Emerald's lewd Adventure
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: A Prototype story to the soon to be LLP story on Atomsk's account, this one stars Emerald as a Prince of Bondage who is starting out and this adventure starts out on his 18th birthday in the Kingdom of Lust or Kingdom of Bondage, find out more during Emerald's adventures throughout Ooo and his conquest of many woman with allies and enemies appearing around every corner, this is ELA
1. An interesting start for a B-Day

**The scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME sitting comfortably on their recliner chairs before Atomsk spoke up to the readers.**

 **"Welcome everyone to a new story segment called "Emerald's Lewd Adventure". I'm your co-host, Atomsk and with me is the main host that you all know and love, TME." He said before passing the spot to said author.**

 **"Aw stop, you'll make me blush from that, anyway on a serious note, this story has its light and dark moments since it's inspired from Atomsk's soon to be story, "Lillum's Lewd Prison", the adult manga or Doujinshi, and we got permission for both stories since it was given the OK from PearsandNectarine and this story was brought here thanks to Pear and Atomsk giving the OK, and since Adventure time has Ooo and Aaa, you can think of this as a slightly altered version with a Male OC as the lead instead of a female OC, any issues with what I said so far Atomsk?" TME said while he looked to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking up.**

 **"No issues whatsoever."**

 **"One last thing before we start, Emerald in this story is still learning things compared to Lillum who knows what she is doing in Atomsk's soon to be story so expect things to work its way up with Emerald here instead of going all out, got anything else to say before we start Atomsk?" TME said before asking Atomsk this.**

 **Said co-author took another moment to think on this before speaking up.**

 **"Well the only thing I got to say is that I hope they like what we will write and as usual any negative sayings will be either removed or reported. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you guys don't like the story, then don't read and review it."**

 **"Yep, Anyway, this story starts out with the scene going to a large castle where the Prince of Bondage is waking from his sleep on his 18th birthday." TME said with a grin on his face.**

* * *

 **Ooo/?/?/ Emerald (PoB Variant)**

The scene shifts in to show a surprisingly large kingdom that to this day was recently built by his parents in secret thanks to a large barrier that hid it from view of others, to allow the kingdom of Bondage to grow, the camera showed the large kingdom and the citizens walking through it in general and in better detail.

The adults were walking around while wearing provocative clothing while the kids that run and play were just wearing normal clothes.

The buildings had a medieval type of theme and the closer things got to the castle, the more intense looking things got, all in all, this kingdom looked like it was made for the sin of lust.

Anyway, the camera then shoots to the castle itself where the sun was shining and entering a window that showed a certain room.

The sun shines into the room which slowly showed a royal looking bedroom which had a boyish or manish type of feel to it before the camera showed a man sleeping on the bed, he had brown hair and a decent looking face but the rest was covered with blankets… though from what was seen under the sheets, the man seemed to have a nice dream if that was any indication.

Just then the door to the young boy or man's room opened before three heads popped inside of the room to see said person sleeping in on the bed.

One of the heads then pulled back before a woman walked in with a very revealing bondage themed maid like outfit that showed off her breasts before gesturing for the other two to enter.

Said maids, who were also wearing revealing maid outfits, acknowledged that before they followed the her inside without making any noise.

The maid that entered first noticed the sleeping man's… condition before she smiled and looked to the youngest maid, 18, which was a absolute age requirement here, before she points to the man's morning wood while looking to her to give her the silent order.

Said maid smiles back before she carefully gets under the covers before she quietly gets on the bed before moving with ease til she was somehow between the man's legs.

You can't tell from outside, but underneath the covers, you see the youngest maid carefully pulled the man's pajama pants down without waking him him up till she saw something popped out.

It was the man's dick which was around 9 to 10 inches in length, close to 11 inches and around 2 to 3 inches in width which pulsed with blood when his dick stood like a tower.

The youngest maid blushed brightly before she licks her lips a bit before she brought her head a bit closer before taking a little whiff of the man's scent before she took out her tongue and starts licking a little.

While the man's dick had a slight musk from not being able to bath for today, it was surprisingly clean and when the maid licked the dick, the man didn't react much except for a slight blush on his face and he lets out a tiny groan.

The youngest maid mentally giggled before she continues licking the man's dick before she opened her mouth and tries to swallow the man's dick as much as she could while trying to savor the taste.

The man shudders and groans in his sleep more when he felt that while the two elder maids were doing their job with cleaning the room up for the day and getting one of the man's outfit ready for the day, his outfit was surprisingly modest for who he was.

It was a black and green tee shirt, black jeans, a black trench coat, and black boots, all in all it was simple and easy to wear.

For a few minutes, the maid was just focusing on pleasing the man before she got the shock of her life when she felt a hand on the back of her head before the three maids heard the man speaking up.

"You know… it maybe a nice wake up call for my birthday… but I'm not a morning person." The man said before he forced the maid to take his entire cock into her mouth and held her head there when he pulled the covered off to reveal slightly glowing green eyes to the trio while he looked to the maid who was sucking his dick.

The two older maids were shocked when they saw the man's eyes while the youngest, who was shocked as well for a quick moment before she starts gagging a bit while trying to breathe.

That's when one of the older maids spoke.

"G-Good morning Master. Sorry for that but we thought you would enjoy your present."

"Present huh?, well sorry about that, but unlike my siblings, I normally wake up with headaches sometimes so it's a gamble for me when I wake or not." The man said when he let the maid's head he held go to let her breath.

However surprisingly, instead of pulling out, the youngest maid resumes bobbing her head so she can please her Master on his birthday.

The man shudders from that before he spoke up.

"W-Wow, guess you took to your training well, still I was raised to respect woman… so why not bring that ass here and I make up for the rudeness I gave you." The man said with a grin on his face.

The youngest maid blushed a bit after hearing that before she stops bobbing her head for a bit before she moves her body around till her ass was facing the man before the maid resumes bobbing her head.

"So, I get that my Birthday is today, but what's the plan for now before I meet my parents?, knowing how they are, they most likely don't leave their bedroom until its around 11 AM so unless you two want to join in on the fun, I think I should get ready for today after this." The man said before he stuck his tongue out and starts to lick the youngest maids folds while he held her ass cheeks.

Said maid jolts a bit before after feeling that before she bobs her head a bit quicker while the two older maids looked to one another before the two shrugged and went to climb on the bed to join the fun.

The first older maid crawled between the man's legs before her face was in front of the man's balls before she starts licking it.

The second older maid got to the man's side before speaking up.

"Would you like to play with my breasts, Master?" She said seductively.

Instead of answering, the man surprised her when his body pulsed with magic and chains flew from his body and gripped the maid and brought her closer before his right hand shot out and gripped one of the maid's breasts and when his hands glowed with a green energy, the effect was instant.

The older maid was at first surprised before she starts moaning before speaking up.

"O-Oh Master." She said before moaning a bit while the youngest maid continues to suck the man's dick while the first oldest licks and suck his ball sack.

A moment later, a few chains went between the legs of the older maids and the chains start grinding on their pussies while one chain shot its end right into the asshole of the youngest maid before the man ate her out at a quicker pace before the chains start moving at a fast speed and he continues to fondle and grope the breast of the maid next to him with a glowing hand.

The maids were surprised at the action which caused them to moan a little loud at the feeling.

A few minutes then pass with the three maids getting pleased before the man saw each of them cum one by one while his stamina didn't really get hit much.

The maid trio shudders and moans each time they cum while they continue to please their master.

A moment later, the man got a half lidded look on his face before he lightly pushed the youngest maid a bit so that he could sit up before giving the maids this order.

"Get on all fours next to one another, I'll be taking your pussies for a round each since I doubt I can walk around with a hard on like this, you three can nap in here if you want afterwards, but know I might have you repay me for that with your bodies again." The man said with a slightly lust filled grin on his face when he saw how wet they were.

The maids blushed a bit brightly before they spoke up in unison.

"Yes Master." They said before the trio got on their hands and knees before they turned around and show their asses to the man.

However, the youngest maid in the middle took the initiative by shaking her rear a bit to entice the young man.

The man chuckles a bit before he spoke up with a wider grin on his face.

"Oh don't worry, I may take you one at a time… but I never said I would leave any of you hanging… now for the youngest here… ass or pussy… cause that ass is really tempting me right now." The man said before the chains from his body shot forward and into the two elder maids assholes and pussies and really went wild in them while other chains were summoned to grip the elder maids breasts to fondle them, and it looked like the man wasn't even trying right now.

The two older maids moans a bit loud from that action while the youngest maid blushed brightly before she looked back at her master before speaking.

"Then by all means, please accept my ass as a birthday gift Master." She said before giving off a very cute blush.

The man blinked once before he grins more before chuckling before he spoke up.

"You know what, thanks for the gift, may give you one in return by asking my parents if I can keep you as my personal pet so that my brothers and sisters don't get to you… but first." The man said before he got up and after walking to the maid, knelt behind her and after using her juices to lube up his dick, he bent down and surprisingly enough, stuck out his tongue and starts to eat the younger Maids ass out while a chain shot into her pussy to really warm her up.

"Gah!" She yelps before starts moaning a bit before speaking up.

"O-Oh Master yes! Please make your personal pet. I only wish to serve you."

The man chuckled a bit and when a minute passed he pulled away while a green energy cleaned his tongue off before he spoke up when he pressed the head of his dick to her ass before he spoke up when he gripped her ass cheeks.

"Then call me Emerald, I'll give you special permission for that since I'm giving you my virginity, I may have been taught things… but it was mainly displayed in front of me by others. I'm not one for formalities anyway unlike the rest of my family so feel free to call me that in public as well if you want." The man or Emerald said while his dick glows with a green energy before he pressed inside of her ass in one smooth go while the energy acted as a numbing agent and a lube as well before he starts thrusting his hips with a grin on his face.

The maid trio, especially the youngest maid, were surprised to hear Emerald said that before the youngest maid screamed a bit from that before she tries to speak up.

"O-Oh… Emerald!"

Emerald grins more when he heard that before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of the maids ass before he spoke up while the chains starts to go wild in the other two maids holes.

"What's your name my pet, granted calling you my pet is interesting but like I said, I'm not one for formality so let me hear your name." Emerald said while he keeps up his thrusting motion.

The youngest maid moans a bit more before speaking up.

"A-Abigail… but you can call me… A-Abby."

Emerald grins more when he heard that before he spoke up while his dick finally starts to pulse.

"Abigail or Abby huh?... well then… I'm about to cum… want it in your ass or on you my dear Abby?" Emerald asked with a teasing tone while he thrusts faster and faster in Abby's ass.

Abbey blushed brightly when she heard that before she moans a bit before speaking up.

"I-In… my ass!"

Emerald grins from that before he really sped up with thrusting his dick in Abby's ass for a minute before he grit his teeth and growls when he hilts her ass and starts unloading an insane amount of semen into her abused hole while the chains in the others maids holes practically go nuts when they wanted the other maids to feel great pleasure as well.

"AAAAHHH!" The Maid trio scream with ecstasy before they start climaxing as well.

The four took about 20 seconds to tap off before chuckling was heard nearby before a deep voice spoke up.

"My my, seems the birthday boy or man now is really enjoying the day today huh Helios." The voice said which made Emerald blink before he and the maids glanced over to see the King and Queen of the castle, Nocturn, the King, and Helios, the Queen, standing next to one another.

Nocturn who had a mainly black and purple color scheme with his hair, just wore nothing except for a black loincloth and it showed how muscular he was while Helios, who had a pure white color scheme with snow white hair, just did the same which showed off her perfect body which had no blemishes whatsoever on her snow white skin, C to D cup breasts, wide hips that looked sexy as hell, all in all it looked like two god class beings of sex entered the room.

The maids blushed brightly when they saw the King and Queen before the first older maid spoke up.

"Lord Nocturn and Lady Helios. We're sorry if our screams disturbed you."

Nocturn just shrugged before he looked to Helios when he spoke up.

"Eh, they didn't bug us right?, I mean it's a common thing to hear around here right Helios?" Nocturn said with a grin on his face while Helios giggles a bit before she spoke up.

"Indeed, Emerald is normally out and about either in the town or the dungeons nearby to train in fighting or with visual aids on sex with the demonesses there after he ate breakfast, we were just wondering what broke the pattern and here we are." Helios said with a smile on her face before Emerald grins before he spoke up.

"Well considering I got a wake up call from willing ladies, it would be rude of me to leave them hanging, want to join by taking a maid Mom and Dad?, I got Abby here so I'm fine for a bit." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Helios blinked a bit before speaking up.

"Already knowing your maid's name? Do I detect grandkids in the future?" She said while teasing her son while making Abby blushed brightly.

Emerald sweatdropped before he spoke up with a half lidded look on his face.

"Seriously?... I just thought that I should learn a pets name after all, I mean you two did teach me to respect woman after all and I was going to ask if I could keep Abby here as a personal servant." Emerald said while giving his mother a half lidded look.

Helios chuckled for a moment before speaking up.

"Why of course you can. She seems like a good girl. What do you say dear?" She asked before looking at Nocturn.

Nocturn grins a bit from that before he spoke up.

"Hehe, I don't mind, but mind if I give that maid of yours a tag team moment, some father-son bonding before I take the older maids from you so Helios and I can try a position I've been wanting to try out and it required 4 people in total." Nocturn said with a grin on his face while his eyes emit a black mist while his cock twitched greatly under his loincloth which showed how big he was and he wasn't even erect yet.

Abby was blushing brightly after hearing that before looking at the King's loincloth while the older maids were now feeling excited when they saw that.

Emerald rolled his eyes before he just lift Abby back so he leaned against his chest and held her legs out wide while the chain in Abby's pussy pull away to help hold her steady before Emerald spoke up.

"Help yourself, family shares after all, hope you can return the favor with me having some fun with Rias later." Emerald asked which made Nocturn chuckle before he spoke up when he removed his loincloth to reveal a monster of a dick, a full 13 to 14 inch cock that looked to be around 3 to 4 inches in width.

"You'll need to ask your mother that, she owns Rias after all." Nocturn said when he approached the young maid.

Said maid was blushing mad again when she saw that before thinking.

 _'S-So… big. W-Wonder if Emerald will get the same thing.'_ She thought while already feeling her folds get wet.

The older maids were feeling jealous that Abby was about experience one Nightosphere of a dick while they also felt wet with excitement.

Helios giggles a bit before speaking up.

"I don't mind if you ask Emerald. In fact Rias was hoping that you would."

Emerald grins more when Nocturn aligned the head of his dick to Abby's folds before he spoke up.

"Thanks mom, I'll ask her when I see her next time, doubt I can take her fully at my current level since she gets pretty wild with dad here, but I'm sure with a few levels under my belt, I can get her to submit to me, but for now, better brace myself since Dad likes to go all out right from the start and I don't want to get knocked onto my back." Emerald said right before Nocturn grins before he shoved his dick in as far as it could go which busts right into Abby's womb.

"GAAAAHHH!" Abby screams when she felt her insides getting stretched before she cries a bit while trying to adjust to Nocturn's massive dick.

Emerald and the others noticed before Emerald said this to his parents.

"Hey, I thought maids were fully trained, what gives?" Emerald said with some worry while Nocturn struggles a bit to stay still since breaking in a virgin was a rare thing for him.

Abby groans a bit before speaking up.

"W-Well… I was doing my… t-training with a dildo… b-but went… a-a bit… too far… and broke my hymen… T-Then I… w-was with… a-a couple of sex… demons and… d-demonesses as well… b-but… n-none w-were a-as big… a-as you… L-Lord N-Nocturn."

Nocturn grins a bit when he heard that before he spoke up with lust filled look in his eyes.

"Well my dear maid, better get relaxed cause my son and I are going to knock you into a fucking sex coma in a moment." Nocturn said with a lust filled tone while his dick pulsed a few times when he was at full power while Emerald in her ass chuckles a bit while his dick was at full power as well in Abby's ass before he spoke up.

"Try to not throw your back out Dad, don't want Mom here to get pissed at you, I mean you remember that time you tried to break a record with 100 women in one go and threw your back out… *Shudder* never seen her use her light magic like that that day." Emerald said before the father-son duo shuddered when they remembered that day.

Helios had a half lidded look before speaking up.

"Well let that be lesson to you both. Especially you dear, since I had to wait a full month for you to heal. And you know what happens when I don't get my fill."

The duo shuddered when Emerald remembered that part of the castle was destroyed and Nocturn… would have taken actually three weeks to heal… but Helios made it worse when she… had her way with Nocturn but they kept quiet while they continue to wait for Abby to adjust.

Said maid shudders and groans for a few moments before speaking up after finally being able to adjust.

"O-Okay… I'm ready."

The duo took a moment to snap out of their horror filled memory to look down to Abby before they looked to one another and grins before they start to pull and push their dicks in and out of Abby's holes while Emerald had his chains start going to town on the two elder maids Asses and pussies.

The two older maids groans and moans from the action while Abby was moaning a bit loud from the pleasure as she felt both dicks hitting certain spots.

Helios grins at the sight while she already feels wet with excitement.

Nocturn took a moment to glance to Helios before he spoke up with a grin.

"Why not join in Helios, these older maids here have free mouths, might as well have them please you before I join in, and you do have that spell that can grow a dick or two so might as well show them why you can dominate Rias." Nocturn teased while he keeps pistoning his hips which caused his cock to go deep in Abby's pussy and enters her womb each time he went in while Emerald grins a bit when he used the chains to move on maid next to the other elder maid so his mom can get easy access to them.

"OH GLOB!" Abby yells after feeling that while Helios grins at the idea before she walks towards the maids before she decides to lift up her loincloth before her hand starts to glow before she points her hand above her folds before she said the incantation before a few seconds later and popping out was a dick that was almost the same size as her husband's at least around 13 to 14 inches in length and 3 to 4 in width.

The two older maids were blushing brightly after seeing that before Helios chuckles a bit before she moves her dick closer before speaking up.

"Start licking you two before we get to the real fun." She said with a grin.

The two older maids blushed again before the two nods to their Queen before they opened their mouths and starts licking Helios's dick which caused said Queen to shudder a bit from the feeling.

Nocturn chuckles before he moved his left hand to his mouth and licked his thumb and index finger before he brought the hand behind Helios before he quickly shoved his thumb in Helios's ass and his index finger went into her pussy and he roughly gripped Helios in a was that made it look like he was lifting her off the ground for a moment before he starts to move his hand to tease Helios while he keeps thrusting his dick in Abby's pussy while Emerald had his chains thrust harder into the elder maids holes while he thrusts harder into Abby's ass and he gripped her breasts while a couple chains held her legs apart and in the air to act as his hands.

Helios jolts a bit before she sent Noctorn a grin before she smacked her husband's ass a bit before squeezing it.

The two older maids continues to lick Helios's dick for a few before one of them went up before opening her mouth and swallows as much of Helios's dick as possible before she starts bobbing her head.

Abby continues to moan before speaking.

"O-Oh Emerald!... L-Lord Nocturn!"

Emerald and Nocturn didn't answer but they did thrust faster in Abby's pussy and ass while Nocturn used his hand to tease Helios's holes.

Emerald summoned more chains which quickly went to work on the elder maids holes by doubling the amount in their pussies and asses.

Said maids groans and moans from that action causing them to double their efforts on Helios's dick while Helios moans loud as well before she felt her dick twitching a bit.

A few minutes pass with the Royal trio having their way with the maids until…

Emerald grit his teeth and groans when he starts unloading into Abby's ass while the chains in the elder maids holes went wild like they did last time.

Nocturn growls a bit before he starts blasting his large load inside said maid's pussy which also flooded her womb greatly while his hand, or his thumb and index finger clenched inside of Helios's holes on reflex.

Abby screams when she feels that before she came hard on Emerald and Nocturn's dicks.

The two elder maids moans before they came from their pussies.

Helios in turn, after feeling Nocturn gripping her pussy and ass just right, groans before moaning when she unloads right into one of the Elder Maid's mouth and a hand went onto the maid's head to force her to deepthroat most her dick while she keeps groaning from the pleasure.

Said maid's eyes widen before she tries to swallow as much cum as she could.

For a few moments, the trios continues to cum before they tapped off one by one before Emerald, Nocturn, and Helios took a second to let out a sigh of pleasure while Helios let go of the Maid's head and starts to pull away.

Said older maid pants a bit before she coughs a bit while the other two, who taps off as well, pants for a few as they try to catch their breaths.

Emerald took a moment to catch his breath before he spoke up with a grin on his face.

"You know… I am wondering something since you maids are always hiding your demonic half from us, but personally I don't mind if you three go O'natural here so why not drop the disguises?, I mean were all demonic beings here so why hide it?" Emerald said while his eyes gave off another greenish glow while the chains went back into his body.

Helios giggles a bit while Nocturn grins before they looked to the three maids to see how they would respond.

The elder maids looked to one another before they nod to each other before their eyes glowed. One red and another purple.

The first elder maid's body starts to shift a bit before her body resembled of a dog with platinum fur color.

You see dog ears up on top of her head with a tail from behind.

Her hands and feet became dog like while her fur covered some parts of her body except her breasts which became bare now and they were at least D size.

The second older maid's body shifts till she became a harpy.

Her feathers are red like blood while the talons on her feet had razor sharp nails that looked ready to gouge your eyes out.

Same can be said on her hands while her breasts, which are also bare, happened to be D-E size.

Emerald, Nocturn, and Helios took a moment to look at the duo before grinning when they liked the forms before Emerald said this.

"Don't know about you dad, but I may go another round with them before sending them to you cause I have to say, not bad looking if I do say so myself." Emerald said when he saw the elder maids Demonic forms.

Helios grins a bit before speaking.

"I get dibs on the dog girl."

"And I get the Harpy later, but for now, why not see our possible daughter in law's true form." Nocturn said with a teasing grin on his face when he and the others looked to Abby after Emerald gently set her on her knees.

Abby blushes brightly after hearing that before she felt a bit nervous before speaking.

"Okay just give me a moment." She said before she walked away from the group before standing at a shadowy corner but made sure to let the others see before her eyes glow yellow before her body starts forming.

It took a moment before Abby's body took form of a gargoyle.

She had light blue-grey skin.

She also had talons on her feet with sharp nails like the harpy maid. A long tail, demonic wings on the back.

Her hair was long and black but tied in a ponytail while her breasts were at least C-D size.

All Emerald did was grin before whistling at Abby while Nocturn nods with a grin on his face and Helios just smiles at her.

"Not bad Abby, going to need to go a round with you in that form later." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he sat back on the bed to enjoy the view.

The two elder maids seemed to like Abby's form while said gargoyle blushes a bit before speaking up.

 **"I-I'm glad you like my form Emerald."**

"Like it?, I love the form, it's unique compared to me since unlike my brothers and sisters and parents here, I can't take a different form like you guys can, guess that's why people normally call me the weakest Royal here." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head but didn't seem to be to put off by that.

The maids were surprised to hear that while the harpy maid looks at Abby before speaking.

 **"Why do you have to be in the shade to show your form?"**

Instead of saying anything, Abby gulps a bit before she walks forward a bit before putting her arm at the light of sun before everyone sees her arm slowly turning to stone before she takes it back and returns to normal.

Nocturn humans a bit before he spoke up.

"Seems that spell still has some bugs in it if the petrification is that quick, but don't worry, we have various sorcerers and witches working on that here, hopefully we should have something better in a year or so." Nocturn said with a kind look on his face to the distressed Gargoyle.

Abby felt better after hearing that before speaking.

 **"That's good to know my king."**

"Yeah, don't want her turning to stone on me while we're in the act if an accident happens, would be an awkward wait that's for sure." Emerald said with a sweatdrop when he could just picture himself pinned under Abby if she got hit with light and he couldn't do much.

Abby blushed brightly after hearing that before using her wings to hide her face.

The group chuckles before Nocturn looked to Emerald before he spoke up.

"Well since today is your birthday, your brothers and sisters are back for the celebration, I also have an announcement later today as well so it's good that the others are gathering today, but the party won't be for a few hours so… Helios, why not take the dog and Harpy to our bedroom and wait for me there, I'll be there in a moment." Nocturn said with a grin on his face that showed he would really make Helios's day if she did that.

Emerald however frowns when his family was mentioned before he spoke up.

"Really?, you know what they think of me behind your backs from witnesses right?, honestly I doubt that they really care since they normally have their own places that they rule as barons and baronesses, but seriously, I may say that I may share with family, but I get along alot better with the servants here than them?, not trying to be rude but you must have heard some things while they put up their acts right?" Emerald said with an irritated look on his face while he crossed his arms since he didn't exactly have the best memories of his siblings.

The maids were a bit surprised when they heard that while Helios felt a bit worried.

Nocturn however sighs before he spoke up.

"Maybe, but Helios and I haven't seen them do anything to you in front of the servants as far as we know, so while I'm not saying your lying, I can't just get onto the others without proof, the one thing we have is the bond between family and that won't change, so if you can get proof of this, I'll be more than happy to step in, but for now, just try and enjoy the day today." Nocturn said with a straight face while Emerald took a moment to think before sighing while he got up from the bed and said this.

"Whatever... I'll be heading to town to mingle or something, I'll be back in a few hours." Emerald said when he quickly got dressed and after he used his magic to clean his body, he walked out with Nocturn sighing and rubbing the back of his head since he could tell Emerald wasn't lying, but he couldn't act without proof so he was at a loss right now on what to do.

Helios was worried about what her son said before speaking.

"Deary, do you think Emerald is right? Are our other children not treating him right?"

"Well I know he wouldn't lie to us and compared to the others, I mean after… that incident... Emerald is now weaker in the magical energy category when he used to be the strongest child here… but compared to his siblings who have a high talent and quickly grew into their roles… it was like the talent was sucked right out of Emerald which made it hard for him to bounce back… and he's more kind and trusting then they are by a freaking mile and has the trust of the others here and if he is right, it could be that they don't want Emerald anywhere near the throne… *Sigh*... I knew being a parent was rough but this could be the biggest kick in the balls I ever felt if something bad happens, sometimes I wonder if I should even give this announcement cause it might cause more issues than I may realize." Nocturn said with a serious look on his face.

Helios then hugged her husband before speaking.

"Now don't say that honey. You're fantastic father and husband. The kids just need to remember that Emerald is their brother. I'm confident that he'll show them a thing or two. I know there's still something powerful deep within Emerald. He just needs help to get it out. But for now let's worry about the party. Everything will be okay." She said before kissing Nocturn's lips.

Nocturn relaxed into the kiss a bit before he pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Maybe, but since we have a few hours, why not continue this in the bedroom my lovely Angel of light with the two maids here, and considering Emerald's mood, why not bring Abby here and we can train her personally as a gift for Emerald later." Nocturn teased when he looked to Abby with a grin on his face.

Said gargoyle maid blushed brightly after hearing that while Helios looks at Abby with a smile before speaking up.

"A good idea hon. Come along girls. We have some fun to do." She said before the group starts heading out towards the royal chamber.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Emerald while he walked through the castle…**

He had a pretty foul mood evident on his face, but seeing how hard the servants were working on the decor for the soon to be party, he felt a bit better when he saw some reactions from a few maids when they saw him.

"Morning Master. And Happy Birthday." One maid said with a smile.

"Thanks, hopefully nothing bad will happen and things will go well, and how are the townsfolk today?" Emerald asked the maid with a few others nearby hearing the question.

That's when another maid spoke up.

"Happy and enjoying a good day."

"Nice, maybe when I get back, I can take a few of you ladies to my bedroom to really celebrate, but just so I don't run into any of my brothers or sisters right now, I'll be heading out for now, see you ladies later and have fun during the party, I know I will." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he starts to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

However before he could leave, Emerald heard someone calling him.

"Going somewhere little bro?"

Emerald froze in his tracks while he got a frown on his face when he turned to look to one of his brothers, and from the look of things, the guy looked like the embodiment of gluttony with some personal maids that looked like they put on a few pounds themselves or naturally had that weight, Emerald did hear rumors that his other siblings somehow inherited one of Nocturn's sins and while Emerald had to admit that he had a slight gut, but that was nothing compared to his brother… Craos the Glutton... actual freaking title...

"Hey Craos, I was just heading into town for now to get a breath of fresh air, Mom and dad are most likely in their bedroom so if you came to say hi, that's where they'll be." Emerald said while he hoped this conversation would end soon, it wasn't a secret so to speak that Emerald didn't like his siblings… and they felt the same about Emerald as well while a few maids saw the tension in the air on Emerald's end.

Craos chuckles a bit before speaking.

"That's our parents alright. Wonder if they'll try to give us another sibling knowing how much mom has more libido than dad."

Emerald however didn't fall for the pleasantries before he got a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, but I doubt you came here because of that and my birthday, I know how much you guys despise me so why even talk with me right now?" Emerald said while he felt a headache coming again which made him shut one eye and grip his head with a strained look on his face.

Craos shrugged before speaking up.

"You got me bro. But we don't generally hate you. We just can't have someone as weak as you taking the throne."

"Oh like you're any better... and weak?, I used to be the strongest here and I haven't forgotten the reason why I lost most of my powers and I have this damn headache daily… it was thanks to you and the others after I got my hands on that assassin you and the others sent after me and even used a few maids here to keep me from attacking with large scale attacks.. I got the info from the assassin when one maid was brave enough to actually stun the bastard before he killed himself… **I haven't told anyone that because I know how mom would feel if she knew what you guys really are on the inside!** " Emerald growled out while he looked to Craos with hate in his eyes.

Craos glared as well before the two heard someone talking.

"Geez you two. Just when I arrived, there's already a brawl."

Emerald and Craos and Craos's maids looked over to see who spoke up while getting a bit surprised at who they saw.

What they saw was a maid with long red hair at shoulder length, has nice slender legs, and an hourglass figure.

She was also wearing a nice revealing outfit that showed of her ass a bit and her breasts which were at least E size.

Walking with her is a Werewolf but with human like qualities and judging from his outfit, he's a pirate.

He's wearing a white shirt with grey pants, a gold buckle belt. Brown leather boots and gloves on his hands and feet.

He also wears a long dark blue trench coat and a black hat with a phoenix feather on top. And by his side you see a scimitar in the sheathe.

Emerald had to breath some sigh of relief when he saw the duo before he spoke up with a grin.

"Rias, Korbek, nice of you two to drop in." Emerald said with a relieved tone.

Craos however frowns when he saw Korbek before thinking.

 _'Humph.., still don't know why mom and dad ever adopted that cur.'_

Korbek noticed that frown before he gives his attention to Emerald before speaking.

"Like I ever miss my brother's birthday. Besides, I also got you a very nice gift during my voyages."

"Really?, is it anything like that mirror you gave me that caused a dark double of me to nearly go on a raping rampage?, cause I'll say it once I'll say it again, you get the weirdest gifts on those trips of yours." Emerald said while giving Korbek a half lidded look.

Korbek chuckles a bit while rubbing his head before speaking.

"Come on bro, I said I was sorry. Besides I learned my lesson when mom grounded me and I was unable to sail. Besides this time I made sure to carefully inspect the object in case of anything."

"Really Korbek?, you do remember that three women were nearly raped right?... married women and we nearly considered throwing you to the angry husbands thanks to that gift of yours, are you sure nothing negative will happen with it?" Rias said while glancing to Korbek since he did find the oddest things with his weird luck.

Emerald shudders a bit when he got the memories from that dark half before his good half figured out how how hold him off enough the others to use the mirror to put Emerald back together.

Craos, although felt bad for the women, did snickered a bit when he remembered that moment.

Said wolf pales a bit before at the memory before speaking up.

"Y-Yes Rias. I had Aiag inspect it and she found no negative energy in the item so it's safe."

"Well… if Aiag… wait who's Aiag?" Emerald asked with Rias looking confused as well at the mention of this new woman.

Craos, though didn't care, was a bit curious while Korbek who blushed a bit, spoke up.

"She's a Wood Nymph and… my personal maid."

"Seriously?, hehe, well ironically enough I got a personal maid today as well from my parents, a gargoyle or half Gargoyle named Abigail or Abby, maybe we could swap partners later and see how they do with the sudden switch?" Emerald suggests with a grin on his face.

Korbek blinked for a bit before grinning back before speaking up.

"Challenge accepted. But two things. 1) Don't ask her to remove her mask. Only I get to see her face and 2) Be careful, because she tends to get quite frisky in the bedroom." He said while chuckling bit before blushing.

Emerald just rolled his eyes at the warnings before speaking up.

"Well I can get the first part since I heard that only bonded mates can see behind the mask but you do realize that I'm a prince of Bondage so getting down and dirty is my forte, speaking of which, Rias, I heard from mom earlier that you were hoping I would ask you for someone on one time right?, or was she exaggerating?" Emerald asked when he was glad to get some kind of distraction from Craos.

Rias looked at looked at Emerald before smiling a bit.

"You heard right my young Master."

Craos just rolled his eyes before speaking.

"You guys enjoy your little talk. I'll see you all later. Happy Birthday bro. Nice to see you… no blood." He said before muttering that last part before he and his personal maids left the room.

It took a couple of minutes before Korbek finally spoke up.

"Thank Glob. I thought he would never leave. And did he think I would not hear what he said?"

"Honestly… if I had my full strength... " Emerald muttered while a dark mist emits from his body to show his anger to the duo and other passing maids before he visibly cringed before he gripped his head while his head pounds with pain.

"G-Guh!" Emerald groans out when he barely kept his footing.

Korbek and Rias came to his side before Korbek spoke up.

"Hey bro, you alright?"

Emerald was silent for a moment since he told no one of that assassin but did say that an incident caused him to get serious headaches when he tried to use his powers past his low level spells but he did say this when he spoke up.

"Just the usual headaches when I get worked up, nothing to worry about since it will pass." Emerald said when he recalled his energy and the pain fades from his head.

Korbek however knew there was more to it before speaking up.

"Well do you wanna hang out or something to help get your mind off of things?"

"Well I was about to head into town and go to the usual spot, want to come with and want to join us Rias?" Emerald said while looking to Rias with a smile on his face.

Rias, though worries for Emerald, did smile before speaking up.

"Of course young Master. I'll ask one of the maids to tell your mother that I'm with you and Korbek. Though Korbek might want to say hello first since the King and Queen were anxious for his arrival."

"Hehe, yeah, but if you two didn't know, they are most likely in their bedroom with a few maids so just a heads up when you head up there Kor, and just in case you get dragged in for a quicky with a maid there, got the gift with you so you don't forget later?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Korbek sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Nah perhaps later. Aiag… got herself a treat before I got here. Hopefully we get something to eat, cause I'm starving."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Alright, let's head into town then, if I remember right, I think a fancy restaurant got a few new items on the menu and I was going to stop by there for breakfast." Emerald said while he got ready to walk out of the castle.

Rias made sure to get one of the maids to tell Nocturn and Helios about Korbek's arrival and joining the duo a little walk around the town before she and Korbek follow Emerald.

A bit later, the trio got into town and the group looked around to see what the town was like for today and saw a festival going on which made Emerald sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Don't really know why their celebrating when I was the one who turned 18 here, is there something I don't know about cause this stuff never happened in the past on my last birthdays." Emerald said when he saw a banner that said happy 18th birthday to Prince Emerald.

Korbek chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"They're probably just happy that their future King is now an adult."

Emerald just gave Korbek a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"You do remember my other brothers and sisters right?, They may not be the best people but they are still in line for the throne as well." Emerald said to give Korbek a reminder.

Said wolf scoffed a bit before speaking up.

"Please if anything, you're more suited than they are. Also don't remind me of them. They hate me more than you or equally hate us. I was attacked by a bounty hunter ship, though it was no match for me and my crew. Even though I didn't get my answer, I have a feeling that one of them sent that bounty hunter. Though I did keep that guy's ship for my fleet. But I don't get why they do this. I may be adopted but it doesn't mean in line for the throne."

"Well like you said, no real proof, maybe it was just a coincidence, I mean they maybe rash but they're not idiots, I mean take Infernus for example, she maybe my sister, and she practically embodies the sin of wrath, but do you see her blowing her top on you and trying to kill you in broad daylight?" Emerald said while he himself knew otherwise, he was trying to make sure Korbek didn't get to into this or he could get into some serious trouble that he might not get out of, Korbek wasn't weak but he was a real fighter on the sea, not land.

"You have a point." Korbek said before speaking.

"But it made no sense for a bounty hunter to commit suicide when I needed an answer."

"Well maybe it was just pride or something, I mean, would you sell your crew out for a chance to live?, I mean the guy could have some kind of bond to his or her client like you and your crew and killed kimself if that was the case." Emerald said with his hands in his pockets.

Korbek took a moment to think on that before speaking up.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Still you and me should watch our backs just in case. The last thing I want is anything bad happening to my crew, you, Aiag and Abby was it? Which brings up a question, are you guys dating as well?"

Emerald just grins before he spoke up with a somewhat proud tone.

"More like she's my pet today, I mean you know how down and dirty my family gets right?, but honestly I wouldn't mind dating her but more like a concubine since I need to have a royal lady as a Queen to make certain things official, I mean my mom was a freaking Angel, a literal one by the way while my dad is a full demon who is descended from an actual sex god and a sex goddess, either that or some kind of god class sex demons but I don't think it really matters right now." Emerald said while getting a bit confused near the end.

Rias who was listening was shocked when they heard that as the trio walked.

Then Korbek spoke up.

"So… you're wondering how I got a Wood Nymph as my maid?"

"Kinda, I mean as far as I or Rias know, we just heard of her today, was she some kind of slave on a ship and you rescued her or something and swept her off her feet?" Emerald said with a slight grin on his face when he thought he was wrong.

"Well no on the ship part. But I was following a treasure map that surprisingly led me straight to this forest in the land of Ooo. It was during that time I first saw Aiag in trouble from a troll so, I help to care of that problem. She was very impressed with my skill. Said I was an exceptional beast. No idea what she meant but she did gave me her 'gratitude'. So for a couple of days I keep seeing her till she performed a ritual and became bonded mates. And the shocking part, she said she was okay if I get more women as long as she gets to know them first."

Emerald chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Well if I get my own harem in the future and you get yours as well, maybe we could compare harems with some sex based contests, I heard from one of the friendly sex demons around here that some do that and it gets them excited, maybe after the party, you and I could get a couple succubus's and see who can last longer?" Emerald asked with a competitive grin on his face.

Korbek grins at the challenge.

However, before speaking up, the trio heard a voice that was familiar to Korbek.

"Mind if I tag along and watch?"

Emerald and Rias took a second to look to the source of the voice to see who it belonged to.

Behind the trio was a Wood Nymph, who smiled at the trio, however her gaze was on a certain wolf pirate before Korbek spoke up.

"Aiag? What are you doing here? Thought you were resting."

"Hehe, seems she's got more stamina then you realize Kor, I'm liking her already, nice to meet you Aiag, names Emerald, I'm sure Kor here told you about me right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face when he introduced himself to Aiag.

Aiag grins a bit before speaking up.

"Oh he definitely has. Told me some of the stuff you guys did together while growing up."

"Well to be fair if he went all out, you should know that he brings home some pretty interesting gifts with some kind of monkey's paw like effect, so if Kor gave you something for me, you may want to get to my mom and dad so they can help before it's to late." Emerald teased which made Rias giggle a bit at that one before she spoke up.

"Indeed, Master Korbek here is a good man but his gifts are… strange to say the least, I am Rias, Lady Helios's personal maid, it's nice to meet you Miss Aiag." Rias said politely while she held out her hand so she could shake Aiag's.

Aiag smiles a bit before she brought her hand to Rias's before shaking it before speaking.

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Rias. I think you and I are gonna get along greatly. And don't worry Emerald, I triple check the item before Korby here went to see you." She said which made Korbek blushed in embarrassment before speaking up.

"Aiag."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up with a humored tone.

"Korby?, wow, guess… Korby here doesn't really mind that huh Rias?" Emerald said while Rias giggles a bit before she spoke up.

"Indeed, should I call you Master Korby from now on?" Rias said before Emerald starts laughing with his head thrown back and he held his stomach when he bent forward to try and keep himself from falling.

Aiag giggles from that causing Korbek to feel even more embarrassed before speaking.

"Okay, please don't say this around mom and dad. Who knows how far mom will use that."

"Oh don't worry, if this gift doesn't cause issues, I'll keep quiet, speaking of which, what is the gift exactly?, its been mentioned but never in detail yet." Emerald said with a grin on his face which turned a bit dark to Korbek's way… Korbek better hope the gift doesn't bite Emerald or him in the ass.

Korbek calmed down before speaking.

"Well I was gonna wait till later, unless you want it now." He said with a grin while Aiag rolled her eyes a bit.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Sure, but if there is some kind of issue, you can either pick with me having some one on one time with Aiag here or me telling mom about that Korby thing." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he felt like he couldn't lose right now.

Both Korbek and Aiag were a bit surprised after hearing that before Aiag spoke up to help out her bonded mate.

"If it helps, I don't mind a double team. But this pussy belongs to Korby only."

"Well I don't mind that, but Kor did say that you checked on it as well and that I can't put all the blame on him this time if something that he found and something that you checked caused me trouble, so if something slipped by you, you better prepare cause that ass might not be able to sit well after I'm through with it." Emerald said with a grin on his face to Aiag while his eyes glowed a bit.

Aiag was a bit surprised when she saw that while Korbek sweatdrops before he reaches his coat pocket and took out a perfectly wrapped gift before speaking.

"Anyway, here man. Hope you like it."

"Huh, thought you said Aiag had it or something, welp, Rias, better get a spell ready in case this things blows up or something." Emerald said while he carefully unwraps the gift like it was an explosive while Rias nods before she chants a bit for a protective spell with it at the ready.

The group waited for the spell to kick in before Korbek spoke up.

"Alright here, and if something bad happens, I do have a backup gift just in case."

"Forgive me for saying this Master Korbek but considering your track records with gifts, I wouldn't consider that a plus right now." Rias said before Emerald unwrapped the gift with a guarded expression before he got confused when he saw a large golden ring with seven jewels circling the gold ring.

"Huh?, what is this?, a bracelet?" Emerald said when he took out the ring like object and turned it over a few times to examine it.

Korbek chuckles a bit before speaking.

"No, not quite. It's called a Chaos Ring. Don't know what type of powers it has, but I read somewhere that some of these gems not only help with boosting your powers but, whatever woman you're with, it makes them feel horny and wanting more from whoever wields the ring."

"Huh, sounds interesting, but are you positive there isn't any issues?, I mean you did say that you didn't know what kind of abilities there are." Emerald said before he slipped the Chaos Ring onto his right wrist before it shocked the group when it gave off a bright glow which blinded everyone around them.

"AHHH!, DAAAAMMN YOU KORBEK!" Emerald called out when he felt something latch onto his wrist, something metal like, Rias had to shield her eyes from how bright the light was.

Korbek used his body to shield Aiag's body while closing his eyes as he waits for it to be over.

It took a few seconds, but when it did, everyone opened their eyes and everyone had to blink a few times before Emerald rubs his eyes when he was still blinded.

"I swear to Glob Kor if I am permanently blind…" Emerald muttered while Rias felt the same when she had to rub her eyes as well before Emerald noticed his vision clearing slowly while some nearby citizens were rubbing their eyes or for those who wore masks with built in shades for sunny days, were aiding their kids or lovers who stumble around a bit.

Korbek rubbed his eyes before his vision cleared a bit before speaking up.

"Sorry bro. But trust me, it's normal." He said with tone that said he seen it before.

"Wait… seen it before… what do you…. Wait… do you have one equipped?" Emerald said when his vision cleared and he saw the band on his right wrist.

Korbek grins before he removed his left hand glove and pulled his sleeve back to show Emerald and Rias his Chaos Ring before speaking up.

"As you can see, there a set. And when I put my on, I got almost blinded by the same light. However, Aiag did inspect both of them before I put one on. Surprisingly I felt a nice boost of energy surging through my body. Tell me Emerald, do you feel it too just now?"

Emerald took a moment to think before nodding.

"Yeah, but not by much, may as well have Buranda take a look at this thing later." Emerald said before he went to remove the Chaos Ring… but when he tried to pull it off… it wouldn't budge…

"Uh… why won't it come off?" Emerald asked when he tried to pull it off again while Rias looked to Korbek with a half lidded look while her hand glows with a red light… Korbek better explain fast.

That's when Aiag stepped in before speaking.

"Okay, before Rias tries to rip my mate's head off, there was some descriptions on the ring, however its faded. But we did read that once it's on, it can't be remove."

"Seriously!?... Kor… Aiag… you realize that this would count as a serious issue since Mom will ask about WHY IT'S STUCK ON MY WRIST NOW!" Emerald said before he yelled while pointing to the Chaos ring on his wrist.

Korbek sweatdrops before speaking.

"Easy Emerald, having that ring get stuck on you is not the end of the world. Besides I was able to find some documents on the rings and so far nothing bad has happened to the wielders. The other shows good results on what they do with the women. And even shows us how to properly use the rings."

"Oh really?, mind explaining the abilities then so that I can try and keep mom from whipping your ass for placing this one me, she may like the idea of me getting an edge in sex with other women but you remember what happened with the mirror right?, those women forgave you… but what about mom when she found out that it was you who brought the thing and thought it was alright and there was a hidden feature on it." Emerald said while Rias crossed her arms while the duo looked to the Kor/Aiag duo with

Korbek threw his hands up before speaking up.

"Dude you have to let that mirror thing go. Plus I was more pissed off about the mirror thing since the vendor, that I bought it from, cheated me. He was just looking for an excuse to get rid of it. Besides, I already paid that price twice when mom not only grounded me from sailing, but also… *Shuddering*... She bashed my game system too."

"Look man, I feel for you, but I'm trying to help cool her down, why don't we just get the details about these abilities and maybe it won't be so bad." Emerald said while he shuddered when he remembered that day well, he lost a lot of save data that day when he and Korbek sometimes Co-oped certain games.

"Alright, but just in case, I kept a spare for us back on the ship if anything happens." Korbek said before speaking up.

"Alright, from what I read, the gems are connected by your emotions so they can be useful in battle. Now when you're with a girl, here's what each gem can do. 1) Green represents your stamina. 2) Silver your… cum increase. 3) Purple, sensitivity. 4) Red, attraction. 5) Yellow increases your… cock size. 6) Blue is how lucky you are and 7) Cyan is your experience with the women you see. Now there's more info to each color along with the perks I have with me but bottom line is, each time you level up, the skills increased greatly."

"So… the more I bump uglies with ladies… the stronger this thing becomes?, wow, I'm sure Dad could have used this when he went on that 100 women marathon." Emerald said while he chuckles a bit when he looked to the 7 gems on the Ring.

Korbek chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Hehe, yeah. Too bad there's only two of those things. Wonder if we can outdo dad in that marathon."

"Doubt it, I mean at best I would saw… 30 to 40 woman if we max this thing out, but I guess that can happen later, lets try and get a bite to eat before the drama happens." Emerald said when he placed his hands in his pockets and starts to look around for the restaurant while unknown to Emerald, the red gem kicks in but the light happened so fast that no one really noticed unless they were at Emerald's right side.

Rias in turn blushed a bit when she looked to Emerald before she looked away a bit to make it look like she was trying to help locate the restaurant.

Korbek, who didn't see, covered his ring a bit but Aiag noticed Rias's blush but waved it off as she was helping the trio to look for the restaurant.

A few minutes later, the group finally found the restaurant that had some nearly nude women acting as maids or waitresses while they served customers food and the place was called Dreamland since the place was ran by shapely succubuses before Emerald spoke up with a grin on his face.

"Welp, here it is, the owner here wanted me to stop by when I turned 18 and said that she would give me a gift when I get there, so either free food or some sex since well, you know how succubus's are right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face before he starts to walk to the restaurant.

Korbek grins a bit before chuckling.

Then Aiag spoke up.

"Think we'll find a nice succubus to join us Korby?" She asked while teasing Korbek.

Said werewolf blushed a bit brightly while Emerald and Rias chuckles a bit before Emerald spoke up.

"Well let's see if we can get in real quick, let me do the talking alright?" Emerald asked while he led the group to the front door and opened the door to show a surprising sight to those who didn't live there.

Some tables had regular customers while they ate food or were being fed by succubus's or some were just straight up having sex with them either on the table or while they sat in the chairs, to people outside of this Kingdom, it would be the most blush inducing of sights, but to Emerald and the group, it was a normal thing before Emerald walked forward and towards a petite looking Succubus before he spoke up when he saw that she wasn't looking their way at the moment.

"Excuse me, do you have a table open for four?, I believe I have a reservation here today." Emerald said while he gestured for the others to keep quiet for a moment to see the succubus's reaction.

Korbek and the others believed something funny was about to happen as they waited for the succubus to turn around.

Luckily she did and surprisingly jolts before making an eep sound before speaking up.

"P-Prince Emerald. So nice of you to enter. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks you my dear, but I believe my question still stands since my brother, his bond mate, and Rias here are tagging along with me, mind getting the manager since she said she had a surprise for me after we get set at a table?" Emerald asked with a charming grin on his face, he was taught on how to do that to get a more favorable reaction from ladies… and the red gem on his Chaos ring glows in his pocket which practically doubled the effect along with the blue to raise his chances of it kicking in without Emerald knowing.

The petite succubus blushed brightly before speaking up.

"Y-Yes of course. L-Let me, bring you all to our… private room." She said before she grabbed some menus and motion them to follow her.

Emerald grins before he gestured for the others to follow before he spoke up while the group walked to the private room.

"Huh, Royal or not, not even our dad got into the private room before with ease like this since I heard rumors that succubuses are picky on who goes in there, talk about lucky." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he walked next to Korbek.

Said werewolf pirate chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Yeah, talk about lucky." He said while emphasizing the word lucky to see if Emerald got it.

However someone bumped into Emerald when a chair was pulled back before Emerald could think about why Korbek said it like that before he and the person who got out of the chair said excuse me before Emerald focused on following the succubus with no real look of realization yet.

Korbek along with Aiag and Rias sweatdrop a bit before Aiag wrapped her arms around her mate's arm before snuggling her head a bit which caused Korbek to blush a bit while the group still follows the succubus.

A moment later, the group stopped at a demonic looking door before the Succubus turned to them with a smile before she snapped her fingers and the door opened before she spoke up.

"Welcome to paradise." The succubus simply said before she led the group into the room which showed that unlike the previous room, it looked like a classy nightclub with Succubus woman were dancing on special tables while guests sat around the tables to watch while Incubus's were serving women customers with charming smiles.

And like the previous room, some people were having sex here and there, but unlike the normality of the previous room, Succubus's and incubus's were having sex with the customers right then and there if a person asked for a fun time, some succubus's even grew dicks to please certain women here as well to kick the kink meter up a notch and a few Incubus's tag teamed a lady here and there.

Korbek, Aiag and Rias were surprised when they saw that while Emerald just grinned since he saw his mom and a few sisters use some spells to grow dicks for their own maids and a few brothers tag teamed together before he spoke up.

"Nice place here, this a different Dimension like the Nightosphere?, Dad normally goes there to meet with a guy named Hudson and I remember the doorways he use had a similar feel to that one here." Emerald asked the succubus while he seemed fine here, like the sight of this place didn't mess with him.

The succubus giggles a bit before speaking up.

"Not really but we made sure that the room is like that. Anyway, follow me upstairs and I'll take you to a booth." She said before motioning then to follow her again.

Emerald nods before he gestured for the group to follow before the succubus led them up to a pretty fancy booth a floor above before the Succubus gestures for them to sit.

However Emerald grin before he spoke up to the Succubus with some lust in his eyes.

"So… depending on how things go and it takes a bit for the manager to get here or the food to cook… want to come back here for break and for an early tip?, I mean you were hospitable and looked like you wanted to get some fun earlier… or maybe if you can't why not join me and Kor here after hours for some fun?, he got this ring thing and the more sex I get, the better I get with sex in general, he has one as well if you want to get things more interesting." Emerald said while he showed the Chaos ring to the succubus with the seven gems which has a slight glow in the red and blue which got his attention before he remembered the attraction and the luck part of the item and finally got why Korbek said the luck part the way he did.

Said pirate showed off his ring before the petite succubus blushed brightly after hearing that before speaking up.

"A-Actually… my break will start in a few. S-So I'll join you in a minute. In fact… I have a sister who's also going on break. I can bring her along since she has a thing for wolves."

"Nice, the more the merrier, you two might as well join us while we eat as a treat from me since it's my 18th birthday today, and as for the sister, seems Kor here will get some interesting times if Aiag teams up with her huh?" Emerald said while he offered the succubus and her sister a free meal and teased Korbek a bit when he mentioned the threesome if Aiag got involved.

Korbek blushed a bit while Aiag grins at the idea before speaking up.

"Oh definitely like that idea."

The petite Succubus blushed brightly again before speaking up after looking at Rias.

"A-And is your maid gonna team up as well?"

"H-Huh?" Rias said while she had a slight blush on her face which confused Emerald since she was normally calm and composed before he spoke up.

"Are you alright Rias?, did something happen when that light flashed on you earlier?, you've been quiet for quite awhile." Emerald said when he looked to Rias while she blushed a bit more while out of Emerald's sight, but in Korbek's sight, the red gem was glowing on Emerald's chaos ring.

Korbek realized what's going on but wants to see how this plays out.

Rias blushed more while already feeling a bit wet before speaking up.

"I-It's nothing Master, I'm fine."

"You sure?, I mean your face is getting really red, maybe we should head back to the castle and get the healers to make sure you're alright." Emerald said with concern in his voice when he got close to Rias since Rias was one of the more important people in his life.

Rias blushed brightly at that before her instincts kicked and she surprised everyone at the table before she gripped Emerald's shirt and pulls him in before their lips smashed.

Emerald's eyes widen in shock while he wondered what the hell happened which caused Rias to act so out of character while the succubus blinked a few times while blushing a bit at how bold Rias was.

Aiag was thinking the same thing while Korbek chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Oh wow, I had a feeling that was gonna happen."

"What was going to happen?" The Succubus asked when she saw that Rias was keeping the kiss up while a stunned Emerald had trouble processing what was happening right now.

Aiag was also wondering that as well before her mate spoke up.

"Simple, if you guys saw the red gem glowing on Emerald's ring, it made Rias feel his attractiveness, although I'm started to think she had fancied him before just needed a little push."

"Oh… so is there going to be a show before I get back?" The succubus said when Emerald's body twitched when the purple gem glows a bit when he seemed to feel more than normal when Rias kissed him before he suddenly gripped her shapely ass and lifts her before he set Rias on the booth table and keeps the kiss up.

Korbek, Aiag and the Succubus were surprised at the action before Korbek spoke up.

"That answers your question. You might want to hurry and get your sister in here before you miss things."

The succubus nods before she quickly steps away while Emerald gripped the back of Rias's head with a surprisingly strong grip and slipped his tongue into Rias's mouth to really give her a kiss, he might not be at his mother or fathers level but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Aiag blushed a bit brightly at the scene while Korbek whistled a bit before speaking up.

"Way to go bro."

Emerald however ignored Korbek right now when he quickly pulled his head away from kissing Rias before he quickly went down and used his hands to brings her nipples together before he latched his lips onto the erect nipples and starts to lick, suck, and bite them.

Rias gasped a bit before she starts moaning at the feeling.

Aiag and Korbek were a bit surprised before Korbek looked at his mate before speaking up.

"Seems we can't be the only ones having fun. What do you say Aiag?" He asked with a grin.

Aiag jolts a bit before she grins back to Korbek before she spoke up with a lust filled tone.

"Right Korby, maybe I could convince you to take your true form and make me your bitch here and now on all fours like the beast you are?" Aiag teased while she lightly kissed Korbek's lips to get his engine revved.

Said werewolf kissed back before he used his hands to roughly open Aiag's shirt before her breasts popped out which were at least C to D size.

Seems she wasn't wearing a bra which Korbek enjoyed greatly before he grabbed the Wood Nymph's breasts before squeezing them hard.

Aiag groans a bit while some breast milk spilled free before she spoke up with a relieved lust filled tone.

"O-Oh yes… s-sweet relief." Aiag moans out when she felt her breasts feeling much better than before.

Korbek noticed that before grinning a bit before speaking up.

"Then allow me to up the ante my love." He said before he latched his mouth on one of Aiag's breasts before he starts sucking the milk out.

Aiag moans more from that before she held Korbeks head while Emerald in the meantime summoned some chains that went to Rias's arms and legs before they held her limbs steady before he starts to kneel down and a couple more chains went to her breasts before Emerald was in front of her pussy to see how it was right now.

Said maid's pussy, which had a little hairy bush up top, was soaking for a bit which shows how excited she is.

Emerald in turn grins a bit before he starts to lick her folds while he used his hands to gently spread her legs somewhat to get a better access to the tasty treat in front of him.

Rias moans a bit more before speaking up.

"O-Oh, Master."

Emerald grins a bit from that before he sped up his licks on Rias's folds while a chain was summoned before it went to her ass and prods her asshole to tease her a bit before it shot itself inside of Rias's ass.

"Gah!" Said maid gasps before her moans got a little loud.

Emerald chuckles this time before he used a few fingers to thrust inside of Rias's pussy while Aiag in the meantime with Korbek after she had him switch a few times on drinking her breast milk, pulled Korbek's head away before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Why not get comfortable and I can please you now Korby." Aiag said with a lust filled look on her face.

Korbek blushed a bit while giving his bonded mate the same lust filled look before speaking up.

"Sure thing my sexy Nymph." He said before actually getting comfortable when he sat near Rias in the chair next to the table while Aiag smirks as Korbek before she approached him with a seductive swing of her hips before she knelt down and starts to fiddle with Korbek's pants to help free the little beast inside, though little was just a expression for here.

Springing to action, Korbek's dick was standing tall like a tower.

It was at least 9 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Aiag licked her lips before she really got into it by opening her mouth and took more than half of into her mouth before she starts bobbing her head with a lust filled look on her face when she tastes Korbek's dick and smelt his excited scent.

Said werewolf groans a bit before speaking up.

"Oh fuck. That's the stuff." He said before he placed his hand on Aiag's head before rubbing it a little.

Aiag hummed a bit with a pleased tone before she sped up more while taking a bit more of Korbek's dick into her mouth.

Emerald in the meantime saw what was going on and chuckled a bit before he really stepped things up with Rias by calling another chain after he pulled his hand free of her soaked pussy and it shot deep into her soaked tunnel before it starts pistoning in and out of her and he focused on pleasing her bud with licks, sucks, and light nips.

Rias groans and moans as she was enjoying the sensation as her folds keep getting wetter.

A few minutes later of teasing, prodding and other things, Emerald and Aiag felt Rias and Korbek twitching already from their approaching orgasms and sped up their actions to really get them to explode with Aiag actually deepthroating Korbek's dick and Emerald having the chains in Rias's holes twisting like drills and he really applied pressure to her bud when he sucked on it hard..

Rias grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yells before her juices soaked the chains.

Korbek growls a bit before he pushed Aiag's head down all the way. But instead of screaming, he howls before cumming hard in the Wood Nymph's mouth.

Aiag in turn had her eyes widen a bit from that before she relaxed her throat and just let's Korbek used her throat to really get him to unload into her stomach while her tongue danced on his dick while Emerald sucked a bit harder while the chains spun more in Rias's holes to help get her orgasm really strong.

It only took 30 seconds before both Korbek and Rias finally taps off before the duo catched their breaths.

Aiag took a moment to drink the excess semen in her mouth before he pulled away with a pop before she pants for a bit to catch her breath while Emerald grins a bit when he stood up and had the chains slowly exit Rias's holes to give her a breather while the chains on her arms stayed to keep her from falling over by accident.

Korbek pants a bit before speaking up.

"D-Damn... Aiag… Y-Your blowjobs… a-are the… b-best." He said with a lust filled grin.

Aiag in turn sent him the same level of lust that was shown on her face before she spoke up.

"Don't think I'm done yet, you better get ready to transform into that werewolf form of yours after I give you a ride with my ass." Aiag teased while she stood up and turned to show Korbek her shapely ass.

Korbek grins again after hearing that while Rias pants as well before speaking up.

"M-Master… I can't take it anymore… P-Please fuck my pussy."

However before either Emerald of Aiag could react, they heard giggling which made them look to see the petite succubus, a similar looking one that could have been a twin but with different colored hair, most likely to help tell her and her sister apart, while a third succubus was seen, and damn did she have a shapely figure, she had gravity defying G cup breasts, wide hips, a thin waist, and some pretty expensive jewelry and a very form fitting outfit that seemed to help accent her figure greatly while to everyone here, the power felt from her eclipsed everyone, even Emerald's power when he was at full strength in the past, but it didn't harm anyone, just showed she wasn't just a pretty face while her long brown hair trailed down her back.

Korbek was shocked when he saw the third succubus.

Surprisingly he already feels his dick twitching with excitement when he saw the three succubus's.

Aiag notices that but grins at the opportunity, knowing that her mate has a lot to give.

Rias blushed brightly when she saw the third succubus.

Emerald however grins before he spoke up to the shapely succubus.

"Hello Serina, guess we got a bit to into this huh?" Emerald said which made Serina smile a bit before she spoke up.

"Indeed, Shiro and Kuro here told me that you stopped by and Shiro here brought you to the VIP section, honestly I don't know why she did since not even your father was able to get here easily, but I'm not really complaining now since I saw you really pleasing Rias here... your mother stops by every now and then and tells stories on her… maids… or some times pets that she calls them before we have our own fun, but I heard of this Ring thing that you and Wolf boy here have and heard that they help you with sex, mind if I ask for details?" Serina asked with a smile on her face while Shiro, the white haired Succubus, rubbed the back of her head nervously since she had no idea why she brought them up here, but did when she had a feeling she should.

"Well you'll have to ask Kor here that one since he got the thing in the first place, seems the blue gem here, is some kind of luck booster and I guess we got here by luck or something." Emerald said when he held the golden 7 gem encrusted ring on his wrist up for Serina to see which made her hum in thought when she examined each jewel.

Korbek chuckles before speaking up.

"Well knowing how dad never gets in the private room, I say we got very lucky. Plus Rias here was affected by the red gem, but I have a feeling she fancies you bro."

Rias blushed a bit when she finally got why she felt like this while Serina hums a bit more before she spoke up.

"Well it seems there are powerful enchantments on these rings and jewels, but aside from that cursed effect which keeps them stuck on your wrists… and something else that I'm having trouble placing, nothing else seems bad." Serina said which made Emerald blink a few times before he just looks to Korbek before he spoke up.

"Remind me… you or Aiag said that there was faded text right?, think you missed something there?" Emerald said with narrowed twitching eyes to the brother werewolf.

Korbek jolts a bit before speaking up.

"Believe me bro. Me and Aiag were thorough in our inspection. Plus I looked at the documents and found nothing that said anything bad. Besides, you heard Serina, she said nothing else seems bad. It's probably that power boost I mention. I mean come on, if something was missed then I be in trouble too."

"Well considering you most likely had sex daily, I doubt you would feel the effect, but depending on how you see it, well… the secondary effect is something like a gender swapping spell but a really old one." Serina said when she took a moment to compare the enchantment to her own spells which made Emerald blink before he looks to Kor before he spoke up.

"By any chance… did those documents say anything about females who wore these rings as well?" Emerald asked with a twitching eye.

Korbek blinked for a bit before speaking up.

"Well it didn't say much… but perhaps it was made for both genders."

"Well either way, the spell is too strong for removing it without having anyone try and examine the ring in detail, but from what I can guess at a glance, if you go for too long without having sex, you may shift genders, maybe the ones who made this used it to help prevent some kind of extinction or something if they got desperate, but that's a rough guess and theory, but considering you guys will get sex daily, I shouldn't worry, though Helios might be either happy that this effect is in place or angry if she hears that bit of info." Serina said with a grin on her face while Emerald sweatdrops from hearing that while also feeling some pity for Korbek.

Korbek was now scared shitless knowing how much wrath their mom brings.

That's when he said this.

"Well if she gets angry. I'm hightailing out of here as best as I can."

"Well if you get caught, I'll suggest that she holds you in a safe place for a few days and when your a lady… Helios and I could help with that kind of punishment if you get caught you bad boy… or maybe bad girl if you get caught." Serina said with a grin on her face while Rias, Emerald and the succubus twins sweatdrop from hearing that.

Korbek paled when he heard that before he put his head on the table and covered his face with his hat before speaking up.

"Oh man." He said while Aiag tries to comfort him before speaking up.

"It'll be okay Korby."

"Yeah, I mean I can hold her off for you while you run but I think you can only by time in the long run, I mean mom has connections with some powerful demons and deities so…" Emerald said to mess and help with Korbek a bit.

Korbek sighs a bit before speaking.

"Better if I just face the music. Hoping she doesn't find our back up system and the rum."

"Hehe, well I'm more worried about the backup save data I got since I got pretty far in Sexual Fantasy 6, and the rum, well that one's all you man since I don't drink." Emerald said while he lowered his arm before Serina spoke up.

"Still, since my Husband is busy with screwing a few ladies who got the VIP treatment, what do you say I let you guys stay up here as my birthday gift to Emerald here, and I can join in on your fun with Emerald and Rias here while Shiro and Kuro here can have their fun with wolf boy here, maybe they can cheer him up with their special magic?" Serina said while Shiro and Kuro grins a bit at one another before nodding to Serina with lust filled looks on their faces.

Korbek did perk up a bit before speaking up.

"That might help." He said which caused Aiag to giggle before kissing his cheek which caused him to blush.

Emerald grins a bit while he had a slight blush when he saw that Serina would be joining in before he spoke up when he got curious.

"And what kind of special magic are we talking about?" Emerald asked which caused Serina to grin a bit before she looked back to the two girls before she spoke up.

"Welp, you heard him ladies, might as well show that spell you two have." Serina said before Shiro and Kuro grin before they spoke up as one.

"Yes Mistress Serina." The duo said before they turned to one another and used one hand each to grip the others forearm before they chant for a second and their forms glow before a flash of dark light was seen, which thankfully didn't blind anyone before only a lone figure was seen, Shiro had a mainly white color scheme outfit while Kuro had a black scheme color like outfit but this figure had a mixture of both, she had black hair with white streaks, a black and white revealing outfit that showed tanned skin… and a Figure that could rival Serina's and with magic that was a close second before the woman grins and spoke up with a teasing tone.

"My my, seems I get to finally have some fun huh?, guess Shiro and Kuro needed a break or something?" The Succubus woman asked while one eye, which was glowing purple, and the other which had a slight yellow like glow said while she looked to the group.

Honestly… besides Serina who just had a grin on her face… everyone else… had dropped jaws.

Korbek couldn't stop staring at the succubus woman before he said this.

"Woof woof."

Aiag who was blushing mad said this to her mate that surprised most.

"You need to add 'her' in your harem Korby."

The woman just chuckles which made her breasts bounce a little and threaten to spill from her very revealing outfit before she spoke up to Aiag.

"Cute, the Wood Nymph thinks the cute puppy dog here can tame me?, I share Shiro and Kuro's memories and I don't have anything on either of them getting it on with this wolf, so why go straight to the big bad true me when he hasn't claimed my light and dark half as his own?... names Tasogare by the way, old foreign word before the Mushroom wars that it means Twilight, makes sense since Shiro means Light and Kuro means Dark." The Succubus, now known as Tasogare said with a grin on her face.

Korbek chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"I'll show you cute." He said before getting up.

That's when his eyes glow blue before his body took form.

He grew a quite big, around a full 6 foot person and half in height to make the form 9 feet tall, with big muscles as well.

His nails on his hands and feet were sharp, while his dick grew to around 12 inches or so and 3 inches in width.

Aiag loved it when he brought out his werewolf form.

Rias had to blush a bit from that while Emerald whistles a bit before he spoke up.

"Wow, been awhile since I saw that form, guess your really going all out now huh?" Emerald said while he looked up to Korbek with a grin on his face.

Said werewolf chuckled before speak up.

 **"You better believe it. So what do you say beautiful, care to dance with the big bad wolf?"**

However, instead of blushing or anything like that, she surprisingly grins before she walked forward while her clothing vanished with a burst of magic while she left her heels on before he spoke up.

"Maybe, but a size increase won't mean much if you don't have the stamina to match… hope you don't mind if I test this form and make you huff and puff before you blow in my mouth, pussy, or ass." Tasogare said with a grin on her face when she got in front of him.

Korbek blinked for a bit before he spoke up with a grin.

" **Challenge accepted.** " He said before he brought his lips to Tasogare who after a second of getting used to the larger tongue that entered her mouth.

Serina in the meantime just snapped her fingers and her outfit slowly vanished while she spoke up.

"So my Prince, mind if I have my own fun as well?" Serina asked Emerald with a teasing grin on her face while Emerald grins before he spoke up when he saw her nude figure, only some leggings and heels were seen while large demonic wings appeared.

"Oh hell yeah, I already warmed up Rias, just let me get undressed and I'll do the same for you." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he removed his coat and tossed it onto an empty chair nearby before he went to remove the rest of his clothing before he was in the nude and his dick… which to his surprise, was actually a bit bigger than normal, nearly a full foot long, actually 11 inches before he took a moment to remember that the yellow gem must have boosted his size without him knowing.

Aiag did notice that while blushing a bit before she continues watching Korbek kissing the succubus.

Emerald just shrugged before he spoke to Serina with a lust filled look on his face.

"Now… shall we get started?, Don't want Kor to take the center by himself right?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face while he turned to Rias and Serina.

Rias blushed a bit brightly at the stare while Serina grins a bit before she spoke up.

"Indeed, want me to taste your cock?" Serina asked with a lust filled tone while Emerald grins when he heard that.

"Yeah… might as well have Rias join you so that I have two beautiful women pleasing my dick… and since this is my first time with Rias, want to pick the position Rias or want me to give the orders here?" Emerald asked when he looked to Rias with Serina doing the same when she wondered what Rias would suggest.

Said maid blushed brightly before speak.

"Y-You give the orders… my Prince."

Emerald just grins before he spoke up to the two ladies.

"Then get on your knees you two, I'll be taking a seat while I watch those beautiful lips work their magic." Emerald ordered while he walked over to an empty chair that looked like a fancy stool with a back part on it before he sat on it with his dick standing in attention from how erect it was.

Rias blushed brightly when she saw that before speaking up.

"Will it please you Master if I get undressed?"

"Either or works for me, might as well get comfy since they're getting off that beautiful body of yours soon." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Rias blushed a bit more after hearing that compliment before she starts to undress.

It took about a couple minutes or so before she was completely nude.

Emerald licks his lips while he drank in the sight before he just raised a hand and gestures for Rias to approach while he sent Serina a quick glance that told the same message, _get over here._

Rias blushed a bit, while Serina grins at the prince before the duo stepped forward.

Emerald grins a bit when he saw the duo approach before he spoke up.

"So, who wants to go first?, both of you are experienced but I only have one dick unfortunately, so unless one of you can help me grow a second dick, you two may have to share or decide who goes first." Emerald said with a grin on his face while his dick stands at the ready while he leaned back on the chair to relax.

Rias blushed a bit brightly while Serina who noticed grins before speaking up.

"How about we let Rias go first birthday boy?" She said causing Rias to blink while feeling surprised.

"Hmmm, sure, in the meantime so you don't feel left out..." Emerald said before a few chains shot from his body and wrapped around Serina's waist, arms, legs, and breasts, before she was lift into the air with ease before he she was brought to a grinning Emerald till Serina's folds were in front of his face before he spoke up.

"...Hope you don't mind if I get a treat from you?" Emerald said while he quickly licked Serina's folds once to get a reaction from her while the purple gem glows a bit.

Said succubus did shudder a bit before speaking.

"Not at all. Eat to your heart's content."

Emerald grins before he did just that when he latched his lips on Serina's folds before he starts to lick and suck on her folds, going all out from the get go.

Serina shudders again before she let out a slight moan as she starts to enjoy the feeling.

Rias blushed while watching before she got close to the duo before she knelt down to Emerald's legs before she was looking at his dick.

She gulps a bit before speaking up.

"Emerald my Prince, let me service your cock." She said before she opened her mouth and swallowed as much as she could before she starts bobbing her head.

Emerald lets out a slight groan from feeling that before he doubled his efforts with trying to please Serina when his tongue shot into her pussy while a few chains were summoned and surprising the high level succubus a bit, they shift into a pair of armored gauntlet which roughly gripped her breasts and starts to massage them with surprisingly results since the armor was warm to the touch.

Serina was surprised by that action before she starts moaning a little loud before speaking.

"Oh Emerald!" She said while Rias continues to bob her before she starts using her tongue to lick around the dick before using one hand to fondle his ball sack.

Emerald groans a bit from that before he took a second to summon more gauntlets from the chains melding before they went down to Rias's breasts and folds, and her ass for two separate pairs before one starts to fondle her breasts while one starts playing with her folds while the final one after it took a moment to lube itself up with Rias's fluids, gently pushed a finger inside of her asshole before she was teased and pleasured in four areas at once while Emerald himself summoned a gauntlet which quickly stuck the middle and ring finger of the armored hand right into Serina's ass before it starts to finger the tight hole.

Said succubus gasps a bit before she starts moaning and groaning from that action before she feels her folds getting super soaked due to Emerald's licking.

Rias jolts from what just happened which caused her to double her efforts on bobbing her head before the maid had her tongue go to the tip of Emerald's dick.

Emerald jolts a bit from that while he continues to eat Serina out while he felt his dick twitching a bit already when Rias seemed to be sucking him harder then he would have thought, but the green gem in his bracelet glowed a little in response and the twitching went down quite a bit without him knowing while he continued his efforts of eating Serina out when he really liked the taste of her juices before having this thought.

 _"Damn, don't know if I can hold myself back from starting things with screwing Serina here, going to need to pick up the pace before getting to that though, like mom and dad said, always make a person cum first before you do, dominance 101 apparently._ " Emerald thought before he and the gauntlets start to practically double their efforts while the purple gem glowed more… which oddly caused the Gauntlets and chains to glow which had an interesting effect when the effect was not only transferred to him, but to the gauntlets connected to him which really had an interesting reaction.

Serina and Rias might've noticed but were too busy enjoying the feeling before a few moments later, the duo felt their climax approaching which really shocked Serina greatly before thinking.

 _'How in Glob's name is that possible, usually the men I'm with ended up cumming first. But it seems that the young Prince has more stamina than I thought. Could it be the ring's doing? Doesn't really matter, seems I'm gonna have to step up my game.'_

Rias who continues to bob her head had this thought.

 _'Strange, Master's dick was twitching… now it's not. Could it be one of the Ring's effects that Master Korbek mentioned? Well seems I'm gonna have to double my efforts if I want to drink his cum.'_ She thought before she bobbed her head hard with gusto as she was determined to make Emerald climax.

Thankfully for her, the green gem only gave him a few extra minutes before he was twitching again, however the silver colored gem on Emerald's wrist glows and for some reason Emerald felt his balls ache while he felt himself about to blow, if Rias took a moment to notice, she would see his testicles growing a bit bit since she was busy, she didn't notice another Gauntlet being formed behind her head and it gripped the back of her head before slamming her forward so she took Emerald's entire dick right down her throat before her head was forced back and forth on it while Emerald really stepped up his game with Serina by eating her out faster and faster while the purple gem glows brighter and brighter in response to Emerald's emotion of wanting to make her cum first.

Rias's eyes widen in shock when she gagged a bit after feeling her Master's dick hitting the back of her throat.

It actually made her feel excited as she felt her folds getting even wetter than before.

Serina grunts and groans before she felt her climax coming closer before she tries to hold it back.

However, the gauntlet in her ass turned into a lance with a very very dull, almost dildo like tip before it starts to deeply thrust in and out of her ass while Emerald used his hands to grip her ass to pull her in more and shot his tongue as deep as it could to get the tasty treat that was about to be given to him.

"Gah!" Serina gasped while her eyes widen in shock at that action while Rias tries to relax her throat while still feeling Emerald's dick going in as deep as it could.

A few minutes pass again before Emerald nearly grit his teeth when he felt himself about to cum, but he also felt Serina about to cum as well while the purple gem glows brighter and brighter when he really wanted to get her to cum first, and with a will made of the strongest armor that would impressed most, held himself back from cumming even when his dick twitched like mad for a minute more until…

Serina's eyes widen before she grunts and yells out.

"I-I'm… CUMMING!" She yells before he pussy squirts hard in Emerald's mouth.

Emerald took a moment to register the taste of her juices right before he pulled his head back and roars when he finally let himself cum in Rias's throat, but unlike a normal cumshot, he fired right down Rias's throat like a Geyser and the gauntlet forced her head to practically have her nose to touch his pubic hair while a large bulge was seen on her throat which twitches rapidly when Emerald fired right into her stomach.

Rias's eyes widen when she felt that while also feeling a little tickle on her nose since she can feel Emerald's pubes before smelling that musky scent.

However that changed when she felt Emerald's cum shooting out causing her to gag a bit before trying to swallow as much cum as possible.

That's when the maid came hard as well after feeling her throat getting clogged a bit.

Emerald in turn surprisingly didn't tap off for a surprising 25 seconds before he tapped off and the gauntlet on Rias's head let her go while he leaned back to pant for breath while his chains held Serina in the air.

Serina, who taps off at 20 seconds, shudders and pants a bit while Rias, who taps off as well, took a moment breathe but still had her mouth on Emerald's dick before she used her tongue to clean it.

Emerald shudders a bit at that while he felt Rias tongue dancing on his dick before he spoke up.

"W-Wow, d-don't know…. If you're t-that good Rias… o-or… it was because of… t-this ring… but that… was mind blowing…" Emerald muttered while he slowly recovered.

Rias, who continues to clean Emerald's dick for a couple of minutes, pulls away before you hear a pop sound before speaking up.

"I'm always good Master." She said before she used one hand to grab Emerald's dick before stroking it a little.

Emerald shudders a bit more before grinning when he spoke up.

"Well then, want to take my virginity?, I gave the anal one to Abby, but I never had a lady's pussy yet." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Rias was surprised to hear that while blushing brightly before speaking up.

"Anything for you Master. Want me to ride you or take me on the table?"

"Hmm… I'd go for the table, If Serina is willing, she can be the rider before I get serious with her." Emerald teased while he grinned to the two ladies while the red gem glows a bit.

Serina and Rias did blush a bit before Serina spoke up with a grin.

"Oh I'm definitely willing birthday boy."

"Well then, Rias, better get into position, I got something to help distract Serina in the meantime." Emerald said before he lowered the high Succubus to the ground before all the chains he summoned mixed together and surprisingly formed into a full suit of armor with a large metal dick, around 10 inches in length and 4 inches in width while a single chain on the back of the suit of armor was connected to Emerald who grins at the duo.

Rias and Serina were surprised when they saw that before blushing a bit brightly before Serina grins at the sight before speaking up.

"Very nice. This will definitely be helpful." She said before walking towards the armor.

"Thanks, used to be able to make more but one is the best I can do right now, and thanks to the chain, I can feel everything the armor feels, so think of it like a second me, may have it go for your ass while you ride me later." Emerald said to Serina with a grin on his face before he got up and looked to Rias to see what she would do next while his dick grew erect when the green gem helped him recover.

Said maid blushes a bit before she lay flat on the table with her back before she used her fingers to spread the folds of her pussy before speaking up.

"I'm ready for you Master."

"Nice… get ready to…*Shudder*.." Emerald tried to say before taking a moment to look to Serina and the armor Golem to see what was going on when he felt a sharp spike of pleasure.

You see said succubus having her ass fucked by the armor's dick as Serina groans and moans from the pleasure.

Emerald in turn shrugged before he looked back to Rias with his dick on display before he spoke up.

"Well since Serina is getting serious, might as well do the same." Emerald said when he approached Rias and placed the head of his dick at her folds and after a moment of moving it around to slick it up, got ready to push in but Emerald took a moment to look to Rias for permission, another lesson was that unless a woman deserved forced sex, never force a lady who was good and willing.

Rias looked to Emerald with a cute blush on her face before she nods her head at him giving the prince the okay.

Emerald grins before he took a moment to brace himself before he thrusts his hips forward and fully hilts himself inside of Rias's pussy and because of his size, he threatened to break into her womb while Emerald grits his teeth from how good it felt inside of Rias's pussy.

Said maid grits her teeth as well as she felt her insides getting stretched a bit before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald to hold him close.

Emerald then surprised Rias by kissing her on the lips before he starts thrusting his hips which caused his dick to ram right into her cervix with great force each time.

Rias groans and moans in Emerald's mouth as she was starting to enjoy the intense pleasure while her legs, that were still wrapped around Emerald's waist, tightens a bit to make him go even deeper before Rias gripped the back of Emerald's before holding him in place before she kissed back follow by some tongue.

Emerald returns the kiss, while the armor with Serina roughly gripped her breasts and thrusts harder into her ass when it felt Emerald's excitement.

Serina moans loud from that before speaking up.

"Right there you stud. Keep fucking my ass!"

After a minute of it doing what she asked, the armor quickly turned her so that she was facing away from it and forced her on to all fours before it quickly shoved itself back into her ass and gripped her breasts again before it quickly starts to thrust into the High succubus's ass.

"OH YES!" Serina moans with ecstasy.

Emerald in the meantime felt the pleasure the armor felt and used more power in his thrusts while he used his hands to roughly gripped Rias's breasts and pulled away from kissing her to lick and nip at the side of her neck to leave his mark on her.

Rias shudders and moans from that action before speaking up.

"O-Oh Emerald! Please keep pounding my pussy. Mess my womb up completely!" She moans.

Emerald pulled away for a moment before he spoke up with a grin on his face.

"Oh don't worry, before I'm not going to stop… I'm going to make your pussy remember my dick even after you go back to mom and dad, I may not match up to them now, but it's only a matter of time before I surpass them so better get ready… cause I may ask Mom if I can take you as my own personal maid in the future… that is if you agree." Emerald said with a grin on his face while his eyes glow with a green energy from how serious he was.

Rias blushed a bit before speaking up.

"I always admired and respected your parents, especially your mom. But I don't mind being your personal maid as long as I'm with you my prince." She said while blushing.

Emerald chuckles a bit from that before he spoke up.

"Maybe, but I want you to be honest, my parents are far above my level are they in the sex department are they?… I ask cause I want to know how long it will take before I can officially make you mine by challenging them, if it's one thing they taught me, you have to earn the right, so long story short, consider this fuck fest the before moment before I really level up and come back for you later my dear Rias, and since Kor there showed his true form… why not show yours." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Rias blushed brightly before she smiles a bit at Emerald before speaking up.

"Anything for you my prince." She said before her eyes glow in a lavender color before her body starts to shift.

It took a few moments before a couple of horns starts to appear on top of Rias's head before you see a devil like tail appearing behind her back.

Emerald grins when he saw that before he spoke up.

"Nice, hope you don't mind if I do this." Emerald said before he gripped one of her horns and angled her head so he could kiss her without issue since the horns were curved upward for perfect handlebars.

Rias was a bit caught off guard by that action before she hums into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth before interacting with the prince's.

Emerald then starts to thrust his dick into Rias's pussy again, this time with double the speed when he got really excited from seeing her true devil like form.

Rias groans and moans in Emerald's mouth before she wrapped her arms and legs around him again to hold him close while making Emerald thrust deeper again.

For a few minutes, Emerald and the armor continue to thrust into Rias and Serina respectively before Rias felt Emerald's dick twitching again… and for some reason, Serina could feel the same with the armor for some reason, did they share stamina?

Serina however didn't care as she was having the time of her life while Rias, who felt the same thing, continues to hold Emerald before she surprise him by using her tail to wrap around the prince's dick before stroking it.

Emerald grits his teeth from that before he and the armor thrust more and more into the two ladies until…

Emerald pulled his head back and roars while he unloads another guyser of cum into Rias's womb after he used one last thrust to bust into her womb while the Armor surprised Serina by hilting itself in her ass before surprisingly unloading some kind of purple goo while the purple gem on the Chaos ring glows.

"AAAAHHH!" Rias and Serina screamed in unison before Rias came hard on Emerald's dick after feeling her womb getting filled while Serina's pussy squirt her love juices on the floor after feeling her ass getting filled.

For 20 seconds, Emerald and the armor continue to cum before they tapped off and pull out of their respective partners to pant for breath, Emerald's semen flowed out of Rias's pussy while some purple glowing goo flowed out of Serina's ass which had a magical feel to it.

Serina shudders as she tries to catch her breath a bit while still being on all fours while Rias, who's still laying on the table, shudders a bit while giving off a pleased look before saying this.

"O-Oh… M-Master." She said before giving him a lust filled look in her eyes.

However there was something else in her eyes… but was hard to tell.

Emerald, though a bit confused from that, spoke up after he took a second to glance to the ring to show that the green glow was barely there before he spoke up.

"Hmm, seems I got one round left in me if this glow is any indication, hope you don't mind if I go to Serina real quick and we can continue this one on one when I recover, or two on one if you want to bring the armor in." Emerald asked with a grin on his face while the armor's empty helmet looked to Rias in response to Emerald's emotions.

Rias pants a bit before looking at both Emerald and the armor before looking at Emerald again before speaking up.

"Y-You and the armor." She said while licking her lips.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Welp, it's a date then if nothing happens soon, now if you'll excuse me, I got a slutty succubus to fuck." Emerald said with a teasing grin when he looked at Serina with his dick still being erect.

Rias blushed brightly before feeling excited after hearing the word date while Serina, who finally catches her breath, stands up a bit before before she noticed Emerald's dick before she lick her lips a bit before speaking up.

"So birthday boy, how do you wanna do this? Want me to give you one Nightosphere of a ride? or take me behind like dog in heat?" She said with a grin.

Emerald just grins back in turn before the armor stood up behind Serina with a clicking sound before it starts shaking and rattling for some reason.

Serina blinked in confusion before she turns around to see what's going on.

A moment later, the most of the armor broke back into chains while the gauntlets, leggings, and the metal dick were the only things left before the master of chains that appeared wrapped around Serina before it formed some restrictive bondage gear while the gauntlets equipped to her arms to prevent her from using her hands and bound them behind her back, all in all, it looked like Serina was fully bound by Emerald's chains before she was lift into the air again before Emerald spoke up when he got close to her.

"Hehe, maybe this suits a slutty succubus like you better, hope you don't mind if I help myself to that pussy of yours while the metal dick goes right back in your ass." Emerald said before Serina was slammed down on to the metal dick which went balls deep into her ass and she was sat on the legging like a chair.

Serina grinds her teeth a bit after feeling that for a few moments before she sent Emerald a grin before speaking up.

"Oooh...kinky. My safe word… there are no safe words."

Emerald grins while he aimed his cock at her pussy right before he slammed himself balls deep as well which caused Serina to feel all 11 inches of Emerald's dick before he spoke up when he and the Metal dick start thrusting as hard and fast as they could into the restrained Succubus.

"Well then… might…. As well… give… a slut… like you… what you… want!" Emerald said before the metal dick in Serina's ass made many large bump like it was trying to adapt to please her more while they both thrust as one.

"FUCK YEAH! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Serina yells before moaning loud with ecstasy.

Emerald then gripped her massive breasts before he latched his lips on her nipples before he starts to lick and suck on the erect nipples while the dicks in her holes thrust even harder to really get deep in the high ranked succubus while the purple gem glows brightly.

"GAH!" Serina gasps and moans loving this feeling.

All in all, Risa saw Emerald and the armor having their way with Serina before Risa heard someone speaking up next to her, it wasn't anyone she knew in the current group.

"Huh… I was wondering who was making my wife feel this much pleasure, honestly makes me a little jealous of the kid." A man's voice said while the person somehow got close to Risa without her knowing.

Said maid blinks a bit till she got up a bit before looking for the source of the voice.

To her surprise, she saw a man who was just as attractive and muscular as Nocturn, no real bulk but toned as hell so no fat to see on his body and he was fully nude to show a full 12 inch dick with many barbs, ridges, and other things on it to help please a lady while said man just gave Rias as amused chuckled when he saw Rias looking to him before he spoke up and gave her a two finger salute.

"Yo, in case I wasn't mentioned, name is Lucifer, a very old demonic deity from before the mushroom war, used to rule a place called hell or The Nightosphere as it was called before I got Hudson Abadeer to take over, gave him that amulet and everything." The man or Lucifer said with a grin on his face.

Rias was shocked when she looked at the devil himself.

She was speechless.

Lucifer just chuckles a bit from that before he spoke up.

"What's the matter… Devil got your tongue?, personally I prefer to hear a woman moan for me instead of keeping quiet." Lucifer said with a grin on his face while his dick grew erect when he saw Rias's nude figure and her devilish form.

Rias blushed a bit brightly before speaking up.

"F-Forgive me my lord. I was just surprised to see you here."

Lucifer shrugged before he spoke up while waving at Rias's apology.

"No worries, considering that your boyfriend there and that golem are having fun with my wife, mind if I give you a fuck you won't forget, your in the VIP area so why not enjoy the perks of fucking the former king of demons." Lucifer said while he points to his dick a few times.

Rias was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"H-He's not my boyfriend… not yet at least. Which I hope we can date. But if Master is okay with it, than I'm in your hands."

"May want to get his attention then and let him know, but I might as well do that for you, Hey Serina, mind if I get your current partner's attention for a moment?" Lucifer said before calling a bit to get the duo's attention which caused Emerald to stop thrusting for a moment with the armor doing the same.

Serina, who was surprised at first, before smiling at her husband before speaking up.

"Hello dear and of course. You might want to turn around young prince. My husband wants to ask you something."

Emerald then looked back to Lucifer while getting a bit surprised before said demon spoke up.

"Mind if I give your girlfriend here the best fuck of her life?, seems she's all alone here and everyone else is getting it on… and with a body like hers, would be a shame to not have a cock in it daily." Lucifer said with a grin on his face to Emerald who blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Well it's Rias's choice since she's mom's servent and not mine… at least not yet anyway... and she's not my girlfriend." Emerald said with a slightly confused tone while Lucifer chuckles before he looked to Rias and spoke up with a quiet tone to signal her for a one on one private conversation while Emerald got confused when he didn't hear them now.

"Hehe, seems you got the green light for now, and it looks like your soon to be boyfriend is a bit dense to the ladies feelings huh?... maybe you should be more aggressive?, worked well with Serina when she had to get through other demonesses to be my wife, I can explain more but I'm sure your not really interested in that boring old stuff huh?" Lufider said while his dick twitches in anticipation for what was about to happen if Rias agrees.

Rias blushed a bit before speaking up.

"I'll do it. And I also want know how to win Master's heart."

Lucifer chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Well like I said, being aggressive but not to the point of being a stalker, not very attractive since some demonesses did that and… *Shudder*... lets just say that they even did things that sickened even me… and I'm a freaking Demon King deity, so that says a lot, get what I mean?" Lucifer said while trying to help Rias.

Rias blinked a bit since she had no idea what some of the stalkers did, but after seeing that shudder, she knew it's better not to ask before speaking up.

"I do, and I don't want to be a stalker. I just want to show Master how much I feel for him. I'll do anything to do that." She said in a voice that shows that she's serious.

"Well then, another piece of advice that Serina would say, be yourself and things will work out, a cleshay like that is surprisingly popular but that's normally learned after a life lesson or something sickening like that, I mean why go through the hassle when you could learn that instantly, I mean there was that Ogre couple, and some other couple about a mermaid or something and being something your not, but the point is, since your a very beautiful female devil or devilkin, then just take what you want, I believe it's a wood Nymph policy as well so you can as that one getting fucked on all fours like a dog in heat later or something." Lucifer said with a bored look on his face when he looked over to see Korbek doing just that with Aiag while Tasogare was massaging his swinging testicles to get him to go even faster.

Luckily for her, said werewolf did go fast while Rias, who first looked at the duo before blushing, took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"You're right. I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing. I'm gonna do what Korbek did and get my man. Even if he gets other lovers."

"Nice drive you have, but my advice isn't free and this is the Kingdom of lust after all, though it's called the Kingdom of Bondage, but you get my meaning right?" Lucifer said while he looked to Rias with a lust filled look on his face while his cock pulsed with blood.

Rias sweatdrops a bit before blushing when she saw that before she sighs a bit before getting off of the table.

Then she kneels down before she grabbed Lucifer's dick with one hand before stroking it a little before she opens her mouth and swallows the demon's dick before Rias starts bobbing her head with gusto.

Lucifer let's out a pleased groan from that before he spoke up while gripping her horns with his hands.

"Nice mouth… but for my experience… and with a dick like mine… you really… GOT TO TAKE IT ALL IN!" Lucifer said before he thrusts himself balls deep into Rias's mouth after pulling her horns and starts to thrust his hips which caused Rias's mouth to slide back and forth on Lucifer's dick while he used her as his sex toy.

Rias's eyes widened a bit from that action while trying to get use to Lucifer's dick before she surprised the devil by actually moving her head back and forth as hard as she can before she used her tail to wrap around Lucifer's dick before stroking it while bobbing her head before Rias starts massaging Lucifer's ball sack.

Lucifer was a bit impressed with that before he spoke up while he kept pushing and pulling Rias's head on his dick.

"Hooo… seems Helios really trained you well, maybe I should visit Nocturn to see if I can talk him into having some fun with his wife if I offer my own in turn, I mean, if she taught you this much, I wonder how good she would be in the sack." Lucifer said with a grin on his face while he carefully walked a few steps while using his abilities to make Rias float a little and he sat on a nearby chair while still having Rias bob her head while he watched Emerald screwing his wife with the Metal dick going to town in her ass.

Rias continues to bob her head while slurping sounds were made.

Serina, who was still enjoying the intense pleasure, looks to Emerald before speaking up.

"L-Looks like… Rias h-here… i-is enjoying… m-my… husband's… c-cock… T-Though you… s-say you're… b-both not… a-an item… b-but... w-what… do… y-you feel… f-for… her?"

"Don't get me wrong, I find her extremely attractive, any guy or gal would say that here and beg my mother for just a minute to speak with her if they don't fall for my mom herself, but I'm no fool, I'm pretty sure compared to my parents, I'm still a novice, so let's just say that I'll be leveling up greatly… before I claim Rias as my own, I mean my parents are the ones who taught me that if you want something, you take it, something that Wood Nymph's do for a mate or multiple lovers… so instead of tal **king right now… Why don't you just shut it… and enjoy the ride!"** Emerald said before he took a demonic tone while his body flared with energy, not enough to cause headaches, but enough to allow him to speed up his thrusts with his hips and the metal dick in Serina's ass to the point of blurring when he strengthens his joints and muscles with his magical energy.

Serina moans loudly before speaking up.

"V-Very well… I'll stop talking. B-But… know this… t-that… j-just by one look… i-in her… eyes… s-she… r-really… c-cares for you." She said while grinning before hoping that Emerald understood what she meant.

Emerald however grins before he spoke up.

 **"Maybe, but I meant what I said, even if she did like me, all it would take is one fuckfest with my parents and poof, that mentality is gone for a short time… just to make it clear even to a know it all bitch like you… I'm not just going to surpass mom or dad in the sex category… I'll surpass both of them combined and make it so any woman won't even think of another guy when I'm around!... after all… I'm a fucking Prince of Bondage and I'll dominate anyone to get that point across, even a high level bitch like you, I know I'll lose here since my stamina is shot, but I'll be back to show you how much I grow so better keep this pussy nice and tight for me… cause I may just knock Lucifer out of the water if I gain enough levels!"** Emerald growls with such an adamant tone out while looking to Serina's eyes with pure lust fueled eyes while the purple gem glows so bright that it got Lucifer's and Rias's attention, he would have said something about the part about Emerald surpassing him in sex, but he knew this would be interesting so he kept quiet.

Rias was shocked when she heard what Emerald said. But deep down, she knew that the prince will surpass anyone and will pray on that before she went back to sucking Lucifer's dick.

Serina, though shocked at what the prince said before feeling the effects of the purple gem a bit which in turn caused her to feel great pleasure for just a moment before it fades somewhat which in turn made her chuckle a bit before speaking up.

"Oh you sweet little boy. Doesn't matter how much you level up, I'll still be too much for you. However I think I know someone who might be good for your caliber."

Emerald grins a bit while he keeps thrusting his dick into Serina before he spoke up.

 **"Hehe, we'll see if I can't at least get a compliment from you next time, but anyway, who do you have in mind?"** Emerald said with a grin on his face which looked slightly fanged when his demonic powers kicked in a bit more.

Serina grins a bit before speaking.

"Why my daughter, Lillum of course. She has far better skills than her siblings."

Emerald got a slightly wider grin from that before he spoke up.

 **"Well then, if I happen to run into her… I'll be sure to say hi for you and your husband before I give her the fuck of her life… maybe claim her as my own if she's as good as you say, I'll still be back to see if I can't prove you wrong about the level thing though, you seem to be getting tighter and tighter the rougher I get, not trying to get cocky here, but I think you're more of a masochist, but I could be wrong about that."** Emerald growls out before he gripped her legs a moment later with chains and practically made Serina do the splits while he continues to drill his dick in her pussy while the metal dick in her ass sped up as well while Emerald slowly starts to twitch inside of her with the metal dick doing the same, the yellow gem's glow slowly starts to fade which showed Emerald was nearing his end.

Serina groans and moans with each thrust before speaking up.

"Come on Birthday boy… KEEP FUCKING ME!"

Emerald grit his teeth before roaring when his magic power that he could control peaked and he starts to move with great speed while the same could be said with the metal dick in her ass which starts to twist like a drill.

Serina grits her teeth as well before feeling her climax approaching too before speaking up.

"OH YES! DON'T STOP TIL YOUR BALLS ARE EMPTY!" She moans loud while the white gem on Emerald's Ring glows which caused him to grit his teeth again when he felt his balls swelling with semen again but instead of talking, he just gripped Serina's breasts with his hands and practically mashed his fingers into the oversized globes and really starts to get rough with Serina while some chains got summoned which really pushed him to the limit and they all turned into drilling dildos, 3 in total before shooting right into her ass and mixed with the one already in there to make a super metal dildo drill with many bumps and ridges that practically widens Serina's asshole to a shocking 6 inches in width, most normal woman would scream in agony… but for the succubus species...

Some succubus like Serina prefer a little pain for each pleasure as the evidence was seen from how loud Serina moaned and scream as her ass was getting super drilled.

Lucifer chuckles for a moment before looking down to Rias with a grin on his face before he spoke up.

"So… what do you like better, anal or vaginal, I don't mind listening to a ladies orders sometimes since I get pleasure either way, so why not take the chance and give the fucking Ex-Demon King an order." Lucifer said with a grin on his face while he let go of Rias's horns.

Said maid finally pulls her head back before trying to catch her breath a bit before she took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"Vaginal, my liege." She said with a grin.

"Hooo… what position, or do you want me to surprise you?" Lucifer said while licking his lips when he looked to her folds.

Rias this time chuckled before speaking up.

"All you have to do is sit down and let me do the work."

"Alright... come on then." Lucifer said with a grin on his face while he leaned back a bit and his cock stood like a massive pulsing tower.

Rias licked her lips a bit before she climbed on top of Lucifer before her pussy was above the Devil's dick.

She then took a deep breath before she lowers down before she shudders and groans when she felt Lucifer's dick entering her.

Lucifer in turn grins when he felt that and the pleasure he felt while he placed a hand on her ass and squeezed it to tease her a bit.

Rias jolts a bit from that action before she groans a bit more before she finally felt Lucifer's dick at the hilt.

Lucifer took a moment to feel that before he spoke up.

"Not bad, most women would have trouble keeping their composer before they get halfway and I would have to take over… guess Helios and Nocturn trained you well." Lucifer said with a grin on his face while he waits for Rias to act.

Rias took a moment to adjust before she looked at Lucifer before speaking up while grinning.

"L-Like you wouldn't believe it." She said before she starts lift her hips up and down before repeating the process.

Lucifer grins a bit before he placed his other hand on one of Rias's breasts and squeezed while his tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Rias's free breast and nipple before it starts squeezing and such to please Rias.

"O-Oh fuck!" She moans before she wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck to keep her steady as she continues to bounce on the former Devil King's dick as hard as possible.

Lucifer grins a bit more from that before he took a moment to look at Serina and Emerald while seeing that Emerald was getting close if the way he was thrusting was any indication while Serina…

Said succubus was moaning loud with ecstasy as she continues to enjoy both her holes getting fucked while feeling her climax getting closer and closer.

A minute later, Emerald roars while the white gem glows brightly before he and the armor start unloading their loads right into Serina with great force, she wasn't able to absorb the Armor's semen thanks to the magical nature, but she was able for Emerald which caused her to feel great pleasure when she felt him firing like a hose into her, thankfully her ability to absorb semen prevented her from getting a bloated womb.

Serina moans again before she came hard on Emerald's dick while making sure to absorbed the prince's semen.

About 30 seconds later, Emerald and the armor tapped off before Emerald stumbled back a few steps before he fell on his ass while his dick slowly turned flaccid while Serina was still sitting on the leggings with the metal dick acting as a plug for the magical semen inside.

However before anyone could say anything, the Chaos ring glows lightly which got Emerald's attention before he looked at it and on a part of the gold ring, a number 5 was seen to his confusion.

"H-Huh?, Why did a five appear here?" Emerald said when he wondered what the 5 was for.

Serina was a bit confused before speaking up.

"No clue. I'm sure Korbek will explain later. I must say your cum was delicious. And talk about lively. Lillum will definitely be happy to meet you. Don't know what my husband will say but you have my blessing to claim her. But I will expect some grandkids later."

Emerald sweatdropped from hearing that before he took one more look at the Chaos ring and the five, he was reminded of a RPG for some reason and the 5 was like points or something before Emerald had this thought.

" _It can't be that simple can it?"_ Emerald thought before he tried something when he remembers a few colors and he looked to the green gem before he tapped the gem to see what would happen.

Another moment, and three things happened, the 5 changed to a 4, the green gem glows brightly and Emerald felt his body feel better then before and his dick grew erect again to his surprise.

Serina was surprised as well before speaking up.

"Well well, looks like that ring of yours gave you an extra boost. Seems you owe your brother greatly." She said with a grin.

"Hehe, maybe, but still an issue with it being stuck on me… but if this is what I think it is… I maybe able to rock your world since I think this thing turned me into an RPG character for sex, I put a point into the green gem for stamina and not only do I feel energized, I think I could last much longer with you now… but first, one more point for…" Emerald said before he touched the purple gem and another surge of power was felt while he looked to his hands with a grin on his face.

"Now I should get a real reaction from you now, might as well go a few more rounds to test it right?" Emerald said with grin on his face while the green and purple gem glows even brighter than before.

Serina grins excitedly before speaking up.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get back in this pussy!"

"With pleasure." Emerald said before he heard Lucifer chuckling before he and Serina looked over to see Lucifer lifting and lowering Rias on his dick when he felt that she was slowing down on him before the Ex-Devil king spoke up.

"Hey Serina, instead of just doing that position again, want to give the kid the Straddle challenge?" Lucifer said with a grin on his face while he continues to effortlessly use Rias as his toy.

Said maid, who was moaning loud, was a bit surprised when she heard Lucifer suggesting that.

Serina was at first surprised before she grins at her husband before speaking.

"Interesting idea dear. But I wonder if he can handle it."

"Well considering he actually made you cum multiple times, it should be interesting to see if that ring has anymore tricks in store while it boosts the prince's skills, besides, you did say that you wanted to give him a birthday gift so why not give him the ride of his life as one of them?" Lucifer said with a grin on his face while he continues to lift and Lower Rias on his dick while Emerald raised his eyebrow before he spoke up.

"I may have missed a lesson but… Straddle challenge?" Emerald said with a confused tone to the duo.

That's when the group heard Korbek spoke.

 **"It's when the girl starts bouncing on your dick with their hands behind her head and use whatever movements they can to see how long you can last before you come. Hehe, you can even bring some people and sometimes switch your partner for another for some comparison."** He said but the way he spoke indicates he had seen or…

Emerald raised an eyebrow before he spoke up.

"And you know this because…" Emerald said when he had a feeling he might already know the answer.

Both Korbek and Aiag chuckled a bit before Aiag spoke up.

"It was a month after Korby and I became bonded mates, I introduced him to a friend of mine named Huntress Wizard, who at that time had a mate of her own named, Finn the Human, if you heard of him. Anyway, the four of us talked before we did the straddle challenge and switch. I will admit, Finn was good but not as good as my Korby." She said causing Korbek to blush but felt proud.

"Huh nice, may use it if I get other ladies and meet some interesting people... I heard of this Finn from some people out of the town since I'm not allowed to go past the barrier but I never met him before, any other ladies he have or is it just this Huntress Wizard." Emerald said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Korbek chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Well he has claimed this Fire Elemental or Queen name Phoebe. I'll tell you, she was nice but man was she a beast herself. Huntress and Finn really trained her good. There's also Phoebe's bonded mate name Sakura. She was very nice. There were two other royals too. One was Bonnibel Bubblegum and the other name Marceline Abadeer."

"Interesting, any chance that this Bubblegum or Marceline is claimed by this Finn, don't want to step on another's territory if I ever get the chance to leave the place…. Wait… Marceline Abadeer?, as in related to Hudson Abadeer somehow?, or is it just a coincidence of names?" Emerald said with a grin before he got greatly shocked from that possibility.

Rias and Serina were a bit shocked before be curious before Korbek spoke up.

"No coincidence, she's Hudson's daughter. I met him in fact. He was okay… when not trying to suck out my soul. Anyway Marceline and that Bubblegum woman are not really claimed but more likely sexfriends."

"Interesting, maybe if I get a chance I can try and claim them for myself, Don't know about this Bubblegum, but I heard that Vampires in general are pretty freaky in bed, almost as much as succubus's, but that's for later, mind if I give this challenge a shot?" Emerald said before looking to Serina for permission since Lucifer did suggest it.

Serina grins before speaking up.

"If you can handle it then sure."

"Well then, unless you have a large bed for Lucifer and I to use for this challenge, then we may have to use the floor." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

However Serina grins more before speaking up.

"I have an even better idea."

Emerald raised an eyebrow in confusion from that grin while he wondered what she meant before he spoke up.

"What idea?" Emerald asked with a confused tone.

"How about we up the ante and have everyone in the room watch us? Me and Rias vs you and Lucifer."

Emerald blinked a few times before he grins and when he spoke up, he had a lust fueled look on his face.

"Oh yeah, might as well show the ladies here what I can do and see if I can level up more, I'm guessing Rias is going to Lucifer for this one while I get you for a bit more, but what if other ladies want in on the action?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking.

"We can have them wait or charge a little commission."

"I say go for charging a little for commission, I need to level up anyway, might as well make a win win moment for the both of us." Emerald said to help Serina and her business out.

"Excellent choice and you can get half of that commission when it's over." Serina said with a grin.

"Oh no worries about payment, all the levels I'm going to get will be more than enough, Hope that the ladies here can walk after I'm through with them though." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he called to Korbek who was lifting and lowering a groaning Tasogare on his dick while said dick entered and exits her ass.

"Hey Kor, want to get a front row seat to the show, looks like I'm going to get really popular and get more levels for this thing, already used two points and restored my stamina and raised the sensitivity so that I can give the ladies a better time, going to have one point every level for green but might as well mix it up every now and then per level, maybe I should increase my dick size or maybe the amount of semen I can fire, succubus's like Serina seem to love it… hehe, so many options." Emerald called before he looked to the ring on his right wrist in thought.

Korbek who heard of that grins at his brother before speaking.

 **"Nice bro. Remember to spend your points wisely. Mind if I keep fucking Tasogare here while watching?"**

"You kidding, might as well get a front row seat, maybe I could get a shot with her or Shiro and Kuro after your finished… mind if Serina agrees to let Aiag join in later?, for free maybe since she did help get me this." Emerald said while showing his Chaos ring to the trio while he took a quick glance at Serina to see what she thinks.

Said Succubus took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"If Korbek doesn't mind then sure."

Emerald grins before he looked to Korbek before he spoke up.

"She got the green light Korbek, how about it, want to watch me go at it with Aiag while you screw Tasogare here?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Korbek looks at his bonded mate to see if she okay with it.

Aiag of course smile at the werewolf before she nods her head at him.

Korbek smiles back before looking at Emerald before speaking up.

 **"She agrees."**

"Well then, shall we get going, the audience awaits us." Lucifer said when he pulled Rias off his dick and sets her on her feet.

Rias shudders a bit at first after feeling that before she felt her legs a bit weak for a moment.

Lucifer chuckles a bit before he got a thoughtful look before he surprised Rias by picking her up bridal style and spoke up to get Emerald's attention.

"Hey Kid, think fast!" Lucifer said before he tossed Rias and Emerald's eyes widen a bit before he caught her in his arms and he let out an Oomph like noise and fell back, he would have crashed, but some chains shot from his back and stopped the fall before it could start and Emerald was now carrying Rias bridal style now.

Korbek, who was still hold Tasogare, Aiag and Serina were a bit surprised when they saw that action.

Rias was indeed shocked at what Lucifer did, but deep down, she was actually feeling grateful for that before Rias snuggled her head a bit in Emerald's neck.

Emerald, dense or not, blushed a bit from that action while he looked away a bit while he ignored Rias for now while Lucifer chuckles a bit when he approached Serina before speaking up.

"Hehe, sometimes, I wonder if I would make a good cupid, but considering the dipper and wings are a thing…Hmmm forget that… too nice for my taste." Lucifer said before shuddering a bit when didn't want to think of that.

Serina chuckle a bit before speaking up.

"There there my love. Just think about the straddle challenge and who you're gonna do it with."

"Yup, a sexy little devil in a prince's arms before I get to the real round with you my Queen of succubus's, though I'll have to wait for you to drain the kid before that happens, though I am surprised he got you to cum so quickly, maybe I should look into this ring thing and see if I can give myself a slight edge since you seem to really get used to sex fast." Lucifer said with a teasing grin while he slapped Serina's ass while she sat on the Golam's leggings, seems it was acting like a chair for now.

Serina jolts for a moment before groaning from that feeling before she sent her husband a lust filled smirk.

That's when Korbek chuckled before speaking.

 **"Sorry dude but me and my bro have the only two rings with us. Not even sure there are others."**

"Hehe, well first off, try and not tell the freaking Ex-devil on what he can or can't do, I gave the position to Hudson willingly and we never fought for the throne... and the Ring was made somehow so maybe it can be created again, going to need to be examined though… hmmm… think I could take that arm of yours with me to get some people to examine it?, I'll bring the arm back after I'm done." Lucifer said when he looked to Emerald and Korbek's arms which made Emerald sweatdrop when he heard Lucifer say that with a straight face.

Serina was wondering if her husband was joking while Korbek, Rias and Aiag paled a bit before Korbek spoke up.

 **"Yeah… don't think our parents will like that you ripped our arms off for that research. Especially mom knowing how angry she gets when something's a mist."**

"Don't you mean amiss?" Lucifer said while he ignored the threat, guess he dealt with an angry Helios in the past or something.

Korbek mentally facepalm before speaking up.

 **"Bottomline is, don't rip our arms off. One of us will let you examine one of the rings since they're the same as long as there's no arms to rip off."**

"Eh, works for me, not as fun though since I miss the screams of agony sometimes, maybe I should visit Hell or the Nightosphere as its called nowadays and see if I can rip some demons a new one or see if any interesting demonesses are interested in coming here for some interesting times, but that's a maybe for later, if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting the bed set up on stage, mind doing the fancy stuff in the meantime to get the crowd riled up Serina?" Lucifer said when he looked to his wife with a straight look on his face.

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Of course dear."

"Nice, now excuse me for real, and if either of you two want those rings removed for a bit, you know where to find me." Lucifer said before he backflipped off of the upper area and in front of a lady customer who blushed at his nude form before he walked by her before Emerald spoke up.

"Wow… don't know if he's sane or insane… I mean really… would he rip off our arms?" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow to Serina.

"Oh don't mind him. He'll only does that when he's bored." Serina said while waving her hand a bit.

Emerald sweatdrops for a bit before she spoke up to Rias.

"Hey Rias, mind reminding me to plan an escape route from this place if he ever gets bored?" Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

 **"Don't forget me and Aiag bro."** Korbek said.

"I'm pretty sure he will only gun for us and probably have Serina here distract Rias and Aiag with pleasure and knowing you, you'll already have an escape route in mind... in fact since you normally jump others and get jumped when you try and take ships sometimes, I'm sure you got one right now from here to the door." Emerald said with a half lidded look to the larger werewolf.

Korbek rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

 **"True… but it's good to have a backup strategy."**

"Yeah, but unless silver is used on you, don't you normally regenerate?, I don't have that luxury if he gets his hands on us… *Sigh*... let's just get this straddle challenge out of the way and head home after so we don't tempt the guy who could overpower us easily." Emerald said with a half lidded look before he starts walking to the stairs with the armor leggings supporting Serina following a moment later since it was connected to him.

Korbek gulps a bit before looking at Aiag before speaking up.

 **"I have a bad feeling about this Aiag."**

"Don't worry Korby, we'll get through this." She said.

Korbek nods a bit before speaking up.

 **"Might as well get going then."** He said before focusing his attention on Tasogar herself, while on all fours, just gave Korbek a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"You know… I may like a cock up my ass…. But I prefer it to be moving you know… sorry if your talk was important but I think you forgot about me." Tasogare said with a half lidded look on her face when she noticed Korbek's dick not pistoning in and out of her ass.

Korbek blinks a bit before speaking up.

 **"Sorry my dear. I'll continue to give that nice ass yours some good attention. Hope you don't mind if I do this before we join the others."** He said before using his strength to lift the succubus up but made sure to keep his dick inside Tasogare's ass before speaking up.

 **"Let's get going girls."** He said before he starts walking which caused his dick to move in Tasogare's ass with each step.

Tasogare groans with each thrust before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"O-Oh yeah… t-thats t-the stuff!" Tasogare groans out while she was forced to bounce on Korbek's dick.

Said werewolf grins after hearing that while Aiag, who saw that, giggles before following the duo downstairs.

A moment later, the trio got to ground level and saw that quite a number of ladies, succubus or not was flocking around Emerald when they saw how pleased Serina seemed when she had the metal dick entering and exiting her ass while a few ladies went to Korbek when they saw his large form and him going at it with Tasogare before one of them, a mature looking succubus spoke up with a teasing tone.

"My my, seems we have not just one impressive guest, but a second in the VIP area, mind introducing yourself handsome?, I think I heard of a werewolf in the Royal family since Prince Emerald is here with Serina and your getting it on with Tasogare here." The succubus said with a lick of her lips a moment later when she looked down to Korbek's massive dick in Tasogare's ass.

Korbek gave a fang grin before speaking up.

 **"Name's Korbek my dear. I'm Prince Emerald's adoptive brother. And with me is my beautiful bonded mate and personal maid, Aiag."**

"Hello." Aiag said while blushing a bit before Korbek spoke up to the succubus.

 **"What's your name you sexy creature?"**

The Succubus chuckles a bit before placing a finger on the bottom of Korbek's chin before she spoke up with a flirty tone.

"Considering how old I am, I go by many names, but you can call me Aura, but I'll have to leave the fucking for later, I have to head to the Village I… Reside in for sustenance… since I have a message telling me someone is causing trouble, maybe if your in the neighborhood, you could help me relax if you feel up to it." Aura said before she lightly pecked Korbek on the nose and she starts walking away with a swing of her sweet looking ass to mess with Korbek a little after she lands on the ground.

Korbek, though blushed a bit, chuckles before speaking up while making sure Aura heard him.

 **"I'll definitely be there Aura. And if you play your cards right, I can have you join my special harem. After I claim Tasogare here."**

While Tasogare processed those words, Aura laughed a bit before she spoke up to Korbek with a grin on her face.

"Not bad little puppy, but in this place, I'm a close second to Serina here, so you better get stronger if you want to try that, maybe you'll turn into a full on wolf instead of being a puppy by the time we meet again." Aura said before she walked out of the room with a grin on her face and she had some magic emit from her body without Korbek knowing.

Aiag however did notice and had a bad feeling about that Aura person and was planning to tell Korbek later.

Said werewolf, who blinked a bit after being called puppy, even in his form looks at his bonded mate with concern before speaking.

 **"What's wrong Aiag?"**

Aiag looks at Korbek before speaking up.

"I'll tell you later. For now, I believe Tasogare's ass still needs a nice pounding."

Korbek almost forgot before looking at the succubus before speaking up.

 **"Sorry Tasogare."** He said before he helps push Tasogare up and down on his dick.

"Ugh!... n-no worries… b-but I t-think you're… g-getting a-ahead of yourself… I-I mean y-you didn't g-get with m-my w-weaker halfs s-so what m-makes you t-think I-I'll submit to you i-in that f-fashion?" Tasogare said with a grin on her face while she felt her ass feeling great pleasure while the duo plus one getting to the stage when they saw Emerald setting Serina on her feet so she could give her announcement to the crowd who wondered why she and Emerald were on stage.

Aiag and Korbek, who carried Tasogare while walking causing his dick to enter, walked to the front to see what Serina will say before the duo sat down before Korbek had Tasogare's back against his muscled chest so she can see the stage.

Emerald took a moment to back a step away from Serina on stage while Tasogare took a moment to blush a little while making sure neither Korbek or Aiag could see her face.

Korbek then use one hand to grip the succubus's chin before he made her look at him before speaking up.

 **"Hope this seat's comfortable my dear."** He said with a fanged grin before using his other hand to grope Tasogare's left breast.

Tasogare groans a bit before she sent Korbek a teasing grin when she grinds her ass on the Werewolf's dick.

"I've had worse, but I think Serina is about to start so shall we watch for a moment?" Tasogare said while she relaxed into Korbek's chest while making sure to grind her ass a bit to look like she was getting comfy.

Korbek groans a bit before speaking up.

 **"No problem there."** He said before he surprises the succubus with a quick peck to the lips before he had Tasogare looked to the stage.

Tasogare blinked a few times before blushing a bit from the kiss since that wasn't a moved she expected from the Werewolf.

Aiag giggles a bit at her mate's antics while Serina, who saw that, chuckles behind her hand before speaking up.

"Hello everyone. The reason I asked you all here is because there will be a special challenge of sorts. The young the Prince and my husband are about to participate in the "Straddle Challenge"."

The crowd was a bit surprised when they heard that before one customer, a male who seemed to be some kind of dragon kin with a few ladies spoke up.

"Sorry if this seems improper but won't Lord Lucifer have the edge since the prince here just turned 18 and is inexperienced?, no offence but it's like a goblin vs an ogre, it can put up a fight but it's only a matter of time before it's beaten." The Dragon man said with a serious look on his face while he had an arm wrapped around one lady and the other was gently holding another who sat on his lap.

Korbek frowns a bit after hearing that while Serina looks at the male before speaking.

"My husband may have more experience and even though the prince is starting out, there's more to him than meets the eye. Never underestimate him. He can be full of surprises."

The Dragon man shrugged before he spoke up.

"Like I said, no disrespect, I'll believe it when I see it, all I mean is that Lord Lucifer hasn't lost yet to date, I mean I'm not wrong am I?" The Dragon man said before looking to the other guests in the VIP room for help.

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Well if you want to find out, there will be a wager of sorts. And as for the ladies in the VIP room, if you want to have a shot with Prince Emerald and my husband, there will be a little commission if any of you want to participate in the challenge." She said with a grin.

The guests were a bit surprised before the Dragon man chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Alright, considering that I may have seemed rude, I'll place 50 gold on the prince lasting three rounds with Serina, ladies, if you want to help with that, you got my permission since I would like to see you two on center stage, I'll even pay the fee." The Dragon man said with a fanged grin which surprised Emerald when the dragon man actually backed him up with a surprising amount of gold while the dragon man looked to the two ladies, one was a different species of Dragon Kin for a shapely female dragon woman who was most likely his mate and the other looked like a humanoid dragon maid of sorts who had a different uniform that showed that this dragon man seemed like a noble or royal type.

Most of the people were surprised when they saw that while Serina grins a bit before speaking up.

"Thank you kind sir. Now any lady that wants to be part of this, please stand up and pay the commission."

"100 gold on Lord Lucifer, and I'll be more than happy to pay for a ride with him and for my maids here to help." A woman said when she stood up near Korbek to reveal a noble looking woman with a few stoic looking maids near her, it looked like she was some kind of Lizard humanoid, and unlike the Dragon pair, she seemed more reptile or thin like but not in a bad way.

Korbek didn't realize when he saw the noblewoman before looking at her up and down before thinking.

'Hmmmm… not bad.'

Serina grins before speaking up.

"Alright, 100 for Lucifer. Anyone for the Prince?"

That's when someone else spoke.

"150 for the young prince and I would definitely like to ride him."

Everyone looked to see a female orc that wasn't bad to look at and that was wearing a royal outfit of sorts, with 3 breasts while Emerald, with Rias still in his arms turned to look at the orc woman with a surprised look on his face.

Korbek and Aiag were surprised to see someone wagering more for Emerald before they both gave the orc woman a good look.

They both agreed she looked fine before Serina spoke up.

"Nice. Anymore wagers?"

"Yeah, 250 on the prince, and my wives here want a turn with him too, I'll pay commission for it." A deep male voice said which made the group look over to see a humanoid lion man with a mane around his neck while a few lioness humanoids smile a bit while they waved to the others in the room, they looked beautiful while the one on the man's right looked more muscular but not to much to show who the alpha woman was while Emerald blushed a bit since he seemed popular today while a gauntlet rubbed the back of his head since Rias was in his arms.

Rias was starting to feel a bit jealous but happy since the prince was getting more wagers.

Korbek and Aiag were surprised to hear the humanoid lion's wager before Serina spoke up.

"Seems the Prince is getting popular. Anyone else?"

That's when someone else spoke.

"I like to pay 500 but hoping if the cute werewolf joins in."

Everyone blinked from raw confusion before they all look to see who spoke up.

The woman that spoke was a female… weredog?"

Emerald blinked a few times when he saw a woman who was in full wereform and aside from the fur color, seemed similar to Korbek, clawed hands and feet, bow legged, and had all the fixins that showed she was a lesser species of Korbek's werewolf species but had a figure that really made her sexy looking to all since she went full on nude before Emerald spoke up.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked the most obvious questions on everyone's mind while Korbek...

Said werewolf who was shocked that someone wanted to pay that much to ride him, since there were no other werecreatures in the VIP room.

Aiag was also surprised too when she heard that.

Tasogare was also a bit surprised… but also jolts when Korbek's dick seemed to get more erect when he saw the other wereperson, she didn't get mad but she was a bit irritated since she was a sex demon.

The female weredog smiles a bit before speaking up.

"I am Tibet. Princess of the Werekingdom."

"Werekingdom?, Wow, guess Kor here is really a ladies man since he has Aiag and Tasogare with him right now and has a princess after him and it's been a few hours already... what do you think Kor, want to put your hat in the ring and see who bets for you?" Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face for his brother.

Korbek was a bit surprised when he heard that before speaking up.

 **"Uhhh… well it be impossible to say no. But I still have Tasogare with me. If she and Serina agree, then yeah I'll join."**

"Well I don't mind, might as well show the bitch in heat who's the real woman here." Tasogare said to Tibet with a challenging look on her face while wiggling her ass on Korbek's dick to rub the fact that she won't pass on a challenge in Tibet's face.

Tibet grin at the challenge while Korbek groans a bit from that feeling.

Serina chuckles at the scene before speaking up.

"Come on up then Korbek since you made this quite interesting."

Korbek who was bit surprised and was about to get up before he was stopped by Aiag when she surprised her mate with a little kiss on the lips before speaking up.

"Good luck." She said while smiling before blushing a bit.

Korbek blushed but smiled as well before he gets up and walks up on stage while still holding Tasogare, who still had Korbek's dick in her ass.

Tasogare groans from that when she was practically shown to everyone here while Emerald had to chuckle a bit when he saw a few ladies, animal like or not, looking right at Korbek with lust fueled looks like he was a piece of meat.

Aiag and Rias saw the looks while Korbek, though surprised, was grinning a bit at the opportunity.

Serina chuckles before speaking up.

"Alright we have a nice commission from Miss Tibet for Prince Emerald's brother, Korbek. Any other wagers?"

"2000 gold on Lucifer to last longer then both of those brats combined." A Man said from nearby.

Everyone turned to see he spoke while Korbek and Emerald frown after being called brats.

Rias, Aiag and Tibet did frown when they heard the insults.

They all saw a bulky man who looked like he was related to a giant thanks to his large stature, but he wasn't ugly by any means, but he wasn't pretty boy material, but since he was nude and had about 6 succubus's around him, it made sense since his dick was massive to say the least, and it looked like he was a regular here since another succubus's brought him a drink and a large meal and it didn't look like he needed to order anything.

Some of the women did blushed before turning their attention to Serina before she spoke up.

"Alright, 2000 for my husband. Any other wagers for Prince Emerald or Korbek?"

"I'd go for 2500 for Korbek there, I do like the rugged look he has." A woman said with a lust filled tone.

Everyone blinked a bit in surprise before they looked for the person that said that.

Said woman looked surprisingly human, she had long red hair that went down her back and had unblemished skin and red colored eyes she wore an adventurer like outfit that seemed to set her apart from the royals a bit that had a red theme going for it.

Korbek was surprised when he saw her before speaking up.

 **"Woof."**

The woman chuckles a bit before she surprisingly gave him a lust filled growl to show she was willing to play that game.

Surprisingly it caused Korbek's tail to wag in excitement.

Tibet and Aiag noticed that.

Now Aiag is not jealous since she knows Korbek loves her and doesn't do the favorite thing but Tibet on the other hand…

Said weredog raised her eyebrow a bit before speaking.

"What's your name?"

"Hehe, well people call me Red sometimes and until I can know Korbek or… you better, I'll just stick with Red." The woman, known for now as Red said while giving Tibet a grin when she looked the weredog up and down.

Tibet blinked a bit in surprise before blushing a bit from the look.

Aiag then spoke up.

"Well hello Red, I'm Aiag, Korby's mate. I hope I have the pleasure of getting to know you and Tibet as well." She said with a grin.

"And I hope to get to know you as well later… very well if you get what I mean." Red said while she looked Aiag up and down with a pleased look in her eyes.

Tibet did as well to the Wood Nymph before Aiag spoke up.

"Just a quick heads up. Korby is getting a harem, so if you two want in let us know." She said with grin.

"Nice to know, maybe another day, the outfit here isn't just to make me look pretty, I travel a lot so I doubt that your husband here will really notice is a gal like me if I'm here or not, besides my dad would want to hear about Korbek here anyway." Red said with a grin on her face.

Then Tibet spoke.

"Same as my father. Even though I took the throne, he still wants to meet the guy I might meet, which I did, though also said about me being with a woman as well. However, he said the same thing if I meet a woman, but since you and Aiag both look great, I say that works well for us." She said with a grin.

"Well considering who my dad is, well, like I said, he's pretty picky of my lovers, I mean, you know that old story about the legendary big bad wolf?, well… guess who he is?" Red said with a grin on her face.

Most people blinked for a bit while Korbek, who pales a bit spoke up.

 **"I-Is your dad… a woodsmen?"**

"Ehhh… bit complicated, he is a woodsman, but he got bitten by one of the first werewolves and it had an interesting effect since he and werewolves don't normally mix and long story short, while we don't have the normal wereforms… we can do this at will." Red said before her right hand turned into a Werewolf like claw before she showed it to everyone and it returned to normal.

Everyone was a bit surprised while Korbek who looks at Emerald before speaking.

 **"Hey bro. I'm not gonna lie, besides Aiag, Tibet and Tasogare, Red does look a bit hot. But how worried should I be with meeting her old man?"**

"Oh I'm just a bit hot?" Red said with a grin on her face while Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well… I would suggest not knocking her up anytime soon, a real pissing off the dad moment if I do say so from all those stories I read and seen on TV, and I'm sure he won't harm you if Red here defends you… much." Emerald said while he did take a minute to think about the woodsman and the werewolves not having the best of relations.

Korbek gulps a bit before he looks at Red who in turn chuckles before Emerald spoke up while he gave Korbek a grin.

"Still, you got a princess and a semi Werewolf woman going after you, honestly I would consider getting a bit jealous of you if we weren't related, but I will be sure to let mom and dad know that you may get to be a prince of the land instead of a prince of the sea, bit of a carrier change but I doubt it will get in the way of your pirating business." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

 **"Well I like to be a prince of both. Hopefully being a pirate doesn't bother Tibet and Red and obviously Tasogare here."** Korbek said.

"Dude, you got a dick in Tasogare's ass and I doubt she cares about you being a pirate, and since your well known here for the good type of pirating you do, I would say that they won't mind either." Emerald said while having a gauntlet gesture to the two ladies with a metal thumb since he was still holding Rias in his arms.

Tasogare took a moment to think on that while she just relaxed in Korbek's arms, she didn't want to say anything yet for now.

Korbek looks at the Tibet and Red before Tibet spoke up.

"He's right. It doesn't bother me. In fact, my dad and I along with everyone else in my Kingdom are big fans. Especially some of women. But I'm your number 1 fan." She said before winking at the werewolf.

"Yeah, as long as you don't go around doing bad things, my dad doesn't care about the pirating business, but try and remember that he won't hesitate to take a werewolf down who turns evil, food for thought and as long as you remember that, he won't mind, he's just that relaxed around people he likes." Red said with a grin on her face.

Korbek sighs in relief but would still need to be calm around Red's dad and not do anything for the sake of his life before he looks down at Tasogare before speaking up.

 **"What about you Tasogare?"**

"Well I'm wondering why we're not getting to the challenge yet, and as for the romance, you got a lot of work to try that with Shiro and Kuro before trying with me." Tasogare said with a challenging look on her face.

Korbek blinked for a bit before he sent succubus a lust filled grin before speaking.

 **"In due time my dear. In due time. Plus I never give up on anything."**

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Now that we got some of that stuff out of the way, do we have anymore wagers for Lucifer, Prince Emerald and Prince Korbek?"

"Well I would say that since that man there gave two thousand for Lord Lucifer, I would say… 3000… each for the Prince and the Werewolf." A Woman said with a sweet sounding tone.

Korbek, Emerald and everyone else blinked in surprise before they looked to whoever spoke out.

Turns out, it was a young looking woman, but since people on Ooo are hard to place, she could be much older then she look, honestly, she looked like a doll with a regal looking dress and a few butlers with some serious power to them that made even Emerald's hairs stand on the back of his head when one of them looked his way before looking back around the room.

Some were feeling the same thing before Korbek spoke up.

" **Excuse me, not that I'm complaining, but why do you want to give us 3000 each?** "

The woman giggles a bit before she spoke up.

"Well, considering that you two are my grandkids, Korbek being adopted nonetheless, what kind of grandmother would I be if I don't give some support." The woman said with a smile on her face.

Everyone in the room was shocked when they heard that before Korbek's eyes widen before speaking up.

 **"G-Grandma?"**

Rias was surprised to see both Emerald and Korbek's grandma in the room.

Aiag was shocked before thinking.

 _'That's Korby's grandma?! I was nervous meeting some of his family members. Although he has told me how the other siblings mistreated him and Emerald. Hopefully she'll like me.'_

Tibet and Red were surprised when they saw another family member of Korbek in the room.

Tasogare however had wide eyes when she felt the power from the butlers… but they were nothing next to the woman which made her very nervous… it was like Lord Lucifer's power… deity like… not even Serina could match that, no matter how much life she absorbed from men on Ooo.

"G-Granny?" Emerald said with wide eyes from the strange form while the woman chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Indeed, how is Helios doing lately?, I came by for your birthday and heard you and Korbek are here in the VIP area… I hope Serina is taking care of you two very well…" The woman said while taking a moment to look Serina in the eyes and the message was clear… better be careful with her grandchildren or she would regret it.

Serina did flinched a bit before speaking.

"I-Indeed ma'am. I made sure to give them the best treatment. In fact some of the girls here favor your grandchildren greatly."

"Good, sorry for the third degree, but you know how Emerald's family is, I'm just looking out for him since he's one of the good ones… and in case no one knows who I am… I am Life after all so trying to keep people safe is my forte, Death says hi by the way Emerald, he would be here but for some reason, there was an influx of souls and he had to deal with it, but he sends his regards as your grandfather." The woman, now known as Life said with a smile on her face while Emerald took a moment to chuckle before he spoke up.

"Well if you happen to see him soon, mind telling him that he can visit anytime if he wants." Emerald said with a grin on his face which in turn made Life smile a bit more.

Some of the people, especially Aiag, Tibet, Red and Tasogare, were shocked to find out that Korbek and Emerald's grandparents were in fact Death and Life.

That's when Aiag spoke up to the woman.

"H-Hello ma'am, I'm Aiag. I'm Korbek's bonded mate." She introduced while feeling nervous.

"Nice to meet you my dear, I hope Korbek hasn't been too much of an issue for you, I heard of those iffy gifts he has and it couldn't be easy dealing with the aftermath, I mean there was that mirror and that one with the mind switching spell that went haywire…" Life said while she put her finger on her chin in thought, she looked innocent but everyone could practically feel the teasing bit that she was using.

That's when Aiag spoke up.

"N-No, he wasn't an issue. He's very respectful with me. Plus he told me of the gift problem so I made sure to help inspect any future gifts that Korby will give to Emerald." She said causing Korbek's eyes to widen when Aiag just said his nickname.

Life just giggles a bit before speaking up.

"Korby?... good to know, Ouroboros, mind telling Helios this for me?" Life said when she looked to the Butler on her left with a smile on her face.

"Yes milady." He said before he turns around before walking towards the exit.

Korbek was now doomed before speaking.

 **"Oh Glob grandma please don't."** He pleaded which caused Life spoke up.

"Hmmm… I don't know… maybe if you win this competition or at least last longer than Emerald here, then I might consider it." Life said with a smile on her face while gestures for Oroborus to stop… for now.

Said butler did stop to wait until further notice.

Korbek gulps while making a mental note to either win or last long at the least.

Serina did though that the situation was funny before speaking up.

"Okay before I begin let's tally up the wages. Lucifer has gotten over 2100 gold coins. Prince Emerald has received 4 wages combining to 3450 gold coins. Last but not least Prince Korbek with 6000 gold coins. If anyone wants to make any last minute bets, then speak up."

"Actually, I have two people I want to add for Emerald… and Korby… and mind if I join in and take on Lucifer?, Death has a few women join in every now and then so it's not like he can stop me." Life said with a grin on her face while she teased Korbek a bit.

Said werewolf blushed in embarrassment while he, Emerald and everyone was surprised that Life wants a turn with the devil.

Serina was a bit surprised before speaking up.

"I don't mind at all. Who are the two ladies you want to add?"

"Simple, some ghost ladies who have a knack for magic, one is a witch who was taken over by a parasite and became a fruit witch, so I felt sorry for her when she got eaten years ago by her own sisters thanks to an adventurer named Finn and his dog brother Jake and allowed her to come back to Ooo as a ghost, she still has the parasite since it's connected to her but it knows I can get rid of it if it tries anything… and the second person is called Shoko, a person who was a past life of Finn the Human, since she was given a bad deal in life, I decided to give her a second chance for a better one and to give Finn her thanks since he found something for her and gave it to Bubblegum, it was a hassle and a half to make sure Finn stays alive after Shoko got pulled free but it worked." Life said before she looked to a doorway before she spoke up.

"Come in ladies, you maybe ghosts right now, but play your cards right and you could become living beings again." Life said with a smile on her face while the unnamed butler to Life's right went to the door and opened it to help the two get in, they maybe ghosts right now but they were well mannered and were told to treat the duo like they were living.

Stepping in the room were two spectral beings.

The one in the shades of green with long hair was definitely Shoko, who fell to the toxic river and got a different body with a new arm before dying shortly after where Finn's treehouse grew and her body was buried below the place between the roots as time passed and the tree grew larger.

However thanks to Life, she was given her human form again and aside from the second arm and her being slightly see through, she was more or less the Shoko that was from Finn's past life.

Next to Shoko was the fruit witch that Life mentioned.

She had short black hair with a feminine body along with a greenish type of skin color and cute cat like eyes. She was barefoot while wearing a white top with a white skirt and has a long blue ribbon wrapped around her body.

And similar to Shoko, she was slightly transparent, but unlike her time in Joshua's dungeon, she had more clarity in her eyes while some kind of creature sat on her head to help support Life's claim about the creature being connected to her which looked around the room, and oddly enough acted as a second pair of eyes for the black haired fruit witch.

Everyone was surprised when they saw the duo while Korbek and Emerald, surprised as well, did blush a bit from how cute they look.

A moment later, Life spoke up to the duo to get their attention.

"And as for you two, if you want, you two can join in on this since you two, as far as your lives have shown me, barely got anything close to romance… personally I'm hoping you two go to Emerald mainly for the fact that I can see that those two pretty were-ladies there seem to have a thing for Korby there… hehe… anyway, if you say no, I can have someone else take you so you can find a way to get your bodies back, Death and I maybe able to bend some rules but we can't restore a body without a good reason, but it's your call on who you go with here." Life said with a grin on her face which showed she was more mischievous than most would think.

Shoko and the fruit witch did looked to one another before they looked at Emerald up and down, even though he's holding Rias but did get a nice look at his cock.

It was a bit flaccid at the moment, but the duo saw how big he was while Emerald took a moment to see where their gazes went before he spoke up with a grin on his face.

"See something you ladies like?" Emerald teased while his dick twitches a bit from him getting a bit turned on.

Shoko and the fruit witch both blushed a bit before they nod their heads at Emerald.

Emerald grins a bit from that before he spoke up.

"Still, I don't want to force you into this if you don't want to, I mean unless you're willing and verbally agree to join us… so… how about it ladies?, Want to join in on the fun?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Both Shoko and the fruit witch look at one another before they nod their heads at each other before they look at Emerald before Shoko spoke.

"We'll join. And as for the romance thing… I think I like to give it a shot. You do look cute and stuff."

"Same with me, no offense to wolf boy here but Emerald does look interesting." The fruit witch said.

"Ehhh seems you can't win them all Kor, but you know what they say, more fish in the sea right?" Emerald said to tease Korbek a bit before looking back to the two ghostly ladies before he spoke up.

"Still, I don't want to rush things, so maybe after all this, we can head to the castle and see if we can help you with getting your bodies back… or go on a date or two to get to know you ladies." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Shoko and the fruit witch were surprised to hear that before blushing a bit before the fruit witch spoke up.

"Well we like to have our bodies back, but a date with you sounds lovely." She said with a smile while Shoko nods in agreement.

Life giggles a bit while she walked behind the duo before she surprised them by placing a hand on their shoulders before she spoke up.

"Well then, unless anyone else wants to join in on the fun, I think we're good for now, that right Serina?" Life said before she surprised everyone by actually phasing Shoko and The Fruit Witch out of their clothing and had them in the nude while Life had a grin on her face while she held the clothing.

Most of the people were surprised before they gave Shoko and the fruit witch a nice look over.

Shoko had a well trained body, 6 pack abs, thin waist and a well toned ass, she had firm looking B to C cup breasts.

However, the Fruit Witch had a more shapely form, D to E cup breasts, wide hips, and a thin waist, all in all, she looked good.

Emerald had to blush a bit while his dick grew erect in full view of everyone while he looked the two ladies up and down.

Rias, Aiag, Tibet and Red blushed as well know how good looking the duo were.

Korbek blushed as well, even though they were both going to Emerald, it didn't stop his dick from twitching a bit in Tasogare's ass.

Tasogare shudders a bit from that before life spoke up.

"So…. Which lady is going to who exactly?, I came in a bit late to the party after all." Life asked Serina to be sure of who is going to who for now.

Said succubus took a moment to think on this before looking at Shoko and the fruit witch before speaking.

"Even though you two want go to Prince Emerald, one of you has to go to Prince Korbek for the challenge."

It was a bit quiet before the fruit witch spoke up.

"I'll do it." She said.

"Nice, but I mean who as in the entire list of ladies, I mean I'm going to Lucifer for a round, but who else here is going to who?" Life said with a grin on her face.

"Yes of course. For Lucifer we have you, lady Life, this nice respectable humanoid lizard, what is your name by any chance?"

"Viper my dear hostess, an honor to meet you and your husband as well." The lizard woman, known as Viper said while a snake like tongue shot in and out of her mouth.

Serina chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Alright Viper and then we have this bulking man who, how many women are you sponsoring sir?" She asked while hoping for this man's name as well.

"Hmm, well it depends, these ladies are your employees except for this one here, apparently she came from that branch in the Candy Kingdom that is hidden from that gum based princess, what do you think my dear?, Want in on this?" The Giant man asked when he looked down to the succubus sitting next to him.

Some people were surprised to hear that before they see this candy based Succubus standing up.

"Hello, my name is Delilah, I worked in the Candy Kingdom branch of Dreamland before I met this hunk of a man here, thanks to his vitality, I don't have to worry about him passing out on me during sex." The woman named Delilah said while placing a hand on the giant man's arms while the mad in turn blushed a little from that but kept silent.

Some of the women did blush after hearing that before Serina chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Okay are you planning to join Delilah?"

"Hmmm, maybe, who is with who right now though, I like to keep things fair." Delilah said with a grin on her face.

"Well for starters it's my husband Lucifer with, Life, Viper and your man placed a wager so you can join in if you want to."

"Alright, mind if I get a shot with Lord Lucifer, makes the number a bit even compared to the princess here." Delilah said with a grin on her face.

"Very well. So it's Life, Rias, Viper and Delilah for Lucifer. Now for the birthday boy, Prince Emerald. For the man that placed 50 gold coins, what's your name and will there be any women you'll be sponsoring?" Serina asked.

"Name is Ryu-oni, means dragon demon in an old language, maybe a bit off but I like that title, as for a sponsor… hmm, what do you two think?" The Dragon man, Ryu-oni said while he looked to the two dragon women near him.

Everyone, especially Korbek and Emerald, looked at the two dragon women to see what they look like.

The one who looked like the Dragon man's mate had a shapely figure with red scales, C to D cup breasts and wide hips, large wings she even seemed to be strong when quite a bit of magical energy was sensed from her.

Some of the men whistle a bit while Korbek liked what he saw, Emerald in turn, while impressed with the mate's looks, took a moment to look to the maid since she was silent the entire time.

The maid wore some kind of outfit that seemed to be a mix of armor and a classic maid outfit, but her figure was well balanced, with C cup breasts, thin waist, shapely ass, and had a tail with some spikes running down her back and had blue scales but has no wings on her back.

Everyone else seems to like the maid before Serina spoke up.

"Alright sir Ryu-oni, do you wish for them to go the prince or have one of them go to Korbek?"

"It's their choice, all I'm doing is paying the commission, that is if they choose to join, so what do you say my dear?, Interested?" Ryu-oni said when looking to the red scales Dragoness.

"Hmmm… sure. I'll join the fun. I'm thinking of going to Wolf boy here."

"Interesting, what about you?, Interested?" Ryu-oni said while looking to the Stoic maid.

Said maid took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"I would like to accompany the Prince, Master."

"Very well, there maybe a turn order so you may have to wait, but I do have to ask Miss Serina, but considering the number of ladies, shouldn't the reverse happen to make things make more sense by having the three males here making the ladies cum as fast as they can instead of making it stamina based?, I mean, we could be here for much longer then we should be if that happens." Ryu-oni said while he starts to count the number of ladies here that got into the challenge.

"Hmmm… you have a point. Then how about this… for each lady, the one that can make the guy they're with cum three times wins. However, if the lady cums three times before the man, they loose and must switch with a different woman and reset the count. Sound reasonable?"

"What if a guy can't get it up after so many shots?, Are they automatically out?, Seems like a stamina challenge to me for the guys and the last lady has the edge in the turn order, who goes first?, I mean Korby there seems to have a first lady picked already with the succubus his arms and on his cock so why not let her go first to wear him down." Red said with a grin on her face while Tasogare gave Red a slight glare.

Tibet and Aiag seemed to chuckle a bit before Serina spoke up.

"Alright let's not try to cause a ruckus here. Now what are the names of the two ladies Ryu-oni?"

"My beautiful mate is named Scarlet and our sexy maid here is named Saphira." Ryu-oni said with a grin on his fanged maw.

Scarlet waved to the people while Saphira blushed a bit at what her master said.

Serina grins before speaking.

"Alright, Saphira will go to Prince Emerald. Now the female orc with the 3 breasts, what shall we call you."

"My name is Ahsoka, warrior from my tribe, I was given a mission to find strong males for my tribe and this seemed like a good place." Ahsoka said while she looked at each males package in the room with an impressed look on her face.

Some of the men in this room blushed a bit at the stare while everyone else was surprised after hearing that before Korbek spoke up.

 **"Is your tribe all women?"**

"For the most part, men orcs are a rarity in our tribe and they normally have multiple wives when they come of age, however we have a lack of male orcs right now and we need to get help from outsiders and if I find a few here, I'll bring them back to my tribe so they can mate with many women there, they don't need to stay for the child raising since outsiders are not well liked but there have been rare moments in the past where they did something to gain our trust." Ahsoka said with a serious look on her face before she spoke up.

"And depending on how things go here, I may as well convince the werewolf or Prince to help, unless anyone else here wants to get a chance by having sex with me later." Ahsoka said with a straight face while Emerald blinked a few times when was just told that if he did well… he may meet other orc ladies… though being a dad was not on his list of things for now since he just turned 18, granted he was told that he wouldn't have to stick around but he didn't want to be a douche about it.

Korbek was thinking the same thing too. He wasn't ready for a kid… yet. But he wasn't gonna abandon his own offspring when the time is right.

But the question is who would Ahsoka pick as her lover of sorts?

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Just in case, who are you planning to convince?"

"Hmmm… maybe the Werewolf boy later, but for now I did pay for a round with the prince here so I should at least test him and I could send a few sisters of my tribe his way, but anyone else here want to go a round with me afterwards, I won't be leaving town for a few days so I'll be in the inn if any of you men or ladies who can grow a cock want to test yourselves with me." Ahsoka said with a serious look on her face when she looked to the men again.

Some of the men were nervous before Aiag surprised everyone by standing up before speaking.

"Actually I'll like a turn with you."

"Hoooo… can you grow a cock?, Don't get me wrong, you are very beautiful but my tribe needs virile males or females, and if you're bonded wood Nymph, then it won't matter how much you let out, only your bond mate can get you pregnant, but I don't mind a fun time if I'm not on the clock for my job." Ahsoka said with a grin on her face.

Aiag grins as well before speaking.

"Then it's a date. Just to let you know, I can grow a dick. Not as big as my Korby but still. Plus he is very virile. Sometimes he would like the idea of being a dad." She said while chuckling which caused Korbek to blushed greatly.

"Hmmm… well he has an adequate size for a werewolf and the cock is impressive as well… very well, if your offering to share your mate, I'll accept if I can test him… and you as well." Ahsoka said with a grin on her face when she looked to Korbek's cock that was right up Tasogare's ass and it looked massive indeed to her while Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Guess you're getting real popular with the ladies huh?" Emerald said with a grin on his face to Korbek.

Said werewolf gulps a bit before speaking up.

"Yeah and judging from conversation, I might be getting mom and dad grandchild soon."

"Yeah and I could picture the conversation…" Emerald said before he cleared his throat and said this to Rias in his arms.

"Oh Helios, finally our little wereboy is finally becoming a wereman, I mean look at the lovers he has, oh it brings a tear to my eye, come let's go to the bedroom and celebrate." Emerald said while he made a pretty good impression of Nocturn.

Rias blushed when she heard that before giggling a bit.

Korbek would've said something but somehow start chuckling before speaking.

 **"I would say something… but man that's funny. Plus I think that's exactly how this will lead to."**

"Yup, I can honestly picture it now but I think we're here for a sex show, not a comedy, hey Serina, we good now or we missing a lady or two to introduce?" Emerald asked while looking at the High Succubus.

Serina, who was listening, chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"We're almost ready. Now Prince Emerald has Saphira and I suppose Prince Korbek's…*chuckling*... baby mama, Ahsoka, we have a nice bid from one of our favorite customers, Aslan. Now how many are you sponsoring?"

The Lion King, Aslan, took a moment to think before he spoke up.

"Hmmm… well I have about… 7 wives here or there with a succubus or two if you exclude my alpha female here and the beta here, Leo and Malia, so nine in total, so… I'll pay for these two since the other seven are busy." Aslan said with a fanged grin on his face while Leo grins a bit when she eyes the two royals like pieces of meat.

Malia was doing the same two while her tail swished back and forth a bit.

Emerald kind of blushed a bit when Leo's gaze focused on him before she licks her lips which caused Emerald to feel like prey for a moment.

Korbek blushed as well while being in a similar boat when he saw Malia's gaze on him.

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Have you ladies decide who you want?"

"Hmmm… I'll take the prince if he's on the menu, might as well show who the Queen of the jungle is here." Leo said with a fanged grin on her face while Aslan chuckles from how aggressive Leo was while Emerald gulps a bit when Leo looks him right in the eye.

Malia grinned as well before speaking.

"Looks like I have the prince of the sea to myself." She said before licking her lips which made Korbek blushed but had a feeling that this woman is gonna go rough with him.

Serina chuckles again before speaking.

"Alright, for the woman that are going with Prince Emerald, we have Saphira, Ahsoka, Leo and representing for lady Life, Shoko. Finally for Prince Korbek, we have Tasogare, Tibet, Red, Scarlet, Malia and the fruit witch… I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Clementine miss Serina." The Fruit Witch, now known as Clementine said with a slight smile on her face.

"Cute name, so if there no other bets to be made then may the lucky ladies get up on stage and form a line to see their respective partner." Serina said.

However a voice behind Serina spoke up while a hand gripped her ass.

"Don't forget you go to the prince for now my dear, I mean the ladies here should know that he made a woman as tough as you cum multiple times and it was like… his third time if I heard right." The voice said behind Serina while loudly saying that bit to everyone.

Serina shuddered a bit while some of the women were surprised they heard that before Serina looks at the figure before speaking.

"Of course dear. Glad that you came back."

"Like I would miss a time with such beautiful women, and to get a good audience as well, hope everyone is having a good time today, especially the ladies here." Lucifer said while he walked to the front of the stage with a charming smile… and he looked clean with his slicked back hair to give him a gentleman like look as well, seems he was trying to impress everyone today.

The women in the audience did blush from the smile while Serina, who chuckled, spoke up.

"With what we're about to show, they're gonna enjoy it greatly. You and the boys received some nice wages. And there's a special guest that requested to ride you." She said with a grin.

"Oh really, who's the lucky lady who gets a good time with yours truly?" Lucifer asked before a voice spoke up behind him which made him jolt.

"That would be me you arrogant bastard who gave up your post to Hudson." The voice, known as Life said which made Lucifer go bugged eyed before he looked back and saw a smirking Life… and for most in the room for the first time, looked nervous as hell when he saw the Life based woman.

"H-Hey Life...how's Death?" Lucifer said while Life just raised an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"How about instead of you trying to make a conversation, can you get the bed that you have hidden for a surprise and let's get started, Death is very busy and I have an itch to scratch and your the only one here that barely match my Death." Life said with a teasing grin on her face to a stunned Lucifer.

Some of the blinked in confusion when they heard about the bed part before everyone else was a bit surprised when they saw the stunned look on his face.

Serina, though surprised, looked at her husband before speaking up.

"Well you heard her dear. Bring out the big bed."

Lucifer looked to Serina with a raised eyebrow before just sighing and snapped his fingers before a massive bed with a large mirror appeared and lands right behind Emerald, Korbek, and Serina while the bed and mirror stayed intact.

Everyone was surprised while the women, including the contenders, blushed knowing what's gonna happen before Serina spoke up.

"Alright boys, get comfy on those beds. Tasogare since you have yet to get off, you can go first with Korbek.. Lady Life, would you like to go first with my husband?"

"Hmmm… nah, I'll go in a later round… I mean that devil girl in Emerald's arms looks like she needs a release soon, besides… would it be fair if I go first anyway?" Life said with a grin on her face when most wondered what she meant by that.

"Alright then. Rias, go with Lucifer while I go to birthday boy here." She said with a grin.

Lucifer, with an odd nervous look on his face, quickly but carefully got Rias from Emerald's arms which made him blink a few times before he saw the duo already going to the bed before he just said this.

"Ooook… what just happened?" Emerald said when he saw the normally confident Lucifer was scared of his grandmother for some reason, she wasn't hideous so why the fear?

That's when Korbek spoke.

 **"Better if we don't ask and just enjoy what great pleasures we'll receive."** He said before he got on the bed before laying on his back with Tasogare's ass on his dick.

Tasogare groans from that action while she got ready to bounce while Emerald rubbed the back of his head before he got tapped on his shoulder and looked back to see Life and her Butler's.

"Good luck Emerald, I'll be rooting for you." Life said with a grin on her face before she walked away with a grin on her face while Emerald just got more confused since Life was technically an opponent in Lucifer's group.

That's when Serina spoke up.

"Ready birthday boy?" She said with a lust filled grin.

"Er yeah, coming." Emerald said with a slightly confused look before he ran to the stage… while Life got out a camera and had her unnamed Butler film the stage from the best angle possible for later while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene opens up with Emerald and Atomsk sitting comfortable before Atomsk spoke up.**

 **"Welcome back everyone. Hope you enjoyed the lemons and plot of the story. Think we did a good job TME?"**

 **"Oh yeah, I mean this is a prototype of the LLP story with Lillum as the lead there so I hope so… a word of warning, things will be dirty from the get go with Lillum. Emerald is still warming up so to speak, but I hope you not only like the chain ability, but the fact that he is related to Life and Death, and if there is an issue about the assassin's attack not being known, that will be explained in a flashback so no worries if you find an issue with that." TME said with a grin that turned serious a moment later when he wanted to be clear about that possible plot issue.**

 **"Well let's not forget about the adoptive brother, Korbek, whom has Emerald's back and is also receiving the same treatment." Atomsk added.**

 **"Yup, and now for some ad space for an author who gave permission for the Rings that Emerald and Korbek wear, the Chaos Rings are from Shywhitefox's story… Chaos Ring, a story that involves Tails the Fox from the Sonic the hedgehog series getting a ring from an abandoned base of Eggman's that has similar or same effects that the gems give since it's based on two guide chapters, the guide chapters of the story specifically, did I leave anything out Atomsk" TME said while held up a card that said, Chaos Rings are inspired by Shywhitfox's story called Chaos Rings.**

 **"Nope. Everything looks correct." Atomsk said.**

 **"Alright, and for anyone who wants to give us a story request or if it's possible for us to use an idea that you want credit for but have trouble writing, give Atomsk or I a PM and we will see what we can do, want to put anything else in Atomsk?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"We hope you enjoy ELM (Emerald's Lewd Adventure), and just a reminder constructive criticism is welcome but if anyone doesn't like it, then don't read it. Anyway, we'll see you next time. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	2. Interesting challenges, Fiery anger

**The scene starts out by showing TME and Atomsk talking about the story.**

 **"So long story short, Emerald in this one goes around Ooo doing his own thing while punishing certain characters, whole LLP has the things mainly centered around the Bondage Kingdom yes?" TME asked while he compared the two stories.**

 **"Yeah that's true." Atomsk said while rubbing his chin.**

 **"Anyway, got anything to say about last chapter before we go into this one?" TME asked while he took a moment to look at the last chapter.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

 **"Nope. Let's start the story."**

 **"Alright, so who goes with who first?, Making sure we don't get a mixup before we even start." TME said while he tried to figure out who was with who… lots of ladies this chapter.**

 **"Well we have Korbek with Tasogare, Emerald and Serina and finally Lucifer and Life." Atomsk counted.**

 **"Well not quite in order with Life, but yeah, but there are others there like the ghosts of the Fruit witch and Shoko as well for a few." TME said with a thoughtful look on his face.**

 **"Oh right. Let me start over. For Lucifer, we have Life, Rias, Viper, and Delilah. For Emerald, we have Serina, Saphira, Ahsoka (but will go to Korbek's harem later), Leo and Shoko, And finally for Korbek, we have Tasogare, Tibet, Red, Scarlet, Malia and Clementine the fruit witch (who will be in Emerald's harem). Did I miss anything TME?" Atomsk asked after counting everyone.**

 **"Hmmm, I don't think so, if we did, we could just say that the scene skipped a few women if more wanted in on the action, no one can fault us if we forget a lady or two right?" TME said with a thoughtful look on his face.**

 **"Oh yeah I mean look how many each guy has." Atomsk said before chuckling.**

 **"Yup, now then… last time we left off when the group gets on the bed…" TME said before the scene shifts back into the VIP room of Dreamland.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Dreamland VIP room/ Emerald (POB), Korbek (Pirate King, Adopted POB), Lucifer, Serina, Rias, Life, Various man and women**

The scene this time showed the three man laying near one another on the bed while certain women straddle them when they got ready to start the straddle challenge.

Korbek was lying comfortably on his back while Tasogare, who still had the werewolf's dick in ass, tries to adjust a bit.

Lucifer had Rias on him while he helped support her while Emerald looked to the other ladies before he spoke up.

"So… who's going first?" Emerald asked with a patient look on his face while he keeps a grin while his dick stays erect and stands like a tower.

"Well it is your birthday bro. You go ahead." Korbek suggested.

"Hehe, I mean out of these lovely ladies who payed for me, who goes first?, I only have one dick after all and I doubt I can use my golam here, would make this challenge not very challenging right Serina… or do you want to go first since it would technically make things fair since Tasogare and Rias didn't pay to ride us." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he looked to the High Succubus.

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Whatever you say birthday boy. But I definitely would like to go first since Rias and Tasogare are here."

"Alright, do you ladies have issues with that?" Emerald asked when he looked to the paying ladies.

Some of the ladies that paid shook their heads since they didn't want to cause any problems.

"Alright… Serina… Rias… Tasogare… lets get this challenge started and show these people a good time!" Emerald said when he looked to each lady with a grin on his face.

Serina chuckles a bit before speaking.

"You heard him girls. Let's get going." She said before Serina, after she got into position and had Emerald's dick enter her pussy and Tasogare, who still kad Korbek's dick in her ass, starts bouncing on Emerald and Korbek's dicks with their hands behind their heads.

Lucifer took a moment to chuckle when he saw his wife and one of his workers working the Prince and Korbek well before he looked to Rias with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, seems you should start as well my dear." Lucifer said while he placed his hands behind his head.

Instead of answering, Rias just went to bouncing on the former Devil King's dick with gusto.

The male trio groans and moans from that while the ladies bounce on their dicks before Emerald spoke up.

"S-So… do we just… lay here or can we do something Serina?" Emerald asked when he watched Serina bounce on his dick.

Serina continues to bounce on the prince's dick with grace before speaking up.

"Y-You can… just… l-lay there… o-or you… c-can… s-smack… o-our asses… o-or fondle… our… b-breasts." She said while bouncing.

Emerald grins before he spoke up.

"Well then, I believe I speak for every male on the bed when I say… Nice for the options." Emerald said when he reached forward and gripped Serina's ass before he starts to lightly spank the sexy globes while Lucifer grins before he reached up and gripped Rias's breasts before he roughly fondled them with expert precision.

Korbek grins as well before he grabbed one of Tasogare's breasts with one hand before he lightly spanks her ass with the other.

The Three woman groan and moan from those actions before Emerald had this thought before he spoke up.

"Hmmm… Hey Serina, as long as we don't move, can we use any abilities to help please you three and the others here?" Emerald said while he continues to spank Serina's ass while she bounced on his dick.

Serina blinked for a bit before speaking.

"A-As long… a-as you don't... m-move sure." She said while Lucifer, Korbek, Tasogare and Rias wondered what Emerald was gonna do.

Emerald grins from that before he used his magic to summon a pair of gauntlets that had chains connecting to his body before they gripped Serina's bouncing breasts and starts to fondle them while… a metal dildo was made that was connected with Emerald which quickly shot into Serina's mouth without harming her and it was abnormally warm, like an actual penis of sorts.

Some of the women in the audience were surprised at first before feeling turned on while wishing it was them.

Serina was surprised as well before she starts moaning at the treatment causing her to bounce hard.

Lucifer chuckles a bit before he decides to get a bit serious by having his mouth open and his tongue shot out like a snake and it went to Rias's ass and quickly enters before wiggling around wildly.

"Gah!" She yelps at that action before she went rough on her bouncing too.

That's when Aiag called out to Korbek before speaking.

"Hey Korby, do that thing I like on Tasogare." She said causing Tasogare to blink in confusion.

Korbek blinked a bit before he chuckles at what his mate said before speaking.

 **"You got it babe."** He said before he lets go of Tasogare's breast.

That's when he surprised most when three of his fingers extended before they became vine like snakes.

They kept extending before two wrapped around Tasogare's breasts while the third went inside her pussy.

Emerald blinked a few times when he saw that before he spoke up.

"So… a perk from that bond?" Emerald asked while he summoned another dildo before it shot into Serina's sexy ass while she bounced on his dick.

Serina moans a bit loud while Korbek chuckles a bit before speaking.

 **"Hehe… right on the nose."** He said before the two vine like snakes squeezed Tasogare's breasts a bit before they opened their mouths and closed them around her nipples before they start sucking and biting a bit but not too much before using their serpent tongues to lick around.

Tasogare let's out a louder moan then normal while she bounced on Korbek's dick while Emerald hums a bit before he had an idea that made him grin when he used a bit of magic to make a long snake like tongue before it shot onto Serina's right breast and wrapped around her nipple and pulled harshly with another being created to do the same while the gauntlets roughly gripped Serina's breasts to keep them steady.

Selina groans before moaning a bit loud as well while bouncing on Emerald's dick.

Life took a moment to chuckle before she looks to Rias to see how she was doing and saw that Lucifer was using his shapeshifting powers to grow some tentacles from his shoulders and arms which were already working on Rias's breasts, ass, arms, legs, mouth, tail, even her horns as well while his dick slowly grew in width in Rias's pussy.

Said maid was moaning loud from that action while at the same time bounced hard on the former Devil Kong's dick.

She even felt her pussy tightening around his dick a bit.

Meanwhile with the others watching…

Life then looked to Shoko and Clementine to see how they were doing so far.

Said duo were blushing brightly at the show while feeling a bit turned on when they saw Emerald do his magic.

Life chuckles a bit before she looked to Red and Tibet who had their gazes on Korbek.

Red, who was blushing, licked her lips while grinning when she saw Korbek having some nice tricks of his own. Made her feel a bit wet between her legs.

Tibet was feeling turned on as she watched the werewolf.

Her tail surprisingly wagged with excitement as if she was picturing herself in Tasogare's shoes.

Life shook her head at that before looking to Saphira and Scarlet to see how they were holding, they had their Dragon Noble mate to help keep them occupied so things could be interesting with the males there since she doubt they would just stay out of it for now.

Sophira was secretly rubbing her legs together as she watched Emerald dominate Serina while Scarlet watched Korbek with an impressed look as wondered what tricks that the werewolf had.

Life then looked at Ahsoka to see how she was doing since she had paid for Emerald but had an interest in Korbek right now so it was hard to tell with her right now.

Even though said female orc looked a bit stoic, she was impressed as she watched Emerald but when she looks at Korbek, she grins a bit liking what the werewolf can do.

Also no one can tell but when she saw Korbek's dick, she can already picture herself riding that monster hard since she did say she wanted Korbek to knock her up.

Life just rolled her eyes when she felt how much lust Ahsoka was letting off, physically she was stoic but Life wouldn't be life if she couldn't tell that.

She then looked at Viper, one of the ladies who paid for a ride with Lucifer.

Viper licked her lips with her serpent tongue when she saw the former Devil King's tongue before imaging where the tongue should go.

Life just sighed since she knew that woman was getting way over her elongated necks head before she looked to Delilah, the succubus from the Candy Kingdom, and she was a bit surprised at what she saw.

Delilah, though watching, was pleasing her mate as she rode his dick with her ass.

Said giant man had a pleased look on his face when she was doing that, most wouldn't be able to and something like this was a rarity for him.

Life chuckles at that before she looked to Aslan and his two currently in sight mates to see a similar sight with Leo presenting herself to Aslan while placing her hands on the table while Malia licked her maw when she saw that before looking to her king, Leo was the head bitch here so he got first dibs after all.

Leo shook her rear to her husband to entice him.

Aslan grins before he got up from his chair and a moment later, shoved himself inside of Leo's pussy when he saw how wet she was before he starts taking her like the Lioness she was after he used his maw to latch onto the back of her neck to keep her still.

Leo gasps a bit before she starts moaning from the pleasure before Malia got underneath Aslan before she starts licking his balls.

Aslan seemed to get a bit rougher which made Life smile a bit when she could feel the love Aslan had for his mate before she looked back one more time to Ryu-Oni and his Queen and maid.

Seems they were already going at it with Ryu-Oni using his tail to grind on Saphira's pussy while he was standing and lifting and lowering Scarlet on his dick with his hands on her ass and didn't looked bothered at all from her weight while his muscles bulge a bit when he seemed to be slamming himself into her and she was launched up a bit before he slammed her back down to repeat the process.

Scarlet was moaning a bit loud with ecstasy while Saphira grabbed Ryu-Oni's cheeks before kissing him.

Ryu-Oni returns the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth while he thrusts even harder into Scarlet while Life shrugged before she looked back to the trio on the bed, starting with Rias and Lucifer to see that Lucifer seemed to emit a red mist that his body emits that floats to Rias… and when she breathed it… she got a more lustful look on her face which told Life that Lucifer was using one of the abilities he kept after he gave his position to Hudson before the place was changed from the name Hell to the Nightosphere… From the Ring of Hell called lust… long story short, whoever breathed in those fumes would see their heart's desire and fully embrace their lustful side to really please their illusionary soulmate, a cruel ability when used poorly… but when used right…

Rias turns around with Lucifer's dick still in her ass before she resumes thrusting hard while giving the former Devil King a lust filled look.

Lucifer had to grin from that while he used his hands on her breasts now while he wondered what Rias saw when she continues to ride his dick.

Rias maybe riding him like a whore now but what she sees could be a different person then he was, wasn't complaining since he felt Rias's pussy tighten on his dick.

Little did Lucifer know that while Rias was riding him, she had a deep blush on her face when she saw the former Devil King's face replaced by none other than… Emerald.

"So Rias… is my cock satisfying you?" Lucifer said while the illusionary Emerald says that in Rias's mind while he continues to grip her breasts.

Said maid moans before speaking.

"I-It sure is… Emerald. My prince."

Lucifer was a tad surprised about that while Life who was close enough to hear got a really surprised look on her face before she smirks when she had so much teasing material right now before Lucifer spoke up while he played along.

"Indeed Rias…. My dear Queen… really ride me and show me how well you were taught for our honeymoon." Lucifer said to see how deep Rias was in the illusion while the Illusion Emerald said that to her as well… guess Rias wanted to marry him and be his Queen.

Rias smiled brightly before she got to really pleasing Lucifer's dick while believing she's with Emerald.

Meanwhile with Emerald, he was to far to really hear much but Rias looked a bit off to him before he spoke up Serina after pulling the metal dick dildo out of her mouth and had it slip between her breasts to titfuck her.

"Hey Serina, I think something it wrong with Rias but I can't hear anything from here, know what's going on?" Emerald asked while he continues to spank her ass while his chain based magics continue to please the High Succubus.

Serina moans a bit before she spoke up.

"O-Oh don't... w-worry… my h-husband… j-just used… his a-ability… h-he got… b-before giving… H-Hudson… h-his… job."

"Ability?... like what?" Emerald asked since he heard that Lucifer was the former ruler of the Nightosphere and wondered what ability he could have gotten.

"Hehe… w-why from… t-the… R-Ring… of … H-Hell called… L-Lust… o-of course." Serina replies.

"Well that's not the only one." Life said when she walked closer to the duo before speaking up when she saw his confused look, though that was a bit strained when Emerald felt Serina's pussy working him good.

"Lust… Gluttony... Greed… Sloth… Wrath… Envy… Pride… the seven sins of Humanity or mortals so Lucifer should have one ability per Sin, there is also Limbo and a place called Heaven, but in Ooo, Hell is now known as the Nightosphere, Heaven is now known as the Dead world, I say that cause there are various levels, and then there is the Land of the dead, a place where souls get sorted by my Deathy which could be called a Limbo if you think about it." Life said while blushing a bit when she said Deathy… seems to be a nickname for him with Life.

Serina chuckle a bit before speaking.

"She's right but anyway, Lucifer used the lust ability on Rias and once she breathes in she'll fully embrace her lustful side while picturing the person her heart desire. It could probably be you for all we know." She said while teasing the prince.

Emerald blinked from that before he shrugs and spoke up.

"Maybe, or it could be another person entirely, can't really stop her if she goes to another guy or gal to marry, I mean you succubus's read desires right?, no the mind correct?" Emerald asked while his magic pulsed for a moment and the energy flowed through his dick to really hit Serina's sweet spots in her pussy while Life just facepalms at Emerald's stubbornness, seems that incident that crippled his powers really messed with his mind or something.

Korbek, who was a bit close, heard everything before he spoke while pleasing Tasogare.

"Uh bro here's something you should know but… Rias… has a big crush on you."

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked to Korbek before he spoke up.

"Er… seriously?, why didn't she say anything then?, are you sure you didn't miss hear or something?, Rias is normally the type to be honest when not on the clock so why not say anything before?" Emerald asked with a really confused look on his face, seems he was caught off guard with that one while Tasogare, who didn't really care, just keeps bouncing on his dick.

Korbek shook his head before speaking.

"Hehe… come on man have you seen yourself in the mirror? While we were growing up I've seen girls looked your way with smitten looks on their faces when you didn't noticed. Heck back when we played our favorite games Rias would alway watch you. Why did you think I would try to invite her and let her have a turn with the controller? Plus… she's a bit shy around you. Pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Uh… you do realize that normally when I look at people, they were too nervous to get near me because of my power back then, one good thing from that incident is that I didn't have to worry about sudden bursts of power, not only that but Rias was normally getting trained by my parents, you sure it's not our dad?, you remember he's a ladies man right?" Emerald said when he remember the nervous looks people gave him in the past before he got more… Control… of his powers… mid to low ranked people had trouble standing near him from his lack of control.

 **"Yes I remember. But I also remember that you told Rias that you would claim her as your own. And she didn't protest or anything. Plus what about the kiss you two shared? Me and Aiag saw some passion there."** Korbek said with a grin.

"Maybe, but that was just a bit ago.. An hour or so ago... and I can admit that I do find Rias attractive and she has a nice side that she normally keeps to herself when on the clock, but why didn't she say anything before?" Emerald asked while he looked a bit confused while he keep on pleasing Serina.

 **"Well there's afraid of being rejected, thinking you may be out of her league, the shyness thing again and plus let's not forget mom. I mean what would happen if mom knew before since Rias is still technically her personal maid."** Korbek said before the two vine like snakes squeezed Tasogare's breasts again while they continue to suck and bite her nipples before the werewolf used the third one to really move around in Tasogare's pussy.

"Well I doubt Mom would really complain about me dating Rias as long as we didn't do anything, I mean she seemed pretty happy about possible grandkids and whatnot, what do you mean I may be out of her league?, Rias is one of the head maids here who serves mom, not even our brothers and sisters can order her around without going through mom first if Rias thought the request was odd, and shy… you do remember how aggressive she was with mom when we accidentally stumbled upon them during the… reverse incident… *Shudder*... didn't think mom liked being overpowered like that." Emerald said while he shudders a bit at the memories.

Korbek shuddered a bit before speaking up.

 **"Yeah don't remind me… Ever... And also, and I'm not being jerk to you, but I'm just saying the possibilities bro. I mean why not talk to her when this is over?"**

"Maybe, but remember that we got a summons later so I might not be able to today since my… Brothers and sisters are coming, the bad ones at least." Emerald said while his anger made his hands grip Serina's breast with a tighter grip for a moment.

The High Succubus groans a bit but she did felt a bit hurt before Korbek spoke.

 **"Hey bro. You might want to calm down and remember that we're in a challenge."**

Emerald blinked a few times before he lightens his gauntlets grips before he spoke up.

"I cannot apologise enough for that Serina, if you want, I can leave now if you want." Emerald said with a regretful look on his face.

Serina surprisingly shook her head before she looked back and spoke.

"It's okay. It did felt a bit nice just was surprised is all. Though I'm guessing from the anger I sensed in you… your siblings caused some problems?"

Korbek scoffed before speaking.

 **"He's not the only one since most don't like non-blood related."**

Some of the people were surprised when they heard that while Aiag already knew the story.

Emerald, however did keep a lid zipped whenever the incident that caused his powers to be crippled a secret even from Korbek but Emerald's anger for his siblings skyrocketed way past what Korbek would feel… but Emerald had a pretty good poker face… but the hatred felt by Serina… made Korbek's anger pale in comparison.

Life, while not knowing about the incident… did get a bit worried when she felt… so much hatred from Emerald even if he did keep whatever happened a secret.

Serina had no idea what happened while Korbek, who had a brother's intuition, spoke up.

 **"Bro… relax. Remember, we're in a room where dad couldn't get in. Plus there's a lot of hot sexy ladies that paid to ride us. Also remember the gift I gave you?"** He said while trying to get his brother's senses back.

Emerald did remember and while giving the best poker face he could, spoke up with an amused grin.

"Yeah your right, besides I got levels to get so I can really please ladies lader if used right." Emerald said to get Korbek to relax while his metal made magics went back to pleasing Serina… but a worried Life and Serina… could still feel an intense hatred that was just being bottled away…

However, what Emerald didn't know was even if Korbek was relaxed, the years he spent at sea not only made him a legend by his skills with a sword, but he played enough poker to know when someone is bluffing or in this case hiding something.

Although the young werewolf wouldn't try to push things so he decide to not say anything for Emerald's sake.

Serina was still worried for the prince before thinking.

 _'Just what happened between Emerald and his siblings? I mean even Korbek admits that they not only did something to Emerald but him as well? Do his parents know? Hmmm maybe I should talk to Life and see if we can talk to Nocturn and Helios.'_

Emerald was silent from then on while he used his magics to please Serina more before time passed to a few minutes later with Emerald's dick finally twitching inside of Serina, he had turned the dildo in Serina's ass into a dick drill with many bumps that roughly spun in her ass.

Serina, though still worried, groans and moans before she felt her orgasm approaching as well.

Korbek continues to please Tasogare with his snake vines before speaking.

"Hope I didn't neglect you too much Tasogare. A sexy woman like you deserved to be pleasured."

"L-Like I c-care… j-just keep that… d-dick hard… and d-don't your dare… f-finish without k-knoting my ass." Tasogare said while she slammed her ass more and more on Korbek's dick which caused his knot to go a bit deeper with each bounce while she felt him twitching inside of her.

Korbek groans a bit before speaking.

 **"F-Fuck!... We'll don't worry beautiful. I won't leave you hanging."** He said while his snake vines continue to do their thing.

Lucifer in the meantime, while he continues to use the sin of lust on Rias, spoke up.

"My dear Queen, tell me, how do you want to finish?, I can't move much right now, but I can fire as much as you desire into that sexy pussy of yours… hope your on the pill today cause we may make a prince or princess if your not." Lucifer said with a grin on his face to the lust fueled Rias, he was using a spell to keep himself from knocking up the ladies, but to keep the illusion intact, he was playing along for now.

Rias was so lost in her own lust before speaking.

"I'm not on the pill Emerald my love. So please cum and give me a child." She said before she bounced harder than ever as if she's trying to milk Lucifer.

A moment later, Lucifer grit his teeth before he roars and came as hard as he could into Rias which caused her womb to bloat greatly as a result.

Rias threw her head back before she moans loud with ecstasy when she felt her womb getting filled before she came hard on Lucifer's dick while thinking she's with Emerald.

Emerald grits his teeth before groaning while he pulled Serina on to him before he gave her a surprisingly large creampie while the dildos and drills shot the purple goo again while the one between her breasts gave her face a good coating.

Serina screams a bit before she came hard on the prince's dick while receiving a nice creampie.

Korbek snarls a bit before he grits his fangs before he unleashed a big dose of cum in Tasogare's ass before howling loud.

Tasogare groans loud before she finally came on the snake vine in her pussy while feeling her ass getting filled up.

If you look closely, you can see some of Korbek's cum escaping.

Aiag giggled when she remembered the times Korbek howled before climaxing while Tibet and Red though it was sexy.

Ahsoka however grinned when she saw the cum escaping before thinking.

 _'Hmmm, Aiag is right, he is virtle. I definitely made the right choice in picking him to be the father of my… no our child. Though I wonder with all that cum, would I be getting multiple births.'_

Tasogare however surprised many when she gripped Korbek's chest fur and lifts her hips once… and slammed herself down on to Korbek's dick which caused the knot to bash in before she showed a pleased look when she felt her ass getting stretched wide by the knot.

Korbek was shocked at the sudden action before he howls again as he continues to climax.

Aiag was shocked when she saw what Tasogare said while feeling a bit worried for Korbek.

Tibet and Red were feeling the same thing though they felt a bit upset since they believe Tasogare might've hurt the werewolf a bit since she pulled his chest hair.

"How's that you were wolf bastard!?, I said I would get that knot in my ass and I did!" Tasogare said with a lust filled grin on her face while she grinds on Korbek's dick.

Korbek's groans a bit before he surprisingly starts chuckling before speaking.

 **"Indeed you did. You're definitely a fighter which I like. Definitely gonna enjoy having you in my harem. But first... time to give that sexy ass of yours a nice… spanking!"** He said before he actually starts spanking Tasogare's ass.

Tasogare groans from that while she keeps grinding her ass on Korbek's knotted dick.

For a bit, all 6 keep fucking and groaning until all 6 were about to cum for the third time… and the males and females we're fighting from cumming as hard as they could.

Korbek groans as Tasogare keeps bouncing on his dick while Serina and a lust induced Rias were both hard on their bouncing while the three women tried to hold back their climaxes.

Emerald now had stopped holding back and used a few dildos on Serina's ass, around 3 in total that spin and thrust in her ass while the tips of the Gauntlets use purple electrical energy to shock Serina's nipples.

Lucifer in turn didn't really do much but thanks to the sin of lust he had, all he said was this.

"Cum for me Rias… really milk my dick." Lucifer said with a grin on his face which the illusion Emerald says and does while Lucifer tenderly fondles her breasts.

Rias moans a bit before speaking.

"A-Anything for you Emerald my King." She said before she starts bouncing hard with an intention to milk Lucifer's cum.

For a bit, the group keeps it going for a minute more until…

Rias keeps bouncing before she through her head and came hard on Lucifer's dick.

Tasogare at the same time was practically dominating Korbek while roughly pulling herself on and off of his knot with surprising strength while she had a grin on her face.

Korbek grits his fangs while at the same time continues to use his snake vines on Tasogare's breasts and pussy. The one in her pussy managed to get close to her womb before the snake stick out its tongue and starts to licking the succubus's womb.

Tasogare groans before she grins more before she used a hand to grip his large testicles before gripping them harshly when she spoke up.

"Come on you fucker!, Empty those fucking nuts into my ass, I want my ass to really get painted by your cum!" Tasogare growled out before she starts slamming herself with even more strength which caused Korbek to bounce on the bed a bit while she gripped his nuts… harshly.

Some of the women, especially the women that liked Korbek, winced a bit while the men cringed a bit since a man's balls is sensitive.

Korbek groans a bit before he howls loudly before he felt his dick release another heavy dose of cum in Tasogare's ass.

"Oh… FUCK!" Tasogare yelled after she felt him unloading right in her ass.

Emerald had grit his teeth while he tried to get Serina to cum, but with his dick twitching as hard as it was, it was only a matter of time.

Serina went nonstop on bouncing hard on the prince's dick while making sure to use her best movements against him.

"S-Shit…" Emerald muttered when he couldn't hold it before roaring when he unloads in Serina's pussy while the dildos shot their own loads in her ass and on her face again.

Serina screams loud with ecstasy as she felt her pussy getting filled up.

All in all when Lucifer finally came with a grin on his face, Serina, Lucifer, and Tasogare won the round while Emerald, Korbek, and Rias lost before Lucifer dispelled the Sin of lust on Rias.

Rias pants for a bit before she finally collect her bearings before speaking.

"W-What just... h-happened?"

"You lost and your friends did as well and I must say, you have an interesting mind…. My dear Queen." Lucifer said with a grin on his face.

Rias blinked for a bit before her eyes widened in realization before speaking.

"O-Oh Glob… does Emerald know?"

"Hmmm…. Maybe about the ability I used… so he maybe a little jealous if he's thinking that you prefer another… hehe, thankfully we're to far for them to hear… so your secret is safe with me since you did give me… or Emerald a good time." Lucifer said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Rias was relieved for a bit before she spoke up.

"B-But I don't want him to think I was thinking of other guys. I want him to know how I feel for him."

"Hehe, my dear, I used to seduce many women and I know one thing, jealousy can be a powerful thing… maybe you should use that if he shows any interest… but that's just me since most ladies make deals with me to protect a lover of theirs or something… and one guy did go through hell to get her so you never know… but for now, I would get off the bed if you would be so kind, I got other ladies to entertain after all… unless you want to pay for another round." Lucifer said while he wiggles his eyebrows again.

Rias blushed a bit before she put her hands on his chest and tries to climb off of former Devil King's dick before groaning.

Lucifer chuckles before he helped her a bit by lifting her off of him and… tossing her so that she laid next to Emerald.

Rias was caught off guard before she turns her head only to blush brightly when she saw the prince.

Emerald however didn't notice while he pants for breath while he finally tapped off in Serina's pussy.

Serina pants a bit before she turns her head before speaking.

"Not bad birthday boy. Even though you lost but still. And nice of you to drop in Rias."

"He...hehe, well… I… still… gotta… level later… and … hay Rias… have fun?" Emerald pants out before he looked to Rias with a grin on his face.

Rias continues to blush when she looks at Emerald before she nods her head at him.

Emerald chuckles before he looked back at Serina while he slowly recovers.

Serina chuckles as well before she starts absorbing the cum in her body.

A bit later, Lucifer, Serina, and Tasogare we're sitting at the edge of the bed before Lucifer spoke up.

"Ladies, we will be taking five to let the princes's recover before we get to the next round... would each lady approach after they talk among themselves on who goes next?, No one as beautiful as all of you should fight since you all will go sooner or later right?" Lucifer said with a charming grin on his face.

The ladies nod in agreement while blushing a bit at the smile while Korbek looks at Tasogare before speaking.

"Hope you enjoy your cream my dear."

"Oh I did… but you should really focus on recovering… you have 5 more ladies to bang while the prince has four and Lord Lucifer has 3… seems your the popular one here.." Tasogare said with an amused look on her face.

 **"Hehe… Indeed I do. But I'm still serious of having you in my harem."** Korbek said with a fanged grin.

Tasogare chuckles again before she spoke up while she got up from the bed and walks away.

"Tame Shiro and Kuro and maybe you might have a shot… can't go for the real prize without getting by the mid bosses right?" Tasogare said before she vanished into the crowd and Shiro and Kuro appeared a minute later while they had pleased looks on their faces before they went back to serving customers.

Korbek chuckles again before speaking to Emerald.

"Looks like I have another challenge bro."

"Hehe, yup, and seems your soon to be lion Queen is approaching…" Emerald said while Malia walked forward with a grin on her face and stopped at the edge of the bed.

Korbek blinked for a bit when he saw the beta lioness.

"Hello Mr. Wolf… hope your ready since I'm next, talked with the others and they gave the Ok, and prince, our Queen wants a word with you before she goes next." Malia said with a fanged grin on her face.

Korbek was a bit confused before speaking up.

"Okay with what? And what others do you speak of?"

"Well the four others who paid, who else did you think?" Malia said with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Oh right my bad. Just didn't realise it."** Korbek said.

"So need anything before time is up?, A sandwich, water or a drink?, Can't have you pass out or lose from not eating." Malia said with a fanged grin on her face when she thought she would win this round as well.

Korbek took a moment to think on this before speaking.

 **"Hmmm… actually I can go for some mangos and some rum."**

"Alright, got an ID card?, Place maybe good for 18 year olds but drinking laws are still enforced." Malia said while she waits for the response.

Korbek blinks before he brought his hand to his fur and surprisingly pulls out his ID card to show Malia and apparently, he's a year and a half older than Emerald.

"Ah, well can't get the rum." Malia said before she got surprised when a bottle of the stuff appeared near her head and the hand showed that it belongs to Leo.

"Eh why not, if he did half of the things I've heard about, then he's no boy, besides, you were a bit of a party girl Malia when we were younger." Leo said while she sets the Rum next to Korbek.

Korbek blinks for a bit before he grabs the bottle before speaking.

"Thank you Lady Leo."

"Eh no worries handsome, though not as good looking as my husband, your not to bad yourself, maybe I could get a personal round from you after this challenge is over with, maybe tag team with my husband for some DP action, rare thing for that to happen." Leo said with a grin on her face.

Korbek blinks for a moment before chuckles a bit before speaking.

 **"Well I be foolish not to turn you down. If your husband is cool with it then I'm game. And Malia, if you're interesting in partying, my crew and I tend to celebrate before or after a ship battle and trust me we tend to party hard. So if you want, I can give you a spell to teleport."** He said before he opens the bottle and starts drinking a bit.

"Hehe, sure, not gonna leave this city for a few more weeks so maybe I can join for a round or two, maybe I could bring Aslan and my sister wives to really get the party going hehe." Malia said with a grin on her face while she watched him drink.

Leo chuckles from that before the trip jolts when Life spoke up near them.

"You know… I can't exactly stop him from drinking since he is a pirate, but I really won't tolerate people giving my grandkids alcohol near me without a good reason." Life said while she gave a nervous Leo a half lidded look.

Korbek stops drinking for a bit before speaking.

"Let's not be mad at her Grandma. She's being nice."

"And intoxicating my little Korby isn't really a nice thing in my eyes… so in exchange for being quiet, I want one night with Aslan, no questions asked or it will be Korby's parents who hear about this and those parties stop for awhile." Life said with a grin on her face.

Korbek was shocked when he heard that before hoping Leo doesn't do anything bad.

However Leo just chuckles before she spoke up.

"Wow, guess… Korby isn't the only one who can be tricky, wonder if you were a pirate or something long ago." Leo said while Life just shrugs.

"Well I haven't lived this long without picking up a few tricks and I guess Korby picked a few of my nastier ones up." Life said which made Leo and Malia chuckle at that.

Korbek blushed in embarrassment before speaking up.

"Well I do look up to you Grandma."

"Well considering I lived before the mushroom wars and studied the pirate Blackbeard, I learned from the best, though I really hope you don't go overboard with the drinking… don't want you to end up marrying a complete stranger and not remember right?, I remember that time you nearly married a hooker by complete accident and Emerald had to knock you out before it happened… gotta say though, she wasn't too bad to look at but wow did she get around." Life said while shaking her head and Emerald bursts out laughing from that memory.

Most of the women were a bit surprised while Aiag raised her eyebrow since she didn't know.

Korbek facepalm before speaking.

 **"Come on Grandma. I thought we agreed to not talk about it. Besides I learned my lesson. That's what I get for trying to be part of Uncle Davy Jones's drinking game."**

"Well you had to admit when he brought in that large barrel of rum, you had to admit that things would get hilarious…and Rias… I honestly thought she would skin you alive that day… HAHAHA!" Emerald said before he busts out laughing again.

Rias giggled as well while Korbek facepalm again in embarrassment.

"Still my favorite was when you practically bursts into the room with her in your arms and with a drunk look on your face, telling everyone you were making her your newest bride... Never seen Helios faint that fast before… and Nocturn like a freaking woman!" Life said before giggling a little while Leo and Malia start laughing like mad while Emerald barely managed to hold himself back but looked like he would burst any moment.

Now everyone was shocked, including Aiag along with Korbek and Emerald's future harem girls.

Korbek was now getting upset before speaking.

 **"Okay is this an intervention? Because I'm not laughing."** He said with half lidded look.

"Oh relax, at least it's not like Emerald when he had that wet dream at 16, honestly thought his head would burst from how red it looked that day…Nocturn practically wept with joy when he found out his son like girls." Life said before Emerald jolts while he summoned a helmet to hide his face and like a comical knight in reverse, closed the visor.

Korbek this time chuckled a bit at the memory while Rias gave Emerald a nice pat.

"I have more juicy stories on them as well, and even a few on Nocturn, Helios, and Rias, why don't we all get a bite to eat and let these guys rest." Life said while she gestured for the ladies to follow her with a mischievous look on her face.

Rias jolts when she heard her name while Korbek looks at Emerald before speaking.

 **"Think we should stop her bro?"**

"Do you really think we can?" Emerald said while giving Korbek a half lidded look after he moved the visor up to show his half lidded eyes.

Korbek sweatdrops before speaking.

 **"Good point... So dad really faint like a woman?"**

"Oh yeah… like one of those iconic ladies in those movies with a arm on their forehead… really caused Craos some pain when dad landed on him… made me laugh a lot that day for many reasons." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Korbek started laughing as well after hearing that.

"I do have to ask… Korby… was this… before or after we got bonded?" Aiag asked with a raised eyebrow while she had her elbows propped on the bed.

Korbek blinked for a bit before speaking.

 **"Before Aiag. I was drunk. Besides when we met, I thought you were one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I only want to marry for love."**

"I see… and has this hussy tried to come back for you?" Aiag said while Emerald chuckles a few times.

"Oh yeah, she was a stubborn woman so my dad had to… show that his skills eclipse Korbek's here and now she's one of dad's personal maids, doubt you've seen her, she's a… well… have you heard of an ice Elemental?" Emerald asked while he looked to Aiag with a curious tone.

"You see Aiag? Everything worked out. Besides it was one time and it would never happen again… believe me. The last thing I want is to upset you. You know that I love you?"

"I know you do Korby… but if I see you in that situation and I find out it's your fault… well… let's just say that vine like tentacles don't have to be used on women only right?" Aiag said while her eyes glowed a bit with power.

Most of the women were a bit surprised while Korbek, who shudders a bit before speaking up.

 **"Trust me Aiag. It won't happen again. That I promised."**

"Good, now then, here's your mango Korby." Aiag said while she passed Korbek a surprisingly good looking Mango, looked freshly picked from somewhere.

Korbek didn't how but shrugged before speaking.

 **"Thank you Aiag. Want to share?"**

"Maybe later, take a bite." Aiag said with an innocent smile on her face.

 **"Not so fast, can I have a kiss from you?"**

"Sure." Aiag said before she leaned in and when she kissed Korbek on the lips and sent her tongue into his mouth and fought with his tongue.

Korbek chuckles before he returns the kiss while having his tongue fight back.

He even looked at his mate with lust and love in his eyes.

Aiag did the same before she pulled away a minute later before she spoke up.

"Now, you better eat up, you'll need the energy." Aiag said with a smile on her face.

Korbek smiles back before he took a bite of the mango.

However… instead of just tasting like a Mango… it had… a Rum like taste to it and… something else?

Korbek's eyes widen before speaking.

 **"Whoa… Aiag, I don't know what you did, but if I wasn't in this contest, I would pull you on this bed and ravage you hard."**

Emerald then spoke up while Korbek was distracted.

"Uh… dude… you… may want to look at your dick." Emerald said while he had a raised eyebrow while Aiag just smiles.

Korbek was confused before he looks at his dick before he was shocked at what he saw.

It turns out his dick was quickly getting erect… and when it got fully erect, it starts to somehow get a bit more erect to a painful level when it engorged a shocking couple more inches in length and an inch in width.

Korbek looks at Aiag before speaking.

 **"What else was in the mango Aiag?"**

"Well a Mango seed that I personally grew in Rum and mixed with my own mixture to… put you in heat so to speak combined with an aphrodisiac to really get you going... and the size thing is temporary…. No biggy." Aiag said while still keeping her smile.

Korbek's eyes widen at the no biggy part before he looked before he saw the looks on the women.

The ones in his group, the ones who paid for him… all had grins on their faces before Emerald spoke up.

"Wow… really wondering what you put in there to cause that." Emerald said before he got surprised when Aiag used a vine, and took a decent chunk of the Mango off before she had the piece get stuffed into Emerald's mouth before he accidentally chewed it a few times mid speak before swallowing it before looking to Aiag in shock while she just smiles back.

When the ladies in Emerald's group looked to him, they already saw his dick getting erect, and like Korbek's, temporary grew a few more inches and got an inch thicker while it pulsed rapidly.

The women that paid for the two princes were now hornier and excited while the women who didn't pay, were feeling the same thing.

Aiag smiled at her achievement while Rias blushed brightly as she looks at Emerald's dick before she surprisingly felt the folds on her pussy getting wet.

Before anything else could be asked however, a timer went off before Lucifer spoke up.

"Alright, whoever's with the princes please get on the bed and whoever's with me, please step forward, as for everyone else, you can stay on the bed if you want but please no touching the participants, not really fair if we get outside help right Serina?" Lucifer said while he lightly smacks Serina's ass when he walked to the bed.

Serina jolts before speaking up.

"Indeed my love. So you heard him girls. Will the next girl for Lucifer please come forward while everyone else goes back? Aiag, Rias, if you two want to stay, you can.. but no interference."

"Oh don't worry, I like to watch just as much as I like to get in on the action… and considering what just happened… Lady Leo and Lady Malia will really enjoy themselves with the princes now." Aiag said with a smile on her face.

Malia blushed but grin when she licked her lips at the sight of Korbek's dick while Leo did the same for Emerald.

"Now then, since the lovely Rias had a taste of my powers… and my impressive weapon… Viper… Delilah… Life… would any of you lovely ladies please step forward?" Lucifer said before Life just spoke up.

"I can go last, patience is a virtue after all and you know what they say… save the best for last right?" Life said with a mischievous grin that was on her face.

That's when Viper spoke.

"I would like a turn… if it's okay with Delilah."

"Eh, sure, I got my large lover here so I'm not missing much." Delilah said while she grinds her ass on the giant man's dick while it was still in her.

The Giant man groans a bit before Viper smirked a bit before speaking.

"And there we go." She said before she get up and starts walking towards Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckles when he saw that and when she got close, people saw she was a bit taller than he was, makes sense thanks to her snake like nature and her thin figure.

"Hehe, so my dear… got a form request?, Not the former Lord of the underworld for being a one trick pony after all." Lucifer said with a grin on his face when he looked Viper up and down with a pleased look in his eyes.

Viper chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Hehe… I would say… surprise me." Viper said with a lustful grin on her face.

Lucifer shrugged at that before he spoke up.

"Hmm… I don't know…. I'm no mind reader but…" Lucifer said before his form starts shifting and growing before he towered over Viper with a well muscled, well endowed dual dicked Naga like form with a grin on his now scale like snake face and his muscles flexed and twitch with each movement.

Some of the women blushed brightly while Viper, who blushed as well, licked her lips while grinning before speaking.

"Hmmm… me like."

 **"Well my dear… shall we get to the fun part?"** Lucifer said with a charming tone and held a large scaly hand out for Viper to take.

Viper blushed a bit before she actually took Lucifer's scaly hand.

A moment later, he picked her up and caused her to land bridal style before he turned to the bed and starts slithering to it.

Viper blushed again while feeling excited.

A moment later, Leo looked to Malia before she spoke up.

"Well then, might as well get fucking Malia." Leo said before she walked to Prince Emerald on the bed with a swing of her well muscled hips and tail.

Rias did blush a bit before she looks at Emerald.

Emerald grins when he saw that before he saw Leo crawling to him on all fours.

Malia in turn grins when she saw that before she looked to Korbek with a grin on her face.

Korbek grins as well before he motioned the beta lioness to come.

A moment later, the scene fades to black for a moment before it fades in to show that all three ladies were already riding their dicks with pleased looks on their faces, Viper had both of Lucifer dicks in her holes, Emerald was in Leo's pussy, while Malia did the same with Korbek and the increased size really made things fun for them…. And it looked like they were already an orgasm or two in already.

Aiag in the meantime when she really got excited, used her vines to pull Ria's to her and after a moment, was already scissoring her pussy on Rias's.

Rias moans from that action before Leo chuckled at the scene before she looks back at Emerald before she spoke up while bouncing.

"S-So… d-did you… w-wonder why… I… w-wanted to… talk… t-to… you?"

Emerald, while he summoned the armor golem that was already plowing her ass, spoke up.

"S-Sorta… wondering." Emerald said before Leo spoke up with a fanged grin.

"Simple… I have a daughter named Leonel who's a bit unruly… and I'm… offering… her as an arrange marriage of sorts… she… may not like it, but she does scare off the normal suitors… so I'm wondering if your up for seducing her… my Husband already agreed with me… and he's getting it on with a few wives who returned." Leo said while Emerald, who was surprised, took a moment to see that Aslan was getting blown by two slightly different lioness ladies, one was licking and sucking his nuts and the other was bobbing her head along his dick.

Aslan shudders and moans as he enjoyed the feel of his wives's mouths.

Emerald then looked back to Leo while she rides him before he spoke up.

"And if she doesn't agree?" Emerald said while he roughly gripped Leo's firm breasts and starts to fondle them.

Leo moans a bit before speaking.

"T-Then you… keep… s-seducing her… r-romance h-her…. i-if you… w-want… J-Just want… m-my… little girl… t-to be… happy."

"W-Well I would have to meet h-her first… but for now…get ready for me to get serious!" Emerald said before the golam gripped Leo's hips and slammed her down in to Emerald which caused her to bounce much harder then before while the Golem fucked her ass.

"OH YES!" She moans before she tries bouncing on her own so she can try to milk him.

Meanwhile with Korbek while Malia rides him like a bitch in heat…

Korbek groans and moans while giving Malia the same snake vine treatment he did to Tasogare but this time the third snake fine was in the beta lioness's ass.

That's when he spoke up.

 **"F-Fuck Malia… Y-Your pussy… feels so… good."** He said while his snakes continue the work.

Malia just pants and groans while she rode him with her hands behind her head before she spoke up.

"A-And this… damn monster cock feels so good… damn how many ladies have you pleased when you became of legal age for sex… c-cause your really going deep and I'm not even feeling your body for that balls deep feeling." Malia groans out while her breasts bounced wildly.

Korbek groans and moans before speaking.

 **"Well there was Aiag, Huntress Wizard was one, then there was Flame Queen, Tasogare and now you."**

Malia took a moment to chuckle before she spoke up while taking a moment to gyrate her hips.

"A shame, maybe I should send a daughter or two from our group to help you raise that number, hope you don't mind some lioness pussy without having to be paid." Malia said before she starts bouncing again on his dick.

Korbek groans again before speaking.

 **"No problem here. You can join if you want or have Aiag have a turn with you."**

"Tempting but I have my husband, may get a turn with you and that Wood Nymph if he gives the OK, gotta respect my husband's wishes after all and he hasn't gave me a reason to question him yet, and I doubt he will anytime soon." Malia said with a grin on her face before she surprisingly hopped a bit and slammed herself on to Korbek's dick and he busts right into her womb and a large bulge was seen, but instead of a pained look, she had a lustful one on her face before she repeats the action with this.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the good stuff." Malia groans out while her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

 **"Oh fuck is right. Definitely glad you picked me."** He said before he gave the beta lioness's ass a good smack.

Meanwhile with Lucifer and Viper.

He was just having his hands behind his head while he watched Viper work his dicks good, unlike Rias who was well trained, and Serina who was a succubus, Viper seemed to have trouble with keeping her cool while she rides his cocks.

Viper grits her teeth as she tries to adjust to Lucifer's dicks while at the same time tries to bounce on them.

Lucifer chuckles when he saw that Viper was having trouble before he spoke up.

 **"My dear, looks like your having trouble, no need to force yourself to take it all, I mean your supposed to feel good right?"** Lucifer said with a fanged grin on his snake like face.

Vipre groans a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yes… but I… w-want to… b-be able… t-to take it… a-all." She said while trying to fit more of the former scaly Devil King's dick.

Lucifer chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

 **"Well my dear… anything I can do to help or do I just watch the pleasing sight your giving me."** Lucifer said with a grin on his face.

Vipre groans before speaking.

"J-Just lay down, and let me do the work." She said before she resumes bouncing.

Lucifer grins before he decided to help a bit… when his dicks start vibrating wildly like rattlesnake tails.

Viper groans before she moans a bit loud as she starts to enjoy the treatment.

All in all, all three ladies were enjoying the trio before they came again, unlike Rias, Serina, or Tasogare, they were not as experienced and squirts on them, and they only came once, 1 for the guys, 2 for the gals, unless they did something, they would lose before a couple ping like sounds came from Emerald and Korbek's Chaos rings which showed that they leveled up.

Emerald originally had 3 after he used a few points already, when he leveled he got a total of 8 to use.

Korbek who had the ring on longer then his brother had at least 20 points after that level up.

Emerald noticed his points before grinning when he put one into his stamina gem and two into his cum gem to get a total of 5 points before the stamina boost took effect and his dick stopped throbbing in Leo's pussy.

Leo wondered why the throbbing stopped as she continues to bounce on Emerald's dick.

Emerald saw the look before he showed Leo his ring on his wrist.

"Just in case you're wondering, Korbek got me this thing for my birthday today, something called a Chaos Ring, for each gem there is, I get a boosted attribute, the one I put a point into when this number here was 8, into the stamina one, and two more into the white gem… and lets just say that I'll be calling it the cum gem from now on since the more points I put into it… the larger the load I can fire… and I have 5 points total…" Emerald said before he tapped the attraction gem and one more point went into it.

"Now four…" Emerald said with a grin while the attraction gem glowed with a red light.

Leo blinked for a bit before she starts to blushing once she felt Emerald's attractiveness.

"Hehe, I can see that blush… long story short, I'll be using the rest of these points after I get out of here, except for maybe one or two per lady, one for Stamina to help me recover as you personally experienced and for a different attribute that I'll think about… main reason for this was to A, get Serina some extra cash here, and B, to get Kor and I some points… he has a ring as well, hope you don't mind helping me level up." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he watched Leo bounce on his dick throughout the entire conversation.

Leo was too lost in the attractiveness as she continues to bounce on the prince's dick with gusto.

Korbek who was watching this, chuckled when he decides to use his points as well before he gave 1 for attractiveness, 1 for stamina and 1 for cum.

Malia then blushed brightly when the red gem kicked in before she really starts to ride Korbek's dick when the red gem caused her to forget the challenge and really show everyone that she wasn't the beta bitch without a good reason.

Korbek groans and moans before speaking up.

 **"T-That's right my dear, keep riding to your heart's content."**

Malia didn't need to be told twice when she did just that, and a minute later, lets out a loud groan when she came hard on Korbek's dick, she wondered why his dick stopped throbbing but didn't care while she rides out her orgasm.

Korbek liked the way the beta lioness moved before he starts thinking.

 ** _'Damn this ring is awesome and Malia has some sweet moves as well. If only she was single. I wonder if she has a twin sister.'_**

However before he could think about it further, Serina spoke up with a microphone in hand.

"And it looks like Korbek wins this round ladies and gentleman, what do you say that we let him really get wild and blow that load of his huh?, not really fair to blueball him right guys?, and since he won and isn't in this round now, no holds barred on positions and what not, consider this a bonus round if you want." Serina said before looking to Korbek and winking at him to let him know that she wouldn't let him get blue balled right now.

Korbek was surprised to hear that he won this round and didn't know it before he looked at the audience before speaking.

 **"How do you ladies and gentleman want me to do this?"**

Aslan then chuckles while he fingers his ladies folds before he spoke up.

"Don't know about the others, but how about some doggy style action, really gets her going when you bite on the back of her neck so might as well go nuts." Aslan said before he spanks his wifes asses before fingering their asses now.

Korbek was a bit surprised but if Aslan say go nuts, then why bother.

That's when he surprised Malia when he gets up before putting the beta lioness on all fours before he went real rough on pounding her pussy like if he was in heat.

"O-OH FUCK!" Malia yelled when she felt that and Emerald chuckles when he saw that.

"Seems your sister is the real winner of this round huh?... maybe…" Emerald said when he looked back to his ring and the last 5 points before he got a mischievous grin on his face… that was eerily like Life's when she had an idea in mind.

Korbek continues pound Malia's pussy as hard as he could for a few moments before he felt his dick twitching.

However he got distracted when the purple gem on Emerald's ring glows even brighter than the other gems for a moment and his point total was zero right now which showed he poured the rest of his points right now into it and Leo lets out a shriek when she practically floods Emerald's groin with juices when she shockingly came so soon… and hard.

Korbek sees this and decides to give the purple gem a point leaving him with only 16 points left as he continues to thrust hard.

"Wow, seems Emerald won this round as well, and to those who are curious about the glowing gems, take a look at their wrists and if you look close enough, you'll see sex augmenting rings, I may not know the details myself about all of them, but purple is sensitivity and it looks like it really caught Leo off guard and Emerald's current point total is at 0 if that number on the ring is any indication, Green is stamina, so the more points put into it, the longer the wearer lasts and as an added effect, they get a stamina refill so they get a second wind, red is attraction, silverish to white is their cum capacity for bigger loads, yellow… cock size since I saw that personally with the prince here so these two can get even bigger if they want, and thanks to the magics of this kingdom, they can raise or lower that size for any lover so no issues ladies of you like the giant lovers, blue is raw luck, good or bad I have no clue but it seems to work for the wielder in this case, and finally Cyan is your experience with women you see so you may get an all around effect with that one girls so you could say that these two are RPG characters with sex… the more they get it on… the stronger they get in the bedroom, so ladies who want to get a taste, step right up to Shiro here and pay the fee so you all can enjoy and help the princes grow into men who will make you cum from just entering a room... and is that really a bad thing?" Serina said while she explained things to the audience while Shiro was nearby with a bucket and a sign that reads, pay for a time with the manly trio.

A lot of the women were shocked at the info but otherwise they didn't feel bothered by it if it means they'll have some great sex with them.

"Now then, since Emerald won this round as well, he gets to get a free shot, anyone got an idea for him since Korbek here already has doggy style or do we let the prince choose, your pick people." Serina said while she looked to the audience.

Some of the women took a moment to think on this before they said this.

"Let the prince choose."

Emerald grins at that before looking at Leo.

"So… got a position you want or mind if me and My Golam go for the standing DP right now?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Leo looks at the prince with a lust filled look before speaking.

"Surprise me."

Emerald grins before he used his chains to get him onto his feet like one of those zombies in movies, but instead of just holding her ass and keeping her steady, his golem moved back before Leo was leaned back so that she was held in the air when his golem caught her shoulders and its dicks was in front of her lips… all in all it looked like Emerald and the golem were supports while Leo was a bridge.

Leo was a bit surprised before she just went with it and moans as she bobs her head on the golem's dick.

Emerald just grins before he and his golem start thrusting their hips which caused everyone to see that Emerald and the Golem's dicks were really going deep into her while the purple gem glows and the golem gave off a slight purple glow, maybe with the ring, the golem got the same effect since it was made with Emerald's magic.

Leo muffly groans and moans she was having the time of her life while Korbek kept pound Malia's pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Lucifer chuckles when he saw that before he looked to Viper and said this.

 **"Well then my dear… seems I'll have to step up my game then… hope you don't mind if I get a bit rough thanks to those sexy scales of yours."** Lucifer said while his tongue shot out of his mouth and right into Viper's mouth before pistoning in and out like a faux dick and he directly shot his Sin of lust ability right down her throat and into her lung at full blast, he even shocked the audience when he summoned two more sets of arms for 6 total, one set went to her ass and spanks it roughly, the other went to her breasts and roughly grips them, and his original arms shot to grip her nipples, all in all it looks like he was really going all out to get her to cum… hard.

Viper was indeed shocked from that action before she, like Rias, embraced her lust side before she berserk on her bouncing.

Lucifer chuckles while he wonders what she was thinking, unlike Rias who seemed to have a much more romantic side to her lust… Viper seemed different when she got a whorish look on her face.

Serina wondered what the Viper was thinking before her eyes glowed a bit before she starts hearing Viper's thoughts.

 _'M-More… Must have… Mooooorrrreee… D-Don't care if I get any eggs from him.'_

And that thought was heard when Serina saw Vipers desires while getting screwed by Lucifer in the multi arm Naga form he took, she couldn't read minds but she could read their desires and saw that the dream version of her had an extended belly.

Lucifer in the meantime keeps using Viper like his own sex puppet before he felt his dicks twitching.

 **"Hehe, get ready my dear, going to give you your reward for your hard work… all you need to do… is cum for me."** Lucifer said with a teasing tone after he removed his tongue from her mouth but made sure that the mist keeps hitting her face.

"Y-Yes… I-I'll do… anything for you… j-just make sure to… f-fill my… insides up!"

 **"With pleasure… now… really go all out, win or lose you still get my load in the end… so no need to hold back."** Lucifer said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Viper didn't need to be told twice as she went very hard on her bouncing.

Emerald in the meantime had a grin on his face when he really could let loose with Leo and his thrusts got really deep and fast while his golem did the same, all in all, it looks like his birthday today, coupled with the Chaos ring unlocked a sex crazed beast… though considering who his parents were, it was like opening pandora's box and getting something completely unexpected.

Leo muffly moans loud with ecstasy before she felt her climax approaching.

"Oh yeah… I can feel you about to cum… tap one time on your stomach if you want it inside… or twice for outside." Emerald said while he keeps thrusting even while his dick twitches rapidly.

Leo used one hand to tap her stomach one time.

Emerald grins before he starts thrusting like a mad man while he held his climax back as long as he could.

Leo keeps moaning and groan for a few moments before she came hard on the prince's dick.

Emerald in turn grits his teeth before roaring when he starts to fill Leo's pussy with his semen, and thanks to the cum gem, his load was many times thicker and larger which in turn caused everyone… especially the succubus's of the place… to see that his practically explodes into her and if it wasn't for the Golem cumming with a surprisingly large load, Leo would have most likely flown off of his dick if he came when she was riding him earlier.

Leo's eyes rolls in the back of her head as she tries to drink the golem's cum while feeling both her pussy and womb bloating up a bit.

Honestly people didn't expect his load to be so large when Leo's womb keeps getting filled… if she didn't take any anti pregnacy pills or spells, she would be in serious trouble, thankfully she uses both on a daily basis so no worries.

Some of the succubus's felt jealous seeing all that cum enter the alpha lioness wishing it was them.

They each felt wet between their legs just thinking about it.

Serina had to grin a bit as well when some succubus's, practically all in the room went to Shiro and starts paying for a round with Emerald and Korbek, honestly, it looked like the duo would be here for awhile while Kuro had to help her sister with making sure people didn't stampede to her sister or something.

Emerald then tapped off before he and the golem let go of Leo and she plopped down on the bed when the duo of Prince and golem stepped to the side before semen practically gushed out of Leo's pussy and mouth while Emerald had a grin on his face when his erection didn't die before he looked to the ladies and said this.

"So… who's next?" Emerald said with a lust filled grin to Saphira, Ahsoka, and Shoko who were the last three for right now, he could see the other succubus's clamoring for their turns with Shiro and their payments so he decided to skip the rest and get right to the fucking.

Shoko was feeling wet when she saw the prince's dick still standing while, Ahsoka, who already agreed to have Korbek be the dad, grins at the sight while licking her lips.

"Hey Serina… why don't we change things up by going all out… I mean we got so many beautiful ladies waiting and it would be bad to do that for long periods of time… so how about this… Lucifer, Kor, and I take three ladies at a time and in exchange, we can do whatever we want to please them… and we still have three chances while the ladies… get 9 since they will be a team." Emerald said with a grin on his face while his Chaos ring glows a bit while the gems glow a little, seems he was close to leveling again.

Everyone else was surprised while Korbek, who keeps pounding Malia, spoke up.

"Seriously bro?" He asked with a surprised look.

"Eh, consider this the Nocturn side of me but do you have a better idea with all of these gorgeous ladies lining up for us?, in fact, take a look, you, I, and Lucifer got many more takers if the looks on their faces are anything to go by." Emerald said while pointing a thumb off stage for Korbek to look at.

Korbek did look and he was shocked when he saw some newcomers paying Shiro before he looks at Emerald before speaking.

"When you're right, you're right."

"Yup, and if any ladies are worried about a lack of energy, why don't we take a 5 minute break every… hmm… say 12 ladies, 4 rounds, does that seem fair Serina?" Emerald said before he looked to the high succubus.

Serina blinks for a bit before she chuckles a bit before speaking.

"You kidding, with all this money, I say go nuts."

Emerald chuckles for a moment before he looked to Ahsoka, Shoko, and Saphira before he spoke up.

"Well ladies, before I get started with you three… mind getting me a snack and a drink while I help Leo here to a different part of the bed?, recovering stamina with this gem is one thing but getting food and a drink is another... " Emerald said before he used a few chains after the golem broke down into them and went under Leo before he starts moving her to an empty part of the bed while a succubus went to where they were and used some spells to clean the semen from the bed.

With Korbek in the meantime...

Korbek keeps thrusting his hips back and forth before feeling his dick twitch rapidly before he spoke up.

"Almost there my dear, you want it inside or out?"

"F-Fucking spray on my back!, I maybe on the pill but I want to see how b-big your load is!" Malia groans out while she keeps thrusting her hips back, made it hard for her to decide but it has been awhile since she last had a facial or her ass painted with cum.

Korbek groans a bit before he pulls out and said this.

"Lay on your back."

Malia quickly did as asked and gave Korbek a show by using one hand to let her suck on her right breast and she practically fingers her pussy with four of her five fingers and her tail shot into her ass to really mess with him.

Korbek, though surprised, thought it was hot before he grabbed his dick and starts stroking himself as fast and hard as he could for a few minutes before Korbek growls loudly and surprised Malia and and everyone else when his dick spurt out a very huge dose of cum on Malia's face and body.

Plus thanks to the extra point on the white gem, his climax got bigger.

Malia had to close her eyes from that while she squirts hard when some semen hits her bud and breasts which caused her to scream while her juices squirt on to Korbek from how hard she came.

Tibet and Red blushed brightly at the load before they remembered that the two and Scarlet, who was turned on, will get a turn with him.

Ahsoka was definitely surprised at the amount and was already thinking if her womb can take it all.

A moment bit later, and a nearly painted with cum Malia had to wipe her eyes before he spoke up.

"D-Damn… you… slimed me… g-good thing… I came h-hard… or I would have you… clean me off w-with your t-tongue… but I think… those ladies here… want that honor." Malia said when some succubus's who couldn't control themselves quickly got onto the bed and start to lick and suck at various parts of Malia's body to clean her while some of them said this with pleased looks.

"Oh… fuck this is good… so much… energy." one said while others muttered similar things while they keep cleaning her in sexy ways.

Korbek blinks for a bit before he spoke up to Malia.

"Well I will say this Malia, your pussy was indeed Alpha material."

"Hehe, then you need a chance to get with Leo later and see the real difference, I'm not bad but Aslan said that Leo could choke his dick into cumming from how strong her pussy is, mine barely does that… but I don't mind since she really gives it to me good when she summons a dick thanks to that spell that was developed here… now if you'll excuse me, I got some ladies to entertain." Malia said before one succubus kissed her on the lips and the other succubus's gave one hell of a lesbian show with her by using licks, kisses, and moans that really got the males in the room excited.

Korbek chuckles before he looks at Tibet, Red and Scarlet before speaking.

"Well ladies, care to climb on?" He asked with a fanged grin.

The three in question looked to one another with grins on their faces before they did so and a moment later, Korbek was kissed aggressively by Tibet while Red was licking and sucking his balls while Scarlet used her experience to surprisingly deep throat his dick.

Korbek was at first shocked before that feeling washed away and he kissed Tibet back with equal force.

He even put one hand to play with the Princess's folds before the other went to Scarlet's head before petting it a bit.

Scarlet hummed a bit from that while Tibet groans into Korbek's mouth.

Emerald took a moment to look at him and the others after he got back before he looked to Ahsoka, Saphira, and Shoko.

"So ladies… shall we start and really level me up?" Emerald said while using a finger to signal them to come to him while he had a lust filled grin on his face.

The trio chuckled a bit before Shoko made the first move and kissed his lips.

Emerald in turn returned the kiss while he gripped the back of her head when she was able to be touched right now.

Shoko moans in his mouth before she slides her tongue in to fight off Emerald's.

Ahsoka and Saphira chuckled again before they went down and decided to give his dick a double lick before the duo start massaging his balls.

Emerald groans from that while he deepens the kiss with Shoko for a moment before he pulled her head away.

"Wow, don't know if it's the fact that your a ghost, but it seems you got a hungry side to you, not get any when you were alive?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Shoko blushes a bit as she shook her head before speaking.

"I did lot of stuff to survive. Never had the chance to, have a good time. I did made a friend… but ended up destroying that trust because of my work. Wish I can say how sorry I was. Plus I missed my old partner." She said with a sad look.

"I see… well since you do have a second chance right now thanks to granny Life… and you have a chance to get your body later as well… why not go to your friend and show her how sorry you are, you are in Ooo again, you can be touched… I may… be able to ask about that partner of yours but if he or she reincarnated, we could find that current version of them and remind them of you… and as for the good time… my dick is ready… are you ready to finally get that good time you've missed out on?" Emerald said when he points down to his slickened dick that Saphira and Ahsoka were licking right now.

Said duo, who heard this pulls away while Shoko, who blushes a bit took a deep breath and got into position while facing Emerald before she lowers down and felt the head touch her folds before she goes down and felt her pussy swallow the prince's dick.

Emerald groans from that when she was surprisingly tight before he looked to Ahsoka and Saphira before he suggests this to the duo.

"Hey, since you ladies have a combined 9 times… and to use a few to give Shoko what she's been missing all this time?, I think it should be obvious that unlike her, you two are experiences… so why not be some teachers for her… like… Saphira… you have a long tongue?... then go for her ass… and Ahsoka.. Your a strong woman right?, then go for her breasts." Emerald ordered with a dominant look on his face while he keeps his grin while he lets Shoko enjoy her time for now while she adjusts.

Scarlet and Ahsoka were a bit surprised before they shrugged and just went with it.

Scarlet went to Shoko's ass before she had her tongue shoot straight to her asshole before she started moving it around.

Emerald grins from that before he looks to Ahsoka with the same grin, seems he was waiting for her to move while his chains summoned his armor golem again, this time without legs so it could float thanks to his chain.

Ahsoka grins before she brought her strong hands and grab hold of Shoko's breasts before she starts squeezing them.

"Gah!" Shoko yelps before she moans and groans as she keeps trying to take more of Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn groans a bit before he leaned back a bit and his golem shrank a bit size wise while keeping the metal dick the same size as it had before.

It then went in front of Shoko's breasts before it starts grinding between them while it used Ahsoka's motions to really get Shoko to feel them.

"Hope you like this, don't know if you'll be my women or not at a later date but I will say this… if you want to have fun with me, then expect me to take that fun to a whole new level!" Emerald said to Shoko before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of her ghostly pussy.

Shoko groans a bit before speaking.

"W-Well I did… s-say that… I-I would… l-like a… d-date… with… y-you… S-So… if I'm… n-not rushing… I-I would… l-love to… be your… w-woman."

Emerald grins at that while he looked at Shoko's blushing face.

"Nice… but you are right about the rushing part… hmm… maybe I could convince my parents to let you work as a maid at our castle… maybe a personal maid so my… brothers and sisters can't get to you easily… you would get your own bed… either with me or with the other maids who have nowhere else to go and you would get three meals a day, and thanks to some ghostly guests, we have recipes for ghosts as well, so you won't miss out on meals… but I will say this, I have other maids coming and going so I hope you don't mind sharing with your ghostly girlfriend there." Emerald said while nodding a head at Clementine.

Said Fruit Witch ghost blushed a bit before speaking.

"Actually Shoko is fun to talk to so I don't mind sharing."

"Wow, didn't expect that, was just joking a bit at that girlfriend thing… maybe later when I'm about to head to sleep, you two ladies could come to my room and… let me see how you to get along before I join in." Emerald said while he made a really deep thrust into Shoko's pussy.

"Gah!" Shoko gasped a bit before she groans after finally being able to hilt Emerald's dick.

Emerald then held nothing back when he gripped her ass and starts to jackhammer in and out of her pussy while the sensitivity gem glowed brightly and the effect was instant for Shoko.

Shoko surprisingly cum on Emerald's dick while Scarlet and Ahsoka continues to pleasure her… 1 down… 8 to go.

Emerald grins from that before he took a second to look at Korbek and the ladies of his group.

Turns out, things were a bit more wild when Tibet was getting dominated on all fours and Korbek thrusts into her pussy with a hunger like no other while Red and Scarlet were on all fours as well while he fingers their ass's and pussies with grass like tentacles which in turn made them moan and groan like bitches in heat.

Korbek was definitely an animal in heat when he gave Tibet's pussy the best pounding of her life while making sure Red and Scarlet were equally pleased as well.

A moment later, Tibet looked back to Korbek with a begging look in her eyes but didn't say anything, the message was clear, she wanted Korbek to stop holding back on her, she didn't think it matters if she lost or won, she just wanted to get the fucking of her life right now and was nothing more than Korbek's fuck toy right now.

Korbek grins before he went berserk on giving Tibet a great as he leans down while still fingering the other two.

Tibet then kissed him on the lips while she enjoys things greatly while Red and Saphira enjoy the tentacles in their pussies.

Turns out, Aiag when things really got heated, had Rias get onto all fours on the bed and she was plowing the devil woman with a dick that she formed from her bud, she even took things a step further by gripping her horns to pull her onto to her dick that was slamming in and out of her pussy.

Rias was a bit surprised before she starts moaning loud with ecstasy.

Korbek, who continues to please the trio, kissed Tibet back with hunger but at the same time with some passion before he slides his tongue in her mouth to fight of hers.

Even looked at her eyes with a lust filled look as he keeps going rough on the weredog.

Tibet in turn tightens her pussy a few times while Red and Scarlet reached over and starts playing with Tibets breasts which made the weredog moan from the treatment.

Korbek groans in Tibet's mouth before he starts thinking.

 _ **'Fuck, this woman is something. Gonna need to know her more, when I add her to my harem. I think Aiag will enjoy her as well.'**_ He thought while still thrusting hard.

Serina in turn chuckles before she looked to Lucifer to show that he had set Viper nearby to recover before she looked to the audience.

"Well everyone, seems my husband is done right now, Delilah, Life, and could one of my succubus's please approach?" Serina said before life spoke up.

"Well… I think Delilah is a bit busy on getting that giant guy to cum right now." Life said while pointing a thumb at the duo to see the giant man lifting and lowering Delilah on to his dick which look strained, but for some reason but didn't blow yet.

Delilah was moaning loud while she had her arms wrapped around the Giant man's neck.

Serina sweatdrops from that before she said this.

"I see… well Life… could you and two of my succubus's come on to the bed?" Serina asked which made Life shrug.

"Sure, just one second." Life said before she snapped her fingers and the unnamed Butler walked behind her, reached forward, unzipped the back of her dress and when Life made it fall, she changed her figure from the doll like form, to one that mimicked Serina's in no time flat.

Some of the men and women blushed at Life's body while some believed that they could be twins.

The only real difference was their hair and faces, Serina's was more angular, Life's was still more Doll like before she approach the bed with a swing of her hips while a couple succubus's followed with list fueled looks.

One succubus has an hourglass figure, blue hair, D to E size breasts, dark skin complex with tan lines where her breasts and pussy are.

Another had red hair, C to D sized breasts, Ebony skin, and wore only a pair of fancy looking leggings while the rest of her body was naked.

The blue haired succubus walk up to Lucifer with a swing of her hips while wondering if he likes her skin tone.

The Ebony skin color Succubus thought the same when she approached the ex-king of hell.

However, before the two could get close while walking next to one another, Life surprised them both when she got behind the and shoved her middle and ring fingers up their asses.

The duo jolts before they looked at Life with surprised looks.

"Sorry girls… but I would like to work alone… so I'll give you a great gift." Life said before pleasure like no other shot through the woman's bodies and they squirt like mad while screaming out of their own control, and when Life let them go, the duo continues to cum while they fell onto the floor with fucked up looks on their faces.

No one knew what Life did when they saw the two succubus climaxing with surprised looks on their faces.

Life then wiped her finger clean when the unnamed Butler handed her a rag before she looks to Serina.

"Thank you Umbra...So… mind if I get some one on one with your husband?" Life said with a teasing grin on her face while the unnamed Butler was named.

Serina was a bit surprised at what she saw before she shrugs and spoke up.

"Sure. Go ahead. He's all yours."

Life grins at that before she starts walking to Lucifer with a swing of her enhanced ass.

A lot of the men and some women blushed brightly when they saw that.

"So… Lucifer… what form will you take for little ol me?" Life teased when she got to Lucifer's side of the bed.

Some of the audience were now wondering what the former Devil King will do or say.

"Hehe… Well after taking in some consideration… I would go with..." Lucifer said before his image changed to look like… Death himself.

"This." Lucifer said in Death's voice.

Life and most saw the form which made most wonder how Life would react.

To some surprise, she blushed brightly before grinning.

"Oh, me likey, but mind taking a red bone color so people won't mistake you for my Death?" Life said with a lust filled grin..

*Death* blinked for a bit before he shrugged and changed the color of his bones to look like his red skin color.

Life grins before she spoke up.

"Now then… time to see if you got my Deathy's massive dick." Life said before she got on to the bed and crawled towards *Death* on all fours.

A lot of people who were a bit surprised when they saw that wondered if Death really had a dick.

A moment later, Life gripped the front of *Death's* pants before pulling it off… and a red ghostly dick was seen, look to be around a full foot in length a and was around 3 to 4 in width which made Life grin.

"Oh fuck yeah… definitely know what your doing." Life said before she gripped the dick and strokesit.

*Death* shudders a bit before he spoke up.

 **"Oh yes."** He said while enjoying the feeling.

Life then opened her mouth and licked the underside of *Death's* dick and keeps doing that while stroking him… slowly.

*Death* shudders again before he moans a bit at that action before he said this.

 **"Love how you use that tongue of yours… darling."** *Death* (Lucifer) said while being in character.

Life just chuckles before she said this.

"Well then… Death… get ready for this." Life said before she shocked all by deep throating his dick and her face hit his pelvic bones before she held herself there with ease.

Everyone, mainly the women, were very shock at Life's skills while *Death* moans a bit greatly when he felt his dick already at the back of his… wife's… throat.

Life then starts bobbing her head while making lustful noises and she went to fondle *Death's* balls after she surprised everyone when a snake formed from her shoulder which was breathing, guess that's how she is able to deep throat him.

*Death* kept moaning and groaning from the pleasure before he put his boney hand on Life's head to keep her from leaving.

Life just Bob's her head while her second head allowed her to breath.

Meanwhile with Korbek's group, seems things changed again…

Korbek was now plowing Red's ass as hard as he could while fingering both Tibet's and Scarlet's pussies.

Red, who was panting with a pleased look on her face while Scarlet and Tibet had similar reactions while all three thrust their hips back into Korbek's thrusts to really get him deeper into them.

And Korbek did just that as he went beyond hard on his thrusting before he leans down and to Red before he spoke up.

"F-Fuck Red… your ass feels so good." He said before he stick out his tongue and licked Red's cheek.

"A-And y-your cock… Glob don't you dare stop!, f-fucking destroy my a-ass!" Red said with a begging tone to her voice.

Korbek grins before he licks Red's again before he gave Red the same treatment he did on Tibet.

"G-Glob Korbek!, D-Do you ever g-get tired!?" Red groans out before Tibet and Scarlet moved their heads and latched their lips on Red's nipples which made her gasp with pleasure.

Korbek chuckles a bit and instead of replying, he just resume pounding Red's ass with the intention to break it.

He also add a point to the attraction gem, stamina gem and cum gem leaving him with 13 as he kept thrusting hard.

Red could feel the effect instantly from the red gem when her body really couldn't hold back a whorish moan and the green gem had he feel his throbbing dick slow again.

Tibet and Scarlet felt the red Gems effect which in turn caused them to suck Red's nipples more.

Korbek grins at the seen as he continues to pleasure the trio greatly.

Emerald in the meantime felt himself getting close slowly while he continues to fuck Shoko well past her second orgasm and he felt her about to cum again while he speeds up.

Shoko kept bouncing with a pleased look on her face while Saphira continues to eat her ass out and Ahsoka who roughly squeezed her breasts.

Emerald then stopped thrusting for a moment to adjust his stance a little before he spoke up to get Shoko's attention.

"So Shoko, after I finish with you, mind sitting the rest out to give these two ladies a chance?, You are on your third chance right now… and about to cum if that throbbing pussy is any indication." Emerald said with a teasing tone before he starts to lick and suck on her ghostly neck.

Shoko blushed a bit before she lefts out a soft moan before she nods her head at the prince.

Emerald grins at that before he really starts thrusting into her with a few chains shooting from his back and on to the bed for support… the result was Emerald jackhammering into her with high speed.

It didn't take long before Shoko gasps and came hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn made a few more thrusts before slamming himself inside of Shoko before he roars and came hard inside of her, and thanks to her transparent ghostly nature, people saw her insides getting filled by Emerald and his semen shot out of her and on to the bed, he even smashed his lips onto Shoko's before aggressively kissing her.

And all throughout this, the purple gem glows brightly which caused both Shoko and Emerald's pleasure skyrocket throughout the entire time.

Shoko returns the kiss and tries to be aggressive but also made the kiss romantic as she continues to climax.

Emerald continues the kiss and hugged Shoko close while Ahsoka and Saphira in the meantime…

Said duo, who saw this, crawled a bit away from them so the prince and the ghost can have a moment.

A bit later, Emerald felt himself tap off before he pants for breath, his dick was still erect inside of Shoko, he waits for her to recover before he would do anything else.

Shoko, who taps off as well, pants for a bit before she spoke up.

"W-Wow… T-That was… a-amazing." She said while blushing.

"Hehe… was?… don't think I'm even close to being done with you later… but for now… I got two sexy ladies to put into a sex coma." Emerald said before his ring glows and he got 5 points from leveling up.

"Hmm… and you helped me level… thanks for that… want to pick the perk after I put a put a point or two into stamina?" Emerald said after he put a few more points into the stamina gem and his dick grew fully erect in Shoko as a result.

Shoko blushed a bit after feeling that before speaking up.

"Hmmm… how about one for the red and one for the yellow?"

"Hoho… going for a size increase?, Alright…" Emerald said before he put the other two points into the red and yellow gem… and Emerald got his dick size increased by an inch and a slight width increase as well which Shoko felt before the strengthened red gem glows brighter than ever.

Shoko groans and shudders a bit before she looks at Emerald with a deep blush on her face.

"Now then… Saphira… Ahsoka… who's next?" Emerald asked after he pulled Shoko off his dick and gently set her on the bed.

Shoko shudders again while Saphira and Ahsoka looked at one another before Ahsoka spoke.

"I like a turn with you." She said with a grin while licking her lips.

"Well then… pick a position and we can start." Emerald said while giving the triple breasted Orc a lusty grin.

Ahsoka grins before she got on all fours and use her hands to spread her ass cheeks to show Emerald her ass before she shakes her ass.

Emerald grins at that while he walked up behind her with his monster sized dick standing tall.

"So… want me to go slow at first or all out right from the get go?" Emerald asked when he got behind her and rubs the head of his slickened dick on her asshole.

Ahsoka shudders a bit before speaking.

"I'm a tough woman. So go all out."

Emerald shrugs right before he gripped her hips, and a moment later, shoved his entire dick inside of her ass and after he got as deep as he could, starts thrusting like a mad man.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Ahsoka shouts before she starts groaning and moaning from the pleasure.

Emerald even spanks her ass with no mercy when he heard that while Shoko and Saphira who watched…

Saphira crawls over to Shoko to see how's she doing.

Honestly, ghost or not, she was really put through the ringer and her pussy still had semen dripping from it… all in all if she was living, chances are, she could have been knocked up if she didn't take precautions… but Shoko in the meantime…

Shoko continues to regain her strength while enjoying the afterglow of her first time.

That's when she starts thinking.

 _'Oh Glob. I never thought that my first time would feel this good. Especially since I'm still a ghost. Though I wonder if I might get pregnant from all that cum inside me.'_

Cries of pleasure did get their attention when the duo looked over to see that Emerald, who was still destroying Ahsoka's ass while he summoned 6 gauntlets, two of which went to one breast each, one to fondle the breast and one to pinch and pull the nipple it self… all in all, Ashoka had this reaction.

Ahsoka moans loud with ecstasy while her tongue stuck out with a very pleased look.

Emerald then looked to Shoko and Saphira before he winked at them.

"Hope you don't mind waiting Saphira, I'll make Ahsoka here cum three times before going for you." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he keeps pleasing Ahsoka, he even stepped it up by summoning another metal dick dildo that shot right into Ahsoka's pussy before it starts to thrust into her while spinning like a drill.

Ahsoka moans loud again while Saphira, who watches, chuckles at the scene before she said this.

"No worries, I know a good way to entertain myself." She said before she had her eyes on Shoko.

Emerald chuckles before he went back to pleasing Ahsoka while Shoko blushed a bit from the look she got.

*Death* (Lucifer) with Life in the meantime…

*Death* still had a good hold of Life's head as he was still enjoying his blow job before thinking as Lucifer.

 ** _'Damn is she something. Death is one lucky dude.'_**

Life's second snake like head, while Life herself continues to suck his dick, spoke up after getting a good breath.

"Hey, hope your ready for my pussy or ass after I get this load of yours… hope your balls can fire a lot." Life's other head said before her human shaped head starts to speed up the sucking motions and even using her tongue to really lick his dick the entire time.

*Death's* eyes widen a bit before he groans before moaning a bit at his… wife's… action.

Honestly, most in the audience were impressed with Life when it looked like she was giving it good to *Death* while others saw how Korbek and Emerald were doing on their ends.

Some women who watches Emerald couldn't take their eyes off of his dick as it keeps going in and out of Ahsoka's ass.

They were already feeling a bit weak in the knees just thinking about getting the same treatment. Especially a few succubuses.

Same thing was happening on Korbek's end when the rest of the women and a couple or few succubuses felt either turned on or attracted to the werewolf's animal instincts as he continues to pound Red's ass to submission.

A moment later, Life with *Death* really got serious when another snake head appears from her hair and both snake heads went to wrap around his arms and pulled them off her head before she really starts sucking hard while one snake head spoke up with an amused tone.

"Time to get serious… lets see if you can take it when I get serious… My Deathy normally blows about a minute or two when I do… this." Life's snake head said before Life's human head starts to really piston on and off of his dick while Life even made gag like noises when she deep throats his dick with quick practiced motions.

*Death* was indeed shocked by that action as he grinds his boney teeth for a few moments before he grunts and felt his dick spurt inside Life's mouth.

Life stopped bobbing her head for a moment to drink the load while the other Snake head spoke up.

"Not bad, tasty and large, guess there is a perk of getting it one with a High Succubus on a daily basis since they normally give special diets to make the loads tasty and plentiful." The snake head said while Life keeps drinking Lucifer's load.

*Death* groans a bit before he finally taps off before he said this.

 **"L-Like you wouldn't… b-believe it."**

Life then slowly pulled her head away before she pulled off with a puah like sound before licking her lips clean and looked to see if *Death* was still erect or not.

And surprisingly enough, *Death's* dick was still standing tall and proud. Looks like a simple blowjob wasn't enough.

Life giggles a bit at that before she surprised some by climbing on top of *Death* before her ass rests on *Death's* dick before she grinds on it to tease Lucifer.

"Hope you don't mind if I give you a ride… or are you going to man up and treat me like how my Death would?, personally I don't mind if your submissive now, after all… no one can match my Deathy after all." Life said with a very teasing grin on her face while she taunts *Death* or Lucifer's pride more exactly to see how he would react.

*Death* grins before he grabs Life's hips and brought her down hard with his dick inside her asshole.

"Oh… FUCK YEAH!" Life groans out with a pleased look on her face before she looks down at *Death* before she placed her hands on his chest and really rides his dick before he could react and her two snake heads went to his balls and start to lick and suck on them to really get him riled up.

 **"Oh shit."** *Death* said before he starts thrusting his dick up as hard as he could.

He then brought his boney hands to Life's breasts before he starts squeezing them hard.

Life groans from that while she keeps riding his cock with a pleased look on her face while her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

*Death* then up the ante by bringing his fingers to his… wife's… nipples and pinched them hard before twisting them.

"OH FUCK YEAH!, KEEP DOING THAT YOU SHAPESHIFTING FUCKER!" Life yelled when her ass greatly tightens on *Death's* dick, either she was being greatly pleased or she was getting serious, didn't really matter since *Death* had this reaction.

 **"With pleasure."** *He* said while grinning before giving Life exactly what she wants.

Life got really pleased from that while the scene went to Korbek and it looked like things changed again.

Scarlet was the one now getting fucked on all fours but Tibet and Red were hugging Korbek from his left and right while kissing him, Tibet got there first so Red had to go for his neck, they then alternate after a minute.

Korbek made sure to kiss both girls as he thrusts his dark hard in Scarlet's pussy before the werewolf brought his hands to Tibet's and Red's folds and put two fingers inside before he starts thrusting his fingers in and out while kissing them.

It looks like Korbek came inside of the two ladies so they must have came three times already, which in turn caused them to moan and groan with pleasure, Scarlet looked like she was getting close while she felt Korbek doing the same before Scarlet lets out a pleased groan when she squirts on his dick and a moment later Serina said this.

"Well everyone, looks like Korbek barely won this round, well let him finish first before we bring the next three ladies in." Serina said before Korbek's ring glows to show that he leveled, guess compared to Emerald, Korbek's was a bit slower from being at a higher level.

Korbek mentally sighs with relief that he won this round before he starts thrusting fast and hard in Scarlet's pussy while still kissing Tibet and Red.

The duo keep kissing him while Scarlet groans and moans with a pleased tone for a few minutes until…

Korbek groans in Red's mouth before he came very hard inside Scarlet's pussy and thanks to the white gem his climax was very strong.

"AAAAAHHH!" Scarlet yelled while some flames blew out of her mouth when she felt Korbek filling her up and way past her limit before the semen blew out of her pussy from how hard it shot into her… it didn't seem to stop while Korbek's ball's harshly clinched and pulse while it made more semen to fire into the Dragoness.

It took about 45 seconds before the werewolf finally taps off.

A moment later, Scarlet's torso fell onto the bed before she pants for breath while her body enjoys the afterglow.

Korbek pulls away before he looks at Tibet and Red before speaking.

 **"You two were great. I can't wait to get know you both more later on."** He said before he licks Tibet's and Red's cheeks.

Red and Tibet, after taking a moment to blush, hugged Korbek again before Tibet spoke up.

"Good to know, hope you like my Kingdom when you visit." Tibet said with a grin on her face while Red rolled her eyes before she said this with a teasing grin.

"Not if he comes to my place first, surprisingly close to this kingdom in well known named forest, The Lost Labyrinth, I may not have a kingdom but I definitely trained well there, maybe I could get Korby here a tour." Red said while rubbing her cheek on Korkek's cheek Tibet gave her a irritated look before she said this.

"In your dreams bitch, why go to a confusing place like that when he could get a good meal and a good night's sleep at my place." Tibet said which made Red glare at Tibet before the duo growls aggressively… you could practically feel the sparks flying now.

Korbek blinks for a bit before he tries to make peace.

 **"Ladies, ladies, let's not argue here. Let me tell you both something. When joining my harem, always know that Aiag is number one. But I never show favoritism. I'm a fair werewolf and I make sure to give my future women the love they deserve. Now I'm sure you both can put aside any differences for me yes?"** He said before he actually used a begging look in his eyes.

Tibet and Red both got a stunned look on their faces before they look right at Korbek's face.

Korbek still looks at them with the same begging look hoping they agree.

For a minute, the duo still looked stubborn… but slowly broke down by sighing before speaking up.

"Fine… but don't expect us to like it when we're not around you." The duo said while giving eachother a slight glare but looked away again with lesser angered looks.

Korbek sighs before he wrapped his strong arms around the two and brought them close for a hug before he said this.

"Trust me. I can help make this work. You saw what I can do so you can't doubt that. But what I said is true, once I get to know you both, I'll make sure to give you two the love that you both deserve." He said before he rubbed his cheeks on theirs.

The two blush brightly from that since their instincts tell that it's a really affectionate way to display that between canine humanoids, though Tibet said this.

"Well, that's nice, but were a pack kind of people, no matter the species, so we're going to have to find out who the alpha of the group is, bond mate with Aiag aside if I remember their culture well, you do need an Alpha bitch to make sure the pack doesn't go out of control." Tibet said before Red grins at her.

"Oh really?, wouldn't you be running yourself ragged trying to juggle a kingdom and a pack as well, why not just focus on one and let me handle the rest." Red said with a grin on her face.

Tibet got a twitch mark on her head before she looked to Red and spoke up.

"Don't be daft, I can sure as hell do that and more, why don't you go home to your dad and tell him, a wood cutter that your trying to date a werewolf, I'm sure he would be thrilled." Tibet said before Red got a tick mark on her head as well… looks like it maybe awhile before these two would get along well… tag team during sex, sure, but out of it… not so much right now.

Korbek blinks a bit before speaking.

"Hey no fighting you two. I don't want to see that. I want to see the beautiful smiles on your faces."

The duo blushed a bit before Red spoke up.

"W-Well we can't help that since no Alpha is picked, nor has one shown a reason for the others to submit, can you tell us with a straight face to get along without doing that since were not siblings but strangers competing for you?" Red asked with a blush on her face before she and Tibet gave Korbek serious looks.

Korbek sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Well you have a point. So in this scenario, do I pick who's the alpha?"

"Do you really want us to answer that when you already know the answer?" Red and Tibet said with half lidded looks like they couldn't believe Korbek asked them that.

Korbek sweatdrops again before he spoke up.

"Right sorry."

"Still we can at least call a ceasefire for now so we can watch you get it on with these ladies here… I can practically smell their lust from here." Red said while pointing a thumb behind her off the bed with Tibet sweatdropping when she looked off of the bed.

Korbek did look and was a bit surprised when he saw some of the women and succubus looking at him with lust in their eyes…. Some of them even drooled, the succubus's to be exact when they saw Korbek's erect dick.

Meanwhile with Emerald…

He was now plowing Saphira's pussy while she laid on her back while he used his hands to grip her breasts for leverage.

Ahsoka was seen trying to regain her strength after the onslaught she received on her ass while semen poured from her and onto the bed.

She did however had a look that said she enjoyed it.

Emerald only had one shot left while Saphira was on her last one, seems Emerald really took his time with her if the look on her face was any indication, and the number on his ring said 6 so he leveled up again with Ahsoka, he used two more for the green and 2 for the sensitivity gem and the last two on luck for some reason.

It was glowing right now and when he angles his dick, he starts to hit Saphira's G-Spot constantly which had this result…

"Oooohhhh!" Saphira moans before she wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist to make him go deeper.

Emerald in turn grins when he felt that.

"So… my blue Dragoness, how are you enjoying things?, Don't know how I stack up with Lord Ryu-Oni there, but with the way your acting, I'm sure I'm doing good." Emerald said while he keeps thrusting his hips without holding back, these ladies are here for a good time and Emerald would try his best to do just that when he bashed through her cervix long ago.

Saphira moans loud with ecstasy before she said this.

"T-This feels…a-AMAZING!... Y-You're… almost… o-on par… t-to… m-my… Master!"

"Hehe, well then… let's see if I can't catch up then!" Emerald said before he starts to double his speed when he smashed his lips onto hers and doubled his thrusting speed when he felt her getting closer and closer with his pussy twitching like mad around his dick.

Saphira muffly moans in the prince's mouth before she wraps her arms around him to hold him closer before using her tongue to fight off his.

However it was a losing battle when Emerald, who had plenty of points in the green stamina gem, managed to overpower hers after a bit and was practically dominating her while Ahsoka and Shoko in the meantime…

Both girls looked with surprised looks on their faces.

Shoko blushed when she saw them kissing making her remember her first kiss while Ahsoka grins at the sight before wondering if Korbek will be like that with her.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps his assault up with pleasing Saphira untiluntil…

Saphira's eyes widen before she screams in Emerald's mouth before she climaxed hard on his dick.

Emerald keeps thrusting hard into her while he keeps screwing her even when she tapped off before he pulled away from the kiss, roars when he hilts her, and unloads who knows how much semen into Saphira while his balls visibly clinch and shudder when they went into overdrive to fill the woman up.

Saphira moans loud with ecstasy when she felt her insides getting filled up.

A bit later, Emerald tapped off before Emerald lays on Saphira with his arms supporting his body to keep him from harming her.

"G-Glob…. Damn… you… beautiful Dragoness…. Really drained me just now." Emerald muttered while he tries to catch his breath.

Saphira, who pants a bit, blushes a bit before grinning at the prince when she said this.

"T-That was… a-always my… t-talent."

"Hehe… well… if you're ever in the neighborhood… stop by the castle… you'll be welcome to my room… anytime." Emerald said before he slowly pulled himself free of Saphira and turned to lay on his back next to her to pants for breath, he had the energy, but anyone would be a bit winded after that.

Saphira was a bit surprised at the invitation before she crawls next to Emerald and kisses his lips for a second before she pulls back and said this.

"Oh I'll be there." She said with a grin.

Emerald in turn got a surprised look in his face before his ring glows which got their attention, seems he leveled up.

Emerald then chuckles before he spoke up after he caught his breath.

"Send a message ahead of time so I can be ready then… now if you'll excuse me…" Emerald said before he say up, but before he could say anything else, Serina said this.

"N-No… way… Lucifer… lost?" Serina said which shocked everyone into looking to see a downed *Death* while everyone saw the scoreboard to see that Life came twice… but Lucifer came three times while Life sat near him while her legs hanged off the bed and she licked her fingers clean when there was semen on them, honestly, it looked like a fight happened and Life won the match and posed for the crowd.

Korbek was shocked when he saw that before speaking up.

"Wow… that's surprising." He said seeing his grandmother coming out as the winner.

Emerald chuckles at that before looked to Korbek.

"Is it really that surprising?, She's our Grandma and Mom's mom, so you and I should know how horny mom gets around dad and she made two Succubus's here come from just a touch, honestly I'm surprised she didn't end things earlier since she barely looks winded." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he found this amusing to him.

Korbek chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"That's true." He said before he looks at Scarlet before speaking.

"How you feeling Scarlet?"

"C-Can't feel… my hips… p-pretty sure I'm g-gonna need a few d-days of rest… f-fifth… best lay e-ever…" Scarlet said while she pants for breath.

Korbek, who was mentally happy at his success, blinks for a bit after hearing that he was 5th but couldn't complain.

He then looks at Tibet and Red before speaking.

"If you two want to see me, I'll be at the Castle. Just tell the maids my name. I really hope you two visit." He said with lust in his eyes.

Red and Tibet blushed a bit from that before Tibet spoke up.

"Oh trust me handsome, after what I experienced, I'll be… coming by for you daily." Tibet said while grinning from the double meaning while Red got a tick mark on her head.

"Oh yeah, your not the only one bitch!" Red said before the two start growling at one another which made Emerald near them chuckle.

"Hehe, wow, interesting fiance's you got Kor." Emerald teased while he keeps chuckling.

Korbek sweatdrops a bit before he surprises Tibet and Red by kissing their lips so they can calm down.

Thankfully for Korbek, it worked which caused them to blush brightly while they kept quiet.

Korbek smiles a bit before speaking.

"You two should get some rest since the challenge is still happening."

The duo nods before they moved away… though they did shake their ass's at him on the way out, no one knew if they were tempting him or it was from their slightly unsteady movements but it gave Korbek this reaction.

Korbek blushed a bit before he felt his dick get erect again.

However before he could do anything, Clementine spoke up from nearby.

"Um… hello?" Clementine said to get someone's attention, she was the last for the current paid group so she had no idea on what to do now.

Korbek blinks for a bit before he spoke up.

"Uh oh, seems Clementine is the only one. How is this gonna work bro?"

"Hmmm… Well how about some tag team action Kor?, really show Clem here how good we work together." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he suggests that.

Korbek was a bit surprised before he grins back before looking at Clementine before speaking.

"How about it Clementine?"

Clementine blushed when she saw the two grinning at her before she spoke up.

"W-Well… could be fun." Clementine said while the ghostly parasite on her head looks around which caused her to blink… when she saw many jealous succubus's looking her way when 5 should be able to join in.

Korbek sweatdrops a bit when he saw that before he said this.

"Then let's get started."

The scene then shifts before the scene showed Clementine getting fucked up her ass and pussy by Emerald and Korbek while they used their respective magics to please 5 other succubus's, they had metal dildos plowing their pussies while Korbek in the meantime…

Korbek used five snake vines to go wild in their asses.

Clementine had a fucked up look on her face when she came twice earlier from how good things were, once from her pussy, and another from her ass while the parasite had anime like swirls that shows that Clementine's parasite was also feeling it and got knocked out long ago.

Korbek kept using his snake vines on the succubuses's asses while he thrusts and bucks his hips as hard as he can in Clementine's ass.

Emerald was doing the same with Clementine's pussy for a few minutes until…

The fruit Witch screams in ecstasy as she came for the third time.

The succubus's did the same while the dildos and vines really work their holes.

Emerald looked at Korbek with a challenging grin on his face before the message was clear… he thought he would last longer then Korbek right now.

Korbek returns that grin and accepts the challenge before going full on berserk on Clementine's ass.

All in all, Clementine had the mother of all fucked up faces when Emerald and Korbek practically made her their sex toy while some succubus's we're a bit surprised when they last about 10 minutes straight after they used one point each on the stamina gem.

Emerald had a pleased look on his face when he saw how pleased Clementine looked before he kissed her on the lips.

Clementine was a bit surprised from that action before she moans in Emerald's mouth.

Korbek mentally chuckles as he keeps pounding her ass before he use one hand and starts spanking her.

Clementine groans from that while she held Emerald in a hug like fashion when she came hard again on both dicks while the duo continues to pound her holes until...

Emerald and Korbek growl out before they came very hard in Clementine's pussy and ass.

Clementine screams loud when she felt both of her holes getting filled at the same time before she climaxed as well for the fourth time.

For a bit, the duo keeps cumming before they tapped off at the same time, thankfully a succubus cast a spell to catch the semen before it could hit the bed, honestly the group was shocked from how much they let out while Clementine in the meantime…

Clementine's body shudders a bit while her face shows off a very pleased look with her tongue sticking out.

The duo then pant for breath before Emerald spoke up.

"D-Damn… tie… hehe, hope for a rematch later." Emerald said while he carefully pulled Clementine off of their dicks.

Korbek did the same before speaking up.

"Hehe… y-you're on." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Hope… I can get a turn with Aiag later, may have Abby go to you for a round later… or maybe Ria's since she and Aiag get along." Emerald said while he looked over to the duo… and saw that Aiag was still fucking Ria's while she had Rias lay in the bed while she laid on top of her while their breasts were pressed together.

And Aiag was heatedly kissing her the entire time while her fingers interlock with Rias's.

Rias returns the kiss while moaning in the wood nymph's mouth.

Korbek felt turned on by the scene before speaking.

"Sound like a plan."

"Still, since Lucifer is down, we got more ladies to please… tag team as many as we can before we leave?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face when he saw that Lucifer was still down for the count and many succubus's we're looking at the duo who still stood tall.

Korbek blinks for a bit before speaking.

"Eh, why not? It be rude if we left these nice sexy women hanging."

The scene then went to much much later with many succubus's coming onto the bed… both orgasmicly and literally while Emerald and Korbek used whatever they had to get the edge up when they just didn't seem to stop after 10 rounds or so, and that was three a group so that was 30 succubus's 3 times per lady so that was about 90 times or so, but after that, they lost count of how many ladies got to them, on the upside, they leveled up quite a bit but without some kind of leveling number system, their number was unknown.

But it did give them many points and for every lady they got, they put a point or two into their stamina for every lady… and right now… they were able to screw around for 20 minutes straight with one woman each without slowing down while said ladies…

Some ladies ended up in a sex coma with cum spilling from their holes.

You can tell they were very pleased by the look on their faces.

Emerald and Korbek saw that their numbers were thinning and Emerald said this.

"Final strech, how many points you have, thanks to these ladies… I got about 33 points right now, you?" Emerald asked while he gripped a Succubus's waist and was practically making her his sex toy when he used some surprising strength to pull and push her off of his dick while chains wrapped around her arms and legs to give hims some more hands to use.

Korbek was pounding one succubus's pussy hard from behind before speaking up.

"A-About… 38."

"Well then… how about we use about… say… 20… and put them all into the sensitivity gem and 2 into the stamina gem and see if we can't mimic Grandma there when she knocked out Lucifer." Emerald said with a grin on his face while the succubus's got wide eyes when they heard that.

Everyone else who heard it were surprised at the idea.

Korbek's eyes widen for a bit, before he sent his brother a fanged grin when he said this.

"Let's do it." He said before before adding points to the two gems.

Emerald did the same and when the gems, mainly the purples glowed brightly… they for some odd reason changed to a deeper color, like a new shade of purple right before the two succubus's on their dicks practically screamed with pleased looks on their faces before their bodies fell limp while they practically squirt out a flood of juices… and the looks on their faces the entire time…

The succubus on Korbek's had very fucked up ahegao look as her body shudders a bit.

The one on Emerald's dick had a similar look on her face.

When the duo was pulled off of their dicks, Emerald looked to the others with a grin before he said this.

"So… who's next?" Emerald said before time advanced more… and finally when the last two succubus's were getting screwed, Emerald and Korbek had around 30 points added to their current pool after that sudden drop… Emerald had 43 now while Korbek had 48 right now.

Emerald while fucking the succubus had an idea of sorts and used 20 points, 10 each for two gems, the attraction gem and the luck gem, and they glowed brightly as a result which caused the Succubus to scream before she came very hard when Emerald practically bashed into her G-Spot constantly.

Korbek put 20 points as well when he put 10 each in the sensitive and luck as well which caused the succubus to nearly pass out after climaxing when Korbek was pounding her ass.

A moment later, the two leveled up one last time to give Emerald 28 points while Korbek had 33 points.

Korbek then decided to put 2 points in the cum gem as he continues to go berserk in the succubus's ass.

Emerald followed suit with 2 points as well but he used 6 more in the attraction gem, which like the purple gem, went from blinding bright to a dark red in color before he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Hey… Kor… why don't… we give these ladies… who gave us so many points… a shower they won't forget… hope there is a setting for this later… cause I think we should go all in with the cum gem… what do you think?, got any ideas instead of that?" Emerald said with a wide grin on his face while the succubus's who had some wits, got wide eyes, if one point got their loads to surprising proportions… then how would all of their points affect them like that… all in all… would be one hell of a mess.

Korbek was a bit surprised at the suggestion before he surprisingly chuckled before he spoke up.

"You kidding? I say let's go for it." He said before he put all the points he had in the cum gem which reset his counter to 0.

Emerald did the same right before their gems glowed brightly… but turned from a white to a silver color… did putting a certain amount of points into the gems get them to evolve or something?

However before either could wonder… their balls felt… heavy… painfully so and groans when their nuts seem to have minds of their own when they grew a tiny bit.

"T-The hell!?... K-Kor… d-don't know about you… b-but I gotta lighten the load here." Emerald said before he starts to jerk off over the succubuses while making sure to not aim in Korbek's way when his dick pulsed rapidly.

 **"F-Fuck! Me too.** " Korbek said while doing the same thing and also to aim away from his brother as well.

A bit later with the succubus's waiting eagerly for their treats… Emerald grit his teeth and roars when he came… and surprisingly it wasn't as big as one would think when it hit about 4 of them before Emerald hit a few more while his balls seemed to not stop after 4 more before he felt sweet relief… but they shockingly got knocked onto their backs when the loads seemed heavy as hell, did it get condensed or something?

Korbek was in the same boat when his cum went straight to the succubuses on his side. Though the force his cum almost caused one of them to immediately fly off the bed.

When the two finally tapped off, they saw, when their vision cleared, that they came on around a dozen or so succubus's each who got knocked onto their backs before others went to lick them clean… and when one muttered about how good and energizing it was, the others really dug in while the ones on their backs got mouth to mouth fed some when a few succubus's kissed them… all in all they were having an all you can eat cum buffet right now.

"D-Damn… d-didn't expect that...Those notes say anything about doing that when a certain number of points are added?" Emerald asked when he felt greatly relieved, his balls still felt heavy, but they weren't painful like earlier.

Korbek felt super relieved knowing that his balls don't hurt no more before speaking.

"Oh yeah. They sure do."

"Well... *Sigh*... I think we should get out of here before these ladies try and jump us, don't know about you but I think we're late for Dad's meeting." Emerald said when he looked at a clock which showed that it was 5 minutes pass the meeting time.

Korbek's eyes widen before he said this.

"Oh shit."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry, knowing Dad and the others, there probably all screwing around with their personal maids, so I think we have about 15 or so before they actually get angry, still we should get Rias and Aiag and get out of here or we could be here for longer then that." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at the succubus's who were rapidly eating their semen… and with the looks on their faces… they may want more… much more.

Korbek blinked for a moment before he spoke.

"Good idea." He said before he got up and his eyes glowed before he changed back to normal follow by his clothes and gear.

However, there was one thing he wants to ask before looking at Life.

"Say grandma, how did I do exactly? You're not gonna tell mom of the nickname right?"

"Oh no, I won't say anything, good mood after all of that, you two run along, I need to speak with Serina right now and considering how those ladies are… better be fast, you can leave those two here if you want, I can bring them when they are finished." Life said with a grin on her face when a few succubus's looked to them with hungry lust fueled looks while Emerald, who didn't want to waste time, just summoned a full suit of armor that encased him.

Korbek didn't want to stay here any longer before he quickly run towards Aiag and picked her up before heading towards the exit.

Emerald just shrugged when it seems Korbek didn't want Aiag here any longer, went over to a dazed and partly confused Rias, before he picked her up bridal style before he shot out of the room with a slightly slower speed thanks to his armor weighing him down before Life looked to Serina with a grin on her face.

"So… I hope you don't mind if I ask a few things." Life said while the scene shifts to Emerald and Korbek when they got out of the building and it looked like no one was chasing them thankfully.

After the duo made sure no one was following, they set Aiag and Rias down before they stood back up while Emerald was digging around his armor for some reason.

Korbek was a bit confused before he spoke up.

"Looking for something bro?"

Instead of answering, Emerald pulled out a pair of fancy dresses with a grin on his face.

"Before you ask, Oroboros, one of Granny's maids tossed them to me on the way out, couldn't really ask so I just pulled the dresses into my chest plate so I could get them for a situation like this, hope you two like the gifts from Grandma you two." Emerald said while he held the two fancy dresses, one was a deep green, another was like a crimson red.

Aiag was a bit surprised when she saw the green dress before she spoke.

"Actually… It does look nice."

"Yeah, normally I would go for the red with Ria's, but want to mix it up and try the red dress on Aiag?, Would give a interesting difference and Rias, want to try the green?" Emerald asked while he held the two dresses out for them, their choice on which they pick.

Aiag took a moment to think on this before looking at Rias before she asked this.

"What do you think Rias?"

"Hmm… I'll let you pick first, that Ok with you?" Rias said while gesturing for Aiag to go first.

"Hmmm… sure. I'll try the red." Aiag replies.

A moment later, the duo now wore the dresses, Aiag tried on the Crimson dress while Rias tried on the deep green dress.

"Hmm… not bad, you two look like beautiful Royals now, and the contrasting colors really make your own features really pop." Emerald while he placed his hand on his chin in thought which made Rias blush.

"Yeah you both look very beautiful." Korbek commented causing Aiag to blush a bit.

"Can you two walk?, We should get going so we're not to late." Emerald said before he held out a hand for Ria's to take.

Korbek did the same for Aiag making said wood nymph smile at her mate before she spoke up.

"Yeah I'm able to walk." She said before taking Korbek's hand.

Emerald's red gem glowed a deep red color which went unnoticed by the group thanks to Emerald's armor before Rias blushed deeply as well before she just took Emerald's hand and stood up.

Emerald, by habit rubbed the back of his head from that while he wondered what was up with Rias before he leads her to the castle while he made sure she was OK.

Korbek did the same for Aiag as he lead her to the castle while following Emerald.

When the group got to the castle, they found the gates wide open for some reason.

"Ever get the feeling that your being watched?" Emerald said while he led the four into the building.

"Oh yeah." Korbek said after placing his hand on the hilt to his blade.

Aiag was able to make a special dagger from her hand before being on guard.

A moment later, the group walked into an oddly dark room… before the lights turned on before one thing was heard.

"Surprise!" Multiple people called out when they showed themselves around multiple party items, cakes, banners, a lot of fancy things.

Seems that alongside Nocturn, Helios, and a few personal maids, Emerald's siblings were there as well, which unknowing to most… made him frown under his helmet which hid his face still.

Korbek made sure to keep a straight face when he saw his siblings but deep down he knew that Emerald was not happy to see them.

That's when he sighed before he spoke up.

"Talk about a great surprise huh bro." He said trying to break any tension.

"Yeah… great… surprise…" Emerald said while he let go of Rias's hand and walked away to change before Nocturn spoke up.

"Hey Emerald, where you going?" Nocturn asked before he heard Emerald say this.

"I'm naked in this armor, I need to change." Emerald said to everyone's confusion.

"O….k?" Nocturn said when Emerald continues to walk away.

Korbek sweatdrops a bit before he, Aiag and Rias step forward before Korbek spoke.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey Korbek, Rias… and… hmm.. who's this lovely lady?, Doubt I met her yet, a maid of yours or something you got when you were away from the kingdom?" Nocturn asked when he walked up to Aiag and looked down at her with a curious look on his face thanks to his great height.

Aiag chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Aiag. Korbek's personal maid and bonded mate."

Nocturn and Helios blink a few times before Helios comically pushed Nocturn out of her way before Helios hugged Aiag out of the blue before saying this.

"Aw how sweet, welcome to the family Aiag!" Helios said while she rubbed her cheek on Aiag's in a real friendly way.

Korbek and Rias was a bit surprised to see Helios already accepting the wood nymph while Aiag who was a bit surprised blushed a bit before she spoke.

"T-Thank you. Are you Korbek's mother?"

"Yup, names Helios, and my Husband is Nocturn, we adopted Korbek and we worried greatly if he would ever find a lady who would love him, sex is one thing but love is another." Helios said while a maid handed a handkerchief to Helios to used it to wipe some tears from her eyes.

Korbek binked for a bit while Aiag surprisingly giggled before speaking.

"Well not to worry ma'am, I love Korbek very much. Plus he has caught attention from a few women whom they want to get to know your son personally."

"Wait… huh?, You mean to tell me the runt has more ladies who have an eye on him?" A voice said which got their attention before they looked over to see a woman with wavy red hair approaching… one of Emerald's siblings, Infernus the Wrath, she had a tan Ebony complexion thanks to her use of fire and how her rage literally causes parts of her body to burst into flames.

Korbek raised his eyebrow before speaking up.

"Is that a problem, Infernus?"

"Just wondering why they would go for a guy like you since I'm not a fan of pirates, then again, I'm not a fan of you in general since you always seem to find items that bring nothing but trouble, what did you bring this time?, Shoes that let a person run at high speeds but can't stop running?, A sword that causes the user to go insane?, I could go on but I made my point." Infernus said while she looked angrier and angrier with each word and her body starts to steam.

Korbek was pissed at his sister before speaking.

"Look… sis… you don't like me which I don't give three f's about it since I don't like you even more. But this is Emerald's birthday so I suggest we don't do something stupid to ruin in it. And for your information, what I gave to my brother is something that dad would've needed."

"Oh really?, And no drawback whatsoever?, Your track record isn't to good you little…" Infernus said before she and the others got stopped when Helios gave both Infernus and Korbek a cold glare and said this.

 **"Enough."** Helios said while a cold feeling went to everyone in the room.

Korbek and Aiag shivered from that before Aiag had this thought.

 _'My Glob… Korby wasn't kidding about that.'_ She thought before Korbek spoke up.

"S-Sorry mom."

Infernus shudders before she said this when walking away.

"My point still stands… nothing you bring can be good for anyone." Infernus said before she vanished into the crowd.

Korbek growls before Aiag went to hug him so the werewolf can calm down.

"Don't mind Infernus Korbek, she got the Wrath trait from Nocturn so she's easy to aggravate people, you should know that by now from her younger years." Helios said to try and calm Korbek down.

Korbek then sighs a bit before speaking up.

"I know mom. But just to let you know, Aiag help me made sure that this gift was good before giving it to Emerald."

"Oh that's good, so there are no bad effects whatsoever?, None at all?" Helios said with a kind smile on her face when she looked to Korbek and Aiag with an excited look in her eyes.

That's when Aiag spoke up.

"It's true ma'am. In fact Korbek had the same identical item with him. Just to let you know, they can't be removed after you put it on. But we have documents that shows evidence that nothing bad happens to the wielder of said item."

"Wait… can't be removed… isn't that a bad thing if something does go wrong." Helios said with some worry while she pats Korbek to find the item.

Korbek gulps a bit before he said this after he moved the sleeve up to show Helios the item.

"It's not that bad mom. Like Aiag said, we have documents that says nothing bad happens to the wielder. Besides they helped me and Emerald please a lot of women today before coming back."

"Please a lot of ladies?, We haven't heard anything about that." Helios said with a confused look while Nocturn walked back into view.

"Well me, Emerald, Aiag and Rias, went to Serina's restaurant and since it was bro's birthday, we were taken to the V.I.P. room. That's when me, Emerald and Lucifer got into a competition. Some women paid good money to ride us. Also we might be getting nice women for our harem as well. But anyway, me and Emerald tied while Lucifer lost. Hehe… grandma really worked him over."

Nocturn, though he managed to keep his cool, lost it when he fell onto his hands and knees before crying while muttering about how it wasn't fair and what not while Helios ignored him to say this.

"Mom was there?, Strange, she didn't stop by here yet." Helios said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's true ma'am she was there. She even supported them. It was indeed a nice show. Emerald showed some impressive skills but I'll stick to my Korby oops." Aiag said before covering her mouth.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Korbek thought when Aiag just spilled his nickname.

Helios's eyes sparkle at that before she hugged Korbek and said this.

"Oh I've been trying to think of a cute nickname and that's adorable… my little Korby." Helios said while she hugs Korbek with a happy look on her face and rubbed her cheek on Korbek's.

Korbek blushed brightly while Aiag felt bad for saying his nickname.

Rias giggles a bit from the scene.

A bit later, Emerald reappeared in another outfit that looked like his previous one from earlier, though a bit more classy to fit the party while a sleeve was rolled up to show the Chaos ring before he spoke up.

"Ah, nothing like clothing to feel good, between you guys and me, the armor without any clothing was a chafing nightmare… so what do you think?" Emerald said before he posed a bit in front of everyone before a familiar voice spoke up to get their attention.

"Not bad if I can speak for the others." The voice said which made everyone look to see Serina, Lucifer, and Life in her smaller form with Shoko, Clementine, Oroboros, and Umbra.

Korbek, Aiag, and Rias were surprised when they saw Lucifer and Serina here follow by Shoko and Clementine.

"Serina!, Mom!" Helios called out when she ran to the group and hugged Life for a moment and went to hug Serina and even kissed her on the lips which made Nocturn and Lucifer's jaws drop for a moment from the sight.

Korbek, Emerald, Aiag, Rias, Clementine and Shoko were surprised when they saw that.

Serina returns the kiss for bit before pulling away before Life spoke up.

"Hey Dear, hope the party is going well." Life said while she looked to Helios.

Helios rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"It's… going okay. Where's dad?"

"Well he said he would be here soon but he could be getting cold feet, he was never the life of the party for the living if you remember." Life said to her daughter with a smile on her face, she loved Death but he was never a people person unless he hosts a party.

"Yeah that's true. So mom, I heard from Korby that you beat Lucifer?" Helios asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, he and I had sex when he took the form of my Deathy, he used the Sin of Lust on me and I lost control and drained him dry, hehe, goes to show that abilities can backfire sometimes, Lucifer got angry and had to be subdued by Umbra and Oroboros but I stopped them before they could kill them." Life said with an amused tone while Umbra and Oroboros stood there with their hands behind their backs.

Everyone else was a bit surprised before they looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer just crossed his arms and looked away before Serina spoke up.

"Still, you may have said that no cut was needed, so how about gold.. you two get these." Serina said while she held up two ID like cards and passed them to Emerald and Korbek.

"What are they?" Emerald asked before Serina spoke up

"Lifetime all access pass to the VIP area of Dreamland and their branches around Ooo, much better then gold if I do say so say so myself." Serina said to the duo with a smile on her face.

Korbek was surprised before speaking.

"That is awesome! Thanks Serina." He said with an exciting tone.

"You're welcome, and I'm sure the ladies there will welcome you back with open arms." Serina said while Emerald grins at that while Nocturn cries in a corner comically.

Everyone else sweatdrops at the scene before Helios notice The ghostly Clementine and Shoko before speaking up.

"Say mom, who are these two lovely lovely ladies with you?"

"Oh, depending on how they respond, Emerald's personal Maids since they seem to be fond of him, and if their remains can be found and their bodies regenerated… possible mothers to Emerald's kids, but that is a maybe the one with the parasite on her head is Clementine and the other lovely lady is Shoko, a past life of Finn the Human if you heard about him." Life said with a grin on her face while she sent a teasing grin at the ghostly duo.

Said duo blushed while Helios came up to them and surprised everyone when she grabbed the ghostly duo and gave them a big hug.

"Whoa, guess she likes them." Emerald said while gently elbowing Korbek while he saw Helios hugging the ghostly duo tightly.

"Hehe… yeah. She did the same thing with Aiag after you left so I guess they made the approval." Korbek said after he gently elbows Emerald back.

"Oh yeah, might as well get some ghostly maid outfits here for those two. Shoko, Clementine, just to be sure, do you two want to work here as Emerald's personal maids." Life said while Helios continues to hug the Ghostly duo.

Clementine and Shoko looked at each and remembered the warning Emerald gave them about his siblings before they said this in unison.

"Sure."

"Great, Ouroboros is unique in that he can make any kind of clothing I ask for, he and Umbra are even Deathless thanks to my Deathy so in a sense, they are my perfect butler and body guards, even glostly, and since there was a possibility, I had him make it for you, why do you think I had him pat you all over your bodies." Life said before Ouroboros reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of Ghostly Bondage Kingdom outfits and surprisingly enough a pair of real life Bondage Kingdom maid outfits before he spoke up with a deep tone.

"The Living versions are for you two if you two return to the living world, you can store them for later if you want." Ouroboros said before he pass the highly revealing outfits that showed nothing for the breasts to the ghostly duo and his blank expression didn't change.

Clementine and Shoko blushed a bit at the outfits before taking them.

"Well then, why not try them on?, you'll get lesson's later so you'll fit in before you know it, I can even lend a hand if you want." Helios said while she led the duo away while surprising them by dragging them away with a smile on her face.

Shoko and Clementine were a bit surprised while everyone else watches Helios drag them out of the room before exiting.

"Hehe, you're new wives are gonna have one interesting makeover bro." Korbek said while chuckling.

"Is that before or after you tell mom and dad that you got the princess of the werekingdom and a woodcutter's daughter who has a more controllable form… and a three breasted Orc woman… are all coming for you." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held up three fingers.

Korbek stopped chuckling as he remembered said individuals that his brother mentioned before he spoke up.

"Oh right almost forgot."

"Wait… possible wifes for you two!?" Nocturn said while he used surprising speed and stopped between Korbek and Emerald to look at the duo with a surprisingly serious gaze which unerved Emerald a bit when he was more happy go lucky then serious.

Korbek blinks a bit before he spoke up after gulping.

"Y-Yeah dad."

Nocturn sighs before he spoke up.

"Look, while I can't say that you two can't date or get married, or get into some kind of Bond like Kor did since I know about Wood Nymphs... but until I find a successor here, none of those ladies can be the Queen here unless they are of Royal blood and one is officially crowned as a Queen, not really a nit picker but you have to admit that it's a large requirement to rule here right?" Nocturn said with a serious look on his face.

Korbek was a bit surprised when he heard that before speaking up.

"Okay dad no problem. I have one question though."

"Shoot son." Nocturn said with a serious look to his werewolf son.

"Say that me and Emerald decided to marry a royal from a different kingdom and that would make us kings in said certain kingdom while the our women become concubines. Is that against the rules here?" Korbek asked

"Hmmm… well… as long as I get to talk with this possible lady to make sure she's good enough for my sons and a King of the pirates, I don't see why not, as long as you pick a Royal to be Queen, you can get it one with any number of ladies you want and make them your concubines or mistresses, hell, you can even have a few live here to do whatever, personal maids, lovers, the whole nine yards here, but if Emerald is picked as a King here then you won't have to worry about that limit, same with Emerald if your picked, there can be only one king Ruling the Bondage Kingdom after all, lords and Ladies are plenty here but a King is a solo act so to speak." Nocturn said with a grin on his face.

"Understand dad. And as for the royal part, I already have a princess pinning for me as Emerald mentioned." Korbek said.

"Interesting, may need to speak in detail later?, Anyone else for either of you?" Nocturn asked before Emerald spoke up.

"Well there is Lady Leo's Daughter Leonel, but that's a maybe." Emerald said before the group heard Helios speaking up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the Personal Maids of Emerald, Shoko the mercenary, Clementine the Fruit Witch, and one who finally woke up after mine and Nocturn's… lessons… Abigail the Gargoyle." Helios said before everyone looked over to see what Helios meant before almost everyone had blushes on their faces when they saw the trio in maid outfits, but they had a Chain like theme added to show that they were with Emerald.

Korbek, Aiag and Rias had surprised looks on their faces while blushing a bit at the maid trio's new look.

Emerald did as well before he just did this.

Emerald raised his hands to clap a few times before he spoke up.

"Not bad ladies, you three look so good I should just skip the party and have a private one in my room." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Clementine, Shoko and Abby all blushed a bit brightly after hearing that but deep down they were hoping for it.

Nocturn laughed at that before he said this.

"Ah a chip off the ol block Emerald, but on a serious note, I have an announcement to say to you and your siblings after this, you can bring your personal maids if you want but everyone else except Helios and her mother are not allowed, though she may bring her butlers, it's that serious after all." Nocturn said with a smile… but it turned oddly serious again.

Korbek, Emerald, Aiag, Rias, Clementine and Shoko were bit confused before they nod their heads at Nocturn.

A bit later, about an hour or so of socializing, cake cutting and present giving, the guests were leaving one by one with Nocturn, Helios, and Life saying goodbye to the guests before it was only a small group of people left while most of the maids went to clean.

First, with the princes and princesses was Emerald the former strongest prince…

Korbek the Pirate king and adopted into the Family…

Craos the Glutton…

A man with blonde hair like Helios's and looked like a pretty boy, Nebula the Pride...

Infernus the Wrath…

A women who had her head on a pillow nearby while she napped, but her intelligence was not to be underestimated and she was always napping.

Kamikazix the Sloth...

A man with red hair and an ever present calm look, like he was always planning something.

Bordux the Greed...

There was a man with hair that was the same color as Nocturn's and had a smirk on his face while the only thing he wore was a Loincloth…

Thorn the Lust…

Finally a woman with Blackish purple to silverish white hair from Helios and Nocturn which mixed somewhat near the middle, she had Helios's skin tone which gave her a beautiful look, but she had a serious look that was looking everyone in the room, but that was the normality there…

Cynthia the Envy...

Each person had a few maids with them while Rias was with Helios with another one that appeared… the Ice Elemental that tried to stick with Korbek, she wore a maid outfit with a light kind of them while other parts were with a dark like theme.

Emerald had Shoko, Clementine, and Abby...

Korbek had Aiag near him...

Life had Umbra and Ouroboros…

"Well… if everyone is present… shall we go into the meeting room?" Nocturn said before Serina spoke up when she and Lucifer were the last ones here.

"Well if this is a family matter, then we should leave." Serina said before a new voice spoke up.

"Nonsense, I heard from Life that you offered your daughter to Emerald, so I think you maybe considered a member of this family." The Voice said while a black portal near the corner of the wall opened before a figure appeared which made Life smile before she charged the figure and jumped into his arms.

"Deathy!" Life said while she hugged the larger skeletal figure who pats her back.

"Hello Life… Hello Helios, I hope the party went well, sorry for not showing but I wouldn't exactly be welcome to the elder guests here." Death said while looking to his Daughter Helios.

"Well you're here now dad. That's what matter." Helios said with a smile.

Death nods to Helios before looking to Korbek before saying this.

"Hello cub, hope the pirating hasn't been too sinful, can't call favorites if your men do anything bad under your orders when you die in the future." Death said while sending Korbek a grin.

Korbek chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Not to worry grandpa. I only attack if someone crosses me. I won't go down easily."

"Good to know, and I hope things are going well you two, heard you two are maids to my grandson Emerald… hope I won't have to pay a visit later if either of you cause anything... especially since…" Death said before he fell silent when Emerald gave him a surprisingly cold look when it looked like Death was about to do something wrong with Emerald just now…. And he was normally happy when Death appeared.

Korbek and everyone else was a bit surprised at the stare before Korbek spoke up to break the ice.

"So grandpa, how is Uncle Davy Jones doing?"

Death looked at Korbek before grinning.

"Well considering he's at the bottom of the sea, surprisingly chipper, mainly since a certain descendant of his is doing one hell of a job as a pirate, though he does complain that you don't raid more villages or something, but you know how angry he can be sometimes." Death said before chuckling again.

"Hehe yeah." Korbek said.

"Still, I did bring a gift for the Birthday boy or Man as some of those Succubus's and Royal ladies would say, hope you like it Emerald." Death said before he snapped his fingers before a massive greatsword was summoned to his hand which confused Emerald.

"Uh… Gramps, not to be rude but I can make my own weapons remember?" Emerald said before he used his magic to make a similar looking weapon with a chain connecting to his body which made Death chuckle.

"Maybe… why not give it a try before you think it's not a good gift though." Death said before he stabbed the greatsword into the floor while Nocturn looked pissed at that but said nothing.

Emerald, though confused, did walk forward before he stopped in front of the weapon, he then gripped the handle before his body pulsed for some reason and he looked unsteady on his feet for a moment.

Everyone else wondered what happened before Abby spoke up.

"Are you okay Master?"

However instead of answering, he got an unfocused look on his face before Death spoke up.

"Nothing to worry about my dear, he's just being examined by the blade, long story short, it's testing him and examining every facet of his life up until now, if he passes, he gets a weapon that's his own only, and this blade was helped to be created by Nocturn's parents so it's not a low grade item." Death said with a grin on his face while Emerald continues to look unfocused.

Korbek, Aiag, Clementine, Shoko and Abby were surprised when they heard that.

Craos, though normally munching on things, Infernus and Cynthia were a bit surprised but also jealous that Emerald was getting a weapon that was created by their father's parents.

Kamikazix, though normally sleeping, did open one eye when she heard that, just shrugged and went back to sleeping.

Nebula, the prideful one, just moved his hair a bit when he thought a being as strong as him didn't require a hand me down from his parents to be strong.

Bordux… just had a thoughtful look on his face like usual… but since he was the personification of Greed… no one knew where his thoughts were going.

Thorn didn't really care while he was looking each lady in the room up and down with a lecherous grin on his face before his body shifts into a well endowed woman's just like that, most normally knew about that ability, but to those who didn't...

Some of the maids blushed while Emerald's maids avert their gaze as they were focused on the birthday boy while Aiag stayed close to Korbek.

A bit later, Emerald leaned forward over the Blade to pant for breath while his eyes looked more focused before Death spoke up.

 **"So… you pass… or fail…"** Death said while Emerald looked to Death with slightly narrowed eyes before he raised his hand with the blade and it was effortlessly raised into the air and points the blade at Death.

"Oh I believe I passed, but you never said I would remember every damn part of my past like that... **honestly I remembered things I wish I didn't!"** Emerald growled out with anger in his eyes which glow a little with power but Death looked unfazed.

Everyone blinked while wondering what Emerald meant and what did he remember.

 **"A catch I'm afraid to keep the unworthy from wielding a blade as powerful as that, and with your abilities, a force of nature just waiting to be unleashed."** Death said while Emerald, who continues to frown, just sighs before he placed the weapon on his back and it stuck there like a magnet somehow.

"So… we going to this meeting now dad?" Emerald asked when he looked at Nocturn who blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Uh yeah… everyone, lets go, like I said it's important that I say this now." Nocturn said before he starts walking into the castle with Emerald in tow who had crossed arms while he walked.

Korbek, along with Aiag, Rias, Clementine, Shoko and Abby, were a bit worried for Emerald before they start following him.

Everyone else, Life, Serina, Helios, were worried for Emerald while some of the royals there, mainly Craos, Bordux, and Cynthia didn't seem to concerned while Infernus, who was normally angry, looked to him with some concern for some reason before Kamikazix's maids had to lift and carry her, all in all, everyone was walking after Nocturn with Lucifer bringing up the rear while he looked at Helios's with a grin on his face.

Helios who was walking said this.

"Eyes up here Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckles before he spoke up.

"Alright… but considering what you are in this castle… well… rumors spread… not exactly subtle yourself… and since you were Serina's lover before going to Nocturn, maybe you two and us could have a fourway later if your interested… if not… well… I got my wife and the others back at the VIP area." Lucifer said while his stride quickens before he passed Helios with a grin on his face, seems Life didn't knock him down for long.

Helios surprisingly chuckled before speaking.

"Well depending how today goes sure."

"Nice, might as well tell Serina then." Lucifer said while he quickened his pace again before everyone was in the meeting room with Nocturn and Helios sitting at the head of the table while Nocturn had a serious look on his face.

Everyone else wondered what Nocturn will say before they took their seats.

Once everyone was settled, Nocturn spoke up.

"As you all know, the Bondage Kingdom is a place that is based on tiers, but you also know where peace makers of Ooo correct?" Nocturn asked with a serious look on his face.

Everyone looked to one another before they nod their heads.

"Now, you also know that most of you already have jobs, everyone but Emerald here, Korbek has his pirate fleet which gives our kingdom a serious sea based advantage, and the other Princes and Princesses here are Lord's for strategic places in the Bondage Kingdom for defensive purposes, now I say this for two reasons… one… I have a test for Emerald so I can be sure if he can be my successor to the throne and be the king of Bondage… and two… I'm planning on dropping the barrier that hides our Kingdom from the rest of Ooo, we already have a request from someone who went through the proper channels to punish another to prevent an assassination and prevent war between two kingdoms and show that we mean business….and I'm about to bring him in, but any questions before I do?" Nocturn asked while Emerald sat there stunned.

Everyone else was feeling the same thing before Cynthia spoke.

"Father are you sure it's wise to test Emerald? And why drop the barrier?"

Emerald looked to her with an irritated look, but he didn't say anything since he wanted to know as well.

"First off, Unlike you all who are Lords and Ladies of your own sections of the land, and Korbek who has his own fleet, Emerald doesn't have a proper position here, but he is loved by the people here and in the surrounding lands inside and outside the barrier, not only that but since each of you besides Emerald inherited one of my sins... lets use Infernus for example... would she have a clear head if a situation doesn't go right?... or for Kamikazix... she is sharper than any of us here, but you all know she would sleep for the rest of eternity if she wanted to, and Cynthia, you inherited my Envy… need I say more?... As for the barrier, our Kingdom was a prosperous one before an accident with the Crown of Ice years ago caused most of the kingdom to be destroyed, honestly this was all before your time and mine, but this Kingdom was many times bigger in the past then it is now today… about 5 to 6 times to be roughly exact... I'm lowering the barrier to get resources from neighboring kingdoms in peaceful manners so we can make this Kingdom great again... the resources to here in the Bondage Kingdom are not infinite, so getting outside help is a necessary thing." Nocturn said while everyone listened.

Kamikazix, who surprisingly was sleeping, did heard what her dad said about her but didn't complain since it's true.

Cynthia chose not to say anything regarding the Envy thing.

All in all, the siblings knew that their dad was correct about the resources and their home should be standing tall and proud to the rest of Ooo..

That's when Korbek spoke.

"Who went through the proper channels dad?"

"See for yourself... Flaron... you can enter." Nocturn said before the door to the room opened and a Flame Elemental walked in, he had a mainly rock like theme… but the look on his face showed that he was partially dead inside which caused Emerald to shudder… that was… not a normal look.

Korbek, Aiag, Rias, Abby, Clementine and Shoko were thinking the same as they shudder a bit from that look.

"Hello Lords and Ladies of the Bondage kingdom… I… am Flaron… the reason I'm here is that I was originally planning on hiring an assassin with others chipping in... but thanks to some rumors and some lucky connections… I find myself here in a place that deals with those who deserve it." Flaron said while he got a slight grin on his face… but the look in his eyes never change.

Most were a little disturbed before Korbek asked this.

"Who was he trying to assassinate?"

"That bitch of a candy princess… Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum… thanks to her stunt… my wife and unborn child died… and many others as well when she used the current wielder of the crown of ice to freeze an important part of our kingdom and the temperature lowered greatly… all so she could get to the Royal Fire Giants… weapons of the Fire Kingdom… but they were not used for years and she got into a fight with the Queen of Flames which could have resulted in her death… I don't know the details... but that bitch was able to get away with out issues… we only heard about the Fire Giants thanks to loose lips in the higher ranking nobles of the Fire Kingdom... **and I plan on changing that with other hurt people in the Fire Kingdom backing me."** Flaron said before his eyes show intense anger and a look that showed he would give his life if it means getting revenge.

Everyone who heard this was shocked at the info while Korbek and Aiag were more shocked since they both met Phoebe and Bubblegum but didn't know anything about that.

Flaron calmed down before he spoke up.

"I heard about some of you having some kind of relationship with that bitch, so I asked for Prince Emerald who never left these lands to do the punishment himself… and since you're unbiased, you should get why I want that bitch killed or punished in the way that your kingdom does things." Flaron said while Emerald narrowed his eyes before he spoke up.

"...Yeah… but if I go through with this, she can't be harmed by you or anyone else in the Fire Kingdom correct?" Emerald said while Flaron grins.

"As long as I get a recording of one of the three options, yeah, we need evidence of her punishment so I'll be going along to make sure it happens if no one believes you." Flaron said to Emerald while Nocturn cleared his throat.

"Emerald, this is a serious matter, you have options on how to deal with Bubblegum and you legally have support of various kingdoms so people can't say your making up things… if you go then you represent the Bondage Kingdom… do you accept this mission?" Nocturn said while he held a scroll in hand while Emerald took a moment to think.

That's when Korbek spoke up.

"Father, if Emerald accepts, I would like permission to accompany him when he sees Bubblegum." He requested.

Nocturn gave him a serious look before he spoke up.

"And you will be calm about this?... You won't try anything to help Bubblegum?, I heard rumors that you were friends with her but I don't know the details… know that if you interfere… then expect a serious punishment son... your a prince of this Kingdom and have responsibilities… understand?" Nocturn said while giving the werewolf a serious look.

Korbek metaphorically stood his ground before speaking.

"I understand father. But I have no interests in interfering with bro's mission. If Bubblegum tries to escape, I will stop her to help him." He said with a voice that says he means it.

"Very well, you and anyone else interested in joining as Emerald's guard is welcome but understand that if any of you get in Emerald's way…" Nocturn said while falling silent… the message was crystal clear.

Everyone else shudders a bit but otherwise nod their heads at their dad.

"Alright… I'll go now, I heard both good and bad things about this Bubblegum and I want to see who she is with my own eyes." Emerald said with a hard to read look while Flaron grins before he spoke up.

"Good Prince Emerald, the sooner the better." Flaron said before he froze with shock when multiple chains point at him.

"Know this, once this is over, she is safe from you since you and your comrades get revenge….. anger or not, until a decision is made, you can't harm Bubblegum, I'll personally restrain you if you let that Anger of yours get out of control… understand?" Emerald said with a serious look on his face before Flaron returns the look.

"As long as she suffers, I have no issue, but if she says something bad, better have a person keep an eye on me…" Flaron said before Emerald recalled his chains.

"Alright… Korbek… everyone who wants by to join… we leave in an hour so we better pack up… I'll meet you at the Gates leading out of the city." Emerald said before he turned to exit the room after Nocturn passed him the scroll.

Korbek send Flaron a slight glare before he spoke up to Aiag.

"Let's go Aiag." He said before he and his mate got up and went to the exit as well.

Shoko, who was silent the entire time, spoke up.

"I'm… going to get ready…" Shoko said before she rushed out of the room and passed Clementine and Rias while she did so.

Said duo looked to one another before Clementine spoke up.

"Me too." She said before she got up and quickly got out of the room.

Rias then looked at Helios before speaking.

"May I go with them as well milady?"

"Sure, your combat experience will be handy, I've heard of this… Gumbald person from various sources who is related to this Bubblegum person and heard he is as smart as her, or close and doesn't like her and may cause issues… so you have my permission to go, and do whatever is necessary to protect my sons, but also make sure you come back alive as well, Don't want my favorite she Devil dying anytime soon." Helios said with a gentle smile on her face.

Rias blushed a bit before she sent Helios a smile before speaking up.

"You can count on me milady." She said before she got up and rushed out of the room.

Once everyone left except for Nocturn, Helios, Life and her Butler's, Serina, Lucifer, and Death, before Nocturn spoke up.

"Not sure If I should let Emerald go… because that look in his eyes was hard to read even for me." Nocturn said with a serious look on his face before Death spoke up.

 **"Don't worry… that blade is more than it seems… it will make sure he doesn't lose his cool thanks to its… or his advice."** Death cryptically said with a grin on his bony face.

No one knew what Death meant before Helios spoke up.

"Well I hope Emerald will do okay in the mission. Even though I'm a little worried for him. Including Korby. I had no idea that Bubblegum person was a friend of his."

 **"Well we will leave it up to them to see how things go… but for me… Life… I heard Lucifer there took a red recolor form of myself… did you miss me so much that you took a low grade imposter to bed with you… maybe I should give you my own brand of punishment."** Death said with a lust filled grin on his face.

Life giggled a bit before she said this.

"Maybe you should Deathy. I've been a bad girl."

Lucifer, though a bit irritated at the low grade bit, just grins before he looked to Helios before he spoke up while Death carried Life out of the room.

"So Helios, I talked with Serina… did you speak with Nocturn about that fourway?" Lucifer said while Serina smiles which caused Nocturn to blink a few times.

"Huh?" Nocturn said with a confused look, guess not…

Helios sweatdrop before she spoke up.

"Sorry dear. Lucifer and I agreed to do a fourway. I was gonna tell so… what do you say?" She asked before sending him a cute innocent smile.

Nocturn took a moment to think before he sighs and stood up.

"Sure, you can have fun with them… I got some things to take care of right now so might as well made it a three-way, I may join later or have a few maids join me later if you three are done… if you'll excuse me…" Nocturn shocking said before he starts walking away from the Trio.

However that's when Helios said this to change his mind.

"Come on honey. If you join us, I can have Serina give you the same access to the VIP room as our sons have."

Nocturn stopped for a moment to think on that before he spoke up.

"Alright, but I am serious about needing to do something first, if you can get the bedroom ready, I can handle this issue first, I should be done in an hour so you might as well… bring all of our toys." Nocturn said with a slight smile before he exits the room… wow… Nocturn really must need to do this thing he talked about if he didn't instantly join.

Helios was a bit surprised for a bit before she spoke up.

"Wow it must be really important. Sorry for putting you on the spot Serina. Though since I promise, can you help me out with that?"

"Hmm… maybe… but you would have to do that thing that we used to do when we dated… the double stuff two dicks up one hole… I can summon dicks like you after all… and It has been awhile." Serina said before she licks her lips with a lusty look in her eyes.

Helios blinks for a bit before she chuckles before speaking up.

"Yes it has. I did miss those days. So let's do that." She said with a lust filled look before she walks over to Serina and kissed her lips.

Serina returns the kiss while Lucifer grins at the sight… he would not lose again since he saw what Life did which others didn't… but that was for later… for now… the scene fades to black with the High Succubus and the Queen of the Bondage Kingdom making out.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to reveal TME and Atomsk while they were talking about the chapter.**

 **"So… think this one makes more sense with an actual victim of Bubblegum's actions during the Fire Giant incident?, We had in LLP, had Lillum say that many people were planning to hire an assassin, but how about an actual person who is making the claim in person?, Think it will be more dramatic?" TME asked while he talked about Flaron.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think one this before speaking.**

 **"Definitely. I mean in LLP no one spoke up so in this story, yes definitely more dramatic."**

 **"And the time in the VIP room in Dreamland, was surprising for many reasons, and Lucifer getting knocked out was funny….hehehe." TME said before he chuckles a few times.**

 **"Hehe… you said it. Plus don't forget Korbek's predicament when he has to pick an Alpha… hehe." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

 **"Yeah, but we can say more and more about this but why not get to the dramatic bit and say that things could be interesting for Bubblegum and Finn when they see in person an angry person wanting revenge, you said that she was in a relationship with Finn yes?" TME said with crossed arms.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

 **"Well last chapter I said he had Huntress Wizard, Phoebe and Sakura. Not sure if I said that Finn claimed Bubblegum since the last chapter said that Bubblegum and Marceline are sex friends. So either way, Bubblegum might be sexfriends with Finn as well and might not be claimed."**

 **"Well I looked and you had Korbek say that aside from Phoebe and Sakura, he hadn't claimed them, it's in chapter one when the Straddle challenge was mentioned and what not, maybe Emerald could try and woo her after the punishment or something, or maybe not, choices, choices, and we still have the part about the group traveling to the Candy Kingdom so we may have some events in between." TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"Well let's not forget Korbek, I'm we already told everyone that Bubblegum was a friend to him. Unless there was more than what he thought if you get my meaning." Atomsk said while his eyebrows wiggled.**

 **"Yup, but we can let the plot decide on the fly like usual, want to end this with any final words?" TME said with a grin on his face when so many options were available.**

 **"Sure." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers before speaking up.**

 **"Thanks for reading Chapter 2. We hoped you enjoyed the big lemons in this chapter and we'll see you next time for Chapter 3. See you guys later. Deuces." He said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	3. Shocking reveals and multiple lovers

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME sitting at a table and it looks like they're both using a 3ds.**

 **TME was playing Roxas for a mission this round.**

 **Atomsk was playing as Xion for this round.**

 **For a bit, the duo did well before running into one of the stronger enemies that was purposely stronger than the rest in the level.**

 **"Damn!, these guys won't stop chasing us, think we should run and fight to finish the mission or just run?" Emerald said when he dodged one attack by dodge rolling out of the way before he was hit.**

 **Atomsk use some thunder spells before speaking.**

 **"Definitely run."**

 **A moment later, the two ran while dodging the amped up heartless, but when it kept chasing after them for a bit, TME got a bit irritated before he spoke up.**

 **"Hey Atomsk, mind completing the mission?, I'll either take care of this guy or hold him off." TME said before he starts fighting the Heartless while dodging the attacks.**

 **Atomsk had his character stop running before he spoke up.**

 **"No way man. All for one and one for all. Not leaving you behind." He said before using some ice and fire spells before he starts attacking.**

 **TME rolled his eyes before grinning before they start attacking the heartless, it normally used Melee attacks so TME had Roxas be the main one to attack and dodge to keep the Heartless's intention.**

 **Atomsk had Xion used any spells to keep the heartless from attacking.**

 **The fight took a few minutes, TME having a few close calls and having to dodge quiet a bit before he saw the Heartless was nearly dead.**

 **"Alright Atomsk!, want to finish this guy off!" TME said while he had Roxas block the hit to stun the Heartless.**

 **"With pleasure!" Atomsk said before he had Xion use a couple of spells before initiating the final blow.**

 **A moment later, the Heartless was destroyed when the attack connected before TME spoke up.**

 **"YES!" TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"BOOYEAH!" Atomsk shouted.**

 **"WOOO!, talk about a rush, want to just go ahead and get into the story while we're on a run here?" TME asked with an amused grin on his face while he had Roxas walk up to Xion to make it look like they were talking.**

 **"Hell yeah." Atomsk said.**

 **"Great, a short synopsis then, long story short, thanks to Korbek's gift for the last two chapters, Emerald, Korbek, Rias, and Korbek's bond mate Aiag went to a resturant called Dreamland and got into the VIP area, after a time of getting it on with various ladies, the four went back to the castle for Emerald's 18th birthday party, afterwords Death appeared and gave Emerald a weapon, if you've read TDS, then you all will know who the weapon is, but if not, then just bare with us and all will be revealed, now one last thing, do we have the group travel on foot and time skip a few times to key areas for events or go straight to the Candy Kingdom?" TME said before he looked to Atomsk after the duo finished the mission a minute later.**

 **"Hmmmm… let's do the on foot thing first." Atomsk suggested.**

 **"Alright… well this story starts out with the group meeting up together at the gates of the Bondage Kingdom…" TME said while the scene shifts.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Bondage Kingdom Gates/ ?**

When the scene fades in, the scene showed Emerald and Flaron standing at the Gate while they wait for the others before Flaron got irritated when he spoke up.

"Where are they?, we've been here for 10 minutes." Flaron said before Emerald, who was wearing travel gear, that protected his body but looked like something that was easy to move in while he had his Greatsword on his back, spoke up.

"Don't worry, Korbek and the others may take time, but I know most of them, they won't have ass the prep, besides, Bubblegum's not going anywhere anytime soon, you know what they say, patience is a virtue after all." Emerald said to try and calm down the irritated Elemental while thinking this.

"Come on everyone… please get here soon." Emerald thought while he looks around for any of his allies.

It only took a few minutes before the duo sees Korbek, Aiag (without the red dress but wearing a Wood Nymph outfit that's similar to Huntress Wizard's), Rias (without the green dress), Shoko and Clementine approaching them with a few bags and stuff.

Flaron was a bit irritated when he saw them before he spoke up.

"Glad to see you all, but we've been here for about 15 minutes, did something happen to slow you down?" Flaron said before a voice spoke up.

"Yeah, I made sure to join in." The Voice said which made Emerald's eyes widen before he looked to see a normally angered faced Infernus with a few calm looking Water Elemental maids near her.

"O... K… I want to ask this… but... WHY!?" Emerald said before Infernus scoffed before she spoke up.

"I'm coming to make sure you don't half ass it and make our kingdom look bad, besides, I want to see what this Bubble Bitch is like in person and no rule says I can't." Infernus growled out with an irritated look on her face.

Korbek shook his head before speaking.

"Surprisingly I don't want to caused an argument so we should get going. But Emerald, when we get to the Castle, let me do the talking. You might be representing our home, but Bubblegum trusts me, so I should be able to convince her to see us privately."

Flaron then spoke up before anyone else could say anything.

"Doubtful, rumors say that in our Kingdom, she isn't to be trusted, so unless I or the Prince here are with you to make sure you don't do anything… I saw my wife snuffed out right in front of me… cause anything to mess this… deal up… and I will send an assassin after her, and if you kill me for it, so be it, but if I'm not back in the Fire Kingdom within two weeks, my allies will send assassin after assassin after her… so just saying… unless you lose someone you care about… **then stay out of our way you little pup of a prince…"** Flaron said while his flames… slowly turn black from his raw anger… and hatred that flowed through him.

Korbek however was now pissed before he spoke up.

"Look man I'm sorry for what you went through, but… SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't think I went through something like this? Before I was adopted, I lost my real father in terrible accident. I was like 2 ½ years old, but I remembered it exactly. Never even knew who my real mom was. But still I'm glad to be part of this family. But like I said before… I'm only here to support my brother. I'm not gonna do anything stupid. So do us all a favor, and shut your fucking mouth."

Flaron however chuckles before he spoke up.

"Fine… but answer me this… what would you do if your bond mate there was killed by a person you knew, could be a friend… could be a stranger… or could be a brother like Prince Emerald here… even by accident… would you be so kind and caring… well… personally, we Fire People crave violence and with what Bubblegum did… well… we won't need the Queen of Flames to start a war… unless you can answer that… I can tell you to stay quiet around me until you have an answer… I'll stay Quiet until then…. After all… unlike you who managed to find a new family to help pick up the pieces…. I have none." Flaron said before he turned to the gate and starts walking away before Emerald spoke up.

"Kor… honestly I really do feel for you and I know she's your friend… but I don't know her, in fact, I heard that she is a good person… but she caused so many deaths… unless I can confirm for myself on who this Bubblegum person really is… I can't be biased with this judgement… you can introduce us… but I'll be the one handling the rest because of my impartiality… I'm sorry." Emerald said before he followed Flaron.

Korbek sighs a bit while Aiag, who was a bit shocked before she came to her mate's side before she said this.

"Korby… don't listen to what that flame turd said. He's only angry with Bubblegum. Though I'm concerned for her safety."

"I know Aiag. But there's nothing we can do. We have to let Emerald follow the mission through without interfering. However… I'm afraid that our friends will not forgive us… or me when they heard of what happened. Wouldn't be surprised if they decide to hunt me down and kill for it." Korbek said.

"Oh Grow up you big baby, you're defending a killer, you heard him, even if some exaggerate, do you really think that Bubblegum is all sunshine and rainbows… before you bite my head off… try and look at these… I got them from Kamikazix so if you have issues, take them up with her and her info network." Infernus said before she passed Korbek a folder of some kind before passing him before her maids bowed to him, if it's one thing, Infernus doesn't like is rule breakers.

Korbek was a bit surprised before he opens the folder and sees what it says.

Most of it was mainly eye witness accounts… but it told of the two times she raised the dead and nearly destroyed her own kingdom… James *Sacrifice* and his cloning when someone mentioned a Drunk Jake talking about it once so that was a rumor of sorts… it also told by a fully baked Cinnamon Bun that Bubblegum experimented on Flame Queen when she was the Flame Princess… honestly the folder showed more and more of Bubblegum's questionable deeds to straight up immoral.

Korbek quickly closed the folder as he didn't want to read more before he called out to Infernus.

"Infernus. How do you know it's legit?"

Infernus looked back to him with a oddly calm look before she spoke up.

"Simple, even if you don't like us… when has Kamikazix's info network failed us yet... Like I said… take it up with her, I was just a messenger to pass this to you and the others and I want to see what kind of monster she is." Infernus said before she starts walking away.

That's when Korbek said this.

"Infernus… back then… you and I had a bond like I have with Emerald. But why do you hate me? And don't say this has something to do with the gift problem."

"I have the fucking sin of Wrath and easy to set off… but the main reason… you seem to cause trouble… try and remember… I despise rulebreakers above all else and your gifts… have cause trouble with the citizens… if you want another reason…. Well… lets just say that when you left while the others were away… Emerald became what he was instead of a strong fighter… I don't get what happened with that incident… but where were you when it happened?, I was busy with sorting some issues with my lands when a fucking revolt happened… but where were you when Emerald became a fucking weakling…. And he hates us all except for you… he had a scar near his heart when it happened and it got covered… unlike the rest… I suspect an assassin going for his life or something… but if that was the case… then Emerald killed him before he became what he is now..." Infernus said before she walks away while her hair turned into fire from her anger.

Korbek was shocked when he heard this before remembering that when he became a Pirate, Emerald was very strong before coming back.

That's when he had this thought.

 _'C-Could she be right? Did Emerald got weak because of… me?'_ He thought before he was just standing like statue while still thinking it could be his fault.

Rias then surprised the others by slapping the back of his head before she spoke up.

"Don't think it is your fault Korbek… we heard that when it happened, everyone was out of the castle and Emerald was there to Castle sit, if anything, if she is right, then this could be foul play… and while I may not like the idea… only the maids and the… other Royals knew Emerald was there." Rias said before she passed Korbek while she said this.

"If that is the case… then it would explain Emerald's hatred of his siblings… but without knowing who… your the only one he trusts… I mean, as cruel as this sounds… what could you gain?, you maybe a prince and a Pirate king… but only those of Royal blood can inherit the throne… so all in all… I trust you Korbek to keep Emerald safe…" Rias said to cheer Korbek up while she followed Emerald with a look that showed… she was not pleased if that situation was the case.

Korbek was at first a bit surprised at Rias's action but… he was surprisingly feeling a little better but still had a bit of doubt in himself for Emerald's incident.

He then regained his composure before speaking up.

"Alright you three. Let's get going." He said before he, Aiag, who was still worried for her mate, Clementine and Shoko followed everyone else.

The group caught up with the others before the group continues walking for a few hours with breaks before they found themselves in front of a barrier before Emerald spoke up.

"Wow… Korbek… really jealous that you guys were able to pass this thing daily… what is it like outside of this barrier?" Emerald asked when he got close to the mirror like surface and saw himself in it which caused everyone to remember… that unlike the others… this would be Emerald's first time traveling outside of the Bondage Kingdom borders… guess even he had cold feet.

Korbek smiles a bit before speaking.

"Well it be hard to describe but… why tell it when you can experience yourself?"

Emerald took a moment to breathe before he spoke up.

"Well… here goes… if you see a chard body or something… well… better hope it's not me." Emerald said before he placed a hand on the barrier before he walked through the barrier with a ripple like effect.

Everyone watched as they saw the Prince being outside for the first time.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Outside the Kingdom's barrier/ Emerald**

Emerald on the outside look on with awe when he laid his eyes on the land of Ooo for the first time… and far far away were mountain ranges and mountains of ice… and far far away was a kingdom made of fire… all in all he just said this with wonder in his eyes.

"Whoa." Emerald said while he continues to look around the place.

Korbek chuckled before he walked through the barrier before he spoke up.

"How's it feel to be finally outside bro?"

"Honestly… I can't even describe it… normally I don't see much thanks to the barrier practically showing nothing but plains… but… wow… and you came here daily… man I should punch you for not giving me more details." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he continues to look around before Flaron spoke up.

"Please your lordship, we can sight see later, if we don't get going now, we won't make it to the Candy Kingdom until the sun comes up at this rate, and things tend to get dangerous at night… and don't even get me started with the weather like the Knife storms." Flaron said with a stern look on his face.

Korbek rolled his eyes a bit before he spoke up.

"Unfortunately… this guy's correct on everything else. Especially the Knife storm. So better hurry up."

"Waitwaitwait… knife storms… as in actual knives raining from the sky?, how is that even possible!?" Emerald said with a shocked look on his face.

"I know it's sounds crazy but it's true. Though it's better that we start running before it will happen." Korbek said.

"Uh… sure… I do have one question though… what will dad do when he drops the barrier?, I mean won't knives rain on the kingdom if he does that?" Emerald asked when he points to the barrier that protected the kingdom.

Korbek and the others hadn't considered that before Korbek said this.

"We'll let dad know when we come back."

"Right… well… Flaron, Korbek, which way is the Candy Kingdom… and one thing… anyone up for a race?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Korbek and Aiag looked to one another before Aiag said this.

"Look Emerald, I don't think it's time for a game. But if you want to know it's… THAT WAY!" She said before she and Korbek got a head start.

"Eh?" Emerald said while he blinked a few times before everyone else chased in their own way, Flaron with jet like flames like the human torch, Shoko and Clementine by floating, Rias by taking her devil form and summoned some wings while Infernus mimicked Flaron and flew threw the air… her maids formed bubbles of water around them and used their magic to fly forward… all in all Emerald was left behind which caused a tick mark to appear on his head.

Meanwhile with Korbek, Aiag, and the others who went on ahead…

Korbek looks at Infernus, who was catching up to him, and felt he should say something before he said this.

"Hey, Infernus"

"What?" Infernus said while she flew through the air while looking to Korbek.

"I want to apologize." The werewolf said.

"Stuff it Korbek, I'm not one to let something go easily… if you really are sorry… then figure the fuck out who caused Emerald to get how he is now, one of my maids overheard Rias say that it was an inside job… and I'm not fucking amused right now." Infernus said before she blasts on ahead with blue flames… man she was pissed right now if that level of fire was brought out… guess that possibility was really irritated her.

Korbek sighs before speaking up.

"I thought she just hate me for the whole gift thing but now… I'm being blamed for both my pirating and for what happened to Emerald. Even if I find the truth, she'll still despise me till the day I die."

"Oh trust me… you have no idea what you're talking about…" A voice said which surprisingly showed Shoko flying alongside him.

She spoke up before he could say anything though.

"I used to work as a merc or something, mainly to survive… one of them, the reason I died, was to get Bubblegum's amulet… trust me, just having a job and not being with Emerald is no real reason to be angry… honestly… I think the thought of a family member hurting another is the real reason she's so pissed… and I don't think Bubblegum will be too happy to see me, I may have helped Finn find the amulet and return it to her… but I betrayed Bubblegum's trust and I got what I deserved… for betraying someone who wanted to help me… but now… I'm not sure what to think about her right now…" Shoko said while she got a slightly saddened look on her face, seemed even if she was bumming herself out, she was trying to cheer Korbek up.

"But still… I was so busy being a Pirate and making sure I had a strong fleet for the Kingdom… I mean if I somehow knew, I would stay and help him." Korbek said with guilt.

Shoko then gave him a glare and bopped him on the head before saying this.

"Are you Glob?, are you Omnipotent?, can you read minds and tell if Emerald was in trouble or not?, cause if you can't, then you can't blame yourself, honestly, all I saw from you is kindness with Emerald the entire time I was there and if you think that it's your fault again, when you were not even there like everyone else there, then you better get ready to kiss the ground, I maybe a maid now, but like most say… follow by example like Rias did to cheer you up…" Shoko said while she got ready to bash Korbek on the head again if he blamed himself again.

Korbek did took a moment to think on this before he actually chuckled a bit before he said this.

"I guess you're right Shoko. The only thing I need to do now is keep being a kind brother to Emerald."

"Damn straight, not to toot my own horn, but I got more life experience then you since I was fully aware of my time in Finn's body then trust me, regrets are the one thing you don't want in life…" Shoko said before she flew forward.

Korbek did chuckle again before he felt someone's hand grabbing his.

The werewolf looks and sees that it was Aiag holding his hand while giving him some reassurance.

However before anyone could say anything… something zoomed by them before they heard this.

"HAHAHA… YOU GUYS LEAVE ME BEHIND THEN I'LL DO THE SAME FOR YOU ALL!" The voice said to show that it was Emerald who manipulated his chains to morph into four metal like wheels that had him zoom past everyone while he had a grin on his face.

Everyone else was shocked when they saw that.

However, while they rocket across the fields for nearly an hour…

A hill was coming up that went unnoticed by Emerald who was enjoying himself too much to notice while candy trees were seen nearby.

Korbek and everyone else noticed before Korbek spoke up.

"Emerald lookout!"

Emerald though confused looked back for a moment then looked forward before he got a half lidded look and said this.

"Well… shit." Emerald muttered before he flew high through the air with a scream and he saw a large kingdom… that he was flying right into.

And when the others got up the hill… they say Emerald land smack dab in the middle of the kingdom and heard a loud crash that caused most to flinch.

"Oh boy... we better get to him fast." Korbek said before he and Aiag quickly ran to the Candy Kingdom.

The others followed before they were stopped by some banana guards.

"Uh… halt, who… goes there?" The Banana guard said while pointing a spear at the group.

That's when Korbek spoke up.

"Relax you guys. It is I, Captain Korbek coming to visit the Princess. If you forgot I'm a friend to her and Finn the Human."

"I don't know… some of you don't look friendly and something flew into the Kingdom and a crash was heard." The Banana guard said while still on guard, seems he got really spooked.

"That was my brother. He didn't see where he was going and flew too high. You can trust me on that. And them as well since some are my family members. Except this guy. Just with us for the ride:" Korbek said as he points at Flaron.

Flaron just stayed silent before Shoko walked forward and spoke up.

"Please Mr. Guard, we can wait here if you want, but can you at least send someone to tell her… that Shoko came to visit?" Shoko asked with a begging look on her face.

For a moment the guards looked unaffected, but they then lowered their spears before one said this.

"Uh, alright, I'll be back." The guard said before he walked to the gate which opened before it closed when he entered the Kingdom.

Korbek sighs a bit before speaking up.

"Boy this is gonna be awkward. But more importantly… it's not gonna end good here."

"Tell me about it…" Shoko said while the scene went to Emerald right when he crashed.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Emerald**

"Ohhhh…. The… pain…" Emerald muttered while he laid in a hole in the ground, thankfully the damage was nullified when he summoned a full suit of armor but he was still stunned.

That's when he heard a man's voice.

"Hey dude you okay?"

Emerald then tried to look to the source of the voice before he spoke up.

"Ugh… well… may need a chiropractor… but stunned…" Emerald muttered when he couldn't get up.

"Here kind sir let us help you up." Said a womanly voice before the two figures tried to help Emerald.

It took a moment but the duo managed to help Emerald up before they stumbled a bit while he tries to get his bearings.

However a Banana guard ran up to the group and said this.

"Uh Princess, someone named Shoko is here to see you." The Guard said to one of the figures.

The woman, or as the guard said, princess, was shocked when she heard Shoko's name before the man spoke.

"Wait is this a joke? Shoko is not alive. Who told you that?"

"Well Finn… uh… the ghostly lady with others, some kind of Pirate, a wood Nymph, two water Elemental's, one fire Elemental, one lady who looked angry, uh… I forgot if there were others." The Guard said before Emerald chuckles.

"That would be Korbek and the others… but I can try and say a lot… but seeing is believing… so why not at least head to the gate or bring them in to see for yourself if Shoko is here or not." Emerald said while his vision slowly clears and his stance got stabilized so he could stand on his own before seeing two people, Finn and Bubblegum for the first time in his life and saw what they were like and what they wore.

Finn and Bubblegum were again surprised before Bubblegum spoke up.

"You know Korbek?" She asked.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Hehe, yeah, don't know if he mentioned me… but my name is Emerald, a Prince of Bondage…but I'm not here on a pleasant visit… but Korbek can explain the rest…" Emerald said with a surprisingly serious look on his face while he looked at Bubblegum with a hard to read expression.

Before the Candy Monarch could say anything, the group heard another feminine voice before speaking.

"Your Korbek's brother?""

Emerald looked to the source of the voice to see that it was the Queen of Flames Phoebe, but he didn't know that yet.

"Well, yeah, may I ask who you are?, I'm a bit surprised to see a fire Elemental here in the Candy Kingdom… and a surprisingly beautiful one as well." Emerald said with a kind smile on his face while he had his armor turn into chains and go back into his body.

Finn, Bubblegum, the guard and the Fire Elemental, who blushed a bit at first, were a bit surprised before the Fire Elemental spoke up.

"Well nice to meet a member of Korbek's family. Though I'm guessing you're the nice one since Korbek mentioned some siblings that weren't too... nice. Anyway, I'm Phoebe, Queen of the Fire Kingdom." Said the Elemental now kown as Phoebe.

"Well your majesty, I am Emerald… and like I told the others, my visit isn't a pleasant one, if my friends and allies could come in, Korbek could help explain things… or I can be blunt right here since… I heard some things that are not very good… especially about Princess Bubblegum here, who is you I'm guessing since your the one with the crown and look Candy based." Emerald said while he looked to Bubblegum with a blank expression.

Finn, Bubblegum, Phoebe and the guard were a bit confused on what Emerald said before Bubblegum said this.

"W-Well alright then. Guard, please tell the others that Korbek and his allies are welcome to enter."

"Right mam!" The guard said before running to the Gate and couple minutes later the rest of Emerald's group appeared when they rushed to the group… while the Ghostly Shoko was seen while she had a regretful look on her face, but she kept silent while Phoebe saw Flaron... Who looked right at Bubblegum with raw hatred on his face.

Bubblegum and Finn were confused on the Elemental but were shocked when they saw Shoko with their own eyes before Bubblegum spoke up.

"S-Shoko?"

"H-Hey… Bubblegum… sorry for the amulet…good thing Finn helped me find it for you." Shoko said while she rubbed her arm… with her ghostly arm.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise when she remembered before she spoke up.

"Yes it's a good thing. And don't worry, I forgave you long ago."

"Well… after hearing what… about to be said… doubtful… but I'm not sure what… to think about you after hearing about… some of the awful things you did." Shoko said while she looked to the ground

Bubblegum blinked in confusion before Finn spoke up.

"What do you mean? Korbek, what's going on?"

Korbek sighs while Aiag felt bad for what's about to happen before Korbek said this.

"Let's head back inside before I tell you guys. Better if no one else knows."

"Hehe, well considering the options on the scroll your brother has… only a matter of time before they know anyway…" Flaron cryptically said before he walked past the others with a grin on his hate filled face which showed he was enjoying this right now.

Korbek growls before speaking up.

"Brother... this maybe your mission but I swear if he keeps this up, I'll send him down to Uncle Davy Jone's locker."

Emerald however surprised most by saying this.

"Look Kor, I get that your friends with them and I get that you like them… but I have my job… and you know that dad will not hold back on punishing you if you cause a screw up here… depending on how you act… I may force you away for a bit until this is over, I'm fully impartial in this so I'm not letting my anger getting the better of me." Emerald said before he followed Flaron into the castle.

Korbek sighs again before he says this that got surprises most and to get Emerald's attention.

"Well if you're worried that I might screw up, then you should force me out once I break the news."

Emerald however stopped before glaring at Korbek.

"You don't know what I've read in this scroll… and I have my own plans to make sure things don't turn out bad… I'm wondering if you came with me to help me… or help them even after what you heard." Emerald said before he walked into the castle before anyone could react.

Korbek shook his head before speaking up in a low tone.

 _"To help you."_ He said before going inside the Castle follow by Aiag.

Everyone, else, though shocked and confused, followed the group inside of the castle while Infernus's maids stayed behind to use the water nearby to help piece the candy based ground together and have it stick together.

A moment later, everyone was in the throne room before a Emerald spoke up with a serious expression on his face.

"Before ANYONE says anything, I want to be able to speak first before questions are asked, no ands, ifs, or buts, about it, this is a serious matter and I'm taking this seriously… and that serious matter is to prevent a possible war." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Bubblegum, Finn and Phoebe were confused before Bubblegum spoke up.

"A war with who?"

"Between the Fire and Candy Kingdom, I heard from multiple sources, and they were confirmed by my father Nocturn the King of the Bondage Kingdom, in that you instigated a serious threat to get to the Fire Giants of the Fire Kingdom, tell me, is it true that you and Phoebe the Flame Queen battled in the storage room where the Fire Giants were stored in?" Emerald asked with an adamant look on his face.

Phoebe and Bubblegum were shocked at what they heard before Phoebe spoke up.

"Well yes it's true. But what do you mean war? There have been no talks of such thing."

 **"BULLSHIT!"** Flaron said while his flames turned black before Emerald stopped him by drawing his sword and holding it at his neck with a cold look that told him to calm down before Flaron did so after a minute before he spoke up.

"With all due respect your majesty… but you're wrong… unless you're being ignorant on purpose, or you were never told, but thousands died when the Core of the Fire Kingdom's temperature was lowered… and before anyone asks… I lost my wife and unborn child thanks to this bitch here." Flaron said while he sent Bubblegum a look of pure hatred

Finn, Bubblegum and Phoebe were completely shocked before Bubblegum spoke up.

"N-No… that can't be true."

"Oh really, you're a smart woman… though I guess you didn't think of the citizens who were already physically weakened?, like the elderly, the sick, or the pregnant?, I'll be blunt, I'm a part of a group who is plotting an assassination attempt on your life right this moment if this… meeting here doesn't go well… Her majesty can extinguish my Matrix for all I care but if I'm not back in the Fire Kingdom in two weeks with video evidence… well… they will keep sending assassins after you until your dead… and I don't care who is angry with me, I don't care if they hate me and kill me right this moment… after what happened… does anyone in this room think I have anything else left to lose?, but until these two weeks are up and I return home… **I'm untouchable for now..**." Flaron said with his flames turning black again thanks to his hatred.

Most were shocked while Bubblegum had trouble standing knowing the damage she done while Phoebe glares at the Elemental before speaking up.

"As I speak for Bubblegum, we'll hear what the… Prince has to say. But let me tell you this, when this is over I'm gonna arrest you for what you done and admitted and you're gonna tell me where the other assassin's are were you all be sent for imprisonment for life."

Flaron however turned to her with raw rage in his eyes before he spoke up.

"Will all due respect… but shut the fuck up you bitch… you think after all of this, I would do anything of the sort?, I lost my wife and child thanks to her and you… you let her walk away without any kind of punishment… as far as I'm concerned and as for everyone else back home who feels the same… but you don't deserve to rule the Fire Kingdom when you **KNOWINGLY LET A MURDERER GET AWAY!** " Flaron said before he roars with a shocking amount of power emitting from his body.

Phoebe was feeling the same thing before she grew bigger and used a giant fist to punch Flaron before speaking up.

" **DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE INSULT ME!"**

However before anyone could do anything, chains wrapped around her body and she was slammed onto the floor onto her back before Emerald spoke up with a hard to read tone.

"Glob damn can not anyone think… Phoebe… unless you power down now and be a ruler like your suppose to be… then think of what you could have done if you KILLED FLARON!... YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED BUBBLEGUM YOURSELF EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING HE SAID!, YOU HEARD HIM SAY THAT UNLESS HE RETURNS IN TWO FUCKING WEEKS ASSASSIN'S WOULD BE SENT TO BUBBLEGUM AND IT'S ONLY A FUCKING MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SHE DIES AND YOU WOULD HAVE CAUSED A WAR THANKS TO YOU AND A CITIZEN OF YOUR KINGDOM THANKS TO THAT FUCKING ANGER OF YOURS!" Emerald said when he walked to Phoebe's enlarged head and roars in her face with magic emitting from him in waves, unlike Korbek and the others who were used to it, they could withstand the pressure, even weakened… but for the rest...

Aiag, Clementine, Shoko, Finn, who was helping Bubblegum while she and Phoebe were paling on the inside when they felt that.

Phoebe took a few to calm down before she spoke up.

 **"I don't want war between my Kingdom and hers. But that bastard had no right to say this. However I will stop my actions knowing what the stakes are."**

"Oh really, then what were you thinking when you LAUNCHED FLARON INTO A WALL… If you do something like this again, I will use all of my authority to punish you for nearly causing a war as well... my Kingdom, the Bondage Kingdom has the authority to do that for multiple reason... and since I'm the fucking grandson of Life and Death who helped the Bondage Kingdom during its heyday, and your ancestors who signed this ancient law stating that as long as I have this… I fucking outrank you all… so either calm down… or leave… cause you are not helping your kingdom… or Bubblegums… I'm fully impartial and I feel for the citizens who lost loved ones lives but I'm no son of a bitch… understand that while I did start today… I take my job seriously… I have read this scroll inside and out for the mission and the options for Bubblegum's punishments and thought of ways to make it bearable for her but thanks to you, Flaron could either not go back to the Fire Kingdom… or you could have killed him and doomed Bubblegum… so like I said… back off... **or I will make you!"** Emerald said while his eyes showed how furious he was.

Phoebe was shocked after hearing the part about her ancestors signing a treaty and will have to look in to it later before she said this.

 **"Alright… I'll back down."** She said while sending him a heated glare.

"Better watch it Phoebe, that anger remember?" Emerald said while he had his chains vanish before he looked to where Flaron flew and saw him pushing himself out of some rubble from a wall… and looked unharmed!?

Everyone was shocked and wondered how Flaron came out without a scratch.

"You alright Flaron?" Emerald said while he held a hand out for the Flame person before Flaron just stood up before saying this.

"I'm fine… might as well tell her those bearable punishments then… can't really change the deal after all." Flaron said with a glare to Phoebe.

"Yeah… considering the situation, I'll get right to the point before things get out of hand again, the Bondage Kingdom deals with tier based punishments and my Father managed to narrow the list to these three, one is non-tier based, and the other two are, Bubblegum, you're nearly a thousand years old from what some rumors say so I doubt your still a virgin after all of that time right?" Emerald said while he looked to Bubblegum with a raised eyebrow but it wasn't perverted.

Bubblegum, Finn, and Phoebe were a bit shocked before Finn stepped in before speaking.

"Okay. I don't care if your Korbek's bro but this is messed up. You don't ask a woman that. Doesn't matter if your kingdom is tier based."

Emerald then walked to Finn with a hard to read look and slugged him in the face before a gauntlet chain was used to drag him back before he spoke up with venom in his voice.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear you brat… Bubblegum has done many horrible things and killed thousands… and your a Hero of Ooo, if you had no relation to either of them whatsoever... would you feel the same and as for my authority… if you try anything, I can bring you straight to the Bondage Kingdom to speak with my father in person who would have done the fucking same, you insult us but we try and PREVENT war… what would you do if you were in a situation that could have prevented a war but didn't act because of your relationship?... instead of thousands… Millions could possibly die and believe me… I will do whatever it takes to protect this world no matter what you, or anyone says… **understand?"** Emerald said while he sent Finn a glare so cold… that it sent a shiver up everyone's spines.

Finn shiver a bit as he struggles in the chains before he looks at Korbek from afar before speaking.

"Kor… I don't know or care if you have to let it happen but… I don't want to see you in Ooo ever." He said with a little glare.

Emerald however shocked all when he growls in Finn's face with a look that promised death if he spoke up again while magic… far beyond what he normally used was radiated even while he pushed through the headache.

 **"Listen and listen good you fucking idiot, Korbek has not once tried to harm you, your friends… or anyone you care about, I may have gotten this job today, finally got out of my Kingdom after so many years when I couldn't leave the barrier and saw how beautiful this world is and I want to protect it so it doesn't get destroyed… but if you can't see what these two Royals are doing which could endanger lives… then I will make it a personal mission to make your life a living hell if you insult Korbek and his intentions again if you don't even ask his side of the story… unlike the rest of my siblings… I care for him… I will say this… you can hate me… you can despise me… but you know what… you and I are the same since you care and want to protect your friends… but so do I… but unlike you I can see a bigger picture… and ask you this and you better think about it… but what would YOU do if you knew your friends did something that caused thousands to die and risked millions… would you side with one if no peace can be kept… would you side with neither and leave Ooo or would you do something to try and stop both sides and lose both?... all in all… I'm no villain no matter what you… or anyone says… I am even trying to HELP Bubblegum… but if everyone sees me as a heartless monster… then I might as well become that while judging others with a cold heart… regardless of what anyone thinks."** Emerald said before he dropped Finn to the ground after all of that and recalled his chains and gauntlet that held Finn in place.

Finn believed he did something stupid before he tried speaking up.

"I-I… apologize."

"Oh really… then I want an answer… what would you do in MY shoes when you know that there is no way out of a punishment… I can make it bearable… but what would you do… if War was risked without some kind of punishment for the side who did the wrong… Bubblegum killed thousands even if she didn't mean too and Flaron and his group have assassin's waiting in the wings… they have nothing to lose so Death is no issue for them even if Phoebe there executed thousands herself possibly tens of thousands since there is no exact number of Fire people deaths and there could be more angry citizens... But they have come to a compromise that could lead to no deaths at all for either side from here on out." Emerald said while genuinely curious about what he could say.

Finn tried to think of an answer but sadly… he couldn't think of one.

"So… no real answer?... tell me… do you really think I am a villain?, personally I would love nothing more then to just have one adventure after another here in Ooo, meet the people living here, get to know others, have sex with a lot of ladies who are willing… but my job is to protect Ooo… while yours is to protect… the people of Ooo… the needs of the many out way the needs of the few sometimes… and millions of peoples lives are at stake if this meeting doesn't go well." Emerald said while he knelt in front of Finn.

Finn, though a bit surprised at the sex part, looked at him before the duo and everyone else heard Bubblegum spoke up.

"Listen… I'm sorry for what Finn said he was only looking out for me. But… I had no idea that my plan did this. So for the sake of peace… I'll follow my punishment to the letter. The Flame citizen deserve justice." She said shocking some.

Emerald chuckles at that before he spoke up.

"Well I'm glad I studied this thing then… cause I found a few loopholes for the three options here that you can work to your advantage." Emerald said which really got Flaron's attention… so much so that he said this.

"WHAT!?, you do realize she's a monster right!?, she killed thousands and nearly caused a war!" Flaron said before Emerald chuckles before he spoke up.

"Listen Flaron… my dad and you made the deal… not me… and he said for me to handle things… unless you want to break the deal and cause the Bondage Kingdom to come down hard on you and the Fire Kingdom to find your allies… I would suggest you shut up… before I even humor the thought of executing you myself after this is over… personally I am sorry for your loss… and I'm sure many here saw me going for your plight… but did you think I would even humor harming another just to satisfy your rage?... trust me… you and your group never specified whether to be painful or not… and since you made the deal… your shit out of luck my angry friend, you can't harm Bubblegum anymore after we go through with this, I may not like her actions… but thanks to some magics I learned, and from a gift I got, I can tell Bubblegum here doesn't have a monstrous soul or Aura in fact, aside from some trust issues, she has a pretty beautiful soul and would personally like to get to know her after this is over if she's not dating anyone." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he showed a ring on his middle finger that glowed lightly.

Korbek smirked a bit for Flaron's bad luck while Bubblegum blushed a bit after hearing that.

"Y-You… you… can't!" Flaron said while Emerald grins.

"Oh but I can… remember… you and your allies made the deal… now unless you want to be subdued and shipped off to the Fire Kingdom to be extinguished by Phoebe here… I would really suggest shutting up…I may hate Infernus… but unlike the rest of us, even hating Bubblegum, she is a stickler for the rules and would love nothing more then to kick your ass if you try and attack me… and she's stronger than I am since I'm in a crippled condition." Emerald said while Infernus, while not really liking the hate part… did crack her knuckles while she keeps an eye on Flaron who just grits his teeth with anger but didn't move.

Korbek just grips his handle of the sword as a warning to Flaron if he tries to attack.

"Now Bubblegum… ready to hear the options?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face while Flaron just gripped his hands but didn't move… he saw what kind of threat the Bondage Kingdom could be and didn't want to risk his allies lives.

"Y-Yes… I just want to atone for the sins I've caused for so many deaths." Bubblegum said with regret in her voice.

"Hmmm… well none of the options can give that… but I do have ideas that can make it fun for everyone here…" Emerald said with a grin on his face… what ideas did he have?

"What is the idea?" Finn asked.

"Simple, Option one is pretty simple… step down from the throne but since it would be a pain to find a new ruler and I believe when I speak for everyone when we don't want LSP ruling here again, since I heard from others during my birthday party that Pillowmint Butler had her in charge here for a short time… option two… is to spend five years in the Bondage Kingdom… and get tiered daily there… I can make you a personal maid of mine so you won't have to spend it with strangers… hell I even have Shoko as a maid… speaking of which I really need to find Shoko's remains after this so I can get her body restored." Emerald said before getting a thoughtful look on his face while he tried to think of where her body could be.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"Her remains are buried by the tree fort."

"Thank you Finn, may let Shoko get you a… reward later for holding onto her body for so long." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face while he glanced to see Shoko's reaction.

Shoko did blushed a bit while Finn who was a bit surprised before he turned his head a bit before speaking.

"T-That won't be necessary… just thought she deserves a second chance."

"You sure… trust me… even as a ghost… she and Clementine the Fruit witch are very wild." Emerald said while wiggling his eyebrows at Finn while he points a thumb at the other ghost in the room.

Finn blinked for a bit when he saw the Fruit Witch before speaking up.

"Hey you're one of the fruit witches that tried to turn me to an apple."

"Umm… I would like to point out that it's thanks to this little guy here… couldn't control myself… sorry… I mean did my sisters eat me or the parasites on them?, don't have any memories after getting applized..." Clementine said while she points to the ghostly parasite on her head which looked around the room.

Finn sees the parasite before speaking up.

"Oh I see. Guess I can't fault you and sadly… yeah your sisters did when they turned to cannibales."

Emerald then spoke up when he saw how hurt Clementine looked.

"Try and remember clearly Finn… Clementine is a personal maid of mine and I don't like it when they get sad… did her sisters themselves personally eat her… or those parasites?… they are two separate beings who are connected to their skulls." Emerald asked while giving Finn a slightly funny glare… but the look in his eyes showed he wasn't laughing.

Finn stepped back a bit before speaking.

"I guess the parasites. Sorry Clementine."

Clementine sniffed for a moment before she spoke up.

"No worries… just glad my sisters didn't eat me… I really wish we never made that deal with that grass wizard." Clementine muttered while she had a regretful look on her face.

"Grass Wizard?" Finn questioned.

"I think he was the one who gave you the Grass sword before it became Fern Finn, remember I saw things through your eyes before I got seperated from you thanks to Life." Shoko said while she points to Finn's robotic arm where the Grass arm used to be.

Finn was a bit surprised before he turned his head away while rubbing his robotic arm.

"Hold on… you saw everything?" Emerald said while he got a mischievous look on his face before he said this.

"I'm pretty sure all the ladies in the room would like to know what Finn is packing down below if you get my meaning, I'm sure some here are not aware." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Korbek, Aiag, Finn Bubblegum and Phoebe blinked in surprise knowing that Shoko knows what happened and stuff.

That's when Shoko said this.

"Well, I remember seeing Finn take Aiag on while Korbek did the same for Huntress Wizard. Then sometime later I see Korbek going a like a dog in heat with Bubblegum while Finn was having some fun with Phoebe and Huntress and Aiag had their own fun with… Marceline was it."

"Oh really?... but I do believe I asked this… for the ladies like Clementine here and for the others who have no idea… what is Finn's size?" Emerald said while he tried to be funny by making a mic appear in his hand and held it in front of Shoko.

Shoko blinked for a bit before she said this.

"About… 10 inches long and 2 in width."

"I see... " Emerald said before he spoke up to Bubblegum.

"Well Bubblegum… option three is being taken in front of all the candy people here, all written in black and white here… and FYI, thanks to a gift of Korbek's… 12 inches for me and 3 in width.. And many ladies can vouch for that." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Shoko, Clementine and Rias's blushing faces can confirm it while Bubblegum and Phoebe were a bit surprised before blushing big after hearing the size.

That's when Bubblegum starts think on the options. First one would be bad, and the third would be worse if her people see her like this. Guess she'll have to pick Number 2.

"Before you make a choice… Flaron also didn't say that it just had to be by yourself… I have… an idea if your willing to listen, and of course all minors under the age of 18 will be taken away for the duration, thanks to certain perks… I can have some people of the Bondage Kingdom make a two festivals, one for minors that are harmless and one here… that celebrated the peace treaty between Candy and Fire Kingdom with Bondage Kingdom traditions… no one can complain if the citizen's think it's all just a show right?, for example… in the Bondage Kingdom, there are certain events that are sex based and the winners get prizes… why not do that and let me do the talking to make this one hell of a good time for everyone here… after all… you gotta love loopholes." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum and everyone else, besides Flaron, was a bit surprised at the suggestion. But they had to admit, this loophole works.

"Okay I'll do it." Bubblegum said with a slightly reluctant tone that got Emerald's attention.

"Hey, don't worry, long story short, in order for this to work… you and Phoebe would have to go first and make a pretty hot display… then I can take over as the host so to speak… and thanks to this, I can make it so that you won't worry about anything but feeling good." Emerald said while showing the Chaos ring to Bubblegum.

Phoebe was completely shocked before speaking up.

"Whoa wait a minute… not that I don't care for Bubblegum since she's my friend but why do I have to be up here?"

Emerald just gave her a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"This is suppose to be a treaty between the FIRE Kingdom… and the CANDY Kingdom… can't really have that without both rulers making it legit right?" Emerald said when he crossed his arms.

Phoebe run the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Yeah I guess you have a point."

"Great, I'll have Rias head back with the message and tell mom and dad about this, may as well invite them to see how things are going, in the meantime… I got bring a sexy ghost to life for real." Emerald said when he looked to Shoko with a grin that promised a lot of pleasure later.

Shoko blushed brightly when she heard that.

Korbek decides to go someplace else before he starts walking out of the room.

However a chain made him do an about face with a tap on his shoulder before seeing Emerald walking up to him with a grin.

"Hey Kor, sorry about earlier on the stairs but I was serious about taking things seriously since it was my first job... you understand right since you have to make sure your fleet doesn't join uncle Davy Jones for his poker games right?" Emerald said… while he looked slightly nervous since he did seem harsh with Korbek earlier.

Korbek blinked for a moment before he surprisingly chuckled before saying this.

"No hard feelings bro. I told dad I be supportive."

However before the duo could talk more Flaron spoke up.

"I don't know why your doing this… Prince Emerald… but you do know that even if I and my group don't do anything… others will… I'll leave Ooo since I have nothing left here… but a word of warning… you can't always get your way… sooner or later it will come back to haunt you…" Flaron said while he starts walking away.

That's when Phoebe spoke up.

"So you're just gonna run away?"

Flaron stopped before looking to Phoebe with dead eyes.

"My wife and child are dead, my faith in the Fire Kingdom is shattered and I can't get revenge… what else is there for me if I can't even make that bitch pay… I'm already a dead man walking so nothing anyone can do will kill me since I'm already dead inside." Flaron said before he starts walking away again.

Korbek looks at Flaron before he said this.

"What if I can help bring your wife back?"

Everyone was shocked at that before Flaron stopped and looked at Korbek with a rage fueled look on his black face.

 **"Prince or not… joking like that will cause me to attack you if you continue with that… I saw their bodies get destroyed in front of me and buried them myself… better make your next words count… cause if not… know that I can at least injure you before I'm killed."** Flaron said before looking at Korbek with cold fiery eyes that showed he wasn't bluffing.

Said Pirate was not phased by that look before speaking up.

"I never joke about stuff like this. You forget my grandfather is Death and I'm pretty sure I can convince him to trade the soul of your wife for someone else."

Flaron chuckles before he spoke up.

"And what of the others?... the thousands of others who lost loved ones… even if I for one moment believe you and even humor that idea… what do you think others will think when I come back with my wife and child?, they would think I made everything up to trick them… and you know how… the Flame Queen has an honesty policy still in effect and you know how liers are treated thanks to her… and don't even get me started on what they could do to me… my wife.. And child if they think I made a deal with that bitch there..." Flaron said while pointing a finger at Phoebe and then Bubblegum.

Korbek however smirks before he reaches into his pocket pulls out a shiny purple orb before speaking up.

"Inside this orb… holds… ten thousand lost souls who were trapped inside for being evil. I'm pretty sure Death would give me the souls of the lost fire people for this. Believe me it's something he always wanted."

Flaron's eyes widen a bit at that before Emerald spoke up.

"If you want, I can summon him here to make the deal quick." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he summoned a pure black chain that emitted a dark mist and it floats near him… while emitting an aura of death.

Everyone watched Emerald about to summon Death.

He went to a wall before he spoke up.

"Ironically, most deities or demonic beings can be summoned by using certain images, incantations, and ingredient, but thanks to the fact that I'm related to Death and Life, I can summon with just the first two, the image and the incantation, one sec…" Emerald said before he starts to carve old rune like images in a circle on the wall while everyone watched.

Shoko, while Emerald was busy, spoke up to Korbek.

"So… 10,000 evil souls… interesting story behind it?" Shoko asked when her curiosity got the better of her.

"Hehe, yeah. Though it wasn't easy. I followed this map that lead me to an underwater village that was once home to a cult. Men, women and children… all in here. Thought after finding it, I could score some sweet favors from grandpa since he really did want it."

"Whoa…" Shoko said before eveyone heard Emerald muttering this in a language that couldn't be understood.

 **"$% &&#&$^*#%^*#^*#%*%#"** Emerald muttered before he had the dark chain fly to the way… before it connect and a black portal was seen that fully filled the circle… right before moaning and groaning was heard which confused Emerald.

"Huh?" Emerald said before he pulled the chain… and everyone saw a naked Life in her larger form, and Death fucking like no tomorrow and even when they crashed onto the floor… they still went at it.

Finn's eyes popped open while his jaw dropped.

Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before blushing mad at the scene.

The rest of the females felt the same though Infernus looked away since it was her grandparents.

That's when Korbek said this to Emerald.

"Big oops to you bro."

"Hey, I can't be held responsible if Grandma and Grandpa are getting it on, you know my chains are like magnets to them, once a portal is made, I pull and poof." Emerald said to remind Korbek about that while Life and Death were to into it to notice right now… before Death groans when he came hard in Life and his ghostly blue dick pulses.

Everyone else blushed big hearing Life moan loud as the group awkwardly wait for the duo to stop.

About 20 seconds later… and with a puddle of semen under Life, the duo tapped off before panting for breath… before Death noticed something off.

 **"Hmmm?... this isn't the guestroom…"** Death said before he starts looking around and saw everyone and all he did was just wave a boney hand at them all like this wasn't embarrassing him.

Everyone sweatdrop before Korbek spoke up.

"Hey grandpa… sorry for interrupting… this moment but I have a business proposition for you." He said before he showed him the orb.

Death's eyes widen before he got a serious look while he helped Life to her feet before he turned to Korbek while his dick hung free.

 **"What kind of deal for that?, I may want that but you may ask for something that I may not be able to give… so better make sure it's doable for me."** Death said with crossed arms.

Korbek sighs for a bit before he said this.

"I like to trade this for a few favors and I like to have the souls of the lost Flame People that died from Bubblegum's… mistake for this orb that has 10,000 souls."

Death's eyes narrow when he looked to Bubblegum before he looked to Korbek.

 **"Mistake?, she caused a mass of souls to come to my lands for sorting and you call it a mistake?... Korbek you maybe my grandson but don't you dare think I won't slug you in the face for that... "** Death said with a cold look on his face.

"I know grandpa, I'm just trying to bring peace for both Kingdoms." Korbek said.

Death was silent for a bit before he spoke up.

 **"Fine… but no favors since I'm restoring over 8,350 lives, give or take a few hundred souls that already reincarnated, or more like their ghosts to Ooo… and Life here will have to restore their bodies… so Bubblegum… since were fixing your mess… expect a visit from us later...even I have a limit for deals… we're deities of Life and Death itself and we have the natural order of things to protect… and this is really pushing it…. And no matter what anyone says… we don't find this amusing."** Death said before he snatched the orb from Korbek and snapped his fingers before he spoke up.

 **"There... a ghost will appear at each spot where they died, get their bodies if they have them into a somewhat good condition and Life will handle the rest."** Death said while he held onto the orb before he looked to Life.

Life looked at her husband before she looks at Korbek before speaking up.

"Even though you have a big heart Korby… don't do something like that again understood?" She said with a serious look.

"Yes grandma." Korbek said while shivering a tiny bit.

"Still… I need to thank you two, maybe things might go back to normal after the party here." Emerald said with a grin on his face which got Death's attention.

 **"Party?"** Death said before Emerald said this.

"Simple… one of the options, have sex with Bubblegum in front of her subjects… never said anything about being painful and whatnot… so I figure I could… throw a festival here that has Bondage Kingdom culture here… I mean… it would be insulting if no one knew what we do daily right? "Emerald said with a grin on his face before Death shook his head.

 **"Just like Korbek… too nice… but I will say this… we better get an invite… cause Life and I want to make sure that everyone sees what happens when a person pisses us off… we may not get painful… but we can damn well make her look like a slut in front of her people."** Death said before looking at Bubblegum with a serious look on his face.

Bubblegum paled a bit when she saw the look before feeling worried about that.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head from that.

"Er… sure… just… don't go too far alright?, this is suppose to be a peace treaty after all." Emerald said before Death rolled his eyes.

"Considering your our flesh and blood grandson who inherited some of our powers, we'll consider it, but do this again and we may have issues." Death said before Emerald shockingly sent Death a cold look before he spoke up.

"And I was made in charge of this and did what I thought was right for everyone, no offence but while you are my grandparents… I have no issue with bearing hate from my own family… you of all people should know that… right gramps?" Emerald said while Death got a pissed off aura from that but Emerald didn't back down.

That's when Life spoke up.

"That's enough!"

The duo jolt before looking at life with surprised looks.

"Emerald… I don't know what's going on but not everyone hates you. Same applies to you Korbek since you're apart of this family adopted or not. But anyway… you too need to calm down. Especially you Deathy. Or else… no sexy fun time for you." She said with a look that she's not bluffing.

Death lets out a small huff from that before he spoke up.

 **"Alright… but I mean what said, you of all people should know that the rules we have can't be bent that easily."** Death said to Life before Emerald surprised all by turning away and walking away… but not with people seeing an enraged look on his face.

Everyone was a bit surprised before Korbek spoke up to his grandparents to get their attention.

"Grandma… Grandpa… I'm sorry for causing this much trouble. I'll be happy to fix things to earn your forgiveness."

Death sighs before he spoke up.

 **"Nothing to forgive Korbek, rules are rules and you just happened to push them, but no real harm done… but Emerald… I'm worried for him… he… seems to have more and more hatred bottled in him… makes that guy there pale in comparison… and I felt a surge of power from Emerald that was larger than normal but I thought nothing on it since it could be him getting pissed or something since a lot of rage was behind it."** Death said when he turned to look to Emerald… while the ladies were reminded he and Life were naked.

"Yes I know, but is there something I can do to make it up to you and grandma for helping me out?" Korbek asked.

Death then bopped Korbek on the head before he spoke up.

 **"Like… I… said… nothing to forgive with Family… I mean it's not like you attacked another family member or something… "** Death said in an odd way.

Korbek blinked a bit before he spoke up.

"No. Nothing like that. Though I need to whisper something to you."

Death raised a bony eyebrow, or the upper part of his eye socket before he leaned down to let Korbek whisper to him.

That's when he said this.

 _"The assassin that attacked Emerald… there a way I can interrogate him? Need to know who sent him."_

Death just leaned back up before he said this.

 **"No clue Kor... but Hudson might know if you lost that item in his domain."** Death said while being discreet when he sent a small wink.

Korbek understood before speaking up.

"Thanks grandpa." He said with an appreciative smile.

 **"Eh…. No worries, just make sure to not get your soul sucked out again, had to put Hudson in a headlock to get your soul back… nearly considered killing the guy."** Death said while scratched the top of his skull.

Korbek shudders a bit before speaking.

"Trust me... I think he knows not to do that again."

 **"Well… all things considered, We better get going, a festival with the Bondage Kingdom can't start without supplies, shall we go Life and continue back in the bedroom after letting Nocturn and Helios know about Emerald completing his job?"** Death said while gripping Life's ass and fingers her asshole.

Life at first jolts a bit before she sent her husband a slight grin before speaking.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked before she surprised everyone by lifting Death up and starts running towards the portal while carrying her husband in a bridal style.

Death didn't really care before he had Life stop for a second to say this.

 **"Oh and Finn, hope that Princess Plant soul you got helped after you and Jake killed it, tell Peppermint Butler I said sup and to visit for one of my poker tournaments with Davy Jones or if he wants to tag team Life with me."** Death said before he got carried through the portal before it closed.

Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit before she looks at Finn before speaking.

"Wait what?!"

Finn gulps a bit before speaking up.

"Uhhh… Hey I think I hear Hun calling me so… see yeah." He said before he starts running.

"FIIIINN!" Bubblegum called… but it was to late when he ran off.

Shoko sweatdrops before she spoke up.

"Er… not to add fuel to the fire… but where is Flaron?" Shoko said before the group noticed he vanished.

Korbek and the others looked around before Korbek said this.

"I'm guessing he went back to the Fire Kingdom and finally be reunited with his wife."

"Don't forget his child as well… hey Phoebe… Bubblegum… considering things… think you can just let him go?, would be cruel to take him from his wife and child after all of this… besides… personally… I think you two owe him after what I heard, he technically didn't do anything yet after all." Shoko said with a somewhat serious look on her face.

Bubblegum and Phoebe did look to one another before they look back at Shoko before Bubblegum spoke.

"Well… I guess you're right. I still have to make things right with the Flame citizens after all."

"I… would suggest letting things cool down first emotionally for a bit… people are most likely confused and what not and I'm sure some victims will be pissed when they hear about you… trust me… you don't want to cross the wrong people." Shoko said when she looked to her ghostly arm where it was once missing.

Bubblegum looked at Shoko's arm before she spoke up.

"Yeah probably better to wait."

"Still… I am worried for Emerald since he technically wandered off into a castle he knows nothing about… and could get lost… you think he could wonder into an area he's not suppose to?… the look on his face… not really trying to say anything negative… but wouldn't be hypocritical of him to get onto others when he himself seems to have so much hate in him?... honestly… fear made me try and get the necklace and look where it got me… where would hate take a person if it's worse than Flaron's?" Shoko said when she worried for the prince… and some people did know about Bubblegum's more... questionable methods… and the experiments they entailed.

Everyone else blinked for a bit before Korbek spoke up.

"Then we better hurry up and find him."

Meanwhile after everyone split up to look for him…

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Unknown part of the castle/ Emerald**

Emerald wasn't really thinking while he thought back to what Life said…

 _"Emerald… I don't know what's going on but not everyone hates you. Same applies to you Korbek since you're apart of this family adopted or not. But anyway… you too need to calm down. Especially you Deathy. Or else… no sexy fun time for you."_ She said with a look that she's not bluffing.

Emerald just grit his teeth… he knew she meant no harm… but with what he knew… all he could say is this…

"What does she know… only Gramp's knows… and he gave that fucker to Hudson and he gave his word to not tell." Emerald said before he hits the wall with a fist to vent a bit… but for some reason… a hidden wall opened near him which confused him greatly before he said this.

"Huh… wonder where this goes." Emerald said before he entered the area… what he didn't notice was a old piece of metal that had most of the words eroded away that said this.

 _"... M..mory… a...yzer…. Room…. W...rning…. S..ut down…. W...en… mem…. Bec….al… o..er… time…"_

When he entered, the wall starts to close, but because of age, it didn't fully close and thanks to the thud echoing… it got everyone's attention and it took them 5 minutes to find the source since the echo made it hard to locate, and thanks to Finn being in the castle instead of running out of it, he was one of the first to find it.

"What was that?" Finn asked before Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock before speaking up.

"Oh Glob… he found the Memory Analyzer Room."

"The what?" Shoko said with a fully confused tone.

"The Memory analyzer room was made to help bring up hard to remember memories, however thanks to a few glitches… it's been stuck on bringing up traumatic memories that were supposed to help people get over phobias and they affect the subject in such a way that some actually died from either shock… or the wounds… sometimes if you think something is real enough and you don't know it, your brain will trick you into thinking it's real… long ago there was this old torture method that Humans used in some areas, first a person is blindfolded… second they are told that they are being drained off blood from their toes and it could be just pinpricks, just as long as the person feels it, then a sink is made to make small quick drips… long story short, the person thought it was so real and with their toes pricked, they honestly thought they were being drained of blood… and hours later… they actually died… and no blood was taken…. And with how angry Emerald is… who knows what Memory will be brought to life..." Bubblegum explained as best as she could while she got a worried look on her face.

Everyone was shocked after hearing everything before Phoebe used some of her fire powers to blast open the door.

However… the moment she did… everyone heard a blood curdling scream… something like someone in complete agony… a very familiar voice.

"EMERALD!" Korbek yelled before he ran into the room to help his brother.

Everyone else gave chase before they ran into a complicated looking room… most of it held complex equipment… but that was not what was seen…. No they saw Emerald through some pretty clear glass that showed… the Bondage Kingdom flower garden during a rainy day.

And they all saw two figures… or three if the see through one was seen… to show Emerald… and a much younger version of Emerald while he faced off against someone… large and with a cloak that hid the person's features… all except for a blood thirsty grin while he held a frightened maid with one arm… and used the other to hold a simple chipped sword at the maids neck… it was all an illusion… but it looked so real...

"What the Nightosphere is this? Infernus… do you know?" Korbek asked.

Infernus however gave Korbek the mother of all angered looks before she spoke or growled this.

"Ask me that again and I will roast you within an inch of your life… you think I know!... unless... " Infernus said before her eyes widen before she said this.

"...this is the time where Emerald got crippled and he couldn't use his full power after that incident." Infernus said with a shocked look.

Everyone else was shocked before Korbek said.

"Well we gotta get him out." He said before he tries to enter the room.

However it was locked and the only way in before Bubblegum said this.

"I'm afraid that may not work, the door locks once the program was entered… even if we get in… that figure was able to fight your brother before he got… hurt… do you think we can interfere when our own fears could come to life in there." Bubblegum said before she hurried to a console before she starts typing to try and boot the computer to life to see if she could fix this.

However everyone heard the maid whimper before both Emerald's said this.

"STOP/ _STOP!"_ The past and future Emerald called out when he sends a chain after the man in the cloak to help the maid.

But the cloaked man just grins more before sidestepping the chain and said this.

 _"To slow… I guess you don't want to help this maid then hmm?"_ The Stranger said while running the side of his blade on the woman's cheek which made her whimper in fright while Emerald just roars before he and the younger him start the fight which made the man grin before he dodged and countered chains with ease… all while holding the Maid.

Everyone watched with shocked looks before Korbek spoke.

"Okay so there were three figures. However one of them sounds familiar."

"Really?, is it the maid or the man, cause I don't think it would be any of your brothers if they are similar in age." Shoko said when she saw that the man with the messed up blade was middle age or close to it but seemed well built.

"Well the man obviously… hmmm…" Korbek said while trying to think.

However… before the group could think more, a loud clank got everyone's attention when the Strange man grins when he knocked another chain away… and with shocking speed appeared in front of both Emerald's and with one kick, sent them flying with Emerald shockingly coughing up blood before he crashed onto the ground before the strange man appeared over him and slammed his foot onto his chest to keep him pinned and had the tip of his sword at Emerald's neck while everyone looked worried.

That's when things start to click in Korbek's mind before he said this.

"No… It's him…."

"W-Who!?" Shoko said when the man grins while he takes his time with holding Emerald down… like he was thinking of something.

"The man who took away my real father… his name was… Ronin."

"Ronin?... like one of those lordless samurais?" Shoko said before everyone looked to her before she gave them a half lidded look.

"I was alive before most of you were even born and had reading material that was really old… used to live in a dojo, a foreign word for a training area for fighting styles, but not quite that... before I went for merc work." Shoko said with a raised eyebrow.

Most sweatdrop before Korbek spoke up.

"But why was he here? Someone must've hired him to get to Emerald."

"But why?" Infernus wondered before the strange man or Ronin spoke up.

"Hehe, don't really know why they asked me to do this… easiest cash I ever got." Ronin said before Emerald, past and future said this.

"W-Who… sent you?/ _Who… sent you?"_ The Emerald's said while trying to used their hands to get Ronin's heavy boot off their chest before Ronin, though most of his face was hidden gave a grin.

 _"Fine… consider it a parting gift to the after life… your brothers and sisters sent me… I mean… why did I know you were here when no one else did?"_ Ronin said before Emerald's eyes widen and his struggling slowed quite a bit.

Korbek's eyes widen in shock before he shouts out.

"WHAT?!"

However, no one could respond when Emerald screamed with raw fury and tried to pry Ronin's foot off of his chest before Ronin spoke up when he pressed down when he enjoyed this.

 _"Awww… what's the matter… can't take the fact that your family ordered your own hit?, I mean you know how much some of your siblings despise you… I mean there is Craos… Thorn… Infernus… Kamikazix… hell everyone… including Korbek… I mean… it is hard for me too… considering I'm your uncle after all…"_ Ronin said while both past and present Emerald's froze in shock when they heard that.

Korbek, along with Infernus, and everyone else was shocked to find out that Ronin was the uncle.

"No it can't be." The werewolf said.

 _"I mean… I did kill Korbek's daddy when he was a boy… who knows… maybe he wanted to get back at you if he heard about me… I am Xion after all since Ronin is a cover name for me… Hehe… I wonder what my sister Helios would think if she and mom found their favorite little golden child dead…. Then again… they could be working with me after all… you have no idea who friend from foe really is do you… I mean… the possibility is there… I mean… considering your a freak of nature neither living nor dead… I doubt they would miss you."_ Ronin… or Xion said while he raised the blade while Emerald had trouble processing things when the blade was brought down… and pierced his chest where the scar that was sometimes seen in the past was before he roared in pain while blood poured from the wound… the physical and mental pain being brought back was driving him to the brink.

"NO EMERALD!" Korbek shouts before he tries to break the glass.

However it seemed to be made of durable stuff and barely got scratched before Xion said this.

 _"Hehe… oh don't worry… after I finish with you… I may send a lady friend with you to the afterlife free of charge… maybe that Rias chick, she's a patient woman and would love to see an adult you if Helios said right… but no dice there."_ Xion said while he pulled out the blade from Emerald's body while he had a hard to read expression.

Everyone was shocked before they all turned to Rias while said Devil Maid was shocked when she heard that.

However… they heard Emerald mutter this which got the illusionary Xion's attention.

"Ri...as?/ _Ri... as?"_ both Emeralds mutter when they used their right hand to grip the top of Xion's boot which made Xion grin before he said this to shock all.

 _"Yeah… may rape her over your corpse first since a sexy figure like that is hard to come by… now… SAY HELLO TO DAD FOR ME!"_ Xion said before he roars when he sent the blade towards Emerald's head while time slowed down.

Everyone's eyes widen and we're about to shout something until...

To everyone's shock… a large burst dark of power… erupts from Emerald when all of the hatred… all of the rage… all of the anger… just poured out of him… it wiped out everything in the room and the glass holding the observation area nearly shattered but it held… but by a thread and the door to the room fell to pieces after a few seconds while the room was covered with a black mist that seem to feel… like an Aura of Death and blocked Emerald from view.

"Emerald!" Korbek shouts before he went to see him.

However before he could… a pure black chain was shooting towards him at high speed.

Korbek's eyes widen before he quickly dodged the chain just in time.

A moment later, many more came towards him and Rias had to make a magical shield for Korbek to give him enough time to dodge.. But the barrier barely held.

"ALRIGHT!, ENOUGH!" Infernus shouts before she shot her hand forward and a column of fire shot from her hand and into the room, she twists it and it turned into a vortex of fire that starts sucking up the dark mist in the room… and when Everyone got in… everyone saw Emerald… but now how he used to be while a few speakers were still saying things like your family sent me or your brother Korbek may know… and other things.

But that wasn't the shocker…. Emerald's form… was pure black except for pure white eyes and many black chains were around him and connected to his body… all while tears pour down his face.

Everyone was now beyond worried for the Prince before Korbek spoke up.

"Emerald?"

However he didn't respond like he thought… and what a speaker said next would shock many when it used Xion's voice.

 _"D-Damn… y-you got me… hehe… c-can't r-really hate that… t-though I-I'm not lying… o-one of… y-your siblings…. P-paid me for this… maybe more… no real clue… m-my question to you… before I… see you in hell… or the nightosphere…. Is… w-who… can….you…. Trusssst…."_ The speaker said before it cuts out before anything else could be heard before Emerald gripped his head, roars with some serious power shockingly behind it before many chains shot to the group, no real rhyme or reason… it looked like an injured animal defending itself when it couldn't take much more.

Everyone was shock before Korbek this time summoned a barrier of his own before he calls out to Infernus.

"Infernus!... G-Get everyone out… a-and call mom and dad!" He said while trying to hold off the chains.

However Infernus shocked Korbek when she shot a pillar of fire in front of Korbek before saying this while the chains were blast away… but more were made in their places.

"Don't you fucking tell me to run when my brother is like this… I may not like you two for your easy going nature… but do you really expect me to leave you to die!" Infernus said before she looked to Rias and roars this while making a large barrier of fire to block off more chains.

"RIAS, GET OUR PARENTS NOW!, MIMIC EMERALD AND SUMMON GRANDMA AND GRANDPA IF YOU HAVE TO EVEN IF THEY ARE FUCKING!, IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO STAY THEN YOUR FUNERAL!, JU **ST DON'T GET IN MY FUCKING WAY!"** Infernus roars when her flames turned bright blue and her hair did so as well while the wall of fire slowly moved towards Emerald who grit his teeth and roars when he shot to the fire which shocked most before he vanished and appeared on the ruined wall around the barrier of flames and shot to Infernus with rage evident on his face.

Korbek's eyes widen before he run towards Infernus and pushed her out of the way to save her.

However… to everyone's shock… a familiar voice spoke up when a familiar arm was seen which blocked the attack with ease while Korbek lands on the ground.

"No need… Death told me about this festival and I came to speak with Emerald… I came through the portal made as a shortcut." The voice said to show that it was Nocturn himself and he had a serious expression on his face.

Korbek was a bit shocked before speaking up.

"Dad?"

Nocturn grins a bit before he spoke up.

"Did you expect a princess on a white horse to save your ass, happened once before but I doubt it would happen again… but first…" Nocturn said before he pulled Emerald and punched him in the gut which launched him back before he skids on the ground while Emerald used a hand to grip the ground for balance.

Everyone in the room that didn't know Nocturn was shocked when they saw that.

However Emerald just stood up with a enraged look on his face which caused Nocturn to sigh before he spoke up.

"Geez Emerald… not sure what happened here but I'll get those answers… for now.." Nocturn said before he shocked all when he used some insane speed to appear in front of Emerald with a foot raised in the air before he said this.

"Sleep." Nocturn said before he slammed his foot down and a moment later Emerald ended up in a crater with Nocturn's foot on his head and his body slowly returns to normal.

Finally after everything Rias spoke up.

"I-Is he okay?" She asked with a worried look while crying a bit.

"Probably have a headache like no other… but he will be fine… but first…" Nocturn said before he looked to everyone and shocked all when he took a similar form to Emerald with the fully dark skin and the pure white eyes before the King of the Bondage Kingdom said this.

 **"Could anyone please explain…** **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO GET MY SON LIKE THIS!"** Nocturn roars with power emanating from him that eclipsed all.

Everyone was spooked by that before Korbek spoke up.

"Dad… this room… showed us and… Emerald a terrible memory. It was the day that he was crippled. We saw who it was and… it was mom's brother… Xion. He claimed that one of our siblings or two had hired him."

Nocturn had hair covering his eyes when he returned to normal… he was oddly silent when he picked up Emerald and placed him on his shoulder before he said this.

"Princess Bubblegum… a Guest Room if you would be so kind…. I'll ask for details later… and call Helios… Life… and Death… and I will get answers..." Nocturn said while he turned to the group to show eyes that were cold like ice even if he was trying to keep his manners.

Bubblegum shivered with fear for a moment before she spoke.

"Y-Yes your grace. Follow me." She said before motioning Nocturn follow her.

The scene then shifts to show Emerald laying on a bed in a guest room, looked like he was alone so he could rest without issues before his eyes slowly opened… to reveal dead like eyes… all things considering when he sat up, he practically relieved his most traumatic moment so it would be understandable if he got affected by it.

That's when he heard a voice.

"I see you're awake bro."

Emerald looked to the direction of the voice to see who spoke up, the look in his eyes didn't change at all.

The person who spoke was Korbek but surprisingly, he had a black eye on his face.

"Rias I'm guessing?, or did someone else give you that shiner?" Emerald said with a dull tone.

"That would be Infernus. Apparently she doesn't like being saved." Korbek replied.

"Makes sense…." Emerald said with the same tone while he got up from the bed.

"I'm guessing people are asking questions and need answers… where are they?" Emerald asked while not breaking the dead like tone.

"They're in Bubblegum's office. I was asked to check on you… and Rias who's sitting over there." Korbek said before point to a sleeping Rias sitting on a chair... Seems she didn't leave his side.

"I see…" Emerald said before he walked to her and used his chains which had a slight black tint to pick her up and gently placing her on the bed before he spoke up.

"Let her rest, I'll leave a note, mind showing the way?" Emerald said while making sure he didn't disturb Rias.

Korbek nods before he said this.

"Listen bro whatever happens… I never despised you for anything. Your are and always will be my bro."

"... Listen Kor… everything I thought about my family… has been thrown into question… I'm not trying to insult you… but it will take a lot more than that to fix what's been shattered into so many pieces." Emerald said before he walked to the door and exits quietly to not wake Rias.

Korbek sighs before he whispers this.

 _"Damn you Xion. When I find you, I'll make you suffer for what you did. And I'll kill whoever hired you."_ He said before he quietly exits the room and tries to catch up to Emerald.

A bit later, the duo went to Bubblegum's office and heard some kind of argument.

"... And don't even get me started on why you hid Xion from me Helios!, I heard from so many who heard his name and that he's your fucking brother… and he nearly killed our son!... and don't even get me started on why I can't fucking kill you Death!, I can sure as hell try and give you pain to last an eternity!" The voice said which showed that a pissed off Nocturn was really pissed before Emerald's just entered the room without knocking and his expression never changes even when he saw everyone in the room that was in the memory room, even Life and Death were there.

Korbek entered as well while already feeling the tension in the room.

A moment later, Everyone saw Emerald in the room before Life spoke up when she walked to Emerald.

"Oh Emerald I'm s-!" Life tried to say before Emerald summoned a chain that stopped her when it shot surprisingly fast and stopped near her before he said this.

 **"Fucking don't… after everything I went through… you think a hug will fix it."** Emerald said with a dead tone that had some venom in it that shocked Life… granted he went through a bad experience… twice… bit this was… horrible.

Helios was shocked before she spoke.

"Emerald… I may not know what you went through today… but put the chain down please."

 **"Oh really?, think I will listen to anyone right now… I'll do it but I don't want hugs, kisses, or anything from anyone… I'll keep being a peacekeeper for the Bondage Kingdom… but I want nothing else to do with this family since I have no fucking clue who to thrust… Xion fucking told me that one of my FAMILY hired him to kill me while he died… so with all due respect… Helios… I got a festival to plan so my first mission doesn't go to h** ell…. Shoko, go to Finn's treehouse, I'll be reviving you and you can do whatever you want later…. Even stay here… I will keep my word with reviving you at least." Emerald said while he calms down before he turned and walked out of the room, he even pushed past Korbek with a cold dead look in his eyes.

Korbek was a bit shocked while Helios, felt a bit hurt when Emerald said her name.

 **"Wow… "** Death said with a shocked tone, honestly, that much hate built up in him and this was the result of uncapping the bottle.

Finn, Bubblegum, Phoebe, Clementine and Infernus's maids were shocked while Shoko who was indeed shocked as well, just went with the flow and starts floating out of the room before heading to the tree fort.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Emerald**

While everyone else was worried for Emerald, Emerald had his hands in his pockets while he walked to the Treefort while he had a hood up when he had it equipped to his adventuring gear.

After a bit more, Emerald was in front of the Treefort before he spoke up.

"Not bad... seems like a nice place to live." Emerald said while he stood while the Water Nymph pond without realizing it.

That's when he heard a feminine voice.

"Hey stranger. Can I help you with something?"

Emerald had to raise an eyebrow before he looked to the source of the voice while his Hood covered his face and the shadows hid most of his dead eye expression.

The person who spoke was a water nymph with long hair, wearing a pink bikini, multiple bracelets and has a gold belly button on her belly.

"Yeah, my apologies for disturbing if your were having your beauty rest… not like you need it with looks that good... but there maybe a body buried recently and Finn the Human may have dug the grave… if you can tell me where it is I can get out of that lovely hair that you have miss…" Emerald said with a smile on his face when he didn't know the Water Nymph's name.

The water nymph giggles before she spoke up.

"Denise. Just Denise."

"Well Denise, beautiful name for a beautiful woman by the way… My name is Emerald… Prince of the Bondage Kingdom… and I believe I never got my question answered… need a favor for me to know where it is?" Emerald said with a smile on his face.

Denise blinked for a bit before speaking up.

"Oh so you're the Emerald that Korbek talks about. He speaks very highly of you."

Emerald blinked as well before he spoke up.

"You know Kor?... either he told me about you and I forgot or he never mentioned you, think it was just about Huntress, Phoebe, Bubblegum, this Marceline who I have yet to meet, but no Denise, a shame really since you seem like a nice woman." Emerald said with a smile still on his face.

Denise giggles a bit before speaking up.

"No worries. Korbek can be busy with stuff. Besides… there's no way I can forget someone with a big cock like that. Last time I saw him, couldn't walk for a week."

"Hmm…was it before or after he got this interesting item?, he found a spare for my birthday today." Emerald said while he showed the Chaos Ring to Denise that was on his wrist.

Denise was a bit surprised when she saw the item before she said this.

"First time was before, second time was when he came back and he tested the item on me and Aiag first. I was put in a sex coma for a day or two."

"Hehe… well considering we got some serious levels since then… we got some real powers for sex thanks to these gems… Kor and I tag teamed around 40 women or so in a straddle challenge at first… but it got out of hand… and we came out on top so to speak." Emerald said while each gem on the ring glows a bit.

Denise was surprised before she spoke up.

"Whoa… Anyway, the grave that you're looking for is right there." She said before she points at the a rock which looks a bit like a tombstone.

"Thanks… maybe after I do what I need to do here, maybe you and I can get to know one another and see how I stack up to Kor back then… and if you remember the yellow gem… 12 inches for me in length… no joke, 3 in width as well." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he walked to the tomb with a smile on his face… which turned into a blank dead eyed look when he got past her and his face was seen in the water.

That's when two more water nymphs pop out before the one with the ponytail spoke up.

"Hey Denise, who's the cutie and how come he looks so down?"

Emerald stopped for a second without turning to them before he spoke up.

"You ladies can ask Kor the details later… but I went through a fucking traumatic experience twice thanks to one of Bubblegum's inventions… and I really don't want to go through it a third time." Emerald said with a tone that warned the Nymph's to not ask him that again before he continues walking.

The trio were a bit taken back before the short water nymph spoke up.

"Hey now, we might not know what happened but that's no way to talk to us ladies."

Emerald stopped before looking to the three ladies with a gentle smile… but the look in his eyes when his hood feel back said it all when no life was seen in them.

"Then what would you do… if one of your brothers or sisters hired an assassin to try and kill you, and when the assassin was killed, told you with his dying breath that one of them did do it… but never said who… who would you trust then if you know for a fact that one of them wanted you dead and you couldn't trust your family… and I never even knew the assassin was my own uncle..." Emerald asked before he walked to the grave with those words.

The water nymph trio were a bit shock before Denise spoke up.

"S-Seriously? I thought Korbek was exaggerating on the family issue. He did say you and him weren't quite treated well."

Emerald then chuckles before he spoke up when he looked Denise in the eyes.

"Tell me… do I look like I'm lying?" Emerald asked when he waits for her answer while his gaze locked onto hers… which showed nothing… no anger… no hate… no rage… nothing… not even happy emotions...

Denise and the other nymphs were shocked when they saw the prince's eyes before, after taking a moment, shook her head knowing the evidence was there.

Emerald then chuckles before he spoke up.

"Eh, considering the situation, doubt I would get to have any fun with you or your sisters, once I'm done here, I'll leave." Emerald said while he turned to the grave… and chains slightly tinted black shot from his body and one went over the grave like it was examining it.

Denise and the others didn't know whether they should try and cheer Emerald up but something tells them that he's not in the mood.

That's when Denise spoke up.

"Tell Korbek I said hey." She said before the trio dive deep down.

Emerald didn't respond before his chain felt something before nodding and the chain shot into the group before a skull was pulled out of the grave… Shoko's skull which Emerald looked at closely when the chain brought the skull close to him.

The skull was somewhat bronze with black hair on top.

"Huh... unless this is all natural and this skull aged, then I would have mistaken this for a Bronze made skull… pretty metal hehe." Emerald said while he tapped the skull a few times to be sure.

However that's when he heard someone spoke up from behind.

"Uhhh… could you not do that please."

Emerald jolts a bit before he looked back to see who spoke up when he didn't expect anyone yet.

But surprisingly, it was Shoko raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

"Hehe, sorry about that, just wanted to be sure… so… pissed… angry for what I said earlier?, most would have that kind of reaction…" Emerald said when he looked back at the skull that was carefully held by the chain.

Shoko sighs a bit before speaking.

"You're lucky you're cute. But be careful when handling a person's remains."

"Right… so… ready?, I'm not like my grandparents so I may not be able to do it like I once could." Emerald said before another chain was summoned… one that gave off a gentle gold glow, not blinding, but enough to make it seem shine brighter than normal.

Shoko looks at the prince with a concerned look before she spoke up.

"Emerald look… I may not know what you went through but… I know what it feels to feel betrayed. I mean if you have seen my past like Finn did, you would've seen what I did to get that amulet. I was doing a job but… later on I felt a strong bond with Bubblegum. She became my first actual friend. However thanks to that… mission… I not only betrayed her but it also got me killed to. It took me centuries till Finn showed up and helped me returned the amulet. But deep down I still felt scum for doing that to Bubblegum when she also gave me a new arm before getting this." She said before pointing at her arm.

"Well… at least your family didn't put a hit out on you… not sure about your past, but did they do anything like that?" Emerald said while he had the chain of Life touch the skull before it lightly glows and the skull glows before it was hidden from view while the area around the skull slowly forms a head like shape.

"Wouldn't know. Never had a family." Shoko said with a blunt tone.

"Really?, thought you said something about a Dojo or something, overheard a Banana guard mention that when I was exiting the city, have a chat with Bubblegum outside the castle when I was down for the count?" Emerald asked while the head slowly grew a body but thanks to the light, only shadows could be seen so the gory details were not shown.

"Yes I once lived in a pre-mushroom war dojo when I was by myself after my… parents… mutilated me before they leaving me behind. They cut my arm just so they can get a fucking computer for themselves." Shoko replies before tears starts to leak out at the memory.

She got surprised when she felt a chain wrap around her waist before she was pulled in and Emerald hugged her gently before saying this.

"Don't worry… my trust in others maybe shattered but I will NEVER… abandon anyone… and your one of them." Emerald said to try and comfort her while his eyes glowed a bit with life, seems he's the protecting type.

Shoko was a bit surprised before she hugged Emerald back.

They didn't even notice that Shoko's body was fully restored while Emerald hugged her back and rubbed her hair in a comforting way.

Shoko blushed a bit from that action before she looks at Emerald in the eyes before she kissed his lips.

Emerald returns the kiss for a bit before he pulled away with a gentle smile on his face a moment later when he noticed something that made him smile more.

"Wow Shoko, seems your body is hotter then one would think, either that or I messed up a bit." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at her body after Shoko's body was set on the ground… it wasn't scared or injured and had two full arms… no mutation whatsoever to boot.

Shoko was a bit surprised when she saw her own body before giggling a bit when she said this.

"No it's the right one. Though I'm surprised that my body looks normal. I'm mean I fell to a river of toxic waste and came back out with a new and improve arm but… had like a worm or slug like body. Surprisingly… it was at this very tree that I died before it became a house."

"Guess that means your body was good enough to make a tree this beautiful… why not see if you can go back into your body… and we can test it out later." Emerald said while wiggling an eyebrow to let Shoko know where his thought process went right now.

Shoko blushed before she giggles after hearing that before speaking up.

"Only one way to find out." She said before she floats to her body before going inside.

Emerald saw her do that before he looked down at her nude body before he removed his coat, he then waits to see if Shoko's body would move at all.

It took about a minute or two before Shoko's fingers start moving.

Emerald smiles a bit while he waits for her to open her eyes before saying this.

"Don't forget to breathe by the way, lungs remember." Emerald said with a smile on his face… and to get her to react… he lightly gripped her right breast while the sensitivity gem kicks in… and thanks to Shoko's body being recreated… her body was like a complete virgin again.

Shoko's eyes widen before she opens her mouth before she actually feels her lungs breathing in when she made a pleasure filled gasp.

Emerald then let her breast go before he waits for her to get used to the land of the living again.

It took a few moments before Shoko was able to breathe normally.

Emerald in turn chuckles a bit before he spoke up while he knelt down near her instead of bending down.

"So… think I should've spanked you like a baby instead?, I can still do that you know if your having trouble breathing… take your time to get used to your body again." Emerald said with a patient look in his eyes.

Shoko took a moment to breathe a few more before she surprises Emerald by using her arm to grip the front of Emerald's shirt and drags him down before their lips touched.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that, but he just shrugged and went with it by gently and carefully climbing on top of her while he keeps kissing her and lightly used one hand to pet her waist while his sensitivity gem glows to make her feel it more than normal.

Shoko shudders from that before she slides her tongue in the prince's mouth before she moans into the kiss.

Meanwhile when the kiss got heated, the third sister who was a bit concerned for Emerald talked her sisters into taking one last peak to see if he didn't do anything drastic.

The sister that got up was none other Denise when she looked to check on Emerald only to blush big when she saw him kissing Shoko, even though she had no clue on who she was.

It seemed a minute or so passed after her sister talked Denise into going to the surface which caused her to see that Emerald was laying next to Shoko on his coat when it looked like he moved her onto it and was now gently rubbing is fingers on her folds while he was sucking her nipple while he laid next to her… which showed Denise everything since Shoko's feet were pointing towards the water Nymph pond before Emerald said this when he pulled his head away from her breast.

"My my… seems that your newly revived body seems to be on the slutty side huh?... wonder what you did with Bubblegum before you died… taking an amulet is one thing but I'm sure you two got it on before it happened huh?... guess deep down… your a very dirty woman who would love nothing more than a dick plowing this hole in a way that a woman like you deserves… a loving but a very aggressive way…. Or am I wrong?" Emerald teased while he slowly and lightly slid a finger into her tight hole at a snail's pace.

Shoko shudders a bit before she let out a cute moan before she spoke up.

"S-She and I only hanged out. No sexy girl on girl action there but you're right about the other stuff."

Emerald chuckles when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Hehe… maybe I could surprise Bubblegum during the festival and everyone else as well, they may know that I'm reviving you… but how about a reveal when you and her get it on by joining me when I turn her into a cock craving slut if she didn't get any in a long time… interested?, your choice." Emerald said while he gently rubbed his thumb on her bud to really get her going while Denise heard everything before her sisters wondered what was going on and popped up to see the show.

The other two had the same blushing reaction when they saw this before the trio heard Shoko spoke.

"S-Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Well then… time to really get you soaked before I break in your body… even if it's not a virgin… I doubt your body handled someone of my size… at least yet… and I don't mean your ghost form… no real threat of harm for you then." Emerald said before he summoned a chain that went to her pussy after he removed his finger before it slowly pushed into her folds, it was much bigger than his finger so it went in slowly after Emerald saw how wet she was.

"Gah!" Shoko yelps a bit before shuddering at that feeling.

"Just relax… may sting a bit but you'll feel so much pleasure soon… power through it like the sexy merc you are, you're the one who wins in the end after all, got a revived body, getting it on with a guy who you know can please you… and is a prince to boot, maid or not, seems to me you hit the jackpot right now and I'm going to make sure your well cared for, maid or no… how about joining me officially as my first concubine… I need a real royal to be my Queen so that's the best I can do rule wise… but it doesn't mean I can't make you a mother in the future who would be much better than your parents." Emerald said while the chain slowly worked her pussy more so she could get used to it.

Shoko, and the water nymph trio that were watching, was shocked at the offer before she starts to cry a bit but… they were tears of joy.

Emerald noticed before he grins a bit before he said this.

"No need for an answer now, take some time to think about it, I mean after all, you think I would betray you?, doubtful… I'm an honest bastard to the point that I used loopholes and I would do it again in a heartbeat… so take your time, I can even take you out on dates first before you answer." Emerald said while he gently rubs her body while making sure to used a hand to wipe her tears away.

Shoko shudders at first before blushing when she saw that before she said this.

"A date would be nice. And as for the ' _take my time'_ thing… there's no need. I've been alone all my life after being abandoned. The only companion I had was my tiger partner. Anyway, I don't mind being a concubine as long I'm with you… my dear prince."

Emerald smiles at that before he surprised Shoko by getting on top of her and with a look that showed all kinds of lust to Shoko… said this.

"Then get ready my dear Merc… cause I'm about to have you scream my name." Emerald said before he kissed Shoko on the lips for a bit before he pulled away to lick and suck at the side of her neck.

Shoko shudders a bit before she said this.

"Oh Emerald."

Emerald however ignored her for a moment to slowly kiss down her body before he latched his mouth onto her left nipple and starts to lick and suck it while his left hand went to her right breast and starts to fondle it with a mix of rough and gentle motions to see what would be best for Shoko.

Shoko shudders before she slowly pants while the water nymphs, that continues to watch, were feeling turned on.

They don't know if the trio should keep watching or go back down since technically this was Emerald and Shoko's private moment.

That question was answered when Emerald pulled his head away from Shoko's nipple before saying this.

"You know… if you three want to join in, your more then welcome, but mind waiting for me to please my lovely new concubine more first?" Emerald said when he looked back at them while a chain moved to show the Water Nymphs being reflected on it which showed he saw them.

The trio were shocked before Denise spoke up.

"S-Sorry."

"Hehe, no worries, I just revived Shoko here so her body is really backed up so to speak… if you want a closer look, then be my guest… in fact… why don't you three come over here and sit where Shoko can see you… you can either masturbate with yourselves or with each other… or I can used my chains to please you all." Emerald said while he summoned three more chains to make his point… especially when they formed rather large metal dildos near the end.

The trio blinked in surprise when they heard that. However… they're still feeling turned on before they just shrugged and got out of the pond before they sat by Emerald and Shoko so they can be seen.

Shoko was a bit surprised to see the water nymphs here.

A moment later, the dildos went to their bikini covered pussies and rubbed on the fabric to really get them to feel good while he latched his lips back onto Shoko's other nipple before he lightly pinched her teased nipple to really get her going.

The water nymphs shudders at that feeling before the trio decides to start playing with their breasts with their hands underneath.

Sometimes they alternate by putting one hand to play with the sister's breasts.

Emerald in the meantime slowly went down her body when he pleased Shoko breasts for a bit more.

He even kissed his way down and even kissed her stomach and her womb area before he went down before before his head was between her legs and took a moment to see how her pussy was right now.

Luckily for the Prince, said former merc's folds were wet from all the rubbing and kissing Emerald did. Plus he had a little help with the sensitivity gem.

Emerald then chuckles before he said this.

"Time to kiss your lower lips now." Emerald said before he lightly did so when he tenderly kissed her pussy where the folds touched for a few times.

Shoko shudders before she moans a bit from the feeling.

Emerald repeats the action a few more times before he went a bit lower and opened his mouth before he licks her asshole and pussy in one go while making sure his tongue lightly pressed in to really get her to feel it.

Shoko jolts a bit before she starts panting for a moment.

Emerald repeats the action for a bit more before he focused on her asshole now when he licked her asshole.

He even used his tongue to have it slowly enter her while his thumbs lightly pleased her pussy.

"O-Oh… G-Glob." Shoko said before moaning a bit more.

Emerald chuckles from that before he said this when he pulled his tongue free.

"Sorry Shoko… but Glob isn't doing this to you… I am!" Emerald said before he shot his tongue as deep as it could go into her asshole before it wiggles effortlessly in her.

"Gah!" Shoko gasps when she felt the sudden penetration.

The dildo's with the Water Nymph as a result of Emerald picking the pace up, moved quickly to the side and slipped past their bikini bottoms before they grind their shafts on the watery folds to really tease the three directly.

The trio shudders and moans for a few moments or so before the ponytailed nymph finally took the initiative by grabbing the dildo and shoves it in her pussy.

It then starts to thrust itself in and out of her pussy while spinning like a drill before the other two followed suit when they launched themselves inside if the two other Nymphs and spinning as well.

"Oh fuck!" The trio moans in unison.

Emerald then decided to not hold back anymore when he stopped pleasing Shoko to lean back and used his hand to unzip his pants before his dick was freed and became erect in no time flat while he just grins when he looked at her pussy like it was the next target of his pleasing onslot.

Shoko pants a bit before she looks at Emerald's dick before using two fingers to open the folds of her pussy before speaking up.

"Do it Emerald. Mark me as yours."

Emerald placed the head of his dick at her folds before saying this.

"With pleasure… my dear Mercenary Shoko…" Emerald said before he lightly pressed the head of his dick into her while he leaned in to kiss her on the lips while he went deeper.

Shoko moans in the prince's mouth before she wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold Emerald close in a loving embrace before she made the kiss passionate while Shoko looked at Emerald in the eyes with lust and love in them.

Emerald surprisingly, while mostly having lust in them… had a tiny tiny spark of love in his own eyes right now, it may be small… but it was still noticeable when he bumped into her Hymen, seems he did to well of a job it seems when restoring her body.

Emerald then stops for a moment to pull his head away before asking this.

"Just a reminder… this will hurt like hell at first… still sure about this?" Emerald asked when he got ready to thrust inside of Shoko's pussy to make her a woman again.

Shoko looks at Emerald with a smirk before she said this.

"Yes I'm sure. So use that cock and make my body remember it. I am all yours my handsome prince."

Emerald grins before he kissed her lips with a hunger like no other and with one sure thrust, fully enters Shoko without breaking into her womb before blood was seen by the Water Nymphs while the dildo's went really wild in their pussies to the point that they blurred a little.

The water nymphs moans loud while Shoko, who tries to stay tough, tries to hold her tears as she holds the prince closer before kissing back.

For a bit, Emerald stays still while making sure to keep kissing Shoko to help her relax through the pain.

A few moments later, Shoko was finally able to relax.

Emerald felt that before he lightly starts to thrust his hips in and out of Shoko, he wouldn't harm her anymore then he had now unless he knew it would bring her pleasure, issues or not, that was one thing he would damn well keep even during punishments.

He even used a hand to grip her ass lightly to tease her while he keeps kissing her gently.

Shoko shudders and moans in Emerald's mouth as she starts to enjoy the pleasure before she had her tongue interacts with his.

For a bit, Emerald continues to lightly thrust his hips to help her feel good, 10 minutes pass with him doing so while he alternates with gentle thrust, to slightly rough thrusts that caused him to lightly push into her cervix without busting through it.

Shoko finally pulls her head back before she said this.

"Glob Emerald this feels so good. But you don't need to hold back. Go as rough as you want."

Emerald grins from that before he said this.

"Very well… relax though… caused if you tense up… this will not feel good for both of us." Emerald said while he lightly pulled his dick free till the head was inside which showed he was about to get serious.

Shoko took a deep breath a few times before she gave the Prince a firm nod.

A moment later, Emerald thrusts as hard as he could which caused him to bust right into Shoko's womb before he starts to thrust as hard and fast as he could without causing harm to Shoko, he knew unlike her ghost form, her living body had limits so he made sure to not go further then that.

"OH FUCK!" The former merc shouts before she starts moaning and groaning loud from that action.

Emerald grins while the dildo's in the water Nymphs surprised them when they formed many bumps and ridges along their shafts before somehow doubling their speed.

"OH GLOB!" The short haired water nymph moans as she was really enjoying it.

Time then passed to a surprising 20 minutes later with Emerald keeping up his assault while he has Shoko cum again and again while he himself hadn't cum yet while the green Gem fueled him in full force this time instead of it being a simple boost.

The water nymphs were also cumming as well with having the dildos in their pussies going at it.

Shoko was moaning loud with ecstasy as she was enjoying this moment before wondering if Emerald will finally climaxed.

That question was finally answered about 10 minutes later when Emerald's dick starts pulsing and he thrusts harder and harder, instead of him finishing inside however he pulled free before he stroked his dick and groans when he came hard onto Shoko, and like last time, his load was large, but not as much as back in the VIP room, but it still had some serious weight to it when it hits her breasts and stomach, some even hit her face and lips.

Shoko came as well when she felt the prince's sperm hit her body.

It felt good but deep down she wished that Emerald came inside.

After Emerald tapped off, he took a moment to pant for breath before he said this.

"Sorry… but don't want kids yet… but I can finish in your ass for round two if you want." Emerald said with a grin on his face before licking his lips when he looked at Shoko's ass.

Shoko felt a bit disappointed but can understand his reasoning before she spoke up.

"S-Sure."

"Well then… if you can… turn on all fours and hold your ass cheeks apart… I want to see how sexy you can get." Emerald said while his dick, which was still erect pulsed with power when the Green Gem fueled him greatly.

Shoko blushed brightly before she took a moment or two to catch her breath before she used her strength to turn her body around before getting on all fours with her ass in the air.

She even shook it to entice the prince.

Emerald got a really wide grin at that before he just placed the head of his dick at her asshole and said this.

"I'm serious about relaxing my dear Shoko… things are bigger in your ass after all… and you look tight as hell." Emerald said while he lightly pressed in and after a few seconds thanks to his dick being lubed up… the head popped in before he slowly went deeper.

Shoko, even though tries to relax, grinds her teeth as she groans when she felt Emerald's dick going deeper in her ass.

For a few minutes, Emerald lets her adjust a few times while he got deeper and deeper into her while he could feel how good it was in Shoko, but he was a patient guy, he would wait so that they both could feel pleasure.

It took about a couple of minutes or so before the Shoko was finally able to adjust before she turns her head back before she said this.

"O-Okay. I'm… r-ready."

"Alright… just relax… I'll have Rias or Abby train you well so you can take my dick from the get go later… but for now… enjoy this!" Emerald said before he starts pulling his dick from Shoko's ass and thrusts back in before repeating the process for quite a number of minutes, he even spanked her ass a few times to get a good reaction from her while his dildo's keep pleaseing the Nymphs way past a large number of orgasms even when they were laying on their backs from how exhausted they were… Unlike Korbek in the past Emerald was going on for much longer then he was… and Korbek got better from there!?

The water nymphs were so lost in the pleasure to notice what happen while Shoko moans from each slap before she spoke up.

"FUCK YES EMERALD! KEEP SPANKING MY ASS!"

Emerald didn't need to be told twice when he keeps going on pleasing all four ladies before another 30 minutes pass until…

Emerald roars when he slammed himself as hard as he could into Shoko while the dildo's pure the purple goo into the Water Nymph's before he gripped Shoko's ass to hold her towards him.

Shoko and water nymphs scream in ecstasy before they all came at once from how good it felt.

A bit later Emerald tapped off before he pulled free of Shoko's ass before she fell onto the ground when he lets her go, he took a moment to look at her face to see how she was doing so far.

Shoko had a very pleased look on her face while her body shudders before enjoying the after glow.

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up to all four ladies when his Chaos ring glows and he leveled up.

"I hope you ladies are not to out of it… after all…" Emerald said with a grin on his face when he put a point into the Stamina gem… and low and behold, his dick that went down a bit got iron hard instantly before he said this.

"Considering how much stress I have… I hope you all can keep me company… shall I say… about a few hours… maybe 3 to 4 or so?" Emerald said while he keeps the grin on his face when he approached the four ladies with a lustful look in his eyes.

The water nymphs were trying to catch their breaths before they blushed brightly when they saw that.

However that's when the ponytailed water nymph spoke up.

"P-Please do… m-me."

Emerald then grins right before time skipped to much much later… the scene now showed all four ladies filled and covered with semen from head to toe with Emerald cumming hard on Denise's face while she laid on the ground.

Denise covered her eyes a bit while at the same time came hard as well after feeling the prince's sperm hit her.

A moment later, Emerald spoke up with a grin on his face.

"Mind if I ask two favors you beautiful ladies… one is simple, directions to Marceline Abadeer's home and two… mind cleaning Shoko when you all recover and let her stay in your home so she can keep her living state a secret?... I can make it worth your while after all.." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held his dick at the base and moved it around a bit to have the Water Nymphs's get what kind or reward he meant.

The water nymph trio were blushing brightly while already feeling a little excited about the reward before Denise spoke up.

"S-Sure, no problem. But why do you need to see the Vampire Queen if you don't mind me asking."

"Well a prince does need a Queen to be a king after all, I'll also be going after a succubus named Lillum but I have no idea where she lives… and besides… can you really complain if I have her help me level up more?... not only that… but I want to see where that fucker Ash lives since I heard rumors and whatnot telling me how much of a douche he is… may teach him a lesson before taking Marceline in front of him… willingly of course, I'm no monster after all…" Emerald said while that last bit reminded him of what Xion said in the illusion room.

The nymph trio were a bit surprised after hearing about his intentions for Marceline but confused about this Lillum woman since no one has heard of her. However the trio frown when they heard of Ash. Seems the douchebag has been well known to most people.

That's when Denise spoke up.

"If you head North, you'll find Marceline living in a house inside a cave." She said before pointing to that direction.

Emerald nods before he said this.

"Another reason for Shoko staying here…I don't want her to see me when I get pissed and give that fucker, Ash, a bloody end… trust me… I don't want anyone to see that if I can prevent that." Emerald said while he zipped his pants after he put his dick away after cleaning it with magic before he turned to Shoko and said this.

"Don't know if you can hear me Shoko… but know I will be back soon… maybe tomorrow or the day after if I'm slowed a bit... and when I do… well… let's just say that when the festival fully happens in a few weeks… we're going to make one hell of an entrance together." Emerald said before he turned to the direction Denise pointed before he starts walking and said this.

"You beautiful water Nymphs, if you're interested, you can join the show for the festival, Shoko can fill you all in if your confused about it, but until then… I have places to be." Emerald said before he took a running start for a second with a smile on his face before chains were summoned and he starts to shoot across the grasslands when they formed wheels again, this time he wouldn't make a mistake like flying into the Candy Kingdom… seems even if it's a little bit, Emerald does feel better, but it would take a lot more to heal the damage done to him recently after all.

Denise was a bit confused before she spoke up to to her sisters before speaking up.

"Okay you two, let's bring Shoko in so we can help her." She said before the other nod before they picked up the knocked out merc before going back to their pond.

The scene then shifts to Emerald while he rockets to Marceline's home while making sure to avoid the occasional person, monster that didn't attack him, or the occasional tree or rock before he saw the Cave coming into view about 10 minutes later.

However, something made him stop while narrowing his eyes when something felt off, thanks to the ring he got, a life sensing Ring, even for undead beings since they still emit a tiny spark to fuel their physical bodies… he sensed nothing… but something did get his attention when he enters the cave to see a house with the lights off.

"..." Emerald was silent when something definitely seemed off before he took a moment to knock on the door to see if anyone was asleep, just in case his Ring was having issues or something.

However after a few seconds of waiting, there was no answer.

Emerald then opened the door when things were to quiet for him.

When he saw the living room, he noticed that it had some things disheveled, like someone was looking for something before he saw a note on the floor, even for a messed up room it looked out of place before he picked it up and read it aloud.

 _"Dear Marceline, you are chosen to be as the lead guitarist of the band for the party I am throwing in the Cloud Kingdom, if you accept, touch the symbol on the bottom of the paper and you will see a glowing orb that will take you to the meeting point."_

 _"Sincerely the Party God"_ Emerald read before he took one last look around the room… was it just that?, a party invite?... well only one way to find out.

Emerald touched the Symbol on the bottom before a glowing disco like orb appeared before he moved towards the door, Emerald used a chain to open it before it could crash into the door before he gave chase, seems the faster he went the faster the orb went, the slower he went, the slower the orb, so he decided to just screw it and gave it his all to chase the Orb which after a few minutes, leads him to a dense forest for some reason.

However before he could wonder why, he saw the orb turn for some reason when he got a bit deeper into the woods, they were so bunched together that no sunlight could get through and Emerald had to use a life giving chain to light the way to make sure he didn't crash into a branch or something.

And when he got a bit deeper… he seemed to hear a commotion of sorts when some sunlight seemed to get through the leaves, but not as rays, looks like they were hitting the leaves before he and as a result of him stopping, stopped before he cupped his ears to listen.

"Let me out Ash!" Said an angry woman.

Emerald was confused by that a bit, but when he heard the name Ash, he got narrowed eyes while he ran to the source of the voice while the Disco ball gave chase, seems it was made to hover around him till he got to his destination.

A moment later, and with a quick chain work to keep the Disco ball hidden near the ground, he stopped near a bush to see what was going on when he peeked through it.

What he saw was Marceline trapped by some magical bind and you see two woman with zombie like looks with two creatures on top of their heads doing something.

That's when another figure came out which was revealed to be Ash before said Royal McDouchebag spoke.

"No dice Mar Mar. All I need is to have these two bitches create the perfect apple and once I have you eat it, you'll be my sex slave forever." He said before chuckling.

Emerald frowns from that before he decided to make a bit of an entrance when he picked up a rock and tossed it before it conked the Ass on the side of his head.

"Owww! What the fuck? Who threw that?!" He asked which caused the two women to stop and Marceline who was confused chuckled when she saw the rock hit him.

"That would be me you disrespectful piece of shit, Women should be treated like goddesses unless they do something to deserve a punishment." Emerald said when he walked from the bush while the Disco ball orb followed him, Marceline would know he went into her house thanks to that since it was a Party God spell but Emerald would take the anger if needed right now.

Marceline though a bit confused on the mystery stranger, was happy that someone found her.

Ash grits his teeth in anger before he spoke up.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Well considering I'm about to put you through hell and since I need a punching bag… I'll tell you…" Emerald said with a dark grin while he summoned multiple chains from his back.

"My name is Emerald, a Prince from the long hidden Bondage Kingdom, and like that beautiful Vampiress there who's related to a deity like Hudson… I'm the grandson of Life and Death… guess what happens now fuckwad… especially since you have a personal maid of mines sisters under your control… granted she is a ghost, but I'm glad she's not here to see this." Emerald said while he frowns a bit when he saw the Fruit witches zombie like state.

Marceline was a bit shocked when she heard this though blushed a bit after being called beautiful.

Ash however scoffed before he said this.

"Please a loser like you couldn't be related to those guys. Plus as you can see you're outnumbered. Now run along so I can claim my woman here."

"Oh really…" Emerald said while he shocked all when a feeling of death went over the fiend and the grass around him slowly dies.

"I just went through hell thanks to one of Bubblegum's inventions… I don't blame her since I wondered into some area I shouldn't… but thanks to that… and the fact that you're basically trying to rape a beautiful woman like her… well… I might as well make you beg for your life… **funny since I am related to Life and Death itself."** Emerald said with a terrifying grin while his right arm emits a black mist and when the right side of his face was seen in the shadows… it looked like half of his face turned into a skull while a glowing green dot for an eye was seen.

Marceline again blushed after being called beautiful before her eyes widen when she saw Emerald do that before she had this thought.

 _'That's fucking cool.'_

Ash however was scared shitless when felt that power and realized that he was beyond screwed.

That's when he said this to the two zombie fruit witches before saying this.

"Oi! You two bitches hold him off while I leave." He ordered before he tries to escape.

However to his and Marceline's shock… Emerald's chains shot towards… and through the fruit witches chests without even blinking when they got forced into Ash's eyesight before Emerald said this when he slowly walked to the Wizard when his chains blocked his path and two glowing yellow chains went to the fruit witches and shocked all when their ghosts were pulled free.

 **"You know why I did that… it's because I can restore their bodies back to normal and revive them… you know why I am glad Clementine is not around so she doesn't see this… and you know why… I am going to enjoy ending you in a slow and painful manner."** Emerald said with his hands in his pockets while he got close to Ash like a Reaper just waiting to strike while more of his face vanished and revealed a skull that had two piercing green colored dots that looked right into Ash's eye which showed a merciless void.

Said asshole was beyond scared before he mistakenly took his wand out and tries to conjure up a spell to stop Emerald.

Marceline and the two fruit witches ghost, who were shocked that they just died, saw what Ash was about to do.

Emerald then stopped before saying this when his voice changed somewhat.

 **"Normally I can't take this form since my powers have been crippled… but when I focus my full 5%, I can take this form for a short time… so give it your best shot… cause it might be your last."** Emerald said with a slightly demonic echo to his voice when he waits for Ash to cast a spell.

Marceline and the two Fruit Witch ghosts were shocked to hear that Emerald was only using 5% before Ash tries to say this spell.

"Uhhh… Sleep spell!" He yells before he uses his wand to shoot it at Emerald.

Emerald shockingly took the attack head on and when the spell connect… nothing happened except for Emerald yawning but did nothing else… like he was mocking Ash before giving him the gesture to try again.

Ash pales before he drops his wand and tries to leave.

However before he could get far, his ankle was gripped and he fell onto his face before he was slowly dragged to Emerald while he said this.

 **"Awww, is that all, and I even took this form since I heard how much of a Wizard you are… guess rumors are rumors after all… so… Marceline… got any special requests since this ass here can't defend himself?"** Emerald said while he used a chain to pick up the cherry blossom wand while pointing it at Ash before it mocked him with the ghost when Emerald heard about that little trick from rumors here and there.

Marceline was a bit surprised when she heard that before she just grins at Emerald before she said this.

"Surprise me."

 **"Alright…"** Emerald said before he drew his massive greatsword and with one motion sliced Ash between the legs and a moment later… this was heard when blood was seen.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

 **"Hehe, you know… considering what I went through… not really angry you called her that… but if you'll excuse me I got a sexy Vampiress to free and two Fruit witches to revive after breaking your control… don't go anywhere… well… not like you can get far without your dick… or what's left of it."** Emerald said with a cruel grin on his face while his head slowly returns to normal.

Ash cries in agony while Marceline and the two ghost fruit witches cringed at first but ironically they don't care for the douchebag since this is what he deserved.

A moment later, the binds around Marceline were destroyed when a chain from Emerald shot to her and destroyed the symbols keeping it active before the chain turned into a metal flower.

"I'll have to get you roses or something later my dear but I hope this helps calm you down." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Marceline surprisingly blushed at the gesture before she gave Emerald a little smile before speaking up.

"Thanks dude. What was your name again?"

Emerald grins a bit before he turned to her and said this.

"Well… not to be prideful… but names Emerald, a Prince of Bondage… and possibly a pretty good lover for you when this is all over… I'm sure I would be a better upgrade to dickless there after all." Emerald said with a relaxed grin while he points a thumb at the now dickless ass.

The two fruit witches giggled when they heard that while Marceline who was a bit surprised when she heard that while blushing a bit before she said this.

"Now I know who you are. You're Korbek's brother right?"

Emerald then frowned before he said this.

"Yeah… but honestly… I want to ask one favor and not talk about my family… if your curious… then you can ask Finn and the others at the Candy Kingdom… you'll get why when you're there." Emerald said with a look that showed that was not a subject to touch by anyone… what happened for him to get like that… when his eyes looked dead inside instantly.

Marceline blinked for a bit before she spoke up.

"Okay… wow… don't know what happened but try to chill dude. Remember you just save me and these witches from dickless here."

"Then let me ask you this so you may get why… has your father ever tried to kill you?, cause my family lied about a lot of things and one or more of my siblings hired my own uncle to kill me… get why I'm not very happy about talking about that?, and it happened when I was fucking 5 or so, so sorry if I'm a bit irritated but Bubblegum's memory analyzer room brought it back in a very painful way so that I relived it a second time." Emerald said before he turned away to look at Ash when he walked to him after he set the Fruit witch's bodies down and had glowing chains restore their bodies to their natural color and in full health.

Marceline and the two Fruit Witch ghosts were shocked when they heard the story while Ash weakly tries to crawl away.

"So… what should I do with you, torture you for your actions?, kill you?... oh I know… I'll bring you right to Hudson so he can deal with you… thanks to various things, I can summon my Grandmother and Grandfather here if I want… but if I had a little help from a certain Vampiress… I can summon Hudson without any Bug milk." Emerald said while green glowing eyes focused onto Ash to see his reaction.

Ash was scared before he tries to speak.

"No please, anything but that. I can give you information."

"Hoooo… and what kind of info exactly… depending on what you tell me… I may give you a quick death instead of one that will make you wish for it." Emerald said that showed Ash that he better talk right now.

"You hate Korbek right? I can give you a list of assassins to kill him if you let me go." Ash replies.

"Sorry but…" Emerald said before he moved his hand back and said this when it came forward.

 **"My Family may betray me… but I will never betray them!, You are going to Hudson when I revive you in front of him!"** Emerald said before he stabbed Ash through the heart and he looked as right in the eyes before he dies slowly from blood loss that showed that Ash just fucked up in the worst way imaginable.

Marceline and the two fruit witches were very shocked when they saw that while Ash looked at Emerald one last time before his eyes slowly shuts forever…. Or at least until his is front of Hudson later...

Marceline and the two witches were still shocked after witnessing this before the Vampire Queen spoke up.

"Whoa dude… you actually did something that no one else could."

"Well considering how weak he was, I'm surprised no one else did, guess everyone in Ooo is too merciful to do that." Emerald said while he just tossed Ash's body aside for now and it hits a tree while his right arm was covered with blood.

Marceline and the two fruit witches were feeling a bit disturbed before Marceline spoke.

"Okay… mind if we just leave this place?"

"In a moment, all I need you to do is just grab a chain and I'll handle the rest… I owe Hudson after all and this Ass's soul will be a good way to pay him back." Emerald said while a chain moved in front of Marceline for her to grab.

Marceline was confused before she spoke up.

"You know my dad? And what do you owe him for?"

"Simple… after I killed my Uncle when he tried to kill me… Grandpa Death gave Xion's soul to him to do with as he pleases." Emerald said while not looking at Marceline.

Marceline was a bit surprised when she heard that before she decides to let the prince do his thing before she grabbed the chain.

A moment later, some of her energy was taken and part of the chain turned red like blood before the chain was used to draw Hudson's summoning circle with a red dye like image which caused it to glow before Emerald mutters an unknown language mixed in with the Nightosphere portal spell before a portal to the Nightosphere was opened.

However the group saw Marceline's dad coming out of the portal before speaking up.

"Hi Marceline. How's it go… Whoa what happened here?" Hudson asked when he saw Ash's corpse.

"Simple, I killed him when he tried to turn your daughter into a sex slave." Emerald said to get Hudson's attention.

Hudson's eyes widen in shock before he glares at the douchebag's body before he said this.

"Did he suffer greatly?"

"Well I did cause him fear before castrating him, thought I could do more but I lost it a bit when he tried to trade me a list of assassin's to attack Korbek and stabbed him through the heart with my hand, just because my family betrayed me doesn't mean I'll do the same." Emerald said with an adamant look in his eyes while he showed Hudson his bloody arm without even casing about the blood that dripped from him.

Hudson blinked in surprise before he spoke up.

"Ah, you must be one of Death's grandkids, how's he doing? He's not still mad when I sucked your bro's soul out is he?"

"Honestly I should knock you upside the head for that one with a death coated chain when Gramps got pissed that day and snapped at anyone who tried talking with him… it's me Emerald… remember?... the one who killed Xion before he was sent to you." Emerald said while his eyes narrowed at the mention of his… Uncle.

Hudson looked at Emerald up close before speaking up.

"Oh now I remember you. Man you really worked him up. Though knowing what he done I can see why. Sorry for what your family might have possibly done."

"Honestly all I care for is acting as Punisher of the Bondage Kingdom now, as far as I'm concerned, there's no longer family to me since I can trust no one there… I want to make a deal with you, I'll revive the ass there and you can do whatever you want with him, all I ask is one chance to impress your daughter, if you remember, everyone there can respect women… unlike this fucker who's just waiting for you and your demons personal touch of hell." Emerald said with a serious look while he points a thumb at Ash's corpse.

Marceline was shocked that Emerald wanted to impress while Hudson who blinked in surprise looks at the corpse one more time before he looks at Emerald and Marceline before he made a decision.

"After what you've done for her… it's a deal. Hehe… if things go smoothly, I might soon call you son in law."

"Well, not really set in stone, I have yet to impress her, besides, If I don't find Lillum, Serina's daughter, then Marceline might be a possible Queen of the Bondage Kingdom, could be debatable since there can only be one Queen, but even if I impress her enough to make her a concubine, well… I wouldn't treat her like dirt, I can promise you that." Emerald said while his eyes glow a bit.

Hudson rubbed his chin before he said this.

"Well as long as you treat my daughter with respect and make her happy that's all I would really care. Whatever you do is your call."

"Great... I will say this, Queen or not, if she bears my child in the future, I may give him or her the option of succeeding you as Ruler of the nightosphere, but only if it's their choice when they turn 18… not budging on that even for you Hudson… even if my powers are crippled." Emerald said with a look that showed not even Hudson could budge him on that.

Marceline's eyes widen before blushing big when she heard that while Hudson surprisingly chuckled before talking.

"Fair enough."

"Aright… by the way… how is Xion?, I heard that you have an iron rule that even you can't personally punish certain souls without causing issues so you have high ranking demons do the deed, but if he's strong he can fight them off… just want to know in case I can try killing him twice." Emerald said while his face showed raw hatred that made a dark mist emit from him… definitely not a pure hearted soul… but not evil either... A rare mix.

"Actually he's not doing anything except staying in his cell and eating nothing but… bananas." Hudson replies.

Emerald sweatdroped from that before he said this..

"I still don't get how you guys make fruit from your bodies like that… not going to ask so don't tell… still considering who he is, he may get the attention of female demons… hope they are at least causing serious damage during the act… real Karma since prisoners and the punished get that treatment from me and the Bondage Kingdom." Emerald said while crossing his arms while approaching Ash's corpse.

"Oh they do. But seems he's not budging. I sometimes hear how he wished he almost succeeded in killing you. Though that gets annoying. The only time he doesn't talk about that was when he mentioned to some prisoners how he was able to succeed in his first mission by killing a sailor and had his two year old son watch. Talk about sick." Hudson said.

Emerald for a moment got a enraged look on his face before he calmed down a moment later.

"Must be Korbek and his dad… really going to need you to remind me to… visit him when I get my powers back." Emerald said while he shot his Life giving chain into Ash's corpse and his body was tossed in front of Hudson before the effect happened and his wounds were healed when his life was restored.

That's when Ash starts to regain consciousness before speaking up.

"Oh Glob… what a weird dream." He said before his eyes open.

"Ahem." Emerald said to get the newly revived douce's attention.

Ash blink for a moment before he saw Emerald, Marceline and the fruit witches before he said this.

"Oh fuck this wasn't a dream."

"A yup… and say hello to Marceline's father if you never had the honor of meeting the Ruler of the worst place imaginable barring a few dead worlds… I give you, Hudson Abadeer, Ruler of the mother fucking Nightospere… or as it was once called… Hell… and with that… I leave you with Hudson to deal with as he pleases… Marceline… Ladies… shall we leave and let Hudson work in private?, don't worry about Hudson wondering off, I learned a spell that I mixed with the Nightosphere spell and while he may have free range… he can't use his soul sucking power when he's too far from the hole, sure he can take his tentacle monster form but that's about it… hmm… Hey Hudson, want me to turn Ash into a full blown Woman so you can… personally deal with… the possible her and send her to your demons to deal with?, give Ash… or Ashley a taste of what he or she wanted to do to Marceline here?, and give your men a moral boost?" Emerald said while his hands crackled with death energy and life energy while he had a cruel grin on his face when he looked at Ass… Ash… right in the eyes.

Ash was beyond scared before Hudson said this.

"Hehe… sure why not. But I think my boys will need her more than me."

"You sure.. I can make… her extra durable by messing with his… or her DNA to make it so the soon to be she can take any size… I mean, ever think about the idea of going full monster size during sex but never wanted to harm a lover?, well I can do that… but keep the feeling of pain and pleasure intact, the perfect sex toy engineered for pleasure… and keep the male mind intact for you and your boys to break." Emerald said to see if Hudson would go for it.

"Hmmm… when you say it like that, sure go ahead." Hudson replies making Ash's eyes widen before he tries to get out of Hudson's grip.

A moment later, Emerald's chains wrapped around Ash like a cacoon before he asked this.

"Any… preference that you and your men prefer?, consider this newly formed bitch as a completely customizable sex slave, breast size, Ass, the figure, go fully nuts if you want, consider this my gift to you for letting me try and date your daughter." Emerald said with a grin that would impress anyone evil right now.

Marceline was blushing when she heard the last part while Hudson chuckles before speaking up.

"I like you kid. Why not surprise me?"

"Hmmm… alright, might as well go all out and make it hard for… her to move… and what the hell, I'll make one improvement your female Demon's can do to have their own fun as well." Emerald said before the chains glow with a white light for a minute before it slowly pulled away to reveal a shocking sight.

This new form for Ash… or Ashley had a figure that looked a lot like Serina's while the skin tone was the same, and Ashley's hair went down her back, all in all if no one knew who the new… Ashley was… no one would recognize her from how beautiful she looked.

"Hehe, just have a female demon in your domain will it and Ashley here will grow a dick of their prefered size… I meant what I said to give them a good gift as well, can't say I don't treat ladies as well, and the body type is based off of Serina's herself after I had my fun with her personally… so I can voice that the holes will feel good if I did my work right… hehe…. And I made it so she will be able to take any size within reason… might as well make it so she will be the perfect bitch once you and your men break her in, hell may let Marceline get a turn to really show this bitch a real pain in the ass if she can shapeshift into any form." Emerald said with a twisted grin while everyone saw a dazed Ashley trying to recover.

Hudson was surprised to hear that the prince slept with Lucifer's wife before Ashley finally collect her bearings before speaking.

"W-What just happened?" She asked before her eyes widen a bit before speaking again.

"What happen to my voice?"

"I would really recommend looking down… that form of yours will be really handy when you visit the Nightosphere soon." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Ashley looks down before her eyes widen in shock before she said this.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Well… just rearranged and changed your DNA to make you into the perfect sex slave for Hudson and his demonic army… no big deal really since you seem to have the perfect bitchy personality to break… and to prove my point…" Emerald said before he gripped Ashley's large breast with one hand and her ass with the other to really get her to feel it while the sensitivity get kicked in… hard.

Ashley groans a bit before her eyes widen when she felt something wet between her legs.

"Well would you look at that, seems you like this more then you let on… I believe Hudson will enjoy breaking you in before I get a turn to enjoy my work later… but for now… all yours Hudson, you must be backed up in your two forms… have fun… and ladies, I believe be it's time for us to go." Emerald said when he let go of Ashley, picked up the Fruit Witch sisters bodies, and starts to walk away with a grin on his face.

Marceline and the two ghosts follow him while Hudson who grins evilly tightens his hold on Ashley before he said this.

"Well hope you enjoy what's about to happen though when I'm done you might not think about anything for a while… hehe." He said before he brought Ashley to her house before doing Glob knows what to her.

Meanwhile with Emerald, the Fruit Witches after they were revived and the Parasites we're pacified, and Marceline, they made their way back to Marceline's house thanks to Emerald making a wide metal Umbrella for her to float under while they walked or in Marceline and the fruit witch sisters cases, floated with Emerald while he walked.

Marceline and the two Fruit Witches were still feeling a bit awkward after hearing what Emerald's family did.

That's when the Vampire Queen spoke up.

"Thanks for the save back there."

"Eh no worries, consider us even since I went into your home, saw it was trashed though, seems the great Ass caused an issue there or did you toss some things around to look for this?" Emerald asked when he slowed a bit to walk next to Marceline and showed her the note from the Party God… which reminds the group of the Disco ball following them… which caused Emerald to sweatdrop since it could be awhile before he would get rid of that.

Marceline blinks before speaking.

"Must be Party God's letter. Though I'm surprised this little guy lead you to find me I presume?"

"Yeah, seems the mighty Donk may have found the note as well and used it to find you, maybe a theory but he could have saw you at the Party God's gig and followed you back so no one would cause an issue, guess this little guy here went on that path, still don't get why is shot into your direction though, maybe Party God can use this thing to see us right now or something and stepped away when I rescued you." Emerald said while tossing his own ideas to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline shrugged before she said this.

"Well still thank you rescuing me and the two witches." She said before she surprises Emerald by kissing his check.

Emerald grins at that before he swiftly but gently gripped her chin and quickly moved to kiss her on the lips while the attraction gem and sensitivity gem kicked in when his tongue went into her mouth to fight with her tongue.

Marceline, and the two Fruit Witches that were watching, were a bit caught off guard before she blushes due to the attraction gem before she melts into the kiss before she wraps her arms around his back before thinking.

' _Whoa… don't know what happen. I mean first he compliments me, then he makes a deal with my dad to try and impress me, now here is actually kissing me and using his tongue. Though I have to admit, it does feel nice and he is cute. Since he's trying this hard to make me his Queen… then I better test out how good he is in bed… hehe.'_ She thought before she kissed back and had her tongue fight back with a bit of hunger.

Emerald took a moment to keep the kiss going but he did grip her hand lightly… and moved it to feel his dick through his pants and moved it to show her how bit he was.

Marceline's eyes widen a bit when she felt how big the bulge was in the prince's pants.

Emerald chuckles a bit when he pulled away from the kiss before he said this.

"Dating is one thing I will take time with, but if you want to have some fun that donk Ash will never be able to match… then what do you saw we head to your place and really cause some real damage… and maybe have you two ladies join, I took on a lady called Shoko and all three of the Water Nymphs in Finn's pond… and kept going for hours… interested before I explain some things on the way to this sexy ladies home?" Emerald said while he gripped Marceline's ass to mess with her and looked to the Fruit witches to see how they would react.

Marceline, who was at first surprised when she heard that, jolts while the two Fruit Witches, who blushed when they watched the duo kissed, feeling the same thing but they were indeed interested before they nod their heads at Emerald.

"Well then, I should start with things by explaining how the festival in the Candy Kingdom is about to start." Emerald said before he and the others went back to the house while Emerald explained Flaron, the assassin's, Bubblegum's punishment options, the deaths in the Fire Kingdom and their revival thanks to Korbek's trade, Emerald's loophole idea to make the third option a practical orgy in the Candy Kingdom... practically everything, even the part about the Queen and concubines and how the Chaos ring worked, the more sex he had, the more points he could put into each gem for a stronger effect, and said that the yellow gem could still increase his size… could be handy for giant sized lovers since there was magics in the bondage Kingdom that could control size from minimum to maximum size so guys wouldn't trip over their own dicks… all in all Emerald even told the sister fruit witches about Clementine as well and how even though she, and the once ghostly Shoko were ghosts, he could still please them, and how he was her personal maid now.

Marceline and the two Fruit Witches were shocked at the info.

Marceline had heard about the Fire Giant incident. Gave Bubblegum a bit of hell when she found out that the Candy Monarch used Simon for that. However she did pale after hearing about the death count in the Fire Kingdom before feeling relieved that Korbek was able to help Flaron, who's a big jackass, and the rest of the Kingdom. She was even glad that Emerald use some loopholes to keep Bubblegum safe even if she has to participate in this sex show.

The two Fruit Witches were were a bit confused on some character names since they had no idea who they are but were still indeed shock about the Fire Kingdom incident. But they were happy that they might be able to see Clementine again.

However the trio were intrigued about that Chaos Ring and whatnot.

"... and while I get that you may care for Bubblegum and that people were revived, it doesn't mean I can't just let her get off scot free since she did cause their deaths and this situation to begin with... so how about… joining me for some payback when the festival happens… I already have Shoko on board and a sexy woman like you might as well get a thrill when people see you and her dominate Bubblegum right?... think about it, two ladies from Bubblegum's past and myself turning the Candy Ruler into a real slut… should be a good show for the others, won't be painful per say, maybe some spanking if she likes it… I mean you gotta admit, after Phoebe blew her top and risked everything and people seeing me as a straight up villian, I actually considered going full on all out on Bubblegum but that changed into what it is when I turned the tables on Flaron to prove I'm no monster." Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Marceline took a moment to think on this, even though part of it sounds… exciting, before speaking.

"Well even though Bonnie's my friend and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her… but I hate to admit it but she really did some damage. However I trust you on this so yeah I'll join. Let's just hope that her people don't think nothing's up. They have shown love and respect for her."

"Oh don't worry, granted they may be confused as hell, but try and remember… this is a peace treaty between Bubblegum and Phoebe with me acting as the middle man… but thanks to our culture… no one can complain if I bring in concubines or a Queen candidate with me as a surprise after all… I mean technically, no one can really say anything bad about our culture right without trying to cause issues with us yes?, granted I'll be having you and Shoko wear a little… something under a special robe I have in mind to hide your identities at the time before the reveal... and who knows… the place may break out into an orgy so win win in that case right?" Emerald said while he keeps the grin on his face.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"Well you have point."

"Hehe… yeah… speaking of points… were almost to your place… what do you say we just head straight to your bedroom after we get there… after getting you something red to help you relax." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he saw the cave in the distance.

Marceline chuckles for a bit before speaking up.

"Sure why not. I could use a good lay. However when we get inside, I'm gonna make you change your mind on making me a candidate. I'm definitely Queen material but why say it when I can show you?" She said with a grin.

"Well…. Should at least tell you that Lillum is the daughter of Serina and Lucifer the former ruler of hell or the Nightosphere and is a succubus… so while you maybe the Queen of Vampires, Lillum may give you a nice challenge in the sex department if I find her… and as for what I can do…" Emerald said before he surprised all when his purple gem glows after he quickly but gently gripped Marceline's breasts from behind and starts to knead them through her shirt while he lightly grinds his cloth covered dick on her shapely ass.

Marceline was a bit surprised before she shudders and let out a soft moan before she surprisingly already felt herself getting a bit wet before thinking.

 _'Damn this ring is no joke. Where did Korbek even find it?'_

"Hehe… nice reaction… and if your feeling wet right now… just think of what I can do with my dick when it says hello to your womb or ass… but for now." Emerald said when he surprised Marceline when he let go.

"Unlike Shoko and the Water Nymph's, I won't risk you getting hurt by sunlight… I mean we got a nice dark cave for me to dominate you after all… I mean I heard Vampires are masochistic to a fucking 11 on the 1 to 10 scale but I'm no sadist... well... at least not like some but that can be debatable." Emerald said after he leaned in to whisper that to Marceline with a lustful look shown in his eyes before he starts walking to the cave while making sure Marceline was covered by the metal umbrella.

Marceline at first did blush before spoke up.

"Here I come handsome." She said with a predator look before she starts following the prince while making sure to stay under the umbrella.

The two fruit witches, who felt like they were ignored for a moment, look to one another before they just shrugged and follow the duo to the Vampire Queen's home. They did owe Emerald for saving them to be honest.

Emerald then slowed a bit to look at the two fruit witch sisters before he spoke up.

"Hey, I would like to say sorry for killing you two like that but when he started to run I didn't have much choice, still I shouldn't have done that." Emerald said when he looked to the two Fruit witch sisters to see how they would react.

Said duo looks to one another before the long brown haired witch spoke.

"No worries. At least you revived us."

"Yeah, I mean we rather be dead than to work with that dickless loser. I felt terrible for not having any control over my body when we were forced to help him." The blonde haired witch said.

"Hehe didn't force himself on you did he?, honestly you two seem too beautiful to not at least get a glance at right now… honestly I'm having trouble myself to be honest." Emerald said when he looked the two fruit witches up and down with a lustful look in his eyes.

The duo blushed at the compliment before the blonde one spoke again.

"The only thing he did was touch some parts of our bodies. He told us he was gonna sell us to a brothel house once he had the Vampire Queen in his clutches."

"Damn… think it would be too late in joining Hudson with breaking the bitch?" Emerald said with a half lidded look when he wasn't too fond of Ash or Ashley right now, maybe in the future he could mold the bitch into the perfect pet for Marceline or something.

The two fruit witches this time chuckled before the brown haired witch spoke up.

"I think after what you done for his daughter, I'm sure he'll let you join."

"Hmmm… nah, maybe when I visit the Nightosphere later I can see if I can break the bitch more… but for now, I have three ladies to please to make up for what that ass did." Emerald said when he sent a lustful look to all three women.

Marceline and the two Fruit Witches blushed a before the 4 went inside Marceline's cave before going towards the house.

A bit later, the group entered the home to see it partly trashed while Emerald walk to the couch before he said this.

"Might as well take 5 to let my feet recover while you grab a snack for yourself." Emerald said while he got ready to jump onto the couch without knowing the horrors it held.

Marceline quickly flies over and grabs Emerald before putting him in a bridal style hold.

Emerald was a bit caught off guard from that before he sent Marceline a teasing grin before saying this.

"Wow, guess you just want to skip to dessert huh?, got no issues with that though a little warning would be nice next time." Emerald said with a grin on his face like this wasn't bothering him.

Marceline rolled her eyes before she said this.

"I don't mind either, but that couch is beyond old. Hard as a rock. You would immediately broke your back from that."

Emerald sweatdropped from that before he had a chain go to the couch and tap it a few times to see if she's just exaggerating or something.

However, and obviously, it was not an exaggeration as the chain taps on the couch which somehow caused a sound like if a rock was being tapped.

"Wow… you're not kidding… don't know about you but think I can get rid of this thing and get you a new couch later?... doubt it matters since you float but I'm sure others have had the misfortune to sit on this thing right?" Emerald said while his chain tapped a few more areas to hear the same sound.

"You have no idea. But yeah definitely need a new. For now…" She said before she floats while carrying Emerald followed by the two Fruit Witches to the Vampire Queen's room.

Once the group were inside, they saw what was in the room which that had a bathroom, a closet, another couch but longer, a small recording studio with records, random guitars hanging on the wall follow by the classic Axe bass with demonic looking heads and finally a bed.

"Not bad, seems I may possibly get a musical Goddess as a possible concubine or Queen if I play my cards right… mind setting me down please, I think I can walk from here." Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Marceline smirks before she flew Emerald to the bed and just dropped him on top.

Emerald made an omph like sound before he looked to Marceline with a smirk of his own before saying this when a chain wrapped around her waist.

"Get over here." Emerald growled lustfully and a moment later, Marceline was pulled in before she found herself on the bed with Emerald on top of her while giving her a very heated kiss before a chain gauntlet was formed from another chain that gestured for the fruit witches to approach if they want in on this.

Said duo decided to wait and let them have a moment while Marceline, who was caught off guard, returns the kiss with the same heated passion before she had her tongue fight his.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps the assault up before he leaned up and quickly pulled his shirt and coat off and tossed it off the bed to show well muscled arms and chest, though no abs but considering Emerald couldn't fight at full power, made some sense.

Marceline did like what she saw before she moves a bit was able to take off her shirt which shows off her bra and her breasts.

They were at leasts E size.

Emerald licked his lips before he used a finger to hook under the middle of her bra before he raised his hand and her breasts bounced free before he latched his mouth onto her left nipple which looked like inny's right now and fondles her right breast and used a few fingers to try and get the other nipple to come out of hiding.

Marceline moans a bit from that action before she felt her nipples going fully erect in Emerald's mouth and his fingers before he pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Hope you don't mind if I unwrap my present that's just waiting to be pleased." Emerald said when he looked at her pants.

Marceline licked her lips when she knew knew what the prince meant before she said this.

"Take it all off."

Emerald grins before he did just that when he gripped her pants and panties with one good grip and slowly pulled her pants off to reveal her nude figure while a chain pulled her bra off without ripping it and all of Marceline's clothing was pulled off of her body and tossed onto the floor before everyone saw her figure in full.

She had a sexy hourglass figure with slender legs, a nice shapely ass and if you look at the folds on her pussy, you can see how wet it was.

Emerald licked his lips before he stood up and unbuckled his pants, they dropped to the bed before his dick sprung free which showed how big he really was to the ladies in the room when the pant didn't restrict him before his pants were kicked off the bed.

Marceline and the two Fruit Witches were surprised when they saw Emerald's dick before Marceline licked her lips before she said this.

"Now that's a cock good enough for a Queen."

"Hehe, well why speak when I could have you scream my name… got a favorite position?, ladies are supposed to be pleased after all… one of the things that I learned was that." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he drunk in Marceline's sexy form.

Marceline, though blushed, grins as well before she opens her legs and use her fingers to open the folds of her pussy before saying this.

"Just plunge that monster cock of yours inside and rock my world."

"Hehe… in a moment, first off… I want to see how good you taste." Emerald said before he gripped her ass and pulled her to him and thanks to her floating, Emerald was able to have her ass in front of him, licked his lips, and starts to lick her pussy to see how she tastes like he said.

Marceline shudders before she said this.

"Oh yes."

For a bit, Emerald continues to eat her out while his dick pulsed more and more when he really liked the taste before he went to her asshole and starts licking there now to really get Marceline going.

Marceline jolts before she starts to pant and moan from that action.

It took a few moments before Marceline used her hair to form into a hand before she had it grasped Emerald's dick before stroking it.

Emerald jolts at that before he countered by using a chain to form a dildo and had it slid into Marceline's pussy before it starts thrusting in and out of her while Emerald's tongue shot onto her ass.

"Gah!" Marceline yelps before she starts moaning loud before she had her hand hair to stroke the prince's dick faster.

For a few minutes while Emerald's Stamina gem made him last much longer then Marceline could possibly think he should… he grins when he felt her twitching on his tongue… while the Fruit witches in the meantime…

The two Fruit Witches, that were watching the duo, blushed a bit before they start fingering their pussies with one hand before playing with their breasts with the other.

Marceline in the meantime was shocked that Emerald was able to last this long as she keeps stroking his dick before remembering that the ring was helping him last long. But she didn't complain since Ash was someone that could never last.

Emerald then pulled his head away from her ass before he said this.

"Well then… since your holes are pretty lubed up… want me to really give you a dicking you won't forget you sexy hellion?" Emerald said while using that term since she was technically the daughter of a devil in a sense, after all Hudson ruled the Nightosphere.

Marceline pants for a bit before she said this.

"Bring it on you sexy prince."

Emerald grins before the dildo in Marceline's pussy was removed and a moment later, replaced with Emerald's dick, and since he knew she wasn't a virgin, he just slammed himself as deep as he could which caused him to bust into her womb before he thrusts mercilessly with a grin on his face.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" The Vampire Queen moans loud before she starts to really enjoy it.

Emerald then had the dildo that was in her pussy shoot into her ass while he used a pair of gauntlets to grips her breasts to please them, he even used a hand to spank her ass when he said this.

"What was it you said again my dear Vamp… you would show me how what a Vampire Queen would be Queen material… seems to me your not really having that much control right now… and I just love this wild side that you are showing me." Emerald said with a grin while he keeps plowing Marceline's pussy.

Marceline, though moaning, grins at Emerald before she used her vampire strength to flip him making her top before she said this after pinning his arms before using her hair to pin the prince's legs.

"How's that for control?" She asked before she starts bouncing up and down hard on Emerald's dick.

"Kinky, but missing oh I don't know… this!" Emerald said before multiple chains were summoned, two chains formed gauntlets that start smacking Marceline's ass, two went to grip her waist and caused her to bounce harder on his dick, and two gripped her breasts before a metal dildo was formed before it went between her breasts for a titfuck and Emerald keeps grinning the entire time while he thrusts his hips up to meet Marceline's bounces.

Marceline groans from that before speaking.

"FUCK! THAT'S THE STUFF!" She moans before bouncing even harder on Emerald.

Emerald just lets Marceline enjoy this for now while he lets her move on her own, the spanking, the fondling, the tit fucking keeps going to help please her as time went on and Emerald didn't seem to be getting close to cumming yet.

However, Marceline moans loud again as she came on Emerald's dick after bouncing for 5 minutes. But she was still able to continue bouncing as if she was trying to milk the prince of his cum.

Emerald just hums a bit when he felt her cum on his dick before saying this.

"That's right, enjoy it for now… and better hope I don't get free… after all… you're making me your toy… so don't be to surprised if I do the same to you." Emerald teased while the spanking got a bit rougher on Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans and moans with with each bounce before she felt the walls of her pussy tighten around Emerald's dick before speaking.

"I like to see you try. Though then again this cock is awesome. Definitely wanna keep seeing you."

"Well better get ready then… cause your grip loosened a little." Emerald said before he shocked Marceline by twisting his wrists, slipping them free of Marceline's grasp, and tackled her a bit so that she was on her back before Emerald starts plowing away at her pussy with a grin on his face while he personally groped her breasts.

Marceline grinds her teeth a bit before she spoke up.

"Yeah that's right! Keep doing that! Try to own me!" She moans.

"Oh I fucking plan to!" Emerald growledd out before he starts to lick and nip at her bite marks on her neck when he thought she would be sensitive there while a gauntlet went to pinch her bud and tease it roughly, seems the rougher he got, the tighter Marceline got and he would make her his bitch right here and now.

Luckily for Emerald, the Vampire Queen was indeed a bit sensitive when she felt her bites licked before she wrapped her arms and legs around the prince to hold closer.

Emerald keeps up his onslot while he pounded her pussy without holding back his strength since he heard Marceline is not only tough but can regenerate so he could get as rough as he wanted which caused him to actually bite at her bite marks without causing real damage while a dildo was shoved into her ass while he keeps fondling her breasts and it still didn't look like he wouldn't cum anytime soon.

Marceline was screaming with ecstasy before she did the same Emerald's neck without trying to drink his blood as she still holds onto him.

Emerald however grins before he said this into Marceline's ear.

"No need to hold back on me… drink your fill if you want, I can sure as hell take it while I fuck your mind into sweet oblivion, you might as well give me the mother of all hickeys if you want… show the world that your a pretty good Queen candidate… I won't turn into a vamp after all… I'm not human so no worries, got Life and Death halves in me after all." Emerald said when he just gave Marceline permission to drink from him while he keeps pounding her pussy.

Marceline looks at Emerald with a surprised look before she gripped the back of his head and brought the prince's lips to hers.

Emerald in turn, though a bit confused from that and just went with it while he thrusts harder and harder into her while he wondered what Marceline was thinking right now.

 _'Oh fuck… I feel like I'm in one of those fairy tales where the girl meets her dream guy. And I think I just did. Granted he will get other lovers but hey I have my fair share of threesomes or more plus with cock like that how can I say no. However there is that Lillum chick. Well when I see her… I'm gonna show that bitch who's the real Queen here.'_ Marceline thought as she keeps kissing Emerald for a minute or so before she pulls back and actually bite his neck before she starts drinking his blood.

"Oh… FUCK!... stings more than I thought… hehe.. But you know what they say… some pain can be pleasurable to." Emerald said while he let's Marceline drink as much as she wants while his body naturally recovers just as fast which gave him a slight lightheadedness before he starts to thrust again to see how she would react while drinking his blood.

Marceline muffly moans loud as she continues to drink his blood before her pussy tightens greatly around the prince's dick again.

"Ohhhh damn yeah… keep drinking Marceline… I'm starting to get close…" Emerald said while he thrusts harder and harder into Marceline while his dick finally starts twitching like mad.

Marceline felt her climaxing approaching as well as she keeps drinking Emerald's blood while holding him even tighter so she can feel his cum enter her.

The two Fruit Witches, that kept pleasuring each other, watched with surprised looks as they witnessed the Vampire Queen biting Emerald's neck before feeling their climaxes coming closer.

A minute later, Emerald roar when he fully hilts Marceline right before he gave her a surprisingly thick and heavy creampie right into her womb, Emerald knew about that effect… but Marceline on the other hand…

Marceline's eyes widen before she screams with ecstasy as she hold Emerald very close in a loving embrace before she felt her woman bloat greatly.

Emerald in turn saw that his blood gave her lips a ruby red look while some blood dripped down her cheeks right before he said this when he fully tapped off but kept his dick in her pussy.

"Hehe, seems my blood makes a good lipstick for you, maybe you can do that before we get it on at the festival later… really show how wild a sexy monster like you can get." Emerald said while the bite mark on his neck slowly healed while he used hit thumbs to gently wipe the blood off her cheeks but let her keep the bloody lipstick on Marceline's lips.

Marceline pants a bit before she used her hand to caress the prince's cheek before she said this.

"D-Definitely… But know this… whatever girl comes in… I will make them know that I'm the real Queen in this relationship." She said with a determined look.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"I can live with that.. But for now, rest up cause I got two sexy fruit witched to love on, maybe you could take one for yourself while I take the other." Emerald said before he smashed his lips onto Marceline's to kiss her and didn't care that he could taste his own blood right now.

Marceline was a bit surprised before she melts into the kiss and returns it before she gripped the back of Emerald's head before using her tongue to interact with his.

A minute later, Emerald pulled away before he said this when he looked to the fruit witch sisters.

"So Marceline… which fruit witch do you want to have your way with… personally I think I may go for the brown haired one for some rough pulling but that's just me getting kinky." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Marceline grins before speaking up.

"Then go for it. I stick with blondy here. But seriously dude, you have one awesome dick. No guy can ever compete with you."

"Eh don't sell Korbek short, he's got the same ring that I have remember?, hehe, I also heard how big Finn was with Shoko, hope you don't mind if I blow him out of the water and then some." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he slowly starts to pull free of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans a bit before speaking up.

"Well Finn helps me out on my needs so I don't mind. But Korbek… He and I never fucked."

Emerald blinked a few times before chuckling a little.

"Well personally I don't care if you bring a guy to bed with you since I maybe here or there, hell you could have Finn join in and we can tag team you for all I care… but unless you're getting knocked up by a concubine or by me… well… that's unless you and I date and what not, and since you're now gunning for the position of a Queen… well… guess it doesn't hurt to be a little selfish and say that only I can be the only male to knock you up, still I heard that Korbek got it on with a lot of ladies here, hope you don't mind if I ask why you didn't get it on with him, is it because he's a werewolf and stuff?, heard some nasty rumors about Vampires and werewolves when I was younger but could be just rumors." Emerald said when he pulled free and his semen poured out of Marceline's pussy slowly like a gel like substance from how condensed it was.

Marceline blinks for a bit before speaking.

"Well you might have to ask him. I mean I was confused as well. We're still friends and all. Heck we do a jam session or two. I'll tell you he knows how to play the guitar well. Plus we sometimes talk while having a smoke or two. It got very personal."

"Huh, didn't know you or Korbek smoke, and the music thing… wow, guess he's not just a pirate." Emerald said when he realized that Korbek seemed to hide some things from him.

Marceline sighs a bit before speaking.

"Well I can I understand how emotional he was. I mean losing your parent at a young age is very deep. I remember when I lost my mom when I was little."

"Yeah… " Emerald said before he turned away to sit at the edge of the bed before he spoke up.

"I'll be right back, getting a drink from the fridge, want anything or you want more of my blood when I get back?" Emerald asked while looking back to Marceline with a grin on his face.

"Hmmm… I'll take more of that sweet blood of yours." Marceline said with a grin.

"Hehe, alright, might as well be classy and bring it in a wine glass, now if you'll excuse me." Emerald said before he jumped down the ladder.

Meanwhile… a certain bear hatted adventurer was coming to Marceline's for some reason.

"Glob hope Marcy's home." Said the adventurer, obviously Finn, before he came upon the cave and went inside before reaching the Vampire Queen's home.

When he entered, he saw that the place was still messed up… but before he could worry… he saw a fully naked Emerald jumping down into the living room and Finn had this reaction…

"What the…?!" Finn said when he saw Emerald before covering his eyes.

Emerald saw Finn before he shrugged for now before speaking up while he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Finn, you're a bit late for helping Marceline, just saved her from the lord of donks, Ash and gave him to Hudson after changing Ash into a full blown woman… hehe, sometimes I'm glad to be able to do that." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Finn was shocked before he speaking up.

"Wait… what did that donk do?"

Emerald, after getting a drink of water, told Finn everything then and there, him coming to Marceline's house, him rescuing her, killing Ash and the zombified fruit witches while giving the fruit witches ghost forms for a short time, making a deal with Hudson after freeing Marceline from her binds, turning Ash into the women Ashley and leaving her before getting here after reviving the two fruit witches after their bodies were restored.

"... And that's why I want you to keep your lips shut about my little surprise during the festival in a few weeks, set up and all that, I picked Marceline as a Queen candidate and she and one other are going to join me in surprising Bubblegum after she and Phoebe finish getting it on in front of everyone…. In fact she's up there right now waiting for her personal order while most likely dominating the two fruit witch sisters right now so if you'll excuse me… hell if you want, you can join in since there are three women there and only one me after all, no issues with sharing as long as you do that like you did with Korbek." Emerald said while he drinks his drink before getting a wine glass after a moment of searching the cupboard.

Finn, though very surprised when he heard everything, blushed big after hearing this before speaking.

"Well first, thanks for saving Marceline and giving that donk or bitch what's coming. Second, congrats on picking Marcy so I won't say anything. As for the offer… maybe later. I need to be somewhere else." He said before he starts to exit the house.

"You sure, I mean we got a blonde haired fruit witch and a brown haired one… I'm sure they would love to repay you for your time in your 'dad's dungeon, they mentioned it on the way here, not only that but you should really see how sexy Marceline is with the bloody lipstick on her." Emerald said… wait… bloody lipstick?

Finn blinked for a bit before speaking up when he turned to look at Emerald.

"Uhhh… bloody lipstick?"

However his question was answered when Emerald cut his wrist with a knife he formed over the wineglass and it slowly filled up.

"D-Dude what are you doing?!" Finn asked in surprise.

However Emerald didn't answer when he filled the wine glass before the flow oddly stops and Emerald turned to show a healed wrist.

"Perk of being related to Life, slight regeneration for myself, as long as the wound isn't to bad… unlike that time with… Xion… I can heal up just fine instead of having this scar… again." Emerald said while he points to the scar on his chest.

Finn turned his head away before speaking up.

"Yeah sorry about that. I mean I saw what happened in the room and all."

"Eh you didn't do anything wrong, still, want to at least say hi to Marceline?, hell I am serious about the joining thing, always wondered what an Elemental's fiery ass felt like after all." Emerald said with a grin on his face when a gauntlet picked up the wine glass carefully before Emerald walked to the ladder and climbed up while Emerald said this.

"Hey Marceline, got a guest here, also got the order you asked for." Emerald said when he vanished from view.

Finn gulps a bit before he climbs up the ladder to the Vampire Queen's room.

When he got up, he saw Emerald passing Marceline the wine glass while the two fruit witches seemed to have been ordered to lick her pussy clean.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking up.

"H-Hey Marcy how's it going?"

"Oh… hey Finn, didn't expect you here, thought you would call first." Marceline said while she took the wine glass from Emerald and slowly drank it while her ruby blood covered lips shone a bit.

"Well I did but I think your phone is disconnected." Finn said before blushing a bit when he saw her bloody lips.

Marceline noticed before chuckling a bit when she finished her drink.

"Thanks Emerald… so Finn… there a reason for the visit?, we are sex friends after all so no need to be shy remember?" Marceline said with a grin on her face while Emerald used a gauntlet to put the wine glass on a nearby nightstand for later if needed.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Well I was gonna tell you about what happened at the Candy Kingdom, though I'm guessing that Emerald told you... and other things as well?"

"You mean the festival and the assassination thing?... yeah… really didn't see that body count popping up but then again she did freeze the core of the Fire Kingdom with Simon… might give her an extra hard smack on her ass when I really show those Candy People that I can easily dominate Bonnie." Marceline said with glowing eyes, she wasn't mad but blood given willingly can be a real power booster and it seemed her form got… a bit more attractive as well.

Finn gulps before speaking up.

"Right well I'm glad you're doing okay so I'll see you guys at the festival then." He said before he was about to climb down.

"You sure Finn, like Emerald said, he doesn't mind sharing and you do seem stressed, want to at least stay for one round before going?, my ass hasn't been touched yet, or these two ladies here can show you a good time, think of it like with Korbek and we switched Partners for a bit without any issues… I could even suck you off in the way that you like if you remember." Marceline said while she pets the Fruit witches heads, hell she even lightly pets the creatures on their heads as well.

Finn was tempted but he shook his head before speaking.

"As much as I want to Marcy… can't. I'm actually trying to find Korbek."

"Korbek vanished?" Emerald said with a slightly... concerned tone, granted he may have trust issues right now, but he still was one of the family members who actually enjoyed hanging around him.

"Well after you left Korbek was a bit livid after finding out Helio's brother killing his real dad. He wanted answers while your folks tried to calm him down. Infernus was gonna try to punch him before Kor got the upper hand and punched her jaw. Then he said stuff like _'I'm sick of being blamed for something I have nothing to do with. Now thanks to Xion my own bro thinks I'm involved'._ That's when he said wasn't coming back to the castle ever again." Finn replies.

"*Sigh*... well no helping that, if Korbek is serious then no one can find him easily except for Uncle Davy Jones, remember that Korbek is a werewolf, enhanced hearing, smell, that stuff, he would know your coming for him before you would even notice him… Honestly I don't know what to think right now but all I can say is that Kor needs some time alone to think, and if he gets near some water then Uncle Davy Jones can try and cheer him up, I mean the guy is a pirate like Korbek, and not only that but is one of the few who can actually talk with Kor honestly without pissing him off if the info is harsh, I heard it's because that unlike others, Uncle Davy Jones doesn't hold back in his talks." Emerald said to help Finn calm down before he goes on a futile manhunt for someone who doesn't want to be found.

Finn took a moment to think on this before he calms down before he climbs back up before.

"I hope you're right. He was very serious on not coming back. Even Aiag was very concerned."

"Then I wouldn't worry too much, you should know how a bond mate works with Huntress right?, can't stay to far from her can you?, and since Korbek is a pack animal kind of guy since he's a werewolf, he won't leave Aiag alone if she's in the Candy Kingdom, if he was really serious, he would have taken Aiag with him." Emerald said while he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well you have a point." Finn said before he went to sit on a chair.

Marceline grins at that before she had the fruit witches stop what they were doing before she got off the bed and walked to Finn with a sensual swing of her hips.

"Well Finn, if your sticking around… why not get comfy so I can show you a good time." Marceline said while she licks her lips when she looked to the bulge in Finn's pants.

Finn surprisingly chuckles before he stood up and starts to undress before he was fully nude.

His body was more well toned than Emerald and while not as big as Emerald dick wise thanks to the Chaos ring, his length all natural at 10 inches in length and two in width which made Marceline lick her bloody lipstick covered lips before she said this.

"Damn, been awhile since I last saw a cock like that, so want my mouth or ass to get you off?" Marceline asked with a hand on her hip.

Finn chuckles before speaking.

"How about that gorgeous ass of yours Marcy?"

"Alright… just pick a position and we can get started, Emerald you going to be fine?" Marceline asked while she and by proxy Finn, looked to the bed to see Emerald fingering both fruit witches while they licked his dick before he said this.

"Eh I think I'll be good, you two have fun but not too much fun, I'm hoping to feel those sexy lips later." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Finn smirks before speaking up.

"Get on all fours Marcy."

Marceline grins before she did just that while shaking her ass at Finn to tempt him into really going all out on her ass like he sometimes does before she said this.

"Come on Finn... put that stake in my ass and finish the evil Vampire Queen off you strong vampire hunter." Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Finn grins before he walks towards the Vampire Queen and grips her ass after getting behind and shoves his dick inside her asshole.

"OHHH FUCK!" Marceline moans out with a pleased look on her face before she starts humping her ass on Finn's dick and wiggling it to really cause him to feel her ass.

Said human groans at the action before he starts thrusting his dick in and out in Marceline's ass hard.

Emerald in turn chuckles a bit when he saw Marceline enjoying himself before he looked to the two fruit witches and said this.

"So… which lady wants to ride my dick… and the other gets her pussy and ass eaten out?" Emerald teased with grin on his face.

Both Fruit Witches looked at each other before they looked at Emerald before the brown haired witch spoke.

"I like to ride you first."

"Alright… may I know your name first?, I would like to know the beauty who is about to please me greatly after all." Emerald said while he gently rubbed her cheek.

The brown haired witch blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"I-I'm Kairi."

"Kairi… beautiful name… and you miss blonde haired witch?" Emerald said when he gently rubbed the blonde haired woman's cheek.

Said witch blushed a bit before she spoke up.

"April."

"Nice…. Very nice… now Kairi… if you would be so kind, you can take your time as well, thanks to my work, you two are virgins again so no rush." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he laid back on the bed and his dick stood like a monstrous tower.

Kairi blushed a bit before she to a deep breath and climbed on top of Emerald before she made sure to that the folds on her pussy was in position.

She took another deep breath before she starts lowering down till she felt the prince's dick entering her folds.

A moment later, Emerald felt a hymen touch the tip of his dick but he waits for Kairi to move on her own.

Kairi felt it too before she decides to rip the bandaid and just have Emerald's dick tear her hymen when she drops down onto his dick.

"Careful…" Emerald said when he saw the pained look on her face and he used a thumb to touch her bud to please her pussy so it could relax.

Kairi, though tries to feel better, grinds her teeth a bit before you see some tears leaking out as she tries to go deeper on Emerald's dick.

Emerald then summoned a few gauntlets that went to her breasts before they start massaging them and pleasing them while he keeps on pleasing Kairi's bud.

Luckily for the prince that tactic worked since it made Kairi feel a little relaxed before she was finally able to hilt Emerald's dick after it pushed into her womb.

Emerald then waits while he lets Kairi relax more, he has patience while Marceline and Finn could see what was going on right now while Finn keeps fucking Marceline's ass.

Finn, though concerned for the Fruit Witch, was enjoying ramming his dick in Marceline's ass with gusto.

Marceline felt the same with Kairi as well while she just enjoyed Finn's dick while it pretty much went deep in her ass while she groans and moans with a tongue hanging out of her mouth.

April was concerned for her sister before she spoke up to Emerald.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well… maybe you could use a tongue or plant like vine to go for your sisters ass while you kiss her or something." Emerald suggests while he keeps his pleasing motions up.

April and Kairi was a bit surprised before April decides to just go with it by going to her sister and kissed her on the lips before using one hand to massage Kairi's ass.

Emerald grins from the sight before he lightly bucks his hips to see if the small movement would help her.

Kairi who was a bit surprised by her sister's action moans a bit in her mouth when she felt Emerald move before she finally starts going up and down on his dick.

Emerald seemed to see that she was enjoying this and then thrusts a little harder into Kairi while April continues to kiss and pet Kairi lovingly.

April continues to kiss Kairi for a few moments before she pulls back to see her sister finally enjoy the feel of the prince's dick before Kairi went a little rough on her bouncing.

For a few minutes, Emerald lets her keep going while Kairi came again and again on Emerald's dick before his dick starts pulsing… about 30 minutes later since Kairi wasn't as experienced as Marceline and she was lift and lowered on Emerald's dick by gauntlets that held her hips.

Kairi was so lost into the pleasure as she just wants to keep riding the prince's dick.

Emerald in turn just continues before he lets out a loud groan when his dick pulsed when he fired his heavy load into her womb.

Kairi moans loud with her tongue sticking out when she felt her womb bloat before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

For a bit, Emerald road out his orgasm, and when he finished, his gauntlets gently pulled Kairi off and set her to Emerald's left before he gently held her in a hug while she tried to recover from the mother of all orgasms.

Kairi pants bit before she looks at the prince with her cat like eyes before speaking up while blushing.

"W-Wow."

"Hehe, just wait for next time, more pleasure the second time… now just rest up while your sister does her sexy thing with my cock and you two can sleep like the goddesses you two are." Emerald said with an honest grin on his face.

Kairi blushed a bit before she tries to get up to kiss Emerald's lips.

Emerald returns the kiss while he used his free hand to grip her chin to help angle her face to him, he even sent his tongue into her mouth to fight with Kairi's tongue.

Kairi moans a bit in Emerald's mouth before she wrapped her arms around his neck since he was laying on his back before she uses her tongue to fight back.

A moment later, Emerald pulled away for a moment and looked to April before he spoke up.

"Well my blonde haired beauty… work your magic if you would be so kind." Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes while his dick still stood tall even after how much he let out.

Finn and Marceline who were surprised to see that while Finn continues to thrust his hips before Marceline spoke.

"H-How does it keep coming back?"

"Hehe, You should really thank Kor for this… green gem is really helpful with stamina… for example…" Emerald said before he tapped the Green Gem a lot which put all the points he got into the Stamina gem and his green gem glowed brightly before it dims to a much darker tone… seems it evolved like the others before it before Emerald grit his teeth when his dick grew erect to the point that veins practically bulge out and it looked more monstrous… like blood was forced into it which nearly caused it to get to around 4 inches in width, not quite, but close.

"...Ugh… as you can see, when a gem evolves, not even I know since I never seen Korbek's notes… but I believe my stamina just went through the roof now and I was able to last 30 minute before… wonder how long I'll last now." Emerald said with a strained grin while his dick pulses with blood.

Marceline was surprised before she licks her lips with excitement while Finn, who keeps pounding her ass, wished he had something like that.

"Still… first effect is normally the roughest… April my dear… mind lending a hand… or a pussy?" Emerald asked while the attraction gem and the cyan gem for luck with the ladies glow.

April blushed a bit when she felt attractive towards the prince before she got in from of Emerald before she kneels down and opens her mouth before April swallows the head of Emerald's dick before she tries to go lower.

Unfortunately for the fruit witch, since she wasn't trained to handle a dick like this, she could barely get 4 inches into her mouth before Emerald spoke up.

"Nice… how about some tit fucking as well… doubt you can deep throat this so might as well make an alternate way right?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face while he held Kairi next to him while two gauntlets finger Kairi's ass and semen filled pussy.

Kairi shudders and groans while April pushed her two breasts together to sandwich Emerald's dick before April starts moving her breasts up and down before she starts licking and sucking the prince's dick.

Emerald groans from that before he said this.

"Damn, those are some high grade breasts, don't know if I should keep you as a personal maid, a concubine or send you to Korbek, a werewolf by the way so can be down to earth with nature since he's bonded with a Wood Nymph named Aiag, to help cheer him up, I may not like most of my family but I did calm down greatly, still going to ask about that smoking bit and the music thing though… mainly about the smoking part since my entire family shouldn't do that to stay healthy." Emerald said while he enjoys April's breasts.

April, who continues to pleasure Emerald's dick, didn't know if she was excited to either be in Emerald's Harem or meet Korbek… guess she'll worry about it later but now… she was gonna keep doing this.

Marceline who heard it, looks up before speaking.

"Y-You're not gonna get him in trouble right?"

"Well, may punch him in the face for keeping the smoking thing a secret since he has no regenerative abilities so he could get lung cancer, but with what Finn said and with how I acted… I realized I was an ass to him, still have my issues but I'm not going to be completely blind about what's going on… still not trusting the rest of my family though…. Well… the people not in my personal harem at least." Emerald said while sending Marceline a teasing wink.

Finn and Marceline were relieved for a moment before Marceline blushed a bit when she heard that last part.

Kairi brought her mouth on Emerald's chest and gave them some light kisses before she latched her on his nipple and starts lick on it.

"Damn, can't really complain about that, maybe I should try turning into a lady later or something and see how it's like for a few days, never told my parents or Kor that I experiment with that Gender change bit… might as well make the reveal during the festival… anyway… keep that up my dear and I'll come back to you after I get through with April here." Emerald said while he used a free hand to grip Kairi's breast and groped it.

Everyone else was bit surprised when they heard that before Finn spoke.

"You can turn into a woman?"

"Well I turned Ash into one didn't I?, maybe I should prove it here and now and maybe do it to you as well and see if you look like that Fionna chick I heard some candy people talk about and let Marceline dominate you." Emerald said while some chains shot to float around Finn but didn't wrap around him yet.

Finn blinks for a moment before he said this.

"No that's okay. I'll take your word for it."

"You sure?, can't say that you can't fault some ladies tastes when you never experienced what it's like to be a lady… April… step back for a second… I'll show what I look like… maybe use Serina's figure as an example or my own personal example…. And maybe let Marceline take my female virginities before you and Kairi join in, my mind alters to that of a woman but I'm still me." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he looked to April to see how she would respond.

April stops her actions before she pulls her breasts and mouth off before she crawled back a bit on the bed to give Emerald room.

Emerald then had Kairi move a bit before chains shot around him and like Ash earlier, the chains glow before they moved away to show a shocking sight.

Turns out Emerald… turned into a woman that looked hot as hell, had brown hair that trailed down her back, hair that shimmered like it was beautiful to look at, had a female face with green eyes, full sexy lips but not too full to make them look unnatural.

Her figure had C to D cup breasts, wide hips that looked perfect, and had a thin waist… all in all if no one knew Emerald… they would have thought it was a different person entirely.

Finn, April and Kairi were shocked when they saw Emerald's new look before blushing big.

Marceline had the same reaction but otherwise grin excitedly as if she was hoping she get to break the… princess in.

Emerald chuckes a bit at the looks before saying this with a beautiful female voice.

"While I'm like this… call me… Esmerelda if you would be so kind." Emerald or Esmerelda said with a smile on her face before she looked to April and Kairi before saying this.

"So… think you two can summon dicks?, or no?, remember I have a women's mentality… so no issues for me right now if I want to fully please a lover of mine." Esmeralda said while licking her lips.

April and Kairi looked to one another before they closed their after looking at Esmeralda before a few moments later something phallus shape starts to appear from above their folds before they popped out.

They were both at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Esmerelda grins before she lightly gripped their dicks with her hands and said this while she stroked them.

"So… how do you want me to please you both… maybe I could ride Kairi while April takes my ass or maybe you two can double stuff them into one hole and really go to town, or maybe I blow one of you off and the other picks a hole… options galore with me." Esmeralda said while she stuck her tongue out and licks the tips of Kairi's and Aprils dicks before opening her mouth and took Kairi's dick into her mouth before bobbing her head while stroking April off, she alternates after a minute later with April getting sucked off while Kairi got stroked off now before Esmeralda repeats the pattern.

Finn and Marceline were surprised to see how good Esmeralda was while April and Kairi shudders and moans from that feeling.

Esmeralda pulled away from the duo, and stroked them off before saying this.

"So ladies… make your choice?" Esmeralda said while she strokes off the duo.

April and Kairi groans before Kairi spoke up.

"K-Keep sucking my dick."

"Alright… April… you the same?" Esmeralda said before she went back to sucking Kairi off.

April blushes a bit before she said this.

"L-Let me take your ass."

Esmeralda chuckles once while she keeps sucking Kairi off before she moved a bit to get onto her feet on the bed and presented her ass to April to show that she was ready for it while Finn and Marceline got the perfect view from the side.

Kairi moans from the feeling before April gulps a bit before she grabbed hold of Esmeralda's ass cheeks and shoves her dick inside Esmeralda's asshole.

Instead of feeling or showing pain however, seems Esmeralda enjoyed it when she lets out a pleased moan on Kairi's dick and sucks harder while her ass tightens on April's dick.

Both sisters moan before Kairi grab hold of Esmeralda's head before she starts face fucking her before April starts thrusting her dick in and out of her ass with gusto.

Esmeralda groans and moans from that while she focused on sucking Kairi off before she took a moment to see how Marceline and Finn were doing right now.

Finn was still shock at the scene which caused him to stop thrusting his dick.

Marceline noticed before she said this with a loud tone to get Esmeralda's attention.

"Hey Finn, what's wrong?, you've seen me shapeshift before so what's a genderswap stopping you from blowing in my ass?... maybe you're interested in being turned into a lady right now?" Marceline teased while she wiggles her ass a bit on Finn's dick while Esmeralda slowly summoned a chain that slithered out of Finn's view to go around him and was behind him without him noticing.

"R-Right… sorry Marcy." Finn said before he resumes thrusting his dick hard in the Vampire Queen's ass.

Marceline moans and groans from that while Esmeralda keeps the chain at the ready… the moment Finn cums… then she would strike with an amused look in her lust filled eyes before she went back to sucking, licking and all around pleasing Kairi when she used one hand to finger the fruit witches folds and a gauntlet went for her ass, the same went to April's pussy and ass to do the same.

Kairi and April both moan from that before the duo went really rough on their thrusting.

For a few minutes… everyone keeps up their actions before everyone but Esmeralda cum's one by one starting with April, seems the ring was still affecting her in her female form.

April grunts a bit before she moans and came hard in Esmeralda's ass.

Next was Kairi...

Kairi kept thrusting her hips for a few more before she slams her dick hard in Esmeralda's mouth before she climaxed as well before flooding the Princess's throat.

Esmeralda groans a bit when the duo came in her before she drank Kairi's semen while she waits for her and April to tap off.

It took about 30 seconds before the duo finally taps off.

Finally Finn when Marceline's ass came hard on his dick when she made a loud groan.

Finn grits his teeth before he unleashed a big load inside the Vampire Queen's ass.

About 20 seconds pass before Finn tapped off and Marceline heard Esmeralda speaking up when April and Kairi were on the bed while they had flacid dicks… did the sensitivity gem cause that?"

"Hehe… Hey Marceline… want to do the honor of breaking my virginity away?" Esmeralda said when she sat at the edge of the bed and spreads her legs to show a really soaked pussy to the Vampire Queen while Finn, who's knees went weak and fell back into the chair had to pant for breath while Esmeralda waits for Marceline's answer while semen poured from Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans after feeling that before sent Esmeralda a grin before she floats in front of her face before she said this.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked before Marceline gripped her chin and kissed Esmeralda's lips.

Esmeralda returned the kiss when she gripped the back of Marceline's head and pulled her back while leaning so that Esmeralda was on her back and Marceline was on top of her before Finn saw their ass's and pussies from the angle the duo had.

Finn, who was trying to catch his breath, did thought it was hot before he surprisingly felt his dick getting a bit erect.

Esmeralda in turn noticed when she had to sit up a bit to get a better angle to kiss Marceline before she said this.

"Hey Marceline… Seems Finn isn't down yet… what do you think we should do?" Esmeralda said with a grin on her face to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline grins as well before speaking up.

"Hmmm… what do you recommend?"

"Hmmm… how about you clean out my ass and we can let Finn go there while you fuck my pussy." Esmeralda said with a grin on her face while she slapped Marceline's ass a few times.

Marceline jolts before she sent Esmeralda a grin before she moves her head till she was facing the princess's ass before the Vampire Queen took out her tongue and shot it directly to Esmeralda's asshole.

"D-Damn… so that's what's it like to be on the receiving end…." Esmeralda said with one eye closed and her body shudders a bit.

Marceline mentally chuckles before she starts moving her tongue around before starting to eat Esmeralda's ass out.

"G-Glob… M-Marceline… j-just how deep are you going?" Esmeralda groans out when she felt the tongue going really deep.

Marceline couldn't answer since she was very busy giving Esmeralda a thorough rim job before she pushed her tongue a little deeper.

Esmeralda groans from that before lightly holding Marceline's head and lightly scratching her scalp.

Marceline hums a bit as she continues her cleaning while Finn, who was still watching, felt his dick being fully erect before thinking.

 _'Oh Glob that's hot. But… Esmeralda is really Emerald disguised as a woman… Oh man I must be sick.'_

For a few minutes, Marceline keeps on licking Esmeralda's ass till it was squeaky clean.

Once those few minutes pass the Vampire Queen pulls her head back before you hear a slurp sound when she brought her tongue back in her mouth before she sends Esmeralda a lust filled grin before she said this.

"Feeling good?"

"You kidding, I feel fucking great… speaking of which…" Esmeralda said while using a finger to gesture for Marceline to give it to her good.

Marceline grins before she latched her lips on Esmeralda's pussy before she starts eating her out.

"O-Oh… shit… def...intly different…." Esmeralda said while she laid back on to the bed to enjoy Marceline while she ate her out.

About a few moments pass before Marceline shot her tongue deep inside of Esmeralda's pussy before she starts moving it around.

"Oh… FUCK!... That… fucking tongue… b-break my Hymen…. If you want… just d-don't s-stop." Esmeralda groans out while her toes curl a little.

Finn and the two Fruit Witches were surprised when they heard that while Marceline didn't hesitate and had her tongue break Esmeralda's hymen before she resumes moving it around.

Esmeralda surprising let's out a pleased groan… granted it hurts like hell but this female body was built to withstand it and enjoy the pain while she could feel Marceline lapping up her blood that flowed from her pussy.

Marceline hums when she got the taste of that blood before she starts sucking on it with gusto while at the same continues to please Esmeralda's pussy before thinking.

 _'Hmmm… virgin blood.'_

For a few minutes, the Vampire Queen continues to eat out Esmeralda's pussy while Esmeralda let's out a really loud groan when we feels her pussy getting drenched.

"G-Glob… Marceline… j-just… fuck me already!" Esmeralda groans out while her stamina gem made it hard for her to cum.

Marceline stops her actions before she pulls back and gave Esmeralda a lust fill grin before she stood up and stands like a statue for a few moments before a dick pops out above her folds.

Surprisingly like Emerald's, it was 12 inches long and 2 ½ in width.

Esmeralda's eyes widen a bit from that before grinning and just used a hands to hold her legs apart and waits for Marceline to act.

Marceline grins before she grabs Esmeralda's hips and aims her dick at the Princess's folds before the Vampire Queen roughly jams her dick inside.

Esmeralda grits her teeth before groaning when she felt Marceline going really deep into her pussy.

 _'N-Note to… self… D-Do… this more… in female form…"_ Esmeralda thought while Marceline bumped into her cervix.

Marceline groans at the tight snugness of Esmeralda's pussy before she starts thrusting in and out of the Princess's pussy.

Esmeralda in turn moans and groans for that while wrapping her arms around Marceline's neck to kiss her while Finn got a front row seat to the action.

Finn watched with an AWE look as he was getting even more turned on from watching this, even though he still questions himself if he was sick or not before he surprisingly starts to slowly stroke himself.

Esmeralda in turn groans and moans when she keeps feeling Marceline before noticing Finn when she looked over Marceline's shoulder before tapping Marceline's shoulder and gestures for her to look at Finn.

Marceline pulls her head back before she looks at the human giving himself a treat before she grins when she said this.

"See something you like Finny?"

"Hehe, maybe he could join in, like I said, fully female physically and mentally right now, no male parts whatsoever… what do you think Marcy?" Emerald said while lightly kissing Marceline's bite mark.

Marceline let out a soft moan before she spoke up.

"S-Sure I don't mind. What do you say Finn?"

Finn blinks for a bit before remembering what Esmeralda said that caused him to not worry about what he was thinking moments ago. Plus it was still a hot moment for the lady duo.

So Finn finally made a decision before he gets up and walk towards Marceline and Esmeralda before he was behind the Vampire Queen.

"Hehe, so Finn…. Going for Marceline's ass or mine?" Esmeralda said with a grin on her face while she held Marceline's ass cheeks apart and moved her a bit so that Finn had an equal reach for her own shapely ass.

Finn gulps a bit when he saw both of their asses.

He already did Marceline's so…

The human immediately grabbed Esmeralda's ass before he jams his dick inside her asshole without holding back.

Esmeralda groans from that before moaning while her ass and pussy tightens on Marceline and Finn's dicks.

Said duo groans at the tightness before Marceline resumes thrusting her dick in hard before Finn followed suit making his pelvis hit her ass.

"O-Oh fuck!" Esmeralda groans out when she felt the duo practically going to town on her holes before kissing Marceline on the lips and slipped a tongue into her mouth.

Marceline returns the kiss before she had her tongue fight the princess's before looking at the Esmeralda in the eyes with a lust filled look and maybe something else as well.

Esmeralda noticed and that other part looked similar to Shoko's before hugging Marceline around her back while she waits for Finn and Marceline to finish in her after 10 to 15 minutes.

And low and behold after 15 minutes passed before Finn and Marceline who hugged Esmeralda back moments ago, grunted and came very hard inside the Princess's ass and pussy.

And thanks to the purple gem glowing and Esmeralda tightening her holes to milk them well and they came harder than usual before tapping off a shocking 30 seconds later.

Finn and Marceline pant a few times before Finn gently pulls out of Esmeralda's ass before he was able to find a seat so he can catch his breath.

Marceline however still had her dick inside Esmeralda's pussy before she looks at said princess in the eyes before speaking.

"S-So… did you enjoy the feel of a Queen's dick?"

Esmeralda then surprised Marceline by turning so that Marceline was on her back and Esmeralda was on top of her and Marceline's dick was fully hilted in her before saying this with eyes that radiate lust and raw power.

"So… hope you four can keep going… after all… I'm nowhere near done yet." Esmeralda said with a lustful grin on her face… oh what kind of lustful monster is she!?

Marceline, Finn, April and Kairi were shocked at first before Marceline was gonna try and not be outdone by Esmeralda before the Vampire Queen starts thrusting her dick up in the Princess's pussy.

Esmeralda groans before time passes to much later when midnight happened with Emerald, male, clean thanks to Marceline's shower and his magic, and grinning while he walked out of the cave… and back in Marceline's room… the scene showed an exhausted and fully drained Finn, Kairi and April the Fruit witch sisters… and even Marceline who lasted the longest was taken down while they all had flaccid dicks, honestly it looked like Emerald and his Esmeralda forms put everyone through by the ringer..

Finn pants a bit before speaking up.

"M-Man… T-That was… s-something."

"Y-Yeah… g-gonna... Need to… g-get… the rust off… for round… 2…" Marceline said while she pants for breath.

Finn looks at April and Kairi before speaking up.

"...a-and April… K-Kairi… y-you two… w-were… a-amazing… A-Also… y-you t-two… and… C-Clementine… are… f-forgiven for… t-the… whole… t-trying to turn me… t-to… a-apple t-thing… and stuff… s-since the… w-worms made you… d-do it."

"T-Thanks…" the duo said before snoring was heard from them a moment later.

Finn chuckles before he looks at Marceline.

"H-Hey… Marcy?... I-I don't… k-know if… i-it's too… s-soon but… i-if… y-you l-like… E-Emerald… t-then I'll... s-support… y-you… all… t-the… way." He said before he weakly grabbed her hand.

"He...he… thanks Finn… not sure what I feel, but can't deny he's one Nightosphere of a lay… and nice to boot… n-now… we s-should get some sleep… a-and read that… note Emerald… left later." Marceline said when she returns the grip while the camera showed a folded note that Emerald left for later.

"Hehe… y-yeah… we… s-should… N-Night… Marcy." Finn said before weakly holding his friend closer before dozing off.

Marceline returns the hold before she dozed off as well while Emerald said one last thing before the scene slowly fades to black.

"Hmm… I wonder what kind of stage can be used to show the fun later?" Emerald be said while he thinks of some plans for the festival before the scene fully faded to black.

* * *

 **The two authors in the room we're still playing 358/2 days with TME taking Axel this time.**

 **Atomsk decided to use Xaldin before speaking up.**

 **"Think we should pause and talk to the readers first?"**

 **"Sure, want to lead this one?" TME said while he paused the mission.**

 **"Sure." Atomsk said before he pause as well before looking at the readers.**

 **"Hey everyone and welcome back. Sorry we didn't have a full conversation in the intro since me and TME were on a roll on KH 358/2 days."**

 **"Yeah, though we might keep this outro short to save time so we can get to the next chapter." TME said while he grins to the readers.**

 **"True that." Atomsk replies while grinning as well before looking at the readers.**

 **"We hoped you enjoyed chapter three of ELA. I bet the lemons were very steamy in this chapter. But man was there some awkward moments like founding out the death count for the Fire Kingdom incident. Then there's the part where everyone finds out that the culprit who not only tries to kill Emerald but was responsible for killing Korbek's real dad was in fact Helio's brother. Also let's not forget that thanks to the Xion now Emerald has more trust issues with his family especially his parents, grandparents and Korbek as well."**

 **"Yeah, but hopefully Emerald and Korbek will make up fast, though the smoking part might get a smack upside the head though hehe… listen guys and gals… smoking is bad, causes all kinds of lung issues, and while may some complain about Emerald's abilities this chapter, remember he's the grandson of Life and Death got a few abilities from them after all, maybe all of their skills, though considering what happened with Ash, I doubt anyone will really complain since Ash… or Ashley is getting it good from Hudson and his goons hehe." TME said with a serious look at first but got amused with Ashley and her situation this chapter.**

 **"Hehe… you said. Maybe later she might end up as a cum dump for Marceline or something." Atomsk said.**

 **"Maybe to most likely… I mean Ashley does owe her a sandwich as well hehe." Emerald said while he chuckled a bit at the ironic situation.**

 **Atomsk chuckled as well before speaking up.**

 **"Also speaking of Marceline, seems she's gunning for Queen position and probably will have to beat Lillum when they see her later."**

 **"Well that might be interesting to see, the Vampire Queen vs the High Succubus's daughter… but that's not for awhile, we got a festival after all and maybe a few other punishments in the meantime." TME said so the duo would get too far ahead, haste makes waste after all.**

 **"Yeah. Anyway folks, we'll see you next time for chapter 4. Hopefully Emerald and Korbek will patch things up before the festival. Dueces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	4. Mini Misadventures

**A scene opens up and you find Atomsk and TME sitting down and enjoying a nice snack.**

 **"Thanks for the snacks Atomsk, goes great after taking down that heartless last chapter hehe." TME said while he talked about the 358/2 days DS game that they played last time.**

 **"No problem TME. I figured after taking down that heartless we would work up an appetite." Atomsk said before taking a bite.**

 **"Yeah, though we should keep these intros short again, noticed were getting a bit lengthy, granted we can't stop but we can't exactly make them a mile long right?, So what do you say we just point out the two sections here?, Want to say it or should I?" TME asked while he sipped some tea he made to go with the snacks.**

 **"Hmmm… Lead the way my friend." Atomsk before taking a sip of his blue powerade.**

 **"Right, this chapter starts out with Korbek while he leaves the Candy Kingdom for a bit and speaking to Davy Jones, then there are some mini time skip moments to help explain a few things before the Festival happens, but with one mini arc happening before the date of the festival happens, aside from some really small lemons, a few others many longer... do though, think we missed the finer points of the chapter Atomsk?" TME said before looking to Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking up.**

 **"Hmmm, nope. Right on the money."**

 **"Alright… let's get started shall we… this chapter starts out with Korbek shortly after he punched Infernus and left the Candy Kingdom which starts the search for the werewolf Pirate King.**

* * *

 **?/?/ Korbek**

Korbek, after punching Infernus's jaw, furiously left the Candy Kingdom as he didn't want to be around this place any longer after what happen with Emerald.

He got to good enough distance before he was at a big lake with a rock in front it.

The young werewolf then climbs on the rock before sitting on it. That's when reach into his coat pocket before taking out a pipe, some green looking herbs and a match.

It only took a few seconds or so before Korbek did his puff after breathing in the smoke before blowing it out.

"You know me boy, running won't exactly help things." A familiar voice said from the direction of the lake.

Korbek didn't jolt or show any surprise emotion when he recognise the voice all too well before speaking.

"Nice of you to visit… uncle." Korbek said before taking another smoke."

A moment later, bubbles form on the surface of the lake right before a figure emerged from the surface… it was a pirate like figure with many barnacles on various parts of his outfit.

He wore a pirate captain hat and had a long silver beard on his face when the ocean bleach his hair and he aged before becoming who he was now.

The Mythical Pirate and the Deity of the Sea in charge of the souls of the ocean... Davy Jones.

He then walked on the surface of the water before getting near Korbek before saying this.

 **"So, issues since you only use that when stressed, though getting a lady to do that for you would be much better hehe."** Davy Jones said to Korbek.

Korbek blew out some smoke before he chuckles as well before he spoke up.

"Yes well… after what happen today, I wasn't much in the mood. Perhaps later. I have to make it up to Aiag since I know she's very worried for me."

 **"Aye you do, heard about the Xion thing from Death a bit ago… and honestly I think you were kind of stupid for two reasons."** Davy Jones said with a serious look on his face, he was one to never pull punches after all.

Korbek looks at his uncle before he sighs when he said this.

"Yeah… you're right. Though mind telling me the reasons."

 **"Well punching Infernus for one, a real man should never do that to a woman who doesn't deserve it after all, you're a Pirate, and the king of them, got to keep some of your famous cool that you sometimes brag about, I mean you know Infernus could have been stopped easily by Nocturn and Helios, even if she is set off easily."** Davy Jones said to Korbek with a raised eyebrow.

Korbek looked at Davy Jones before he spoke up.

"Well they weren't there when Infernus punch me in my eye for saving her… *Sigh*... However, you're right. A brother should not hit a sister or any woman for anything. It's just… ever since Emerald got crippled, I was somehow put to blame when I went pirating even though I had no idea what happen until now. Then came the gift fiascos."

 **"Well just let them blame you then, you know for a fact that you would never betray anyone, prove to them that your no traitor by not running but helping Emerald, as for the gifts, well can't say much but that Ring that you have and Emerald have are interesting to say the least… and around 30 ladies in Serina's VIP area?, Seems your more of a man then you think for satisfying so many beautiful lasses."** Davy Jones said with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, yeah. Plus we get some nice women for our harem. Although… I'm now in a pickle since there's two women, who can't stand each other, fight for me, plus I have to pick an Alpha in that relationship too."

 **"Well let them have their issues, they won't cause real damage to each other since they don't want to piss you off, maybe you jumped the gun like normal and thought they would come to blows, maybe they were trying to challenge one another sexually, I'm not fully familiar with Animal humanoid or were customs, but wouldn't they go for that to see who's the top lady of the group?, I mean did they really fight when you were pleasing them?"** Davy Jones said to help get past this issue.

Korbek took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"No."

 **"Well then do that, let them try and dominate one another and then things should be sorted out, though the winner would have to test any newcomers, but it's a simple matter instead of worrying like this… you think too much me boy, you get worried over nothing sometime like with Emerald today for example."** Davy Jones said to get a reaction from Korbek.

Korbek did get a reaction when he heard that before speaking up.

"Well he's my brother. Why shouldn't I be? If you were there, you would've seen what Emerald went through. I mean someone in the family hired Xion to kill him. Plus… that same bastard was the one that killed my dad years ago." He said with anger.

 **"Then tell me… did you hire Xion?, Did you betray Emerald?, Did you try to harm him in any way?"** Davy Jones asked with a serious look, where was he going with this?

Korbek was taken by that before speaking.

"Never. I would never betray my brother for anything. I would sacrifice my own life to keep him alive."

 **"Then what do you have to worry about?… you still think too much Kor, I mean you live and would die for your pack… being a traitor isn't even in your DNA, you should know that more than anyone, more than Emerald, more than me, more than your family… you know yourself more than anyone else here… so why bother with all of this thinking and worrying?"** Davy Jones said with a grin on his face.

Korbek took another moment to think on this before saying this.

"You're right. I shouldn't be bothered by this. I know I'm not a traitor. The only thing I'm supposed to be is a good son and brother."

 **"Yup, besides, since Emerald went through hell, did you expect him to give a favorable answer before he could calm down?, I would say give him some time to think and cool down but don't run away like a coward me boy, can't aid Emerald by doing that right?"** Davy Jones said with a chuckle a moment later.

Korbek sighs a bit before speaking up.

"That's true." He said before taking another puff.

 **"Well, after you're finished, you should head back to make sure your sexy wood nymph mate doesn't try and use her magic to use the trees to get you, not pretty when a branch goes to your lower deck if you get what I mean, also just to be fair since you did run off, not telling what Emerald has in store for the festival, had my eye on him when he visited three beautiful water women and revived that Shoko lady but left soon after to go see this Vampire Queen woman, don't have much after that since a lack of water after all."** Davy Jones said while shrugging a bit.

Korbek however perked up when he heard that before speaking.

"Sounds like he met Denise and her sisters. I'll tell you water nymphs are very wild especially Denise. And as for the Vampire Queen, that's Marceline, Hudson Abadeer's daughter if you heard of him."

 **"Ah, you mean the idiot who stole your soul… would have gutted him for that if Death didn't get to him first, as for the nymphs… hehe, may pay a visit if you don't mind, really see how flexible they can get with good ol Davy Jones, though if you claimed them, I'll stay away, gotta respect a pirate who claimed some sweet booty."** Davy Jones said with a teasing grin on his face.

Korbek, though blushed, did chuckle before speaking.

"Well they're not claimed. However, Aiag and I did discussed to have Denise be part of my harem. Just haven't asked yet."

 **"hehe, guess that means as long as I don't go for this Denise woman, the other two are free to have fun with… though if she wants some fun, you can't complain Kor, can't deny willing ladies after all, but that's tomorrow, I should get going before me wife skins me alive for leaving her for too long, remember, just give Emerald time and he should warm up to ye fast, your the good brother to him after all."** Davy Jones said with an amused tone while he walks back to the lake.

Korbek looks at his uncle leaving before he spoke up.

"Uncle." He called.

Davy Jones stopped for a moment before looking back at Korbek.

 **"Aye me boy?"** Davy Jones asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for talking with me." He said with a smile.

 **"Eh, keep the mushiness to a minimum, was just doing what any good uncle would do for his favorite nephew."** Davy Jones said while walking back to the Lake with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"By Uncle. Tell aunt Calypso I said hi." Korbek calls out.

All Davy Jones did was give a thumbs up while he walked to the lake and when he set one foot onto it, he started to walk on the lake before his form became water like and flowed to join the rest of the water there.

Korbek chuckles before he starts talking even though no one else was around.

"Man wish I can do something like that." He said before taking another puff of smoke before he blows it out.

That's when he said this.

"Well might as well finish this and go back to the Candy Kingdom. Might as well give Aiag some special loving since I fear it'll be my last when Infernus sees me. However, it's a good thing no one else knows of my habit." He said before he continues smoking his pipe.

Little did the werewolf know, he was indeed watched by someone hiding in the bushes.

That someone was Rattleballs, Bubblegum's hidden knight and the one who teaches Finn the finer points of being a swordsman.

 _"Princess, are you reading me?, My optics should be connected to your monitor in the castle with everyone, I have Located Korbek but he seems to have been talking with some kind of water Pirate, I can replay the conversation if needed since he seems to be in a better mood."_ Rattleballs thought for some reason while his mechanical eye focused on Korbek who smoked from his pipe a bit more.

Meanwhile…

The images that were seen were fed back to a large TV that was in Bubblegum's room, seems it came out of a hidden alcove in the ceiling… and Everyone minus Finn, Emerald, and Shoko saw Korbek smoking while Nocturn nervously looked to Helios… smoking was a hot topic for her after all and leaned back a bit when he saw her expression.

Aiag and Bubblegum noticed the look and nervously look to one another before Aiag spoke.

"Y-You okay Helios?"

Helios had a greatly angered look on her face when she saw Korbek take another puff from his pipe before speaking up.

"My baby Emerald hates me now and now my little Korby is smoking like a delinquent… did I raise everyone wrong… am I a bad mother?" Helios said while looked greatly depressed a moment later.

Everyone else was a bit surprised when they heard that before Aiag spoke up.

"Never say you're a bad mom. Listen when I tell you this. When I spend time with Korbek, he would tell me great things about you, Nocturn, Emerald, his grandparents and his Uncle. But he always says that you are and still a great mom."

"R-Really?... B-but my b-babies are… t-trying to harm one another and I don't know what to do…" Helios said while she had tears flowing down her face and Nocturn placed a arm around her, anger or not he still loved Helios.

"Look Helios, I may not know what it is to be a mom. Though I hope one day that I get the chance. But anyway, Emerald may feel betrayed after living through that memory, but I have a feeling that he still loves you. Just needs to cool off like Davy Jones said. Also as for the smoking, I'm ashamed to say but I knew of that habit of his and believe me I've been trying to get him to stop. However, he only smokes this stuff when he gets emotional like when he told me what happened to his real dad. Though sometimes he channels that sadness when he plays a guitar sometimes. But that doesn't mean you're a bad mom."

"Maybe… wait… Korby plays the Guitar?, When did that happen?" Helios asked when most of the occupants in the room didn't know that.

"Oh it was when Korby and I went to see the Vampire Queen, Marceline Abadeer, yes she's the daughter of Hudson Abadeer. Though I hope that bastard stays in the Nightosphere." Aiag says with a frown.

"Wait… are you saying those two are the reason my son Korbek smokes?" Helios said with a cold look in her eyes while her body emits small mists of light.

Aiag shook her head before speaking.

"No no, Korby smoked way before he met Marceline so she had nothing to with it and neither did her dad. However, when Hudson visited… he kinda… sucked Korby's soul out the first time."

"First… time…. He sucked out my Korby's soul…. More then once?" Hellos said while her hair hid her eyes.

"Well no it was just the one time. Luckily Death showed up and put the idiot in a chokehold till he coughed up Korbek's soul. After that, he stopped doing that." Aiag replies.

 **"Yup, did it before and I can do it again."** Death said near the group.

"Still… he tried to harm my baby boy… I'm going to pay a personal visit to Hudson… and give him a reason to wish for death." Helios said with an extremely cold look on her face while she emits some serious power.

Everyone else shudders at that before Aiag spoke up.

"That sounds good. But just to let you know, Marceline is a real nice person. She likes to play harmless pranks but still nice. In fact she taught Korbek how to play a guitar. However, didn't know Korby was a fast learner."

"I see, well still going to ask why she didn't stop him, may give her a good spanking if the reason isn't good enough." Helios said while she calmed down.

"Understood ma'am." Aiag spoke before she surprised everyone by hugging Helios.

Helios blinked a few times before smiling while she lightly pets Aiag on the head..

"Thanks for cheering me up a bit, maybe you can help more by joining me later for some real quality time if your interested." Helios said while her other hand went to grope Aiag's ass for a moment.

Said wood nymph jolts before she smirk before speaking.

"I would love to… mom." She said before she grabbed Helio's ass before squeezing it.

Helios jolts before grinning at her new daughter in law before saying this.

"Well then, shall we go to a private place?, hopefully one that is soundproof so we don't disturb anyone here?... Bubblegum you do have soundproof walls for various rooms right?" Helios said before looking right at Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit before speaking up.

"Y-Yes ma'am there's some. But aren't you curious about your son Emerald? Davy Jones did mention about him, Shoko and Marceline."

"Well I am curious but unless you had a recording function I doubt we can see it now, not only that but didn't you lose Emerald after he bolted from Finn's treehouse?, I think you muttered something about that before we found out you were spying on my little Emerald… maybe you have a thing for him since he helped get you out of some serious hot water so to speak… and probably saw how good he was with whoever he was with there." Helios said with a teasing grin on her face while she keeps squeezing Aiag's ass when she liked the feel of it.

Bubblegum did blush before speaking.

"Well… I will admit that he's nice and good looking… I mean Korbek did tell me nice things about him but I still hardly know him."

"Hehe, that's the beauty of dating my dear Bubblegum, besides your about to really get to know him when the Festival kicks in full… so why not take advantage and personally see how good he is yourself, I mean you must have many toys here to help you with your stress… but how about getting data on Emerald to help improve them so you can really get some sweet relief, remember, he, Korby, and Lucifer took on around 30 or so women in a straddle challenge before it went haywire if what Serina told me is true… and Emerald and Korbek still came out on top… hehe, you may want to look into that Chaos Ring… cause you may not be able to hold yourself back when your taken in front of every single horny adult in the kingdom after Phoebe here has her way with you… hehe I can already tell a full blown orgy will happen if things go well." Helios said while she stealthy slipped a finger into Aiag's ass without anyone knowing and teased her by wiggling the digit.

Aiag jolts again while trying to keep a straight face while Bubblegum blushed brightly when she heard that. However she still felt nervousness and guilt for a lot of things.

"Still feeling guilty?, well while I can't say that your not innocent, Korbek, Life, and Death here did help fix your… mistake… so maybe before getting to know Emerald, why not make it up to those three first… I mean Mom and Dad are going for you as well… wow, I'm a bit jealous since you seem so popular." Helios said while she lightly fingers Aiag's ass while Life and Death grin at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum, though blushed, still felt down before speaking.

"It still won't be enough. I'm not sure any of the Fire people, even the revived ones, will want to have peace with my Kingdom. I already know Flaron is telling the revived ones what I did. Oh Glob… I don't know why I did this. No one was supposed to get hurt or die." She said before tearing up a bit.

"Well what's done is done, and no amount of tears can change that, I mean some people from the Fire Kingdom may want to see this in person as proof that you are being punished, so why not let them look, I mean I'm fingering Aiag's ass but no one noticed yet after all." Helios said while she put a second finger into the wood Nymphs ass.

Aiag let out a soft moan when she felt that while everyone else was a bit surprised when they heard that.

Bubblegum sighs a bit before speaking.

"Even if they got proof… will it be enough for peace? Plus I'm still concerned for my people if they think different of me."

"Oh trust me, they won't, at an instinctual level, people want to have sex with others or have some kind of conflict to either excite them or to expand things like the control of surrounding land, and the Bondage Kingdom is the top in using tiers, we don't start wars and we keep peace by punishing the wicked by dominating them and giving them a taste of their own medicine, and I doubt your people will complain when we bring some Bondage Kingdom culture here and Emerald announces an official treaty with your kingdom and the Fire Kingdom, some may have questions but I know one way to shut them up…" Helios said while she abandoned her stealth and went to please Aiag by using her other hand to finger Aiag's folds in front of everyone like it was a normal thing to her.

Aiag shudders before Bubblegum, who blushed, asked this.

"A-And what way is that?"

"Simple… either have Phoebe knock you up or you knock Phoebe up and either of you can bare a child, like an arranged marriage of sorts, it's happened in the past to help keep the peace without affecting the citizen's much, besides with Finn dating Phoebe, she already has him as a King so to speak it they get married then you and Phoebe here could just say that your doing this to prevent war between Kingdoms by having a child together, honestly weirder things have happened after all, a different way could maybe be the Fire Kingdom's sex slave but that would have to be a last resort measure to prevent the Candy and Fire Kingdom from going to war, but since this festival happened, I doubt it will come to that." Helios said to Bubblegum and by proxy Phoebe who was also in the room when her fingers went really deep into Aiag and Helios hit spots that Aiag didn't know that she had.

Aiag continues to moan from that while Bubblegum and Phoebe were shocked when they heard the options before they looked to one another before blushing big before Phoebe asked this.

"So… even with the festival happening, if my people are still not convinced, me or Bonnible… have to get pregnant?" She asked if she was saying this right.

"Well, just one of you, maybe both if you want to have an heir for your own Kingdom in the future, but you can't say there can be a treaty without some kind of exchange right?, something that can satisfy both kingdoms, for example, say the Fire Kingdom wants something besides a public show in front of Bubblegum's citizens, if this is a treaty to hide your punishment, then you can expect the unaware people to ask questions like that, or will you tell everyone about your actions with the Fire Kingdom and the casualties that you caused." Helios said while glancing to Bubblegum while she slipped another finger into Aiag's pussy and felt her twitching already which caused her fingers to dance faster.

Aiag groans and moans a bit before she felt her climax approaching.

Bubblegum gulps before speaking.

"Knowing how much shame that I have for causing so much harm… I would tell my people the truth."

"You sure?, cause you may have to think about that one seriously, cause think about it, if your people find out, they maybe touched by the action but some would be disgusted and call you a monster, as far as I know, while you are a good ruler, you have never shown any of your darker issues to your people right?, what do you think they will do when they find out that their sweet ruler has a much darker side to her?" Helios said when her fingers danced faster and faster right before this happened…

Aiag moans a bit loud before she came on Helio's fingers.

Helios lets Aiag ride out her orgasm before she spoke up again.

"So… think your people can take it?, cause honestly if everything you did was brought to light, it may cause a riot, personally getting knocked up and raising a kid isn't all bad if you have people to help you and I can offer some maids from the Bondage Kingdom to support you both if you two agree to do that." Helios said while she held Aiag gently so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

Bubblegum and Phoebe still blushed at the idea before Bubblegum went to find a chair and sat in it before putting her head in her hands as she's already thinking of what her people will think.

"Well you have about 4 weeks to think so no rush, but know if you two do decide to knock one another up, know that you two will be supported, harsh reality isn't kind but you can make the best of it Bubblegum… will you bare a child from Phoebe… or will Phoebe bare a child from you?... or will you tell everyone what happened and risk serious issues with your people?... but that's for you to think about… if you'll excuse me, I got a weak in the knees wood Nymph have fun with and a lot of stress to get out of me because of today." Helios said before she picked up Aiag by her ass cheeks and kissed her on the lips before she walked to the door while she keeps squeezing Aiag's ass.

Aiag let out a soft moan in Helios's mouth before duo exited.

Bubblegum shook her head in her hands before she spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe."

Phoebe sighs after she got over her shock before she said this.

"Well like Lady Helios said, what's done is done and things can't be fixed easily… would you really tell your people about what happened?, honestly I'm not seeing things end well in your favor." Phoebe said when she thought about how much the Candy people adore Bubblegum, though that King of Ooo issue did make her second guess that bit when her people voted for him.

Bubblegum sighs before speaking.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I just don't want our Kingdoms to go to war with each other."

"Well you heard the others, no war can happen since your going through with this, but that Treaty thing was made to help satisfy the citizens and cover up this punishment thing… *Sigh*... look, I can't say I can forgive you for back then fully after hearing about the death count but since it's been revoked thanks to Life and Death I guess I can say this… in order to protect our Kingdoms and not cause you to probably be run out of Ooo itself … I'll be more than happy to bare your child." Phoebe said with a serious look on her face.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that before she looks at Phoebe before saying this.

"W-What? A-Are you serious Phoebe?"

"Yeah I am, would you rather be ran out of your kingdom and Ooo itself to never see any of us again?, personally since you and I have gotten to know one another so it's not like I'll be baring a strangers kid, honestly better than an arranged marriage so to speak since I won't have to worry about my council expecting me to have a kid since after I broke up with Finn, they had tried to set me up with various nobles and lords and the occasional lady of the Fire Kingdom, but since I got back together with Finn, they stopped trying to do that." Phoebe said with a serious look on her face.

Bubblegum was still shocked that the Flame Queen was serious before speaking up.

"Well I don't want to lose everything, especially my friends and you. But… if anyone should get knocked up… it should be me since I was the one that caused this… you should be the one to knock me up Phoebe."

Phoebe sighs before she said this.

"Look, to keep arguments to a minimum, I'll knock you up after you do the same to me?, fair?, honestly it's not like I haven't had sex with other women and considered it but they were mostly strangers, at least with you, I can at least trust you to not cause issues with our kids, but you better expect to feel what it's like to mate with a Fire Elemental, cause thanks to some training… well…" Phoebe said before her red fire slowly turned blue and she said this.

"Cause I won't hold back on making you my bitch when it's my turn so you better do the same and try and keep up, trust me, once a Flame elemental gets going they can be very rough, ask Finn, Huntress or Marceline if you see them next time." Phoebe said when he fire returned to the iconic red color while she gave Phoebe a grin to tease her a bit.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise before she surprised Phoebe by hugging her.

Phoebe blinked a few times before saying this.

"Uhhh… what's with the hug for?" Phoebe asked while she lightly placed a hand on Bubblegum's waist.

Bubblegum continues to hug Phoebe before she pulls back a bit before speaking.

"It's my way of saying thank you for helping me. I don't deserve to have a great friend like you." She said before she surprised Phoebe again by kissing her lips.

Most were surprised by that while Phoebe after a moment of getting over that shock, returned the kiss for a bit before pulling away with a partly lustful grin in her eyes while she gripped the back of Bubblegum's hair to keep her from doing that again.

"Keep this up and you may get knocked up before the festival happens." Phoebe said while Life said this.

"WOOO, seems we may have a bit of a possible love triangle between Emerald, Bubblegum and Phoebe here folks, better get some popcorn for that piece of drama." Life said while she tried to stay chipper, she was still upset about Emerald but put up a good front that went unnoticed by most.

Death however sees through that before speaking up.

 **"You okay Life?"**

"Hmm… oh yeah… just still thinking on some things, I can speak about it later Deathy, for now just look at those two there… hehe, Emerald might want to try joining in if he saw that hot show in front of him." Life said while she keeps a good poker face.

Death was still concerned for his wife before he sighs before speaking.

 **"Well I doubt Emerald will say no if Finn gives the okay since the Queen of Flames is back together with him."**

"Eh he can just do like Korby and trade certain ladies for a short time, doubt they would complain since Emerald was able to satisfy the ladies in Serina's VIP room, and knowing Emerald, he must already be getting it on with Marceline or something since he's a pretty decent guy if you get to know him, hehe, would make it an interesting three way between Emerald, Marceline and Bubblegum if those two ladies are in the same harem." Life said while she didn't care if the others heard which could get Bubblegum's attention.

Bubblegum did heard that before blushing big at the idea before she heard Death chuckle before he said this.

 **"Hehe… that would be nice to see. And speaking of Korbek, glad Davy Jones was able to talk to the kid."**

"Yeah… still going to have a chat with Korbek about that smoking habit… not really fond of it since it can kill you… hehe, Deathy, mind lending a hand later by taking him to one of our lady punishers… I'll let you do that thing you want me to do but I never do it since it normally makes me uncomfortable… and I know how bad you want to do it… more so than you wanting that soul orb you got." Life said with a teasing grin on her face to tempt Death.

Death's eyes widen in excitement when he heard that before speaking up.

 **"S-Sure. Anything for you darling."** He said before he wrapped his hands around his wife's hips before he pulls her in and kissed her lips.

Though it looked a bit odd to see a tall skeletal deity kissing a Woman who personified life itself, it seems she was a bit happy about that before she pulled away with a kiss and said this.

"Why don't you summon a Lady Punisher of yours and I'll do the same on my end and meet you at the Gate to meet Korby… might as well make it a bit fun to scare him a bit as well…. After that… this… is really going to make me your bitch." Life said while she roughly gripped Death's dick while it was covered with his pants.

Death jolts a bit before he grins at Life and said this.

 **"Oh don't worry love. I'll bring out my best Lady Punisher for this."** He said before he gripped his wife's ass before squeezing it.

Life jolts from that but grins and slowly rubbed her hand on Death's lenghth before pulling away and said this.

"Better do that… cause you get to use your largest size on my ass later as a reward." Life said while she walked away and had her hips swing a bit to really get Death riled… wait… largest size?

Luckily for her, Death was riled up before he starts chasing after his wife.

Most don't know if they should feel sorry for Korbek or they want him to stop smoking. Guess they'll just pick the latter and pray that the werewolf survives for whatever's about to happen.

"So... anyone got something to eat around this place not candy based?" Nocturn said out of the blue to help get the tension down.

Bubblegum looks at Nocturn before she spoke up.

"Well there's a pizza shop in one district in my Kingdom."

"Nothing else?, damn, gonna need to help make stands later for the festival so people can eat other things, that place any good?, and there a lady in charge?" Nocturn asked with a relaxed look on his face, seems his anger from earlier faded entirely for now.

"Well it's been voted number one by my people and other visitors. And there is a lady manager. But if you need more food, there's the Grocery Kingdom that's about 50 miles east.

Nocturn sweatdrops before he said this.

"Well, after getting some pizza and getting it on with the manager to get it for free, might as well work on some kind of delivery system so people won't have to travel 50 miles for their breakfast, wonder if there is a breakfast Kingdom around here that's closer." Nocturn said while he starts to walk out of the room with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well actually the Grocery Kingdom has their own transportation vehicles. All I have to do is order some stuff through a catalog and they'll deliver. As for breakfast, I can have my chefs make something or you can to go to the Breakfast Kingdom which is 30 miles North from here." Bubblegum said.

"Interesting, may visit those Kingdoms later, for now, I got a free pizza to get, hehe." Nocturn said before he exits the room.

Bubblegum shook her head before looking at Phoebe.

"Thanks for helping me Phoebe."

"Eh no worries, just make sure I'm satisfied and I'll do the same for you." Phoebe said before smacking Bubblegum's ass and walking away with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she looks at Rias, Clementine, Infernus and her two maids before speaking.

"Well… shall I escort you all to the guest rooms?"

"No need, we can find empty rooms ourselves, you need to plan for things to help the festival go well, myself, Clementine and the two maids here will make sure Infernus is well taken care of until Emerald gets back, Clementine is Emerald's personal maid after all and while I am Helios's maid, she is a bit busy at the moment with Aiag." Rias said while lightly bowing to Bubblegum, seems she calmed down after she had a good rest.

"Yeah, might as well see if this ghost here can really feel it when I get rough as hell, come on ladies, I got some stress to get rid of before I burn this place down if I explode." Infernus said before her two maids said this.

"Of course Milady." The Two maids said while they followed Infernus out of the room.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment, sighs a moment later, before she spoke up.

"This day has not been good. Now I must make sure that the festival goes well if there is to be peace. However even if there is… I would still be haunted for my actions."

"Well, at least with this, you can make it up somewhat, the guilt won't vanish altogether but I'm sure it will be more bearable if you think about it, after all, you can only go up after hitting rock bottom… is there anything you need me to do?, help with paperwork?, cook you a meal, or service you sexually while you do your own thing?, I normally did that with Lord Nocturn while he did large amounts of paperwork and he says it really helps." Rias said while blushing a bit near the end.

Bubblegum blushed as well before she clears her throat before speaking.

"T-That's okay. If you want, you can look around my Kingdom if anything."

"It's no worry if your worried that I may be forcing myself, Emerald will bounce back with no issues so I'm trying to stay strong myself, but tell me, have you ever gotten with another recently and really got it on with them one on one instead of having others to back you?, you'll be going against Phoebe and you may need practice if the way she carries herself says anything, must have a lot of experience." Rias said while she offered Bubblegum some aid.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well… if you insist, I guess I can use some help."

"Very well, I'll be back with some paperwork that details the festival, if you can please summon a dick and I can help you get used to using it for real while you work, now then, if you'll excuse me your majesty, I'll be back in a few hours since I need to return to the Bondage kingdom for this, don't worry, I'll be returning with workers and what not to help make things too smoothly." Rias said with a gentle smile on her beautiful face… and the way she held herself, she wasn't Helios's personal servant for nothing.

Bubblegum blushed a bit when she saw that before she said this.

"T-Thank you Rias."

"Now then your majesty, if you'll excuse me." Rias said while she bowed to Bubblegum politely before she exits the room.

Bubblegum then went to her bed before she lays down before she said this.

"I still wish I didn't do those things. I'm such an idiot." She said before taking a nap.

Meanwhile after some time passed, Korbek was heading back to the Candy Kingdom and was approaching the gates with a spring in his step, like a weight was lifted from him.

"*Sigh*... I feel so much better. Now all I have to do is say hi to the very woman that makes me happy." He said with a happy look before he reaches the front of the gate.

However he saw Life and Death with two hooded figures next to them and the duo was looking right at him and waits for him to get close.

Korbek was confused when he saw them before speaking up.

"Grandma? Grandpa? What's going on? Thought you two left and… who are these guys?" He asked before getting closer.

"Well we stuck around and saw some pretty juicy info recently… have a good talk with your uncle and enjoy a smoke afterwards?" Life said with an innocent smile on her face.

Korbek, who stopped walking, was shocked when he heard that before speaking up.

"H-How did you k-know?" He asked while shaking a bit before stepping back a bit.

However the figure behind Death quickly raised a hand and stopped Korbek in his tracks when a whip wrapped around his neck before Life said this.

"Oh, you can blame yourself for this Korby, thanks to Bubblegum and her Gumball knight Rattleballs who tracked you after you ran off, we ALL saw your talk with Davy Jones and your pipe… Helios was a bit steamed from that and thought she was a horrible mother when she thought you became a delinquent, mind telling us who gave you that idea… You know I'm not fond of smoking since it could kill you right?" Life said while her body emits a large amount of power behind that innocent smile.

Korbek, though paled when he felt that, was shocked when he heard the news before he tries to speak.

"I-I'm not a… d-delinquent… a-and mom really said that?"

"Oh yeah, thankfully Aiag is helping her relieve her stress right now, but because of how sad she was, she may keep Aiag for a few days, I mean not every day you learn a lot you know, and the lovely lady using the whip on you is one of Death's highest level punishers… same with the other one behind me… ladies, please reveal yourselves." Life said before the figures removed the cloaks to show two women wearing revealing dominatrix outfits which showed their breasts, asses, and pussies, but the one with the whip had red skin and a crazed look in her eyes while the other, who looked human, had pale white skin and had closed eyes while the duo had angelic wings on their backs, the red woman had black wings though.

"Say hello to your punishers Korby, hope you learn to not smoke after this, I'm pretty adamant about my no smoking rule remember?" Life said while she keeps her smile on Korbek.

Said werewolf, who wasn't afraid of a sea battle, was now very scared to even blush before speaking.

"Oh Glob... grandma please, I learned my lesson. I won't smoke again." He begged.

"Nope… words don't exactly convince me, I mean I said I would do the thing that my Deathy wanted me to do but didn't to have his personal punisher join mine to make sure you don't do it again… don't worry, they won't cause permanent damage, though you may enjoy the pain, now then, Atros, would you be so kind as to open a portal?" Life said when she looked back at her punisher who had the closed eyes.

"Yes my milady." She said before with the wave of her hand, a portal opens up on the ground face up.

 **"Naruka, you and Atros can do whatever you two want with Korbek, but I expect him to be healable when you two are done, and if you go too far… I'll personally punish you two… in my own way…. Especially you Naruka since your not one to follow orders well, but you do get results since your insanity works for you."** Death said while looking at the two punishers with glowing dot like eyes.

The second punisher known as Naruka, who was also holding Korbek's neck, shrugs a bit before speaking up.

"Not to worry Master. We'll make sure that the puppy here comes out okay."

Korbek felt insulted before speaking.

"Don't call me puppy. Last person that said that did not look pretty."

However the whip tightened on Korbek's neck when Naruka grins before she said this.

"Well then… you cute little Puppy… might as well see what you can do when your in our realm… get ready cause you'll be getting rid of that smoking habit and that semen in your balls faster than you can howl… Let's go Atros, I got a puppy to teach some tricks to." Naruka said when she entered the portal and drags Korbek to it by his neck.

Korbek however tries to stall by grabbing the nearest hydrant as he didn't want to go.

Life giggles a bit from that before looking to Atros and giving her the silent signal to get him to let go.

Atros nods before she went in front of Korbek before placing her hand on top of the hydrant.

That's when suddenly the hydrant became translucent which caused Korbek to let go making him get dragged to the portal.

He only had this much to say before he got closer to the portal.

"I hope you two are proud. Because you both won't be seeing a happy wolf for a long… timmmmmeeee!..." He yells before going inside the portal.

Life giggles a bit before she said this to Atros.

"Do well and you two can join Korbek's harem, he has that Ring I mentioned so if you want to see proof, bring in lesser punishers to have sex with him to see what I mean, for now I got my Deathy here to satisfy and you got a bad wolf to break a bit, until then, see you later Atros." Life said with a smile on her face before she and Death vanished into two portals of their own and they walked into them to get ready for what Life had in mind that got Death so excited.

Atros chuckles a bit before she jumps into portal on the ground before it closed up so she and Naruka can begin the punishment.

Looks like Korbek is going to receive one an Nightosphere of a punishment that will make him wish he was in Davy Jones's locker.

A moment later, Korbek flew out of the portal with Atros flying out a moment later but unlike Atros who used her wings, Korbek fell flat on his back when he was dragged into the portal like that.

"*Groaning*... Glob dammit." Korbek said when he tries to get up.

However a heeled foot was placed on his chest to keep him down before he saw that it was Naruka who did that before she said this.

"Dawww… is the widdle puppy all tuckered out alweddy?" Naruka said with a tone like she was talking with a little baby right now.

Korbek growls before he spoke up.

"Oh that's it!" He said before he tries to get Naruka off.

However she grins and nimbly dodges the move and sat on Korbek's face as a result before saying this.

"Before the widdle puppy gets angwey, the puppy may want to look around first." Naruka said with a grin on her face while she rubbed her ass and pussy on Korbek's face for a moment and stood up with a chuckle.

Korbek was able to catch his breath before he gets up a bit before looking around.

Unfortunately for him… he saw that the room looked like a dominatrix's paradise, whips, beds with binds on them, hell there was even a wooden horse designed for women, the whole shebang with many demonic or angelic punishers punishing people around him, all in all… the people getting punished looked like they were broken in a bit.

"Before you ask Master Korbek, this area is part of the Nightosphere, we take in the corrupt souls and put them through trials to help cleanse them for a chance at a new life, some resist, but some enjoy it." Atros said with a calm tone to her voice, seems she was the voice of reason of the duo.

Korbek blinks for a moment before speaking.

"Okay since you're reasonable, I'll talk to you. I'm not corrupted. That whole smoking thing was to help me feel better. I'm not a delinquent."

"You do realize that smoking anything at all is bad right?, there are alternatives if you want to convince Life like that old herb Marijuana, but it's a rare thing after the Mushroom wars, and smoking even a small amount of tobacco can lead to lung cancer and what not since you can get hooked onto it, tell me how long have you smoked… and don't lie to me you bad boy… I'm not Life's top punisher for nothing." Atros said with a smile on her face.

Korbek gulps a bit before speaking.

"I… bought it from a vendor of rare items years ago. About two years after becoming a pirate. The vendor told me on want it can do and also… taught me how to grow some whenever I'm out."

"Oh my… so you smoked tobacco for two years… oh I will enjoy this you bad bad boy." Atros said with a teasing grin on her face while she pulled a whip out and made it snap when she hit the ground next to her.

Korbek pales a bit before speaking.

"Now wait I don't do it all the time. Like I said, I only smoke to make me feel better. Plus I've given it to the sick that really needs it since I read somewhere that Tobacco was once used on patients."

Atros and Naruka just frowned before Atros spoke up.

"You do realize that Tobacco is a health issue?, not a health aid… I don't know where you read it but that stuff is a poison… I will really enjoy this if you poisoned others." Atros said which a cold tone to her voice.

Korbek put his hand up in defense before speaking.

"Wait I probably got it mixed up. The book was not in good condition. But I swear I thought Tobacco and Marijuana were the same."

"Then tell me… how many did you give that tobacco to… do that and I may go easy on you… can't say much about Naruka here, but I'm at least a reasonable bitch." Atros said with a cold tone while one eye slowly opened a bit… to show a black void underneath...

Korbek paled before speaking.

"L-Look, I don't make profit from this. I maybe a Pirate but I was trying to help. I can't be at fault for that."

"Maybe but if you got people hooked onto the stuff then we may have issues, one of the good things about the Mushroom wars was that tobacco was nearly eradicated, but thanks to that Vendor… we may have issues… so I'll make a deal… tell me the vendor's name… and I will make sure that your not punished for distributing that sick filth around Ooo… good intentions or not, it's still an issue when you gave it to sick people." Atros said with a tone that was practically an order.

"Okay okay. His name is Wo Fat. I can give you the map where he is. And if you want, I'll tell you where I grow the stuff at least there you can destroy the last of it. Just don't tell my family of this." Korbek said.

"Very well, write it down and your punishment will stick with you personally smoking the sick stuff, Lady Life and Lord Death asked us to do this and while we may not like to punish someone of your stature Lord Korbek, we do follow orders and your grandparents outrank you, so I'll make you a personal deal, pull through this punishment and I'll be your personal bitch whenever you want as long as I'm not on the clock that is." Atros said with a smile while her eyes closed, guess that was a good thing.

"Okay fine. I'll probably have you in my harem or something." He said before he took a piece of paper and pen from his coat before writing it down on where to find Wo Fat and the Tobacco before giving it to Atros.

"Thank you… now then… Naruka, lets punish this bad boy shall we?" Atros said after she took the note and sent Korbek a smile while Naruka got a wild grin on her face when she and Atros looked right at Korbek.

Korbek sighs a bit before speaking.

"I suppose I should just undress now right?"

"Oh yeah… won't need them for awhile you little puppy!, might as well go full on werepup and see if you can impress me!" Naruka said with a demonic grin on her face.

Korbek growls at Naruka before he starts to undress.

It took about a few moments before the young werewolf was completely nude.

Unlike his full on werewolf form, Korbek's human like form gave him a nice physique with some muscles, abs, and a 6 pack. His dick, though limp, was still an impressive size.

Naruka and Atros lick their lips before Atros changed her whip into a riding crop before she used it to lightly lift Korbek's dick and said this.

"My my… maybe he's not such a puppy after all Naruka." Atros said while Naruka chuckles a bit before she said this.

"Maybe… maybe… but that's for us to test right?... well Atros… what toy should we use first?" Naruka said while Atros pulled her riding crop away before saying this.

"How about… we use the binds on the ceiling and go for the speed and Stamina challenge bit of a classic here after all." Atros said before Naruka looked interested before saying this.

"Hot damn, you definitely have the brains in this relationship dear, really hope to see some good whip action." Naruka said which made Atros blush a bit… wait… are they...

Korbek blinked for a bit before speaking.

"Wait… are you two dating or something?"

"Dating?, no, we're married, we met after we got sent here into this mixed realm room and it was love at first sight so to speak, we normally stick to our own master or Mistress's realm but thanks to a few deals, we got married, hopefully one of us can knock the other up on our down time, but until then… get ready for two wives to dominate you and get you to never even go for that pipe again if you even have some tobacco on you." Atros said while Naruka lightly hugged Atros from behind while sending Korbek a lust filled grin.

Korbek surprisingly didn't give the same look since right now he was pissed before speaking.

"Yeah well I said I will stop but I'm not getting rid of the pipe."

"Well I did say that you wouldn't look at it with tobacco in it, you can use other things but were just getting nowhere… get ready Lord Korbek… you may come to love the pain after we're through with you." Atros said with a smile on her face.

"Then you better keep your word, because this smile won't happen. Which I was serious when I told grandma that." Korbek said.

"Maybe but you should know better that actions speak louder than words… now… let's start you bad boy." Atros said before she smiles a bit more while the scene shifts.

* * *

Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum

Meanwhile with Bubblegum after a few hours passed… she had an interesting dream where she was already getting it on with both Marceline and Phoebe who used their tongues to lick her ass and pussy… but for some odd reason, even for a dream, it felt good… to good…

Bubblegum moans in her sleep for a bit before her eyes widen in surprise.

She sits up and removes the covers before her eyes widen again when she saw the culprit.

Turns out it was Rias who was the culprit and when she noticed Bubblegum, she stopped licking her asshole and folds before speaking up.

"Hello Lady Bubblegum, sorry for the abrupt wake up, but you looked like you needed the rest and I was trying to help, I normally do this with Lady Helios and she wakes up relaxed when I'm finished." Rias said before she lightly licks Bubblegum's bud.

Said Candy Monarch shudders a bit before speaking.

"Well… I'm not gonna lie… it was a bit relaxing. Just surprised."

Rias pulled her head away before she spoke up while using expert touches to rub Bubblegum's folds.

"Well I brought you the paperwork and also brought twice the manpower necessary to help the festival go smoothly, I also cleaned this room while you were asleep and sorted the paperwork on your desk so it can go smoothly, from least important to most important by date as well, I placed the festival paperwork on top of the important work since it's only four weeks away, as soon as you cum, we can continue at your desk while you read the papers I brought." Rias said before she went back to eating Bubblegum out with a tongue that just seemed to hit every spot instantly.

Bubblegum was at first surprised before she let's out a moan after feeling that.

For a bit, Rias keeps her actions up while using gentle touches on Bubblegum's folds, it was very different then the rough actions that most used… it was like she was really trying to make Bubblegum feel relaxed instead of heated right now.

Luckily for the maid, Bubblegum did felt relaxed after laying back down as she continues to moan a bit from the pleasure.

Rias continues her actions while slowly building Bubblegum up until…

Bubblegum groans and grunts a bit before she moans a bit loud as she climaxed all over Rias's face.

Rias, instead of getting annoyed at all, just lapped it up while she continues to lick Bubblegum's folds before she waits for Bubblegum to tap off.

About 25 seconds later, said Candy Monarch grunts again before she finally taps off.

Rias then took a moment to lick Bubblegum's folds to clean it and pulled away to say this.

"How was that Lady Bubblegum?" Rias asked with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum pants for a moment before speaking up.

"I-It was… r-relaxing."

"Well if that helps, then why not continue while you work?" Rias said while pointing to the well organized desk, the room seemed to sparkle from how clean it was.

Bubblegum looks at her desk with a surprised look before seeing the paperwork before she spoke up.

"Yes. Might as well get that out of the way." She said before she got up and walked over to her desk.

Rias smiles a bit when she saw Bubblegum taking the festival paperwork and said this.

"Since your not really dressed right now, want me to pleasure you more while you work or leave for now?" Rias asked with a gentle smile on her face.

Bubblegum looks at her body to see that she's not really dressed before she took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"Well since you helped with the paperwork and brought extra hands… you can stay." She said with a small smile.

"Very well, if you can summon a dick, I can please it while you work." Rias said with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before she sat down.

That's when you see something phallus shape starting to appear above the folds of the Candy Monarch's pussy before it became an actual dick.

It was at least 9 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Rias just smiles when saw that and she approached Bubblegum and slipped under her desk to wait for Bubblegum to get into position.

Bubblegum blushed before she scoots herself up to her desk before the Candy Monarch's dick was in front of Rias.

After a minute of hearing a pen starting to sign things, Rias used her tongue to lick the tip of the dick for a moment before licking the underside carefully while Rias gauged Bubblegum's reactions.

Bubblegum stops writing before she shudders a bit.

Rias then opened her mouth and took the head of Bubblegum's dick into her mouth before bobbing her head, but she was going very slow, seems she heard Bubblegum stopping and did this on purpose.

Bubblegum shudders again before speaking up.

"O-Oh Glob."

Rias then pulled her head away for a moment to say this.

"Can't exactly help you relax if you don't focus on the paperwork." Rias said before she went back to bobbing her head on the head of Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum groans a bit from the feeling before she went back to writing.

Rias when she heard the pen write, slowly slowly sped up on sucking Bubblegum's dick and took it deeper and deeper into her mouth each time.

Bubblegum moans a bit while at the same time tries to make sure that she doesn't mess up the paperwork.

For a few minutes, things went well while Rias pleased Bubblegum's dick with masterful luck's and touch, all in all it was like Rias was trying to swallow Bubblegum's dick now if one looked under the desk.

Bubblegum pants and moans a bit as she keeps writing the paper before feeling a bit relaxed.

For a bit, everything went like that before the door was knocked on before a voice was heard.

"Hey Bubblegum, I'm coming in." The voice answered before the door opened to show Nocturn while he munched on a slice of pizza and saw Bubblegum at the desk without her clothes.

Bubblegum jolts before she stops writing and slowly turns her head to see Nocturn in her room.

"Hey, thought you would want something to eat, but I can see that you and Rias are a bit busy, if you want, I can leave or join in somehow." Nocturn said with a grin on his face before Rias pulled her head away so she could speak and said this.

"Why not let her ride your dick milord?, Or give her a massage that Lady Helios liked, I can keep doing this while you help Lady Bubblegum relax." Rias said before she went back to sucking Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum shudders again after feeling that before she looks at Nocturn.

Nocturn just grins while his massive dick twitched a bit under his loincloth… it was bigger than anyone elses dick she took in the past.

Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly when she that before she surprisingly wondered how big it was.

"Like something you see?, Just say the word and you can look or better yet… feel what this dick can do." Nocturn teased while he flexed his body a bit while his dick twitched more under his loincloth.

Bubblegum blushed brightly before she looks at how much paperwork is left.

She got quite a bit of the more important paperwork done, still had quite a bit to go but she did well for now, she was at it for awhile after all.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before speaking up.

"I-I guess… a little break won't kill me."

However, the scene shifts to much later to show Nocturn and Rias exiting the bedroom while they munched on pizza.

"...And surprising, the manager was more than happy to…" Nocturn explained while the camera went into the room to show that Bubblegum was laying on the bed with the mother of all fucked up look on her face, had a flacid dick which twitched from mini orgasms that somehow kept happening, and had semen pouring from her holes and it covered her body in various area, all in all… it looks like the duo worked her really well.

Bubblegum pants and shudders a few before saying two words.

"O-Oh… f-fuck."

Time then passed with Emerald and the others helping with setting up the festival in the Candy Kingdom while true to Helios's word, Flame people popped in to see if this festival was true, Korbek was released from the punishment that he was in… but he practically threw all of his tobacco away when he couldn't stand the sight.

Emerald in secret trained Shoko with Marceline and the water Nymphs aid so she could get used to her reborn body.

Luckily for Korbek, Atros and Naruka were able to keep their promise and not told his family about his Tobacco growth and giving it to the sick even though he still claims that he wanted to help.

However he still hasn't looked at his grandparents since they put him in there in the first place.

Of course the second he got out, Korbek immediately went to find Aiag and gave her the best tier 15 like he was a soldier coming back from a war.

Nocturn slowly forgave Helios for keeping Xion a secret, but he was still sore about that while Infernus apologize to Korbek about hitting him but also threatened that if he punched her again, she would shove a flaming fist right up his ass.

Korbek told Infernus he wouldn't do it again and that he was sorry for punching her and was also gonna make sure to be a good brother to her.

Soon after that, Marceline stopped by but hid the fact that she was with Emerald and training Shoko. She and Emerald made sure Finn kept quite to make sure things were a surprise.

She saw what was going on and pays a few visits to Bubblegum… and was a bit confused when she walked funny but had a satisfied look on her face every time she visited, and her office was much more organized, she did wonder about all that but didn't say much, but she did get some attention thanks to the blood red lipstick she wore on her lips.

Bubblegum walked with a happy dazed look in her eyes like if she made a successful experiment or something.

Marceline got a bit confused from that and tried to snap Bubblegum out of it a few times before getting a bit close to her to see if she could get a response while Bubblegum saw her blood red lipstick covered lips.

Bubblegum still walked in a daze before she looks at the Vampire Queen with a very happy look before she kissed her lips.

Honestly… it was one of the rare times that Marceline was speechless before she asked what that was about a minute later, she didn't hate it but it did catch her off guard.

Bubblegum then said why ask when we can just enjoy each other's company before she starts kissing Marceline's bite marks.

Again… Marceline was a bit stunned at that, but she did shrug before going with the flow and taking Bubblegum to her room… long story short… they didn't leave for awhile, and some people thought they heard a monster roaring nearby… and the cries of an anguished Candy Butler who needed a week off after finding the mess in that room.

All in all, it looks like both Bubblegum and Marceline became closer than ever. Even during their love making, Bubblegum would tell Marceline how much she loves her.

Marceline in turn chuckles a few times and told her that she didn't mind getting back together, but she told her it would have to wait till after the festival since she had a surprise for her, but didn't say what.

Bubblegum was curious about the surprise but told Marceline she wouldn't mind waiting before she gave the Vampire Queen a very heated kiss with a look of love and lust in her eyes.

A few days pass after that and while the main stage was set up and the food stands were made… Korbek found Emerald while he was talking with the Bondage Kingdom foreman, a pretty buff looking man who had scars on his body.

"... And I think this should go here for the minor festival to be built so kids can enjoy themselves away from the castle and a wooden wall should go at the castle gate here to make sure no kids look in, I want this place sneak proof before the festival happens so we don't scar children." Emerald said while he points to the gate which gave a full view of the stage.

Korbek chuckles before speaking.

"I see that you're very thorough with the planning bro."

Emerald looked to Korbek with a blank look for a moment before speaking up.

"Yeah, don't want to scar kids, we got more class then that, better watch out, workers are using tools above you." Emerald said and warned when Korbek walked under some men and women who were nailing support beams in to support the massive stage.

Korbek saw this and made sure to steer clear of the beams.

A moment later, Korbek managed to get to Emerald before Emerald said this.

"So…. You smoked and played the guitar?" Emerald asked while he glanced at Korbek.

Korbek smacked himself in the face before speaking.

"Okay, don't know if the others told you or Marceline."

"Marceline, between you and me, I had to rescue her and two fruit witch sisters from Ash, I can explain more, so try and not make a scene and follow me, I'll treat you to a meal or something." Emerald said, he still has a trust issue look on his face but he did seem much calmer.

"Alright. Just to let you know, I quit smoking forever after what grandma and grandpa did. Well mostly grandma." Korbek said before shuddering.

"I heard, Grandma told me the basics, and I also heard you were turned into a woman for the later half. Guess that didn't go well huh?" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow.

Korbek gave Emerald a half lidded look before speaking.

"No it wasn't. I don't ever want to go back there or see them again."

Emerald tilts his head a bit before saying this.

"You talking about Grandma and Grandpa?, You know how they feel about smoking tobacco, same with Mom." Emerald said which shows he called Helios mom, then again they were in public right now…

Korbek can't tell if Emerald was actually calling Helios mom or not before speaking.

"No man, I'm talking about their lady punishers."

"You mean Atros and Naruka?, They're pretty nice to me when they sometimes travel with Grandma and Grandpa to some place, oh it looks like there over there." Emerald said while he nods in a certain direction of the food vendors.

Korbek jolts before he quickly starts to go in a different direction.

"Aw is the widdle puppy afwraid of widdle ol us?" The voice said that was way too close to be far.

Korbek however stop in his tracks after hearing that before muttering.

"Glob dammit."

Turns out, Atros and Naruka, who wore cloaks to hid their figures had followed Korbek and Naruka was laughing with an insane laugh before Atros sighs.

"Like I said before Naruka, he's not being punished anymore, you can stop that… and Lord Korbek, you do realize you have nothing to fear from us, words alone may not settle your nerves, but you know that punishers are strictly regulated to their own realm most of the time, and that they don't harm anyone outside of the realm, well… unless that is a kink of theirs but that's a different issue altogether." Atros said to be the voice of reason for the duo.

Korbek sighs a bit before muttering again.

"I need a drink." He said before turning around to look at Emerald, Life, Death, Atros and Naruka.

"Now don't be like that Korby, we're just looking out for you." Life said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… I know." Korbek before walking baking to the group.

"Well you do get to make me, and by extension Naruka, your bitches, so you get a couple high grade prizes for your trouble." Atros said with a gentle smile on her face while Naruka chuckles.

"Hehe, though I would find it hard to believe with how submissive this puppy was, he really enjoyed us dominating him after all." Naruka said with an insane look on her face.

Korbek blushed in embarrassment before turning his head away.

 **"Oh don't be like that Korbek, you get two high grade bitches who would do practically anything to please you because of that deal, silver lining after all."** Death said with unusually happy tone to his voice.

Korbek looks at Death with a raised eyebrow before speaking.

"Yeah I guess you're right grandpa."

"Still I am curious, what got you in such a good mood Gramps." Emerald asked while Death just chuckles.

 **"Oh your grandmother just let me do something she wouldn't let me do normally in exchange for having Naruka help… long story short… she couldn't even walk afterwards, nuf said."** Death said which made Emerald sweatdrop when Death had an unusually happy glow to him while Life looked a bit embarrassed… just what the hell happened?

Korbek shook his head before telling this to Emerald.

"And all it took was to help grandma deciding my punishment for the smoking thing."

 **"Hey, if Aiag had a position or kink you wanted to do to her so bad that it made getting a soul orb a low grade item in comparison, then try ridiculing me then when you get into that situation."** Death said while Life blushed more.

Korbek looked at Death and didn't had anything to say except this.

"I'm going for a drink." He said before he turns around and starts walking.

Emerald blinked a few times before Death said this.

 **"Eh, go to him and see if you can cheer him up, I'm taking Life on a date right now so Atros, Naruka, you two have the day off for now and on the day of the festival, so enjoy."** Death said with an amused tone while he lightly gripped Life's hand.

Life blushed a bit before she looks at Atros and Naruka before speaking.

"Have fun you two." She said with a wink before she starts dragging her husband from the trio.

Emerald sweatdrops before saying this to the punisher duo.

"So… want to give Kor some time alone to calm down while we… do something?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face when he looked Atros and Naruka in the faces.

Atros took a moment to think on this before she looks at her wife before speaking.

"What do you think Naruka?"

"Eh what the hell, I could use a quicky, and since I see a ring like Korbek's wrist, I think this might be a bit fun." Naruka said with a twisted grin on her face.

"Well then, shall you lead the way Lord Emerald?" Atros asked.

Emerald grins before the scene shifts to show Emerald walking out of a room in an one of the Candy Kingdom inns while he grins to show that when the camera went in… the camera showed Naruka and Atros similar to Bubblegum with fucked up looks on their faces… just what the hell happened in here since only an hour or so passed after they got there, Atros and Naruka were filled to the brim with semen, was covered with it and had purple goo when Emerald used the metal dildos… all in all, it looked like he dominated them both surprisingly easy and the number on his ring, which was 0 before he got to Marceline's was a surprising 40 and for some reason… was now at 60… wasn't it 5 points per woman?

Seems Emerald will have to ask Korbek about that since he needed to patch things up with him anyway.

Meanwhile in a local bar in the Candy Kingdom…

You see Korbek sitting alone in a booth drinking a whole bottle of rum before saying this.

"...drink up me hearties yo ho."

"Geez, I ask around and find you plastered, did I lose track of time or something?" Emerald said when he walked up to the drunken Korbek who seemed to drink more then one bottle, Atros and Naruka wasn't with him right now.

"Hehe… you tell me. So how were they?" Korbek asked before taking another swig.

"Atros and Naruka?, practically dominated them surprisingly easily, guess that work better with their tools, not too bad if I say so myself, you should try it, bit of a 180 with Naruka who seemed to have a submissive personality when you surprise her, guess it might be what…. What was that pre mushroom war word that Grandpa use?... Tsun… tsun something, well like a woman who hates you but loves you secretly, bit of a different meaning but similar situation in this case." Emerald said while he sat next to Korbek in the booth.

"Tsundere bro." Korbek said before trying to sit up.

Emerald raised an eyebrow when he saw how hard Korbek trying before he said this when he helped sit Korbek up.

"Just how much did you drink man?, honestly you look hammered to hell, I get the punishment might have been harsh but I doubt you would drink this much for that, hell, I heard some rumors from some ladies before you got that ring in that you like it rough." Emerald said with some worry to his voice when he took the bottle from Korbek so he wouldn't drink more.

"Yeah, but not in punishment. Glob… I mean was it that bad that I smoke? Of course according to mom, she believes I'm delinquent and thought she was a bad mom." Korbek said with a frown.

"Well I can't say much since… she did keep the fact that she had a brother a secret and that he tried to kill me, but you know she and dad just have your best interests at heart, same with grandma and grandpa, I mean I heard of this lung cancer thing and it can make it hard for you to breath, felt anything like that after you smoked for a time?" Emerald asked while he made sure the bottle was a decent bit away.

"The only thing that I felt was… how hungry I get after smoking. But I get what you mean. I think I'm suppose to keep smoking it in order for that disease to appear. However, I only use it when something's bothering me. Plus I checked with the Candy Kingdom's doctor, Dr. Princess, not a royal but smoking hot, when I came back from my punishment and said that my lungs are okay as long as I don't smoke which I got rid of that stuff for good." Korbek replies.

"I see, well you don't have to stop smoking but why not use a healthier batch?, I heard Marijuana is a pretty decent substitute, and you could grow it if you want so it's not like you don't have options, and with the doctor thing, she said you're OK as long as you don't smoke, did she find anything before you went there?" Emerald said while he got a bit worried at the later bit.

Korbek shook his head before speaking.

"Nothing bad except from how sore I was from my punishment but otherwise I'm fine. As for the smoking thing, better if I just stop all together. Besides I still have my rum and play guitar so it's all good."

"Well I'm sure if you get some cyclops tears from a Bondage Kingdom medical person, you're golden…" Emerald said before things got silent for a bit before he said this.

"Sorry…" Emerald said while he looked away from Korbek for a moment.

Korbek was a bit confused before speaking.

"For what?"

"For acting the way I did earlier when I woke… I was just… sigh… look, instead of going back and forth with apologizing and who did what and did what not, why don't we just go back to how it was before we got here?" Emerald said when he didn't want to go through the drama right now… especially when he saw someone from the Bondage Kingdom that made him sweatdrop.

"Korbek… you remember that person who wrote that… Fanfic about us?" Emerald said when he shuddered a bit when he heard it was a bit to… graphic for his tastes.

Korbek shudders before speaking.

"Oh Glob don't remind me." He said before taking another bottle.

"Yeah… well she's looking right at us while writing on a notepad…" Emerald said while he points to a certain direction to show that a surprisingly pretty women with glasses on her face and long orange hair was looking right at them while she had a blush on her face and was writing a mile a minute.

Korbek's eyes widen before he comically spits out the rum but away from Emerald before he looks at the very girl that was scribbling down.

"How the fuck is she here?"

"My guess… she's a planner with those blueprints there, looks like she helped designed the stage… say… want to show her how straight we are… and tag team her for old times sake?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while his Chaos ring glowed a little.

Korbek took another swig of rum before he sets the bottle down and gave his brother a grin before speaking.

"Right with you… brother."

A moment later when the woman set her pen down to take a drink, she saw two shadows hover over her before looking back and blushed when she saw Emerald and Korbek near her while they grinned.

"So… you like writing some… interesting stories about us?... well how about instead of using that imagination of yours to write some Yaoi… why don't my bro and I prove to you how straight we are… freedom of speech is one thing… writing about a living person without permission is another… and we want to get a little something from you for writing about us without permission… right Kor?" Emerald said with a lustful grin on his face.

"Indeed." Korbek replies while giving the writer the same look.

However instead of looking scared or anything, she just got a lustful look on her face and said this when she used some surprising speed to get in front of the duo which made them lean back a bit.

"Y-You mean… I get you two all to myself for a bit!?" The woman excitingly said with a lusty grin on her face… damn either she practically guzzled down sugar or she was naturally hyper.

Korbek blinks for a bit before looking at Emerald before speaking.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming."

"N-Neither did I… well you know what they say about Hyper people, lot of energy to spare." Emerald said before he said this.

"If you want a round with us, I have one condition, non negotiable… please stop passing out those Yaoi works… we can't stop you from writing them but we can make it so that any copies will be taken to get rid of, Kor and I are straight plain and simple." Emerald said to the hyper writer.

"Yeah." Korbek said.

The woman took half a second to think before saying this.

"Yeahyeahyeah, I can just write straight stuff and pass it out later, oh I can't believe I'm losing my v-card to the two princes." The writer said which made Emerald and Korbek blink a few times before whispering this to Korbek.

"Part of me feels a bit worried that she maybe a bit stalkerish… but another feels the need to not only get those virginities away… but another that's still screaming to me is saying get rid of those Yaoi works by any means necessary." Emerald said while the woman looked lost in her own little world while she giggles every now and then.

"I'm thinking the same thing. But I really want to get rid of those Yaoi works. We have our reputation and all." Korbek whispered.

Emerald nods before he asked this to the women.

"So… what's your name if I would be so kind to ask." Emerald asked the woman.

The hyper woman giggles, but it almost sounds like a maniac before speaking.

"I'm Yuno."

Emerald however, after seeing how Naruka was, didn't really think anything of it before saying this.

"So, before we go, you planned the stage and what not?, seems your pretty talented with this kind of stuff that involve paper and penmanship." Emerald said when he saw how neat the work was.

"Well not just that… I sometimes like to sneak in houses." Yuno replies.

Emerald raised an eyebrow before he said this with a cold look in his eyes.

"You know… personally I don't care if you are like a stalker and what not… but if you even come after my friends and family in a bad way… I won't hesitate to kill you… your not the only insane one here Yuno." Emerald said while one eye got a really cold look when looking at Yuno when he connects the dots.

Yuno surprisingly giggles before speaking.

"No worries. I wouldn't do something like. However…" She said before she quickly grasped Emerald and Korbek's balls a bit harshly before speaking.

"Threaten me like that again and I'll make sure you two will be professional opera singers." She said with a serious look.

However a metal gauntlet griped her neck harshly not a second later before Emerald said this with a look so cold, that people around the building felt it.

 **"You can, but I am the grandson of Life and Death, you can rip my nuts off and do whatever… but harm my family… and I will kill and revive you in painful ways… so how about a deal… you let us go… I let you go, and I'll even let you into my harem… I need ladies to help level up if you heard of this chaos ring… but you know deep down past that insanity… I'm not fucking joking… so go ahead and so whatever… I can just regenerate and heal Korbek but you…. Permanite game over… think about that before your next action."** Emerald said while the gauntlet tightened around Yuno's neck greatly while he had a cold look on his face while he looked Yuno in the eyes.

Korbek was a bit surprised that his brother will take this crazy chick in his harem before the duo heard Yuno chuckle before speaking.

"I definitely like you. A deal then." She said before letting go of their balls.

Emerald had his gauntlet let go of Yuno's neck before looking to Korbek.

"You OK Kor?" Emerald said, he had partial regeneration so he was fine after a few moments but Korbek didn't as far as he knew.

The werewolf pirate breathed for a moment before speaking up.

"I… believe so. But are you serious in letting her join your harem?"

"Oh yeah, I don't mind saying this in front of her… but she knows what would happen if she kills anyone I care about, I can revive them and she would lose in the end, and knowing how her mind works with the pros and cons, she won't risk that at all, isn't that right Yuno…" Emerald said while he gave her a grin… guess after that incident with Xion, Emerald's morality went a bit off the rails but still had a good heart.

Yuno giggles before speaking.

"Yes indeed cutie." She said before she surprised Emerald by getting in front of him and kissed his lips.

Emerald was a bit surprise by that but just went with it by returning the kiss and even gripped the back of her head to pull her in a bit and gripped her ass while the attraction gem and the sensitivity gem kicked in and Korbek saw that they were stronger then last time.

Yuno moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in the prince's mouth while Korbek who watches was very confused before speaking.

"Geez I hope she's not related to Naruka. That would be bad."

Emerald then pulled away before he said this.

"Well, as long as Yuno here doesn't do anything stupid, I won't mind satisfying her daily, and she can be a pretty good body guard if possible... but if she gets out of line… well… insanity or not this sweet ass here wouldn't get the dicking it deserves, besides when have any of us ever been really sane?, Hell I'll tell you this if you and Yuno keep quiet but I had to help Marceline from this Donk named Ass… er Ash and killed him without flinching, revived him after summoning Hudson with Marceline's help and turned Ash into Ashley and practically gave the newly remade bit to Hudson to deal with… personally I'm thinking if Ashley isn't broken yet, she might as well be damn well close before Hudson hands her to his demons, no regrets there." Emerald said before he spanked her ass once and gripped it.

Yuno let's out a slight squeal before she nuzzled her neck on Emerald's chest.

Korbek was shocked when he heard before speaking.

"Okay… I don't know what this Ash did but at least Marceline is safe."

"Oh, that's simple, he tried to have the two sisters of Clementine, who were hypnotised or something by the way, into making some kind of apple to make Marceline a sex slave, had to temporarily kill the fruit witches but revived them as ghosts and restored their bodies to normal before helping them back in… hehe, got some serious fun with them and Marceline at her place, may have Marceline as my Queen since she's a royal, and got Hudson's blessing as well, guess that makes me a pretty bad dude in Hudson's eyes… then again, if I had the choice, I would do it again with making that prick Ash suffer, honestly I heard he would have sent the two sisters to a brothel and wanted to make Ash suffer more." Emerald said while he used his hand to rub Yuno's ass and waist.

Korbek blinks a few times before he frowns a bit before speaking.

"Well when you say it like that, then who cares about that douche. Though congrats for the Queen thing."

"Well she's a candidate, may have more in the future with Lillum and possibly a few others but that's a later date, for now, just keep quiet until the festival, I may have said that but I have a few tricks to show that not even you know there, might as well let Yuno here see if she can please other ladies since I doubt Rias would be on stage." Emerald said while he rubbed his hand on the back of Yuno's head while he grins.

Yuno blushes from that but was shocked when heard about the candidate thing before speaking.

"Any chance that I can be a candidate?"

"Well rules state that you have to be royal blood for that one, and no lies please, we got people who can see through that easily, if you are of Royal blood, welcome to the running, if not, well your still a concubine so it's not like you won't get this dick daily anyway." Emerald said when he had Yuno's hand run across his dick while it was covered with his pants.

Yuno blushed when she felt that before speaking.

"Sadly not a Royal, but concubine sounds good."

"Yup, all of the sex and not many responsibilities, not saying being a Queen would be hard, but we can go back and forth with a lot of things… so… where are you staying at exactly?, wouldn't mind taking you right here and now but this isn't the Bondage Kingdom, gotta have manners after all… so.. Mind leading the way to your place so Kor and I can show you a good time?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Yuno giggles a bit before speaking.

"Sure. Follow me."

Emerald let her go while he picked up her work before he said this.

"Just remember… you don't harm anyone I care about… I won't harm you… well… unless that's a kink of yours but that's a different story altogether, now then, got a folder or something for this, seems to important to lose since this is a peace treaty thing after all." Emerald said while he passed Yuno the papers on the table.

Yuno surprisingly grabs a folder that was from a bag that was behind the seat she was using before placing the documents in before she said this.

"That answer your question? And don't worry, I won't harm anyone that you care about."

"Good, good… just to remind you after all... I'm not a human so don't expect the normality to work with me." Emerald said while a dark mist covered his face before half of it was shown to reveal a skull that had a green dot for an eye.

Yuno however had her eyes sparkle before saying this.

"That is so cool! I should write a graphic novel about that."

Emerald sweatdropped before sighing when his face returned to normal before looking to Kor.

"So Kor, ready to get some payback for that ball grab?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Hehe… you bet." Korbek said with a fanged grin.

"Well Yuno, lead the way, I'll pay for Korbek's drinks and the meal you had and we can get going." Emerald said before he pulled out a wallet from the back of his pocket.

Korbek however stopped Emerald before saying this.

"Actually bro, this was on the house."

"Seriously?, well Yuno, need me to pay for your meal?" Emerald said when he wondered if this place was now afflected with the bondage Kingdom or something.

Yuno shook her head before speaking.

"Mine was free too since the manager thought I was cute. Though I believe she's bi since I saw Korbek licking the manager's pussy behind the bar which was why he had those free drinks."

"Ah… well why not let Korbek here go to the manager to really get it on with her so you and I can have a one on one moment… hehe, let me tell you that I put Naruka and Atros, Grandpa and grandma's highest level punishers, into near sex coma's, they may be walking around but Naruka maybe just as insane as you if not mating or surpassing it so I hope that body of yours can get as freaky as your mind… cause I normally outdo ladies nowadays… let me tell you that when I evolved this… lasted two hours no matter how many times I came… hehe, still like your chances now?" Emerald said while he showed the green gem which gave the darker glow then Korbek's did while showing a shocking 60 points to the duo.

Korbek was a bit surprised before he speaking up.

"I see you've been busy to rack up those points bro."

"Yup… but I figured out a little trick to get 10 points from a single lady instead of 5, but that was after I got it on with Shoko and the Water Nymphs s is 20… now add Marceline, a couple fruit witches and a surprise guest to the mix and you get 40 for 60 total, I can explain more later… hehe, trust me, you'll get it when the festival hits in full Kor." Emerald said while he gave the Werewolf a relaxed grin.

Korbek was bit surprised before speaking up.

"Impressive. I'm guessing this secret woman is coming as well?"

"Eh you'll see later, can't spoil everything right?, now, want to stick around for the manager or come with us?, I doubt Yuno would care if you leave for now since I got her, but she may ask for you later to honor the deal to stop passing out that… Yaoi." Emerald said while shuddering at the end bit.

"You kidding? I want to do this now so we can stop the Yaoi. Besides I still want payback for the ball grab." Korbek said.

"Welp, you heard him Yuno, you got the pirate king who can transform into a large werewolf, size increase included if you're curious and a prince of Bondage, and both of us can level up when he have sex with ladies… so better brace yourself… cause you might end up in a sex coma after this… hehe." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Yuno however grins before she grabbed both of the duo's hands before speaking.

"Then let's get going then." She said before she starts dragging them out of the bar.

A few minutes later, the trio ended up in an inn near the castle gates away from the noise of the construction and ended up in Yuno's room, looked well made for a temporary room and what not, had a few books on a desk and other things, guess Yuno loved to write or something.

 _'Hehe… this will be fun.'_ Yuno thought before speaking.

"So welcome to my temporary home. Make yourself comfortable."

Emerald and Korbek looked to one another before Emerald asked Yuno this.

"Happen to have a shower?, personally I'm hoping to get this sweat off of me since I've been helping with setting this festival up with the foreman, why don't you take a moment to freshen up as well Yuno so we can make your first time very special." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Yuno smiles at the prince before speaking.

"Aw, how sweet. How about we both take a shower? I can wash your back if you want."

"Sure, mind starting the shower or something here and I'll join you in a minute." Emerald said before he lightly placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away with a smile on his face.

Yuno blushes brightly before she quickly went to the bathroom that on other side of the room before she closes the door and starts the shower.

Emerald then looked to Korbek before saying this in a low tone.

"Kor, while I'm keeping her busy, see if you can find out more about her, granted I do think she's hot but you can never be too careful right?" Emerald whispered so that Yuno wouldn't be able to hear with the water running.

Korbek nods to Emerald in agreement before he gestures the prince to get moving.

A moment later, Emerald knocked on the door when he got close before saying this.

"Yuno, the shower ready?" Emerald asked while he lowered his hand, he had his guard up in case she heard him whispering to Kor.

Instead of saying anything, Yuno opens the bathroom door and grabs hold of Emerald's shirt before she pulls him inside the bathroom before shutting the door again.

Emerald made a whoa like noise when that happened before he managed to steady himself on his feet in the bathroom before he looked to Yuno to see what kind of expression she had, bit of a tell that would make her thoughts obvious.

Yuno giggles before she said this.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait." She said before she untied her bathrobe and took it off to show the prince her nude body.

She had C to D cup breasts and wide but not too wide hips, seems she trained somewhat since her body was pretty toned here and there but didn't look bad, all in all, aside from the insanity she had, she looked beautiful.

"Hehe, not bad, though aside from my dick I'm not much to look at… hope I impress either way though." Emerald said when he removed his coat and his shirt to show well muscles arms and a somewhat toned chest to Yuno, still had a slight gut but since Craos was his brother, it could have been much much worse for Emerald before he went to remove his pants which showed decently muscles legs to the insane woman.

Yuno licks her lips while feeling excited before she eyes Emerald's underwear before speaking.

"I'm liking it. But I think it's time to let someone out to breathe." She hinted.

Emerald chuckles before he did just that and showed his full 12 inch dick to Yuno which quickly got erect and pulsed with blood.

Yuno could already feel her folds getting wet by just thinking of being impaled by that monster before having this thought.

 _'I'm gonna have a lot of babies with this cock.'_ She thought while blushing at the image.

Emerald chuckles when he saw her dripping before saying this.

"Well then… shall we start the bathing… want me to wash you in the shower or do you want to wash me first, Figured I should at least be a gentleman and let you pick first." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he summoned a few chain gauntlets that picked up some soap bottles from nearby, but also made groping motions to show that Emerald wouldn't hold back on her.

Yuno blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"Well if you want to be a gentleman, you can wash me first." She said before getting in the shower after opening the sliding glass door before speaking.

"I should point out that it's big enough for two." She said while motioning him to come inside.

Emerald grins at that before he followed Yuno into the shower while the scene went to Korbek for a moment to see what he was doing.

Korbek carefully checked some parts of Yuno's room before he checked the closet.

However, when he opened the closet, he was shocked when he saw a lot of weapons hang on the wall before thinking.

 _'Damn… that's a lot.'_ He thought before he resumes his search, granted a lot of weapons was a bit unnerving but nothing to worry about in a sense when Emerald was a walking armory with his metal chains and their shapeshifting.

Back in the bathroom, Emerald was gently rubbing Yuno's back with his hands while a couple gauntlets with surprisingly soft touches massaged soap into her hair without getting tangled, his other gauntlets were rubbing soap on her arms, legs, stomach, hell even her breasts and a gauntlet was rubbing her pussy… all in all Yuno was getting the full body treatment and Emerald wondered what she would think of that.

Yuno moans a bit before she spoke up.

"Wow. This feels amazing."

"Thanks, I had practice with many ladies on pleasing them, keep your eyes closed, I'm about to rinse your hair off." Emerald said when he had a chain form into a bucket that quickly got water from the shower and got ready to pour it on Yuno after he pulled his gauntlets from her hair.

Yuno closed her eyes as she waits for the water to be poured on her.

A moment later, it happened and the soap was washed away and Emerald formed a comb and starts to gently brush Yuno's hair to get it straightened out.

Yuno hums a few times as she was enjoying this treatment.

A moment later, Emerald finished before he said this.

"So, how was that?... hope you can return the favor my dear." Emerald said while his had his head next to Yuno's ear to say it with a lustful tone and Yuno felt Emerald grind the tip of his dick on her back a bit and it looked like the angle showed he wasn't even trying.

Yuno shudders a bit before she spoke up.

"Just turn around and let me take care of you." She said before turning her head to look at the prince.

Emerald grins before he did just that while making sure Yuno saw his back and said this.

"Hope you can surprise me if you have an ability or something, if not, well the classic washing is good." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Yuno grins since she did have a neat trick that she wanted to use.

First she made sure to lather her breasts with soap before Yuno got behind Emerald's back and wrapped her arms around his neck before she places her soapy breasts on the prince's back before moving up and down.

Emerald lets out a pleased hum from that while the scene went back to Korbek for another look around her room.

Korbek checked under Yuno's bed before he pulls out what appears to be a purple baseball bat but… it looks like a big purple… cock.

 _"Why does she have this?, wasn't she a virgin?"_ He whispered before putting it back.

That's when checked the drawer of the nightstand before he saw a bunch of vibrating dildos and eggs as well.

Korbek's eye twitched before he saw paper of what appears to be Yaoi work with Emerald and Korbek's name on it.

"Why would she put these next to her toys? Unless… does she use them and imagines me and Emerald…" He whispered before stopping as he didn't want to know or think about it before closing the drawer.

Back in the room, it looked like things went a bit further with Yuno stroking Emerald's dick while he lets her breasts move on his back.

"Hmmm… not bad Yuno, hope you like the feel of my dick, cause it's about to go in you soon… very soon." Emerald said when he used a couple fingers to touch the top of her hands to make them tingle with goosebumps.

Yuno shudders a bit before she surprises Emerald by making her… breasts vibrate?

Emerald got a confused look on his face before he looked back to Yuno and asked this.

"Either I'm shaking from excitement or your breasts are vibrating on my back… mind explaining?, are you some kind of cyborg or is that some kind of ability you have?, or some kind of magic?" Emerald asked when he didn't move, it felt nice so he wasn't threatened right now.

Yuno giggles as she keeps moving her breasts as they vibrate before speaking.

"Not a cyborg. All real. And yes it's a special ability."

"Mind elaborating?" Emerald asked when he wondered if that ability can go to… other areas.

"Well… it's not just my breasts but I can also my my ass vibrate too and if you slide this monster in my pussy… well you get the picture." Yuno replies.

"I see… that from birth or did you learn it?, would make it interesting if I could do that as well." Emerald said when he could picture others ladies getting excited from that.

"well I got it from birth but I can definitely teach you." Yuno replies.

"Nice… but for now…" Emerald said when he surprised Yuno by using some surprising speed to have her one her back on the shower now with Emerald over her with a grin on his face before he said this.

".. I got a pussy to eat out before giving it what it wants… now if you'll excuse me." Emerald said while he starts to kiss his way down her body and stopped at her breasts for a moment to lick and suck on the two nipples for a minute.

Yuno was at first surprised from the sudden switch before she starts to shudder a bit from how good Emerald's kisses were.

The Camera then went back to Korbek while he keeps up his search, as far as he knew, he couldn't find anything to out of the ordinary even though he knew that Yuno was insane.

It wasn't long before Korbek finally stop looking around before thinking.

'Okay. Besides the weapons, her toys and that… bat, nothing seems wrong with her except with how she acts a bit.'

When he walked to the bed to sit down, he heard a plank creaking which for this place was odd since the rest of the place was pretty decent, he walked over it a few times and knew it was that one board.

Korbek was confused before he gets up from the bed and checks on the plank floor.

When he did, it surprisingly slid out of place and two things were seen, one was a notebook or something that had these words on it.

 _Observation Diary: Subject… My dear Emerald…_

Korbek blinks for a bit thinking.

 _'Okay… that doesn't sound good.'_ He thought before looking at the second item.

When he got a good look… he saw it was a surprisingly large dildo, but while that was a normal this for this room so far… it was labeled as such while something was tapped to the bottom of it.

 _Emerald size: Changes size when target gets bigger or smaller._

Korbek was now creeped out before thinking again.

 _'How the fuck does she know bro's size? Should I even look at the diary?'_

However the diary and the object on the bottom of the dildo did draw his eye for some reason… honestly the more he looked the clearer the object on the bottom… and he could be wrong… was that a small bit of hair taped to the bottom?

Korbek's eyes widen when he recognize the hair through his scent before thinking.

 _'Oh shit! That's... Emerald's hair. How did she get it?'_

Whether or not Korbek liked it… he would have to read the diary for answers…

The werewolf pirate reaches for the journal before opening it… however… when he did, the book shined brightly which blinds Korbek from how bright it was.

Korbek closes his eyes as he couldn't see anything.

When he opened them… things shocked him when he was back in the Bondage Kingdom… but things seemed off… like it was in an old style cartoon or something, things looked like how it should… but more… black and white or not as colored while Korbek looked the same.

"What the… How did I get back home? Or is this home?" Korbek questioned in confusion.

 _"... she's my pet today, I mean you know how down and dirty my family gets right?, but honestly I wouldn't mind dating her but more like a concubine since I need to have a royal lady as a Queen to make certain things official, I mean my mom was a freaking Angel, a literal one by the way while my dad is a full demon who is descended from an actual sex god and a sex goddess, either that or some kind of god class sex demons but I don't think it really matters right now."_ A familiar voice said from nearby…. All to familiar… Emerald's voice…

"Wait I recognize that voice." He said before turning around.

When he turned around, he saw Emerald… Rias… and Himself!?, what was going on here?... did he travel back in time or something?... no… people didn't respond to him and if he just popped in the middle of town then people would definitely notice two Korbeks… was this a flashback or something?... but why this far and… wait… what was that noise?... was that… moaning?

Korbek, was at first confused before he looks around for the source of that moaning.

To his shock… he saw Yuno while she was in a nearby alleyway away from the group and watching them… she was even using that dildo in her pussy which seemed smaller, most likely from before the Chaos Ring enhancement on Emerald, and since this was the Bondage Kingdom, it wasn't exactly a strange sight to see someone masturbating every now and then as long as kids were not around, so she wasn't technically breaking rules.

However the real mystery was how long was she there watching them?

Seems she was at it for awhile before Korbek noticed the past Aiag coming into the picture and she and the past Korbek passed Emerald the Chaos ring while Yuno had the dildo go at a rougher pace while she twieks a nipple, honestly wet doesn't even cover what was going on between Yuno's legs, looked like she was soaked.

And when the Chaos Ring on Emerald glowed, Yuno lets out a loud groan while also getting a very surprised look when the dildo in her pussy grew a bit inside of her.

Korbek was a bit surprise before saying this.

"Is that the same dildo I found under the board?"

His question was answered when Yuno pulled the dildo out of her pussy and with a surprised look at first, got a really lustful look on her face when she starts to lick it while Korbek heard this in his head somehow… was the memories of the book being projected into his head?

 _"Ahhh…. I don't know how… but my Prince Emerald just got more amazing… can't wait to see him later when I make sure he gets home safely… still… I just want to tie him up and fuck him all day long… hehe… still… going to need to make sure those… bitches don't harm my Emerald… that large man years ago did that… wish I could have killed him but I was a little girl then and Emerald showed so much power... ah… glad I got that hair from him when one fell onto some of my stories he balled up and tossed…. And this voodoo dildo… money well spent for a mimic charm for the size… hehe… wonder if he will grow more."_ Yuno's thoughts said while they were crystal clear in Korbek's brain…. She was stalking him when she was a kid!?... and saw what happened in the flower garden!?

"Oh my… She was there when Xion attacked. I've got to tell bro about this… If I can somehow get out of here." Korbek said.

A moment later, the scene shifts to a different time, seems this was a bit after that attack… and showed a dead eyed Emerald while he was covered with bandages… from this timeline, seemed to be shortly after Xion attacked him and Emerald was walking by a kid Yuno who seemed to follow him with a worried look on her face, guess stalker tendencies and insanity aside, she did seem to care for him.

Kid Emerald seemed to stumble when he got a strained look on his face and fell to the ground near the adult Korbek, looks like that sudden drop in power really caused him issues back then… this scene… wasn't with a kid Korbek who seemed elsewhere.

Korbek wondered what this scene was while looking at kid Emerald with sadness.

Kid Yuno then ran out with a worried look before she said this when she got next to Kid Emerald and tried to help him up.

 _"A-Are you ok?"_ Kid Yuno said when she tried to get Emerald to his feet while he seemed unresponsive.

Korbek watched with interest as he looks at Kid Yuno trying to help his brother.

A moment later, Kid Yuno's hands slipped and she starts to fall but got catched when Kid Emerald seemed to get a second wind and used some mini gauntlets to catch Yuno before she could hit the ground.

 _"S-Sorry… d-didn't mean to… cause worry… y-you ok?"_ Kid Emerald asked when he looked to Kid Yuno with a tired, but friendly look in his eyes while Kid Yuno blushed brightly from that.

Korbek chuckles a bit since he remembers how Kid Emerald's friendly look made every girl blush.

Kid Yuno just nods at Kid Emerald before he sat her on her feet.

 _"W-Well I gotta go… s-sorry for the trouble… d-don't want to cause injuries… to a pretty lady like you."_ Emerald said with another smile before he starts to walk away, he still stumbles but on a lesser scale.

Yuno, who blushes, then said this.

 _"L-Let me help you."_ She said before she actually tries to help the prince.

 _"N-No worries, your p-probably busy or something, was just heading home… oh… there's a maid."_ Kid Emerald said while a worried maid ran up to the duo and said this.

 _"M-Master Emerald… please don't wonder off while your injured… your mother and father would throw a fit."_ The maid said while Kid Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

 _"Sorry…"_ Kid Emerald said while he felt bad about worrying his parents befoe looking to Kid Yuno.

 _"Thanks for the help, maybe I can repay you in the future… got anything in mind?"_ Kid Emerald asked while he smiles at Kid Yuno.

Kid Yuno blushed brightly while twiddling her fingers.

Kid Emerald tilts his head before he took a moment to think before saying this.

 _"You ok?, if you want to ask later you can if I see you around town, though if I can, may I ask your name, hehe, sorry in advance if I forget but I have trouble remembering names sometimes."_ Emerald said with a chuckle.

 _"Y-Yuno."_ Kid Yuno replies causing Korbek to facepalm before speaking.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Emerald you idiot."

 _"Nice name Yuno, maybe we can be friends in the future, maybe more if your nice, Dad always said that if a lady is nice to you, treat them well and they will treat you well in turn… don't know what that means exactly since he normally had this odd smile on his face when he looked at mom or the other maids."_ Emerald said with a confused tone, guess he didn't get the talk at this point, made sense since he was around 5 at this time.

 _"Even I knew what he meant. Got the talk when started getting the urge. Though I was 6 at the time. Must be an early bloomer."_ Korbek said.

Yuno however did know what Emerald meant before she said this.

 _"I-I would… l-like that… v-very much._ " She said nervously.

 _"Hmmm… oh I know, if your interested when were older, want to do what the others here are doing and… what was that word… Date or something?, you seem really nice and could be fun to hang out with."_ Emerald asked with an innocent look on his face.

Yuno however blushed brightly while Korbek was chuckling at the scene before he heard Yuno spoke.

 _"A d-date w-would be… n-nice."_ She nervously replied.

 _"Great, hope to see you later, and if not, then hopefully when were grown ups.. Hopefully mom and dad can tell me more about some things… like dad mentioning something about hitting it and quitting it, I mean why hit something then… quit it?..."_ Emerald said when he turned to walk away while he was greatly confused right now.

Korbek then starts to laugh even though he knew that Emerald didn't get the talk yet but was still hilarious.

Yuno couldn't help but blush at the prince's innocent look before speaking.

 _"I-I'm not... s-sure… b-but I hope to see you… a-around."_

 _"See you … "_ Emerald said before he vanished from view which left Korbek alone with kid Yuno.

Korbek, who stops laughing, was confused on something before saying this.

"Hang on. If bro made that promise to see her, why didn't he say something before? Could he have forgotten her?"

The scene flashed again to show Korbek that Yuno, who seemed to be around 14 or so at this point was watching Emerald while he was training, seems he was trying to make do what little power he had and used it by making a chain gauntlet shoot forward and hit the target but bent down to pant a bit, oddly enough… Emerald never did this in front of Korbek… did he train in secret or something?

"Huh? Seems I'm not the only one with secrets. Usually when I'm home he always ask for a spar or two." Korbek said.

Emerald then summoned a few swords before using them in a multi striking attack when he seemed to continue while Yuno watched with a smile on her face.

Either Emerald forgot the promise or Yuno never asked him on that date, cause from earlier in the flashback, it looks like Yuno really turned into a stalker with Emerald.

A moment later, something got Yuno's attention which made her look to see something that made her eyes narrow a bit when it wasn't a maid or anyone in the castle… she decided to look after taking one last look at Emerald before the images of him fades while things looked more clear with Yuno, seems the memory was moving along.

"Something must be happening. Though I wonder what Yuno saw to make her narrow?" Korbek said with curiosity.

When he followed, he had to use some serious agility and even had to go full werewolf to keep up when Yuno seemed to chase a figure upwards and onto the wall of the area where Emerald was training, when she saw the figure, she knelt behind a wall out of sight to see what the figure was doing here.

Korbek pants a few times before speaking.

"Damn she's fast. I almost feel like one of those hooded guys with hidden knives in their sleeves. Just who is this person that Yuno saw?"

That question was answered when the figure seemed to pull out a crossbow… tipped with some kind of odd arrowhead that emitted a mist of sorts… was this person another assassin!?

Korbek was shocked when he saw that.

"Another assassin? Who keeps hiring them?"

However that Question wasn't answered when Yuno got a cold look in her eyes and got an unnerving grin when she somehow pulled a large knife out of nowhere while the assassin took aim… with with shocking speed, stabbed the assassin on the side of the head without making a sound and pointing the crossbow up to make sure it didn't launch at Emerald by accident before the assassin's body dropped dead before they ever realized it.

Korbek's eyes widen before speaking.

"Whoa… that's impressive. Though I wonder how she knew where that assassin was, tracking is one thing, but finding is another. But who hired that assassin? Was it the same person that hired Xion?"

However that Question wasn't answered while Yuno looked to Emerald one more time before she just walked away so that the body could be disposed of later by the castle staff when they found it.

Korbek's eyes got flashed with light again… right before he found himself back in the room while he held the Diary in hand.

"You know… it's not really nice looking at others property." A very familiar… and unnerving voice said to Korbek.

Korbek jolts before he turns around to see who spoke.

Turns out… it was a fully nude Yuno before she said this.

"Before you ask, Emerald's doing some last minute cleaning before I rejoin him, told him I would grab some things before getting back in… now… as long as you keep what you saw a secret… well… telling Emerald about you poking your nose where you don't belong even if it's his or your plan isn't very nice." Yuno said with a smile on her face.

"Says the one who stalks him and write Yaoi works of us. Was this a revenge thing because he forgot?"

"No, first off I did save his life thanks to my… stalking as you put it… I prefer the term bodyguard… seems fitting since some do worse than I do, you're not the only one to see the memories after all… and thanks for helping with the size increase… really going to enjoy it soon… as for the forgetting part, no real worries, all I had to do was wait till he turned 18 like I did and boom, here we are, and considering your his brother, I can't do much… but I can tell your parents that you snooped around my room and what not, I mean Emerald can say things about my mental state, but you're the one who went through a ladies sex drawer and closet." Yuno said with a smile on her face.

Korbek was bit surprise before shuddering if his parents knew, he would be punished again by Atros and Naruka and he did not want that ever.

"Okay… I don't want trouble. Let's pretend none of this never happened and no one else has to know." Korbek said before putting the book back.

"Good… now then, if you'll excuse me, I got my prince to please, you may join us if you want but my pussy is off limits." Yuno said to Korbek while she had her hands behind her back.

"Actually after what you did for bro… I think it's better that you two have a moment. Just tell him there was something that I forgot to do. Though I do have two questions."

"Alright, I'll say this though, I don't mind some tag teaming next time, I am curious about how… big werewolves are when they transform, and we do have a deal to complete to get me to stop the Yaoi thing." Yuno said with a slight grin on her face.

Korbek almost forgot before speaking up.

"Well when you say it like that then I'll stay. But I have to ask, 1) how did you get a lock of bro's hair? 2) how'd you get a dildo of bro's size? And you know what? Here's my third question… why do you have… that bat under your bed?"

"Well, first, you saw my memories, remember that my thoughts mentioned him balling up some of my work and some of his hair fell in by chance… 2, special voodoo magic from a Wizard City shop, mimics the dick of the hair's owner that's attached and can change, the tape keeps it from going anywhere… as as for that bat… well… it's more like a dildo that I use on… unruly people who don't keep their lips shut… also for me to use when I'm feeling extra horny." Yuno said while licking her lips a bit.

Korbek, though surprised after hearing the first two answers, pales at the third before speaking.

"Okay… messaged received."

"Good, and since Emerald is busy, want me to suck you off?, he's going to be a few after all." Yuno said with a lusty smile on her face.

Korbek however grins before he sits on the bed before he unbuckles his pants and pulls it down to his feet along with his boxers before speaking.

"Let's get started."

Emerald in the meantime took a bit to clean his hair and washed his body again before he walked out of the bathroom after drying off to see a surprising sight when Yuno was deepthroating Korbek with ease and she practically had her nose touch his groin, granted his human form was smaller but she didn't even gag at all.

Korbek shudders and groans before he noticed his brother before speaking up.

"Hey bro. Enjoy your bath?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, seems Yuno is putting you through the ringer, thought you would go full on werewolf or something." Emerald said while Yuno keeps up her actions while feeling Korbek's dick twitch in her mouth already, which was shocking since Korbek had the Chaos ring for serious stamina… but then her throat vibrates around his dick and got this reaction.

Korbek shudders a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yeah well... t-thought I w-wait and… l-let her s-suck... m-me off first." Korbek replies.

"Seems to be doing a good job as well… hehe, Hey Yuno, you can keep pleasing Kor, but mind pointing your ass this way?, I believe your ass or pussy have a meeting right about now." Emerald said while his dick twitched when it was erect.

Yuno mentally chuckles before she raised her ass up before both her ass and pussy were pointed at the prince.

Emerald grins at that before he walked to her and after a moment of grinding on her ass, pulled back and placed the head of his dick at her folds before pushing himself in when he felt how soaked she was.

Yuno muffly moans on Korbek's dick when she felt that before thinking.

 _'At last. I finally feel my prince's dick inside me.'_

Surprisingly Emerald went in her with ease but shrugged it off since most women don't keep their virginities long.

He then gripped her ass and starts to pound her pussy with some serious power in his thrusts.

Yuno's eyes widen before she took Korbek's dick even deeper in her mouth causing said pirate to groan a bit when he felt his dick hit the back of Yuno's throat.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on pounding Yuno while his attraction gem glows brightly at a lower color tone and his sensitivity gem glows as well to get Yuno to feel more than usual.

Yuno blushes brightly before she felt her pussy getting wetter from how good it was.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on pounding Yuno's pussy, he even spanked her ass a few times to see how she would react.

Yuno muffly moans loud before she bobs her head with gusto on Korbek's dick making him groan again before moaning a bit.

For a bit, Emerald keeps his assault up with him spanking her ass while he fucked her and with Yuno sucking off Korbek until…

Korbek grinds his teeth a bit when he felt his dick twitching meaning he was gonna climax soon.

Unfortunately for him, Emerald seemed to egg Yuno on more when he used some shocking stamina to outlast him, then again Yuno was sucking him off for a bit…

Korbek noticed that before he used his stamina gem since he didn't want to lose this.

It did help for a bit, but Yuno then used more vibrations that practically made her throat visibly shudder around Korbeks dick while Emerald used a couple gauntlets that gripped Yuno's breasts roughly which in turn made her moan and hum more around Korbek's dick, stamina or not, it looked like she was hitting all of his buttons in just the right way.

"D-Damn… she's something. How is she doing the whole vibrating thing?" Korbek asked.

"A-Apparently a skill or something of hers, may t-try and learn it later, she can make any p-part of her b-body vibrate… even her pussy if she wanted to." Emerald said while he slammed his hips towards Yuno one more time and moves his hips from side to side to have his dick rub the inside of Yuno's womb.

Yuno moans loud before Korbek spoke up.

"Hehe… L-Lucky… wish I had someone like that."

"W-Well… you c-could ask A-Aiag if she wants to learn, b-but I-I'm sure Yuno here w-would have to test her… h-hope you don't mind." Emerald said before he resumed thrusting again and Yuno sucked harder and harder while her throat vibrates more, stamina is one thing but she doubt that Korbek's defenses would work now when she felt him twitching again in her throat.

Korbek used a couple more points on the stamina gem before he said this.

"W-Well… that would be up to Aiag… N-Not gonna… make my… s-special gal do something… s-she doesn't want to… d-do."

"J-Just an option…. And FYI… continue putting your points in the stamina gem, when it evolved, my stamina multiplied, barely came with Marceline and the others… and they all tag teamed me so I doubt Yuno could withstand our combined assault." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Korbek chuckled before speaking.

"Y-Yeah I know… N-Not only did… A-Atros and… N-Naruka… tag team me… d-during my… p-punishment b-but… t-they also… invited a-a bunch of… l-lesser punishers to test out my… r-ring."

"Hehe… guess you really leveled huh?" Emerald said while he

"Y-Yup… but to be h-honest… i-it was not worth it… i-if it was to… g-get me to… s-stop smoking… N-Now I… h-have the t-two married… c-couple in my harem now… s-since grandma… r-rewarded them." Korbek replies.

"Well… at… least they're hot, can't deny that after all, and if your not punished, then they can't harm you, hehe, seems you got a few reasons to really dominate them." Emerald said while he used his thumbs to play with Yuno's ass.

Yuno jolts a bit while Korbek took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Now then… let's get serious." Emerald said before he pulled Yuno away from Korbek's dick and with a quick turn, showed Yuno's ass to Korbek.

"So… ready for the payback for the balls… And be a real pain in her ass…. I really recommend the Werewolf form for the biggest size you got." Emerald said with a grin while he held Yuno to his chest and his dick was practically pushing on her womb.

Korbek grinned before his eyes glow and turned to his werewolf form.

Emerald grins before he glanced to see Yuno's reaction.

Yuno blushed brightly when she saw Korbek's dick before she grins before speaking.

"Come and get it big boy."

Korbek was a bit surprised before he chuckles and jams his dick up her ass.

Yuno yelps a bit when she felt that before groaning a bit.

Emerald and Korbek then raised and lowered Yuno on their dicks while Emerald used multiple gauntlets to please her body and smashed his lips onto hers for a kiss.

Yuno muffly moans loud into the kiss before she had her tongue fight Emerald's before she wraps her arms and legs around him.

For a bit, the duo continue to fuck Yuno while she came time and time again on their dicks before after a few hours after Korbek had the stamina gem evolve to have his stamina multiply… all in all Yuno was getting the dicking of her life by the duo while they practically destroy her holes.

Yuno had a very fucked up look on her face while her tongue hangs out as she moans loud with ecstasy.

For a bit more, the duo keep going before Emerald felt his dick twitching.

"G-Glob… glad I got… that anti pregnancy spell… from Marceline… and cast it on myself… can't knock anyone up… until it's dispelled." Emerald said when he thrusts harder into Yuno.

Korbek, who was still in his werewolf form, chuckle a bit before speaking up while thrusting hard in Yuno's ass.

 **"S-So… how was it… b-being with a… V-Vampire?"**

"L-Long s-story short… one h-hell of a time… can b-be p-pretty freaking in the sack." Emerald said while he wondered what Yuno was thinking right now.

 _'Hmmm… perhaps I should see that Marceline person later on to see if she's good enough to be my prince's Queen.'_ Yuno thought since she was still gonna protect Emerald no matter what.

Korbek chuckles before speaking.

 **"Hehe… well glad you two got hitched then."**

"Not going to be a while, still need to get used to Ooo and other things first… but for now." Emerald said before he grit his teeth and really starts thrusting as hard and fast as he could when he got close.

Korbek did the same as well when also felt it too.

A minute later, both princes roar when they practically hilt Yuno and came hard in her which flooded her pussy and ass with the heavily condensed cum.

Yuno screams loud with ecstasy before she came very hard on Emerald and Korbek's dick when she felt her womb getting bloated.

For a bit, the duo keep cumming before tapping off a bit later, about 30 seconds later, and pulled Yuno off and set her on the bed before Emerald asked this.

"So Yuno, think this honors our deal and you won't pass out that fanfic you write?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face, Emerald was experienced with the green gems evolved state, but Korbek wasn't and could barely feel tired at all, in fact his body felt better then usual.

Yuno was too tired to talk before she weakly gave Emerald a thumbs up meaning the deal was honored.

"So Kor… got anywhere to be?... I might as well give Yuno what she wants and more for now, I'm looking at the clock and the foreman and the others are on a break right now." Emerald said when he just told Yuno he was far from done.

Korbek took a moment to think before speaking.

 **"Eh, why not. I can go for more."**

"Welp Yuno… you wanted us for awhile… well… better brace yourself since you did ask for us to give you a good fuck... " Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Korbek chuckled while Yuno had this thought.

 _'T-Thank you Glob.'_

Time then passed to much much later, with the camera showing a fancy stage and another festival being made nearby with some things happening when the 4 weeks passed.

First and foremost was introducing Yuno to Rias and the others… that… was a very interesting situation when Rias and Yuno seemed to have some hostility to one another for various reasons… for Rias… because she heard of her stalker tendencies from Emerald and Korbek…

For Yuno… because she wanted to be the top concubine in this relationship.

However Yuno would sometimes give Korbek a look remind him of their deal which did not sit well with Aiag.

Though speaking of the Wood Nymph, she met Atros and Naruka after hearing from Korbek about his punishment and that they're part of the harem.

But surprisingly, she easily welcome them both with open arms since she was happy that the werewolf was done with smoking for good.

Honestly… Rias seemed to have reported about Yuno to Helios and Nocturn shortly after that because Helios tried to talk with Emerald about Yuno and to make sure he was sure about accepting her… all in all… Emerald practically told her that he could accept or not accept anyone he wants, and he wouldn't hide things from them unless it was truly important, he even mentioned before anyone would ask that he would tell anyone anything if they asked so it's not like he wasn't going to keep things secret, he even said he had no secrets aside from that Xion issue so he didn't really worry.

Luckily for Korbek, he wasn't asked if he found something about Yuno and made sure to play cool and not make it suspicious.

All in all, aside from some glances to Yuno who normally had an arm around Emerald's arm, she didn't do much, though she did leave for a bit for some unknown reasons, either for work, to write some fanfiction or if the memory that Korbek saw… take care of any assassin's that came for Emerald if they were there, no one else noticed anything, but she did vanish for an hour or two at a time sometimes.

During the second week, after Korbek managed to find a good smoking alternative, thanks to Death who found a soul of a Marijuana plant, managed to grow some for himself, he even went to Finn's treefort to ask a certain Water Nymph, maybe more a certain question.

Korbek went to the pond to find Denise enjoying herself before he walk up to her and told her what he and Aiag talked about adding her to the harem if she wants to.

Shoko in the meantime was hiding out in the hidden home of the Water Nymphs, she was told that this would be a surprise for most and only a few people knew about her being alive but didn't know what she would be doing for the festival, the other sisters went to the surface to see what was going on and heard Korbek asking Denise that Question and wondered what she would say, if Emerald told them right, then Korbek should have seriously leveled up since then and could be many times better than before.

Denise said yes after a moment of thought before the short haired water Nymph sister asked if she could join as well with a grin on her face.

Korbek was a bit surprised before say he was cool with it before he gave Denise and the short haired water nymph a kiss to the lips.

The duo went with it while the ponytail water Nymph sister had her arms crossed while she rests her chin on them while she watched the trio going at it before saying that if they wanted to go ahead and screw around, she wouldn't stop them, though they may have to go to Finn's home and borrow a guest room for that.

Korbek looks at the ponytail water nymph and said she's welcome to join in on the fun.

She told the trio that she would join later but had to do something first, that was a hidden message to the sisters that she would tell Shoko that they would be in a bit or maynot be able to join so she can keep Shoko company.

The two sisters nod to the ponytail girl before they brought Korbek inside the treefort since Finn gave them an extra key in case he forgot or if they to get something.

A moment later you can already hear pleasurable moans inside meaning Korbek was going all out on them.

The Ponytail water Nymph sister chuckles a bit before she dived back down to Shoko to tell her what's going on, long story short, She never came back to so she could really give Shoko a real cheering up when she and Shoko went at it for awhile.

Emerald in turn heard from Hudson that Ass… Ashley that she was being broken in really well and Emerald decided to visit real quick for two reasons… one, to see if he could help break a bitch in and… see Xion to see how that bastard was doing, he made a promise to himself that he would come back to finish him for good when he was at full power but he wanted to see what Xion's condition was before hand.

* * *

 **Nightosphere/ Hudson's home/ ?**

Emerald had opened a portal to the Nightosphere with Marceline's help and the duo went into the Nightosphere to visit Hudson before Emerald spoke to Marceline while the duo traveled along a path.

"So…. how are you feeling Marceline?, heard you and Bubblegum got back together… hehe, hope you don't mind if I join in next time, then again we are keeping this relationship secret for the most part until the festival happens… and Finn helping by calling us for some kind of issue so we could have some alone time really helped for a sudden quickie… and Korbek as well… sorry again about that, things got a bit out of hand when I told him about you… and then there was Yuno but seems you and her get along well enough." Emerald asked when he looked to Marceline who floats next to him on his left.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she kissed Emerald on the cheek before speaking.

"No worries. Glad you and Kor patch things up. Plus he didn't say anything to anyone so we're in the clear. As for Yuno, despite the stalking thing that I heard, she seems like a great gal to hang with. Also yes, Bonnie and I did get back together, but she surprisingly wants to get to know you and stuff."

"Really?, she was normally nervous about that and the festival thing… but I've seen her walk around with an almost excited look sometimes… wonder what happened… as for Yuno, well you two did get it on at your place to see if eachother was good enough… didn't expect you two to be that freaky when you used a freaking monster form on Yuno and she enjoyed it." Emerald said while chuckling a bit.

"I was surprised as well but if she can handle it, then she's okay in my book. As for Bonnie… I still don't know what's going on but she's very clingy to me so who am I to complain? Hehe… but seriously Korbek and Finn have been really helpful with our secret. I mean Finn wants to make sure that I'm happy and I know Kor is being a supported brother to you." Marceline said.

"Well considering that until the festival happens you have been giving them daily… rewards to help ease the stress, honestly would have been a bit jealous if I didn't join to make it a gangbang for you… but considering how well you liked it, guess you don't mind sharing as long as we agree huh?, hope you don't mind if I do the same if you get any lady friends of your own, but that can be debatable, seems were getting close to your dads place." Emerald said while he points to the iconic cave where Hudson's throne was.

"Yeah… though I will tell you, Finn enjoys my reward… though Korbek was a tough nut to crack. Luckily Aiag and his punishers were able to help… hehe." Marceline replies.

"Yeah… but speaking of punishing… hope your ready to break Ashley in more my dear Vampiress." Emerald said before he kissed Marceline's cheek in return and walked to the entrance of the place before Marceline could respond.

Marceline blushed a bit before the duo were at the front door of Hudson's place.

A moment later, the duo entered to see Hudson in his large demon form while he listened to his subjects issues or just flat out screwed them over before they were sent away.

"Hey Hudson, guess who dropped in." Emerald said to get the Ruler of the Underworld's attention.

Marceline floats next to the prince before speaking up.

"Hey dad."

Hudson looked to the duo before blinking a few times, and after a moment of returning to normal… or at least how normal Hudson can get, he had a happy look on his face before saying this.

"Marceline, nice to see you and Emerald here, may I ask what's for the surprise visit?, not that I'm complaining since I get to see my little girl after all." Hudson said with a grin on his face.

Marceline blushed a bit in embarrassment when she heard that.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he looked to Hudson and said this.

"So… before we get to the mushy stuff and the father daughter bonding… how's the bitch I gave you?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face before Hudson blinked a few times before he just points his thumb to his right… and when the duo did…. they saw many demons practically raping Ashley, thanks to all of the noise from the crowd, they completely missed them.

Marceline whistled a bit before speaking.

"Wow… they are really enjoying her body."

"Eh, I'll admit that I had my fun but these guys and gals really don't get much, and kind of went into a raping frenzy, and you were right kid, she really stretched when I took my fully demonic form, really interesting since she didn't get killed… hehe." Hudson said while Emerald shrugged before he said this.

"Eh, I try, mind if Marceline gets a moment with her to get some payback?, you and I maybe pissed but I'm sure Marceline deserves the payback more than you and I." Emerald said with a cold grin on his face.

Marceline looks at her dad to see if he agrees.

"Hehe, sure why not, just give me a second and my little girl can have her trained pet back… hehe, kind of proud of this evil bit, ever consider a carrier in going full on evil?" Hudson asked Emerald.

Marceline however wrapped her arms around Emerald before speaking.

"Don't try to convince my man dad."

"Eh, can't hurt to try Marcy, I mean he did do a pretty evil thing after all and did it without even flinching, and he barely knew that bitch there." Hudson said while Emerald shrugged.

"Well, I'm no good guy that's for sure, I mean your Chaotic evil, Marceline is more like Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic good depending on the person, and I guess I'm Chaotic Lawful, I got that punisher position which puts me in that Lawful part but I can be unpredictable with it like I was with Flaron and I enjoyed screwing him over a bit, so while I'm not evil, I'm no good guy, I help who I want to help and hinder who I want to hinder, guess that makes me more unpredictable than you in a sense… hehe." Emerald said while chuckling a bit near the end.

"Hehe… well then, let's have my daughter get her vengeance." Hudson said.

"Sure, I'll give her some one on one time… mind telling me where Xion is?" Emerald said while he got an unnervingly cold look in his eyes while he keeps his smile on his face.

Hudson and Marceline blinked a few times before Marceline spoke up.

"Why do you want to see him Emerald?"

"Three reasons Marceline, one is mainly to let him know that when I get my full power back… well… let's just say I'll be killing Xion twice and not giving him a chance to reincarnate." Emerald said with his eyes somehow getting colder.

Marceline was a bit surprised before hearing Hudson spoke up.

"And what are your other two?"

"Well just want to see if he's doing as well as I hate to believe, seems an unstable guy like him would love it here with all the violence and sex he can get, third is more of a double thing… but one is using a gauntlet chain to slug him… and tell him that when I find out which brother or sister hired him to try and kill me… **He will be getting a new cellmate."** Emerald said while his hair covered his eyes to give him unnervingly cold shadows while green dots were seen where his eyes were.

Marceline and Hudson were a bit surprised before Hudson spoke up.

"Alright. I'll take you to him. Though, you might want to save the last question. Korbek came by a few days ago and asked the same question. However I had to hold him back when Xion taunts him and when he mention how Korbek couldn't do anything to say his dad."

"Right… well I won't get anywhere just standing here, Marceline, you go have fun, I'll be back soon." Emerald said while he kissed her lips for a moment and pulled away to let Hudson lead him to Xion.

Marceline blushed a bit while Hudson chuckles before he said this.

"Have fun sweety." He said before he starts leading Emerald to Xion.

A bit later after leading Emerald through a few shifting areas, the duo found themselves in a cell while they saw a large man practically dominate a female demon who seemed to get a bit in over her head while he fucked her in the ass.

"Hey Xion! You have a visitor." Hudson called out.

The Larger man, the soul of Xion had a physical body so he could fully feel what the Nightosphere had to offer, when he heard that, he looked and his long white hair moved a bit and when he saw Emerald… he chuckles for a second before saying this.

"Give me a moment, rules are rules and unless this lady leaves willingly, can't really deny her, or mind if I talk and fuck?" Xion said while he keeps pounding the female demons ass before Emerald shrugged.

"Not the first time to see a situation like this… I don't mind… I have some questions to ask and some things to tell you and I'll leave you for awhile." Emerald said with a cold tone while he had his hands in his pockets.

"Hehe… ask away. Though I must ask… how's my sister doing? And that weak Pirate brother of yours as well?" Xion questioned as he kept pounding the demon woman's ass.

"Well… considering Helios kept you a secret and I was nearly killed by you, my trust with her was greatly damaged, hehe, seems that mind game of yours to make me question my entire Family worked for the most part, as for Kor, heard he visited you earlier so I won't answer that one since you already know… long story short I'm the new punisher of the Bondage Kingdom and already completed a mission, also helped Hudson's daughter and we're dating, so I'm doing pretty well since you crippled me... " Emerald said with a cold tone that seemed to emit a lot of hate, but he didn't try and attack Xion.

Xion chuckled before speaking.

"Well congrats on dating the warden's daughter though the I guess the early release is out of the question. But surprisingly, you shouldn't blame your mom since I was a disgrace to the family. As for Korbek it was nice talking to him. Though kinda surprise he didn't ask why I targeted his dad from the past."

"Oh give me a break, if you really cared for Helios then you would have never attacked her son or her family in general even for payment, as for Kor, it's his business and unless he's in danger, I won't but in... nuff said, I know you won't say anything about who paid you to try and kill me, but you may be glad to know that when I find out who hired you… **They will be joining you here in this cell, don't care if you have a smart remark or some kind of rebuttal… it's a damn promise and I don't break those unless necessary… also when I get my full powers back… better bring your A game cause I will be killing you a second time and make sure you never reincarnate… and since your my uncle… you should know how important that is… so congrats… you turned me into a family hating psychopath, hopefully I won't go on a murder spree like you."** Emerald said while part of his face turned into the skull mode while he kept still.

Xion just keeps on laughing after hearing that before he spoke up while still dominating the female demon.

"Only a matter of time boy."

 **"Yeah?... Well…."** Emerald said before a chain gauntlet launched at Xion with serious speed and clocked him in the jaw before returning to Emerald who turned away from the cage.

 **"Consider that the before moment first…. I'll be back next time when my powers are back… no sooner."** Emerald said before he starts walking away.

Xion groans a bit before he starts chuckling a bit before speaking up.

"See you later nephew. But before you go… I have something to tell you regarding Korbek." He said with a grin.

"What?" Emerald coldly said when he looked back to Xion with one glowing eye.

Xion grinned evilly before speaking.

"Truth was… his old man was an obstacle, not a target. I was after the pup the whole time."

Emerald had a silent cold stare when he turned to Xion and said this.

 **"What?"** Emerald said to make sure he heard right.

"That's right. I was after him because someone paid me to capture the kid because there was a special power in the kid that he has yet to awaken. Power that might rival Davy Jones himself. It would've took me awhile to find him… if I hadn't found his mom. Good woman, put up a great fight till I had my way with her. Shame that I had to end her hehe." Xion said.

A moment later, Xion, the Female demon fell to the ground when Emerald emitted a surprisingly large amount of power, and surprisingly Hudson when he fell to one knee while Emerald had a cold look on his face, like the eyes of a killer about to strike.

 **"I don't know if you told Kor that or not… but know when I get my powers back… I'll be coming here to make you pay… laugh me off if you want… or just ignore me… off guard or not, I killed you when I was 5… and I can do it again."** Emerald said while his skull pulsed with pain while Xion, who felt himself get forced balls deep into the demoness, just laughed and laughed before saying this.

"Good… very good… only when you're at your lowest can you get your power back… hehe, wonder what you'll be like when that happens though." Xion said while Emerald frowned when he remembered that part… it wasn't told on the speakers so it must have either been left out or wasn't said when the speaker died when Emerald snapped.

Hudson, who was still a bit shocked, believed enough is enough before he spoke up.

"Yo kid… I think it's time we get out. Marceline would probably try to see if everything's okay."

Emerald after a moment of calming down, sighs before his power recedes and he held his aching head.

"Yeah… better leave before I do something stupid." Emerald said before he and Hudson start to leave the prison area.

Xion chuckled before speaking.

"Catch you around nephew. Say hi to your mom for me." He said before he went back to plowing the female demon.

What Xion didn't say was that when he saw the sword on Emerald's back, he was greatly surprised, but said nothing… all would be answered soon after all.

Xion then continues to dominate the demoness while Emerald and Hudson appear back in the throne room to see a surprising sight.

Marceline was seen laying on her back with her hands behind her head as she was enjoying Ashley who had her arms tied behind her back and was bouncing on Marceline's dick in her pussy with a fucked up look while other demons and demonesses stroked themselves at the sight.

Emerald took a moment to watch before looking at Hudson before saying this.

"I'll be heading back to Ooo since Marceline seems busy, seems Marceline didn't notice that, got a festival to plan… and to see Gramps if he's in his domain." Emerald said when he starts to walk away from the Ruler of the Nightosphere.

Marceline however noticed Emerald leaving before she calls out to him.

"Hey Emerald. Sorry for noticing. Where are you going?"

"Eh, back to Ooo for a moment and then to visit gramps to see something, I'll be going alone since I'm not effected by the memory erasing water there, have fun with the Bitch while I'm gone." Emerald said while he waved to Marceline with one hand.

Marceline did a cute pout before speaking.

"Aww, do you have to go? There's an ass waiting to be pounded with your name on it."

"Maybe next time, I don't want to ruin the fun for your demonic subjects here, I mean technically your the princess of the Nightosphere so why not give them an order, I mean… they can't really deny you if you can kick their collective asses right?, might makes sense right here, besides… gotta save my energy when we get back to your place… hehe, patience is a virtue for a reason after all and believe me… I'm bringing a real surprise when I get done, think of it as a gift I need to get… and to help level, why not bring the bitch and some demonesses who you think look good to your place if you want it to be a real party at your place." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looked to the other Demons and Demonesses around Marceline and Ashley.

Some of the Demons and Demonesses were all nodding in agreement with eagerness while Marceline, who was a bit surprise, took a moment to think before she starts chuckling when she said this.

"A rad idea dude. Definitely will try that. Hope you come back soon, this pussy of mine doesn't like to get lonely." She said with a grin.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this with a teasing grin.

"For you… I'll be coming soon, just be patient… trust me, this gift will be one that keeps on giving and that the only hint I will say, now if you'll excuse me, I got places to visit and things to do, if I meet a new lady I'll bring her to you after I have my fun so I can see two goddesses go at it, and one of them is an unpredictable goddess of chaos so I don't want to keep her waiting." Emerald said while he winked at Marceline when he was talking about her before he starts walking away again.

Marceline blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well have fun but before leaving, mind giving me a little smooch first?"

"Hmmm eh why not, lady demons who are having thoughts of going to Marceline's face for various reasons, mind moving aside so I can give my sexy Vamp Queen what she wants?" Emerald said while the attraction gem glows again.

Hudson rolled his eyes a bit when he heard that while some of the Demonesses, who blushed a bit brightly when they felt the gem's effect, moved aside so the prince was able to get to the Vampire Queen who was still being pleasured by a bouncing Ashley.

Emerald just chuckles when he noticed Hudson rolling his eyes before he approached the group of demons and demonesses surrounding Marceline and Ashley.

"Thank you ladies, if your interested in joining Marceline and I for fun later, just follow her to her place in Ooo and make sure to bring that bitch pleasing your princess with you… hehe… trust me… I'll make it more than worth your while." Emerald said when he passed by each lady with a grin on his face before he knelt down near Marceline's head and kissed her on the lips after bending over.

Marceline moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in his mouth before she wrapped her arms around the prince's back in loving embrace.

For a minute the duo keep kissing before Emerald pulled away and said this.

"Welp, better get going, but I got a bit of an idea to help make your fun here abit more…. Interesting… mind letting me go to do that?" Emerald said with a grin on his face, and knowing Emerald… it was most likely a pervy idea.

Marceline grins as well before she gave Emerald another quick kiss to his lips before she let him go.

Emerald grins before he surprised Marceline and Ashley by extension by pushing Marceline so that she was on top of Ashley before he turned to look to see if he could find something… or someone before grinning and approached a surprisingly large female demoness with a massive dick equipped before gesturing for her to lean down for some reason.

The demoness was a bit confused before she leans down to see what Emerald want to say.

Surprisingly to a few demons and demonesses, Emerald quickly gripped the large Demonesses massive breasts and roughly pinched her nipples while the purple gem kicked in hard which caused the Demoness to moan like a whore while her dick quickly pushed before Emerald whispered something into her ear and let go before he starts to leave after he repeats the action to a few more demonesses with dicks..

Marceline got the surprise, or not so surprise of her undead life when the large Demoness practically rushed to her and without even slowing down, gripped her ass and jammed her dick into her before thrusting with an out of control lustful look on her face.

"OH FUCK!" Marceline moans while having no idea what Emerald did but surprisingly didn't care as she was now enjoying her ass getting filled while Ashley moans loud with ecstasy from feeling the Vampire Queen's dick hitting her womb.

A moment later, Marceline noticed another demoness approchining her with another and another joining in.

One practically forced her to blow the demonesses dick and facefucked her while another grabbed Ashley and moved her so that she and Marceline where now on their knees while in the air a bit before a Demoness jammed herself into Ashley's ass.

"Welp Marceline, I know how rough you like it so here is part A… Ladies… gentleman… as long as you don't knock up Marceline… go nuts, as you can see she really likes the rough treatment… and for the lucky guy or gal who knocks up the bitch there, well… consider her a gift if Marceline is through with her, and for the lady who knocks her up, I'm making a harem for myself so if any lady is interested… then start fucking and when your dick hurts… fuck some more… I got more stamina then what to do with and I need lovers who won't pass out on me easily thanks to this ring on my wrists… so if any candidates is interested, there is the minimum requirement… and like I said… go nuts… the more wild and dominating you get… the better reaction you get from Marceline, trust me, she can be dominating… but she's not to my level… yet." Emerald said while showing the Chaos Ring to the others with a lustful grin on his face when he gave that command to the demons and demonesses around him before he stood back from the group with his hands in his pockets.

Marceline and Ashley were a bit shocked when they heard that but Marceline was liking this idea already.

The Demons and Demonesses were shocked as well before they, especially the Demonesses, took that challenge to really please the duo while making sure to not get Marceline pregnant. Ashley however is a different story.

Emerald chuckles before he said this through the mass of horny demons to his Vampire Girlfriend.

"Hey Marceline, if you find any demonesses who impress you and want to add them to my harem for you to play with later, bring them by, now if you'll excuse me, I got places to visit, and see you later Hudson, hopefully I may call you Dad in the future if things go well for Marceline and I, and sorry for causing this here in your throne room, so tell you what, if your interested, I can pass a few ladies I meet to you after I have some fun with them if they want to get some fun times with the Ruler of the Nightosphere, can even make it so that they can take your larger demonic form as well." Emerald said to Hudson before he starts walking away with a wave of his hand.

"Hehe… works for me. Happy hunting kid and hey let me know if Korbek wants a demoness as an apology for the soul sucking thing." Hudson said.

"Hmmm… Maybe, but he has his hands full with Naruka so you may need to find a lady to help keep him safe if Atros isn't around, later everyone, and have fun Marceline and try to not impregnate too many ladies there." Emerald teased before being a bit funny by blowing her a kiss and walking out of the throne room.

Marceline blushes a bit while the demons and demonesses continue to fuck her and Ashely as best as they can.

The scene then went to Emerald when he walked through the portal and was back in Marceline's home before stretching and used a chain to close it for now, Marceline can make a new one thanks to her having a bit of his chain with her, all she would need to do is use her blood and chant the Nightosphere chant after using it to draw the portal symbol and bam, besides can't have any demons wondering around.

"Welp, time to head to Wizard City and see if that item I asked for it in." Emerald said to himself with a grin before he exits the house and cave before using the chain wheels to rocket across the fields and arrived at the hidden barrier where Wizard City was and said this.

"Wizards Rule!" Emerald said with a loud tone before the barrier fell and he saw Wizard City in front of him.

When he walked to the front Gate, he saw a few guards there while he keeps walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Halt state your business. Wizards only fool!" The guard said before he and the guards point their wands at him.

Emerald gave the guards a half lidded look and after summoning a chain gauntlet that gave them the middle finger of the apocalypse, he said this.

"I'm the prince of the Bondage Kingdom, Emerald Ranmyaku, as you can see, while I'm no Wizard, I am magical, call me a fool again and I'll use my authority as the official punisher of Ooo to make your lives miserable if you keep pointing those wands at me." Emerald said before his body emits a large amount of magic that eclipsed their own even when crippled and he got a deadly look in his eyes.

The guards were shocked when they felt that before they lowered their wands and backed away before the next guard spoke.

"O-Our apologies y-your highness."

Emerald sighed before he recalled his power and gauntlet before saying this.

"Just ask people for identification before pointing your wands at them, I heard Wizard City was a wonderful place that thrived with magics but didn't expect a cold reception, I have a meeting with the Grand Master Wizard since an Item I called about is late in getting here… and since I told him it's very important for courting a certain woman I am fond for… **I am not pleased since I was suppose to get it a week ago… if he doubts me, tell him the Grandson of Life and Death is here."** Emerald said while his face fell away to show a skull with glowing green dots to prove that point.

And when that happened, his power momentary went over the City for many people to see and shudder when… something unnatural seemed to go over them…

One of the people that felt that was Huntress Wizard who was visiting some friends and getting some ingredients.

"What was that?" She asked before she went to investigate the source.

Abracadaniel felt that power as well and when Huntress passed him, she saw him faint in a rather pathetic way with his forearm on his head and ignored him.

Huntress shook her head as she wondered how he can be wizard.

The power even traveled far enough for the Grand Master Wizard to sense from his throne while he played with his cats.

"Such power." GMW said.

"Indeed, and I have a feeling that power… is restricted somehow when I sensed some kind of pain... but that's just a feeling I have." An elderly Wizard said with a relaxed tone with two others following him which got GMW's attention.

One was a young looking man in his adult years who had a serious look on his face and wore glasses that helped hide the power that showed from his eyes.

Another was a petite looking women with Gems for eyes and had beautiful white hair that trailed down her back while she wore an outfit that hit the rest of her figure from view.

The Woman then spoke up to get the Grand Master Wizard's attention.

"Father, Jackie and I both felt something. Think we should investigate?"

However the adult wizard used two fingers and had them smack Jade's forehead before saying this.

"You don't know much even for being the Grand Master Wizard's daughter Jade, that wasn't just magical energy, it seemed to be magical energy that a deity makes, I heard of this Marceline Woman and she's related to Hudson Abadeer and heard rumors that the Bondage Kingdom is setting up a festival to punish Bubblegum or for some kind or treaty, but records state that they are normally the punishing type so could be using the festival as a cover for the Citizens there." The Adult looking Wizard said with a serious tone before the Elderly Wizard spoke up.

"Calm yourself Maze, the energy doesn't feel antagonistic, and from the location, must have been the guards… *Sigh*... I've always been saying that unless an intruder actually enters the city, they shouldn't just point their wands at the visitor, but I guess old customs run deep here no matter how much I try suggesting change even if I am an advisor here." The Elder Wizard, most likely Jackie said while he rubbed his white beard.

Grand Master Wizard then spoke.

"Then perhaps we should pay a visit to this new comer."

"Indeed, based on the energy and old texts, I surmise this is the Grandson who inherited the powers of Life and Death, but why could he be here?, unless he's here to meet someone or get a magical item, I don't think he has any business here." Jackie said while he rubbed his beard in thought.

Jade was a bit surprise when she heard that before having this thought.

 _'A grandson of Life and Death? This I gotta see. Wonder if he's cute.'_

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting, an abomination like him wouldn't care for rules and whatnot for long." Maze said before Jackie bopped him on the head with his cane before saying this.

"Mind your manners boy, you maybe in your 30s but remember I'm nearly in my 2000th year thanks to my deal with Death to make sure I advise this city into prosperity, I understand you don't like deities like the Cosmic owl who gave you that prophetic dream about your Family's curse with absorbing magic, but that was because you ignored my warnings and messed up our plan to prevent it, remember the Deities of Ooo have to keep the balance of Ooo while we deal with the lesser issues that Mortals have to make their jobs easier." Jackie said to try and give Maze some wisdom.

Jade sighed since she remembered that before Grand Master Wizard stood up and grabbed his staff before speaking.

"Alright, if we're done talking, let's get moving." He said before his staff starts to glow.

"Very well, but Grand Master Wizard sir, when the mention of the visitor's energy was said… you seemed a bit… nervous… seems you may know more than you're letting on." Jackie said while his ancient eyes looked to GMW with wisdom far beyond anyone elses years.

"Yes indeed. And I believe I might know who it is." GMW said before he brought his staff to the floor and poof all four disappeared.

Back with the guards when the made that fuck up...

The guards paled when they heard that before the lead guard spoke up.

"W-We're sorry sir… w-we had… n-no idea… P-Please allow us… t-to guide y-you to him." He said with fear.

Emerald took a moment to calm down with his face returning to normal before saying this.

"Look, I am not here to be an enemy, just tell him that I'll be heading to Ron Jame's shop and maybe a few other places so I should be with him in an hour, I don't blame you but I have a… bad meeting with a relative of mine in the Nightosphere and I really want things to go well, you guys can relax, and since I did cause a scare, here, take these and if you get a vacation, head to these currdenance on the map of Ooo and you'll find a barrier similar to this one that all you need to do is walk through, you'll be in the territory of the Bondage Kingdom, head there and pass this to a woman at the receptionist and you guys should get into the VIP area of a place called Dreamland, there are succubus's there who will do anything to satisfy you guys, and don't worry about returning it, it will do that within a week, seems to be enchanted that way so better get that vacation soon." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held the VIP pass to the guards.

The guards were shocked to receive an offer but were a bit weary when they heard the word succubus.

Emerald raised an eyebrow from that before he asked this.

"What's wrong?, something I said?" Emerald asked with a confused tone.

Before the guards could answer, the group heard a poof sound from behind before they turned around to see, GMW with his daughter, Jackie and Maze.

"G-Grand Master Wizard. W-We were just gonna call you." The lead guard said.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he said this.

"Relax, you were just doing your job, though if there is a complaint box, I would suggest that if someone came in through the barrier legally, then all the visitor should do is show some kind of magical ability or something… but on a serious note… did you get the item I asked for?" Emerald said before he looked to the Grandmaster Wizard with a serious gaze.

Jade got a good look at Emerald before she blushed a bit when he saw how cute he looked before thinking.

 _'He is a cutie… Yes!'_ She thought before GMW spoke up.

"Prince Emerald, so nice of you to come but I have some bad news."

"Great… did it get broken or something?, my message was clear on keeping it safe when I sent it to you for enchanting, that thing wasn't easy for even me to get after all." Emerald said when his eyes narrow a bit from that thought.

The guards were a bit scared while GMW cleared his throat a bit before speaking.

"Well that's the problem… it never arrived."

"What?" Emerald said when he body emitted a little power before Jackie cleared his throat to get Emerald's attention… and shocked all when he hit Emerald on the top of the head with his cane.

"OW!" Emerald said when he ducked down and covered his head, just what was that staff made of?

"Calm yourself… your reminding me of Maze with a gaze like that, the item never appeared and even though it's suppose to be a secret, the guards were all found dead… or more like drained… when we looked for them and found them, they were just husks and from the state of their… undress, succubus's were involved." Jackie said which caused Emerald to realize why the guards were nervous.

"Still… did you have to conk me on the skull with that thing?" Emerald said while he rubs his head more.

Jade giggled a bit before Maze spoke up.

"Trust me kid, he does the same thing to me while he gives Jade and I here two fingers to the forehead sometimes, I do the same to Jade when she says something on a situation she doesn't understand."

Emerald then noticed Jade and Maze before his gaze went to Jade before he said this.

"Wow, just lost my pick up line from getting lost in those eyes, names Jade right?, guess it makes sense, just for formalities, names Emerald." Emerald said with a grin on his face, guess he didn't care or didn't know that she was GMW's daughter.

Jade blushes again while Maze frowns a bit before speaking.

"Oi show some respect. That's the Grand Master Wizard's daughter."

Emerald then looked to Maze with a raised eyebrow before saying this.

"And I'm a prince of the Bondage Kingdom and just to keep it between us at least until the Festival in the Candy Kingdom is over, I am dating Marceline Abadeer who is the daughter of the ruler of the Nightosphere and got his blessing to date her and she is a possible Queen candidate for the Bondage Kingdom's throne since my siblings already have their own lands to rule while one somehow is the Pirate King of the sea, I'm also dating other ladies but they all know one another as concubines and agree to not fight but share me with one another, may I ask who you are before you say things about Rank to me?" Emerald asked when he looked Maze in the eyes.

Jade, was a bit surprise when she heard that, stepped forward before she was in front of the prince before speaking.

"That's Maze. Don't mind him he's still dealing with deity issues."

Emerald then looked to her with a serious look on his face before he said this.

"Oh don't worry, can't be any worse then your own family trying to kill you so I got no issues with him so as long as he doesn't caused me trouble, I won't to him." Emerald said when he got… a really cold look in his eyes… wasn't pointed at anyone there… but the emotionless look showed a lot.

Everyone else was a bit surprised when they heard that.

Maze was now feeling if he was a jackass for causing trouble before Jade spoke up.

"Well not to worry, he won't cause any trouble. Especially to a cutie like you." She said causing everyone else to sweatdrop a bit.

Emerald chuckles from that before he said this.

"Well with a woman as beautiful as you, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend or husband, or is there a fiance I need to worry about?, or are you dating this guy?" Emerald said when he points a thumb at Maze.

"Well not to hurt Maze's feelings but no. He's like a older brother to me. I'm single." Jade said.

"Good to know… very good." Emerald said with a teasing tone before looking back to Jackie and GMW.

Said duo were a bit surprised before GMW spoke.

"Prince Emerald… I'm not trying to keep my daughter from having happiness but if you wish to court her or anything we should have a talk."

"A talk?, well I get that, but first… I want to know if there are any towns near that location that this cane swinging guy said so I can find that item I went through a literal hell for… and I'm not going to let low grade life hungry succubus's take it from me when it's the perfect gift for Marceline." Emerald said when he got a deadly look in his eyes, looks like he may get that item back, one way… or another.

Everyone was a bit surprise while Jade was kinda feeling a little jealous about that Marceline person though she hoped that Emerald courts her.

Maze then spoke up.

"The nearest town would be close to the badlands."

"I see… thanks for the info… I'll be heading there now since I looked at some maps and there are not many towns in that direction." Emerald said before he starts walking before Jackie spoke up.

"Now hold on boy, going into a town that is possibly a nest of succubus's is just asking for trouble, Maze and I will join you since you are a Royal and if you die because of us by sending you there then there will be political issues between the Bondage Kingdom and our Wizard City, as for the reasons why I agree, I know many magic spells and Maze here knows Anti-Magic because of the curse on his Family and his bloodline, it allows him to negate magics that come into contact with him so he will be immune to the Succubuc's magics… though seduction maybe another matter entirely since I found him with two other female Wizards a few times." Jackie said when he gave Maze a half lidded look.

Maze turned his away in embarrassment.

"Eh that would be a low number in the Bondage Kingdom, my dad once took on 100 women while the average man or women normally takes about 5 to 10, where I'm from the more people you get with the more virile you are... well… Dad did throw out his back and got my mom's wrath when she couldn't get any from him until he recovered." Emerald said when he shudders at that memory.

Everyone else blinked in surprise before they heard a different voice.

"That's interesting."

Everyone jolts a bit from that before looking to see the source of the voice to see who said that.

The person who spoke was none other than Huntress Wizard herself.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked, he may have heard of her, but he never met her in person and never got a description of her.

"I'm Huntress Wizard."

"Wait… Huntress Wizard?, as in Finn's bond mate and if I remember right a possible sex friend to Korbek?... or was that Aiag?" Emerald said when he got a bit confused near the end with crossed arms.

Huntress Wizard chuckles a bit before speaking.

"You heard right. I mean Kor and Aiag, who are bonded, are sexfriends with Finn and me. So finally I get to meet the famous Emerald I heard so much."

"Hehe, guess my reputation precedes me, hope to be more than friends later… but for now, I got succubus's to teach a lesson." Emerald said while he rolled up his sleeves for a moment since he heard the Badlands were hot and everyone saw the Chaos Ring on his Wrist.

Huntress saw before speaking.

"That the Chaos Ring you're wearing? Finn told me what happen and where the festival's gonna be held at."

"Yeah, it is, got some serious levels on it, allows me to be an RPG character with sex, but seriously if anyone else wants to join, speak now or forever hold your peace." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Maze and Jackie stepped up since they did volunteer before Huntress spoke.

"I like to join if possible."

"Well can't really deny a beauty like you if you want to join, anyone else… going once… going twice…" Emerald said like he was making a deal.

That's when Jade spoke.

"I want to go to." She said causing everyone else to blink in surprise.

"Uh… you sure?, I mean we are going to a possibly dangerous place, and like this guy said, political issues that could backfire if things go wrong, not really complaining when a lovely lady like you is offering but still…" Emerald said with some worry, granted she was the GMW's daughter and could know some strong magic, but she was the GMW's daughter and that was a big issue in itself before Jackie spoke up.

"I don't see why not, could be a good learning experience for her… in many ways…" Jackie said while giving Jade a hidden look that showed that he could already tell why she wanted to go.

GMW, though knew what he meant, rubbed his beard a bit before he said this.

"I will allow it since this can a good learning experience for my daughter. Also besides Maze, Jackie and Huntress, I know you'll keep Jade safe during her first mission. If you succeed… you have my blessing to court her."

"Seriously?, well not to complain but isn't it her choice?, don't get me wrong, she is very beautiful but I blame it more on this thing, boosts my attractiveness with the red gem and I can't exactly turn it off, I prefer to date a lady first to get to know them, besides I'll have to introduce her to some pretty intense ladies so she may change her mind… well Jade?, think you can handle it?" Emerald said when he looked to Jade to see what she thought.

Jade did took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well first off, when I saw you I thought you were cute. Don't need no object to say otherwise. Second, at first when I heard you're already seeing someone, kinda thought I was too late till I heard you say about the other women and if they agree to share, then I don't mind because I would like to get to know you."

"Great… well we should get going if it's you four, I can talk about the item on the way." Emerald said when he got ready to leave before Jackie said this.

"Now hold on boy, we need to prepare first so we will need an hour to do that, think you can spare that much time for us?" Jackie said while Emerald took a moment to think before sighing.

"Fine, but I won't wait any longer then an hour." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

"Very well. Jade, Jackie and Maze will meet you two back at the gate in one hour. Enjoy yourself in Wizard City while you wait." GMW said before with the wave of his staff, he along with the trio vanished.

Emerald then sighs before he said this while rubbing the back of his head.

"Seems things just got more complicated." Emerald said since he rarely teamed up with anyone else.

Huntress Wizard shrug.

"Maybe… but at least you have backup for this journey. Two wizards, daughter of the grand master and course yours truly."

"Yup and an hour to kill beforehand… hmm… want to fool around?, Finn still goes to Marceline sometimes so he can't complain, would be after I visit Ron James real quick but still…" Emerald bluntly said to Huntress without even batting an eye.

Huntress however rolled her eyes a bit before speaking.

"Eh, why not. I can go for a good lay. Just to let know Finn is my exceptional beast and he makes sure to pleasure me greatly so no worries about that. Also the thing about beasts, they take what they want. That's why I bonded with Finn while Aiag bonded with Korbek."

"No worries, wasn't suggesting you leave Finn, was just saying that since Finn is getting it on with Marceline, he can't complain about this… know a good place to sleep as well like an in or something?" Emerald said while shrugging.

Huntress Wizard smirks a bit before she said this.

"Hehe, actually I have a second home here whenever I stay in Wizard City more than a day or two. I can take you there. Plus I get what you mean. Wasn't trying to offend you or anything was just pointing out a good bond between a Wood Nymph and her mate. Besides I know who Finn sleeps with since the bond makes us very connected by our feelings and stuff so I'm sure he doesn't mind at all."

"Everyone?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow to see what she means and to see if she could tell if his Esmeralda form was one of them.

Huntress surprisingly grin before speaking.

"Yes I know about… Esmeralda when Finn told me after sensing a different woman that I wasn't familiar with."

"Ah, thought he would keep that a secret, then again never really mentioned that, so want a shot at her?, If Finn mentioned her then you should know of how I can get her to appear." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he gestures for Huntress to follow since he didn't want to cause the guards anymore confusion.

"Well if that's the case then let me escort you to my second house that I mentioned." Huntress said.

Emerald then stopped before bowing a bit and gestures for Huntress to take the lead while saying this.

"How rude of me, please lead the way, before you complain, my parents raised me to respect women so you should complain to my parents if it's annoying… did Finn also mentioned that prick Ass… Ash?" Emerald asked while he grins at Huntress.

Huntress frowns at first before she spoke up.

"Yeah I heard. Finally justice is served." She said before grinning.

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"Well… let's just say that Ash… or Ashley… will be a lot more pleasing after he… or she gets back from the Nightosphere…" Emerald said when they start walking towards Huntress's place.

As they walk, Huntress said this to Emerald.

"If you're interested, I know some single Wood Nymphs since they don't have mates."

"Hmm… maybe after we get the item back, one step at a time after all, got some names?" Emerald asked while he followed Huntress.

Huntress Wizard took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Well I need to check first since on some occasion its mating season and some of my friends got paired to some tree trents so like I said I need to check. But the only nymph I know that's not paired is my old friend Maite."

"Interesting name, so… like I said, we only have an hour so I might not be able to finish, like I said, can last about two normally since this thing multiplied my stamina, used to be 30 so when it evolved, went to about 4 times of that." Emerald said when he showed the ring to Huntress, and practically told her that he didn't mind not being able to finish as long as she had fun.

Huntress shrugged before after a few minutes or so, the duo reached the Wood Nymph's second house.

The outside is obviously wood base but more home like with a bit of flowers here and there.

"Nice place, seems this place was well cared for even for a second home… hope the walls sound proofing is well made." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Huntress chuckled before speaking up.

"Not to worry, I know a silencer spell so we can scream all we want."

Emerald grins at that before the scene went to a couple minutes later and the duo was in Huntress's room with Emerald looking around to see what was inside.

It was like a regular bedroom with a bathroom on one side, a king size bed in the back follow by wood base drawers. However with the way the room looks, it's like you just went outside to the forest.

"*Whistle* not bad, not bad at all, remind me to see if I can hire you for decorating homes later… so… since we are short on time… want to just get into this by pulling the back of your pants down and let me do the work?, or do I go full on Esmerelda and see what your packing then?" Emerald said when he looked to Huntress with a grin on his face.

Huntress grin as well before she said some incantation made the room and possibly the whole house before the glow fades before she spoke up.

"There, now no one can hear us." She said before with the snap of her fingers, her clothes disappear leaving her completely nude in front of Emerald.

Emerald blinked a few times when he saw her shaply figure before saying this.

"Damn… Finn has some really good tastes… speaking of which… what is your taste for this round?" Emerald asked with a wider grin when he had so many ideas right now.

Huntress grins before speaking up.

"I like to go… rough."

Emerald had a thoughtful look on his face before he looked south to see if Huntress was wet or not, granted a simple touch could do it but he wanted to be surprising so he wanted to be safe.

The Wood Nymph's folds were not wet as she was standing in front of the bed with her arms crossed that forced her breasts to push up before speaking.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just admiring a beautiful woman's body for a moment, and since your not wet right now… why not lay on the bed so I can work my own brand of magic." Emerald said before he summoned multiple chain gauntlets and dildos while he had a grin on his face.

Huntress, though blushed a bit, was a little surprised when she saw that before grinning at the fun they're gonna have before she lays on the bed with her back.

A moment later Emerald approached her without removing his clothing before he surprised Huntress by constantly licking and rubbing her pussy and ass with his tongue and fingers with expert precision while the purple gem kicked in… hard…

Huntress's eyes widen a bit from that action before speaking.

"O-Oh Glob." She said before panting a bit.

That's when she surprisingly already felt her folds getting wet.

Emerald then stepped things up by using his chain gauntlets to grips her breasts while another two went to tweak her nipples roughly while Emerald used two fingers which instantly went to thrust in and out of her asshole while he keeps licking and sucking her folds and bud.

Huntress Wizard was really surprised by that action before she starts moaning a bit from how good it was.

"Hehe, guess it's been awhile for her, might as well try this to get her to cum." Emerald said before he tapped the sensitivity gem about 30 times before half of his points went into it before it gave a slightly brighter glow, but still at a lower hue and the effect… was practically instant.

Huntress was moaning a bit louder while feeling her folds getting more wet before thinking.

'O-Oh Glob… This feels amazing. Is this the power of the Chaos Ring? Wonder if I can find one like it. Hope Emerald can teach Finn the gauntlet thing.'

Emerald however didn't have mind reading abilities, but when he felt her pussy twitching, he pulled his head away all of a sudden before a metal dildo with bumps galore just shot balls deep into Huntress while he had an innocent smile on his face when it thrusts in and out of her mercilessly.

"Oh fuck!" She said before moaning loud from that action

Emerald grins from that before he pulled his fingers out of her ass before another dildo went there and Emerald sat next to Huntress while his chain magic went to work on pleasing Huntress by hitting places that no one else went before, hell he even sat crossed legged and had his head on his chin while he watched… it was like he wasn't even trying right now.

Huntress groans and moans from that action before she feels her pussy getting wetter and wetter.

All in all, Emerald just lets his magic please Huntress for who knows how long until…

Huntress grunts before she says this.

"I-I'm… C-CUMMING!." She yells before she came hard on the dildo in her pussy and ass.

Emerald took a moment to let her ride out her orgasm while he looked to a clock for a second, they had an hour and it looked like 10 minutes passed so got about 45 to go before he would meet the trio at the gates so to he wouldn't be late.

30 seconds pass before Huntress finally taps off so she can catch her breath.

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"So…. how about a deal since were most likely going to be taking a day or two to get there since the Badlands are far away, I keep pleasing you till say… 40 minutes pass, and in exchange… you let me use your holes anytime I want on the way to and from the mission, and maybe even in the mission itself… hehe, just to let you know… I was able to take on about 30 or so succubus's back home with Kor's aid and we still came out on top… and we just got better since then… so how about it?... do we have a deal?... and just FYI… aside from helping you getting wet… my magic did most of the work and you haven't even seen my dick yet." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held a hand out for Huntress to take for a handshake.

Huntress Wizard pants a bit before she sent Emerald a grin before she brought her hand up to grasp the prince's before speaking.

"D-Deal."

Emerald grins from that before the dildo's starts to go crazy in Huntress's holes when he shook her hand and tries to let her hand go so he could go back to watching his chain magic please the forest based Wizard..

Huntress however grins before she grips Emerald's hand and pulls his arm causing the prince to fall on top of the Wood Nymph before the duo's lips were surprisingly touching.

Emerald was a bit surprised from that but just went with it before he quickly sent his tongue into her mouth to french kiss her while the dildos spun like drills in Huntress's holes before time passed to Emerald walking out of the Wood Nymphs second home while he had a pleased look on his face before mentioning something about going to Ron James's potion shop on the way out while the camera went to the window to show a shuddering Huntress on the bed while she had a pleased look on her face, and thanks to the lack of semen, seems Emerald never even removed his clothing once and let his magic do the work for him.

Huntress shudders before having this thought.

 _'R-Really… n-need to have him… t-teach Finn that.'_

Meanwhile with Ron James and in his shop… seems he was cleaning some potion bottles with some tender touches before the door to his shop open and the bell rang.

Ron James stopped what he was doing before speaking up.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?"

"Yeah, names Emerald Ranmyaku, prince of the Bondage Kingdom and I called in for a stamina boosting potion that once applied to an object, can boost the users stamina greatly, please tell me you have it and succubus's didn't take it, I already have to go on a fetch Quest to the badlands for one of the items I asked for and I don't want to go across Ooo for another." Emerald said with a half lidded look when he came into Ron Jame's view.

Ron James blinked for a bit before realizing something before speaking.

"Ah prince Emerald. Yes of course, I have your order just give me a few." He said before he went to get the package.

Emerald in turn did wait by looking at the various potions on the shelves before he leans on the counter to wait for him to get back.

It took about a couple of minutes before Ron James came back with the very object before speaking.

"Here you go my lord."

"Thanks, hey, you wouldn't happen to have any sex based potions do you?, you see I have this thing, this Chaos Ring on my wrist and the more sex I have, the harder it is for me to finish easily, can take on one lady no problem now and it takes multiple for me to finish once, sorry for the abrupt question but your one of the best potion makers so I thought you may have some ideas." Emerald asked while he tried to flatter the potion maker while his blue luck gem kicked in.

Luckily for the prince the blue gem worked making Ron James smile before speaking.

"I think I may something here." He said before he starts looking at the various potions in front of the duo.

"Like what?, do I have to drink it or is it one of those potions that you pour on an item for a permanent effect?" Emerald asked while he leaned on the counter.

"Well that depends… what type of sex based potion do you need?" Ron James asked as he keep looking.

"Hmmm, either a stamina booster like this one, but I have a different plan for that, or a potion to allow me to feel more during sex, long story short, best record with one woman is two hours of stamina and they lose it around the 20 or 30 minute mark… so I'm… kind of backed up right now believe it or not and stings a little and this white gem… kind of gives a new meaning to the term blue balls." Emerald said while he made sure no one else heard that one.

"Ah, see what you mean." Ron James said before he finally found the necessary potions before he picked three potions before speaking.

"Lucky for you I'm having a three for one special for the whole week." He said before showing Emerald the three potions.

"This green potion is stamina boosting, magenta will help you relax and this cerulean potion will… keep your eye balls from swelling." He said while trying to act casual for the prince.

"Ah… so that purple one will make it easier for me to... finish?" Emerald asked while pointing to the magenta potion.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll take 3 of each, so with that three for one thing, that gives me two extra right?" Emerald asked while he summoned a surprisingly large sack of gold that made a rather large thud before he said this.

"Though for a deal or not, I hope these potions are not too pricey, I don't want to have to cause issues if I find out later that others can sell the same potion at a cheaper price, I maybe a prince, but I have haggled before." Emerald said while giving Ron James a look that he was serious.

Ron James put his hands up in defense before speaking.

"I swear my dear sir there not too pricey. It's only about a 100 gold coins."

"100 total or 100 per potion?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"100 for total." Ron James said.

"Alright, if these potions work, I'll be making more visits in the future." Emerald said when he pulled out not a gold coin… but a diamond in the shape of a coin.

"Hope this works as a substitute, it's a new form of currency in the bondage Kingdom where if you have 100 gold coins, you can exchange them for a Diamond coin so you don't need to lug around a freaking treasury if you want to make the cash you have more mobile, you can check to see if this is fake or not but I have a full sack full of diamond coins right from my family's treasury as an allowance for doing good things." Emerald said while he waits for Ron james's reaction.

Ron James was surprise to see something like that exist as he picks up the coin before speaking up after looking at it.

"Actually I believe you. Just didn't know your kingdom does this currency. Then again I'm surprise you have a Chaos Ring on you. Where did you get it?"

Emerald was a bit surprised from that before he said this.

"My brother Korbek got it for me recently for my 18th birthday, you know what this is?" Emerald asked while he showed the ring to Ron James.

"Hehe, well I know part of it helps any guy with the ladies, and also how powerful the gems are. I heard stories when I was a lad how an ancient tribe existed after the mushroom war. Stories said they made these rings for battle uses. Sadly that tribe went extinct. No one know where their home is but they say more of these rings might exist if you found the tribe's home."

"Interesting… but for battle?, well I get the stamina, the luck and a few others, but unless a welder is planning to force a lady into getting it on with them if they are fighting then I don't see how it works in a fight… unless they have contests or something but who knows really… anyway I'll ask more later if you know other things about this ring, but I'm almost late with meeting some people and I should get going, see you later Ron James." Emerald said while he touched each bottle and made each potion vanish for now after he got the extras.

Ron James was a bit surprise when he saw that before speaking.

"Farewell Lord Emerald. Sadly I don't know anything else. You might want to ask your brother since he found it correct?"

"Eh he only found the two, so much have been hidden in a small base of that tribe or something, but I'll check later, bye." Emerald said before he walked to the door and exits the building to head to the Wizard City gate.

Moments later, the prince sees the gate and standing there was Jade, Jackie, Maze and surprisingly Huntress Wizard.

"Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, had to stop by Ron James's potion shop, and I'm a bit surprised to see you Huntress, most ladies are normally sleeping by now." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he bluntly said that in front of everyone around him.

Jackie and Maze blinked for a bit while Jade, surprise, was feeling jealous after hearing that.

Huntress Wizard raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"Yes well, us wood nymphs create special fruits for such things. I believe you remember those mangos that Aiag forced fed you?" She asked with a grin.

"Ah… but that was more of a Rum based aphrodisiac, guess with the right magics, you made one to help replenish stamina huh?" Emerald asked while he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh yeah. Only use it when Finn feels tired though surprisingly he never took one. Same with Korbek when he and Finn switch for the day. And that was before the Chaos Ring." Huntress said.

"Ah, well hopefully if we take some time to get to the town that was mentioned, you can I can try again, and I got a potion… that can help level the playing field so to speak later so you may not be the only one to cross the finish like so to speak." Emerald teased with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, challenge accepted." Huntress said with a grin which made Jade feel even more jealous.

"Well if you two are done flirting, I suggest we get going so we can get a good distance there before the sun sets." Jackie said while he held his cane in hand.

"Hehe, right, let's get going and those succubus's better watch out, I may have them submit to me when I'm through with them." Emerald said before he starts walking away from the gates with a spring in his step while he summoned a piece of paper and pen before he wrote something, folds it into a paper plain, and tossed it before it flew away and into the distance with a magical trail behind it.

Jade and the others were a bit confused before Jade spoke up.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just sending a message to Kor and the others that I'll be a bit busy for a few days and not worry, about to send one to Marceline as well, though knowing her, she may try to follow with worry so I got about two days before that happens, so let's move it on out." Emerald said after tossing another message into the air.

Everyone else, besides Huntress, didn't know who Marceline was but accepted anyway.

However Maze had one question.

"Excuse me Prince Emerald, there was something I wanted to ask. You said your brother was Korbek, the Pirate King?"

"Yeah, but make no mistake, he's a good pirate, if he wasn't a good guy, he wouldn't be a prince on the Bondage Kingdom as well." Emerald said when he gave Maze a serious look.

Maze gave a serious look to Emerald as well before speaking.

"Then you better hold me back because when I see him, I'm gonna punch him in the nose for what he did to me."

"Hooo… mind explaining before you say something to case a fight to break out right now?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He stole my girlfriend. Plain and simple." Maze said.

Emerald fell down like an iconic anime character before he got up and asked this.

"Excuse me… but who is your girlfriend and how did he steal her?" Emerald asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Jackie however sighs before speaking up.

"Forgive him my Lord. He's just not being accurate. The girl he's talking about, whom by the way was not his girlfriend, but was some Ice Elemental prostitute."

"What!?, She got him drunk and tried to marry him, dad and mom had to personally make it so that she's now a personal maid of dad's, honestly that woman limps out of my dad's room daily." Emerald said with a fully bewildered tone before pinching the bridge of his nose when this could be trouble.

Jade and Jackie were surprised when they heard that.

Maze however didn't believe it before speaking.

"Bull shit. She was an angel. And what type of parents allow their child to drink at a young age? They must really suck at parenting when they had him."

However Emerald large amounts of killing intent before saying this.

" **Watch your next words very carefully old man… incident with my mom aside, she is a great mother… And my dad raised me as well so are you calling me a fuck up?, My brother leads an armada of pirates and he has various things to do there and he's nearly of legal age, so while that is questionable, we have various witnesses telling of her seducing Kor and taking him to a few bars, so unless you can find out things that happened years ago… you better be quiet about my parents or you'll see how pissed I can get!"** Emerald growled out while part of his face starts falling away.

"Ooo… I'm so scared." Maze said which was the dumbest thing he said.

A moment later Emerald roars before sending a freaking tsunami of chains right towards the elder Wizard.

Everyone else was surprised while Jackie moved his hands around which summoned a protective shield to block the chains.

Emerald frowned before he raised his fist and punched the ground while Maze's vision was blocked before the ground rumbles for the group and the area under Maze starts to shift.

Maze was caught off guard by that before he starts to lose his footing.

A moment later, a geyser of chains shot from the ground before Emerald raised his fist to show chains connected to him and quite a number of chains we're wrapped around Maze before Emerald waits for his next move since he had a feeling things could get bad if he dropped his guard.

Maze however seems to struggle before he speak up.

"Release me at once."

"Oh really, you insult my family before knowing the full story… fine… I'll let you go, but I don't want to hear anything from you about your *girlfriend*, or you insulting my family… otherwise I'll go alone to the town whether any of you like it or not…. Honestly, are all Wizards like you or are you unique?" Emerald said after he recalled his chains and starts walking away with a angry look on his face.

Maze grumbled before he was surprised when he got slapped by Jade of all people before she said this.

"What is your problem?" She asked as she, Huntress and Jackie glared at him before the trio tried to catch up to the prince.

Maze finally calmed down a bit before realizing what he done.

"Glob dammit." he said before he starts walking slowly but made sure to keep 5 feet away from the group.

When the two ladies and Jackie managed to catch up, they heard him grumbling this.

"Freaking paranoid Wizards are they all like that?, First Ash, now this, are all Wizards like this?, Heard the GMW arrested Bubblegum for some reason, and that Bella noche incident…. *Mumble*" Emerald said said when it looked like he was to lost in thought to notice anyone.

Jade, Huntress Wizard and Maze were a bit taken back before Jade spoke up.

"Um… Emerald?" She asked with concern.

Emerald stopped for a moment to look back at Jade with a serious look on his face before saying this.

"What?" Emerald asked with a tone that told he wasn't in the best of moods right now.

Jade was a bit taken back before speaking up.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened back there." She said before feeling a bit nervous.

Emerald sighs when he tried to calm himself before saying this.

"Look, I don't personally blame you, but aside from one of my own brothers or sisters hiring my own uncle to try and kill me when I was 5, I didn't have many issues with others in Ooo, before I go furthers, did anyone tell you my job for the Bondage Kingdom?, cause if not, then my job is to be a punisher for the Bondage Kingdom to prevent war based situations, and no offense to you and your city, but you guys seem to attract trouble on a grand scale, Belle Noche was one and could have caused all magic in Ooo to Vanish if not stopped, your dad put Princess Bubblegum in the Wizard City Prison and from what most said, she didn't say Wizards Rule, bit overkill if you ask me, and then there was the warm welcome with the guards… and don't even get me started with that I turned that she bitch Ash or Ashley now, I killed and revived the fucker after finding out he tried to make Marceline the Vampire Queen, my current girlfriend and possible Queen candidate, into a sex slave, I don't know what he was like in the past but as far as I'm concerned, most of the people here aren't exactly on my fond list, only Ron James, who gave me a good deal on three potions and had a three for one sale to boot also gave me some info on this bracelet, not much but some, and Huntress for obvious reasons, but this guy here was hostile to me and that old man there practically insults my family so I apologize in advance if I upset you but I'm really not liking Wizards now since personal experience is showing me that Wizards and I don't mix, so please, before you or anyone here bite my head off, please give me one good reason here for me to not start hating Wizards as a whole instead of the individual, Huntress, Ron James, and hopefully you are some of the good ones, but I have yet to run into anyone else who has those good qualities, maybe I should look into what your father did and see just what else he did to see if he hid anything that could threaten Ooo, and before anyone objects to that, I have the authority to do that within reason, and I could make anyone kiss my ass if I wanted if it was an option on a punishment so don't think it can't happen, FYI, Bubblegum's actions if not said here yet caused thousands of deaths, but because of my brother Kor and Life and Death, my grandparents, they were revived, so while I can't say this for most deities, mine are at least very giving when it comes to trades… one soul orb full of evil souls for the revival of over 8000 Flame people… and try and fault me as the bad guy, cause the three options the victims settled with was me practically raping Bubblegum in her own Kingdom in public or taking her to the Bondage Kingdom for 5 years, or finally having her step down, but when I convinced her to go for the first option, I made it so that it can be a peace treaty festival, and that was on my first day of the job for my first time outside of the barrier hiding the Bondage Kingdom from the rest of Ooo, the rest of that stuff with Ash up till now happened after." Emerald said when he practically went on a rant and turned away from the others to walk at a faster pace.

Jade was shocked at the detail of the prince's answer while shocked at what she heard of what his family did.

She took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Okay wow, but also I'm sorry to hear on some of the stuff with your family. I'm also still sorry what Maze did. As for the guards, they're old fashioned, they still haven't got used to the new rules. Now I understand that some wizards pissed you off, but it doesn't mean they're all bad. I mean I'm not but it seems I'm gonna have to prove to you that I am good. Plus after hearing about the treaty and stuff… there's no way to fault you for that since that's your Kingdom's custom and I can understand how far two people will go just to avoid a war."

"Well I don't want to pressure you into anything Jade, but until I can get used to this guy and his deity hating ways and Mr. in love with an Ice Elemental and his insults stop giving me the evil eye, so I'll be taking Wizards with a grain of salt minus a few acceptions, hopefully you can be one of them but until then I'll just say this to be formal, but if you don't have much in attack magics then please stick near one of us your highness." Emerald said before he turned to start walking again.

Jade put her head down a bit before she slowly walks behind Emerald who was a couple of feet.

However Huntress and Jackie both gave her a reassurance look before Huntress whispered.

"Give him time. He'll warm up." She whispered which caused Jade to feel a little better before the trio continues walking.

Meanwhile, Maze, who still 5 feet away, was now feeling remorse and guilt for what he had said before thinking.

'Damn… I completely messed up. Not only did I insult a royal but his family too. This will put Wizard City in shame because of that. There's only one thing I need to do.' He thought before he poof himself a piece of paper and pencil before he starts writing.

It took a few minutes before he was done and magically turned it into a paper like crow before Maze had it go to Grand Master Wizard.

The bird nods and flew back to Wizard City while Maze continues walking but staying at 5 feet away.

Jackie in the meantime sensed that, Maze knew how to dispel spells but that could also make it so that he could active trapped spells designed to be broken and adapted his curse to allow him to use certain magic tools, that one was a messenger bird special specially made to send one message when the letter was wrote but thanks to certain. Spells, Maze could make delayed ones after writing on them.

Meanwhile with the others after a bit while the sun was setting, Emerald saw that Jade seemed a bit tired before he said this.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I say we set up camp before it gets dark, suns setting right now and I heard being out at night is not really safe." Emerald said while he had his hands behind his head.

Jade, Huntress, Jackie and Maze, who was able to hear it, saw the sun going down and couldn't argue with the Prince since they were tired.

Jade and Jackie used a couple of spells that helped them made their tents.

Maze however kept a great distance from the group before he did the same thing while Huntress did nothing.

Emerald noticed that before he asked this.

"Hey Huntress, not setting up a tent?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow while he summoned a tent and starts to set it up with his chains doing the work.

Huntress shook her head before speaking.

"No need to." She said before she magically turned herself to a log.

"Oh…. well… then… must be comfy…. Welp… I'm… gonna go use a tree so be right back." Emerald said after his chains set up the tent before he walked to some woods nearby.

Everyone sweatdrop before Huntress started sleeping.

Maze, who was still some distance away, didn't want to talk to anyone so he decided to get inside his tent and sleep leaving Jackie and Jade left.

"So… I might as well rest these weary bones, hope you can take advantage of this early night Jade and take care of anything before sleeping." Jackie said with a wink before he went to sleep in his tent.

Jade blushed a bit brightly when she realized what the elderly wizard meant before taking a moment to think on what to do.

Meanwhile with Emerald after he did his business, he was walking back to the camp and was just humming a bit on the way back.

He was about have way back before he saw Jade standing like she was waiting for him or something.

Emerald raised an eyebrow from confusion before saying this when he got close.

"Hey your majesty, something wrong?" Emerald asked while trying to be formal.

Jade pout a bit before speaking.

"You don't have to say 'your majesty', Emerald. Just call me Jade."

"Really?, I don't want to be rude, is there anything you need?" Emerald asked with a curious tone.

Jade blushed a bit before speaking.

"J-Just wondering if you want to do a little stargazing with me."

Emerald however just blinked a few times before shrugging.

"Well we can do that, if you get uncomfortable laying on the ground we can do… something to help you relax." Emerald said when he gave Jade a knowing look after seeing Jade's blushing face.

Jade blushed a bit brightly before nodding her head at the prince.

"Well then… if you know of a good… private location… for stargazing… please lead the way my dear Jade." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Jade nods again before she motions Emerald to follow her.

Emerald did so while Emerald admired Jade's figure, or at least what he could see thanks to the coat blocking the rest of her figure from view.

It took some time before the duo were found laying behind a big rock with their backs on the ground.

"Hmm… nice night tonight, mind if I ask why you decided to bring me this far from the others?, I knew some spells if you wanted things to be private." Emerald said before he chuckles a bit.

Jade blushed a bit before speaking.

"J-Just wanted to hang out with you." She said before she surprisingly snuggled closer to Emerald.

Emerald noticed that before shrugging and with a surprise of his own, moved his arm to wrap around her and pulled her in to have her head rest on his chest, he wasn't the most well muscled person, so he hoped he could help her keep comfy.

Lucky for the prince, Jade, who was at first surprised, blushed at the position she's in before she wrapped her arms around Emerald before snuggling her head on his chest.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he asked this.

"So… I get that Wizards are a species to some extent, but what kind of Humanoid are you and your dad?, seems to me you two are more cat like and maybe part gem humanoid with those beautiful eyes you have." Emerald said with a curious tone to his voice when he heard about GMW's hobby with cats and his cat based spells.

"Well actually, my dad isn't a cat. He's humanoid though it could be hard to tell with his hair or coat." Jade replies.

Emerald sweatdrops before he asked this.

"Aren't you his daughter?, what species are you?, or do you wear this coat 24/7?, I don't mean Humanoid since almost everyone here is one, but I'm part deity or Demi-god if I remember what my gramps said, and Bubblegum is made of Gum in a sense, Marceline is part Vampire/Demon, so I ask, what kind of Humanoid are you?" Emerald asked when that didn't really help him much.

Jade, though sweatdrops at the many questions, looks at Emerald in the eyes before speaking.

"Well I know I'm part cat thanks to my mom's side. I only wear this coat when I go out. I believe I'm part humanoid with 1/7th gem from my dad's side."

"I see… I do have one question since your dad practically gave me permission to date you, but I do have to ask, ever been on a date before?" Emerald asked while he gently rubbed her shoulder.

Jade blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well… no. I've been busy with learning spells and stuff."

"Well then… why don't I do this… " Emerald said when he used a hand to angle Jades face to him before he kissed her on the lips gently.

Jade was at first surprised by that action before she slowly melts into the kiss before returning such act.

Emerald in turn pulled Jade in more so that he could get better accesses… right before he heard purring?, either there was some kind of rumble going on nearby or Jade really liked the action.

Surprisingly enough, Jade was indeed purring which meant that not only was she telling the truth about being part cat but was also liking what Emerald did.

Emerald then pulled her a bit so that Jade was pulled on top of him before he used his hands to rub her back while he keeps the kiss up.

 **Meanwhile back in Camp...**

Jackie in the meantime sensed Jade going with Emerald before chuckling while he had this thought.

 _"Hehe, doubt the prince will do much on a first date but if he does, then at least she's in good hands, I can sense he has a slightly naive but very kind soul, could be a good way for Jade to grow, pretty good woman but needs a nudge for her social life…"_ Jackie thought before he heard a pop sound, guess Huntress woke up for some reason.

Said wood nymph stretched a bit before noticing that Emerald wasn't here before wondering where he went.

Jackie walked out of his tent to stretch before he said this.

"Something wrong Mrs. Huntress?" Jackie asked when he saw her looking around, he had a pretty good idea but wanted to be sure.

"Uh yeah, I noticed that Emerald didn't come back. Hope he didn't go off too far."

"Oh don't worry, Jade is with him, and they are grown people, before you ask, I know Jade more then you and she is a powerful Wizard, she's just lacking social skills, and even if things go to the tier 15 area, I can tell that she won't get pregnant." Jackie said with a surprisingly humored look in his ancient eyes.

Huntress was a bit surprised at the elder wizard's humor before speaking.

"Well I know they're old enough, but I was a bit worried with what happened at the gate after what Maze said."

"Well first off, I wouldn't worry about Emerald or Jade, and Maze is a good kid but he's just not fond of Deities, this will be a good learning experience for him as well, after all, his Family is related to Bella Noche and he needs to know the difference between good deities and bad ones… I can also point you in the direction the duo went if you want to join them, I maybe old but I'm not senile, trust me, when you hit 2000 years of age, being senile can be boring." Jackie said while he gave a slight smile to Huntress while he points a thumb away from the camp in the direction Jade and Emerald went.

Huntress was shocked after hearing that Jackie was related to Belle Noche along with what Jackie said before speaking.

"Maybe later. Jade could use a little personal time with the prince."

"Alright, well you know the direction, Hey Maze, no need to pretend to sleep, why not come out and talk." Jackie said when he looked right at Maze's tent with a knowing look.

Surprisingly the middle aged wizard opened his tent before his head popped out before speaking.

"Nothing gets by you old man." He said with no emotion.

"Yup, now get out here before I send your tent flying, a teacher and advisor help you through what your going through and who is wiser than I?, I mean some could argue against that bit I got 2000 years of experience under my belt, couldn't hurt at least… right?" Jackie said when he walked to the campfire and snapped his fingers before a fire starts after dead wood was summoned from nearby, and all with a snap of his fingers.

Maze grumbled a bit before he got out of his tent and approached the duo before he sat down on the ground near the fire before putting his hands out to get warm.

"So… Maze… Huntress… got anything to say for my old ears to hear if you two have worries?, I heard rumors for you Huntress about this spirit of the forest." Jackie said with a kind smile on his face.

Huntress blinked for a bit before speaking.

"Well you heard right. I was able to reconnect with my heritage and stuff thanks to the Spirit and… Finn my bonded mate." She said before blushing at the last part.

"Hehe, young love, heard that you had issues from the Spirit, believe it or not, I practiced various things over the years, and for 100, I was a shaman for wood based magic and the Spirit and I talked daily, want to see if I can call him for you if you have anything else to say my dear?" Jackie said when he proved his knowledge when he had a flower grow from the ground near his feet.

Huntress was a bit surprised when she heard that before nodding at the elderly wizard while Maze just focused on the fire.

Jackie then breathed in before he breathed out… and a moment later he eyes closed then opened to show a green glow of sorts.

A moment later… a familiar voice was heard from the woods nearby.

"Now that is a friendly feel of sweet, sweet, wood magic that I missed from an old friend." The voice said near Huntress.

Huntress Wizard jolts a bit before she turns around to see the source.

To her surprise and shock, she saw the Spirit of the forest who was looking at the group.

"Oh, Hello Huntress, didn't expect to see you with Jackie, then again he went to live in Wizard City to try and make the city more in tune with Nature so I figure you two would meet sooner or later, how is the Human named Finn, the wind told me that you two bonded fully." The Spirit said when he walked from the trees and got near the group.

Huntress was still surprised before speaking.

"He's doing fine. I sensed that he missed me but here's a question, how do you two know each other? I thought wood and magic don't normally mix."

"True, but Shamanistic magics are made to be in tune with nature and to help it grow and keep in balance, and since Jackie here has over 100 years of experience, he is more in tune with nature then you are, hence the way he summoned me… I mean no insult but can you say you can beat Jackie in a contest of Wood magics?" The Spirit asked with a curious tone.

Huntress was about to retort but remembered that Jackie is over 2000 years old and probably knows more magic, especially wood magic, than her before speaking.

"Surprisingly no after thinking about it."

"Well I will say that if you want to be more in tune with magic and nature as well, then I would suggest learning from him, who knows, you might get good enough to summon me at will." The Forest Spirit said while he made some gestures with his hands and the grass under him to form a chair and sat on it.

"So… may I ask why your passing through here to the badlands?, the wind told me that is a dangerous direction thanks to the Succubus's there, some are still regular mortals and what not but the succubus's are mixed well into their culture, so you won't be able to tell who is a mortal and who is a succubus, unlike the ones in the Bondage Kingdom, these ones don't hold back with draining the life from their victims." The Forest Spirit said surprisingly to the trio.

"You know of the Bondage Kingdom?" Maze asked.

"Indeed, I can communicate with the forests and trees there, for the most part they do respect nature except for small factions, mainly woodcutters and what not who do it for a living, understandable but still not fond of, I'm mainly neutral after all, I let nature take its course and guide those who need guidance, nothing more, nothing less as the way nature intends." The Forest spirit said with a blank look on his face.

The trio were a bit surprise before Huntress spoke up.

"Well apparently, some succubuses that live near the badlands, stole an important object that belongs to Prince Emerald of the Bondage Kingdom. So I along with Maze, Jackie and Jade, the Grand Master Wizard's daughter, volunteered to help him."

"I know, I also know about the theft and the item, seems it would seem like a low grade item to you three but to the Vampire Queen who drinks the color red, this item could make it so that she doesn't starve again, an amulet that can constantly change colors to the user requests so she could ask for the color red again and again, and you know how Vampires are in general when they don't drink blood or the color red right?" The Spirit said while he practically told that he saw the guards get killed.

The trio were shocked before Maze spoke.

"Wait, if you saw what happened, how were you not caught?"

"I only appear to those who have fine tuned to Nature or are willing to learn about Nature, but since they are creatures of instinct, they did see me but ignored me since I don't have lifeforce to give them, but can I really interfere when they are going with their instinct?, with their nature?, besides the guards had their guards down and didn't think the item was important and practically just tossed it into the cart they used to transport it, honestly thought it broke when I heard a shatter, could be that the box crashed into something else but doubt it... so I honestly fear what the Prince will do since he was nearly killed getting that item and the guards there were careless with it." The Spirit said while he looked to the fire.

The trio were thinking the same thing but were a bit surprised when they heard the last part before Maze spoke.

"What do you mean almost killed?"

"Simple, I am connected with Nature as a whole so I can tell you that he entered a dungeon that was deadly even to Jackie, Huntress, or even you Maze, it was an anti-Magic Dungeon that cancels all magic, and since it was canceling magics, even your magic tools Maze wouldn't work since they would have been canceled twice, all I can say is that I aided him in finding a shortcut to the treasure in my own way since he is doing his own way of protecting Ooo, even if others find him evil, all in all, he got the item and had it cut into a perfect flawless shape of a bat symbol, easy to bite into for the Vampire Queen and not tacky for her sense of fashion, seems like the perfect gift to her that Emerald risked his life over." The Spirit explained but did get a question in mosts minds… how did he help Emerald?

"How were you able to help him?" Huntress asked.

"Simple, All I did was just have the branches and paths change in subtle ways to hide traps and fake paths, all in all, he had to fight monsters in the dungeon and that was it, afterwards I had it go back to normal to keep the area stable, I'm no deity but a spirit of the earth, so I can respect him since he represents both Life and Death itself, and I'm sure Death and Life would come after me if I just let Emerald die in a deadly dungeon." The Spirit said with a slight shrug.

Huntress and Jackie were surprised when they heard it while Maze, surprised as well, felt even more ashamed for himself since Emerald did all this for girl.

"No need to feel shame Maze, you have issues of your own and this is a learning experience for you, I may not be able to sense what you feel but I can sense things around you and I can tell that your a good person, just misguided because of the Cosmic owl." The Spirit said while looking at Maze.

Maze, though surprise again, sighs before he said something that surprised everyone else.

"Either way, my actions had brought me shame and probably shame to Wizard City. Which is why… I sent a letter to the Grand Master of what I did along with a request for exile."

"You mean this?" The Spirit said while he held a hand out before the messenger bird paper flew out of the trees and onto it's finger surprisingly.

Maze was shocked before he spoke up.

"What's going on?"

"Simple, I may not be a wizard, but I am magical in a sense, all I did was use some of that to attract the paper by making my energy seem like the foolish Grand Master Wizard, at most he would have just turned you into a cat for a few days if he could, but your anti-Magic would have nullified it, and as for why, I'm sure your master here knows why I intercepted it." The Spirit said while looking to Jackie who looked calm right now.

"Wait what?" Maze said.

"I may not like to say this, but while the GMW is powerful, but he is not wise Maze... remember that issue with Princess Bubblegum and her getting sent to Wizard Prison?, and all for trying to find out what a cold spell is made of and for her not saying Wizards Rule?, granted... I'm not fond of her after hearing about that Fire Kingdom incident, but she didn't do that at the time and I heard that she was stubborn about Magic being some kind of unknown science just needing to be explained, and everyone is entitled to their own thoughts, and hers is that Magic is just a science, stubborness in a sense, can't fault her for that, and all because of our City and it's secretive rules, but many people know where we are already and I've been petitioning to allow people who are not magical to enter the city as long at they are willing to learn in their own way… you should understand better than anyone Maze since your unable to cast the common magics Maze but your allowed to enter and exit Wizard City with no issue right?" Jackie said while he rubs his beard.

"Even so people just stare at me because I'm related to Belle Noche. Thanks to that douche, everyone thinks my family is evil even though we had nothing to do with it." Maze said.

"And yet your still allowed free reign of Wizard City and allowed to work as an Anti-magic Knight to the GMW and as my student because I wished it, remember Maze, I didn't do it out of pity, I did it so that your curse can be turned into a blessing with the right training and your able to fight up close with evil Wizards without worry, I mean tell me, you kept your power back when Emerald held you in his chains but you didn't since you knew deep down you messed up, granted I'm not too thrilled of you insulting others without getting the full story, but I am proud you didn't cause it to get worse, remember that he is the punisher of the Bondage Kingdom and if certain conditions are met, he or anyone he has working with him can outrank GMW and punish you, trust me, you may have your issues, but you have wisdom beyond your years… you just do it all the time and it can get you into issues like with that Ice Elemental, seeing is better than believing so why not head to the Bondage Kingdom instead of throwing insults next time?" Jackie said while he gave Maze an understanding look.

Maze shook his head before speaking.

"No. I already did enough. Seeing the Ice Elemental would just bring back bad memories. Besides the Prince already doesn't trust Wizards because of me. I doubt saying sorry will fix it. I should've just walk away."

Jackie surprised Maze when he conked him on the head with his cane before he said this.

"And that is because of his experiences with Wizards, I heard of this disgrace Ash and his actions in the past, and he heard of what GMW did to others and may look into it, so why not break the cycle by being a friend to him, I won't be here forever Maze and you'll need Allies and friends who can understand you, you may think you are cursed, but I personally see your skill as a blessing, you can help others when other Wizard's can't, you can be a great friend to Jade like a sister, you say your cursed, but do others that close to you think the same?, cause I think you are a great man for not letting the other Wizards get to you Maze, you may feel like no one cares for you, but haven't I treated you like a son?" Jackie said while he rubs his beard again in a calm way.

"Yeah you have. But I fear Jade hates me now when she slapped me." Maze said with saddness.

"That's because you were being stupid and she was acting like a sister to knock some sense into you, she thinks of you as family so what do you think she would say if she was here to hear you talk like that?... honestly I'm sure she would just knock you upside the head again and call you an idiot, I mean you know she doesn't pull her punches." Jackie said with a half lidded look on his face which made everyone sweatdrop from how blunt Jackie was.

"You're right about that." Maze said before he rubs his arm.

"Look Maze, I can release the energy I have and let the message go to GMW now, but think of the people who care for you and how they will react if you just leave like that, I mean you barely got to know Emerald and Huntress here and vice versa so you can't say that they are being fully fair right?" The Spirit of the forest said while waiting for Maze's decision.

Maze took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"I guess you're right."

"So… want to do the honors?" The Spirit said while holding the messenger bird towards Maze.

Maze took the bird and looks at it before he had it turned back to paper and toss it to the fire pit.

A moment later, it burned into ash before the Spirit said this.

"Welp, I will be going for now, remember what I said about the succubus's blending in with the mortals there… and know that the mortals there may not be too friendly especially the males if they are willingly going to them… especially you Huntress and for Jade as well, if things get bad, then you should be glad your bonded to Finn and can't get knocked up but if you two are raped… well… on a neutral standpoint since Jade doesn't have that luxury… I think Emerald may murder everyone there if a friend or a lover of his is harmed in front of him." The Spirit said before he starts to walk away.

Maze, Jackie and Huntress didn't like the sound of that before making sure to remember the Spirit's advice.

When the Spirit vanished past the treelines, Emerald and Jade walked in with Emerald grinning and Jade looking a bit pleased.

Huntress chuckled before speaking.

"Hey you two. Enjoyed a nice night? Though I think we already know with the look Jade is giving out." She said while teasing.

"Eh, nothing serious happened, just some kissing and what not, heard she never really got out so I'm taking things slow, may do more on the third or fourth date but eh, I can be a romantic, so what did we miss?, thought you three were asleep." Emerald said while the group noticed the lack of a grassy chair, seems the Spirit made it go back to normal when he left.

Jade blushed a bit brightly after hearing that while Jackie chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Oh well me and my friend, the Spirit of the forest, were having a nice chat about stuff."

"The Spirit of the Forest?, who's that?" Emerald asked with a confused tone, seems the spirit wasn't mentioned and never made an appearience in front of him before.

"We'll tell you later but I believe someone has something to say to you." Jackie said before nudging Maze with his staff.

Emerald then looked to Maze with one eyebrow raised before asking this.

"What?" Emerald asked with a confused tone.

Maze sighs before he gets up and walks over to Emerald and Jade before the middle age Wizard said this.

"Prince Emerald… I was way out of line for what I said about your family. I had no right to say those things to you. I am truly sorry for everything."

Emerald surprisingly sighs before saying this.

"Look, I don't want trouble so I'll say I'll accept, but insult my family again and I'll slug you in the jaw since I know you can get rid of my magic for a short time." Emerald said with slightly narrowed eyes when his family was mentioned.

"Understood. But I won't." Maze said.

"Alright, so I want to make a vote, want to go back to sleep and start fresh in the morning or continue for a bit more?" Emerald asked when he looked to everyone else.

Before anyone could say anything, Maze spoke up.

"Lord Emerald if I may… I might not know what you went through, but I know the feeling of a family member betraying someone. You may not know this but… I'm related to Belle Noche. And because of him, me and my family were like pariahs. But I want to prove to everyone that I'm not him. And hopefully I can be your friend."

"Oh is that it?, I thought it was serious… I mean you know how many people look at me funny when they find out I'm related to both Life and Death, so all I can say is this, welcome to the club Maze, cause we can't control who were related to, but we can sure as hell take advantage of the gifts we got, me with my Life and Death chains, you with that Anti-Magic, I mean your not Belle Noche right?, so how can you be ashamed since you seem to be a good Wizard if you're with Huntress and she hasn't tried to put you into so many levels of pain, and I heard she's not the easiest to get along with sometimes." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at Huntress.

Everyone else looked at her before said Wood Nymph spoke up.

"Yeah it's true."

"So you seem to have some pretty good chances of getting on her good side if she gives that response, so you seem like a good guy, just anger inclined or something, but your no Infernus levels of angry." Emerald said with a humored filled tone.

"Who?" Maze asked in confusion.

"My sister who is like rage incarnate, trust me, do not get on her bad side, and if her fire won't get to you, then her fists will." Emerald said which made him shudder a bit from a few memories.

"Well if it's like Jade's fists then I will already get used to it." Maze said.

"Hey." Jade responded.

"Yeah… better wear protective cups or something, you underestimate how angry she can get and where she will target." Emerald said when he knew how angry Infernus could get.

"Right… so we cool?" Maze asked before bringing his hand out.

"As long as you don't get angry again, Ice cold." Emerald said when he shook Maze's hand… and made a funny face before falling on the ground and twitched quite a bit.

"Maze… did you forget your gloves?" Jackie asked when he looked to Maze's hands.

The middle age wizard looks at his hands and realized he forgot before speaking.

"Oops."

"Well since the prince is knocked out, I suggest we go to sleep, Jade, Maze, Mind putting Prince Emerald into his tent?, I'll be going to sleep for now if nothing else is asked." Jackie said.

Huntress however did have something to say before speaking.

"Do you think we should tell Emerald about what the Spirit said about his item?"

"Well that depends, might as well do it when he wakes, but he might not be too happy to hear about the item and it possibly breaking." Jackie said while he rubbed his beard.

Jade was confused but worried about Emerald's package before hearing Huntress Spoke.

"Yeah might as well tell him when he wakes up because having a secret might not be good."

"Agreed, so after Jade and Maze get the prince to sleep, you should get some rest, I'll be doing the same as well since I haven't slept yet." Jackie said before he stood up and moved his aged body a bit to get the kinks out before he went to his tent.

Huntress took one last look at Emerald before seeing Maze and Jade trying to get him inside the prince's tent.

Huntress Wizard sighs a bit before she turned herself back into a log.

A bit Later Emerald was placed in the tent to sleep before Jade and Maze went to sleep as well before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk after they finished eating before they got ready to continue another mission mode in 358/2 days.**

 **"*Whistle* Glad we're finally done with this chapter."**

 **"Yeah, but I'm the one editing later, so why don't we keep this outro short so we can get into a mission?" TME asked with a grin when he turns on his 3DS.**

 **Atomsk nods at TME before turning his 3DS on as well.**

 **TME then looked to the readers before saying this.**

 **"Well everyone, you may have questions about certain characters like Yuno, and yes she is a big reference to Mirai Nikki or future diary, in fact aside from the slight differences, she could be an exact double… or maybe… she could be the same one… after all, she did become a goddess so changing her form a bit could be a good way to hide her true self, but I maybe just stretching things… but who knows what happened before the Mushroom war… hehehe…" TME said before chuckling when he had so many ideas right now.**

 **"Hehe… you said it." Atomsk chuckled before thinking of ideas as well.**

 **"Yeah, now if you'll excuse us, Atomsk and I have Heartless to slay, Hey Atomsk, mind if I take Axel?" TME asked when he looked at the various characters for him to pick.**

 **"Sure. Go nuts." Atomsk said before he starts looking for a different character.**

 **"Great, time to show some real firepower with the king of fire in the Kingdom hearts Universe, until next time on ELA, the start of the succubus town arc, wish Emerald, Huntress, Jade, Jackie, and Maze, and and for the last three, look at Jackie Chan adventures for the references for them, just changed things up here and there and Uncle… is well Uncle so we changed his name to Maze for this story and Jackie is the wise old man for this one, now as Atomsk would say, Deuces." Emerald said with a two finger salute before the scene fades to black.**


	5. The (Faux) Succubus Queen

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME talking to each other while sitting at a booth at either a restaurant or Diner.**

 **They had ordered quite a bit of food and were now waiting on their orders to get to them and TME looks at Atomsk with a grin on his face.**

" **Welp, its been awhile since we last did a ELA chapter, hope you remember everything from the first chapter till now man since it's really… REALLY… been a long time." TME said when he remembered looking up the story to remember some of the finer points of the story.**

 **Atomsk chuckles.**

" **Don't forget our other works. I know a few that really needs an update."**

" **Yeah but considering we get distracted with other stories, it's hard to keep track and we just roll with it, want to deal with the readers while I pay for the food?" TME said when he pulled out a wallet.**

" **Alright." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers.**

" **Hey everyone and welcome to our new chapter of ELA. Yes I know it's been a long time but TME and I are working hard to update our other stories. We just get distracted and stuff. Anyway last chapter, Korbek ended up getting the worst punishment for smoking but ends up having two more women to his harem. Emerald and Korbek were able to patch things up since that's what brothers do. Now Emerald, with the aid of Huntress Wizard, Jade, Maze and Jackie, are going to the Succubus village to find the item Emerald needs to court Marceline."**

 **TME then returned while he looks at the readers and sat in the booth.**

" **Yup, and the item could be possibly broken so a hint of mystery there, and don't forget Yuno, Shoko, and a few other ladies just waiting in the wings, and who knows what Marceline will do when she hears about Emerald going to a succubus village to get an item for her, I mean he is doing a pretty good job at romancing her and could be worried about him, then there is the thing with Bubblegum, it's like a switch was flipped and she's a lot more open about her sexuality, and considering Emerald is about to court the GMW's daughter, looks like another Queen candidate in the wings hmm?" TME said when he got an amused smirk on his face.**

" **Hehe, that's true. Hopefully Marceline tries to keep cool since she and Emerald are keeping it a surprise for later from everyone else and the only people that knew are a few friends along with Korbek and Finn." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah, but our food is getting here Atomsk so lets get this story started shall we?" TME said when he saw a few waitresses bringing some food over on large platters.**

" **Yes please because I'm starving." Atomsk said when he saw the food.**

" **Right… this chapter starts out right when Emerald starts to wake in his tent.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ ?/ Emerald, Jade, Jackie, Maze, Huntress**

"U-Ugh…" Emerald groans when he starts to come too and held his head when he sat up and tried to remember what happened last night that knocked him out hard.

He then remembered what happened with Maze and frowns before he got up and stretched.

"Well that's one way to fall asleep." Emerald said before he walked out of the tent to see how everyone else was doing.

Everyone else was still sleeping but surprisingly, only Huntress was awake.

Emerald blinks when he saw her setting the campfire up and was already cooking quite a bit of meat on a makeshift rotisserie before Emerald approached her.

"Hey Huntress, what did I miss after Maze knocked me the fuck out?" Emerald said with an amused grin on his face.

"Nothing much. Although…" Huntress said before stopping as she knew she had to tell Emerald about his item.

"Although?" Emerald said when he moved to sit next to Huntress and he watched the fire flicker as it cooks the meat.

"You won't like what you'll hear but… the Spirit of the forest came to me and Maze and Jackie and he said he saw what happened when you're item was taken and that… there is a possibility that it could be… broken." Huntress said.

To Huntress's surprise, Emerald didn't look angered, instead he just sighs and lays back on the ground.

"Well I had considered that possibility but there is also a possibility that it's not broken so I'll find out when I look in the box, besides if it is broken I can use my chains to piece them together and use magic to hold them together until a frame is made that can keep the pieces from falling apart, though it doesn't mean I'm just giving up, but let's just say that when I find the item, I'm making some succubus's my bitches for screwing me over, I was able to take around 40 or so succubus's during a straddle challenge in Serina's VIP room so I'm sure I can take a town of succubus's single handedly… or with a single dick hehe." Emerald said while grinning which showed he took it a lot better than most would think.

Huntress blinked a few times after hearing that.

Emerald looks at Huntress while he keeps grinning at her.

"What?, did you think I would lose it that easily?, I've learned from an early age that patience is a virtue, so even if the item is busted, I can always just look for another or make something and have it enchanted." Emerald said while he placed his hands behind his head.

"I see." Huntress said as she continues to cook.

"Yup… so… considering the others are asleep and your cooking, mind if I ask details on how you and Finn bonded?, I think I forgot to ask so sorry if you have to repeat yourself." Emerald said before chuckling for a bit.

Huntress Wizard chuckles as she looks at Emerald.

"No worries. Before, Finn and I were just sex friends and I wasn't big on the romance biz. Then when I told Finn about the Bonding ritual, he was dead set on making a bond with me. Whenever we meet he would pester me about it. Even after sex. So after a bit of time with him pestering me more, I gave in. We were able to make our charms which magically connects to what we feel and stuff. That's when I showed him my face. One tip about wood nymphs, in case you plan to get one and make a bond, that wood nymphs will only show their faces to their bonded mates. I can still remember feeling Finn's lust and… love when he saw my face before making me his." She said while chuckling follow by a slight blush.

Emerald chuckles at that before he blinks a few times.

"Wait, if that's the case then what of your parents?, unless it's a one time freebie for birth I don't see how you can hide your face from your own folks for the rest of your life, I'll ask more serious questions after this one but it was just bugging me, sorry again." Emerald said when he placed one hand in front of him in a half prayer way and gave a nervous grin to show how sorry he was.

Huntress chuckles.

"Again no worries. The mask thing is part of my wood nymph culture. Plus Finn is not the only one to see my face since I've shown it to my mothers a bunch of times."

"I see your mothers…. Wait Mothers as in more than one mom?" Emerald asked when he got a very curious look on his face, thanks to him being stuck in the Bondage kingdom, he did know same sex couples, but they either normally used magic or surrogates in order to have children, maybe this one was different.

Huntress chuckles at Emerald's reaction.

"Yes, I have two moms. Thing about wood nymphs is that they sometimes grow a dick when they wanna fuck their partners. My mother Wisp was one of them as she mates with my other mother Willow."

"Ho ho… interesting, by any chance they are as fun as you in the bedroom and I could have fun with them if I meet them?... and yes I'm a bit of a perv to ask but considering I'm the prince of the Bondage kingdom, that should already be obvious right?" Emerald said while he wiggles an eyebrow at Huntress.

Huntress rolls her eyes.

"Doesn't bother me. My mothers taught me about the mechanics of sex along with some demonstrations. Even Finn has his fun with them when we visit and vice versa."

Emerald chuckles before he looked to the sky.

"Hehe, nice to know, now onto a serious question, does that Bond charm thing require you to go through the Nightosphere and back to get things working to make a bond?" Emerald said while he smiles at Huntress.

Huntress blinked a bit before shaking her head.

"No. It takes place at an ancient site in the woods for a bonding ritual. That's where you and your mate, if you planned to get one, make these." Huntress said before showing Emerald her charm.

Emerald blinks before he sat up and got a closer look at the necklace.

Seems the necklace was made with a special type of metal and appears to be a replica of Finn's hat with a jewel in the center.

Emerald blinks at that before he tapped it a few times with his chain at it made a resounding clink.

"Nice, looks like Finn put a lot of hard work into that, though I could be imagining things but does that gem look a bit too blood red?, isn't that a Ruby?" Emerald asked when he pulled his chain back to him.

Huntress Wizard chuckles.

"No. In the final part of the ritual, it needs a bit of your blood before being turned into a jewel like item."

"Ah, that's interesting." Emerald said when he admired the necklace before he and Huntress heard some movement from Jade's tent and saw her leaving the tent while she rubs her gem like eyes.

"Hehe, morning sleeping beauty, sleep well?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

Jade blushes a bit before giggling.

"Fine. Hope you slept well."

"Well aside from getting knocked out, I slept like a rock, anyway hope the beauty sleep helped you feel rested for the soon to be trek towards the badlands but then again considering how beautiful you are you really don't need the beauty sleep hehe." Emerald said to tease Jade a bit when he got a lustful look in his eyes.

Jade blushes a bit brightly while Huntress rolls her eyes as she continues to cook.

Emerald keeps flirting with Jade for a bit more while she sat next to him before Maze woke up and Emerald looks at Maze and waved at him with an amused look on his face.

"Yo Mister Anti-Magic, thanks for the early nap." Emerald said with an amused grin on his face.

Maze blinked before he remembered what happened last night.

"Oh right hehe, sorry."

"Eh no worries, I took a bit to calm down after what happened and Huntress is cooking some good looking food so I'm calmer now." Emerald said when he waved Maze's apology off with a slight wave of his hand to show he had no hard feelings.

"Oh, well that's good." Maze said.

"Yeah, now all we need to do is wait for Jackie and we can leave." Emerald said when he keeps waiting for Jackie to wait.

"Oh I just woke though, sorry for keeping you all waiting." A familiar old man's voice said which made Emerald comically scream like a girl and he jumped high in the air before he lands and looks to see Jackie somehow near him and Maze.

"Holy Nightosphere!... did you teleport or something!?" Emerald said when he had a wide eyed look on his face.

Jackie chuckles.

"Not really. I like to take good strolls in the morning."

"Seriously?, I don't think I saw you exit the tent you where in, guess I must have been out of it to not notice that." Emerald said when he rubbed the back of his head a few times.

"Hehe, no worries. For now we should eat plenty since we need the energy to be at the succubus village." Jackie said.

Emerald nods before he looks at Huntress.

"So how's the food coming Huntress?, did I wake right after you started or are you near the end?, I can help cut up the meat after its done if you want." Emerald said when he summoned a small cutting knife attached to a chain of his.

Huntress sees this before checking on the food.

"Actually… they're done." Huntress said.

"I see, well then…" Emerald said before he had the knife on the chain fly forward and it cut the meat into cubes and they all fell on a plate that Emerald made on the end of one chain while he summoned smaller ones for each person and a pair of tongs on another set of chains starts to evenly split the food while everyone watched what was going on.

Jackie and Maze were impressed while Jade had an AWE look.

"That was cool."

"Huh?, not really, thanks to these chains attached to these items I can control them like my own limbs, as you saw earlier I can summon a lot so it's not like I can't make other things… like utensils and stuff." Emerald said when he summoned more chains with forks and knives attached and actually broke them off one by one, though each time did make him flinch when a jolt of pain surged through his chains and into his body before he had enough forks and knives for everyone.

Everyone else however saw that.

"You okay?" Jade asked with a concerned look.

"Huh?, oh this?" Emerald said when he showed the broken chain to everyone and points at it.

"Don't worry, it's just a simple matter of bringing it back into my body and my magic repairs it, unfortunately or fortunately in Mazes's case, the stuff I break off loses their magic so they stick in their forms, I gave some of my chain to Marceline and she can use her powers as a catalyst for that bit to form a portal, has very tiny inscriptions that are too small for the naked eye to see so as long as she channels her power into it, poof, one free portal key so to speak." Emerald said when he recalled his chains and got the plates off the ones holding them one by one and passed them to everyone before recalling those chains as well, he then placed a fork and knife on everyone's plates before he sat down on a chair made out of chains so he could get rid of it afterwards before he looks at everyone after summoning a table and other chairs.

"Here, might as well get comfy while we eat right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face after everyone saw Emerald practically making an entire dining set out of nothing in a sense.

Everyone was both surprised and impressed by that.

Emerald then looks at Jade before he pats a chair next to him while he smiles at her.

"Here, sorry if its not comfy but it is definitely good for the spine so no worries on that." Emerald said while he keeps on grinning at Jade.

Jade did blush a bit before she went to sit next to Emerald.

"Here you go Milady, hope you like the food that Huntress made." Emerald said before he looks at Huntress.

"Thanks again Huntress, and hope the seat works for you." Emerald said when he saw that Huntress was the last to sit at the metal table.

"It's alright. Thanks anyway Emerald."Huntress said.

"No problem, anyway let's eat before the food gets cold." Emerald said before he starts to dig into his food with gusto.

Everyone blinked when they saw Emerald eat like that before they start to eat as well.

Time passed to a bit later with everyone enjoying their meals before Emerald looks at everyone.

"So… *Swallow's food*... since we're a team and all, but mind if I ask your fighting styles?, I get that Jackie is the sage of the group because of his age and experience and Maze is pretty much the Anti-Magic man who can beat any Wizard if he can get a hold of them, but what about you Jade?, I don't think I asked details and what about you Huntress?, I get wood and earth magic, but know any fighting styles?, my style is kind of a mix of multiple ranges that either involve my chains or hand to hand, I can also use abilities from my grandparents like reviving the dead and what not or summoning skeletons but I haven't used that last one in awhile." Emerald said when he was curious on how everyone actually fought since aside from Jackie blocking a large number of chains and Maze knocking him out, he never seen or heard about Wood Nymphs and their fighting style or just Huntress's to be exact and Jade's as well.

Jade giggles.

"I mainly have a ranged style but sometimes close combat in case some jerk gets close to me."

"I see, well I'll make sure to keep out of your way if you're the Artillery type of Wizard then, So Huntress what kind of style do you have?" Emerald said to Jade before he looks at Huntress to see what she would say.

"I mainly use my enchanted arrows. Sometimes I would go into the ground and reappear as a tree to stop any foes from escaping."

"I see, so stealth and ranged then, pretty perfect for sneak attacks, so we're pretty much as followed, me for an All rounder type situation, Maze for mainly a defensive and Wizard based battle, Jackie for many spells and what not, Jade for powerful long ranged spells and slight close combat and Huntress for stealth based stuff, am I following so far?" Emerald said when he looks at everyone to be sure of things.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"I see, well let's finish eating so we can get going." Emerald said before he went back to his meal.

Everyone else nodded before they resumed eating as well.

A bit later, everyone finished eating before Emerald recalled the chairs and just used a spell to get rid of the dirty forks and place while Emerald pats his stomach and he relaxed for a moment in the chair.

"Phew, that's some surprisingly good food Huntress, if you and Finn ever have a kid I'm sure they will be happy with the meals you make if Finn doesn't do the cooking much, haven't tasted his meals yet so not sure who the better chef is though so…" Emerald said before she shrugged slightly as he lets his food digest a bit.

Huntress blushes when the kid thing was mentioned before chuckling.

"Well we're not there yet but I know Finn wants to have a kid. Not only that, my mothers are hoping for the same thing."

"I see, well hopefully when it happens I can help practice with making food for the kid by being a taste tester in case you have recipe ideas in mind and need someone to be the guinea pig." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice while Jackie chuckles.

"Well good thing too because no one here can really cook otherwise besides me, I mean Maze can't use many of the magical appliances since it runs on magic and need a substitute and Jade… well… last time ended up with an explosion that took out the entire kitchen… Hohoho." Jackie said before chucking as he strokes his beard while Emerald blinks a few times and looks at Jade with a surprised look on his face.

Jade pouted while blushing in embarrassment.

Emerald then chuckles before he placed a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jade, you can take lessons from Rias and a few other ladies I know, besides even if you blow up the entire castle we can just rebuild it no problem hehe." Emerald said before chuckling a little at the end.

Jade did another pout but in a cute way while blushing more.

Jackie and the others chuckle more before Jackie got to his feet.

"Well that's enough joking around everyone, let's get going so we can get there before sundown." Jackie said when he rubbed his beard again while he looks at everyone else who got to their feets and Emerald recalled the chairs.

Everyone else stretched a bit before gathering their equipment and stuff.

A moment later however, and Emerald formed a large bus of all things from various chains while everyone was looking away and he called to everyone.

"Hey instead of walking, why not ride there in style?" Emerald said when he grins at everyone who looks at him with some surprise on their faces.

"Well… that would save us the trip." Jackie said.

Emerald chuckles before everyone got on and after everyone was seated, Emerald sat next to Jade at the front when he shifts things around so that he and Jade could see everything.

"Now then, everyone time to buckle up, things may get bumpy on this ride!" Emerald said when chains went on everyone's laps and chests to keep them from bouncing around before the chain bus shot forward on Emerald's command and the group sped across the land much faster then they would have if they walked.

Everyone was surprised at how fast they were going before feeling those bumps from that road.

Emerald just chuckles before he placed an arm around Jade's shoulders to show that she would be alright while he made sure to keep at a good but safe speed so no one would go flying.

Jade blushes as she snuggles a bit to Emerald.

Emerald just keeps grinning while the bus sped up a bit more before the scene went back to Korbek as he was on a date with Aiag, they were going around with testing a few of the food stands already set up.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Korbek, Aiag**

The duo went around and got some cotton candy to test out a vendor's latest vending machine before Aiag looks at Korbek.

"Thanks for taking me out Korbek, it's been awhile since we were last on a date." Aiag said while she has a smile on her face.

Korbek returns the smile.

"Yes it has been awhile. But I'll make sure to take you on more dates." He said as he held Aiag's hand and tries to feed her cotton Candy.

Aiag smiles before she took a small bite of the cotton candy before she held her shared to Korbek to see if he wanted some.

Korbek smiles again as he samples the taste.

A moment later, they heard chuckling and saw Marceline floating towards the duo with some sun gear on while she had a large umbrella over her.

"Well Well, looks like the lovey dovey duo is enjoying their time together… hey Aiag, sorry to bother but can I bother your boyfriend for a moment?, don't worry I won't do anything to him… yet… I got something to ask before I leave for a bit, got some time before the festival happens so I got time to spare." Marceline said while she discreetly held one of Emerald's notes next to her body that only Korbek could see from the angle and showed that Marceline needed Korbek's aid in something Emerald related.

Korbek sees this before looking at Aiag.

Aiag just chuckles before she pats Korbek on the back a few times and rubbed a finger behind his ear.

"Oh go ahead Korbek, but don't take too long if you and Marceline want to have fun with one another, I want the real LONG thing after our date later and I don't want you tired after that." Aiag said when she got the wrong idea and left the duo alone before they could say anything but she did have her ass sway too and fro in their view.

Korbek's tail did wag when he saw his girlfriend/mate's ass before he looks at Marceline.

Marceline just looked amused when she looks at Korbek.

"Well considering she offered, depending on what you can make of this note, I may or may not have time for a quicky with you, I think it's long overdue after being friends for so long." Marceline said before she floats away from Korbek and into an alleyway so they could speak in private while her round ass was on display.

Korbek did blink before he chuckles as he follows Marceline.

A couple minutes later, and in a decently shaded and secluded area where not many people passed by, Marceline closed her umbrella and looks at Korbek while she gets the note.

"Sorry for the trouble Korbek, but I think you can make this out better than I can." Marceline said when she held the note out for Korbek to take.

Korbek sees this before taking the note and looked it over.

" _My Dear Marceline, I hope your doing well with our new pet and your demonic friends with Asshley… hehe, anyway on a serious note, I stopped by Wizard City to get a certain item that I'm dead set on getting but because of some rogue succubus's, the guards bringing it to the GMW were drained dry and I'm heading to get it, I'm with the GMW's daughter, Jade, and lets just say she may not walk right after that trek to the Town where the succubus's are finished while there is this old Wizard named Jackie and an Anti-Magic user named Maze are joining me in this adventure, there is also Finn's lover Huntress Wizard as well, she tagged along to lend some aid, try and not worry for me my dear Vampire Queen, I'll be back soon in a few days hopefully, anyway, see you later."_

" _Sincerely yours, Emerald The prince of the Bondage Kingdom."_

Korbek looks at the letter over again before looking at Marceline.

She had a confused and slightly worried look on her face since she didn't know what Emerald meant with an item nor did she know about the succubus's either, honestly it was surprising on how worried Marceline looked right now.

Korbek tries to calm her down.

"Okay, I know you're worried about him, Marceline. I don't know what item is he talking about but it must be important and the whole succubus thing does concern me. But at least he has back up. Don't know who are those three wizards, even though they have some good skill sets, but Huntress Wizard is with him too. Though judging from this Jade character, I think Emerald just added a new girl to his list hehe." He said hoping the joke helps.

Marceline did chuckles a bit which was a good thing to Korbek.

"Yeah well… still can't help but worry for him… hmmm… I'll wait a few days before I start to really worry, I mean even if they do get kidnapped, thanks to that ring all that sex would just make him stronger after all so who knows, he may come back stronger then ever." Marceline said with a somewhat amused tone to her voice.

"Hehe yeah. But don't worry Marceline. I know he'll be back. We just gotta keep believing." Korbek said.

Marceline chuckles more before she grins at Korbek.

"Yeah, but considering Aiag is expecting us to have a bit of fun… want to have a little fun?, should help me cheer up more and she won't suspect a thing." Marceline said when she gave Korbek a lustful look.

Korbek did blink for a bit before he shrugged.

"Eh alright then."

Marceline grins before she looks around and saw an old house that looked in disrepair which caused Marceline to point to the door.

"Head on inside and I'll follow in a moment." Marceline said while she went to get her umbrella open.

"Alright then." He said before heading to the old house but not before giving Marceline's ass a good smack.

Marceline jolts from that before she chuckles and followed Korbek a minute later.

A few minutes after the duo enters the house and made sure there was a cleanish bedroom with a bed cleaned with a cleaning spell, Marceline starts to strip in front of Korbek while he sat on the bed to watch.

Marceline even teased him when she danced a little and turned slowly a few times to really get Korbek worked up.

Korbek did smirk as he watched.

Marceline then got to her bra and panties and held the bra on while she used her hair to unclip her bra and while the straps fell, her bra was held to her body while Marceline looked to see how Korbek was doing.

Korbek continues to look at Marceline while a bulge was seen in his pants.

Marceline then licked her lips before she dropped her bra and her large breasts fell free and Marceline made her breasts a large E cup in size and played with her own breasts for a moment to tease the Werewolf in front of her..

Korbek groans a tiny bit as his dick twitched in his pants as he drank in of the sight as his tail wagged.

Marceline grins before she used her finger to grip the edge of her panties and pulled them off her body while she leaned back and Korbek saw her pussy and asshole and Marceline tossed her panties which hit Korbek lightly on his nose and he could smell how aroused she was right now.

Korbek did grab the panties but gave it another good whiff.

Marceline grins before she points a finger at Korbek.

"I believe it's your turn now… so show the full werewolf package as well while you are at it." Marceline said while she grins deeply at the Werewolf in Human form right now.

Korbek did grin at Marceline before he stood up and starts to undress. However he decides to tease Marceline as he slowly undresses.

Marceline blinks at that before she chuckles and waits for Korbek to undress while she admired his muscles from top to bottom as more and more clothing came off of his body.

Finally Korbek was at his boxers.

He then pulls them down by his feet before kicking them off till he was fully nude.

Marceline grins before she floats forward and placed a finger on his chest.

"Not bad, not bad at all like last time… why not skip the human form for now and get right to the intense werewolf fucking since we don't have much time." Marceline said when she teasingly rubbed her finger on Korbek's chest.

"Hehe, alright then." Korbek said before his eyes glowed and he changes to his werewolf form.

Marceline licks her lips before she used a hand to stroke Korbek off.

"But first to lube you up, let me get a quick load to drink…" Marceline said before she teased Korbek when she kissed him on the lips then kissed him on the chest, stomach, then his pelvis before she got to where his cock was and admired how big it was as his cock towered over her face.

"My My, what a big dick you have." Marceline teased as she used a hand to stroke the dick a few times before she rubbed her left cheek on the dick a few times.

" **Hehe, the better to fuck you with my dear."** Korbek said.

"Well then… fuck away my Big Bad Wolf… my throat is all yours right now." Marceline said before she floats in the air and opened her mouth wide and waits for Korbek to act, and thanks to her floating, she could he used as a fleshlight and she wouldn't care thanks to her lack of breathing normally.

Korbek gave Marceline a fang grin before he grabs Marceline's head with both hands before he shoves his dick inside her mouth.

Marceline gagged for a moment while her throat adjusts to be loose enough to relax around Korbek's dick but tight enough to squeeze it while she lets Korbek treat her like she was his toy while she used her hands to fondle his balls.

Korbek groans from that before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Marceline's mouth.

Marceline just made an occasional ulk sound when Korbek really went deep in her throat and just worked on pleasing him since this could take awhile.

Korbek grunts and groans as he continues to face fuck Marceline.

" **Fuck Marceline, your mouth and throat feels so good."**

Marceline couldn't really answer at the moment thanks to the dick down her throat but she did suck the cock much harder than usual to see how Korbek would take the action.

Korbek let out a pleased groan before he got really serious with his thrusting as time went by before the werewolf felt his dick twitching.

Thankfully for Marceline, she was able to take the thrusts and more while she waits for who knows how long to get Korbek's payload.

It wasn't long after a few more thrusts, Korbek growls a bit loudly before he let loose inside Marceline's mouth.

Marceline moans loudly when that happened before she greedily drank down the load and she keeps fondling Korbek's balls the entire time.

Korbek continues to release more cum before he taps off after 15 or 20 seconds.

Marceline drank the load down and slowly pulled her head off of Korbek's cock with a slight gasp before she looks at the Werewolf.

"Damn Kor, you really got a thick load, that a gem effect?, what were they again?" Marceline asked when she looks at the Chaos Ring on Korbek's wrist.

" **Hehe, I can tell you about the gems effects later, but the silver gem helps increase my cum amount. If I applied some points to it, I'll fill your pussy with so much cum, people will think you look pregnant."** Korbek said with a fang grin.

Marceline blinks at that before she gave Korbek a lustful look.

"I see...though I may save the knock up for Emerald, I don't mind giving you some fun everynow and then, for now let's get to the real fun so your mate doesn't miss you." Marceline said before chuckling was heard.

"Oh but I am enjoying the show, guess time flies when your sucking cock." A familiar female voice said which made the duo jolt and look over to see a smirking Aiag.

Korbek was a bit surprised.

" **A-Aiag? How did you know we were here?"**

Aiag just chuckles before she walked over to stand near the duo.

"First off remember that I can feel what you feel in the act, and second… just in case you ran off again, I learned a spell from that person named Yuno and as long as I have a piece of your fur, I can track you anywhere, also you were in here for about 20 minutes or so so I wondered what was keeping you two." Aiag said while Marceline chuckles a bit since she did lose track of time.

Korbek however facepalm.

" **Dang that stalker. And how did you get a piece of my fur?"**

"Oh please Kor, considering how many times we had sex, you think I wouldn't accidently pull fur from your body with how hard you fucked me?" Aiag said with an amused tone to her voice while she sat at the edge of the bed.

Korbek did blush as he remembered Aiag pulling on his fur when he was rough with his girlfriend/mate.

Marceline chuckles at that before she looks at Aiag.

"So… since you are here, want to join in?" Marceline asked while Aiag looks at Marceline.

"That's Korbek's choice… I mean he was about to fuck you first so why don't I sit and watch what was going on." Aiag said before she walked over to a nearby wall and used a spell to summon a root for her to sit on and she looks at the duo with a grin on her face.

Korbek did blink before he looks at Marceline.

Marceline just shrugged her shoulders before she looks at Korbek.

"Might as well get started then… so Mr. Pirate King, we just going to keep on talking or are you going to plunder some top quality booty?" Marceline said before she turned in the air and showed her round ass at Korbek.

Korbek chuckles before he gets behind Marceline, grabs her hips and shoves his dick inside of her asshole without mercy.

Marceline let out a loud groan when she felt that and just relaxed her ass on Korbek's cock to help him get as deep as he could inside of her.

And deep Korbek went as he pushed his dick further before he starts thrust away as his dick went in and out of the Vampire Queen's ass.

Marceline just moans and groans more while she played with her own breasts and thrusts her hips back to really get wild with the Pirate king.

Korbek groans a few times before he decides to activate one of the gems, more likely the red one for attractiveness.

Marceline couldn't see what Korbek did, but she keeps on moaning and groaning when she could feel a lot of pleasure when he seemed to fuck her harder.

Korbek continues to fuck Marceline's ass hard before he starts to spank it.

Marceline moans more from that and blushed a bit brightly when she looks back at Korbek and she could have imagined it but he looked more handsome than usual.

Korbek grins before he leans down and whispers in Marceline's ear.

" _ **It's a bit hot don't you think? I'm a werewolf and you're a Vampire and we're fucking like animals."**_

Marceline blushed more when she heard that before she grins and turned a bit so she could wrap an arm around Korbek's neck lightly and rests her back against his chest while she keeps on thrusting her ass back against Korbek's cock while she moans and groans more to tell Korbek that this was a bit hot.

Korbek grins as he plans to make it hotter when he uses the red gem again before groping Marceline's breasts and squeeze them.

Marceline moans more from that before she angles her head to kiss him while she keeps on letting him have his fun.

Aiag was busy fingering her pussy while some roots fondle her breasts which made her moan and groan as she keeps watching the fun.

Korbek was turned on when he saw Aiag do that before he kissed Marceline back and had his big long tongue enter her mouth to interact with Marceline's mouth as he fucked her ass harder.

Marceline groans from that and could feel Korbek getting close after another 20 minutes of straight on hardcore fucking.

" _D-Damn, really going to need to try and find a way to get more stamina, hard time keeping it together with how long Korbek's been fucking me."_ Marceline thought while she was at Korbek's mercy.

' _ **Damn… should've fucked Marceline long ago after all this time. Thinking back, maybe I could've have her in my harem but oh well, there are other royals for me to woo later. For now, I'm gonna enjoying fucking Marceline till Emerald gets back.'**_ Korbek thought as he continues to mate with Marceline before he felt his dick twitching again.

Time then went to 10 minutes later with Korbek getting close and closer until...

Korbek groans loudly before he buried his dick as deep as he can in Marceline's ass before giving her another big dose of cum.

Marceline moans loudly while she made the kiss more intense while she came hard on Korbek's cock and rides out her orgasm.

Korbek was on the same boat as he made the kiss intense as well when his tongue wrapped and licked around Marceline's tongue.

The duo then rides out their orgasms fully before they tapped off and Marceline pulled her head away from Korbek's to let him breath since he did look a bit breathless right now.

Korbek did catch his breath as he looked at Marceline with a lustful grin.

Marceline chuckles a bit before Aiag, who had removed her clothing, spoke to the Vampire Queen to get her attention.

"Hey Marceline, mind if I get a round with Kor?" Aiag said which made Marceline chuckle again.

"Sure, could use a breather after what your boyfriend here did to my ass." Marceline said before she pulls herself off of Korbek's cock and he saw her gaping asshole for a moment and his thick load leaks from her ass while she floats away and Aiag took Marceline's place on the bed and gave Korbek a lustful look.

Korbek's tail wagged a bit as he returned the look.

" **So my dear, want me in this form as well or change back?"**

"Hehe, might as well stay full on wolf and take me like the bitch I am." Aiag said before she got on all fours and shook her ass at Korbek while her pussy dripped with juices.

Korbek grins before he gets behind Aiag, grabs her hips before shoving his dick inside the wood nymph's pussy.

Aiag groans loudly from that before she thrusts her hips back at Korbek and Marceline blushed a bit when Korbek and Aiag went from 0 to 100 in no time and shook the bed with each of Korbek's thrusts.

Korbek let out some please groans as he thrusts away like there was no tomorrow as the werewolf's dick starts hitting at Aiag's cervix.

That caused Aiag to moan with each hit and tightens her pussy on Korbek's cock to get him to go even harder.

And harder Korbek did as he continues this action before leaning down and starts licking at Aiag's neck before Korbek groped her breasts before squeezing them.

Aiag grip her teeth and muffly moans from that before she looks back at Korbek and kissed him.

Korbek kissed back as he looks at Aiag with lust and love in his eyes before having his tongue interact with Aiag's tongue.

Aiag returns the look and the kiss and as time went by, Marceline blushed more and more as things got more intense when Korbek had Aiag on her back and held her legs apart while he keeps on fucking her pussy.

Korbek made sure to thrust his dick good and deep while making sure to hit Aiag's sweet spots.

"O-Oh...fuck Kor!, Keep fucking me like the kingly beast that you are!" Aiag groans out while she really enjoyed the fun she was having.

" **Hehe, You got it babe."** Korbek said as he continues fuck Aiag's pussy harder.

After another 5 minutes of fucking with Korbek changing positions every now and then, Aiag could feel Korbek getting closer and close while she was back on all fours with Korbek's hands on her ass until…

Korbek howls as he flooded Aiag's pussy and womb with his cum.

However, earlier Korbek added a point to the silver gem to increase his cum amount.

That in turn caused things to get a bit more intense with Aiag when she felt a bit more cum then normal enter her which made her yell in pleasure when she came hard on Korbek's cock.

Korbek continues to cum before tapping off after 30 seconds.

Aiag did the same thing after 20 seconds before she pants for breath while her body shook from how strong her orgasm was.

As Korbek recovers, he brought his snout to Aiag's neck before he gently licks it as his dick stayed in the wood nymph's pussy.

Aiag moans gently from that while she used a hand to pet Korbek's head, she was panting after that so the pets showed that Korbek did a very good job.

Korbek smiles at that as he continues to lick her.

Marceline in the meantime looked at the duo with a smile on her face since the two looked really loving, but Marceline did smirk and she shapeshifted out of their field of view.

"Oh Korbek…. Mind looking my way?" Marceline said to get Korbek's attention.

Korbek did blink before looking at Marceline's way before his eyes widen a bit.

Turns out, Marceline had turned into a beautiful looking werewolf woman with black fur that shimmered with a beautiful shine, she had a toned body and large perky D cup breasts and a round ass and Marceline gave Korbek a fanged grin when she wondered what Korbek thought, even Aiag blushed when she saw how good Marceline looks.

Korbek blushes when he saw Marceline in that form before he said this.

" **Woof."**

Marceline chuckles before she walked over with a swing of her hips and this time her voice sounded a bit deeper.

" **Woof indeed big boy, bet I give succubus's a run for their money in the shapeshifting department don't I**?" Marceline said when she got on the bed and gave Korbek a challenging grin.

" **Now then, why not let your Mate take a breather while I give you a fight… see if you can force me to submit to you… don't worry, I won't use anything other then what you got or what a female werewolf can do… maybe a bit of super strength but not unless I get desperate."** Marceline said while she got a lustful look in her eyes while Aiag giggles before she moved away from the duo so she could watch the soon to be show.

Korbek looks at Marceline for a moment before grinning as he quickly goes in to pounce on her.

Marceline grins as well before she swiftly moved out of the way while making sure she slapped Korbek lightly on the ass and shook her own at him to tempt him into getting more wild with his actions, really go out with being an animal then man right now.

Korbek did jolt before he growls as he lunges again at Marceline.

Marceline giggles at that when she moved out of the way again after knocking his arms to one side and jumped to the floor.

" **Come on Korbek, are you a man or a Werewolf?, come get your prize."** Marceline growls out and slapped her round ass for a moment to really mess with Korbek.

With Aiag in the meantime while she watched what was going on and after hearing what Marceline said… she was a bit surprised by that and had a thought when she watched Marceline messing with Korbek.

' _Marceline is really going all out on the werewolf thing. Though I hope it's not too much. Could she almost fall for him?'_

Marceline didn't know what Aiag was thinking right now, but she did notice Korbek looking a bit off and more feral after Marceline teased Korbek again and spoke up to Aiag while she saw Korbek slowly crawling onto the floor on all fours.

" **Hey Aiag, what's going on with Korbek?, he looks pretty much feral right now."** Marceline said when she didn't know if she should keep on on teasing Korbek or just present herself to him.

Aiag did blink before she looks at Marceline.

"Oh boy. Seems you kinda pushed his instincts to the limit and now his werewolf side _really_ wants to go wild on you."

" **I see… got any advice to calm him down or do I do this the hard way?"** Marceline said when she talked about giving Korbek what he wants or to see if Aiag had anyway to get Korbek back to normal.

Aiag however chuckles.

"Only way he goes back to normal is if you present yourself and let him mate with you."

Marceline blinks at that before she chuckles when Korbek got a bit closer.

" **Alright, but just to be clear, unless Korbek does something really good for me, I don't think my dad would like it if I got knocked up out of the blue, then again I don't really care what he thinks but still… I'm also seeing someone so I'm not breaking up with him, its going to be announced later during the festival so better get ready for a surprise Aiag."** Marceline said to the wood nymph before she got on all fours in front of Korbek and lifts her tail to present herself to the feral werewolf.

Korbek pants before he gets closer and sniffs Marceline's pussy while seeing if its wet or not.

Thankfully for Korbek, she was indeed wet thanks to her viewing of Korbek and Aiag's show, and it didn't help that the ass fucking she had earlier really worked her up while Marceline waits for what Korbek would do next.

However, even though the Vampire Queen/Werewolf's was wet, it didn't stop Korbek from eating out Marceline's pussy after sticking his tongue in.

Marceline shudders from that before she lets out a low moan while she keeps letting Korbek eat her out while she claws lightly at the floor with her claws on her fingers and toes.

Korbek keeps eating out her pussy before some of Marceline's juices from earlier leaked out so Korbek used one hand to drench a couple of his fingers.

That's when the werewolf in heat shots two of his fingers inside Marceline's ass before thrusting them.

Marceline groans loudly when that happens while she felt her ass getting reshaped a bit thanks to how rough Korbek was being with his fingerwork alone.

Aiag was feeling turned on as she watches while Korbek continues to mess with Marceline's ass and pussy as his tongue and fingers got rougher.

Aiag then fingers her pussy while she watched Marceline shake her ass a bit at Korbek to get him to do more while she whimpered a bit to try and get Korbek's werewolf side to skip to the really fun part.

Seeing this Korbek decides that this was enough as he pulls his tongue and fingers out before he mounts Marceline and jams his raging dick inside her pussy.

Marceline moans more from that while she tightened her pussy on Korbek's cock as it got deeper and deeper into her pussy before she felt him get balls deep inside of her.

Korbek pants before he starts humping away like crazy.

Marceline just keeps on moaning and groaning while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Korbek's thrusts and thanks to the Chaos ring, he was able to go as hard as he wanted and not get exhausted.

Aiag continues to finger her pussy hard while Korbek kept on fucking Marceline's pussy harder and harder before Korbek leans down and starts to lick Marceline's neck a few times before licking her ear.

Marceline moans from that and moved her head to present her neck for Korbek to show that right now she was submitting to him for now.

Korbek sees this before he bit into her neck but not too much as his cock starts hitting Marceline's womb.

Marceline yelped a few times from that while she felt more pleasure then normal and could feel Korbek getting closer and closer as time went by.

Korbek keeps on fucking Marceline's pussy as his dick kissed Marceline's womb while biting and licking her neck as his climax got closer and closer.

Marceline keeps on tightening her pussy around Korbek's cock while she lost track of time and could feel Korbek getting closer and closer until…

Korbek howls loudly as he buries his dick deeper after one last thrust before he floods Marceline's womb with his cum.

Marceline howled as well when she came hard on Korbek's cock while she rides out her orgasm and could feel all of Korbek's cum shoot into her with great force.

Aiag moans when she climaxed from fingering herself as Korbek kept filling up Marceline's pussy and womb good before tapping off after 35 seconds.

Marceline pants for breath when she tapped off as well before she looks at Korbek to see if he was calmed down now, granted thanks to the knot in her, she would be stuck for a bit so might as well see if Korbek got his reasoning back.

Surprisingly, Korbek was still feral before he gripped Marceline's chin and smashed his lips on hers before the heated werewolf starts fucking her pussy again.

Marceline got slightly widened eyes before she melts into the kiss and Aiag had to giggle at the sight.

"Wow, not sure who your prince charming is Marceline, but if I didn't hear that, I would think your falling for Kor's beastly nature, still I believe I've sat out long enough, time for me to join in." Aiag said before she got up from her seat and approached the duo while the scene went back to Emerald and the others while they got close to their destination.

* * *

 **Ooo/ ?/ Emerald, Jade, Huntress, Maze, Jackie**

The scene now showed the chain based bus riding up to a large town while driving past some trees and Jackie, Emerald, and Huntress could sense that they were being watched, Maze had no idea since A, he had no magical powers technically, and B, he wasn't raised to have sharp senses for that sort of thing while Jade was still snuggling up to Emerald so she was a bit distracted at the moment.

Emerald carefully looks back at Jackie and Huntress and gave them a subtle signal to get on guard while Maze saw the serious look and got on edge since Huntress and Jackie nod subtly at Emerald while Huntress summoned an arrow and held it in her hand to keep at the ready while Jackie held onto his case as the group got closer to the town… everything looked normal, people were walking around… however to the groups surprise or not so surprise, many of the women there were demonic succubuses who were doing various things around the town while the bus parked near the town entrance and Emerald nudged Jade to have her notice that they are at the town.

Jade did took notice and she blushed when she saw what most of the villagers were doing.

For most succubuses, it was obvious that most were just fucking in broad daylight with a few others going here and there by the fucking people, for some odd reason, though thankfully in Emerald's mind, he saw no children present so he could at least be thankful for that while he got to his feet and looks at everyone.

"Alright, in case none of you know, or just for you Huntress, Maze, and Jade since I'm sure Jackie ran into a few in the past, but succubus's maybe magically inclined but some can also be physically strong for the ones who lust for battle, who I'm guessing are the weapon wielding demonesses here and there near the walls and just standing around to watch the fun, anyway just to remind everyone, we are NOT here to cause trouble since we are just a small group of people, we came here to find an item of mine and I wanted to come solo here so lets not try and do anything that can get us attacked, that goes double for you Maze in case you have your gloves off… don't want to get attacked by some demonesses who jump the gun if you knock one of them out on contact right." Emerald said while he and everyone else gave Maze half lidded looks and looked to see if his hands were gloved or not.

Maze had a half lidded look before showing his gloved hands.

"They're gloved you jerks."

"Well on the flip side since they won't know about his knock out touch, if push comes to shove he could always just fuck them into submission, anyway to you Jade since out of everyone here your the least experienced with sex, in fact I was going to save a moment for much later to teach you everything I know, but to keep succubus's off you, you'll need to make sure to stick near me or Maze, me because I can outlast them and Maze… well… unless that got condoms which is unlikely, he can just use his knockout touch, not sure what Jackie will do and Huntress will just steal her way out of trouble, but my point is, try and stick with someone alright?, Succubus's love breaking in virgins after all." Emerald said when he gave Jade a serious look.

Jade did gulp since she wants her first time to be with Emerald.

She nods her head to Emerald before sticking close to him.

A moment later, everyone got off the chain bus and Emerald recalled it before everyone walked into the village and one by one, the succubus's attention was drawn to the group while Emerald saw that some of the men looked zoned out before he looks at Jackie who nods his head, he could tell that aside from the willing men, the others were under various mind control spells before the group continues to follow Emerald who was trying to get to some kind of large castle, but was stopped when he saw a few succubus's approach the group which made them stop while Emerald put an arm around Jade to protect her in case anything turns bad.

Jade hugged Emerald a bit as she stood close while Maze, Huntress and Jackie secretly prepare themselves just incase.

A moment later, the succubus's stopped in front of Emerald and the others while one looks at each one.

"So… what does the prince of the Bondage kingdom and his group want here in this small town?" A succubus said while Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, didn't think I would be this famous yet, then again considering you recognize me… then I guess I should be fair and say that we're just here for an item of mine that was taken here… nothing more, depending on how things go we can make a deal and leave in peace, as you can see I'm with some Wizard's from Wizard City and some of the guards from there were drained… anything ring a bell or know who did it?" Emerald asked a few succubuses to see if any of them could answer his questions.

The succubes did blink before one spoke.

"Hmmm, I believe some items were brought in recently."

"Really?, then happen to see a bat shape jewel like one?, perfect for wearing as a necklace?, blood red as well, and was it broken?" Emerald asked when he seemed to get somewhere with the succubus's.

"We didn't actually see anything but if you want to know, then you may have to talk to our Queen here." Said another succubus.

"Ah, then who is your Queen?, she in the castle or she not home?" Emerald said when he looks at the castle for a moment before he looks at the succubus's again… but Emerald got on guard when the succubus's gave Emerald and the others lustful looks.

"Now there's no need to rush things. Feels like you and your friends just arrived so why not take a load off and relax." the succubus said though she did lick her lips when she eyed Emerald while the rest did the same with the others making Jade gulp.

Emerald chuckles while he quickly taking a step back.

"Maybe if I was alone and had the time, but as you can see I have other people with me and I am planning a festival so…" Emerald said before he quickly summoned a large gauntlet before it smashed into the ground and caused a large dust cloud in front of Emerald and the others which caused the succubus's to cough before Emerald and the others ran in a random direction in town, they would work their way to the castle later, for now they had to get away from the succubus's who quickly gave chase when they managed to stop coughing and their vision came back.

"Get them girls!" One succubus said before she and the others gave chase.

A few minutes into the chase, Emerald and the others had ran through the town and seemed to get more and more succubus's chasing after them and when Maze looked back, he comically screamed when he saw a literal army at their heels and pretty much shot by everyone and Emerald looks at Jackie when he and everyone else ran faster to try and keep up.

"Guess when scared enough, Maze can really book it." Emerald said while he tried to think of a way out of this situation before they found themselves at a dead end of all things, thankfully they lost the succubus's a minute before, but from the sound of things they would find them again if nothing was done.

"Where are they!?, find them now!" A succubus said nearby while Emerald tries to think of something with everyone else thinking of ways to get free… however a door to a house next to them opened before they heard a woman's voice.

"Come in here quick before your spotted!" The mystery woman's voice said before a petite human looking woman was seen at the door, she didn't have demonic traits and Emerald, after thinking of the pros and con's at lightning speed, had the group enter before they could object and the woman closed the door before she and everyone became silent when they heard a commotion outside.

"Dammit, nothing here, lets try a different area." A succubus said before Emerald and the others heard plenty of wing flaps flying away and Emerald and the others breathed a sigh of relief when they seemed to be safe for now.

Jade continues to hug Emerald as she didn't want to let go.

" _That was a close one."_ Maze whispers.

"Yeah, though considering the situation, I wouldn't relax yet like who is this woman and why did she save us?" Huntress said when she and everyone looks at the woman who helped them into the house.

The woman, after getting a good look had a petite figure and had B to C size breasts, more on the B side, thin hips, and for all intents and purposes, looked like a twig, she had long brown hair that trailed down her back and while Emerald had some strange feeling he could have seen her somewhere, he couldn't figure out why and shrugged it off before the woman giggles.

"Well first off I can introduce myself, I am Mirabell, I live in this place since succubus's are more interested in the males at the center of town so as long as I don't go around much I don't get much attention." the Woman known as Mirabell said when she lightly bows to the group.

"Though if we are doing introductions, mind if I ask your names?" Mirabell asked when she looked at each person starting with Emerald who grins at Mirabell,

"Well first off I'm Emerald, prince of the Bondage Kingdom, this lovely lady is Jade the Grand Master Wizard's daughter… though considering her position you could say she is a Wizard princess hehe." Emerald said before he chuckles a bit when he couldn't help himself.

Jade blushes as she waves a bit to Mirabell.

"H-Hello." She said before Jackie spoke up.

"I'm Jackie and this is Maze. We're both teachers and bodyguards for Jade while assisting Lord Emerald." He said while Maze gave Mirabell a firm nod.

"And I'm Huntress Wizard." Huntress said as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all, if you want, you can rest here for a bit and to let the heat die down so to speak, you guys just strolling into town did get a lot of people's attention." Mirabell said when she turned away from the group and gestured to follow them while Emerald looked thoughtful about something.

" _Strange, we just got in town and while we did cause a small commotion, how did she hear about it this soon?, this place is pretty far from the town square after all."_ Emerald thought when some things were not adding up, thankfully Mirabell didn't have any power as far as he could tell so she was at least safe to be around but why is it that he had a feeling there was more to Mirabell them meet the eye?

Jade looks at Emerald.

"Emerald?, you okay?"

Emerald looks at Jade while he had a smile on his face to try and keep her calm.

"Huh?, oh yeah I am, just thinking of what we should do next since we don't exactly have the best of plans right now." Emerald said when they followed Mirabel into another room.

Mirabell then looks to the others when she heard that.

"Maybe I can help point a way, as you can see this town is plagued with succubus's and the Queen is not doing anything about it, in fact she seems to be enjoying in tormenting the people here, most tried to fight back before the town was taken over but because of their numbers and magical power, many of the men were captured and used as sex slaves and the women, those who peacefully surrendered were able to stay in town with their children who are pretty much kept in door's 24/7 to keep them away from the succubus's, I was away at the time so I missed the battle but when I got back I found this place, some of the homes were abandoned and I took up residence here, I know its a lot to ask but… would it be possible for all of you to do something about this?, I'm not saying fight an army of succubus's… but defeat the Queen here who leads them, succubus's are demons and the strong rule the weak in demon kind, so I'm sure if you beat the Queen here, you can have the succubus's leave here without a problem." Mirabell while Emerald looked thoughtful.

"I don't know… the only reason we came here was to get an item of mine that was stolen by them, its a blood red gem in the shape of a bat and its used as a necklace." Emerald said which caused Mirabell to perk up after she looked a bit down.

"Well that's interesting because when I last saw her, she had something like that equipped when she came back from her last raid on some poor Wizard guard guys." Mirabell said which caused Emerald to blink a few times before he looks at everyone to see if he heard what he thought he heard.

Everyone else blinked few times before Jade spoke.

"S-Seriously? She was wearing the item?"

"Well I couldn't get a good look but some succubus's near her were talking about how she found a necklace in her last raid that she personally went on to get some exercise and some were saying that item drew her eye more than anything so they split the rest of the spoils and she got the necklace herself, looks like if you want it back you'll have to deal with her anyway." Mirabell said while Emerald pinched the bridge of his nose… he was no hero so why did he have to deal with this kind of situation with so many people around… he worked better alone after all…

Jade patted Emerald a bit before Huntress Wizard spoke up.

"Is there anything we should know about the Queen like a name or something?"

"Well first off her name is Aura, and rumors say she can take not just the lifeforce from others… but their powers as well…" Mirabell said which got everyone's attention.

"Wait… powers?, what do you mean?, like she can steal abilities?" Emerald said which caused Mirabell to shake her head.

"No, I mean… hmmm… I think I may have some way to explain… but… ever play something called an RPG?, I'm not sure if video games made it all over Ooo or not." Mirabell said which caused Emerald to blink a few times.

"Err… yeah, I have." Emerald said which caused Mirabell to smile.

"Oh good, well that makes things easy, you see think of Aura being around level 40 or around that, but what if she traps a level 20 or even a level 60 person?, well the long story short, thanks to a complex but fast powerful spell, she can drain the levels from you and into herself to not only make her stronger, but make her look stronger as well, however the opposite can be said for the target of said spell who not only gets weaker the longer they are in the spell, but the actually look weaker as well, for example… say a powerful barbarian or something attacked Aura, she could cast the spell and the longer the person was in the spell, the weaker they would become and the stronger Mirabell would get, she wouldn't bulk up like as you may think but look more and more tone, the same can be said with spell based users as well, if she drains you, she not only gets your powers but your magic as well leaving you a husk of your former self, I heard she did that to another succubus who didn't agree with the attack and is imprisoned in the castle, I think her name started with an L or something." Mirabell said which caused Emerald to blink a few times.

"Hold on, would that Succubus's name happen to be Lillum?" Emerald said which caused Mirabell to blink a few times.

"Actually yes, how do you know that name?" Mirabell asked with a curious tone to her voice.

"Well I happen to know her mother Serina, the True Succubus Queen and managed to do pretty well against her in terms of sex, though to be fair I still have a long way to go before reaching a satisfactory level with her but eh, I got the VIP card for her place so I can visit at anytime." Emerald said which caused many to blink at that since they didn't hear about Lillum or Serina yet.

Jade blinks a few times while Maze was a bit surprised.

"You fooled around with Lucifer's wife?"

Emerald blinks at that before looking at Maze.

"Er… how do you know Serina is Lucifer's wife I don't think I mentioned him did I?, and she gave me a VIP card as a present for my 18th birthday a bit ago, not only that she even had sex with me as well, Korbek was even there with Aiag and not sure if he mentioned Rias but Rias is a Devil type Demoness, and Rias had some fun with Lucifer before he, Korbek, and I took something called a straddle challenge, long story short I really leveled this thing up from 0 to who knows how high in no time flat." Emerald said when he showed off the Chaos ring for a moment.

Everyone else blinked at the story while Huntress chuckles.

"Wow, props to you and Korbek if you both out lasted the former Devil King."

"Well actually things got a bit out of control and as for who outlasted Lucifer… well my grandma did that herself when she took Lucifer on and beat him." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit when he saw Maze look a bit ill when he thought of some kind of old woman or something getting porked by the former devil.

"Hehe, oh relax, Grandma can actually shift her form if she wants and can make herself look young like a kid or look like a freaking model with a snap of her fingers so she didn't get it on with Lucifer as an old woman." Emerald said when he could guess where Maze's thoughts were going.

"Oh, that's good." Maze said.

"Yeah, anyway if this Aura has Lillum imprisoned well not only would I be an Ass for not helping her, I also need that necklace that Aura has so might as well crush two birds with one stone in a sense or three since we're going to save a village." Emerald said when he grins at the others when things seemed to be finally getting interesting to him while Mirabell smiles when she could see some hope right now.

Jackie had a thoughtful look.

"Is there a way to sneak into the Castle?"

Mirabell smiles at Jackie and clapped her hands together.

"Actually I happen to know of one but we would have to wait till night to be able to get there with the least amount of guards there." Mirabell said which caused Emerald to chuckle.

"Great, you happen to have food in this place, if were about to go fight some sexy succubus's, we might as well fuel up beforehand so we can fight at full strength." Emerald said while Mirabell smiles more.

"That's no problem, I have plenty of food here, the people who used to live here had this place stocked with food in case of emergencies but they never came back so might as well help me not let it go to waste right?" Mirabell said before she giggles a bit while Emerald chuckles when Mirabell had a point… but Jackie, being the aged sage that he was, noticed something but kept quiet for now, now most would not notice but Jade and Maze did but kept quiet when they knew that if Jackie didn't say anything, it would be for a good reason.

Huntress had a feeling that Jackie knows something but decides to ask later.

Thankfully nothing eventful happened during the meal except everyone eating their fill and aside from some small talk, nothing happened at all which was relaxing, and after Dinner, Emerald helped Mirabell with washing the dishes while Jackie pulled Huntress, Maze, and Jade away to have a chat in private thanks to Emerald keeping Mirabell busy.

Once they were alone, Jackie looks at Jade, Huntress, and Maze before he spoke up.

"Sorry for causing your relaxing time after that meal to not happen yet, but I have something to ask you… do any of you find something… off with Mirabell?" Jackie said when he couldn't help but think that something was off with Mirabell.

Jade first spoke up.

"Well I thought she was nice but... hmmm, she is mysterious."

"Even though she helped us, I had a suspicious feel about her." Huntress said.

"Aren't you suspicious about everyone?" Maze said while Huntress rolls her eyes.

"That's besides the point, I mean how come she isn't getting tiered by Succubuses?, and how come the succubuses didn't notice us in this house, I may not know much about them but I do know that she could have sensed us out if they wanted… don't know about you all but I'm keeping a close eye on her." Huntress said while she had a frown on her face.

Maze would've retorted but… the wood nymph had a point.

"Indeed, anyway just keep an eye on her while we are near her, we got some time before we get to this supposed backdoor so just in case, Maze, make sure you have your anti magic skills at the ready, Huntress, keep your senses up and get ready to react accordingly… and Jade…" Jackie said before he looks at Jade with an odd eye smile like look on his face.

"Yes?" Jade said while Maze and Huntress nods at Jackie earlier.

"Considering the situation, I don't think your father would mind if you give your first time to Emerald so just remember to use the contraceptive spell that I taught you and make sure to use protection, can't take any risks right now right?" Jackie said without sounding pervy, so much so that everyone took a moment to register what Jackie just said.

Jade was now blushing brightly after hearing that nods her head at Jackie since she didn't trust the sound of her voice.

"Hehe, good, anyway I won't bother the rest of you so everyone relax, I'll make sure no succubus's will find us and Jade… good luck." Jackie said before he walked away with his cane in hand glowing while he seemed to cast unknown spells that can hide their presence.

Jade was blushing brightly again while Maze sweatdrops at Jackie's antics.

Huntress chuckles before she looks at Jade.

"Don't worry, considering how skilled he is with his hands and chains alone, you won't have to worry about not feeling relaxed, anyway better ask Mirabell to see if there is an empty room to use so things will be one on one between you two." Huntress said before she starts to walk away but used a Root to grip Maze around the waist and dragged him after her so Jade could take some time to think by herself on what she should do.

' _Oh geese I can't believe Jackie said that. Granted I want my first time to be with Emerald now. And I guess it's better to lose my… v-virginity here instead of some creepy succubus sniffing around. Though I have to be careful with Mirabell. Nice or not, I know Emerald was thinking something about her.'_

Time then went to a bit later with Emerald exiting the kitchen after he made sure his hands were dry while Mirabell walked with him and they both saw Jade sitting on a chair nearby and she looked thoughtful.

"Something wrong Jade?" Emerald asked when she looked pretty serious for some reason which confused him and Mirabell a little.

Jade blink as her train of thought was interrupted before looking at Emerald and Mirabell.

"N-No not really. Though Mirabell, does this place have any extra rooms?"

Emerald and Mirabell looks at one another in confusion before Mirabell looks at Jade.

"Well there is a bed in the attic and the basement and there is a few guest rooms here so yeah, plenty of beds here if you want to rest." Mirabell said when she wondered why Jade asked that question.

"Okay. Because I need to talk to Emerald… privately." Jade said.

"Ah, well I would suggest the attic then, its a couple floors above the guest rooms so no worries about people eavesdropping on a conversation of yours." Mirabell said before she left the room and left a confused Emerald and a slightly blushing Jade alone.

Jade gets up before she approaches Emerald.

"Shall we get going Emerald?"

"Uh… sure." Emerald said before he followed Jade towards the attic and wondered what she wanted to speak about.

Once the duo were inside the attic, Jade closed the door before locking it.

Emerald was confused as to why but he keeps quiet when he looks at Jade since she most likely had a reason for that and waits for her to approach him, she even used a silencing seal on the door so no sound would get out for what she had in mind but Emerald didn't notice her casting it.

Jade was blushing a bit as she looks at Emerald.

"E-Emerald… the reason I want you here was because…" she said before stopping as she blushed brightly.

Emerald blinks at that before he raised an eyebrow.

"Because….?" Emerald asked when he wondered what was wrong with Jade right now.

Though his question was answered when Jade said this.

"Because… I want to… take my… virginity." She said while blushing brightly.

Emerald blinks at that before he got an amused and lustful look on his face.

"I see… though I have to ask why?, I don't mind taking your V-Card, but I would think you would love it under some more romantic settings." Emerald said when he had a relaxed look on his face while he looks at Jade.

Jade blushes more.

"I do but since we're in a village of Succubuses and stuff…"

"I see… well who am I to deny a woman's request, and you did bring me up here so… why not let me see the goods that you got hidden beneath that fluffy coat and I'll finally show you my bod in turn." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Jade blushes brightly before she took off her fluffy coat and shows Emerald her body.

Jade's body looked something like a model with slender legs and a nice round ass while her breasts were C to D size.

Emerald blinks at that before he grins when he noticed something.

"Wow… naughty naughty not wearing other clothing under that coat, ever worry about a wardrobe malfunction?" Emerald said in a teasing way when he saw that Jade only wore the robe and it seemed to have been magically stuck to her body.

Jade blushes brightly.

"A-A bit… that's why I use a spell to keep that from happening."

"Wow, seems like your more kinky then I thought, anyway a deal is a deal so…" Emerald said before he starts to strip and a moment later later, Emerald was fully in the nude and Jade saw how massive Emerald was when his dick hangs low between his legs.

Jade's eyes comically sparkle as she stared at Emerald's body with an AWE look while blushing.

Emerald grins before he points a thumb to the bed.

"Now then… considering you asked me here, hope you don't mind if I lay on the bed and get a feel for your hands and mouth before I return the favor." Emerald said before he walked to the bed and laid on the bed on his back and his dick quickly became erect and it stood like a tower in front of Jade.

Jade blushes brightly before she approached Emerald on the bed and she gently grabbed Emerald's dick with one hand and was surprised when she felt how warm and hard it was before stroking it.

Emerald groans a bit from that before he placed his hands behind his head while he lets Jade experiment with his cock.

Jade continues to stroke Emerald's dick before she uses her other hand and gently cupped his balls.

"Oh yeah… don't worry, go at the speed that you want, this cock is not going anywhere." Emerald said while he grins at Jade while he enjoyed getting his cock and balls played with.

After hearing that, Jade quickens her stroking for a bit before blushing brightly when she thought of doing something before she leans in and sticks out her tongue before she lightly starts licking the head.

Emerald just moans while he keeps letting Jade work his cock more and more.

Jade continues this action before she had her tongue lick the tip of Emerald's dick head a few times.

Emerald jolts when he felt his urethra getting licked and looks at Jade to see how she was liking the taste of his cock.

Jade looks at Emerald as she continues her licking before she decides to open her mouth and swallow Emerald's dick as best as she can which answers Emerald's question.

Emerald moans from that before he used his hand to go for Jade's ass and starts to fondle it to show Jade that she was doing good, even if she could only get a few inches into her mouth.

Jade at first jolts before blushing brightly as she starts to bob her head up and down on the prince's dick.

Emerald groans before he used his fingers on his Index and middle finger to gently rub Jade's folds to see how she would react to that.

Jade shudders when she felt that which caused her to bob her head a bit more.

Emerald shudders and keeps on rubbing her folds while he waits for her to do something else.

Jade then uses her tongue to lick around as she kept sucking Emerald's dick before Jade uses her hands to squeeze Emerald's balls.

Emerald shudders but while things were a bit tame for him, however he didn't do anything else other then slowly push his fingers into her pussy carefully and starts to finger Jade's pussy now.

Jade let out a muffled moan before she tries to swallow Emerald's dick more making her gag a bit.

Emerald saw that and just chuckles but did nothing else except fingering Jade's pussy to see if she would get impatient with him and do something else to get things to go a step further.

Jade felt like she's should be doing some leg work before she actually shook her rear at Emerald to have him do more stuff.

Emerald however didn't when he wondered if Jade would snap when he just keeps on teasing her more and more while he grins at her.

Jaden was now getting a bit impatient as she got rough with when bobbing.

Emerald groans from that before he summoned a gauntlet and it went to gently tease Jade's asshole to let her know what was about to happen.

Jade knew what will happen before she gave Emerald an okay signal.

A moment later, the gauntlets fingers slowly pushed into Jade's ass and slowly worked their way deeper and deeper at a slow rate.

Jade's eyes widen before she groans a bit loud before trying to adjust.

Emerald chuckles before he had the gauntlet fingers move at a faster rate to keep her from adjusting to soon so she can get used to how intense he was getting.

As Jade tries to adjust, she decides to up the ante a bit as she used a spell to make her hand feel warm on Emerald's balls before making it vibrate.

Emerald blinks in surprise from that and groans a bit while he enjoyed the feeling, however his dick didn't throb at all which showed he was nowhere near close to actually cumming much to Jade's chagrin since she was at this for awhile.

' _Damn… I need to make sure that I make Emerald feel good.'_ Jade thought before, without Emerald's knowledge, she made her tongue look like a very thin like stick before she puts it in Emerald's urethra.

Emerald jolts big time and groans loudly when he felt that while he had enough of holding back and placed a hand on Jade's head now that he was worked up and forced Jade to take more of his cock into her mouth which really stretched her jaw wide.

Jade gags a bit greatly but tries to adjust nonetheless before she slides her tongue in and out of Emerald's urethra.

Emerald shudders before he starts to forced Jade's head up and down so her mouth was gliding on his dick and the gauntlet went a bit rougher with fingering her ass while Emerald's own fingers went wild in Jade's folds.

Slurping sounds were made as Jade tries to move her head on her own so she can try to impress Emerald.

Emerald did let her go when he felt that and just enjoys her work for now while he keeps on letting her do what she wants on her own now.

Jade continues to bob her head as hard as she can while using her tongue to mess with Emerald's urethra more while playing with his balls with one hand.

However, Jade tries to up the ante again when she made her other hand glow a bit before she stuck a finger or two in Emerald's asshole.

Emerald's eyes widen in shock from that and groans when that was a new one for him but just tried to relax when he lets her work him good, however he was still nowhere close to cumming thanks to the Chaos ring and Jade's mouth was getting sore.

' _Damn… I'm doing everything I can and Emerald is still not close to climaxing. What's the hold up?... am I not good enough?'_ Jade thought with worry while unaware of the Chaos ring's effect.

Emerald noticed that before he used some chains to pull Jade away from his body and he sat up to look at her when she was placed on the bed next to him.

"Hehe, not sure if you remember but I did mention this a bit ago but I don't think I went into detail did I?... well if you don't remember... lets just say this green gem on this ring really amp's my stamina to untold heights." Emerald said while the green gem on the chaos ring was glowing dimly to show that it was in effect.

Jade was blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh… I see."

"Hehe, no worries… we can do other things… but I believe its time for me to return the favor by pleasing you." Emerald said when he surprised Jade when he got on top of her before Jade realized it and Emerald was giving her a lustful look.

Jade was blushing brightly so much which made her look cute to Emerald's eyes.

Emerald grins at that before he suddenly kissed Jade on the lips while he used a hand to rub her left hip in a sensual way.

Jade was a bit surprised as she blushed brightly before she slowly melts into the kiss and returns it as she looks at Emerald with growing lust in her jewel like eyes including something else but was too hard to read for the moment.

Emerald then starts to kiss his way down her body before he stopped at her breasts and after a moment of admiring the sight, he used his hands to play with her breasts and used his tongue to gently lick one nipple while the sensitivity gem kicked in with great force.

Jade shudders a bit before she let out a cute moan while blushing.

Emerald in turn keeps on licking her nipples when he altered the licking before he moved to suck on one nipple and used his hands to massage Jade's breasts.

Jade let out another cute as she starts to feel good from this.

Emerald then used his right hand to finger her pussy again and this time used his thumb to rub her bud thanks to the angle while he keeps on sucking her breasts.

Jade let out a slight groan before moaning a bit loud.

Emerald then stopped playing with her breasts before he starts to kiss his way down her body and his head went between her legs and Emerald grins when he purposely stopped to let Jade register what was about to happen with her.

Jade blushes brightly when she saw where Emerald was before a moment later she nods her head.

Emerald then instantly dug in with eating her pussy out when he had his tongue go deep inside of her while making sure to use his fingers on her asshole.

Jade jolts a bit before she starts moaning and groaning loud as she felt that.

Emerald hums when he enjoyed the taste of Jade's pussy before he focused on her pleasure for who knows how long with her quickly getting closer and closer already and Emerald wondered what she was thinking, he purposely slowed down to help her orgasm build up so she wouldn't pop anytime soon.

' _O-Oh wow, this feels good. I don't want this feeling to stop.'_ Jade thought as she moans more.

Though it seemed she got her wish when Emerald keeps on pleasing her more and more while making sure that he stopped when she got close to cumming a few times, so much so that Jade was getting a bit dizzy from not being able to cum yet.

Jade moans and pants each time while feeling her climax stop each time.

Emerald then got an amused look on his face before he pulls away.

"Hehe, so Jade… you want to orgasm?, well I want to hear you beg me for the sweet release that I can give." Emerald said when he grins evilly at the GMW's daughter.

Jade did blink a few times while feeling a bit surprised.

Emerald then waits for Jade to say something when he only rubbed Jade's folds lightly.

Jade shudders for a bit as she couldn't take it.

"P-Please let me cum."

Emerald chuckles before he got a dominating look in his eyes.

"Please do what to you….?... I believe you should already know how to get me to act since I'm doing most of the work from here on out my dear pet." Emerald said with a tone that promised both pleasure and that Jade wouldn't walk right after this if Jade gave him what he wanted.

Jade blushes brightly when she realized what Emerald wanted.

"Please let me cum… M-Master."

A moment later, Emerald shot his mouth to her ass this time and his tongue instantly shot into her asshole while he fingers her folds and rubs her bud at a rapid pace in no time flat and the pleasure was spiking fast for Jade before she fully realizes it.

Jade jolts a bit before she went back to moaning and groan loud before her climax starts to rise again.

Emerald this time didn't stop when he could feel Jade getting closer and closer and keeps on going with his intense actions until…

Jade's eyes widen a bit before she moans loud as she climaxed from her pussy and ass.

Emerald in turn keeps on fingering her pussy, rubbing her bud, and eating her ass out to help her orgasm get stronger while he waits for her orgasm to stop.

Jade's orgasm was indeed stronger as she released more of her juices before tapping off after 20 seconds.

Emerald then pulled his head and hands away from Jade before he waits for her to calm down while he admired her shaking spasming body from the intense orgasm that she experienced.

Jade pants a few times while blushing brightly.

"O-Oh… wow."

Emerald chuckles before he stood on his knees on the bed.

"Oh if you think that was intense, you haven't felt nothing yet, cute reaction from a virgin but I'm worried you may break with this being used on you." Emerald said while he stroked his massive cock in Jade's view.

Jade was able to recover only to blush brightly when saw where Emerald's dick was pointing at before Jade made her hand glow a bit before placing her glowing hand on her womb.

A moment later, a anti-pregnancy crest appeared on her womb which made Emerald chuckle.

"Wow… expect a cream filling huh you dirty girl… or soon to be woman." Emerald said when he enjoyed teasing Jade a lot right now.

Jade blushes more before she actually spread legs a bit before spreading the folds of her pussy.

Emerald chuckles again before he remembered something and grins when he reached behind his back for some reason and a poof of smoke was seen.

Jade blinked in confusion when she saw the smoke and wondered what Emerald was planning.

A moment later he pulled out one of the magenta potions that he got from Ron James and gave Jade a teasing grin when he shook it a little.

"Just to let you know, I got one of these potions from Ron James, it's a potion that will allow me to feel more so I should be able to cum a lot easier… which do you want to pick, hard mode with me knocking you out after hours of sex or for a more impactful time for your womb, easy mode where I can orgasm again and again… you can even help me test it out to see if it works or not." Emerald said when he waits for Jade to answer while he keeps the potion in Jade's view.

Jade blinked a few times as she stares at the potion.

"Ummm… I say potion… for now."

"Hehe alright… though one question…" Emerald said when he got a slightly awkward grin on his face.

"W-What's that?" Jade asked.

"Err… how do I use this potion?, I forgot to ask Ron James…. Do I apply it like a lube or drink it straight from the bottle?" Emerald said while he laughed a couple times and sweatdrops at his blunder.

If Jade wasn't lying down, she would face fault.

"Either or, the effects would be the same."

"I see, well might as well lube myself up then." Emerald said before he pours some of the potion onto his dick and starts to stroke it to get it slick with the sex based concoction that starts to make his dick glow and Emerald was surprised when he could feel more than normal already.

Jade blinks a bit while hoping that Ron Jame's potion works. She had heard of him along with a reputation of expired potions.

Emerald then corked and put away the rest of the bottle before Emerald shuffles over to Jade on the bed before he gripped his lubed cock and rubs the head on her folds, considering he was using it as a lube, Jade would get the same effect and feel more plus the sensitivity gem kicked it for a surprising effect when she just came hard on Emerald's cock and he hadn't even got inside of her yet while Emerald blinks a few times from how effective the combo was on women.

Jade made a muffled moan when she felt her sudden orgasm before looking at Emerald with a cute blush.

Emerald grins evilly at that before he rubbed the head of his cock on her folds which caused more mini orgasms each time.

"My my, looks like the virgin Wizard princess is enjoying simple rubs too much for me to actually have my own fun, maybe I should just do this and see how things go with Lillum later." Emerald said in a teasing way to keep messing with Jade.

Hearing Emerald mention the imprisoned Succubus, made Jade feel… jealous before saying this.

"N-No."

"Well then… I want to hear you beg me for my cock… and don't hold back, I want you to use your own thoughts and not my own input… after all I'm the prince of Bondage, so if you can't keep up, you may have trouble down the line." Emerald said while he got a really evil and dominating look in his eyes when he enjoyed seeing Jade squirm a bit to much right now.

Jade did an adorable pout before she starts begging.

"P-Please Master. My… p-pussy needs to be… fucked. Don't make it wait any longer."

Emerald chuckle before he licks his lips and he aimed his dick at Jade's pussy.

"Hehe… good girl… and good girls deserve a reward." Emerald said when he touched the head of his cock at Jade's folds before he slowly pushed himself inside and thanks to how sensitive she was, Jade was having a nonstop climax the entire time instead of feeling pain or discomfort.

Jade groans when she felt that while feeling Emerald's dick go a bit deeper.

Emerald then felt the head of his cock press against Jade's hymen before he looks Jade in the eyes to see if he could go further and see if she was doing alright.

Jade, who calmed a bit, felt where Emerald's dick was at before she took a couple of breaths and looks at the prince before nodding her head at him before bracing herself.

Emerald however kissed her gently on the lips and smiles at her with a gentle smile.

"Relax, it will feel better for you if you don't tense up." Emerald said to try and calm down Jade more.

Jade sees this before she tries to relax for a bit.

"O-Okay. I'm ready."

Emerald nods his head after hearing that before he made one quick thrust and busts through Jade's hymen in no time flat and hit her cervix but was careful to not busy through it when Emerald had enough restraint to hold himself steady when he saw blood leak from Jade's pussy.

Jade groans from how much it hurts as tears leak a bit from her eyes.

Emerald just smiles before he leaned down and kissed Jade on the lips to help her feel better.

Jade blushes but returns kiss before a moment passes as she starts to feel better.

Emerald waits a few more minutes for Jade to fully relax and pulled his head away.

"So… think I can start now?" Emerald asked when he looks at Jade with a smile on his face.

Jade nods to Emerald as she smiles lightly.

A moment later, Emerald pulled his hips back and his large cock rubs against Jade's inner walls while blood was on his cock as well as the sensitivity juice from the potion before Emerald pushed his hips forward and his dick pushed back into Jade's pussy while he repeats the action at a slow and steady pace to help Jade get used to the feeling she was getting.

Jade groans a few times as she feels Emerald's dick going in and out of her pussy before she begins to moan.

Emerald grins from that before he thrusts his hips a bit faster while he enjoyed how good Jade's pussy felt as he keeps on being careful with the Wizard Princess.

Jade moans more as she starts to feel good from the Prince of Bondage's thrusting which caused her toes to curl a bit.

Emerald chuckles before he leans down and licks and sucks on the side of Jade's neck while he used his hands to play with her breasts, and the sensitivity gem kicks in hard to help Jade feel better while Emerald wondered what she thought as he fucked her more and more.

' _O-Oh Glob… I can't believe I lost my virginity to Emerald. It may have hurt a bit when he tore my hymen, but now actually enjoying it. Need to feel more.'_ Jade thought as she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald.

Emerald then used his chains to form gauntlets which went to rub Jade's hips and help pull him into the Wizard princess at a faster rate.

"Hmmm…. O-Oh Emerald!" Jade moans.

"That's right Jade, keep moaning my name… I'll keep pleasing you again and again until you're satisfied." Emerald said when he could feel his cock starting to throb inside of Jade, thanks to the stamina gem he was lasting a while but he was getting close now.

Jade could feel her orgasm coming as well as she moans while saying Emerald's name a few more times.

Emerald grins more before he thrusts harder and faster while making sure Jade enjoyed her time with him and thanks to his own control, he could hold himself long enough to wait for Jade to cum first.

Jade continues to groan and moan each time as her climax was getting closer and closer.

A few more minutes pass with Jade getting closer and closer until…

Jade moans loud as her pussy tights on Emerald's dick before Jade climaxed on it.

Emerald grits his teeth before he lets out a loud groan when he thrusts one more time into Jade and his dick fired a heavy load right into Jade's womb when the head of Emerald's cock busts into it.

Jade moans loud when she feels that which caused her orgasm to get stronger as the Wizard Princess continues to hug Emerald tightly.

Around 20 seconds pass before Emerald tapped off with a groan and pants for breath when he pushed himself up a bit to look at Jade to see how she was doing after getting filled up so much and she could see a slight bulge form from Emerald's semen in her.

Jade, who taps off as well, was panting a bit and had a deep blush while enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he leans down and whispered in Jade's ear.

" _Now then… I believe it's time to get rid of your anal virginity… don't you agree?"_ Emerald whispered while his dick stayed erect inside of Jade's pussy.

Jade blushes brightly when she heard before slightly nodding her head.

"Y-Yes."

After Emerald pulled his cock free of Jade's pussy and admired his handiwork, he had Jade get on all fours while he admired her round ass.

"Hehe, you know considering I'm about to fuck this ass hard, I must say it looks sexy as hell, and I thought most Wizards didn't train physically but this ass proves otherwise." Emerald said while he fondles Jade's ass for a moment before he lightly smacked it a few times to feel how tough it was.

Jade blushes again at the compliment before yelping a bit from having her ass smack.

Emerald smacks Jade's ass a few more times before he moved to get behind her and rubbed the head of his cock against her asshole to let her know he was about to start.

Jade shudders when she felt that before she tries to relax a bit like before with her pussy.

Emerald noticed and slowly starts to push the head of his cock into Jade's ass, and unlike with Jade's pussy, her ass was much tighter so Emerald had to go a bit slower with her.

Jade muffly groan as she feels Emerald trying to push his dick further while trying to adjust.

Emerald used a chain gauntlet to gently rub Jade's bud while he forced himself a bit deeper and deeper after feeling Jade relax a bit on his cock.

Though Jade tries to relax, her ass was still tight even when it tightens around Emerald's dick.

Emerald had to admire Jade's fortitude, most women would have groaned or moaned in discomfort if they took him this deep on their first time and Emerald gripped her ass hard to force even more, he was ¾ of the way there and a bulge starts to form in Jade's gut as a result,

"E-Emerald… y-your cock is so… huge!" Jade said.

"Hehe, why thanks…. And your ass is so fucking tight… let's fix that shall we?" Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice before he starts to thrusts his hips when he got deep enough in Jade and she could feel her insides reshape themselves to take Emerald's cock more and more as time went on.

Jade groans a few times from this feeling before she starts to moan as she starts enjoying having her ass fucked.

Emerald grins before he starts to slap Jade's ass to see how she liked getting slapped on the ass while he fucked her ass harder.

That action caused Jade to moan more from that before her ass tightens on Emerald's dick again which meant that Jade was enjoying having her ass slapped.

Emerald chuckles before he fucked Jade at a harder and harder rate so he could get more of his cock in Jade, 9 inches down, 3 inches to go.

Jade groans and moans loudly as she continues to enjoy having her ass fucked before her tongue sticks out of her mouth.

Emerald grins when he saw the forming fucked up look on Jade's face and thrusts harder and faster to see if he could really get Jade's ass to break and cum on his cock when he could feel her hole twitching on his cock.

And low and behold after a few moments passes, Jade moans loud before she climaxed hard from her pussy while her ass tightens on Emerald's dick.

Emerald grits his teeth and groans loudly when he forced more of his cock into Jade's tight ass and after fully hilting himself inside of her, he blew his load hard while he had a tight grip on her hips to keep Jade from pulling away.

Jade moans loud as she felt her ass get filled up which caused her orgasm to get stronger.

Emerald took a bit to cum hard in her ass before he tapped off with a groan and took a moment to pant for breath when he felt a bit winded surprisingly enough, that potion really worked wonders it seems.

Jade pants a few times after tapping off while enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Emerald then pulled his cock free of Jade's ass and saw his load leak from her and chuckles when he enjoyed the look on Jade's face since Emerald was giving her one hell of a time for her first time.

Jade had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as her body shook a bit.

Emerald chuckles again before he cleared his throat.

"Oh Jaaaade." Emerald slowly said in a foreboding way while he grins evilly.

Jade was able to blink before turning her head a bit to look at Emerald.

Emerald just grins evilly while his dick throbbed at full power.

"I hope you don't think I'm even close to finished yet right?" Emerald said while he liked the look on Jade's face when she registered that.

Jade's eyes widen a bit when she realized that Emerald wasn't done by a long shot.

Time then passed to a few hours later, two to be exact while Emerald was sitting on a chair that he got while he drank some water before he gave a simple phew like sound.

"Wow, talk about working up a sweat, thanks for the fun Jade, I'll be sure to make it much better when we get back to the Candy Kingdom for the celebrations, for now… you should really rest up, don't worry, considering the situation, I'm sure no one would mind if you hold down the fort here while Maze, Jackie, and I go take down a Succubus Queen." Emerald said when he got up and stretched and walked out of the room after getting dressed and used a cleaning spell on himself before the camera turned to show a twitching, pleasure filled Jade who was covered head to toe, inside and out in all of her holes with semen while she was resting on the bed and barely conscious.

' _W-W-...W-Wow.'_ Was all Jade could think of after receiving the best fuck… so far.

With Emerald after he took a moment to shower, he went to the others to see that they had set up the living room of the home as a makeshift resting area and Emerald saw Jackie, Maze, and Mirabell all geared up, though Mirabell just had a map in her hands and nothing else since she was just guiding them.

"I guess we're leaving huh?, sorry for the wait, but Jade may not be joining us soon, mind if you keep an eye on her Mirabell?" Emerald said while he had an amused look on his face when he looks at the woman who just smiles at Emerald.

"Sure, we better get going in a few minutes otherwise we would have to wait for tomorrow before you guys can slip into the castle." Mirabell said which caused Emerald to chuckle while Maze and Jackie in the meantime…

Maze was looking at his gear before saying this to Jackie.

"Seems Emerald rocked her world greatly if she's not coming."

Jackie just bopped Maze on the head with his cane before he gave Maze a half lidded look.

"Oh I believe she did already Maze, walked right into that one… try and word your words better next time." Jackie said while Emerald and Mirabell look at the duo with blinking eyes before they laugh a bit when they got what was just said.

Maze rubbed his head.

"Come on old man, she's not even in this room."

"True but still try and word your words better boy, for all you know she could have came down the stairs just now and you remember some of her spells can make non magical objects… remember the golf club incident and you had to take a week off from work when she hit you were the sun doesn't shine?" Jackie said when he keeps giving Maze a half lidded look.

"I'm sorry but a what incident?" Emerald asked when he didn't get the meaning… guess golfing was a foreign concept to Emerald thankfully.

Maze shudders before cringing a bit when he still remembered that incident before looking at Emerald.

"Don't ask." He said.

"I-I see… better not tick Jade off then if she has this… golf club… thing… or any club for that matter." Emerald said before he noticed something.

"Hey where is Huntress?" Emerald said when he didn't see the wood Nymph Wizard in the room.

"Right here." Said a voice behind Emerald.

Emerald screamed a bit like a girl and jumped a bit into the air and lands before he looked back and saw a smirking Huntress who walked by him.

"I was getting some leftover ingredients and made sure to search the nearby area around the house to make sure our exit wouldn't have issues, thankfully most of the succubus's are busy with the men in the square and in a few alleyways." Huntress said before she frowned when she saw how out of it the men were, granted she couldn't help but admire how aggressive the succubus's were but their methods here were horrible.

Maze did frown a bit.

"Those blasted sex demons."

"Hey careful man, this group aside I know some pretty nice sex demons, they make a good trade with servicing customers in restaurants with actual manners and the VIP room is pretty much a sexual paradise and they even stop if you say no and all that." Emerald said when he points to the VIP card that he pulled out of his pocket.

"I'm not talking about your friends Lord Emerald. Just the ones in the village." Maze said.

"Maybe, but not every succubus here maybe evil, I mean if Lillum was apart of this and was against it, who knows if other succubus's were drained of their power and put in dungeons, we don't know everything here after all." Emerald said while Jackie nods his head.

"Indeed, we should consider all options before just judging every sex demon in this town Maze, for all we know we could get some help if a few of them are legit in making sure that the good ones live, up until now all we ran into were low to mid level Succubus's and Demons in general respect power, and if this Succubus Queen can control all of them then she must be powerful enough to force the weak willed ones into doing stuff like this, remember Maze, not everything is seen on the surface, look below it and you will find a treasure trove of knowledge." Jackie said while he strokes his bead a few times while he looks at his student.

Maze did sigh a bit.

"Yes sir."

"Good, just remember not all situations are black and white, there are shades of grey in all, anyway Huntress are you sure the area is clear?, no magic was used to hide their presence or something?" Jackie said while he looks at Huntress with a wise look on his aged face.

"I'm sure of it. I had a little trinket that warns me if they were concealing themselves." Huntress said.

"I see… hope you don't mind if I use a spell of my own then." Jackie said when he wondered about something.

"Okay sure." Huntress said while she and Maze wondered if the sage was onto something.

Jackie however used his cane to surprisingly tap Huntress on the forehead and a moment later, she starts to shudder and shake and stumble back a few steps much to everyone's confusion.

"O-Oi, what did you do to her?" Emerald asked while Jackie calmly keeps an eye on Huntress.

"Simple… Huntress and I talked before we got to the village and aside from spells, she has no other items that would be used for spellcraft on her person, at best she would only have pocket sized stuff, anything larger would slow her down… so… why not just show your real form Succubus." Jackie said with an analytical look in his eyes as Huntress's form starts to shake but everyone could hear her speak as her from shifts, even her voice shifts as well.

"Ah… damn. How did you know?" the succubus said as her form reverts more.

"Well like I said, we talked and Huntress would never use items she can't carry in her hands or pockets with ease, she's a stealthy person after all, not only that there was one other thing you forgot to mention… or more like mentioned like why have Huntress scout the area at all?... she knows magic that would allow her to sense others and her trained senses would make it so that she wouldn't have to leave the house at all… so… what kind of trick did you use on her to make her leave this place… and without at least telling us?, she's a careful person after all and would never make a mistake like that unless she had no choice in the matter." Jackie said with a serious tone to his voice while Emerald and Maze got in guarded stances while the succubus's form was seen in full, Mirabell just moved to get behind the group since she wasn't a fighter.

The succubus pouts before her form was fully revealed.

However, judging by her appearance, she seems to be part elf.

"Oh nothing really… just used some illusion magic to make the image of her lover appear in a nearby alleyway and made it look like he was being attacked… even if she was bonded she would let her guard down for a second if her one true love was in danger right?" The succubus said while Jackie sighs a bit.

"Good grief… you really have been duped it seems if you dragged Huntress off and no one else." Jackie oddly said much to everyone's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Maze asked.

The succubus wondered what Jackie meant as well while Emerald and Mirabell thought the same while Jackie clears his throat and he looks at the succubus to speak to her.

"It's simple… she's a careful woman and even if your trick did work… do you think Huntress couldn't use that to her advantage and find out some things from the inside?, even if you sealed her magic, she's a wood Nymph, nature is her element and I trained as a Druid for centuries before I became a sage… if Huntress did what I think she did then she left something behind that would allow us to track where she went easily." Jackie said while he rubbed his beard a few times while he glares at the succubus.

Maze blink before he and Mirabel looked around for any clues while the succubus shudders at the glare.

Jackie sweatdrops before he looks at Maze and Mirabell.

"She wouldn't have left it inside the house if she was captured outside, she most likely would have left something where she was captured… Emerald!" Jackie said before Emerald shot multiple chains at the succubus before she could react and she was bound in them, her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were held together as a result.

The succubus was shocked before trying to break free from these chains.

"Maze!" Jackie said before Maze, after getting over the shock, rushed towards the succubus while he ungloved one hand and gripped the succubus on the head which caused her eyes to widen and before she could react, she passed out thanks to Maze's anti magic touch making her magic levels drop all of a sudden and the sudden drop caused the knockout to happen.

The succubus was out cold before Maze removed his ungloved hand.

Emerald then set the succubus down and Jackie summoned a rope before he tossed it to Maze.

"Maze, tie this succubus up, Emerald and I will check on Jade, for all we know this was a distraction to get the weakest or weakened person that is not with us right now!" Jackie said which caused Emerald's eyes to widen before he and Jackie rushed by Maze and Mirabell and towards the room that Jade was in.

Maze quickly got to the succubus and ties her up while Mirabell stand guard in case of an ambush.

Emerald and Jackie rushed upstairs and to their shock… they saw that the room was empty and Jade's fur coat was on the floor which caused Emerald to grit his teeth and his power bursts from his body which made Jackie stumble a bit.

" **Those fucking…"** Emerald growled out when he started to lose himself in his anger, if nothing was done then Emerald would rush off and Jackie knew that which caused him to really hit Emerald hard on the head to snap him out of it.

"Calm down boy and think!, if you rush out your playing into their trap!" Jackie said while Emerald oddly didn't react much but did say this when seemed calmer.

"Yeah… thanks for that Jackie… I nearly made the biggest mistake in my life just now." Emerald said while he got to his feet and his head healed a moment later which caused Jackie to sigh in relief.

"We need to get back to Maze and Mirabell and think of a plan."

Emerald nods before he and Jackie rushed back to the living room to see Mirabell and Maze while Maze kept an eye on the succubus to make sure she wouldn't wake.

"Hey, Jade is gone." Emerald said with a barely held together even tone to his voice to get the duo's attention.

"What!?" Mirabell said with a shocked look on her face.

Maze was shocked before he got angry.

"Those monsters!"

"Indeed, looks like we can't be on our own so unless it's absolutely necessary no one leaves the group or at the very least stay in pairs, Maze, you stick with Mirabell if we get split up, Succubus's can't even touch you without getting knocked out, I'll stick by Emerald to keep him from doing anything stupid… and if Huntress and Jade were kidnapped… then a sneak attack is pointless since they already know were coming… the question is how?" Jackie said while he takes a bit to think before his eyes widen in realization.

"I see… Mirabell, you said Aura can absorb power from others yes?, wouldn't that mean large scale magics that require multiple people would be possible on her own if that's the case?... what if she has a tracking spell that can keep an eye on every living being in this city and is able to tell were most of us are?, I doubt Maze can be targeted but since he is with us normally, no one would think it odd that he would be here with us…. In fact the radius of the spell could be much bigger and Aura sensed us coming way before we even got in town and she set things up in advance just for us!" Jackie said when he thinks back on what Mirabell said about Aura absorbing Lillum's power and possibly others as well which made Emerald's eyes widen in shock.

"You mean she could be watching us even as we speak?" Emerald said when he wondered how strong this Aura was.

Maze and Mirabell were a bit shocked before wondering the same thing.

"Indeed… like I said a sneak attack is pointless, the real question is why she is doing this, as far as we are concerned we had no idea about the state of this town and just came for an item, or does Aura have a secret that she doesn't want anyone to find out?... *Sigh*... way too many questions, not enough answers and standing around will get us nowhere, so instead of doing anything that requires power, let's head to where Huntress vanished and see if she did leave some clues behind." Jackie said while he looks at Emerald.

"You got Jade's coat right?" Jackie said to make sure and Emerald nods when he summoned Jade's coat and dismissed it a moment later.

"Yeah… lets get going and Mirabell if nothing else, sorry for dragging you into this." Emerald said when he looks at Mirabell with a worried look on his face.

"Oh it's no trouble, if anything I'm the one who helped in the first place." Mirabell said which made Emerald nod before he and everyone left the house while being careful of any possible ambushes while the scene shifts.

* * *

 **?/?/?**

When the scene focused, it showed a massive throne room while a couple figures were on the ground in front of a large number of people before they start to stir, one was Huntress and the other was a naked Jade who had their arms bound behind their backs.

"U-Ugh… what hit me… last I remember was." Huntress muttered before her eyes widen as the memory flashed in her mind, her being near the back door, her seeing Finn in trouble and for half a second her bond nature kicked in and she rushed out the door but not even half a second later her vision blurs when she felt a sleep spell kick in and right before she passed out, she left a Wood Nymph trick behind to help the others track where she went but didn't know how long its been since she was out and when she turned her head, she saw Jade on the ground with her arms bound and saw her coming too as well.

"Hmmm… E-Emerald?" Jade said thinking Emerald was still there before her eyes open a bit and realizes she's not in the attic.

"W-Where am I and… why am I tied up?" She said as she struggles.

"Oh you two are in my humble abode, sorry for the restraints but I couldn't have two famous Wizards cause havoc in my kingdom now could I?" A female voice said from nearby and when the two looked, they saw one of the most sensual looking succubus's around with massive E to F sized breasts that defied gravity, wide hips, and long sensual legs, her figure was like a model with a very thin waist and her hair was a golden color that not even Finn could match as it flowed down her back while she had pale white skin that looked like it could be a healthy snow white color.

Jade may have blush but was still shocked at the succubus.

"You're Aura aren't you?" She asked when she connect the dots.

"Indeed I am, I'm glad I can save the introductions, and don't worry if you are thinking I harmed Jade, Huntress, I had a succubus kidnap her after her many hour romp with the prince of bondage in the attic, so if you want to blame anyone for causing the most damage, blame Emerald for the delicious time he gave this lucky woman here." Aura said when he grins a bit at Jade.

Jade was blushing brightly while Huntress narrows her eyes at Aura.

"And what did you do to Finn? Unless he was never truly here."

"You are correct, he was never here in the first place, do you think I would let a scrumptious human walk around my kingdom and not get some fun with him?, please, people may call us bimbo's but we are not stupid, anyway now that you two are down, all we need to do is get rid of that annoying sage and the others are easy to take care of." Aura said while she stands up on her feet.

"But it would be rude of me to not show some hospitality to two famous Wizards such as yourself so ladies… show theses two a good time while I get things set up for their friends arrival." Aura said when she starts walking away and many succubus's look at Jade and Huntress with lustful looks on their faces while some of them removed their outfits and summoned plenty of cocks of various shapes and sizes.

Jade's eyes widen in shock while blushing brightly as Huntress glares at the succubus's before she spoke up.

"Hey! Leave her alone and you all can have fun with me."

Jade was shocked when she heard that before a succubus spoke up near the front of the group.

"Tempting, but there are about 20 or so of us and we don't like taking time with our prey, sorry but we're going to have to decline." the succubus said when she floats towards Jade with a hungry look in her eyes while others did so.

Some even went to Huntress and held her in a way so that she could watch Jade getting forced onto her back and her legs were spread by force to show her holes to everyone.

"N-No! Get away from me!" Jade said before trying to use her legs to kick.

However it seemed the succubus's were stronger then they looked when they keep a good grip on her legs and the succubus who spoke stroked her cock a few times while she aimed it at Jade's pussy and Huntress could only grit her teeth in anger when she saw the succubus force herself inside of Jade's pussy.

"GAH!" She yelps at this action.

Huntress was now more angry.

"You sluts are gonna pay for this."

The succubus's however ignored Huntress's threat to watch the succubus who was fucking Jade keep on fucking her while another succubus ripped off Huntress's clothing while another succubus gave Huntress a grin when Huntress was forced onto her back and her necklace clinked on the ground when it stayed connected to her necklace thankfully.

"Oh don't worry… we know how bond mates work, we're going to work you up good before we get to our fun so your mate doesn't suspect a thing." A succubus said before one went to eat out Huntress's pussy while a couple more went to suck on her nipples.

Huntress groans before gritting her teeth in anger at the succubus.

' _You bitches are in so much trouble.'_ She thought.

Though hate aside, if it was one thing Huntress can give succubus's credit for, it was the fact that her body was already feeling pleasure that was shocking good and Jade, who barely recovered from her fuckathon with Emerald was having a fucked up look on her face already when she was getting overwhelmed by pleasure.

Jade had let out a groan or two before moaning but tried to stay strong even though the pleasure affected her.

The succubuses grin and some look at Jade and Huntress before the scene starts to shift as they approached the duo, but not before Huntress had one last thought for now.

' _Hope Emerald and rest find my clue.'_

Meanwhile with Emerald and the others…

They had got behind the house where Huntress vanished and were already investigating things after Jackie enchants the rope with the tied up succubus so that she couldn't break free for a bit even if she woke up sometime soon.

Everyone else looked around while being careful till Maze saw something behind a piece of fallen wood that was nearby.

" _Hey guys. I found something."_ Maze whispers a bit loud for his friends to hear.

A moment later, everyone saw a strange flower rooted in the ground and Jackie chuckles softly.

" _Well I'll damned, a tracking flower, there is another name but that's what we Wizard's call a Nymph's lifeline."_ Jackie whispers before he carefully uprooted the flower and a moment later it wrapped its roots around Jackie's left arm and its pierced its roots into Jackie's arm a moment later, but before anyone could panic, Jackie raised his free hand to calm everyone.

" _Easy, a tracking flower needs a base and mana to work properly, it's just draining a little magic from me, but thanks to this we can track a safe way into the castle, a Wood Nymph who is in danger, if she has allies can have a seed fall from her hair and it blooms into this, it takes the enemies locations or the succubus's into account and uses a special magic which will have this flower act like a compass, it will lead us to Huntress but down paths that will not have much danger, honestly Huntress did more than I thought if she left this behind."_ Jackie whispered while he lets the flower get the needed mana from him which helped the slightly weak looking flower grow stronger and stronger and looked healthier as it did so.

The trio were a bit relieved before they wait for the flower to start tracking Huntress Wizard while hoping they find Jade too.

Thankfully when it perked up, the group followed Jackie while the flower led them deeper into the village slowly, they had to take many stops and turns in order to avoid some patrolling succubuses but all in all it seemed a bit too easy to Emerald who remembered something.

" _Hey Jackie, I maybe overthinking things but wouldn't it be pointless to sneak since Aura can probably track us down easily?"_ Emerald whispered when they were taking a break for a moment.

" _Not quite, just because she can sense us doesn't mean she may be used to it, the fact that patrols are not noticing us is a big thing to know since it means that Aura doesn't have her eye on us anymore, if she did, she would have sent a swarm of succubus's after us en masse… but there only one reason I can think of for that… she's recharging her powers, just because she absorbs power doesn't mean she can properly house it, say for example if Jade got more power out of nowhere or Maze suddenly lost his Anti-magic abilities and gained magical ones… do you think he or Jade would be able to control the power instantly?"_ Jackie whispered to the group while he strokes his beard.

The trio did look thoughtful before Maze whispered.

" _I supposed not without proper training."_

" _Indeed, and for succubuses, while they can absorb as much energy as they want, they have a limit, and in order to make that limit harder to reach, they need to push that limit hard, so what would Aura do if she was weakening even in the slightest?"_ Jackie whispered which caused Emerald's eyes to widen.

" _She's refueling even as we speak so even if we get there soon, she won't be weakened at all, she seems pretty careful if she keeps going back to 100 after loosing just a bit of energy."_ Emerald whispered while Jackie shook his head no.

" _Not quite, like Maze said, without proper training, think of it like this, she's not at 100%, she's over that and her body can't handle it easily without some form of control to keep the energy in her so she can make her limit grow so she can house it naturally, one wrong move and it would end badly for her… maybe taking Lillum's power alone pushed it and taking more power broke that limit so Aura is trying to fine tune her control so she will be ready for us."_ Jackie whispered while he grins.

" _Maybe we were overthinking things… instead of being slow and careful, why not go in guns blazing when we get inside and see how controlled Aura is huh?, I've been using my powers to scan the area and aside from the occasional mid rank succubus, most of them are low rankers… so here is the plan…"_ Jackie said while he had everyone lean in while he whispered the plan to Maze, Emerald, and Mirabell while the scene went back to Jade and Huntress to see how they were doing under the sexual assault from the succubuses.

The scene showed that the orgy had gotten intense pretty quickly and now Huntress was forced to ride a succubus's cock while she was getting her ass plowed hard while she was forced to suck one off, other succubus's were licking and sucking at various parts of her body like her breasts or her ass cheeks and were even using sensual touches to help top it all off.

Huntress muffly groans and moans before gagging a bit on the succubus's dick in her mouth as she bobs her head a bit hard while riding on succubus's dick in the same manner.

The succubuses with Huntress moan and groan with lust on their faces while they keep giving Huntress what she wants by fucking her harder.

The succubuses with Jade were in a different position when two succubuses were standing on their feet and were lifting and lowering Jade onto their cocks which enter and exit her holes while one succubus floats over Jade while she sucked her off, all in all it looked like Jade was so lost in the pleasure, she was powered on lust alone.

Jade was moaning with delight as she enjoys having her holes fucked while sucking the succubus's dick hard with growing lust in her eyes.

A couple minutes pass before the succubus tossed her head back and groans when she came hard inside of Jade's mouth which flooded it with cum while the two succubus's with her came hard inside of Jade's pussy and asshole.

The same thing happened when the succubus's came hard inside of Huntress with the one in her mouth choking Huntress a bit while the other two flood her womb and ass with sperm.

Said duo moans loudly as they felt their holes get filled up before they climaxed in unison on the Succubus's dicks while trying to swallow the cum in their mouths as they continue to suck the two dicks in their mouths to make the two Succubuses climax more though Jade may have sucked harder then Huntress.

For a bit all the succubus's groan from the feeling before they tapped off and pulled their dicks free of Huntress and Jake's holes and set them on the ground when chuckling was heard and everyone looked to see that Aura had returned.

"Milady, is everything alright?" One succubus asked which made Aura smirk a bit.

"Oh yeah, just had to fix something real quick, anyway… I have a bit of a surprise for our guests but we're going to need a bit of help… hold these two in a sitting position if you would be so kind… time to see if the brainwashing will work on these two." Aura said when she grins at the weakened duo.

Huntress and Jade's bodies still shook while having mini orgasms but still registered what Aura said.

' _Brainwashing?!'_ They thought.

The succubus's smirked when they helped Jade and Huntress sit up.

Aura then approached Jade before she placed a hand on her body and trailed it down to her pussy and rubbed her bud a few times.

"Oh don't worry… unlike most spells, all this will do is allow us to drain the willpower from you… makes most beings highly receptive to the commands of the succubus who does this and we get a bit of energy as well so..." Aura said when she moved her finger away and Huntress saw a pretty big cock form on Jade's body while Aura licks her lips when she saw the size.

It was 9 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Jade was beyond shocked when she the dick.

"N-No."

"Oh yes… now… time for a taste." Aura said before she knelt down while Jade was lift to her feet and Aura gently gripped Jade's cock before a massive shock of pleasure shot through Jade's body.

Jade was shocked before shuddering a bit from that feeling.

Aura smirks before she opened her mouth and took all of Jade's cock down her throat before she bobbed her head on it fast and hard while Huntress could only look on with a worried look on her face since Jade was a virgin and wouldn't last long with a pleasurable assault like that.

Jade's eyes widen when she felt Aura's mouth before she let out a groan before blushing brightly.

Aura mentally chuckles before she used a couple fingers to play with Jade's pussy while her tongue worked to please Jade as much as possible while Jade could feel her orgasm approaching but something was off… the feeling was too big… to strong… just how strong would the orgasm be?

' _W-What's going on? I feel my climax is coming but to where?'_ Jade thought as she pants a bit before letting out a slight moan.

She then felt something weaken… like her resistance to what Aura was doing… her mouth was so inviting after all…

Huntress then saw Jade's eyes gloss over a bit and shocking used her hands to grip Aura's hair when the succubus's had released her arms from her restraints and moved away to watch Jade face fuck Aura who had a lustful look on her face as she lets Jade have her fun with her.

"Jade, no." Huntress said with wide eyes.

"Hehe oh yes… once Mistress starts her work in brainwashing a person, first as the pleasure assaulted them, their inhibitions go out the window and all the person can think about is their own pleasure, next is their will once they orgasm, though to be exact, they have their will so their not mindless puppets, but they can't live without being pleasured by her daily… its a drug like effect of sorts but without that ill sickly effect… why do you think none of the men here fight back anymore?, Mistress drained their wills dry and now they are nothing more then our own fucktoys… and they follow orders well as long as we reward them… not sure how you will resist since you seem experienced… but for a recently busted virgin like her… no chance at all." a succubus explained while Jade face fucked Aura more and more while she looked more lost in the pleasure like the succubus said.

Huntress Wizard's eyes widen while struggling in the Succubus's holds but was no use.

' _Glob, Emerald. Please hurry.'_ She thought.

Unfortunately for Huntress, Jade could only last another minute before she tossed her head back and groans loudly when she came hard in Aura's mouth, and to Huntresses surprise, even though the throbbing showed that Jade was cumming hard, Aura didn't spill a single drop of cum as Jade rides out the most mind numbing orgasm of her life… not even the pleasure Emerald gave her matched by a mile.

Huntress was again shocked by this as Jade let more cum before tapping off and let Aura's head go.

Jade stumbles back a few steps while Aura smirks when she licks her lips clean.

"So… how was that my new pet?, would you do anything for more of that pleasure?" Aura said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Jade did pant while blushing bright as Huntress hopes that Jade was still herself.

Sadly for the wood nymph, Jade said this.

"Y-Yes… my… M-Mistress."

Aura smirks while she looks at Huntress.

"Good… if you want more pleasure… then hold your friend her steady so I can make her an ally of ours… then I'll let you two fuck my holes as much as you want." Aura said before she got up and turned to smack her round ass in a teasing way… her ass looked so perfect to fuck right now as well...

Jade blushes as she nods to her Mistress before going to Huntress.

Said wood nymph's eyes widen before she starts to struggle again.

"Fuck no! You ain't turning me into a mindless fool! I already belong to someone!"

Aura chuckles while Jade worked to hold Huntress down while Aura approached the downed duo.

"Oh don't worry… I won't keep Finn from you… after I work you good, I'll send a message to Finn thanks to you saying that you need to see him badly and he will come running… and you can guess the rest right?" Aura said while she smirks at Huntress.

Huntress's eyes widen before glaring at the Succubus.

"You stay away from him you cheap whore!"

Aura just smirks while she knelt between Huntress's legs after a couple succubus's pulled them apart.

"Well If I'm a cheap whore… what will that make you when your my whore?" Aura said when she placed a finger on Huntress's bud and pulled away and forced Huntress to grow a full 11 inch cock that was 3 in width.

Huntress's eyes widen when she saw that.

"I will not be your whore!"

Aure just smirks when she removed her outfit and her large breasts bounced free.

"Try saying that after I suck the will from you." Aura said after she leaned down and starts to lick the head of Huntress's cock while she moved her breasts to wrap around Huntress's cock and starts to give her one hell of a titfuck.

Huntress's eyes widen again before groaning while trying to stay strong.

' _I can't give in. Need to save Jade. Gotta protect Finn.'_

Aura however giggles when she loved a challenge and moved her breasts harder on Huntress's cock while her tongue worked Huntress's dickhead good.

Huntress grinds her teeth before groaning a bit loud as she continues trying to not give in.

Unfortunately for Huntress, just like Jade, Huntress's will starts to leave her the more and more Aura pleased her cock and after 15 minutes, Huntress's will starts to break and she thrusts her hips up towards Aura's mouth while Aura felt amused, more so when Huntress was unbound and Huntress gripped her breasts and starts to fuck her tits.

Jade smiles at Huntress giving in while Huntress let out a moan or two as she continues to fuck Aura's tits hard.

Aura chuckles while she keeps on pleasing Huntress's cock and could feel her getting close which caused Aura to suck Huntress's cock more and more until…

Huntress throws her head back before moaning as she climaxed hard inside Aura's mouth while her toes curled a bit.

Aura in turn drank the load down easily while she waits for Huntress to tap off, and when she did and when Huntress relaxed, Aura lifts herself from Huntress's body and with a smirk, she asked this simple question.

"So… my new pet… how do you feel?" Aura asked while she smirks lustfully at Huntress.

Huntress pants before looking at Aura with lust of her own.

"I-I… feel… I need… more."

Aura smirks before she moved to climb over Huntress and placed the head of her cock on her folds.

"Very well, but I hope you and your friend here will serve me well… a little incentive of what this pussy can do will work wonders in orders after all." Aura said before she dropped down and took all of Huntress's cock into pussy.

Huntress groans before she moans a bit loud as she felt her dick enter her new Mistress's pussy while blushing brightly.

Aura hums before she looks at Jade.

"Now then… you want to fuck my tight round ass right?, well get over here and fuck it to your heart's content." Aura said before she winked at Jade.

Jade had an excited look before she gets behind Aura and grabs her hips before she excitedly jams her dick inside the Succubus's ass.

Aura hums in pleasure when she felt that before she lets the two women fuck her holes hard while she looks at her minions around her.

"Do me a favor ladies and while a couple of you stay here to help in the fun, the rest of you guard the lower floors and slow the old man, the other guy and the Prince down… I'm going to really get these two to fill me good." Aura said while she groans when Jade starts to smack her round ass hard.

Huntress moans as she thrusts her dick up while Succubuses giggles at the sight.

Two of them stayed while the rest went to guard the lower floors.

Aura then looks at the two succubus's and grins at them.

"Wait till I'm done with these two and then you can have your fun with them mono a mono, I need to be fully charged when those 3 get here after being weakened so much, you can do whatever with *That* woman they are with." Aura said while she tightened her holes on Huntress and Jade's cocks.

The two Succubuses nod to Aura with excited looks as they waited patiently while Huntress and Jade groan from the tight grip on their dicks which made them thrust even harder.

A bit later, they came hard in her holes which caused Aura to moan while the succubus's grin at the looks on Huntress and Jade's faces when that happened.

They were both lost in the pleasure as they continue to fill up Aura's pussy and ass before tapping off.

Aura then had them change positions to them lifting and lowering her body while their cocks were in her pussy which stretched out Aura greatly while she gently hugged their heads to her breasts while they sucked on her nipples.

The two Succubuses liked what they saw as Huntress and Jade greedily sucked Aura's nipples hard while having lustful looks in their eyes.

The scene then went to the first floor of the castle after Jackie, Emerald, and Mirabell managed to sneak inside, they had avoided the first floor where most of the succubus's were while Maze… well… he was pretty much running wild in town after removing everything from the torso up and was causing a commotion when he keeps knocking out succubus's who tried to grab him, the low and mid ranked succubus's were bewildered as they tried to cast spells against him but every time they did, their spells seemed to have no effect at all when Maze just busts right through them.

"How the fuck is he not affected?!" Said one Succubus as she kept using spells on Maze.

Maze grins evilly when he charged the succubus.

"It's anti-magic bitches!" Maze said loudly when he flat out gripped the succubus on the face and she was knocked out before Maze dropped her and looks at the other succubus's with a widening grin when he realized one thing… he had nothing to fear from these ladies now.

The Succubus's blinked in shock when they heard what Maze said.

A moment later they screamed in horror when Maze charged them while the scene went back to Mirabella, Emerald, and Jackie while they went to the 3rd floor.

Though to their surprise, they never ran into a succubus yet which was strange since security should be tight here.

"Hmm…. It's quiet… too quiet…. Think Maze is causing a better distraction than we thought?, Or are the guards just waiting for us on a later floor en mass?" Emerald said to Jackie and Mirabell while all three people looked around corners carefully to make sure they won't be jumped.

"I don't know… but part of me thinks there's a trap coming." Jackie said.

"Either way we gotta keep going while Maze keeps most of the succubus's distracted." Mirabell said while she kept between Emerald and Jackie for her safety.

The duo nods to Mirabell as they continue walking through the palace.

Meanwhile with Finn right as Huntress felt some distress a bit ago.

Finn, who was busy with delivering some tools to a worker when he wanted to help a bit, shuddered and felt a sinking feeling in his gut while his bond Necklace kicked in and felt Huntress in some kind of distress… but what since he could feel her pleasure.

"Oh man, I don't know what's going on but… I feel Huntress is having fun but… also I feel some distress. Totally different when she and Emerald hanged out. I gotta find Korbek." Finn said before he dropped off the tools and started looking for the pirate prince or king.

Unfortunately for Finn it took him quite a bit to do so when he found Korbek, Aiag, and Marceline fooling around in one of the abandoned homes of the bad part of town, it was thanks to a howl that he did and when he rushed it, he saw Korbek fucking Marceline's ass while she was on all fours and Marceline was sucking Aiag's cock with a lustful look on her face.

Though Finn blushes he still got their attention.

"Hey guys!"

The trio jolt before looking at Finn, or more like Aiag and Korbek did when they look at Finn while Marceline had to pull her head off of Aiag's dick.

"Oh hey Finn, sorry if we were too loud, or more like Korbek here, want to join in on the fun?" Marceline said when she saw that Finn had entered the room.

However Finn shook his head.

"No time for that. Does anyone know where Emerald is? I know he's with Huntress."

"Huntress?, well I got a note from him that's in my pants pockets over there if you want to see what Emerald is doing right now, maybe he and Huntress are in a bit of trouble, but I wouldn't worry too much, I've seen Emerald when he gets serious even if he says he has a headache afterwards, and I'm pretty sure he's making someone his bitch right about now if a friend of his was harmed." Marceline said when she managed to pull herself free from Korbek's grasp and moved to get her pants.

"I hope so Marcy. Because earlier, my charm started to act up. I mean, at first, I felt she was hanging out with Emerald but then later, I felt her getting pleasured except…" Finn said before stopping.

"Except what Finn?" Aiag asked.

"I felt that Huntress was in some sort of distress." Finn said.

"I see, that would probably be why Emerald sent that note, it explained that he was… getting some item back from some succubuses so she could be in a bit of a bind thanks to them." Marceline said when she got the note and passed it to Finn so he could read it.

However Finn's eyes widen in shock.

"Succubuses!? We gotta save her!"

Korbek tries to calm him down.

" **Finn… I need you to relax. We know you're worried but like Marceline said, Emerald will save the day."**

"Yeah, and I know I was supposed to keep this a secret for a bit, but considering Aiag can keep secrets, well… even though Emerald and I are secretly dating, I trust that he will pull through this situation, besides even if we bolt to where he and Huntress are now, the situation could be solved before we get there." Marceline said while she placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn did feel a bit better before grabbing Marceline's hand a bit.

Aiag in turn blinks a few times before she looks at Korbek.

"Oh Korrrrrby… is there a little something you should have told your bond mate sometime ago?" Aiag asked while she had an angelic smile on her face… which was scary in itself when Korbek could feel Aiag's rising anger at the secret it seems.

Korbek jolts when he saw the look before he got on his knees.

" **I-I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to. Emerald made me swear not to tell anyone. I didn't want to keep you out of the loop."**

"I see… I'll ask details later but… Finn, Marceline… unless you two want to be dragged into some pretty dominating sex that I'm about to do to help blow off steam… I sugguest you leave… fast." Aiag said while she gives Finn and Marceline the angelic smile as well, guess even is she did accept the apology, a lie was a lie and Aiag needed to work off steam while Marceline jolts a bit.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure whatever Huntress is going through… is not going to be as bad as what we're about to go through Finn." Marceline said when she really felt nervous around Aiag when she got like this.

Finn gulped a bit when he saw Aiag's smile.

When Aiag saw that Finn and Marceline were not leaving, she smiles more and gave this order to Finn.

"Now then… Finn… please strip now…" Aiag said when she gave Finn an eye smile to top things off.

Finn shiveres a bit before he quickly took off his clothes.

Aiag smirks before she looks at the trio.

"Now then… my first order is…" Aiag said before the scene shifts back to Huntress, Jade, and Aura back in the castle.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Badland outskirts/ Village castle throne room/ Aura, Jade, Huntress, Two Succubus minions**

The scene showed that Jade and Huntress were still going strong with fucking Aura while she gives Jade a heated kiss through it all.

She was riding Jade's cock while Huntress used her hands to hold Aura's hips and fucked Aura's ass hard while magical roots were playing with Aura's breasts, mainly her nipples.

Jade moans as she kissed Aura in the same manner while having a lustful look in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Aura's head to deepen the kiss.

Aura keeps the kiss up while she could feel Huntress and Jade getting close.

The two minions at this time after watching things for so long were….

They were making out a bit while fingering each other's pussies as they continue to watch Huntress and Jade fucking Aura hard as Jade kept the kiss up before sliding her tongue in.

The trio keep fucking one another with Huntress and Jade getting closer and closer until…

Jade moans loud in Aura's mouth before climaxing hard in the succubus's pussy while Huntress grinds her teeth before filling Aura's ass with her cum.

Aura moans a bit from that and she came hard on their cocks, her holes tightening to extreme levels to really milk their cocks of cum.

Jade and Huntress groans loud as they continue to climax before tapping off after 30 seconds.

Aura pulled her head back from Jade and grins when she had one last position in mind when the scene shifts to Emerald and Jackie who pant for breath when they had to fight 20 succubus's at once, the room they were in was right before the throne room and they had to knock out all of the succubus's who were too stubborn to let them through while Mirabell hid behind a pillar for safety.

"T-They never… learn." Jackie said.

"Y-You got that right, though the ambush was unexpected." Emerald said while he wiped his forehead while Mirabell pulled out a few water bottles from a small bag that she had.

"Here, this should help, sorry I can't do more." Mirabell said when she had a worried look on her face.

"No worries my dear." Jackie said before taking the bottled water before drinking it.

"Yeah no worries, thanks for the water though, I'm parched." Emerald said before he chugs the bottle of water for a bit.

Mirabell did smile a bit as the duo kept drinking their water.

When the duo finished, Jackie used a spell to gather the succubus's together and tied them up with a powerful enchanted rope that they wouldn't break free from easily while Emerald looks at Mirabell.

"Alright Mirabell, just in case Aura is doing something horrible to the others and is gunning for a third, don't follow us into the room, can't have three sexy ladies captured inside of two right?" Emerald said before he winked at Mirabell in a teasing way.

Mirabell blushes a bit while Jackie chuckles a bit.

Emerald then looks to the door after he and Jackie walk to it.

"Alright Old man, ready for whatever Aura has in store for us?" Emerald said when he summoned a couple gauntlets and they banged together to show Emerald was pumped for this rescuse right now while Mirabell moved away from the door to stay out of sight.

"Indeed." Jackie said as he readies his magic.

Emerald nods and a moment later, he sent his gauntlets towards the doors which smashed them open to a shocking sight which made Emerald and Jackie freeze in their tracks… when they saw Jade and Huntress fucking Aura with Jade on the ground with a dick in Aura's ass while Huntress was on top of Aura and was making out with her intensly while she fucked Aura's pussy.

Jade moans and groans as she thrusts her dick in Aura's ass while Huntress fucked Aura's pussy and womb as she kissed the woman in an animalistic way as she stares with lustful eyes.

And it seemed like they were at it for awhile because before Emerald or Jackie could say anything, Jade and Huntress came hard right inside of Aura's ass and pussy which made Aura moan in delight when she felt that.

Jade hugged Aura from behind as she fills her ass up while Huntress made the kiss intense while climaxing hard inside Aura's womb.

Aura moans more when she came hard on their cocks before all three women tapped off and pant for breath, or more like Jade and Huntress had to pant for breath while Aura pulled away from the kiss and looks right at Emerald and Jackie with a smirk on her face.

"Enjoy the show boys?" Aura said which caused Emerald to blush before he shook his head and glares at the succubus Queen in front of him.

Jackie glares at the Queen in anger.

"What have you done to them?!"

Aura chuckles before she got up and used a spell to return her clothing to her body and used a spell to undo the dick growth spell on Huntress and Jade and cleaned them off as well.

"Oh just making them more relaxed around me… nothing more… though I believe I would love it if you two would get these two to join in on the fun… what do you say Jade… Huntress… think you can capture those two so I can bring them into our fold?... it would be a lot of fun… especially with you Jade since you care greatly for Emerald… it would be a shame if he didn't feel the pleasure that I could give him and how experienced you got right?" Aura said when she leaned between Huntress and Jade and smirks when Jade and Huntress got to their feet and look right at Emerald and Jackie with lustful looks on their faces.

"Yes Mistress." They said in unison making Jackie boil with rage.

"Oh great… now we gotta fight my new GF and Finn's lover… Oh man is Finn going to be pissed at me later, what is this lady's deal?, is she just trying to take over random places or is she doing that cliche move to try and take over the world or something?." Emerald said with a regretful look on his face while Jade walked to stand in his view while Huntress did the same with Jackie… looks like the combatants were set and it would be Huntress VS Jackie and Emerald VS Jade.

Jade lustfully stares at Emerald.

"Come on Emerald, my prince. We don't need to fight. Join Mistress Aura and we can feel good together forever."

Emerald chuckles when he heard that and gave the mind controlled Jade a lust filled look.

"Sorry but I would rather have my women not brainwashed and conditioned to try and fight me, maybe later I can show you what a real lover is like after I snap you out of this trance that your in, I mean granted I may not be at Aura's level of pleasure bringing but I can be after I add some points to this thing…" Emerald said when he raised the chaos Ring on his wrist to prove his point.

"Anyway since your not going to move out of my way easily, I might as well make this fight fun by doing this and set every point in this." Emerald said when he put the rest of his points into the Blue gem which pulsed a few times.

"Hehe, I'm feeling lucky tonight, better be careful Jade… mind control or not you should remember that this gem makes me a lot more lucky so who knows what can happen during this fight." Emerald said when he placed his hands in his pockets and he slowly walked towards Jade.

Jade chuckles a little bit crazy before she moves forward as well.

Meanwhile with Jackie and Huntress.

Huntress had used a few vines to try and wrap around Jackie to keep him in place but he keeps teleporting around the area to keep out of Huntress's range.

"Huntress, snap out of it, your more controlled than this!, what would Finn say if he saw you right now?" Jackie said to try and reason with the mind controlled Huntress.

Huntress chuckles.

"I have nothing to worry about. Finn will still love me. He's my mate after all."

Jackie then used some druid magic to make a great tree appear behind Huntress and plenty of vines wrapped around her body.

"I don't want to hurt you, just stay still and let us deal with Aura and we can try and return you to normal." Jackie said in a last ditch effort to reason with Huntress.

Huntress struggles to break free from her binds while chuckling.

"Don't fight it Jackie. A man your age can still get some lovin if you join."

Jackie chuckles before he gave Huntress a surprisingly serious look.

"And what makes you think I need brainwashing to enjoy a good time with a lady, contrary to my looks I do happen to have a few lovers… now keep still!" Jackie said while the scene went to Aura while she sat on the throne and looked the fights with an amused look in her eyes while her minions stood next to her.

"Hehe, oh this is delicious, the Prince of Bondage fighting the Grand Master Wizard's daughter and the current Sage of Wizard City and a Druid to boot is fighting against a Wood Nymph and a Wizard of great skill as well, don't you two find this situation interesting?" Aura said while she smirks as she enjoyed the sights.

"Yes milady. It's indeed exciting." Said one Succubus.

"Indeed, soon you'll have enough power to start taking over the nearby lands as well and not even the Bondage kingdom can stop you." said the other succubus while Aura smirks.

"Indeed, though taking over the lands is not my goal at the moment, I still need more power and these two are good feeding targets…. The old man is just oozing magical energy… and the prince is emitting power so strong that I'm wondering why he hasn't tried to show his true power before, is it because he's holding back on the GMW's daughter?" Aura said before she noticed something.

"Hey… where is *That* girl?, I'm sure she was traveling with those two on the way here." Aura said when she didn't see Mirabell with them and for some reason couldn't track her at all.

The other Succubus blinked when they realized that they didn't see Mirabell in the room.

So where was she?

The fight between Jackie and Huntress went on when she used some roots to snap the vines holding her and they shot towards Jackie again.

Emerald at this time was using his chains to whip away some attacks that Jade was sending his way like various ice based hands or some plants like Jackie, seems he taught her how to use plant based magic as well it seems.

Jade continues to have a crazed lustful look on her face as she continues to send strike after strike at Emerald.

Huntress uses a bit of her arrows to try and pin Jackie down without hurting him.

Jackie however used a spell to send the arrows flying back and reformed them as chains which wrapped around Huntress's arms and legs and she fell to the ground when they really were tight to prevent her from doing anything else.

"N-No fair." Huntress said as she struggles to break free.

"Sorry but I'm not taking chances Huntress, you'll thank me later." Jackie said when he tapped the end of his cane on Huntress's hip a few times before he looked to see how Emerald was doing and saw that he had already had bound her from head to toe in chains and had her lay on the ground gently and only her head was seen, seems Emerald didn't want to waste to much power on Jade and wanted to focus on Aura who looked a bit irritated.

"Pathetic the both of you, were you two even trying?, looks like I'll have to punish you two later after I take care of these two myself." Aura said when she got up from her chair and starts walking down the steps.

Huntress and Jade gulped.

"We're sorry mistress. We tried. Please don't hate us." Jade said.

"Oh I don't hate you but it looks like some serious training is needed after this is over." Aura said while Emerald and Jackie glare at Aura.

"Oh lady, the only one getting punished here is you… and considering I'm the fucking prince of Bondage, I'm going to enjoy it greatly." Emerald said when he summoned a lot of chains that had various gauntlets on them.

Jackie cracked his knuckles before he powers up.

Aura just had a disinterested look on her face when she raised a hand and with a snap of her fingers, Jackie and Emerald were blasted with a large amount of magical energy and were forced to their knees before Jackie fell onto the floor with a shocked look on his face, he knew she had a lot of power but this was ridiculous, and Aura, seeing that Jackie was out for now, looks at Emerald who had barely got to his feet since he was made of tougher stuff.

The Succubuses grin as they knew those two were no match for their Queen.

Emerald however managed to fully get to his feet while he got a determined look in his eyes and his power suddenly went up much to Aura's curiosity since Emerald's power seemed otherworldly, she heard that the prince was related to globs but though they were rumors… and if his energy was this potent… just how much could she harvest from him naturally?.

"This fight is futile. Surrender and I'll make sure that you'll receive pleasure like no other. Besides, you do want to be with your precious princess right?" Aura said while smirking as she walked closer and closer to Emerald.

Emerald in turn looked thoughtful from that and while a brainwashed Jade looked hopeful and Huntress hoped Emerald would agree, Jackie looked worried before Emerald starts to chuckle a bit for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Aura asked with a confused look.

"Well… is funny really, I mean before my near death from my own uncle, I would have had a similar power to yours but even if I did there would be one major weakness to all that power…" Emerald oddly said when Aura was really close to him now.

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

"Simple… you get sloppy with your guard." Emerald said before he tossed something at Aura and a moment later, one of Emerald's gauntlets shot towards it and broke it which got Aura covered in something warm and wet and her power starts to drain from her fast much to her shock as she steps back and tried to get whatever was on her off and saw to her shock that it was blood that wasn't her own.

"What is this?!" Aura said while her minions were shocked.

"Oh just some blood from our friendly neighborhood Anti-Magic user, even if it doesn't erase all that built up power, you should feel quite a bit weaker now… isn't that right Jackie?" Emerald said when Jackie pushed himself to his feet after he managed to recover from that last attack.

"Indeed, Emerald." Jackie said before grinning.

Aura was shocked as she tries to quickly get the blood off while Huntress and Jade in their brainwashed state were worried for their mistress.

"Now then… time to finish this and free Huntress and Jade from your control." Emerald said when he summoned a large scythe and got ready to attack, but before he could while Aura was weakened, Mirabell ran into the room and got between Emerald and Aura.

"Wait Emerald!" Mirabell said while everyone looked surprised or shocked to see Mirabell rushing in like that.

Jackie looks at Mirabell in shock.

"Mirabell?! What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah, we gotta end her to save this town and get Huntress and Jade back to normal, not only that but free all the succubus's imprisoned here as well including Lillum." Emerald said while Aura, after taking a moment to realize what was going on, chuckles a bit oddly for some reason.

"And why are you chuckling?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow,

"It's just funny… when have I imprisoned any Succubus here?, granted I absorbed Lillum's powers… but that's all I got before she got away with a small portion of her powers… isn't that right… Lillum." Aura said when she looks right at Mirabell who didn't react much at being called that while Emerald was shocked greatly, he had a feeing something wasn't right with Mirabell but didn't expect this.

Jackie was a bit shocked as well after hearing this..

"Wait what?"

"It's true, I used the last of my powers that I managed to save to make this disguise and one more spell that I have yet to use…" Mirabell or Lillum said when she looks at Aura and starts walking towards her while she reached into her back pocket to grab something.

Aura's eyes widen.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" She said as she tries to stop Lillum.

However she couldn't cast any spell thanks to Maze's blood being on her body while Lillum smirks when she pulled out some kind of stone.

"Sorry but I put too much effort into making this symbol and the planning I did after hearing about the prince and his group getting here to fail now… I'm taking my powers back weather you like it or not!" Lillum said while she rushed forward and had the stone touch a part of Aura's body that wasn't covered in blood before the stone starts to glow brighter and brighter while Aura in a panic tried to get it off but failed when there was some kind of force stopping her which made her shakingly look to see that Lillum's body was starting to glow with a similar light as her powers start to return and used some shockingly fine tuned magic to hold Aura's body in place as Aura's figure starts to shrink and Lillum starts to grow with her breasts going from the lackluster size that it had to a freaking G cup that defied gravity, her hips were wide and sensual and her outfit changed to a sexy full body leotard and demonic traits like wings and a tail appeared on Lillum as her form keeps shifting back to her former self while Aura looked more and more weaker with each passing second.

The Succubus's were shocked at what was happening and felt like they should do something.

However it was too late when Aura looked like what Lillium did as Mirabell, just replace brown hair with blond hair while Lillum looked… and surprisingly felt stronger then Aura a bit ago which was shocking.

Lillum breathes a sigh of relief when she enjoyed being back in her old form and looks at Jackie and Emerald with a grin on her face.

"Hehe, sorry for tricking you two, but I really didn't want anything to go wrong, hope you can forgive me." Lillum said while she winked at the two cutely.

Jackie did blink a few times before responding.

"Well, I don't know what Emerald will say, but if you can undo the brainwashing on our two friends, that'll be appreciated."

"Oh, that's easy, granted I'll need to use a personal touch with those two… but let me undo the brain washing on everyone else since Aura used my powers to put every Succubus here under her command." Lillum said before she turns and looks at the two succubus's near Aura when they went to see if she was OK.

"Now then… take a good look everyone because these bitches are about to get less bitchy." Lillum said when she raised her hand in the air and a very complicated looking spell was forming and Lillum didn't even need to chant which shocked Jackie when Lillum had talent with magic that was beyond any he had seen before.

The Succubuses watched as the two near aura got hit with the spell.

However the spell did more when the effect traveled like a ring through the village and every Succubus there blinks or stops fighting Maze much to his confusion while he pants for breath when they start muttering about where were they or stuff like why were they in this village.

Some even looks at Maze and one even asked where are they much to Maze's confusion, he even saw some succubus's help some of the slowly recovering men out of the streets which further confused him unless…

"They finally did it." Maze said realizing that Emerald and the rest beat Aura while hoping that Huntress and Jade were saved as well.

Meanwhile back in the throne room…

Lillium had lowered her hand and stretched a bit which made her breasts bounce a few times and Emerald blushed quite a bit from that.

"Alright, dispelled the control on the succubus's here and undid the mind control on the men here, their mind control was a bit different then what Aura did since they could only last a round for light will draining so it was simple to fix, these two however are going to need a more personal touch but first… girls, if you recognize me then please bind this traitor, and mind the blood, anti magic is so hard to recover from." Lillium said when she looked at the two succubus's with a smile on her face.

The two Succubuses blinked before remembering who Lillum was.

"Of course mi'lady. We're sorry for whatever actions we may have done against you and anyone else." Said one Succubus while the other nod.

"Eh no worries, just make sure Aura can't run off so I can deal with her later." Lillum said with a relaxed grin on her face.

The Succubus nods before they made sure to bind the traitorous Succubus good with chains that were summoned, unlike Emerald's these were not magical and were just regular chains which went to tie around Aura before the anti-magic blood on them kept them from being moved more.

Aura tried to get free of her bindings but with the blood on the chains and her body, she was helpless before she sent Lillum a spiteful look.

"I wouldn't have had to do this if you were not such a lazy ass!, unlike the Bondage Kingdom everyone fears us Succubuses and making a home would have been impossible unless I did something!" Aura said while Lillum shrugged her shoulders.

"Not my problem, you were the one who helped make us Succubuses look bad instead of trying to go the peaceful route and here we are with you on your knees after you underestimated all of us, makes sense since you were just a simple grunt of a succubus after all… all that power that I had went to your head and you just became a dumb bimbo." Lillum said when she tapped her own forehead a few times when she insults Aura's intelligence.

Aura glares at Lillum before saying.

"Damn… all that planning. And if I knew that the prince of the Bondage Kingdom was coming, I would've tried brainwashing that pirate brother of his to help me."

Emerald raised an eyebrow at that before he approached Aura.

"OK first off you and your thugs stole an item I was after which caused me to come here, a bat shaped necklace, and second, how do you know Korbek?" Emerald said when he glared at Aura.

Aura chuckles.

"Well you probably didn't notice, but I was there at Serina's restaurant in the VIP room and I happened to pass by your brother with the wood nymph and that succubus on his cock. Poor fool thought he would try to claim me. Though I will say he has an impressive cock size in that form. Figured maybe later when I see him again, I would've done the same treatment that I did with your two friends along with that wood nymph girlfriend of his."

Emerald glared at that before he approached her and with a quick motion, gripped the front of Aura's outfit where the blood was not on thankfully and Emerald ripped it clean off her body and saw the bat shaped jewel like necklace on Aura's neck before Emerald pulled it from her body which broke the chain.

"Yeah well considering I beat you and Lillum finished you off, you're our bitch now, better get ready since I got plenty of punishment based ideas in mind for you." Emerald said with a dark grin on his face before he stood up and got a good look at the jewel, it looked intact for the most part thanks to the metal lining on the side of the jewel which protected it and the blood red gem was flawless, all in all Emerald was in a good mood now that he got the necklace back.

Aura glares at Emerald while Jackie chuckles a bit at Aura's misfortune.

Emerald then pockets the necklace to keep it safe before he turns to look at Lillum.

"So Lillum, what's so different that you can't snap your fingers or something with Jade and Huntress?" Emerald asked while Lillum giggles a bit.

"Oh… nothing much, I just need to have sex with those two but instead of letting them fuck me, I would fuck them and put a bit of my own will or magic that is converted into Will into them, thankfully I got my powers back so its a simple thing… though considering how hard you guys fought… why not make it interesting by having Aura watch but not get involved, but you, Jackie here, and Maze join in since you three did fight so hard to help everyone and you all deserve a fun reward right?" Lillum said while she smirks at the look on Emerald's blushing face when he didn't expect that.

Jackie was feeling the same thing before chuckling.

Emerald then recovered before he chuckles a bit while he grins lustfully at Lillum.

"Well if you have nearly the same experience that Serina does, then I'm sure we will have a lot of fun." Emerald said when he grins lustfully at Lillum.

Lillum blinks a bit.

"You know my mom?"

"Hehe, oh yeah, took her straddle challenge in the VIP area of her restaurant and she was one of the first people who got to have fun with me on my 18th birthday, and even got her permission to ask you out if I ever found you, granted I'll need to get to know you first but what do you say?, interested in getting to know me later?" Emerald said when approached Lillum with a lustful grin on his face.

Lillum did blush before chuckling.

"Of course. Mom would try to find someone to court me. Though you did help me. And you are cute… sure. I'll give you a shot."

Emerald grins at that before he got in front of Lillum.

"Great, and to seal the deal…" Emerald said when he used a gauntlet to grip the back of Lillum's head and pulled her into a surprisingly intense kiss in full view of everyone around them…. And since Lillum was pretty much starved for sex…

Lillum blushes before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's head to deepen the kiss as she returns it hungrily.

Emerald keeps the kiss up for nearly a minute before he pulled away and grins at Lillum.

"Before we have fun… I believe it's time for you to get Huntress and Jade back to normal first, hey Jackie, mind going to get Maze?, he may not know whats going on and could be wandering around town with his guard up or something." Emerald said to Lillum before he looks at Jackie.

Jackie nods to Emerald.

"Yeah. Better make sure that Maze doesn't accidentally touch one of the succubuses."

He said before he exits the room to look for his pupil.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at Lillum.

"Yeah… you may want to remember that since Maze can knock out a person with a single touch." Emerald said which caused Lillum to giggle.

"Well we got plenty of ways to deal with guys like that, just summon some special non magical gloves for Maze to wear and just have him wear a really thin condom." Lillum said which caused Emerald to sweatdrop.

"I-I see… well I'll unbind Huntress and Jade but they may try something to better get ready just in case." Emerald said when he summoned a pair of scissors for the vines around Huntress and got ready to dispel the chains around Jade.

Once Jade's chains were gone, she quickly head towards Emerald.

Emerald narrowed his eyes while Lillum smirks and snapped her fingers before Jade froze in place when she was near Emerald.

Jade made a grunt noise as she tries to move but couldn't.

"Now now, we can't have you harm your boyfriend right?, I'm sure when your back to normal, you'll be spreading your legs for him to have more fun willingly." Lillum said when she removed her outfit and her full curvy body was seen before she walked up to Jade.

Jade had a lustful look as she wants to feel Lillum's body.

"Yes… My Queen."

Emerald was a bit surprised to hear that while Lillum giggles and looks at Emerald to explain.

"When I got my powers back, I also got Aura's authority over them, even if they feel worried for her in their current state, they know instinctively that I own them now… for now at the very least." Lillum said when she used her magic to grow a cock on her body that was 11 inches long and 3 in width.

"Now then… time to have some fun, keep Huntress in the vines so I can deal with her later… now Jade, I'll let you go but don't attack anyone alright?, I would hate to punish a cutie like you after all." Lillum said when she looks at Jade with a caring look on her face.

Jade blushes from the look.

"I won't attack my Queen."

"Good, once I set you down, get on all fours so I can get a good taste of that pussy and ass, its been awhile and I'm a bit hungry for some good holes." Lillum ordered with a smirk on her face before she sets Jade down on her feet a moment later carefully.

Once that was done, Jade did what Lillum wanted as she got on all fours before her holes were seen as Jade's ass points at Lillum.

Lillum licks her lips before she approached Jade and after getting behind her, placed her hands on Jade's ass and her fingers gently and sensually tease the brainwashed Jade in ways that were leagues better than what Aura did surprisingly enough.

Jade shudders a few times before she slightly groans from the tease.

Lillum licks her lips one more time before she leans down and starts to lick at Jade's holes in one good lick again and again while she moans when she loved the taste of Jade's holes.

Jade let out another groan or two before she starts to moan.

Lillum in turn giggled while she keeps on pleasing Jade's holes while everyone could see Jade getting a more and more pleased look on her face much to Aura's chagrin.

Aura glares at Lillum for not only ruining her plan but also having fun with her mindless slave.

Lillum however ignored Aura so she could please Jade more when she used a finger to lightly rub Jade's folds and slowly pushed her finger inside of Jade's pussy and starts to finger her a bit to get her to relax.

Jade did groan from that action before she starts to feel a bit relaxed.

Lillum then keeps on fingering Jade's pussy for a bit to help her feel much better before she felt that Jade had relaxed enough and pulled her finger free and licks the juices off her finger.

Jade blushes a bit as she pants a bit before looking back at Lillum.

Lillum giggles before she pulled her finger from her mouth.

"Hehe, hope you liked that… now… pick a hole for me to fuck… I'll give you the mercy of that choice before I fuck the will back into you." Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice before she went to stroke her cock.

Jade blushes brightly before she used her fingers to open her folds.

"P-Please fuck my lowly pussy, my Queen."

Lillum just smirks before she moved to get behind Jade and after placing a hand on Jade's ass, she used the other to grip her cock again and had it rub Jade's folds a few times to get it lubed up.

Jade shudders a few times as she felt that before giving Lillum a cute begging look.

Lillum would have kept on going with the teasing, but she was trying to return Jade and Huntress back to normal, just with Jade first, so she gripped Jade's hip with one hand and pushed her own hips forward, which caused her dickhead to pop into Jade's pussy before she gripped Jade's hips with both hands and slowly pushed more and more of her cock into Jade while she enjoyed the noises she made.

Jade groans a bit as she feels the real succubus Queen pushing her dick forward in her pussy.

A couple minutes pass with Lillum slowly working her way deeper and deeper into Jade's pussy, all the while Emerald, Huntress, Lillum's regained minions, and Aura watched the show with various looks on their faces, Emerald's was a grinning lustful one while the minions were just lustful.

Huntress was feeling jealous and horny at the sight while struggling in her binds a bit as she wants in on the fun.

Aura, despite her situation, was also feeling a bit jealous before getting slightly turned on.

Another minute passed before Lillum got as much as her cock into Jade's pussy and felt her cervix and gave Jade a bit of time to get used to the massive intruder inside of her.

Jade, groans a bit more, had a couple moments before she was finally used to Lillum's dick in her pussy.

When Lillum felt that, she starts thrusting her hips without saying a word and Jade could feel Lillum's cock bump into her cervix again and again in a calm rhythm like Lillum was treating her as a lover instead of a cocksleeve or something.

Jade groans a bit a few times before she begins to moan from how good it is.

Lillum licks her lips before she leaned down and moved her hands to Jade's breasts and starts to play with them while she focused on Jade's breasts while Lillum's massive ones pressed against Jade's back while Lillum keeps up the steady rhythm.

Jade moans more as she enjoys having her breasts played with before she moved her hips to meet with Lillum's thrusts.

Lillum speeds up her thrusts a bit more to make things more intense while she could feel Jade getting close thanks to her lack of experience and though its been awhile, Lillum is a succubus of high caliber and was able to hold her orgasm for quite a bit until…

Jade moans loud before her pussy tightens on Lillum's dick before climaxing on it.

Lillum hums when she felt that but didn't stop thrusting her hips even through the tightness and enjoyed how tight Jade was on her cock.

Jade's climax was going strong from that action before she taps off after 20 seconds but continues to moan from the pleasure.

Lillum keeps on fucking her through orgasm after orgasm before she finally starts to get close.

"H-Hehe, better brace yourself… I'm about to blow!" Lillum moans out while she fucked Jade at a harder rate.

Jade groans and moans louder from this as her tightens more on Lillum's dick a few times.

A minute later, Lillum grits her teeth and made one good thrust into Jade's pussy and busts into her womb before she came hard inside of her, and her load glows with a magical light as Jade's will was getting restored when Lillum's magic helped with that safely.

Jade moans loudly when she felt her womb getting filled up before she climaxes on Lillum's dick.

A moment later, Jade's eyes went from the brainwashed look to back to normal before Jade slowly realized what was going on as Lillum keeps on filling her womb up without restraint.

"W-What's going on?" Jade asked before she turns back only for her eyes to widen.

"W-Who are you?!"

"I-In a moment… almost…. Finished!" Lillum moans out while she keeps on cumming hard inside of Jade, looks like Lillum was backed up it seems.

Jade was still shocked but groans as she felt her insides getting filled up to the brim by Lillum's cum.

Lillum finally tapped off after 20 more seconds and she gave a sigh of relief when she felt greatly relaxed and pulled her cock free of Jade's pussy and her load leaks from Jade's abused hole.

Jade, who taps off, groans for a bit while feeling the succubus Queen's load leak from her pussy.

Lillum chuckles at that before she leaned down to get in Jade's view.

"To make a long story short before I return Huntress to normal, I was Mirabell, had to disguise myself so it would be hard for Aura to track me in my weakened state but thanks to Emerald, Jackie, and Maze, I'm back to my full sexy glory, nice to meet you officially… now onto Huntress." Lillum said before she stood up while Emerald moved to Jade and helped her sit up on the ground and used an arm to help support Jade.

"Hehe, its true Jade, Mirabell is Lillum and depending on how things go, a new lady for my harem, but until then glad to have you back to normal, hope you don't remember what happened when you were brainwashed but just in case, I don't blame you at all in case you do." Emerald said while Lillum smiles before she walks towards Huntress to leave Emerald and Jade alone to talk.

Jade blinked at the story before her eyes widen as she starts to remember something.

"Oh Glob… Now I remember. Aura had her minions… have their way with me and Huntress. I tried to be strong but the pleasure was too much after my… fun time with you. Then… Aura did something. She made me… grow a dick. I even face fucked her and enjoyed it. That's when I… swore to serve her… Dear Glob I'm terrible." She said before she starts to cry.

Emerald in turn oddly starts to chuckle a bit much to Jade's confusion.

"Why is this funny to you?" Jade asked as she cried a bit more while feeling a little upset.

"Oh it's just the fact that if the situation was different, you may not be complaining… after all I was going to bring you to Serina for some lessons and if you thought those Succubus's were good then you don't know Lillum's mom, besides… I was awfully tempted into letting a mind controlled you have your way with me, would have been kinky to see how different you would be without that cute shyness getting in the way and I must say you were aggressive, and if I am honest I don't blame you if you felt good, Succubus's in general know how to please a person in such a way, I would have been worried if you didn't feel good, would have been just pure pain otherwise." Emerald said while he grins at Jade in a teasing way.

Jade was a bit surprised to hear that before sniffling a bit.

"S-So… you don't hate me?"

"Hehe, you kidding, if I told about some of the things my mom did to my dad when he did a stupid stunt, then you would be shocked when I say that I found the sex crazed you pretty hot, besides…. If I didn't use that sensitivity potion on my cock and you as well by proxy, I'm sure you would have gave them a fight that much I'm sure, not only that… after all is said and done… I'm a pretty kinky son of a bitch so if you wanted to try and take the lead in bed, all you need to do is ask and you don't have to be mind controlled to do so… now instead of tears, why not let me see a smile on that cute fade of yours." Emerald said while he grins at Jade while he pulled out a rag from his pocket that he got from Mirabell's or Lillum's hideout and held it to Jade to help with her tears.

Jade sniffs a few times before she gives Emerald a hug while feeling so much relief.

Emerald pets Jade's head while he waits for her to feel better… though it looked like Emerald's dick had other plans when it quickly got erect in his pants and poked Jade lightly in the stomach thanks to Jade hugging him around the waist from where she was.

Jade blinks before blushing when she realized what was poking at her before looking at Emerald.

"Seems your… friend likes it too."

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Jade.

"Sorry, damn thing can't read the mood sometimes, then again after seeing two of my newly acquired ladies have fun with one another, can you blame me?" Emerald said when he rubbed the back of his head a few times.

"I guess not." Jade said while blushing still before she remembered that Emerald would like for her to take charge so…

Jade made a surprise move as she got her hands to Emerald's zipper and pulls it down before the Wizard Princess fished out Emerald's dick before stroking it.

Emerald blinks at that before shuddering while he moans a bit, though he did send Jade a teasing grin.

"Careful… I'm pretty sure that sensitivity potion wore off so I'm at full power right now, what I did would be low level stuff compared to what I can do now." Emerald groans out while he watched Jade stroke his cock more which got in to full mast in everyone's view which made Lillum licked her lips when she saw that while she stood near Huntress and the two succubus's minions blushed at the sight while feeling more turned on.

Huntress was also turned on as Jade continues to stroke Emerald's dick.

"I don't care. As long as I enjoy being with you." She said before lowering her head and starts to lick Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered and just went with it when he adjusts his body while he moved away from Jade for a moment and starts to undress in front of everyone and was nude in no time flat while everyone watched Emerald, now in the nude, gestured for Jade to approach while his cock throbbed in anticipation for what Jade will do now that she was free to move however she wished.

The succubuses blush brightly when they saw Emerald's body before Jade got close enough to take Emerald's dick in her mouth before she starts to bob her head a bit hard.

Seems she was giving Emerald's dick the same treatment when Jade sucked one of the succubus's dicks.

"O-Oh fuck… seems like it was a good thing you had fun with the succubus's here, really taking this cock like a pro now, still needs some work but still better then when we first started." Emerald groans out while he pets Jade's head a few times.

Jade blushed at the compliment which made her take more of Emerald's dick in her mouth before she uses her hands to play with his ball sack.

Emerald in turn groans more before he had an idea and looks at Lillum's minions and Aura.

"Hey ladies, bring that bitch over here… I'm sure Jade would love to get some payback and you two can join in on the fun if you want." Emerald said when he gestured for the two succubus's to bring Aura over so they all could have fun while Emerald's attraction gem kicked in at full power.

The two minions didn't know why but they start blush when they thought that Emerald was more handsome before they grin as they grab Aura and bring her over.

Aura struggles a bit on their hold on her.

"Damn you all!"

Emerald just chuckles at that before he looks at Jade who keeps on sucking his cock.

"Hope you don't mind the extra ladies that I'm bringing in for the fun." Emerald said while he grins at Jade.

Jade blushes before winking at Emerald to show that she didn't mind since she also wants payback on Aura while making sure to please Emerald's dick good.

Emerald chuckles at that before Aura was forced on her knees next to Jade while the two succcubus's got undressed and had sexy figures that had C to D sized cups respectively and Emerald looks at them with a lustful look on his face.

"Not bad ladies, not bad… now as for you Aura…" Emerald said when he gripped Aura's head and forced her to get near his cock.

"Start licking… and don't even think of biting, I can regenerate from some wounds if they are small enough and I will make things painful if you do anything stupid." Emerald said when he grins a bit evilly yet lustfully at Aura.

Aura glares at Emerald as she wasn't gonna budge.

Emerald shrugged before he looks at Jade.

"Jade… hope you don't mind if Aura takes your place… yet you used your hands to force her to suck my cock." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looks at Jade to see what she would think.

Jade did look thoughtful but that was only for a second when she responded after pulling her mouth off of Emerald's cock.

"Okay." She said before getting behind Aura and pull her close in front of Emerald's dick.

Emerald grins at that before he aimed his cock at Aura's mouth.

"Jade, since she will be stubborn… mind forcing her to open her mouth?" Emerald asked when he could still see Aura being defiant but Lillum spoke up to get everyone's attention when she aimed a finger at Aura's mouth.

"Oh allow me Emerald." Lillum said before a spark of light shot from her fingers and Aura had a ring gag in her mouth which forced her to open her mouth wide and it looked to be the perfect size for Emerald's dick which made him grin.

Aura's eyes widen while Jade chuckles as she got a good grip on Aura's head.

A moment later, Aura was forced to deepthroat Emerald's cock when Jade used a surprising amount of force on Aura's head and Emerald groans when he could feel how tight Aura's throat was when her head fully hilts Emerald's cock, all the way to the pelvis.

"You like that don't you, bitch." Jade surprisingly said to Aura while grinning.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that while Aura's eyes widen a bit more when Jade forced Aura to take Emerald's cock deep into her throat again and again which amused Emerald shortly after.

"Hehe, wow, who knew all it took for a dominating Jade was a succubus gangbang and some payback, hehe." Emerald said before groaning a bit more before he looks at the succubus minions and gestured for them to approach since he did have two free hands… and many gauntlets that appeared near Emerald on many chains while he grins at them.

The two minions did blink but did lick their lips before they approached Emerald.

Emerald grins when he pulled one of them to make out with the first Succubus to approach him while he used his right hand to grip her ass while some chains went to play with her breasts while his other hand did the same to the other Succubus who was pulled to his other side while many gauntlets went to please her body as well while he thrusts his hips lightly to facefuck Aura.

The first succubus moaned into the kiss while the second succubus was enjoying having her body pleased as Aura gags a few times from having to suck on Emerald's dick as Jade still had a strong grip on her head.

Lillum smirks at the sight before she looks at the tied up Huntress.

"Now… how to deal with you… should I untie you or move those vines for a more kinky fuck session between you and I?" Lillum asked when she walked around the bound Huntress a few times while she smirks at the look on Huntress's face, granted she had her necklace and mask equipped so when Huntress goes back to normal, she won't panick much.

Huntress had a lustful look on her face along with a bit of begging.

"Remove the vines please."

"Alright… though I won't remove all for now… I do want to really make you squirm while I have the chance after all." Lillum said before she snapped her fingers and the vines around Huntress lessen and shift till Huntress was hanging in the air while her arms and legs were bound to the tree and her legs were spread wide while she was lowered to waist height to show where Lillum was going with this.

Huntress did struggle as she stares at Lillum for a bit.

Lillum licks her lips before she approached Huntress and used a hand to teasingly rub Huntress's pussy a few times.

Huntress did shudder a bit as she felt her Queen's hand on her folds.

"Now then… since I did have plenty of fun with Jade's pussy… I'm going for this ass next… just need a bit of lube first." Lillum said while she starts to use Huntress's juices to get her dickhead and her cock lubed up for the backdoor entry she would do soon.

Huntress did lick her lips as she sees Lillum's dick at her asshole.

Though Lillum didn't have it there yet when she keeps getting more of Huntress's pussy juice on her cock till it was shining with juices and Lillum teasingly rubbed the head of her cock on Huntress's asshole.

"So… how badly do you want my nice thick cock?, how badly do you want me to reshape this ass huh?" Lillum teasingly said while she keeps on rubbing her lubed dickhead on Huntress's asshole.

Huntress did squirm a bit as she couldn't take the pleasing.

"R-Really badly. My Queen. I would do anything."

Lillum smirks before she got a dominating grin on her face.

"Then beg me properly my pet… otherwise I'll just keep on teasing you and give you my load right in your ass when I put my cock in." Lillum lustfully said while she slowly stroked her cock to prove she wasn't bluffing.

Huntress really want to feel her Queen's dick in her ass before she did a cute begging look.

"Please my Queen. My ass wants to take shape of your dick as you fuck it. You can even cum in my womb if it pleases you."

"Hehe, maybe later I'll go for that womb… but for now… time to break that ass in!" Lillum said before she pushed her hips forward and her cock slowly forced its way into Huntress's ass.

Huntress groans as she felt Lillum's dick enter her ass before grinding her teeth a bit.

Lillum saw that and slowed down her thrust a bit so that she could let Huntress adjust while she leaned down and took one of Huntress's nipples into her mouth and starts to lick, suck, and bite the erect nipple a little.

Huntress hisses a bit before she let out a moan or two as she enjoys it.

Lillum keeps pushing her hips forward more and more while her cock went deeper into Huntress's ass more and more until she felt her hips touch Huntress's ass which meant only one thing when she managed to get all of her cock into Huntress's asshole and moans when she enjoyed how tight Huntress was.

Huntress groans when she felt that Lillum was at the hilt before her ass tightens around it as it took shape.

Lillum moans a bit before she slowly thrusts her hips and her cock went in and out of Huntress's asshole while she used her free on Huntress's left to play with Huntress's left breast while trying to be careful and not cause her discomfort.

Huntress may have groan but not of discomfort as she slowly begins to enjoy this feeling as her right breast bounced a bit along with her necklace.

Lillum then moved her head to suck on Huntress's right breast while she enjoyed the noises that Huntress made as she fucks her harder and harder as time went by.

Huntress moans a bit louder now as she really enjoys this pleasure.

"Oh yes my Queen! Yes!" She moans as her necklace bounced more on her body while Lillum had a good grip on her left breast with one hand and her mouth was on the other.

Lillum just smirks when she heard that and sucked on Huntress's breast more and more while she could feel Huntress getting close as time went by.

Huntress moans and groans loud as her ass tightens more on Lillum's ass as her climax got closer and closer while her toes curled a bit.

Lillum just focuses on fucking Huntress more and more while Lillum pleased Huntress more and more until….

Huntress throws her head back before moaning loud as she climaxed hard from her pussy while her ass tightens again on the succubus Queen's dick.

Lillum managed to hold herself back from cumming since she wanted to have as much fun as she could with Huntress and fucked her more and more through a many number of orgasms while Lillum's orgasm slowly approached thanks to her getting her backed up load out of her with Jade.

Huntress, after tapping off, was now moaning loud with ecstasy as she got a fucked up look on her face while her toes curled more.

Lillum loved the look on Huntress's face and decided to finish things when she fucked Huntress more and more before she lets out a loud groan and came hard inside of Huntress's ass with magically charged semen which like with Jade slowly returned her to normal while Lillum rides out her orgasm.

Though Huntress climaxed, she was starting to feel normal before looking at Lillum.

"W-What the?" She said before groaning.

Lillum just gave a strained smirk before she leaned back while her cock stays in Huntress's ass as it keeps cumming hard inside of the Wood Nymph.

"W-Well… f-first off… I-I'm… L-Lillum… was… disguised… a-as… M-Mirabell… got… powers back so… returning you to… n-normal." Lillum tried to explain as she came more in Huntress's asshole.

Huntress was surprised when she heard that before remembering what happened.

"I see…." She said before frowning.

"I fucked up." She said.

Lillum tapped off a few seconds later and gave a simple pant to catch her breath for a moment and grins at Huntress.

"Yeah well, what woman can ignore her man being in danger?, no one faults you and take a good look, Aura is getting quite the punishment from Jade and Emerald so why don't we have a bit more fun… you did beg for my cum in your womb after all if you remember that part." Lillum said while she gave Huntress a teasing grin after pulling out her cock and her load leaks from Huntress's asshole.

Huntress groans a bit before blinking a bit when she did remember saying that. Though she can't get knock up by Lillum thanks to her charm.

"Well you helped us despite the trickery so alright."

Lillum chuckles when she aimed her cock at Huntress's pussy.

"Any requests before I start?, just because I'm getting quite a bit of fun doesn't mean that you can't either." Lillum said before she rubbed the head of her cock up and down Huntress's folds.

Huntress did shudder before giving Lillum a smirk.

"Yes. How about you set me free so I can ride you as thanks."

Lillum smirks before she raised a hand and snapped her fingers and Huntress was set gently on the ground and the vines retract back into the tree.

"Alright, lets see how wild a willing Wood Nymph is, it's been awhile since I last had some real fun with one." Lillum said before she moved to get on the ground on her back while she posed a little to tease Huntress into acting while her cock stood like a tower.

Huntress smirks before she gets on top of Lillum and straddle herself above her dick before Huntress lowers down and feels her pussy greedily swallowing the Succubus Queen's dick.

Lillum moans when she felt that while the scene went back to Finn, Korbek, Marceline, and Aiag.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bad side of town/ Abandoned building/ Finn, Korbek, Marceline, Aiag**

The scene showed a surprising sight with Korbek and Finn wearing leashes while Finn who was on the ground was forced to fuck Aiag's pussy while Korbek fucked her ass hard, another leash went to Marceline who was getting eaten out by Aiag who would fuck her soon and with the dominating look in her eyes, it would be hard.

Finn and Korbek groan as they felt their leashes get pulled by Aiag which made them fuck her harder.

Marceline had to moan while she felt Aiag's tongue go deep into her before Finn felt something odd on with his necklace and felt Huntress getting pleasured again, but this time it didn't seemed forced, in fact it felt like Huntress was back to normal now for some reason… did Emerald's group manage to solve things already?

"H-Hey guys… m-my charm acted up… a-again. I-I think Huntress is… o-okay." Finn said.

Korbek chuckles after hearing that.

" **T-Told you Emerald will pull through."**

Aiag in turn did mentally cheer for Finn but considering that she was suppose to be dominating, she just pulled her leashes and pulled her tongue free of Marceline's pussy.

"That's great and all… but I believe you two are forgetting that I'm punishing you for keeping secrets from me… now… get to fucking or I'm sending roots right up your assholes!" Aiag ordered while she had a few roots appear next to the group and show that were was enough for not only Korbek and Finn, but Marceline as well when a root went right up Marceline's ass before Aiag went back to eating out the vampire Queen.

Finn and Korbek jolts before they resume fucking Aiag hard as they didn't want roots in their asses.

"Y-You really should've told her… man." Finn said before Korbek spoke.

" **Blame Marceline for that."** Korbek said as the duo continues to thrust harder.

Marceline chuckles before she looks at both.

"Blame Emerald partly, he agreed to hold off until he makes the reveal during the festival." Marceline said before she, Finn, and Korbek's leashes were yanked hard and they saw a slightly irritated Aiag looking at them.

"I don't care who started what, I'm just ticked that I wasn't told until now… now get to fucking… I won't warn anyone again and Marceline… I'll add more roots to your ass then you can handle next time." Aiag said while the roots slowly approached Finn and Korbek's assholes while many more roots were summoned near Marceline's in warning.

Finn and Korbek paled greatly as they really got to their thrusting.

Aiag moans from that before she went back to eating Marceline out, who felt a bit disappointed at the lack of roots but didn't want to get Finn or Korbek in trouble so she just went with it while the scene went back to the group in the throne room.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Badland outskirts/ Castle throne/ Emerald, Huntress, Jade, Lillum, Aura, Succubus Minion A and B**

The scene showed that Huntress was enjoying herself greatly with Lillum as she rode her cock while Emerald keeps on pleasing the two succubus's while he could finally feel himself getting close as Jade keeps on making Aura deepthroat his cock.

Aura gags a bit more while the two succubuses were still enjoying the pleasure that Emerald gave them.

Huntress continues to ride Lillum very hard before she smirks and did a little teasing to the succubus Queen as she lowers her head to Lillums.

" _I bet you want to knock me up don't cha.'_ She said in an alluring way.

Lillum blinks at that before she sent Huntress a lustful look.

"Don't tempt me Hun… I know a few spells that would make it possible even with a bond… sometimes one of the mates in a bonding become impotent either from illness or injury so long ago Succubus's were called on to help with that so you may not know of it… if you are not careful Finn may wonder why you got knocked up before he could do the deed." Lillum said with a teasing smirk on her face to see if Huntress would keep the teasing up, Lillum was not one to pass up a kinky moment like this after all.

Huntress did blink before she tries to tease her more.

"I wouldn't worry. Considering I'm fucking a hot… and sexy succubus Queen, maybe he won't mind." She said before she licks the inside of Lillum's ear while bouncing hard.

Lillum blinks at that before she grins demonically and a moment later, she had Huntress on her back while a demonically grinning Lillum looks down at Huntress.

"Well then… considering you're asking… time to knock up a wood Nymph then!" Lillum said before her cock glowed and she thrusts her hips hard which caused her dick to bash into Huntress's womb again and again while she had her hands on Huntress's breasts.

Huntress moans loud as she felt that before she gripped the back of Lillum's head and pulls her down for an intense heated kiss.

Lillum returns the kiss and fucked Huntress at a more intense pace when it seemed like she got the go ahead from Huntress to knock her up while Emerald, after seeing what was going on but missed what was said looks down at Aura when he could feel himself getting close.

"Well Aura… time to give you a treat after all… your… hard work!" Emerald groans out before he blew his load down Aura's throat while Jade held her head at his pelvis.

Aura's eyes widen at the amount before she gags and tries to swallow Emerald's load since it was the only thing she can do.

Emerald grins when he saw that while the white gem made him cum much more than what Aura expected and thanks to that, she felt her energy return by a large amount… before Maze's blood on her body canceled that out… if only she could get rid of this blood then she could easily feed on Emerald's semen alone… but now that she can't it was like she was fed a delicious treat but it was taken away magically which didn't fill her at all.

' _Damn this blood!'_ Aura thought as she tries to drink more cum so she can breathe.

Emerald in turn keeps cumming more in Aura's mouth before he tapped off a bit later and gave a sigh of relief before he looks at Jade.

"Alright Jade, pull her off my cock Jade, can't have her pass out on us can we?" Emerald said when he noticed that Aura looked a bit blue in the lack of air way.

Jade nods her head before she pulls Aura's head off of Emerald's dick.

Aura pants for breath then and her vision cleared to see a grinning Emerald looking down at her.

"Now Jade… Pick a position for me to fuck Aura in, might as well break her in and be our Pet right?" Emerald said when he had an idea and looks at the succubus's next to him.

"Hey… do me a favor and bring in all of the succubus's you can… I might as well give them a makeup fuck for knocking them out and to help me level this up royally… hehe, oh and if you know where Lillum was hiding as Mirabell, head there, there was a succubus sent there and she maybe tied up in ropes that she can't get free off." Emerald said when he looks at the two succubus's he was pleasing.

Jade grins as she made Aura lay on her back before pinning her down.

The two succubuses were a bit surprised to hear such a request but nodded to the prince since this was exciting before one went to get the other succubuses while the other went to Lillum's hideout to get the tied up elf succubus.

Emerald grins at that before he looks down at Aura to see how she was doing when Jade forced her to spread her legs for Emerald and ripped the pantie part of Aura's outfit away to show her pussy and ass.

Aura's eyes widen as she struggles but couldn't say anything since her mouth still had the ring gag in it.

Emerald chuckles before he reached down and pulled the gag out of her mouth but left it on her neck to see if Aura had anything worthwhile to say.

Which she did…

"You asshole."

"Hmmm, well if I'm an asshole, I might as well fuck one right now." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he decided on his target when he looks at Aura's asshole.

Aura's eyes widen before she tries to kick Emerald away.

However thanks to Jade holding her legs, she was helpless when she saw Emerald aiming his cock at her asshole while he rubbed the lubed up head there to tease Aura a bit.

Aura did shudder while being helpless as she was pinned down.

Emerald however pulled away while he looked thoughtful.

"Then again, considering you sex demons love sex, I'm sure your loving this situation so why not just tie you up and let you watch me fuck Jade and the other succubus's when they get here… hmmm… choices choices… what do you think Jade?" Emerald said while hoping Jade would get where he was going in having Aura beg him for his dick after coming so close.

Jade did giggle as she get where Emerald was going with this.

"No problem with that. Making her not get any fun is punishable enough. Besides, she probably wouldn't handle that magnificent cock of yours."

"Yeah not with that skinny body at least, then again I have seen pretty thin woman love a monster cock, but still I get your point so unless Aura has something to say… might as well say it now before she watches me fuck you hard." Emerald said with a grin before he and Jade look down at Aura with smirks on their faces.

Aura couldn't believe what she was hearing and didn't know if she should comply or not.

Though considering her silence, Emerald and Jade took it as her wanting to keep out of the fun and a moment later, she was tied in chains and hung from the ceiling before Emerald broke the chains from his body to make them normal chains to keep Maze's blood from dispelling them when they looked a bit weakened from just light contact with the blood.

Emerald then chuckles before he looks at Jade.

"Now then, where were we my dear?" Emerald said when he grins at Jade.

Jade giggles.

"I believe you're about to rock my world... honey."

Emerald grins at that before he approached Jade while the scene shifts to much later with all the succubus's, plus Jackie and Maze, were heading to the throne room, Jackie took a bit to not only look for Maze but to use his magical skills to help heal everyone in town and explain things to them, granted the men were still a bit spooked when a succubus got near them but they were not screaming in fright so that was a good thing.

The succubuses were glad that Lillum was back to power while feeling bad for what they did to the villagers.

Thankfully when things were explained to the village women and to some kids in a clean way, as long as the Succubus's leave soon, they would be fine with a few coming here again, which explains why everyone from Maze and Jackie to the succubuses were heading to the throne room as one… and when they got there… many blushed when they saw Lillum fucking Huntress hard while she had an extended womb from how much semen that was pumped into her while Emerald did the same with Jade, though he made sure to not knock her up with a spell that he learned though the look on Jade's face told that she didn't care much right now with how much pleasure was given to her.

Huntress and Jade had fucked up looks on their faces while making sure that their legs were wrapped around their waists to make them go deeper.

Maze was blushing brightly.

"Did we come at a bad time?"

Lillum looks at the group and just grins at them.

"Oh no, you came at a good time… why not get undressed and join in on the fun?" Lillum said to everyone before she went back to fucking Huntress hard when she was getting close.

Maze blinked a few times after hearing that, as Huntress was moaning loud before she hugged Lillum close.

A moment later, Lillum came hard inside of Huntress with a groan and everyone saw her load burst out of Huntress's pussy and onto the ground.

Huntress moans again before she gave Lillum another heated kiss before climaxing on her dick.

Everyone blushed when they saw that before Lillum pulled her cock free and a lot of Lillum's cum came flowing out of Huntress's pussy which caused her womb to slowly go back to normal while Lillum floats over the mess and lands on her feet when she had her dick vanish.

"Now then… Ladies… head over to Emerald there… he needs some serious loving since Jade is having a hard time keeping up…. Jackie… Maze… why don't you two powerful men come here and I'll reward you two for your help personally… you don't want me to beg now do you?" Lillum said before she gave the two men a cute begging look while the many succubus's went to Emerald which starts his fun time with them.

Maze was blushing a bit before looking at Jackie.

Jackie however looks at Maze before he shrugged.

"Well we don't want her to beg now do we, besides she has a way to finally allow you to lose your V-Card consciously so why not take the chance?" Jackie said before he removed his robes to show a shocking sight to show that Jackie was ripped from head to toe much to Lillum's surprise when she didn't expect that and saw that his pants had a large bulge in them which made her lick her lips when she looks at Maze to see how he would respond.

Maze was still blushing before he removed his clothes except his gloves for obvious reasons and like Jackie, Maze was also packing some muscle. Not as much as Jackie but still impressive.

Lillum licks her lips before she approached the duo while she sways her hips too and fro.

Jackie smirks while Maze blushes as the duo watched.

A moment later, Lillum stopped in front of the duo before she looks at Maze and with a smirk on her face, quickly removed his gloves from his hands in one good moment which impressed Jackie a bit but wondered what Lillum was planning since Jackie would knock her out on touch if Lillum didn't have anything in mind to counter that.

Though Lillum seemed to have something when she summoned some kind of weird looking ring that would fit on Maze's fingers before she passed it to him all of a sudden.

"Here, your powers deal with Bella Noche right?, well here is something that my dad was working on when he had some dealings with that Wizard before he was sealed, it was well… a micro seal of sorts so if you put that on, you should be able to touch others without having to worry about knockouts, and you won't have to worry about a condom, not sure how your family did things up till now but you should be able to cum right into a woman and not worry about knocking them out with your semen alone." Lillum said when she smiles at Maze with an understanding look in her eyes while Jackie looks at the ring with a curious look in his eyes since it was the first he was hearing of this.

Maze was surprised when he heard that before looking at the ring.

"So you're saying that… with ring… I can really touch someone and they won't pass out?"

"Hehe, why don't you try it on and find out?, if I do pass out you can blame my dad since he was the last to hold this before he gave it to me, so for all I know, he could have done something to it." Lillum said with a challenging look in her eyes to see if Maze will wear it or not.

Maze was cautious before he grabs the ring and puts it on.

A moment later, Maze felt his body pulse… and… he… felt normal?... like… not Anti-Magic anymore...

Lillum smirks at that before she moved to hold his bare hand and smiles when she wasn't knocked out after 30 seconds of hand holding.

Maze was just shocked.

"It really does work."

"Well of course, your ancestor did want to make sure to not draw too much attention after all, why do you think Bella Noche lived as long as they did without getting in trouble until they were an adult." Lillum said while she smiles cutely at Maze.

Maze did blush at the look before letting Lillum's hand go.

"Yes well, thank you."

Lillum however smirks before she pressed Maze's hand to her right breast and moans a bit when Maze's hand sunk into the large globes of flesh.

"Well… why not thank me with some tasty semen… it has been awhile since I let a real man fuck me after all." Lillum said in a sensual tone when she rubbed a finger on Maze's unclothed chest.

Maze was blushing brightly while Jackie chuckled.

"S-Sure." Maze said.

"Great… now lets see what you and your teacher are packing under those pants." Lillum said with a lustful look on her face before she steps back to watch Jackie removing his pants with magic and he stood in the nude, and like his torso, his legs were ripped from toes to hips and his dick was a large 10 ½ inches long and 3 in width which made Lillum grin at the sight.

Maze surprisingly had beat Jackie in the size part as his dick was 11 inches long and 2 ½ in width.

Lillum licks her lips when she saw that before she gave the two men lustful smirks when she approached them.

"Nice sizes… lets get a taste shall we?" Lillum said when the scene went to a minute later to show that Lillum was kneeling between Maze and Jackie and was stroking them off with expert touches and was sucking Maze off first while she gave Maze a very lustful look as she easily deepthroats his cock greedily like it was a long lost treat that she loved to get again while her tongue worked the underside of his cock good.

Maze shudders at this feeling before he let out a pleased groan while Jackie enjoyed having his dick stroked.

Lillum then switched to lick and suck Jackie's cock while she stroked off the slickened Maze's dick and her hand glides on his cock with ease.

Maze, who surprisingly wished that Lillum sucked his dick more, groans a bit while Jackie was liking the feel of Lillum's mouth.

Lillum keeps on sucking both of their cocks in alternating patterns and strokes them off while aiming their cocks at her breasts when she could feel them getting closer and closer to cumming until…

Both Maze and Jackie groan before they climaxed in unison as they gave Lillum's breasts a heavy coat of cum.

Lillum just smiles when she keeps on stroking them off to help get their orgasms as strong as they could while she enjoyed the feeling of their cum on her breasts.

Both wizards groan as they continue to climax before tapping off after 20 seconds.

When they finished and managed to calm down, they looked down at Lillum and blushed when they saw her greedily licking up the semen on her breasts with moans and groans when it looked like she missed the taste greatly.

Maze felt a bit turned on at this while Jackie liked what he saw.

When Lillum finished, she looks at the duo before she looks at Jackie.

"Hey Jackie… mind if I give Maze here a good time before you get a turn… or do you mind fucking my round ass while I ride Maze's cock good?" Lillum said before she turned a bit and smacked her own shaply ass in front of the two men.

Jackie stroked his beard for a moment before he spoke.

"Hmmm for now, you and Maze can have some quality time."

Lillum giggles before she looks at Maze.

"Well you heard Jackie, Maze, pick a position for me and Come on!" Lillum teasingly said while she gestured for Maze to approach her after she stood up to look Maze in the face.

Maze did blush before walked forward till he was close enough.

"O-On your hands and knees please."

Lillum giggles before she got on her hands and knees like Maze asked and instead of saying anything, she shook her ass at the anti-magic man to tempt him into picking a hole to fuck.

Maze blushes brightly at the sight while his dick twitches.

He gulps before got closer and grabs Lillum's hips before Maze aims his dick at Lillum's folds.

Lillum grins a bit while she shook her ass more at Maze to get him to act when she was really excited which showed with how soaked her folds were.

Maze gulps again before he starts to push his dick inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum moans loudly when she felt that and wiggled her hips more on Maze's cock to get him to go as deep as he could in one go while Maze was pleasantly surprised that Lillum was still awake to feel this.

Maze groans as he continues to push his dick further before he finally hits the hilt.

Lillum moans from that before she looks back at Maze.

"Ahh… its been so long since I last had a cock this good… hurry… hurry and fuck me as hard as you want, treat me like I'm your bitch!" Lillum groans out while her pussy gripped Maze's cock tightly.

Maze, though surprised, groans a bit before taking a deep breath and starts moving his hips back and forth.

Lillum moans and groans from that when she felt Maze's cock enter and exit her tight pussy while Jackie chuckles at how happy his student looked before a couple succubus's approached him from the side and pets his chest in a teasing way.

"Hey Old man, how about instead of standing around and waiting, why not join us for some fun?" one succubus said with the other nodding in agreement while smirking at Jackie.

Jackie was thoughtful before chuckling.

"Sure, why not." He said before going to the two Succubuses.

The two succubus's giggle at that response before they led Jackie away which left Maze and Lillum alone and she giggles at the end result.

"Hehe, looks like it really is just you and me… so… let's take our time with our fun before you pop." Lillum said while she tightened her pussy on Maze's cock.

Maze groans from that action.

"Y-Yes indeed." He said as he resumes thrusting his dick in Lillum's pussy.

Lillum moans from that while she just kept quiet aside form moans and groans and just enjoyed herself while she wondered what Maze was thinking about as he fucked her.

' _D-Damn… her pussy is so hot and tight on my dick… and it feels great. Makes me want to fuck her pussy… forever.'_

However good things always must come to an end when Maze could feel his orgasm about to hit him hard after a few minutes, he never really did get a chance to have sex with a concious woman so a pussy activly doing things with his cock really kept him from going strong for long.

Lillum didn't mind when she could tell that and just let Maze fuck her more and more to his hearts content until…

Maze groans a bit loud after thrusting his dick a few times before he climaxed hard inside of Lillum's pussy.

Lillum groans from that while her body worked to absorb the semen in overdrive while she came hard on Maze's cock which seemed to have no end in sight with his orgasm, looks like he was backed up or something.

It took Maze about 30 seconds before grunting as he finally taps off.

Lillum just took a deep breath and gave a sigh of relief when she calmed down before she looks back at Maze to see how he was doing so far.

Maze was panting for a moment but seems he can still keep going.

Lillum grins at that before the scene went to a couple minutes later with Lillum riding Maze's cock while he was on the ground while he fucked her asshole hard.

Lillum moans and groans from that while she faced him and played with her own breasts to show how much she enjoyed this right now.

That made Maze feel turned on before he grabs Lillum's hips and starts thrusting his dick uphard.

Lillum moans from that while she made sure to make her ass extra tight for Maze to fuck while she smirks at Maze when she got a good look at the face he was making… it was so full of lust it was really making it hard for Lillum to keep calm.

" _My oh my… really going to have to hold back otherwise I'll overwhelm this virgin… keep calm Lillum keep calm."_ Lillum thought while she keeps riding Maze's cock.

' _Oh fuck!... her ass feels so good. Its tighter than her pussy. Gotta keep fucking her.'_ Maze thought as he thrusts his dick up even harder as his lust grows strong.

Lillum keeps moaning while she keeps riding Maze's cock while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Maze groans as he grinds his teeth before he shot his cum straight up in Lillum's ass as he held her down.

Lillum moans loudly when she felt that and came hard on Maze's cock which strangles his dick with such tightness, it was almost painful.

Maze groans even louder at the tight grip on his dick as he continues to cum before tapping off.

Lillum groans when she managed to calm down before she looks down at Maze to see how he was doing.

Maze was panting a bit as he looks at Lillum with a bit of lust while blushing.

Lillum grins before she just leaned down and plants a kiss on Maze's lips and sent her tongue into his mouth before he could register that.

Maze was shocked at this move but… he wasn't bothered by that as he kissed Lillum back before having his tongue interact with the Succubus Queen before actually caressing her cheek.

Lillum giggles a bit while she blushed at the gesture but didn't mind at all while she keeps kissing Maze before she sat up again.

"Now then… time to drain this cock… why don't you pick the next position." Lillum said while the scene went to Jackie for a moment to see that he was fucking a succubus on all fours and looked to be going strong even after cumming hard in about 5 or so to show he had impressive natural stamina.

The succubus was moaning loud as she climaxed a couple times.

"O-Oh wow! Your cock is magnificent!"

Jackie chuckles before he used a quick spell to make a root under the Succubus and it went to play with her bud to show that Jackie was just getting started while he gripped her ass tightly to keep a good rhythm going.

The Succubus moans even more while the other Succubuses pout as they were feeling a little jealous.

Jackie grins when he saw that and used another spell to summon roots that had dildos on the ends.

"You didn't think this old man forgot about you beauties did you?" Jackie said when the root

dildo's approached the succubuses.

The other Succubuses blushes while feeling excited.

Meanwhile with Emerald and the many succubuses with him while Jade rests to watch.

She saw Emerald practically going all out with his chains by using gauntlets, dildos, and other things on the succubus's around him while he was fucking a succubus so hard, she was having trouble making words and the look on her face spoke volumes right now.

She had face that was beyond fucked up as she was moaning very loud with ecstasy.

Meanwhile with Aura who was purposely held over Emerald while she watched him fuck succubus after succubus into sex comas…

Aura tries to be strong and defiant but… the sight alone was making her feel weak as her folds were starting to get soaked beyond her control.

Emerald chuckles at that before he made a few more thrusts and groans loudly when he came hard in the succubus's pussy which even for the succubus, she had a hard time absorbing it thanks to how dense Emerald's loads were.

The Succubus moans loud as she climaxed from her pussy while Aura was now starting to wish she was in the Succubus's place as her body was getting a bit hungry.

Emerald tapped off a few seconds later before he pulled the Succubus off his cock and sets her on the ground before he looks at Aura.

"You know, all you have to do is ask nicely and agree to be my pet and I'll let you have some fun with my cock… I can see your dripping juices but if you don't want to have fun I got other ladies who are more than willing, right girls?" Emerald said when he looks at the other succubus's who were busy with Emerald's gauntlets and dildos.

"Right lord Emerald." The Succubuses said.

"Right, so you see you could hang there… or you could get a treat straight from the tap so to speak… the ladies love it since it's a lot more thicker than the average load." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he points to his erect cock.

Aura blushes as she squirms a bit in her binds.

Emerald chuckles before he looks away from Aura when she was silent.

"Well if you don't want to have fun, I understand, so Ladies… pick who goes next for the fuck of her life." Emerald said when he grins at the other Succubuses.

The Succubus giggles as they try to say who's next.

Aura couldn't take it anymore.

"W-Wait!"

Emerald stops in his tracks before he looks up at Aura with a grin.

"Yes?" Emerald said with a wide grin on his face.

Aura was blushing in embarrassment as the Succubuses smirk.

"L-Let me… join."

"I'm Sorry, what was that?, could you please repeat that?" Emerald said when he placed a hand to his ear.

The Succubus giggles as Aura felt more embarrassed.

"Please… Let me join."

"What's the magic word…. You asking means you'll be my personal pet after all…" Emerald said while he grins at Aura.

Aura light grinds her teeth before lowering her head in defeat.

"Yes… I'll be your pet… Master."

Emerald grins while he lowered Aura to the ground in front of him.

"There, was that so bad my dear?" Emerald said when he sets Aura on her feet in front of him while he looks down at her with a grin on his face.

Aura however was frowning at the prince.

Emerald chuckles when he placed a hand on her chin.

"Oh don't be like that, just because your my pet now, doesn't mean I can't make it fun for you… now… for that to happen, you're following my orders so… get on your knees and suck my cock… depending on how you do, I'll clean off the blood on you so you can really enjoy my sperm." Emerald said while he grins at the look on Aura's face.

Aura frowns more but… she really wants that blood to come off.

So without any choice Aura gets on her knees and looks at Emerald's dick for a moment before she leans in and starts to lick it after sticking out her tongue.

Emerald moans from that and gave Aura a lustful look to show she was doing good so far even if it was a start.

Aura had a slight blush that was barely visible as she continues her licking for a few minutes before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that and pets Aura's head to show she really was doing good now, and the energy from Emerald was just flowing into her at a large amount already…. If only this blood wasn't on her then she could really enjoy herself.

It was only a moment before Aura starts bobbing her head on Emerald's dick.

Emerald keeps on moaning while Jade in the meantime as she watched Emerald getting blown by his new Succubus pet…

' _Hehe, serves that bitch right for what she did. Even though I'm slightly jealous but the show is still good nonetheless.'_ Jade thought as she watched.

Though Jade was distracted when a cute looking succubus crawled over to her.

"Hey glitter eyes… mind if I have some fun with you?, you seem pretty lonely after all." The Succubus said while she licks her lips as her gaze went to Jade's pussy.

Jade blinks before she looks at the Succubus while brightly brightly after hearing that.

Time then passed to many hours later with Emerald, Jackie, Maze, Jade, Lillum, Huntress, and Aura, were at the gate to the village while the Succubuses were wishing them luck at the festival.

"Sorry for everything we did, and hopefully after we make up to these villagers on what we did, we can join in on the festival at the candy kingdom when it happens, Milady, good luck with your new boyfriend and pet… don't hold back on punishing Aura on my account." one succubus said before she giggles when she saw that a newly cleaned Aura had a special collar on her neck which would prevent her from disobeying Emerald's orders… a gift from Lillum.

Aura frowns as she hates this collar but can't do anything while Huntress and Jade smirk at Aura's predicament.

Lillum chuckles at that before she looks at the other Succubuses.

"Right, well ladies, take care, don't be too kind to mortals, we gotta be the aggressive types to get what we want after all… nice thick semen and all that, though if you want me to pass a message or anything if you know anyone in the Bondage or Candy Kingdom, now is the time to say so." Lillum said while she waits for someone to say something.

Some of the Succubuses didn't know what to say but one Succubus did raise her hand to get Lillum's attention.

"Hmmm Yes?" Lillum said when she looks over to see the Elf/succubus hybrid that was tied up earlier, thankfully she was able to have plenty of fun in the throne room after she was untied.

The hybrid did step forward but was feeling a bit shy which was different than how she acted before.

She then looks at Emerald.

"L-Lord Emerald there's something I want to ask though it might be a bit embarrassing." She said as she blushes.

"Yes?" Emerald said when he walked forward to hear what the Hybrid wanted to say.

The hybrid blushes more before she said this.

"I-I know that you have a… Pirate brother and I was wondering that if… he's going to be at the festival too. Big fan of his work."

"You mean Korbek?, yeah he will be at the festival, if you want to see him and have fun with him, stop by, I'm sure a cutie like you would get his attention in no time, we had plenty of fun so I can vouch that he would go for you anytime, pirate or not he is a horny wolf in heat constantly so that should show that you'll have an easy time getting in his pants." Emerald said while he grins at the Hybrid.

The hybrid blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

"T-Thank you Lord Emerald. When I'm done with fixing some things here in the village, I'll be there."

"Hehe great, see you there and if you want to have fun with me as well, I'm more than happy to help give you plenty of fun." Emerald said while he grins at the Succubus more.

The hybrid blushes again.

"I-I'll make sure to remember. E-Even though I have a fondness for your brother, I'm still grateful for you saving me and all of us. Though I am sorry for causing some trouble."

"Oh no worries, women should be treated with respect after all… at least those who deserve it… anyway we should really get going so unless you or anyone else has anything to ask, then we gotta go, pretty sure a lot of people are worried about us… especially Finn when he hears about Huntress's condition… boy is he going to have a field day when he hears what happened." Emerald said when he could picture a comically angry Finn.

Huntress did think on that before actually feeling worried Finn would hate her when she tells him.

Emerald sees that before he got an amused grin on his face.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Lillum has that covered by letting Finn knock her up in the future right?" Emerald said when he looks at Lillum with a somewhat amused look on his face.

Huntress and everyone else blinked in surprise when they heard that before looking at Lillum.

Lillum giggles before she looks at Huntress.

"Yeah I can let that happen, I mean it's not everyday I get to have fun with a Human so might as well give back a little something right?" Lillum said before she licks her lips… seems the knock up was just a small bonus compared to getting boned by an actual human it seems.

Huntress did blush at that.

"Let's get going then." She said but still felt worried.

Everyone nods their heads though Aura didn't nod her head before Emerald made the chain bus and stepped on.

"All aboard!, next stop the Candy Kingdom!" Emerald said while he made a bell on the roof of the bus and rang it to get everyone to get on now and when they did, Lillum and Jade sat next to Emerald while Huntress sat near Jackie and Maze and Aura sat far in the back before the bus drove off while the succubuses waved goodbye.

As the Succubuses waved goodbye the elf/Succubus hybrid had this thought.

' _Soon Korbek, my pirate prince, we'll be together.'_

The scene then fades to black with the bus driving off into the distance with more passengers leaving then when it first came.

* * *

 **The scene then showed TME and Atomsk while they were talking a bit about the chapter.**

" **Man that was a productive chapter." Atomsk said.**

" **You said it, first the stuff with Marceline, then the village of Succubus's now the group is heading back with more passengers than when it arrived and Huntress has an extra passenger in her thanks to Lillum, oh the looks I can picture on Finn." TME said before chucking when he could think of many faces that Finn can use.**

" **Hehe no kidding. Though I fear for the big drama that might happen between Finn and Huntress." Atomsk said as he pondered What Finn will do or say.**

" **Yeah but considering what Emerald and Lillum have planned, I doubt Finn will complain long." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Hehe hopefully. Though we both know that Finn can't bring himself to hate Huntress since he knows how wild a wood nymph can be. Plus considering who saved Huntress and all that, I figure he can let it slide plus. Emerald may let Finn get some payback on Aura." He said before wiggling his eyebrows.**

" **Oh yeah, and considering Lillum put a collar on her, who knows… instead of Lillum, Finn could knock Aura up, she is at the same level as Ashley now so anyone can have that honor, but were getting off base, want to end the outro for everyone since I bring the scene in to the story normally?" TME asked while he looks at the readers.**

" **Sure plus… *yawning*... I'm getting a bit tired." Atomsk said.**

" **Alright, fire away Atomsk for your bit and I'll take over the rest." TME said while he crossed his arms and waits patiently.**

 **Atomsk looks at the readers.**

" **Welcome back everyone. Things got a bit crazy when Emerald and gang were at the village. I mean Jade finally loses her V-card to Emerald then later, she and Huntress were taken before Aura did all sorts of things to brainwash them. But how about that lemon scene with Marceline and Korbek. Talk about steamy right? Consider Korbek had to help calm Marceline down. Hehe, hopefully she doesn't start having feelings for him otherwise it'll get straight up awkward." He said before chuckling.**

" **Oh yeah but don't worry everyone its just pure fun for Marceline and Korbek, no knock ups between them…. For now at least, now then unless Atomsk wants to say any parting words before he naps, I'll be finishing this outro." TME said to the readers before he looks at Atomsk to see if he had any final thoughts.**

" **Yeah. Hopefully you like the story. Please leave some positive reviews but no negative ones especially guest reviews since we can remove it if it's very negative." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah, see you tomorrow, again hope you like the story, Bye bye!" TME said before he waved to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


End file.
